Walk Away
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Olivia resigned four months into Fitz's presidency. When she left, she took her secret with her. Will Fitz's crisis unravel everything Olivia has worked so hard to keep together.
1. Ch 1 Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. **

**AN: Hello all, I hope you enjoy this story. I have no set update schedule but I will get updates out in a timely manner. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are great; I love hearing what you all have to think and any ideas you might have. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret**

_**Everyone has a secret**_

_**But can they keep it**_

_**Maroon 5: Secret**_

Ten months, that's how long it had been since President Grant received a good night's sleep. That's how long it had been since Olivia Pope had handed in her letter of resignation. That's how long it had been since she walked out of his life, into the shadows of the night and broken his heart.

Olivia's departure had been completely unexpected. To his knowledge, everything had been going pretty fine since Inauguration Day. Mellie was happy; Olivia was happy; the kids where happy, and Fitz was happy. As the months progressed and Fitz adjusted to life in the White House he was truly the happiest he'd been in years. He was President of the United States and he was in love with a brilliant woman; he couldn't have asked for more, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she left. All he knew was that he went from seeing her on a daily basis to only seeing her every once in a blue moon.

Olivia had dropped off of everyone's radar for approximately five months. Then she reappeared with her crisis management firm, Pope & Associates. Her team was comprised of the same people who helped to squash the allegations of Mellie's affair.

Fitz understood completely why Olivia would want to branch out on her own. She was young, talented, brilliant,  
and ambitious. She was business savvy and knew exactly what she was doing. He just hated how she left. No goodbye, no explanation; she just vanished into the night. Even when she did resurface, it took him months to get an outright explanation.

Olivia claimed that she needed a change. She feared that by saying on staff, she was a threat to his presidency. She would not destroy what they worked so hard to build. She wanted him to be the president she voted for. She wanted him to be the extraordinary man she knew he could be. By staying, she was only a distraction; one deterring him from his goals.

No matter how much Fitz tried to convince Olivia come back her, there was no changing her mind. Her business was running smoothly and she was happy with what she was doing. She loved putting on her white hat giving people how. She was making something and out of nothing; however, promised to always be there when he needed her. The man was the love of her life, and Olivia was still on his side. She wouldn't - couldn't - completely cut him out of her life, but she could keep him at a distance. In order to protect herself, her credibility, and her secret, she had to limit his access to her. No more late night get-togethers or trips to Camp David. It was all too risky.

Olivia knew if Fitz ever discovered the real reason she resigned, he'd give up everything. He would walk away from his presidency and divorce Mellie. He would give up the extraordinary they'd fought so hard to get and Olivia wouldn't allow it. She would rather them both be wounded than to cost him everything. They owed it to the American people to walk away, because it wasn't just their lives in play. It was much bigger than the two of them. Olivia knew that as President Grant, Fitz could make changes; that he could be the man he promised to be; the man she voted for. She loved him enough to give him what he needed and to walk away. When a person loves someone the way she loves Fitz, they would do anything to see that person succeed. That's why Olivia knew she had to keep Josslyn Aria Grant a secret. Even from her father.


	2. Ch 2 Need You Now

**Chapter 2: Need You Now**

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Lady Antebellum: Need You** **Now**_

Olivia walked through her home attempting to calm Josslyn. It was two in the morning and little one wouldn't stop wailing. She kept tugging at her ear and was running a slight fever. All signs which lead Olivia to believe she had an ear infection.

"Joss, mommy is going to call the doctor so we can get you some medicine. Okay, sweet girl," Olivia said calmly, placing a kiss on her daughter's head before placing her in her crib.

Olivia quickly picked up the phone and dialed the pediatrician. As she listened to her daughter's cries, it pained her heart. She wanted to do more for her, desperately wanting to take the pain away. She was a fixer but as for now this situation was out of her control.

Her doctor advised Olivia to give the baby some Motrin and to bring her in bright and early. He told her not worry and bid her a night. Olivia laughed to herself at those words. Ever since she'd discovered she was pregnant last May all she had done is worry.

She worried about how she was going to raise a child. She worried keeping Josslyn's existence a secret. She worried about Fitz. Olivia quickly shook those thoughts away and went to tend to her daughter. Sure enough, the Motrin had worked. As Olivia rocked Josslyn in her arms, she slowly drifted off to sleep. As Olivia held her daughter, she observed her.

Josslyn's skin was the color of honey. She had a head full of dirty blonde curls. Her cheeks were chubby, and her lips pouty like her mother's, but she had her father's piercing grey eyes. Looking at her now, one would never know she had been born at 35 weeks, a full month early. Still she had come into this world in full force as a fighter on that Sunday morning at 1:20 am.

On that day, September 20th, 2009, Olivia fell in love for the second time in her life. She knew just like for Fitz, there was nothing she wouldn't do for this little girl. Olivia would go to hell and back, sacrificing her own happiness to ensure her baby girl's happiness and safety. Olivia wanted to more than for Fitz to be there with her, them especially on nights like these.

In a perfect world he would be by her said, assuring her Josslyn would be back to normal. They would be at their home in Puerto Rico, warm and sunny. They would stay up watching the sun rise like they did during the campaign when neither could sleep. He wouldn't be Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, The President of the United States , and she wouldn't be The Great Olivia Pope. They would just be Fitz and Livi, parents of Josslyn. However they did not live in a perfect world and that was not their life.

After about another hour, Olivia placed Josslyn into her crib and grabbed the baby monitor. Knowing sleep was not in her future, especially not when her little one was sick, she went into her living room with her iPad. She tried to occupy herself but failed miserably. She only wanted one person. One person to calm her down and comfort her. And in a moment of weakness and desperation she did the one thing she'd sworn she wouldn't do. She called him.

"Olivia...Livi is that you," Fitz said in a husky voice, letting her know he had probably just drifted off to sleep. "Livi, say something Sweet Baby," he pleaded before she hung up the phone.

She had no clue why she was torturing herself. She couldn't have him. He was never hers to have and that's the way things had to be. She knew she shouldn't have called him, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She wanted to know if he was thinking of her too.

Olivia knew what would happen next. She counted sixty seconds and sure enough her phone began to vibrate. She counted three more seconds before she answered the call.

"Olivia Pope," she greeted, giving him her standard answer.

"Seriously, Livi cut the crap. I know you just called," Fitz said a little ticked off.

"Is this line secure," she questioned not wanting to say more until she was sure it was safe.

"Yes, it's secure," he replied.

"I'm sorry, you're right I did call. I couldn't sleep and knew you'd be up," she apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've been a bit of a grouch. I don't get much sleep anymore. Not since, not since," he repeated not wanting to say the words.

"Not since I left," Olivia finished for him. She knew that her leaving had affected him poorly. Cyrus often complained to her about it.

"I miss you, Livi," he confessed.

"I know," she responded.

"I love you," he confessed again.

"I know," she responded again. "And I love you too," she said to herself.

"I want to see you," he confessed for the third time.

"I know," she responded once again.

"Well aren't you a know it all tonight," he said playfully making her laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't be Olivia Pope if I wasn't a know it all," she replied back in a playful tone.

"No, no you'd be," he replied with a smile in a voice. "When can see you, Livi?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Fitz," she said the name escaping her lips softly out of habit, "if there's ever a crisis or an emergency, you know I'm here for you, but I left for a reason. We couldn't continue to carry on the way we had been. We were too comfortable with one another. It wasn't realistic," she said honestly. Fitz had no words and neither did she. Even though they both knew it was true, it still hurt to hear those words. So they sat, for one minute, listening to each other breathe

"Why did you call me," inquired Fitz. This was the first time since she had left that he wasn't the one to initiate the call. On several occasions Fitz had called Olivia late at night, just hoping to hear her voice and pretend everything was normal; to pretend they were normal.

"I needed to hear your voice," she said truthfully, her voice just a whisper," I miss you, Fitz," she confessed, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Livi," he sighed wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms.

"I should go," she choked out, not wanting to lose her resolve completely.

"Please Livi, don't," he said fruitlessly, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "Just one minute," he requested.

"One minute," she said in agreement. In that one minute they could pretend. Pretend that they were a happy couple, away from one another due to business. They could pretend that the sleepless nights and the aching hearts would soon disappear. That one minute was their escape from reality.

"Good night, Mr. President," Olivia said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Good night, Livi," Fitz returned before the line went dead.

Olivia sat on her sofa and let tears roll down her cheek. As much as that call hurt, the hurt meant that the love was still there. She would rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Wiping her tears away, Olivia quickly made her way to Josslyn's room. The baby's fever had broken and she was sleeping peacefully. Olivia picked her baby girl up and made her way to the rocker. She may not be able to hold Fitz in her arms but Josslyn was just comforting.

"I love you, Joss," Olivia promised, brushing a few the curls away from the little one's head. There she sat, rocking in the chair, watching the sun rise. In her heart, she had a feeling Fitz was doing the same.


	3. Ch 3 At Your Best You Are Love

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Scandal.**

**AN: Thank you for reading Walk Away. I love all of your reviews, they motivate me to write more. There will be another update before the end of the week, probably Thursday morning. Now without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: At Your Best You Are Love**

_**But at your best you are love**_

_**You're a positive motivating force within my life**_

_**Should you ever feel the need to wonder why**_

_**Let me know, let me know. . .**_

_**Aaliyah : At Your Best (You Are Love)**_

As snow covered the ground outside, the two lovers snuggled under the covers in Olivia's hotel room. Music played in the background but neither paid attention to it. In one two days, Fitz was going to be President of America. Everything was changing.

His head was resting on Olivia's bare chest while his arms were wrapped around her midsection. Olivia's back was propped up against a mountain of pillows. Lightly, her fingers threaded through his dark waves, occasionally massaging his scalp.

"What are you thinking about," Olivia questioned, peering down at him. It was evident something was bothering him.

"My mom," he answered honestly, receiving a nod.

Olivia knew how close Fitz had been with his mother. It was safe to say he had been a momma's boy. Growing up he had two older sisters and was the only boy. His mother had always been his rock and losing her a back in 2002 to ALS nearly crushed him. She was the first person who believed he had a shot at becoming president one day. Fitz hated she wouldn't be there to share that moment with him.

"You miss her," Olivia stated. Tuesday would be one of the biggest days of his life. Of course he'd want his mother.

"I do," he said sitting upright so that he was facing her.

"My mother, she would have adored you," he stated, with a small smile.

"Really now," she asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of it. You know my father is rather fond of you," he answered honestly.

Every encounter Olivia had with Fitz's father, he always expressed how he taken by her beauty, intelligence and loyalty to his son. He even joked in he were a younger man he'd be after her.

"She never approved of my marriage with Mellie. She liked Mellie, just not as my wife. She always said I needed someone softer, more organic, and more loving. Someone like you," he spoke as her gingerly brushed a hair away from her face, making her blush ever so lightly. "I see a lot of her in you," he said.

"In what manner?"

"Your loyalty and compassion. The dedication you have for all that you do. Your intelligence and your excellent judgment of character," he answered truthfully.

"Your mother sounds like she was an amazing woman," she said kindly with Fitz nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but you have to swear to me you'll never tell anyone else this," he said seriously.

"I promise. You aren't going to tell me you were secretly in love with you mother are you," Olivia teased. She wrapped the sheet around her, missing the warmth of Fitz.

"No, I wasn't secretly in love with my mother! What kind of freak do you mistake me for," he retorted with a laugh.

"Hey, no judgment. Everyone has skeletons right," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Very funny. In all seriousness, I was going to tell you I miss talking to my mom. We used to have daily talks," he confessed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I talk to my mommy every day, and yes I did just say mommy," Olivia shared.

"Well now I don't feel as bad," he teased.

"You're still a momma's boy," Liv said.

"Never said I wasn't," he laughed. "I still can't believe you, the Great Olivia Pope talks to her _mommy_every day. How do you find the time," he asked. It seemed she was always going. A true workaholic.

"I always have time for my mom. Even if it's only thirty seconds to say hello and I love you. It's been the two of us, since my dad died. She's my everything," she confessed, her eyes a little glossy.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Livi," he said sincerely, taking her much smaller hand into his own.

"Thank you, but it's fine. It's been a while. I've come to terms with it. He died a hero. Took a bullet for a pregnant woman during a robbery at the grocery store one evening when I was twelve," she shared with him.

"I can't even imagine," Fitz said squeezing her hand lightly. He missed his mother dearly, but he couldn't imagine losing her at such a young age.

"It was a big...adjustment but I taught me something. No matter what happens to me, I'm a fighter, I'm a gladiator that can handle any obstacle," she said confidently despite the tears in her eyes. "You know, I've never told anyone that before. I feel like a share anything with you, tell you any and everything, and you'll still like me," she confessed, her voice timid and shy. Here she was, baring herself to him without a second thought. "And I have one more thing to tell you. Just because you're mother won't be there physically on Tuesday, it doesn't mean that she won't be with you in spirit. You were her little boy and with all my heart, I know she would have been the overjoyed because of all you've accomplished," she said, providing words of comfort.

Fitz stared at her intently, utterly amazed. She had been on the verge of tears, yet she still found a way to comfort him. He leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. This kiss was slow, steady and sensual. It was promise. One that he would always love her. It was a thank you. For sharing with him what she'd never told another.

As the two broke apart, Fitz pressed his forehead against Olivia's.

"Thank you, thank you for sharing with me, for comforting me," whispered Fitz. He then wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her against him. He maneuvered them so that his back against the pillows and his chest was where Olivia's head rest. Her hand rested his heart while the two laid wrapped up in one another. There in his arms, Olivia felt safe and secure.

"Fitz," Olivia began hesitantly, "why do you love me?"

"Well for starters have you looked in the mirror; you're absolutely breathtaking," Fitz looked down at her, his grey eyes shining. "You're confident, intelligent, compassionate, a true force of nature. You keep me line, yet every moment I share with you, I feel like a little boy about to kiss his crush on the playground. Every time I touch you, every time I kiss you, every time I'm with you, I feel alive. I know you would do anything for me, give anything for me. I trust you, Livi. Your intentions - your heart, you have the biggest heart I know- both are pure. You only want what's best for me. I can't imagine my world without you in it. You're all I ever wanted yet never knew I needed. And if you ever forget or need affirmation, let me know. I'll never get tired of telling you," he said wholeheartedly.

With those words, whatever insecurities or doubts Olivia had vanished. At their worst, at their best, they were Liv and Fitz. Together they created greatness. It didn't matter if what they had was morally wrong because in her heart, in her soul she knew it was right. They were love.

Olivia took the hand that was over his heart and placed it in his, threading their fingers together. She tilted her head so that her rich brown eyes collided with his deep grey ones and then said the only words that she could possibly muster in that moment.

"I love you too, Fitz."


	4. Ch 4 The Trouble With Love Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal because if I did we wouldn't have to wait until September to get a new episode.**

**AN: I know I say this with every update but I just love all of the comments and reading your thoughts on the story. Please, tell me what you think. It motivates and gives me new ideas. This chapter is the longest yet. Also the next few chapters will be somewhat heartbreaking so be forewarned. Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Trouble With Love Is…**

_**The trouble with love, yeah**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It's in your heart**_

_**It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)**_

_**You won't get no control**_

_**(and you can't refuse the call)**_

_**See, you got no say at all**_

_**Kelly Clarkson : The Trouble With Love**_**Is…**

In the weeks following Olivia's phone call, Fitz found it easier to sleep. He was up to five straight hours, which was a vast improvement. Knowing Olivia missed him, that she still loved him, that a part of her needed him was enough for him. It made him feel a little less lonely. It gave him hope, and he felt the best he had in months.

More importantly, he was thrilled about what the night would bring. The White House Correspondents' Association Dinner was that evening; it was his chance to get Olivia alone. It didn't matter what tactics he had to use. The plan was for them to sneak away to their spot. He would take whatever she was willing to give.

* * *

"Ms. Pope, you have a fine group of individuals working alongside you. Thank you for all your help," Mrs. Floyd thanked as she hugged Olivia. Mrs. Floyd was a elderly woman who came from old money. Her granddaughter had gotten caught up in the wrong crowd and had been accused of killing her boyfriend over drugs. Olivia and her team worked their magic, got the charges dropped but also made sure Mrs. Floyd's granddaughter received the treatment she needed.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Floyd," Olivia said kindly with a smile, wishing her the best of luck.

Ever since she'd called Fitz, Olivia's head hadn't been in the right place. She was slipping. She tried to blame on it Josslyn's sickness, but that wasn't completely the reason. She missed Fitz; her body physically ached for him. That's why she knew tonight would be difficult. Being so close to him, being on his turf.

Shaking those thoughts, Olivia glanced down at her phone. She quickly collected her belongings and bid everyone a good night before hurrying out of the office. She wanted to have some quality time with Josslyn before she got ready for the evening. Tonight was a big night and she knew traffic was going to be crazy with all of the press and celebrities flying in.

Olivia walked through her front door and quickly made her way to Josslyn's room. Sofia, Olivia mother, was sitting on the love seat Olivia had in the nursery, while Josslyn amused herself on the floor with her toys.

"Hi, Poppet, Mommy's home," Olivia beamed as she scooped her little girl into her arms. She placed two kisses on each cheek and Josslyn smiled in return. "Did you have fun with Nana today?" She asked as Josslyn toyed with her necklace.

"She sure did. We took a walk, went to the park and had a great nap," Sofia said as she walked over to Olivia, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Ma," Olivia greeted and returned the gesture.

"Hi Libby. How was work today," she inquired as she began to tidy up.

"It was good. We finally finished up that case," she said, grabbing her daughter's favorite stuffed animal before making her way to the rocking chair. "Ma, you don't have to do all that. Go home for a couple of hours, relax," Olivia said.

"You do realize I'm the mother and you're the child. I don't do anything I don't want to do. Now you spend some time with my sweet grandbaby over there and leave me to my devices," Sofia shot back.

"Nana is just bossy, isn't she Poppet," Olivia said, receiving a gurgling noise from Josslyn. "See, Ma, Joss agrees with me," Olivia said with a smirk.

"I'm sure she does. She's going to be a know it all, just like her mother," Sofia smiled. "I am going to run home quickly, pack my overnight bag, and then I'll be back here in a jiffy," explained Sofia.

"Ma, take your time. We'll be fine. Plus I want some alone with with this little one before tonight," Olivia assured.

" Whatever you say, Libby," Sofia said kissing her cheek. "Nana will be back soon, Jossiepoo," Sofia smiled at her granddaughter, kissing both her chubby cheeks.

"Come on, Joss, let's walk Nana to the door," Olivia said as the trio made their way to the front door.

"Do you need me to pick anything up while I'm out," Sofia asked.

"No, Ma! Now get to going," Olivia said, a tad bit annoyed. "Now wave bye-bye to Nana, Joss," Olivia said as she took the baby's arm and waved it lightly.

"Love you both," Sofia said as opened the door.

"Love you too," Olivia returned before closing and locking the door behind her. "I thought she'd need leave," Olivia said to Josslyn who giggled which made Olivia laugh. Logically she knew Josslyn couldn't understand her words but she couldn't help but love the response she'd received. "Now let's see about getting you fed," she said as she went to put Josslyn in her playpen before making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

As people made their way inside, Fitz greeted them, along with Mellie. The standard handshake, smile, and quickly hellos. When Olivia walked in, he couldn't help but to do a double take. Her hair was in soft curls, the front pulled away from her face. Her floor length, ivory dress, clung to her like a second layer of skin, hugging her in all the right places. She was flawless.

"Don't stare. It's unbecoming," Mellie warned, pulling Fitz back to reality. He quickly composed himself, going back to his regular routine.

"Liv, you look stunning," Mellie greeted with hug and smile ," don't you agree honey," she asked Fitz, toying with him.

"Beautiful," he smiled, letting his hand linger on hers.

"Thank you, Mellie, Mr. President," Olivia returned before making her way down the line.

"Did you have to put me on the spot like that," he hissed at his wide.

"Oh cheer up, you'll get your alone time," Mellie assured.

As the night progressed, everything went smoothly. Speeches were made, food was eaten, liquor was drunk. Soon the dance floor was filled as performers made their way to the stage. Fitz and Mellie danced awhile and Olivia made her rounds. When Mellie caught Olivia dancing with Cyrus she made it her mission to get Olivia and Fitz together.

"Liv, I can't have you keeping Cyrus to yourself all night before James cuts in," Mellie joked.

"Oh, of course not," Olivia smiled stepping away from Cyrus, giving Fitz the side eye. As the one song ended, the four applauded.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Cyrus said as he held his hand out to Mellie as the new song began.

"Livi," Fitz said holding out his palm for her to take.

"Mr. President," Olivia returned as she placed one hand in his own and the other on his shoulder. When he placed his hand on the bare skin of her lower back, Olivia felt a chill down her spine. "Watch your hands, President Grant, we're in public," Olivia cautioned.

"You look stunning tonight," he complimented with grin, completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Don't do that, we're in public," Olivia hissed, making quick eye contact before turning her head and smiling at a fellow guest.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm just complimenting my favorite former employee," he said coyly with a smile.

"Don't," she said curtly.

"I miss you, Livi," he whispered.

"We are in a room full of people," she tried to reason.

"I don't care. Look at me please," he pleaded.

"No, people will know," she said.

"I don't care. I love you."

"Don't...don't, your wife is ten feet away," Olivia said. She didn't want to look at him. She knew she shouldn't but she did anyways.

"Meet me in our room, fifteen minutes," Fitz said.

"You can't just leave during a function," Olivia said logically.

"I'm the president. I can do whatever the hell I want," he smirked.

"Be reasonable," insisted Olivia.

"Fifteen minutes," he stated, leaving no room for argument as the song ended.

Olivia looked around the room as Fitz walked away. She quickly made her way back to her seat to compose herself.

* * *

Olivia looked around the room and wondered why she had even come. She knew nothing good would come of them meeting here, alone. Outside of this room, there were buffers keeping her from doing something she might later regret. This room, however, was filled with nothing but memories she created with Fitz. She looked down at her phone and noticed she'd been there for twenty-five minutes.

"_Perfect_," she thought," _I can slip away and head home to Josslyn_."

As she walked through the door, she made contact with a solid yet warm mass. She looked up to see the very man she was trying to escape run.

"Going somewhere, Livi" Fitz smirked as he pulled her into the room with him, making sure to lock the door.

"You're ten minutes late; I was leaving," her tone curt.

"The Prime Minister was talking nonstop, it would have been rude for me to just walk away without an explanation," he said backing her into a wall. Olivia, catching the double meaning of his words, decided not to comment. She didn't want a fight.

"I see, well you have me here, now what do you want," Olivia questioned.

"To talk, you're always running away from me. I like said, I miss you, Olivia," he said sharply staring down at her.

"I told you before President Grant, if you'd like to talk, set up an appointment," she said , turning her face from his piercing eyes.

"Damn it, Olivia, can't you me an inch," he said out of frustration, taking a step back from her.

"So that you'll take a mile, no," she replied shaking her head. She refused to give into his demands.

"You don't understand, do you? You don't understand what you've done to me," he roared,"Don't you think I'd rather move on? Don't you think I'm tired of the sleepless nights? Don't you think I want to be happy? But I can't because nothing has been the same since you stormed into my life two years ago. I am one of the most powerful men on this planet, yet I can't get the woman I love to give me the time of day. Do you know how pathetic that sounds, Liv," his tone cynical.

"Every time I call you I say it's the last time, that I can move on, but that's a lie, because two or three or four weeks later, I'm calling you again. Needing to hear you voice just to get a few decent hours of sleep to function the next day. And my pride, that's gone. I've thrown my pride out the window months ago," he said, the sadness in his eyes present. "All I want is you. Any piece, anything you can give me. I'll take it. I need you. Don't you understand, you've crawled under my skin. You're in my soul. You made me love you," he sighed, somehow making his way back to her during his speech.

"You're married. You have a family. You are the President of the United States. I've never doubted your love for me. Love isn't the issue here. Don't you think I'd rather have fallen for someone more normal? Who isn't married. Who isn't the leader of the free world. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to have a conversation on the phone with you, let alone be here alone with you? I want to say no but I can't. So no, I can't give you anything. If I give an inch, it will just spread, and I won"t allow that to happen. And I can't be your dirty little secret," Olivia spat back, her voice fierce and sharp.

"You aren't my dirty little secret and we both know that. I'll walk away; I'll leave it all behind. All you have to do is say the word," he said honestly, his eyes locking with hers.

"I ... I can't ask you to do that, Fitz. This is your dream."

"A dream I wouldn't have if it weren't for you," he said rationally shaking his head. "I was content with life before you. I didn't need love. You ruined me Livi," he said woefully, pressing his forehead against hers

"Fitz, I... I'm sorry," she apologized with tears in her eyes. "I just..." she began but was cut off by his lips crashing down hers. Instinctively, Olivia gripped his hair, losing control completely. She gave into the magnetic force that had been pulling at them. Intoxicating euphoria ran through the both of them like a drug. Fitz let out a breathy moan into her mouth as Olivia pushed his suit jacked off his shoulders. His hand pushed the material of her dress up, ghosting across her bare skin. He reached for her legs and out of memory they wrapped around his waist as he pressed her body flesh against his.

He couldn't place his finger on it but something was different about her. She felt the same yet her body held a softer, curvier feel. Was this change because of him, of their distance? Or had he just forgotten how soft her body was? The sheer intensity and pleasure he felt being so close. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and buried his face in the crook of her neck, peppering kisses along her neck, causing Olivia to tilt her head and release a moan.

"Please, Livi," he whispered into her ear. His fingers inching up her thigh.

She wanted to say no, to resist him but she couldn't. It was easy to forget how wrong this was when he nipped her ear. She writhed against him, needing to be closer. This was the touch she craved for months; her body wouldn't let her give it up.

"Sweet baby," he sighed, his eyes now gazing into hers, breaking down her last wall. Liv nodded slowly, wordlessly answering his question. Fitz hoisted her up, making sure she was secure. One hand on her ass and the other wrapped around her waist, before his lips crushed hers again. Her hands worked at loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he made strides across the room to the sofa. He laid her down gently as he hovered over her with hooded eyes and a devilish smirk.

Olivia reached up and worked at his belt, her expression mirroring his, brown eyes dark with lust. Just as the metal of his belt buckle collided with the wooden floor a knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. President, it's been thirty minutes," Hal's voice came through the door as Olivia and Fitz stared at another, holding their breath like two children who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

* * *

**AN: Here I am once again. So we've meet Liv's mom and we got to see more of baby Josslyn. Reviews get a sneak preview to the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Ch 5 The Mess I Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or Duke University. However, I am a huge Duke fan! Go Blue Devils!**

**AN: Thank you all for your support. I love that you are all so excited about the story. It will be a little while longer until Fitz learns about the Joss but there is something juicy about to happen, I promise. Also, the team will be making an appearance soon. Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mess I Made**

_**That oh my head's to blame **_

_**For all my heart's mistakes **_

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made **_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

_**Parachute: The Mess I Made**_

Closing the door behind her, Olivia leaned against the door, finally breathing. What happened tonight couldn't happen again. She came too close to reverting back to her old ways. It didn't matter how much Fitz's words broke her heart. Concern for Josslyn was Olivia's main focus. Being careless and blinded by love was over.

"Do you want to talk about it," Sofia called from the couch, breaking Olivia from her thoughts.

"Mom, what are you doing up," Olivia asked as she made her way closer to her mother. No matter how old, Olivia could never get tired of her mother's comfort. She only hoped Josslyn would have the same comfortableness and trust with her as the years went by.

"Doing some reading," she answered, holding up her netbook.

Olivia smiled softly at her mother, truly grateful for all the assistance she provided over last year. Sofia left her position as The Head of Anthropology at Duke University to help Olivia with Josslyn. It was a position Sofia worked for her entire career, yet she didn't hesitate to hand in a letter of resignation the moment she found out Olivia was carrying her grandchild.

"Come sit, Libby," Sofia said patting the spot next to her.

Olivia kicked off her heels and plopped down next to her mother. She curled into her mother's side like a young child; it was evident to Sofia that something shook her daughter.

"How did I end up here, mom," Olivia questioned. "I held a position at a prestigious firm. I was happily single, enjoying life. How did I go from that to being a single mother with a broken heart?"

"Does this have anything to do with Josslyn's father," Sofia questioned. She had never pushed Olivia for answers about the man who fathered her grandchild. Always assuming it was someone who worked alongside Olivia for the President, which was why she stepped down. Her daughter wasn't one to do anything she didn't want so Sofia would wait to learn about Josslyn's parentage.

"It has everything to do with him. It always does," sighed Olivia, as she swept her hair out of her face. "He makes me crazy. I lose all sense of reason and rationale when he's around. Everything is complicated. I love him more than I should," Olivia confessed as Sofia soothed her hair.

"I'm assuming he's part of the reason why you left your position at The White House. You didn't want him to know about the baby," Olivia's mother somewhat asked yet stated.

"I didn't want him to do something that he couldn't take back. Something he'd later regret," she explained with a sigh. "I would be fine if he would let me move on but he won't. I've tried to walk away, to leave, to ignore him , but I physically can't. It's as if I crave him. His voice, his touch, just a second of his time," she said searching for the right words to explain her emotions. "And I feel guilty for breaking his heart, for walking away without giving him an explanation or chance to fight."

"Have you told him you'd like to move on? Does he know you want more than he can give you," Sofia questioned. This was the most she had heard out of Olivia about Josslyn's father. For a while she assumed it was a casual fling; however, after listening to her daughter speak she was quite certain her daughter was in love with a married man.

"Yes. I don't know if what I'm saying is getting lost in the crossfire or if he's just that persistent," Olivia said, partially answering her mom's question yet thinking aloud to herself. Olivia shook her head, knowing the answer. Fitz didn't accept the word 'no'. His determination was that of a hurricane. His downtime, his time to form a game plan was peaceful, almost serene yet eerie like that of the eye of the storm. After his plan was formed, after he had time to think, he came full speed ahead, blowing any obstacle out of his way until the job was done.

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown up here yet," Sofia said aloud. If the man was truly as persistent as Olivia was making him out to be, he wouldn't have gone all this time without contact.

"He isn't that crazy," Olivia said sounding sure of her response. Honestly she wasn't too sure anymore, not after the night's events. If he got desperate enough, he just may. "Although he does call, frequently. Just to hear my voice; check in on me; fill me in about his personal life," Olivia shared knowing what he'd mother had been thinking.

"All of this, I created it -this mess- and I have no clue how to fix it. I should have walked away from the very beginning before things got messy and complicated. However, if I'd done that, I wouldn't have Josslyn, and she is the most beautiful gift he could have given me. That little girl makes everything worth it. I wish Fitz would forget about me and save us both a lot of heartache," Olivia sighed as hot tears trickled down her cheeks, not realizing what she'd said until her mother gasped.

"Fitz, As in Fitzgerald Grant III? The 44th President of America?"

"Yes," Olivia answered not seeing the point in lying. Her mother deserved to know the truth.

"Oh, Libby," Sofia said as Olivia rested her need in her mother's lap. This confession finally glued everything together for Sofia. Now it made sense why Olivia didn't tell any of her old coworkers she was expecting. It made sense why she didn't take Josslyn to any of the functions for children at The White House. It especially made sense as to where Josslyn's grey eyes and dirty blonde hair came from.

"If he knew, he'd give it all up. He'd resign. I worked too hard, fought too damn hard to get him into office to just have him throw it all away. In a perfect world perhaps, but this isn't a perfect world. He's a great man who can accomplish greatness. Like I said, I made this mess. I knew exactly what I was getting into. Never mine to have, just didn't think it would hurt so much," Olivia told as her mother rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Are you sure he'd resign if he knew about Josslyn," Sofia asked wanting to know exactly how involved their emotions were.

"Tonight he told me he would give everything up if I asked. He said that without Josslyn in the equation. With Josslyn, I'd have no say, Fi...Fitz would step down. I can't let him give up his dream," answered Olivia, trying to make her mother understand the severity of the situation. Olivia knew Fitz well enough to know the next move he'd make.

"Libby, I know you've examined this situation from many perspectives, but have you thought about how this will effect Josslyn when she gets older? When she begins to have questions about her father?" Sofia wondered. She knew from raising her Olivia after her husband was murdered that it wouldn't be an easy task for Olivia. While Olivia had memories of her father, little Josslyn had none. Sofia couldn't help but wonder if Josslyn was being robbed.

"I've thought about it many times. Josslyn would never have a normal life knowing who her father was or worse, if the press ever got wind of her. Forever know as the love child of President Grant. I can't, won't put her through unnecessary embarrassment and hell," Olivia declared adamantly.

Had the baby not been in the equation Olivia would have found a way to accept being exposed to the media. She was a big girl and could handle anything thrown her way. Baby Josslyn, an innocent bystander, would not be caught in the wreckage if her mother had any say. Olivia would in no way shape or form, deliberately, consciously subject her child to a life of such a chaotic nature.

"One day, she's old enough to understand, I'll explain. Until then, I'll just tell her that daddy loves her but has a very important, difficult job," Olivia answered firmly. She had thought about it many times. Even ask a grown woman, Olivia would call her mother, asking random questions about her dad. Knowing first hand how difficult it was growing up without a father but she always knew Josslyn would have excellent male role models in her life.

"Libby, how long did..." Sofia began to ask but Olivia cut her off.

"A little over a year. Before he was nominated as the republican party's candidate. Before he was President Grant, " Olivia answered. "Joss was conceived Inauguration Weekend. With the transition of working in The White House I didn't realize I was pregnant before it was too late to have an abortion," she said candidly . Now that she had Josslyn she couldn't imagine life without her, but she knew she would have gotten rid of her baby if it had been an option. She loved Fitz enough to make that sacrifice.

"You truly love him," Sofia spoke aloud. Olivia had always been Pro-Choice but swore she's never have an abortion. The fact the thought even crossed her mind, showed Sofia how special The President was to her daughter.

"I do but none of that matters. He's married. He's the leader of the free world. I have to protect my baby. I made this mess and I fixed it. My emotions were clouding my judgment , so I took my heart and walked away," she said. Olivia laid in her mother's lap a little while longer, letting the older woman comfort her wordlessly.

Despite the absence of words, Olivia began to feel more content. All was not magically fixed but relief was granted. With each caress, Sofia assured her daughter everything would work itself out one way or another. As for now that's all Olivia needed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Olivia announced, rising from her spot. "Thank you for not judging me. Thank you for everything, Mommy," she said sweetly, leaning down to hug her mom tightly.

"I love you, Libby," Sofia offered.

"Love you too," Olivia said as she headed to the bathroom. She wanted to wash away any trace of this night. Any trace of Fitz. Any trace of this mess she'd made.

* * *

**AN: So Sofia knows about Liv & Fitz now. Just like last time reviews = sneak peek. Thanks for reading (:**


	6. Ch 6 I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal. I'm just a fan waiting until September**

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts, and favorites this story. Just thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter may be a little sad so tissue alert for some of you...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Miss You**

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Said I been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine?**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Aaliyah : I Miss** **You**_

Olivia had a nagging feeling that she was being watched especially while she was out and about, completing her daily activities and running errands, which is why she hadn't taken Josslyn out with her for a couple weeks. It seemed as if no matter where she looked, two black unmarked SUVs were in close proximity. When Huck stopped by one day he confirmed her suspicions. He commented on the black vehicles parked outside and her missing trash.

He made sure to do a thorough sweep of her house to make sure no bugs had been planted. Huck didn't ask many questions but he wanted to secure Olivia and Josslyn's safety. He was pretty sure President Grant was behind this and it wasn't done out of malice, but one could never be too careful. Huck was one of the few people to know who Josslyn's father was and the importance of keeping her a secret. They were his family and you protect your family, no matter what secrets they keep.

After Huck assured Olivia her home hadn't been bugged, Olivia began to be more conscious of her actions. It infuriated her to no end that Fitz was invading her personal space. He had a country to run, yet he had a security detail to keep tabs on her. She knew deep down he feared she had moved on, possibly that her love for him was diminishing; however, that couldn't be further from the truth. Since the day she laid eyes in Josslyn, her love for him multiplied. Unknowingly, he had given her the most precious gift. Olivia wished he had faith in her, in her love for him. She missed him constantly. Without Josslyn she probably wouldn't be a functioning member of society. However, she did have Josslyn and enough was enough. The stalking tendencies had to stop.

Olivia stormed over to the vehicle parked outside of her office, tapping on the window until the driver rolled it down.

"You tell President Grant that he can stop having you do his dirty work for him," she ranted before making her way to her car.

"Cyrus, tell the President I'll be there in in 30 minutes," Olivia said hanging up the phone. She was beyond fed up. She was going to put an end to this.

* * *

"We need the room," The President commanded, looking around the room. As people filed out, he stood from his desk, walking around to be standing in front of Olivia.

"Hi, Livi," Fitz greeted.

"Don't you , 'Hi Livi, 'me. You have to stop this. Stop with the gifts. Stop having me followed. They are digging through my trash. Do you know what an inconvenience it is to be followed all the time, wondering what will happen next," Olivia ranted.

"I asked for an inch," he retorted.

"I walked away. I left you. There aren't any more inches. Can't you accept no good can come from us being together," she hissed.

"I disagree, look at all the good we've done, all the good we've created," he argued.

"It doesn't matter. I want to move on. I want to try to be happy but I can't do that. Not when you keep inserting yourself in my life," she yelled hoping that would get her point across. "I'll always be in the shadows, waiting in the balance but this isn't healthy. I'm not abandoning you, but my priorities have changed."

"Is there someone else," he inquired his voice shaky as he asked. The sheer thought of her being with another made him sick to the stomach.

"I'm not dating," she said. In reality there was someone else, their daughter. She was now Olivia's first priority. "I miss all the time. I may not express my emotions as willing as you but don't assume they've diminished. You say I ruined you but you ruined me too. You pursued me. You made me love you. And I miss you, all the time. Now, I have to figure out how to live without you. How to get through the day without thinking about our time together. I just want a chance at being happy. The chance to attempt it. Maybe I'll fail miserably but I want to know I gave it a shot," Olivia said, her words a plead to him to back off.

Having been wrapped up in his own pain, Fitz had selfishly forgotten about Olivia. He didn't take into consideration that his persistence was making things difficult for her, that he was hurting her. A part of him wanted her to hurt for leaving him but he couldn't let it happen; his love for her was too grand. Happiness for Olivia had always been his goal, even if it meant he had to be miserable.

"Livi," he said, pulling her hands into his, "I'm so sorry. I never even considered all of the options. That my pigheadedness and selfishness was hurting you," his voice apologetic and his eyes confirmed the sincerity of his words. "Never, never have I wanted you to hurt. I've just been needing you, wanting you. I haven't been able to function since you've left. Not even six months into my presidency and you vanish off the face of the Earth. I wanted to know you still cared; if you still loved me; if your heart was still mine, but I'll stop. I'll tell my guys to stand down. You don't deserve to be harassed in such a manner," he assured her. "You deserve to feel safe and secure. You deserve to live your life."

He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Any pain he was likely to feel would be bearable if he knew his Livi was happy.

"One minute," Olivia requested, knowing she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. Fitz nodded, he couldn't deny her.

His strong arms pulled her body flush against his and he stood against the the sofa in his office. Olivia leaned her head against his chest, melting into his warm, loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and held on as if her life depended on it. She was imprinting this moment in her memory.

She was getting what she wanted yet it hurt like hell. A weight had been lifted off her chest as he granted her wishes; it would be easier to keep Josslyn a secret. While that hurt and weight was gone, another was now placed on her aching heart. She would miss their secret late night chats. The warmth of his voice, the novelty of their conversations. The escape they provided her. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted and needed him just as much as he did her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

With one finale squeeze, Fitz released her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek once more. "I promise."

Olivia grabbed her clutch and made her way to the door. With her hand on the knob she turned back to look at him. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up, giving her a wry smile. It didn't matter how much it hurt him, all cared about was her sanity and she loved him for it.

"Mister," Olivia began but stopped herself," Thank you, Fitz" she said in a whisper. With those words, The President knew he'd made the right decision, and one day he had a fighting chance. He knew in his heart this wasn't the end.

* * *

**AN: So Fitz still doesn't know about Josslyn and he's also agreed to give Olivia some space, poor guy can't seem to catch a break. Both Liv and Fitz are heartbroken right now, let's see how they do with their time apart. We'll be seeing more of the team soon.**


	7. Ch 7 Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do know own Scandal. I do however own a jar of Nutella which helped me write this chapter**

**AN: I can't thank you all enough for your reviews. Also, there's a tissue alert for this update...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart **_

_**The waking up is the hardest part **_

_**You roll outta bed and down on your knees **_

_**And for the moment you can hardly breathe**_

_**-John Mayer: Dreaming With a Broken Heart**_

Olivia sat in the large, plush rocking chair which took residence in Josslyn's room; cradling her baby girl, watching the sunrise. Today was going to be an exciting day. It was the day of Josslyn's christening, but it was also Olivia's first Mother's Day. As Olivia watched the sunrise, mesmerized by the various hues which filled the sky she thought about how drastically her life had changed over the last year. It had been around this very time a year ago she discovered she was expecting. Now she had a beautiful little girl.

One who loved to be read to. Who devoured Honey Nut Cheerios and mashed sweet potatoes. Who had spoken six words. Who was soothed by the sound of music. Who was easily amused by her playing with her belly. Who enjoyed pulling herself up with the assistance of furniture, only to fall and giggle instead of crying.

It seemed as if every day Josslyn was doing something new, discovering something new and it amazed her mother. The doctors had told Olivia Josslyn may develop at a slower rate due to her early birth, but with each visit to the pediatrician, Olivia was told her baby was on the right track.

It warmed Olivia's heart to know she and Fitz created such an incredible child. One she would be presenting before God, asking him to watch over her and protect her. In a perfect world this is something she would be doing with Josslyn's father. He'd stand up at the altar by her side looking devastatingly handsome. He would have requested for Olivia to pick out his attire, not wanting to appear too stuffy. His father, sisters, and kids would all be there, behind them in the pews, supporting them; however, Josslyn wouldn't have her father, grandfather, aunts or siblings there with her. Much to Olivia's dismay it isn't a perfect world.

Details such as those of made Olivia doubt her decisions. Her resignation. Having Huck forge adoption records. Not giving Fitz a choice. Asking the man she loves to walk away. All choices she second guessed. So Olivia sat, keeping Josslyn snuggled close to her while watching the sunrise, dreaming of what her first Mother's Day would have been like with Fitz by her side.

* * *

The entire Grant Family had gathered at The White House to celebrate Mother's Day. Kathleen and Nancy, Fitz's sisters, along with their husbands and children were all excited to be celebrating the holiday as a family. It was one of the only days out of the year that they all gathered together and put aside their differences.

For Fitz, it was a day that he wasn't POTUS. To his sisters, he was Little Tripp, a nickname they'd given him at birth. To his nieces and nephews he was their fun loving Uncle Tripp, who always told the best jokes and asked about new events in their lives. To his kids, he was just their normal dad. To his wife, it was the one day where no tension existed. They may not be in love but Fitz would always care about her. She had given him children and there had been a time she was his best friend, and for that he would be forever grateful.

Now Mother's Day was over and Fitz was feeling on top of the world. He'd brokered two major events. Two events that would surly wind up in history books. He was bringing their troops home, cleaning up the mess 43 made. To top off that achievement, The Dream Act was being passed. President Grant was getting back into the swing of things.

Instead of wallowing away, he was being proactive. Fitz wanted to be a man Olivia could be proud of, one she could brag about. Although he wished it was her by his side, celebrating these victories he'd made possible for the American people, he was too happy about his accomplishments to dwell for too long on her absence. Indeed, his heart constantly ached for her, it was a daily struggle not to call her, and it took all restraint not to send her gifts. It nearly killed him when it dawned on him he couldn't deliver the news to her personally; however, he could hear her voice cheering him on. He also had his memories kept him sane. Vivid, intense, all-consuming memories.

From the most innocence memory such as sitting next to one another on the campaign bus. To the most erotic memory of his fingers tangled in her hair as she wrapped her full, juicy, plump lips around him, fulfilling one of his fantasies. Those were all memories that made his promise easier to follow through. Those memories allowed him to sleep, to dream. And in his dreams, he didn't have a broken heart, instead he had his Livi.

* * *

There Olivia Pope sat on the soft, carpeted floor of her daughter's nursery having a panic attack. One minute she'd been perfectly fine, sharing a relaxing evening with Josslyn, Abby and her mother. They were recording Joss' attempts to walk. Then Olivia burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears. That's when it happened. Josslyn said her seventh word. "Dada."

The tears, the guilt, they hit Olivia like a ton of bricks. She'd robbed Fitz of this moment. This was a milestone that couldn't be recreated. This was his week, he'd accomplished a great deal on a professional level. Hearing his daughter finally say 'Dada' would have sent Fitz over the moon. No amount of rationalization could take away guilt she felt. Soon after the thought entered her brain, she dropped to her knees, clawing at her neck; she couldn't breathe.

Olivia asked for this. No one else could take responsibility for this but her. She pushed him away. Deliberately keeping him out of her life and away from their child.

"Libby, sweetheart you have to breathe," urged Sofia as she gave Olivia a brown paper bag, rubbing her daughter's back in a circular motion in attempt to calm her.

Abby quickly took Josslyn out of the room, knowing Olivia's panic attack would upset her daughter. Unfortunately, her efforts were done in vain because Josslyn soon burst into tears just like her mother, clearly attuned to her mother's emotions.

"Oh Joss, it's going to be okay. Your momma is going to be just fine," Abby cooed as she rocked the little one back and forth attempting to calm her down.

"I did this," Abby heard Liv sob from the other room.

"What, Libby, what did you do," Sofia questioned.

"I'm the reason he'll never hear his daughter say 'Dada'," she confessed, sobbing in an uncontrollable mess. "I pushed him away. And it hurts. I can't...I can't..." she hyperventilated trying to force the words out.

"Breathe, Libby, breathe", Sofia urged.

"I can't... I can't breathe. I can't do this...not without him. He should be here...with me...Joss," she cried, grabbing the bag again, hoping the burn she felt would subside. "It hurts... I look at her and it hurts...she's his...and I can't...I can't fix this... He's gone and I can't fix it," Olivia sobbed finally realizing the severity of the decisions she'd made. She could go back in time and undo everything.

He was gone and it hurt like hell. She was kidding herself when she thought she could move on. Every time she looked at Josslyn, she was reminded of him. She couldn't escape him if she wanted to. Josslyn was a piece of him. A living, breathing, growing reminder of everything she had with Fitz.

In that moment, Olivia finally understood the saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

"

* * *

**AN: So Liv is going through Fitz withdrawal while he's taking their separation in stride. And Joss said "Dada" . Things are going to get a little... messy next chapter. You know the drill, leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll share a preview with you. **


	8. Ch 8 She's Out of My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, unfortunately. **

**AN: Wow, over 100, can't you all have take such an interest in my story. Thank you. As always, thanks for your reviews. I love hearing what you have to say. It will be a little while longer until Fitz learns Josslyn is his daughter so be patient with me. However there are lighter times ahead; there will be fluff to help mend your hearts. This update has a mild tissue alert so be warned...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: She's Out of My Life**

_**She's Out Of My Life**_

_**She's Out Of My Life**_

_**And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry**_

_**I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die**_

_**And It Cuts Like A Knife**_

_**She's Out Of My Life**_

_**- Michael Jackson: She's Out of My Life**_

"Olivia Gabriella Amalia Pope, enough is enough," Sofia said pulling the covers away from Olivia.

Olivia had never been one to cry. As a baby, she was much like Josslyn, finding amusement in everything. When the children would pick on her for being smart, she never let it get her down. After grieving for her father, the only tears Sofia ever saw Olivia shed were those at the funerals of loved ones or happy tears at joyous occasions. The Olivia knew and loved, the Olivia Sofia raised, did not lie around wallowing over a man. Her Olivia was strong, always finding a silver lining and a reason to move forward.

"You don't understand," Olivia said childishly.

"You're most certainly correct. I do not understand. I don't understand how you can lie around for two days when you have a little girl to take care. I don't understand how you can wallow around like this. I didn't raise you like this. You made your choice now dammit it's time to leave with your consequences," Sofia roared. It was time to give Olivia some tough love.

"Josslyn is in good hands. I just need to get my head together. You have to idea what it's like to have your heart broken like this," Olivia said stubbornly, facing her mother.

"I don't know? I think I know better than you do. You see, the man I loved since I was nineteen years old was taken from me. The man I loved didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't drive the man I loved away, he was taken from me. You aren't the first woman in the world to have her heart broken. But what you don't see is that this isn't the end. He's still here on this Earth, more than likely, waiting for the day that he can be with you. Do you know what I would give to have one more day with your father," Sofia said and suddenly Olivia's entire perspective rotated.

"Do you know how desperately I wanted to die with him but I couldn't because I had you. I had to tell my twelve year old her father was never coming home. I had to recreate my life. It hurt like hell. It was a hurt so profound, so deep, so intense that I don't know how I made it but I did. Libby baby, you have to fight through this rough patch. This isn't the end of your world," Sofia said sincerely.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive," Olivia apologized. Her father's death was something she didn't think about much. A time in her life she tried to block out.

"I know Libby."

"For the first time in my life, I felt like I did the wrong thing. Fitz and I," she sighed, lightly tapping her chest," Fitz and I... We had a good thing and then it went bad because of me. Because I took his voice away. I was his Sweet Baby, the one person who listened to him, who didn't brush him off. And now I'm just like everyone else. I thought I was being selfish by staying but in actuality all my decisions were made in vain. All about me, never about us. I was selfish. I forced him to walk away because of my wants. I wanted to be normal but I'm not normal. I've never been normal and I don't want to be normal," she cried. "I just want him in my life."

"Libby baby, you can't stop living your life. You have Josslyn and you have your firm; focus on those two aspects of your life. This is just one tiny chapter that he won't be a written in," Sofia urged. "If he loves you the way you say he does. If he loves you the way you love him, he'll be back. Your time isn't over. You just have to have faith. Faith that you will both reach a point in your lives where you're free to be together. Where it won't hurt to be together. Just have faith," Sofia assured

* * *

"Liv, I made breakfast," Abby announced as she tiptoed into Olivia's room. "I hope you're dressed. Sofia let me."

"What do you have," Olivia asked from the edge of her bed, fresh out of the shower.

"I made my infamous chocolate chip pancakes, apple cinnamon french toast, turkey sausage, fruit, coffee, and juice," Abby replied, gently placing the tray on Olivia's night stand.

"Perfect comfort food," Olivia smiled reaching for a piece of fruit. "And thank you for taking care of Joss."

"Don't mention it. You know I love spending time with our girl," Abby smiled leaving a pregnant pause. "Liv, do you want to talk about it?"

In all honesty, Abby had never been more frightened than she had been that night. Seeing Olivia crumble was surreal. Olivia was superwoman, she was a tough cookie. Nothing could bring her down, or so Abby thought.

"Until recently I remained contact with Joss' father. He still doesn't know about her. I felt it was in everyone's best interest he didn't know but now..."

"Now you're having second thoughts. Olivia, I think you're doing a phenomenal job raising Josslyn. As long as you're doing your best. As long as you're making sure that she's safe, protected, and loved that's all that matters," Abby said sincerely.

She'd come from a home where her parents attempted to buy her love, being raised by nannies. Something she truly believes resulted in her falling into her abusive relationship with her ex-husband. If anything, looking at Olivia and all she did for her daughter, Abby knew Josslyn wasn't a little girl lacking love, attention or affection.

"Thank you, Abby, it means a lot to hear you say that," Olivia offered with a smile. "When I walked away, when I left his life, I never thought I'd hurt so much. I thought it would be easy but it isn't. Not with Joss sometimes I look at her and I'm not sure whether I should laugh or cry. That night, that night was a day where I needed to cry," Olivia revealed.

"It'll get better, Liv. You're one of the strongest women I know. Trust your gut. It's never betrayed you before. You're a gladiator, don't forget that," Abby offered. " And next time you feel like everything is just too much to bear, call me up and we'll go on a baking binge," Abby smiled, giving her friend a small nudge.

"A baking binge, the guys would love that," Olivia responded with a small laugh.

* * *

Olivia Pope changed Mellie Grant's life in many aspects. Olivia was the reason Mellie was the First Lady. Olivia was the reason Mellie could have a civil conversation with her husband. Olivia was the reason Mellie no longer felt guilty for having a relationship with Keith Fuller, her old friend from prep school.

Olivia had transformed Fitz. At times Mellie felt their involvement was dangerous but she couldn't deny the positive influence Olivia had over her husband. That being said, Fitz's moods had been erratic since Olivia's departure. Most days he was content, then there were bad days when he was short with everyone but the kids; however, there were rare days when glimpses of the old Fitz, Olivia's Fitz, would appear. No matter the mood, the man was constantly working and barely sleeping. Mellie knew if something wasn't done quickly - if she didn't come up with a plan soon - Fitz would run himself into the ground.

"Fitz, this isn't healthy," Mellie said as Fitz said on the edge of the bed.

"What Mel?"

"You not sleeping isn't healthy; maybe you should call," Mellie began to suggest.

"Don't, don't say her name. I promised not to interfere with her life," he sighed. "I crossed a line and now I have to live with the consequences."

"Did you show up at her office?" Mellie asked wanting to know exactly what he husband had done. If all communication between the two had ceased she knew Fitz had to have done something drastic.

"I had a couple guys follow her," Fitz said causing Mellie to snap her head in his direction. "I know, I know I fucked up. Mel, you don't understand. You can fly out to California and see Keith. People aren't always breathing down your neck, waiting for you to slip up. Waiting for you to fail. Aside from the kids, Livi was the one person who made me happy. She was the one person who didn't have some hidden agenda. Now I've pushed her away. The one woman I love and I can't even talk to her. I took her for granted. Thinking she'd always be there. When I have a bad day, she's the one I want to call. When I hear a funny joke, I want to share it with her but I can't because she's out of my life."

"Liv, she walked away because you're a great man. She walked away because she knew you were the best man for this job. And you are most certainly correct, I don't understand because I do have Keith. But you have to take care of yourself. Working like this and barely getting an ounce of sleep isn't helping anyone. Don't make Liv regret her decision," Mellie said in a sympathetic tone. "One day, we'll get divorced. We'll go our separate ways but until then you have to make the best of this. Is our situation ideal? No, not in the least bit but we put ourselves here, never thinking we'd fall in love but we did. But we have a responsibility to this country, to Karen & Jerry. So just hold on a little while longer. She's not out of your life forever. Just temporarily."

"Thanks, Mel. I'm going to go grab a snack before I attempt to get some shut eye," Fitz thanked squeezing her shoulder his time in office I'd become easier for them to talk like they used to. They'd never be the couple they once were but they now had some resemblance of a friendship.

Fitz made his way down the halls he replaying Mellie's word in his head. She was right, Olivia believed in him. He needed to be on top of his game, taking care of himself so he could perform his job to the best of his abilities. If push came to shove he'd even begin taking sleeping pills because living like his wasn't healthy. He had to think about his country, his children, his Livi; they all needed him. As he turned the corner he had a list of tasks he'd get taken care of tomorrow to better himself. Olivia may be out of his hands but his life wasn't. He just had to keep reminding himself that Liv still loved him, and she'd want him to take care of himself.

"Mr. President, I've been looking for you everywhere," Cyrus said quickly trying to catch his breath from all the running he'd done.

"What is it Cyrus?"

"We have a major problem. I need you to come with me immediately," Cyrus delivered in a grave tone.

* * *

**AN: So Mellie isn't completely cold-hearted. Momma Sofia gave Olivia some tough love. Abby, gotta love Abby. And the crisis has begun...You know the drill reviews = previews .**


	9. Ch 9 I Run to You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal. However, Baby Josslyn & Momma Sofia are all mine**

**AN: Many of you had mixed emotions about a nicer Mellie. Remember at the end of the day she doesn't want Fitz dead, then where would that leave her. Out of The White House. And silly peeps, of course Fitz knows about Keith. Mellie has needs too and Fitz sure wasn't about to go there again. Now let's see what Cyrus had to tell POTUS**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Run to You**

_**This world keeps spinning faster**_

_**Into a new disaster so I run to you**_

_**I run to you baby**_

_**And when it all starts coming undone**_

_**Baby you're the only one I run to**_

_**I run to you**_

_**Lady Antebellum: I Run to You**_

The President needed a drink and a stiff one at that. After listening to the tape Cyrus had received in the mail he knew he was in trouble. There was someone out to get him, to blackmail him. Someone knew about him and Olivia.

"Mr. President, I think the woman on the tape..."Cyrus began knowing they needed to be proactive. To nip the situation in the bud as soon as possible.

"Is not an issue, Cy," Fitz said as he rubbed his temples and he lowered his head.

"Mr. President, with all due respect sir, whoever it is on this tape with you could be behind this," Cyrus tried to reason. He knew Fitz has been off his game lately but he never thought it was due to a woman.

"Cyrus, it isn't her. So drop it and move on," he stressed, not wanting to think about Olivia. Momentarily hearing her sighs of passion had been too much for him to handle.

"Excuse me for what I'm about to say but I think your trust in this woman is misguided and even a tad bit...stupid," the last word slipped out with caution.

Fitz snapped his head up and stared at his Chief of Staff fiercely. If looks could kill, Cyrus would be dead.

"The woman on that tape was one of us. The woman on tape is on our side. The woman on that tape is Olivia Pope! That's how I know I can trust her. So no Cyrus, my trust is not misguided or stupid," Fitz roared back as Cyrus' eyes widened in shock.

Cyrus' brain was having difficulty processing the words The President just uttered. Cyrus couldn't believe it. He'd known Olivia for years, had taught her when he was a professor at Princeton. Fitz, he'd been his right hand man for years. Fitz told him everything of importance yet he kept this to himself.

Now everything was coming together for Cyrus. He often wondered why Olivia resigned so abruptly. No matter how hard he pushed, she would never tell him. Neither Fitz nor Olivia had given him an inkling that they had been having an affair.

"How long," Cyrus asked pulling his head out of the clouds. He needed to know.

"A little more than a year," Fitz responded.

"You're the reason she left," Cyrus stated.

"I can only assume. She's never told me. I found out the same way you did, Cy," he explained.

Cyrus sighed and paced the room. He knew Olivia would never betray them which meant his first hunch had been squashed.

"Someone is out to get you, Mr. President," Cyrus spoke not knowing what else he could possibly say. "And I'll be damned if I let that happen."

* * *

One week after receiving the sex tape, Cyrus received another, this one a video of Nixon's resignation. Any wonder about what the blackmailer wanted was long gone. They wanted to bring President Grant down. Cyrus' attempts to discover where the tapes had come from were futile. He knew there was only one person who could get them out of this bind and it was up to him to convince the president to ask for help.

"You have to go her, Mr. President," Cyrus stressed.

"I promised I wouldn't interfere with her personal life. I can't go to her," explained the President.

"This is business, not personal," Cyrus reasoned.

"That's her on that tape. It doesn't get any more personal than that, Cyrus," he hissed back. He'd thought of going to Olivia but he would rather not drag her into this. He'd hurt her enough already.

"It is my job to make sure you stay in office. I'm giving you forty-eight hours to go to Liv before I do," Cyrus threatened before leaving Fitz to his own devices.

* * *

"How could you be so careless," Mellie roared.

"It's not like I recorded it myself and then lost it," Fitz barked back.

"You have to fix this. I have given up too much, sacrificed too much by being Mrs. Grant, I refuse to lose this," Mellie yelled.

"Everything in this damn world is not about you! How do you think I feel. Knowing someone was privy to such a private, intimate moment. Knowing my presidency could go to shit because of this," Fitz retorted staring at his wife fiercely.

"You are going to call Olivia and fix this. I don't care if you have to break her heart by telling her you slept with some dumb bimbo. You will call her and have her make this right. I'm not leaving because you got your heart broken and couldn't keep it in your pants," she ordered.

"Couldn't keep it in my pants? That rich coming from you," Fitz chuckles darkly ,"You fly to California at the drop of a dime to spread your legs for Keith...I didn't sleep with some dumb bimbo, as you so eloquently put it. The tape is of me and Olivia. Furthermore, what I do, how I choose to better myself is none of your fucking concern!"

"You're jealous, jealous that I have someone to take care of me and you don't. That's not my concern. My concern is what you do. Because until you're out of office it all affects me. From where you piss to who you sleep with to what styling products you use in your hair," she threw back. "You will suck up your pride, stick your tail between your legs and go to Olivia and let her make this right. If you don't handle this, I sure as hell will," Mellie threatened before storming out of the room.

* * *

Olivia walked around her kitchen, in grey boy shorts and a purple camisole. She poured herself a glass of wine and made her way to her sofa. She was too wound up to sleep yet her brain was too fried to do anything productive. It had been a few days as her team tackled three cases at once; she'd needed the distraction after her panic attack. A male rape victim fighting for custody of his child, a dispute over a millionaire's will and corporate espionage. She had only seen Josslyn , who was currently at Sofia's, for an hour and it killed her.

Sipping on her wine, Olivia heard her phone ring but ignored it. After it rang for the third time it dawned on her something could have happened to Josslyn and she quickly grabbed her phone, her heart racing. As she looked down, the number was private and knew it could only be one person.

Olivia battled with herself as to whether she should answer it or not. He had kept his promise and kept his distance. She hadn't heard from him in months. She decided he'd only be calling if it where of the utmost importance, seeing as though it was after midnight.

"Olivia Pope," she greeted, waiting to hear his voice.

"Hi Liv," he greeted, his voice music to her ears. A voice that used to whisper sweet nothing's to her. One that calmed her when her brain went into over time. One that could send chills down her spine and make her toes curl with just a simple hello.

"Mr. President, is there a reason you're calling," she asked.

"I," he began but was cut off by Olivia telling him to hold on.

As she answered the knock at her door, knowing only a select few people were allowed on her floor after midnight, was shocked to see Fitz standing in her doorway.

"Hi," he greeted holding the phone in his hand.

"Hi," she sighed before pulling herself together. She dragged him inside and looked out the door to make sure no one had seen him. "What are you doing here? You cannot be here," she said adamantly.

"You said you'd always be around if I needed you. Well, Livi, I need your help," he confessed has he walked further inside her place.

"What's wrong," Olivia asked greatly concerned.

"Cyrus received this in the mail the last week, and you need to listen to it," he explained holding a disk out to her.

"What is it," she asked curiously as she slowly took the disk from him.

"It's a sex tape," his tone blunt.

Olivia's gasped in shock at his words.

"I don't want to hear you..." she began to say angrily but Fitz stopped her.

"It's not what you think. Trust me," he said looking her in the eye. Olivia nodded, knowing in her gut that she needed to listen to the disk.

She walked over to her stereo system and popped the disk inside. Soon the room was filled with breathy moans. It pained her inside to listen to him with some other woman but he needed her help and she wasn't go to let him down. She however was not expecting what happened next.

"Take off your clothes," Fitz's voice filled the room and Olivia gasped, turning around to lock eyes with him. It wasn't some other woman. It was her. It was them. Their first time and suddenly everything had changed.

She wanted to stop the recording but she couldn't. There was a part of her, the less sensible part that wanted to listen because she wanted to relive that night, that moment. The logical side of her needed to listen. She needed to know how long the tape was. She needed to know how much damage she'd have to clean up.

So she listened, sharing an intense gaze with her once lover. As every sigh, grunt and moan filled the room, Liv and Fitz relived their first time. It didn't matter that they were standing on opposite sides of the room because in that moment they were no longer in Olivia's townhouse. It as 2008 and they were back in his hotel room. Acting on what they only had dreamed of.

The way Olivia's legs found residence over Fitz's shoulders. The way Olivia's hair formed a curtain around them once he rolled them over. How Fitz groped and kneaded her round bottom. All fantasies come true.

They felt each touch, each kiss, each connection. An intense, all consuming, over powering chemistry filled the air between the two. As they listened, it was as if they were watching an accident, wanting to look away but they couldn't. Finally it happened.

"Oh Fitz," Olivia's sultry voice sounded throughout the room, "Fuck," the voice exclaimed only to be followed by more sighs, groans and muffled words.

"Shit..., Livi, just like that," Fitz's voice hissed, "So good. Only you, Sweet baby, only you."

Olivia heard all she needed to hear. She stopped the recording, finally breaking her gaze with Fitz; finally breathing again. She thought she'd combust right there, so she slowly walked to her couch, searching for the right words.

"How? Why? It's been two years. Why now," her words stumbled, although she knew he didn't have the answers she was seeking.

"I don't know," Fitz walked to stand in front of her. "Whoever it is, they sent a video of Nixon's resignation speech as well. They want me to step down."

"Liv, you know I wouldn't have come to you if I," he began but she held her hand cutting him off.

"You don't have to explain. I know you've been keeping your distance and I'm thankful for that. I'm just glad you were smart enough to know that you needed me on this," Olivia said looking up at him.

"I always need you," he confessed, squatting in front of her.

"I know and I you," she responded. "Unfortunately, it's a blessing and a curse. "

"Cyrus knows about us," he revealed and Olivia nodded in return.

"I have to tell my team about us," Olivia admitted receiving a nod from Fitz. If she said it had to be done then he wouldn't question it. He trusted her completely.

"Are you hungry," she asked out of the blue, surprising the man in front of her.

She knew she should be trying to get him out of there. Making sure he didn't stumble across a picture of Josslyn or the nursery, but a part of her loved having him there. Aside from that she needed to do something, fix something. Her world was slowly crashing down around her and she needed to form a game plan. Until she could do that, she had to contribute something. Even if it was something as simple as making sure Fitz was fed.

"Famished," he answered truthfully.

Upon hearing those words, Olivia excused herself to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers. She also grabbed the bottle of wine she'd opened before returning back to him. Upon entering the room, she found him sipping from her wine glass. He had removed his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Olivia wanted to stand there watching him attempt to relax. It felt like the most normal, natural thing in the world but they weren't normal

"You could have asked for your own," Olivia said as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm impatient," he said simply. He grabbed a fork and took a bite of the salmon. "This is good, where did you get this from?"

"It's something I just threw together the other evening," she answered as she too took a bite.

"I always imagined you being a fantastic cook, especially after I tasted your cookies," Fitz expressed causing Olivia to choke on her food. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing his warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"Fine. Just went down the wrong pipe," she assured, grabbing her wine, not wanting to admit she had a dirty mind. The twinkle in his eye let her know that he didn't buy her explanation but that he would not press the issue.

So the two sat in silence, eating their food and drinking their wine. Fitz would periodically refill both their goblets, wanting to prolong the moment. While most people would have found the need to fill the room with empty words, they were content with solely being in the other's presence. He knew this wasn't realistic and that was okay. After this night, she wouldn't be his Livi; she would be the Great Olivia Pope, The Fixer. She would be doing everything humanly possible to ensure the tape ,their tape, was never made public. She would be saving his presidency.

"How have you been sleeping," Olivia questioned, pulling him out of his head.

"I've had better nights but the late nights have been productive," he responded. "You?"

"You know me. Always working. I find time though," she assured.

"I'm assuming you've had a busy week," he stated.

"Indeed, I have but what brought you to that conclusion," Olivia said peering up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Well for one, you were awake when I called. Generally you only stay up this late after you've worked so long that your brain won't let you sleep. Also, your hair," he said gesturing to the curly bun on top of her head. Most people didn't know Olivia had natural hair as she usually wore it straight. "Your curls mean you more than likely missed a hair appointment due to work," he stated.

"You know me well," Olivia said as she stood, gathering the tray with their empty plates. Fitz's eyes stayed glued on her ass as she walked out of the room. Olivia had made him as ass man. He was enraptured by the way her hips naturally swayed when she walked, making her backside even more appealing. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about how easy it would be to have his way with her then and there. Her defenses were down, she was sleep deprived and barely dressed but he'd never take advantage of his Livi that way.

"Come. Sit." Fitz invited as she entered the room.

Normally Olivia would fight him but she was too drained. She conceded, and was immediately pulled into his side, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, securely.

"You need to sleep Livi," he whispered, hoping to relax her.

"As do you," she returned in the same tone.

She wrapped her arms around him. Grabbing one of his hands and threaded their fingers together. Her head rested against his chest while his found a home atop of her head. The two stayed snuggled up, until they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open as the first hints of sunlight made itself known. The absence of a warm body, causing those eyes to search around the room until they spotted the figure they had been searching for. There he stood, looking out her window, watching the sunrise. Her heart wanted nothing more than for her to make her way over to him, wrap her arms around his solid form, and watch with him as she'd done in the past. Instead she picked her feet up and traveled across the room, deciding to settle beside him.

"How long have you been awake," questioned Olivia.

"About ten minutes. I didn't want to wake you. You looked, peaceful, at ease," he explained, his voice still raspy for sleep.

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he said discarding the sun to look at her.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree," she countered.

Fitz nodded, his attention now back on the scene before them. Sunrise had always been their time. Sure it represented their departure but it was always the most fitting way to conclude their time together.

Knowing time was limited, Fitz began to walk around wanting to explore. Her home appeared to be bright and tranquil. A place to escape to and wind down.

"I've pictured your place numerous times, I like it. It's very you."

"One of the perks of being alone" Olivia responded, turning to face him. Her heartbeat immediately quickened as she saw him pick of one of the pictures from Mother's Day Weekend.

Olivia was holding a sleeping Josslyn while her cousin Camille sat beside her, both women smiling brightly for the camera. Most of Josslyn's face was turned away from the camera as she was snuggled into her mother's breast.

"Is this a recent picture?" Fitz asked holding up the framed picture.

"It's from Mother's Day Weekend. My first, as godmother to little Aria there," Olivia lied smoothly.

"Beautiful name, beautiful baby. Aria looks very comfortable; I can't blame her though, she did find an excellent pillow," he flashed her a smile quickly. "I'm assuming this is Jessica, Ella or Camille," Fitz said remembering those were three of her closest friends. It would only be ideal for one of them to make Olivia the godmother to her daughter.

"She was rather comfortable that day. And yes, that is Camille. And Aria is beautiful. She's stolen my heart," Olivia said truthfully.

"I can tell. You look very...maternal but that doesn't surprise me. You're one of the most genuine people I know. I always knew you'd make a terrific mom. Baby Aria is a very lucky girl to have you as her godmother," Fitz spoke sincerely, tugging at Olivia's heart.

This picture also explained the baby products his guys had found in Olivia's trash. For a brief moment he'd hope she'd had their baby; however, it was just a brief moment. He knew his Livi would never keep him away from their child. Olivia had always been the one person to let it to him like it is, so he wasn't sure why he'd expect things to suddenly change.

Fitz stood there imagining just for moment it was him on that picture with Olivia. That the baby was their own and they were celebrating Olivia's first Mother's Day as a mom and not simply a godmother. He envisioned their baby would have Aria's complexion and full lips. He pictured a baby with brown curly hair and his grey eyes. One whose cheeks where round and smile bright like Olivia's.

Fitz looked up at Olivia and saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew then her mind had begun to wander like his. He knew then that it was time for him to go. Staying any longer would do more harm than good. He promised he'd let her live her life. More importantly he needed her on her A game. Being there, toying with her emotions, filling her head with what-ifs and possibilities was not going to achieve that goal. In order for her to protect him, he knew he couldn't be the man she loved; he had to be her client.

"I should get going," Fitz announced as he placed the photo back to its rightful place.

Olivia grabbed his tie and jacket, while he went to put on his shoes. Fitz made his way to Olivia until he was standing in front of him. She stood up on her toes, placing the tie around his neck. Her fingers worked effortlessly as she prepared him to leave her and go back into the real world. After making sure the tie was perfect, Fitz turned away from her, as she assisted him with putting on his jacket.

Fitz made slow, calculated steps toward the door, not wanting to leave. Not wanting to face the severity and reality of the situation at hand.

"Fitz," Olivia called out, resulting in him turning to face her," That was the best sleep I've had in a year. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise it'll be handled."

"You're the only person I could trust with this. The only one who could possibly understand," he spoke calmly.

"Goodbye Mr. President, I'll be in touch," Olivia said as she watched his hand reach for the door.

"Bye Olivia, I'll see you soon," he returned before walking out into the real world.

* * *

**AN: So, the sex tape has surfaced. I can promise you there is no Amanda Tanner. Liv & Fitz got a good night's rest. Fitz kinda knows about Joss or should I say Aria. And that Mellie is something else. The next update is a flashback...You know the drill reviews = previews**


	10. Ch 10 Worthy Of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or Justin Timberlake. I do however have just about every sing Justin song on my iPod. Love him but I digress...**

**AN: You all are all just lovely. I wish I could reply to everyone's reviews but some people don't leave leave an email address but I do read everyone's review. So many of you were upset with Liv for lying to Fitz and you should be, shame on her. And yeah, nice Mellie didn't stay around for too long. And because so many of you had questions about the trash I addressed it last chapter. I take what you all say into account. Now enough of my rambling and onto the fluff...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Worthy Of**

_**Girl I find you so amazing**_

_**With everyday I learn more about you**_

_**The way you work day out and day in**_

_**And still find time for us too**_

_**Justin Timberlake : Worthy Of**_

**2008 – Campaign**

Olivia crawled into bed, snuggling into Fitz's side. He was sitting up against the headboard, reading a file and he was wearing his glasses. It was rare for him to wear his glasses up when he did, Olivia loved it. Upon feeling her press into him, he took off the glasses - much to Olivia's dismay- and set the file on the night stand. Fitz bent down to kiss the top off her head. Feeling the wetness of her hair, he looked down at her with eyes of wonder causing Olivia to look up at him confused.

"What's wrong, do I have toothpaste of my face or something," Olivia inquired trying to figure out why Fitz was looking at her with such astonishment.

"Your hair, it's curly," Fitz replied in amazement.

"Yeah and, " Olivia said waiting for more of an explanation.

After being in The South for a week, Olivia knew it was time to wash her hair. She didn't have time to seek out a salon, and she doubted her hair would survive the humidity. When she found herself in such situations she did what she always would: return to her curls.

"I didn't know you had curly hair," he answered.

"I don't understand what's so important about my hair being curly," Olivia said, shaking her head in amusement as a few drops of water landed on his shoulder.

"I don't want to overstep my bounds but," Fitz started, not sure how to approach the subject.

"What is it?"

"I've heard you're not supposed to touch a black woman's hair without her permission and there's nothing more that I want to do right now," Fitz confessed causing Olivia to laugh.

"Oh Fitz baby, you're adorable," Olivia giggled as she leaned over giving him a quick kiss. "The ways you've touched my body. The things you've done to my body and you're asking for permission to touch my hair. It's endearing," Olivia said with a smile, her warm chocolate eyes shining brightly into his clear grey ones.

"I wanted to be considerate," he said innocently.

"I know, baby."

"So can I, Livi," he asked with eagerness.

"Of course you can," she smiled, granting him permission.

Fitz took one of her curls and twirled it around his finger. He then brought his hand to her roots and massaged her scalp, which led to Olivia moaning involuntarily. Fitz looked at her with an impish grin and continued his motions, pleased with the reaction he was receiving. In all honesty he was truly fascinated by her hair. The way in which no two curls were identical and the way the hair on her crown and sides wasn't as thick as the rest of her hair. When her hair was straight everything was neat and uniformed; however, her curls were wild and untamed. In retrospect Olivia's hair was much like her. In public Olivia was clean cut and structured but when she was with Fitz, she was a completely different person.

"You are easily amused," Olivia laughed at Fitz's almost trance like state.

"No, you just look different," he said," in a good way certainly," he clarified quickly. "Your curls make you look younger, they soften you; I like it," he complimented.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you wear your hair like this more often," he inquired.

"Several reasons. For starters there's the fact that wearing my hair curly does make me appear younger. Do you believe people would take me seriously?"

"Your presence commands respect. It doesn't matter if you wear your hair curly or straight."

"You're biased, but thanks for feeding my ego. Then there's also the fact that I work in a White Corporate America. Sometimes you have to conform to other's standards to get what you want. Curly hair, big lips, and darker skin makes people uncomfortable. It doesn't matter how intelligent I am if I can't even get my foot in the door. If I already have two characteristics - which I have no control over- working against me why would I add another that I can simply remedy. When I'm not working, I can wear my curls out. I'm not saying it's right, but this is the world we live in, Fitz," she explained in a nonchalant tone.

It bothered Fitz that something so simple as genetics could hold Olivia back. When he looked at her he didn't see skin color; he saw a gorgeous woman who was without a doubt smarter than him. A woman who was witty and feisty yet caring and compassionate. Olivia could have been a smurf for all he cared and he'd still want her. The fact that in the twenty-first century, she made crucial decisions - decisions that would be trivial to me- was bothersome. It was one of the reasons he strived to be president.

"That doesn't bother you," he questioned, still toying with her hair.

"It is what it is," she answered with shrug and Fitz nodded in response. "Now back to your original question, let's see... It's less time consuming for me to wear my hair straight. When my hair is curly it has to be washed more frequently; I have to use more styling products, and it takes forever for my hair to air dry. That's time and effort I could be contributing elsewhere," Olivia answered, easily transitioning the topic.

"How often do you wash your hair," Fitz asked with curiosity. This was the first time he'd seen Olivia with wet hair and could never recall a time when she'd washed her hair in his presence.

"It depends. In the winter months, especially in colder climates about two weeks. In the summer, one week and that's pushing it. My hair will usually be a frizzy mess in the summer months; I don't feel like dealing with , which is why I'll wear my hair in a bun during summer time," Olivia explained as she repositioned herself in his arms, " I could explain my routine but I'll spare you all the boring details. "

"No, please continue," he urged, truly wanting to learning. With those words, Olivia began to explain her hair routine. She gave details why she slept with a certain type of pillow case. She gave examples of how different her hair was in its natural state. The explanation of certain terminology was given. Olivia also incorporated hand gestures to demonstrate what her styling routine would resemble. All the while, Fitz sat attentively watching her every move, holding onto her every word as if she were a preacher on Sunday morning. Periodically, he would interrupt, asking for clarification. To Olivia, the fact that he found a topic as minute as her hair fascinating made her love him even more. His curiosity showed he wanted a better understanding of her life, her culture. It further reiterated what they shared wasn't a sleazy affair but an actual relationship.

"Interesting, I never knew hair could be so complex," Fitz stated," One day will you let me wash and style your hair," he requested.

"One day, Fitz. Now any more questions?"

"One more," he answered and Olivia sighed dramatically but countered with a smile. "Typically you sleep with your hair in some kind of braid or twist, do you do the same thing when it isn't straight?"

"Sometimes but tonight it's going up," she answered, which prompted her to pile her hair on the top of her head, leaving the sides in the front to hang, and secured it with a hair tie.

Fitz took one look at her and began to chuckle.

"Hey, no laughing! You'll hurt my self-esteem, "Olivia teased, poking him in the chest.

"I promise it's good laughter. You look...adorable, Livi. You've got to let me take a picture though," he said in-between laughs.

"Fitz..." Olivia said skeptically knowing him having such an intimate picture of her would raise suspicion if anyone ever saw it.

"Here's a deal. We'll take it with your phone and you can get it to me later," he bargained.

"Spoken like a true politician. You have yourself deal," Olivia giggled, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Nope, we have to seal it with a kiss," Fitz said leaning in to place a quick kiss on her lips. He then reached over her and grabbed for her phone.

"Smile for the camera, Sweet Baby," he said suggestively.

"You are dirty," Liv exclaimed, "but I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Is that a promise," he inquired.

"Always. Now take your pictures so I can make good on my word," Liv commanded.

"So bossy," Fitz laughed as he began his countdown.

It was nights like these that made everything worth it. Learning new details about one another. The ability to let loose and be silly. It made all the obstacles worth overcoming. These are memories that could never be replaced nor forgotten.

* * *

**AN: Don't you just love Fitz, he's the sweetest! Unfortunately it's back to reality for these two next chapter. Let me know what you think about the flashbacks. Would you like more? You know the deal reviews = previews. Thanks for reading (:**


	11. Ch 11 Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal much to my heart's dismay.**

**AN: I'm thrilled you all loved the flashback and I promise there will be more. Many of you had questions about those pictures. Know that they are floating around someone out there and that they will make an appearance. Also expect there to be an update every Scandal-ess Thursday. I'm sure you get tired of reading this but thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

_**I'm**_ _**gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**_

_** -Onerepublic:** **Secrets**_

One by one, as the team filled into their meeting room they immediately knew something was wrong. Fresh baked goods, various fruits, and beverages were spread across the table. Olivia baking meant trouble. The last time she'd done that was when she wanted them to take on five cases as once. Aside from that, they'd been promised the day off. Whatever was about to occur was going to be drastic.

"Thank you all for being here. You know I wouldn't have called if it weren't of the utmost importance," Olivia said apologetically standing at the head of the table. "I know I haven't been myself lately," Olivia paused as she surveyed the room, "And I know I have been asking a lot of you lately. If we agree to take on this case, it will have our undivided attention until this issue is resolved."

"What exactly is going on," Abby questioned as she took a bite out of a banana nut muffin. "This is scrumptious by the way. Very moist," she complimented.

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile in her voice. "Unfortunately. I cannot disclose the details of the situation until we agree to take on the case," Olivia explained.

"So basically you're asking us to walk blindly into a situation," Harrison asked sipping on his coffee.

"Yes. You know I'd tell you if I could. Due to confidentiality reasons, I can't," she explained. "I will tell you this is personal. I take it as a personal attack," Olivia's voice was steady, quick and fierce.

"I have to warn you, people may dig into your pasts if we agree to take this case. I'll understand completely if you'd rather sit this one out," Olivia explained. She knew Cyrus would be digging into everyone's history as soon as she made the confirmation call.

"I trust you. I'm in." Huck said loyally before eating his danish.

"I'm in," Stephen said after Huck. Soon one by one, everyone had agreed to take the case except Abby.

"Over a cliff," she said with a smile and Olivia knew she'd won Abby over.

"We have been hired by the President of the United States of America," Olivia shared calmly while everyone eyed her. Stephen and Huck, the only two members who knew Josslyn's paternity stared at Liv a little longer.

"On this disk is a sex tape of President Grant," Olivia revealed and Abby nearly choked on her muffin.

"Forgive me, I just wasn't expected that," Abby said ," Now let's get back to whatever Olivia was saying."

"This tape is over two years old meaning whoever sent this has had it for a while. This was recorded during his campaign, in his hotel room in Georgia. They want to take the President down. They want him to resign," Olivia said, meeting the eyes of each team member.

"How do we know when and where this tape was recorded," Abby questioned.

"We just know," Olivia answered.

"Could it be the woman on the tape that's blackmailing him. Perhaps she's a bitter ex," Harrison suggested. "And she's just plain power hungry."

"It's not her," Olivia answered quickly, her tone sure of her response.

"How do you know? I know President Grant is your friend and that you're the reason he got elected but men lie. People lie," Abby questioned a tad bit skeptical.

"Because I'm the woman on the tape," Olivia confessed as the room filled with expressions of shock.

"Then that means, Josslyn is..." Harrison started but lost the words utterly shocked, which was a rare occurrence in itself.

"Josslyn is the President's daughter and is as big of a threat as this tape," Olivia confirmed and the room broke into uproar. Everyone began to throw questions at Olivia, wanting to know more.

"Does he know about her?"

"Are the two of you still having an affair?"

"Is he the reason you left the White House?"

"How long did this go on?"

"You slept with the President?"

"I promise I'll answer all your questions soon but right now our focus has to be making sure this tape doesn't get exposed. I'm on this tape. My voice is on this tape," Olivia said in a serious tone.

"If this tape is released, there is no way to spin it. The world will know I had a relationship with President Grant. "

"Give us all the vital details," Harrison requested.

"Cyrus, his, Chief of Staff, received this a week ago. He then received a another video of Nixon's resignation two days ago. All their attempts to find the source have been dead ends," Olivia rattled off. "I am no longer sleeping with the President. We had an affair a little over a year, it began during his campaign. I ended things last May. All communication was cut off two months ago and was resumed this morning when he showed up at my place. He doesn't know about Josslyn and I'd like to keep it that way. Anything else?"

"Liv if you are still being watched," Harrison began but Olivia cut him off.

"He was having me followed," Olivia explained, "that's no longer an issue."

"It still can't hurt to make sure. I'm going to do a sweep," Huck said finitely, leaving no room for argument.

"You'll have to play the tape for us," Harrison said.

"I know."

"We'll need a list of everyone who knows about the two of you," Stephen added.

"We also need to know everyone who worked with you during the campaign but also in the White House," Abby added, finally speaking.

Olivia handed out files containing all the information they needed.

"How long do we have," Quinn questioned.

"Two weeks, at the most," Olivia answered. "I know this is a shock to you all..."

"You owe us no explanation. We all have a past. We all have secrets," Huck stood up, "You did this before we were a team. Right now you aren't our friend; right now you're our client," he said firmly, speaking for everyone in the room.

* * *

"Olivia you don't have to stay," Stephen said sympathetically. He was afraid she was reaching her breaking point. She had confided in him about her panic attack and subsequent pity party which had followed. Having to let go of her secrets, to reveal such an intimate, private moment with them couldn't be healthy. He could tell she was running off pure adrenaline and was sure to crash soon.

"No. I'm staying. We are a team. We'll do this as a team," Olivia said admittedly. She had already prepared herself after Fitz had left. She knew what she would have to endure.

"If you say so," he replied wearily.

As Harrison pressed the play button, Olivia turned to face the window. She couldn't look at their faces. Instead she pictured Fitz and her time with him the night before. Being in his arms, feeling loved and safe. She easily tuned out the tape until his voice was heard.

"_Take off your clothes_."

Then Olivia heard a gasp. She turned her head slightly and saw it had been Quinn. She watched as Harrison sat with his eyes closed, almost as if her were mediating. Stephen held his head down, looking as if he wanted to be far, far away. Huck sat, his face as hard as stone. And Abby, Abby looked shocked. Olivia, bit her bottom lip and went back to drowning out the tape.

When her own voice broke her concentration she felt all eyes on her but she never turned around. Olivia knew if she saw their faces she would lose her resolve.

"This isn't a sex tape, this is straight porn," Abby blurted and Stephen's eyes popped open to glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know everyone was thinking it," Abby justified.

"_Leave it to Abby_," Olivia thought.

* * *

"Those gifts, the ones you used to get every Thursday. Those were from him weren't they," Abby questioned.

It was no secret that up until two months ago Olivia was receiving packages every Thursday. Sometimes flowers, other times it was jewelry, food from her favorite restaurant or bakery. They had been concerned for Olivia's safety but she promised the person meant no harm.

"Yes. We met on a Thursday. That tape, it was recorded on the wee hours of a Thursday morning," Olivia shared. "I left on a Thursday. Thursdays are...Thursdays were our days. "

"About my comment earlier, I apologize. It was inappropriate and I know it couldn't have been easy for you to share that with us," Abby said sincerely.

"Abby, it's fine, but thank you."

"I just have to know, why? You have tons of men ask you out. Why him? He has a wife and kids. He's the president," Abby asked wanting to make sense of the situation

"From the very first day, he was attracted to me. I fought it for a long as I could, Abby, but I fell in love. He's charming and funny and sweet and attentive and loving," Olivia described. "It was never just about sex. I wish it had been just about sex. I know he has kids. I know he's married but when I'm with him the world stops," Olivia explained looking her friend dead in the eye.

"I didn't asks for any of this. I didn't want any of this. I wanted to do my job and walk away. I didn't want to fall in love, not with a married man, not with him," she explained shaking her head. "You can't even begin to imagine the guilt I felt. But to say I regret it would be a lie. He's one of my dearest friends. I'd do almost anything for him. I love him. And out of all of this, I have my baby. How can I regret the one thing that gave me Josslyn. I can live with the guilt and the heartache. I can live with not going home to him every night because at the end of the day I have her. A living, breathing reminder of what we shared," Olivia explained.

"Liv..." Abby started after seeing the turmoil her friend was in.

"He wants a life with me. If I asked. He'd resign. He'd give everything up for me. He'd walk away and never look back. He'd give up his dream for me. He'd give up being President of the United States to be with me. To take me out on a date. To hold my hand and kiss me in public. To marry me," Olivia shared surprising Abby, "But I won't let him. I can't let him. He's not mine to have. He belongs to his wife. He belongs to his kids. He belongs to the America people. I worked my ass off to get him into office. And I'll do it again to keep him there because that's how much I love him. It if it means keeping our child a secret. Even if it means lying to him. Even if it means breaking our hearts," Olivia's tone sullen. "That's why that night, when Joss said 'Dada' it tore me apart. There's nothing simple about my relationship with him but it wasn't planned. It just happened," Olivia said before excusing herself.

Abby always the skeptical one had viewed the situation with bias and preconceived notions. She looked at the situation as if it was the President and his mistress. Not as her colleague, her friend and the man that friend was in love with. Abby had forgotten that the world wasn't simply black & white; she'd forgotten how selfless Olivia was but this conversation reiterated it.

Olivia had always been larger than life in her eyes but with that new tidbit of information she was much more. She was now arguably the most powerful woman in America, in the world. She had a crisis management firm which knew the secrets of numerous powerful people. She had carried on an affair with the leader of the free world; an affair which resulted in a secret love child. One word from Olivia could send the country unto an uproar. And to top it all off the man was willing to give up his presidency for her. If that wasn't powerful, Abby didn't know what was. Despite all the power Olivia held, she wouldn't dare use it.

Olivia Pope was one of the most selfless people she knew. Olivia was willing to give up her own happiness to ensure the happiness of a family, of the American people. She was willing to endure the hardship of being a single parent. She would rather sacrifice herself and suffer for the greater good of humanity. To watch a man strive and lead a nation; to watch that man help create a better world for the American people. If Olivia could do all that , the least Abby could do was stand beside her and support her along the way.

* * *

**AN: So the team knows about Fitz, they heard the tape. And that Abby, gotta love her. We'll see more of the team next chapter, and Baby Josslyn will make an appearance to lighten the mood. Thanks for reading, and remember reviews = previews. Happy Thursday (:**


	12. Ch 12 You Are Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal but I wish I did.**

**AN: So many of you had mixed reactions about Abby. What can I say, the woman has no verbal filter. I will tell you that you'll find out who's know about Baby Joss all this time. We'll also see another side of Fitz. Thanks for the reviews. I'm shutting up now...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Are Invisible**

_**I got something I can never tell**_

_** -Anya Marina : You Are Invisible**_

Within a day the team had narrowed down a list of people they suspected. The number one person on the list was the First Lady.

"I'm guessing the wife. Harrison said yesterday a bitter ex, but a bitter wife could work. I'm sure she didn't approve of her husband sleeping with another woman," Abby said trying to make sense of situation.

"No, Mellie would never," Olivia said.

"I'm not too sure, Liv. Abby does make a good point. There's nothing worse than a woman scorned," Harrison said.

"I basically lived with these people for two years. The Grants do not have a typical marriage. He was running for President, but Mellie was running for First Lady. She would never jeopardize the power which comes with being First Lady. The only thing that made Mellie upset is that I left her husband vulnerable and off his game," insisted Olivia in a fierce tone.

"She knew?" Stephen question a bit surprised. While he had been privy to more than the others, he didn't have the slightest inkling Mellie was aware of Olivia's relationship with the President.

"Of course she knew. Mellie Grant is many things and naive isn't one of them," shared Olivia. Not only did Olivia make Fitz happy but Mellie had her own person. Mellie felt if Fitz had someone to take care of him they both would be happy in the long run. While Liv would never share the intimate details of Fitz and Mellie's marriage, she didn't need them wasting time in the wife.

"The person we need to be looking into is Sally Langston's camp, especially Billy Chambers. He was never happy with her joining forces with us," Olivia shared offering insight.

"Huck, I want you to look into his financial records during the campaign. See where his money was going. Also dig up any dirt on him, no matter how small, "Olivia ordered.

"Stephen, I need you to fly down to the hotel we stayed at. Ask around. I'm sure someone on staff will remember something."

"Harrison, I need you to keep examining that tape. Is there anything that stands out? That might help us throw the credibility of this tape if it is leaked. "

"Quinn, I need you to stay with my mother for a few days," Olivia said leaving Quinn a bit disappointed.

"So I'm a babysitter," Quinn asked.

"No you are not a babysitter. I'm trusting you with the most important person in my life, Josslyn. You need to be alert at all times. I don't want to disrupt Josslyn's routine but I also don't want any pictures of her. If the person who has this tape knows it's my voice then, they'll begin to snoop around. I don't anyone to know I had the President's baby. It is your job to make sure it doesn't happen," Olivia rattled off. "Any more questions?" Olivia asked before Quinn scurried to the door.

"Abby," Olivia started turning her attention to the fiery redhead, "we are going to meet with the President."

* * *

Before heading out to her meeting Olivia stopped by her mother's to see Josslyn. It had been week and she missed her little one terribly. As soon as Olivia and Abby walked through the front door, Sofia began to fuss over them. Olivia appeared to be well rested, something she stored in the back of her mind for later. She insisted Abby looked hungry and dragged her to the kitchen, acting like a true Momma Gladiator. This also gave Olivia some alone time with her daughter.

"Oh, look at you," Olivia said as she picked Josslyn up out of her portable crib. Josslyn was just waking up from a nap and had been her give Olivia a sleepy smile when she first heard her mother's voice. That smile slightly broke her heart because Fitz would have the same when she would wake him in the mornings.

"How did my little Poppet enjoy her nap," Olivia smiled as she held Josslyn close.

"Mama," Josslyn responded, reaching to tug in her mother's hair.

"You like playing with Mommy's hair don't you," Olivia cooed as she walked around the room with the chubby little blonde. "It must be a Grant thing. Your daddy loved to play with my hair," Olivia said and then suddenly stopped in her tracks as she realized what she's said. She quickly rebounded and began her pace again.

"Dada," Joss said, her face squinting up as if she were confused but when her mother smiled down at her, Josslyn yanked Liv's hair and began to giggle.

"Oh Jossiepoo, you're so silly," Olivia exclaimed kissing her daughter's cheek before going to sit down. "You're just a silly, silly girl. You know that. But you make my days brighter," Olivia assured and Josslyn nodded mirroring her mom's grin. "You are the best thing out of all of this. You are the most precious little girl on this planet and you make everything worthwhile," Olivia said aloud as if Josslyn understood her words. Josslyn reached up and placed her chubby hands on Olivia's cheeks, mashing them together.

"Mommy loves you, Jossie. I always have and I always will," Olivia beamed as she kisses the top of her daughter's head.

"Mama, swee," Josslyn exclaimed rubbing her belly to let her mother know she wanted sweet potatoes.

"Okay, Poppet, Mommy will feed you," Olivia nodded.

Josslyn looked up at her mother, with her big grey eyes and clapped her hands excitedly.

This time with Josslyn was exactly what Olivia needed. Just a few moments alone with her daughter made anything seem possible. Something that still amazed Olivia. This tiny little being who only knew ten words, and spent most of her day being catered to was Olivia's world. This tiny little person completely altered Olivia's world and made everything better. She kept Olivia grounded and was the light of her life. Olivia knew she'd be able to get through the day because she'd be coming home to an adorable baby girl.

* * *

"When you said we were meeting the President, I figured we'd be heading to The White House, not going to Camp David," Abby said once they were let in by security.

"Given the sensitivity of the situation we wanted to meet somewhere with less foot traffic."

"Then why did you bring me?"

"I needed someone I trusted. I needed someone who would make sure I didn't do anything...crazy. "

"Okay," Abby nodded.

"If The President asks about a baby Aria, she's my goddaughter. Camille is her mother. End of story," Olivia said before exiting her Audi.

"You're finally here," Cyrus greeted hugging Olivia. No matter how hurt he was by her actions, he still knew she could be trusted and that she would get the job done; however, when Cyrus felt crossed, he could forget reason.

"I had to square some things away with my team first," Olivia explained. "Cyrus, this is my colleague Abby Whelan. Abby, this is Cyrus Beene, President Grant's Chief of Staff. "

The two exchanged pleasantries before Cyrus began to debrief them. Olivia did the same before the group made their way to the room where Fitz and Mellie were.

"Liv, you look great. It's nice to see you, although I wish it were under different circumstances," Mellie greeted with hug.

"Same to you. I hope you had an enjoyable Mother's Day," Olivia returned.

"I did. Karen and Jerry, mainly Karen, made me breakfast," Mellie beamed. "And thank you for the card. It was absolutely lovely."

"Livi," Fitz smiled softly.

"Mr. President," Olivia met his gaze quickly before turning to Abby.

"Mr. President, Mellie this is my associate Abby Whelan," Olivia introduced before the five of them sat down.

"We all know who the woman is on the tape with Fitz," Mellie spoke jumping straight to the point as she eyed her husband, "and we all know what dire consequences will occur if this tape is ever exposed to the public."

"My," Olivia began but was interrupted by her phone. Seeing that it was Stephen she excused herself. After a quick update she returned with news to share.

"A maid said two men paid her three grand to let them into the room before and after your stay," Olivia shared.

"Do we know who hired these men," Cyrus asked.

"No but my gut is telling me it's Billy. I've never trusted completely him. We're looking into his finances and personal affairs as we speak, "Olivia relayed.

"I always had a funny feeling about him. If the person was to spontaneously release the tape what options would we have," Mellie asked.

"If the first part of tape was ever released, we could say it is President and Mrs. Grant, if the situation reaches that far," Abby threw out.

"And if the tape is released in its entirety," Mellie inquired.

"Well worry about that if it happens," Fitz said.

"Has everyone on the list I provided for you been cleared," Cyrus turned his attention to Liv, sifting topics, his tone short.

"Yes, there were no red flags. And my people can be trusted," Olivia assured.

"Are you certain," Cyrus pushed.

"Cy, you've always had faith in Liv. Why stop now," Fitz interjected in a stern voice before Olivia could answer.

"I hardly think my mother would want the world to know her only child had an affair with a married man - let alone The President, "Liv shot back.

"You're right. I'm sure it would break Sofia's heart to know her daughter spread her legs so easily for The Pretty Boy President," Cyrus retorted.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about Cyrus," Olivia said giving Cyrus an icy look.

"Cyrus," Fitz cautioned as his patience wore thin.

"Fitz, it's alright I can handle Cyrus," Olivia said as Abby and Mellie sat back in awe.

Abby couldn't believe Cyrus had just spoken about the president in such a manner in his face. Furthermore, she was still shocked by Mellie's overall behavior. She acted as if Olivia was her best friend, never mind the fact Olivia had an affair with her husband. Mellie on the other hand was shocked by Cyrus' disrespect for Olivia. He adored that woman; that all did. For him to attack her so viciously was surreal.

"No it is not alright. I will not sit back and let him treat you as if you're some common whore."

"If the shoe fits," Cyrus quipped.

Fitz slammed his hands on the table and instantly all eyes were on him.

"Cyrus that is enough. You will respect Olivia," Fitz roared. None of them had ever seen him so furious. We fell in love..."

"You fell in love, how sweet. When the American people ask why you cheated you can just tell them you fell in love and suddenly everything will go back to be normal. And we'll all shit roses and sugar and will be merry," Cyrus responded sarcastically. "I don't think so. You were screwing the staff. A staff member that is significantly younger than you, might I add. People won't take too kindly to that. Did you become president just to get laid because I'm sure Olivia still would have fucked you as plain ole Governor Grant, since she loves you."

"I have had it up to here with you and your comments. I have no issues with taking digs from you, but I won't tolerate you treating her like this. Just because we decided not to confide in you doesn't allow you to be rude to her. She was done nothing but support us and this administration. If my own wife can sit back and keep her mouth, you sure as hell can. I owe you no explanations. You seem to forget you work for me. "

"I work for the American people."

"No. You work for me. I work for the American people. I am the president, not you. When I say jump you say how high. You take orders from me, not the other way around. Now when I say you will respect her dammit, it is a fucking order, not an option," Fitz roared fiercely, fed up with Cyrus' behavior and blatant disrespect. "Now apologize to Olivia, dammit" he voice firm and commanding, leaving no room for argument.

"I apologize," Cyrus gritted through his teeth.

"It's fine; I know how Cyrus can get. His job is to protect you and right now I pose a threat," Olivia addressed Fitz specifically. Her tone was neutral, as if she wasn't fazed.

"You aren't a threat. Your reputation is also on the line," Fitz reasoned.

"I think we can all agree that the only thing that matters right now is keeping you in office," Olivia said and everyone nodded in response. "Cyrus and I will have a little chat later," Olivia said, glaring at her former mentor.

"Liv, can I speak to you privately," Mellie asked surprising everyone.

"Mellie," Fitz began but Olivia stopped him.

"It's perfectly fine," she said getting up to follow Mellie out of the room.

The two made their way outside and took a seat on the patio.

"I figured you needed to get out of there," Mellie said genuinely.

"Thank you," nodded Olivia as the two women fell into an easy silence.

"I know why you left. I know about the baby," Mellie confessed, her words blunt.

"I," Olivia said opening her mouth but not finding the right words.

"Fitz doesn't know. You leaving broke his heart enough. I wouldn't dare tell him you've been keeping him from his child. It would completely devastate him," Mellie said softly. "I know it may seem that I'm a cold hearted, power hungry bitch but I do still care about Fitz. He's the father of my kids and at one point he was my best friend."

"Mellie, it's me. I understand," Olivia said.

"How could I forget so easily? You see everything, know everything. I understand why you've kept your distance. It would kill me to walk away from Keith, but as a mother, I understand doing anything I protect your children. With that said, have to do everything we can to keep that tape from becoming public. Our children's lives will be completely altered. I don't want them to be embarrassed and harassed," Mellie expressed kindly.

Suddenly Olivia saw Mellie in a new light; this was Mellie the mom. No matter if she originally planned to have children or not, the moment those kids took their first breathes her world changed much like Olivia's.

"How did you find out," Olivia inquired.

"The day before you resigned, I bumped into you. Then I caught a glimpse of your sonogram when I was helping you put your belongings back in your purse," she answered truthfully leaving Olivia astonished.

"You've known all this time, yet you haven't said a word to Fitz?"

"I didn't know if you kept the baby or not. Why hurt him anymore. I figured you're a smart woman; if there was a way for him to be a father to your child and remain president you would have figured it out. You're The Great Olivia Pope, it's what you do," Mellie said easily. "Plus, I can only assume you've kept your distance for such a great amount of time because you kept the baby. "

"I did. Her name is Josslyn. She'll be nine months on Thursday. Josslyn and Fitz, I'd do anything for those two but I'm sure you've figured that out. I know one day he'll find out what I've done and I'll be able to live with his anger and disappointment. I worked my ass to the bone to make sure he was elected , and I wasn't going to allow him to up and quit," Olivia spoke freely. "And I agree with you wholeheartedly, our children don't deserve to have their life's flipped upside down because of some asshole with a vendetta against their father. So when I say, I'm doing everything humanly possible I mean it," Olivia said fiercely.

"I know and as far as Josslyn goes, this conversation never happened," Mellie promised.

The two women made their way inside with a new understanding. They both were protecting their children at all costs but also the man who fathered them. Both woman cared for and loved him. At the end of the day both Mellie and Olivia knew the world was a safer place for their children with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III as the President of the United States.

* * *

**AN: Mellie knows. Mellie has known for months and has kept her trap shut. Anything to stay FLOTUS. How do you feel about Mellie and Liv making a united front for their children? And don't you just love angry Fitz. He showed Cyrus who was boss. And Baby Joss, isn't she adorable. Just love her! I'll have the next update posted no later than Monday night. Enjoy your weekend. & You know the deal reviews = previews**


	13. Ch 13 I Need You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. You all seem to love angry, protective Fitz as much as I do. And Cyrus, what can I say. He's Cyrus. I promise that you can trust Mellie. She's not a villain, just bitchy at times. And see, I got this update out ahead of schedule. This update is a flashback, so happy reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Need You**

_**North needs south east needs west...**_

_**No needs yes yes yes**_

_**Up needs down life needs death...**_

_**No needs yes yes yes**_

_**I need you**_

_**I need you**_

_**I need you**_

_**You...I need you**_

_**-Alicia Keys: I Need You**_

**Campaign - 2008**

"Livi," Fitz sighed as Olivia diligently buttoned his shirt "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Fitz, stop whining. She's your wife. No matter what type of marriage you have I won't rub this in her face," Olivia chastised.

The last two weeks, Mellie had been campaigning with them which meant Fitz's time with Olivia had been limited. Mellie knew about his relationship, gave it her seal approval. "Don't have any slip ups," she said," but I'm sure that won't be an issue. This is Olivia we're talking about," and the subject was dropped. Mellie thought Olivia was good for him. He was well rested, his mood was more jovial, and he as doing excellent in the poles. Olivia had been her saving grave. Despite the fact that Fitz had assured Olivia on multiple occasions that Mellie had no qualms with their involvement, Olivia didn't feel comfortable spending time with Fitz when Mellie was around.

"Mellie doesn't care. Don't you understand? When I go back in there she'll ask about you. Then we'll argue about the bed. We'll have a brief chat about the campaign and the kids, and then we'll just lie there playing with our gadgets," Fitz complained hoping to change her mind.

"Look, Mellie will be gone before you know it. So suck it up and be glad I'm still putting out," Olivia patted his chest.

"I don't have to have sex with you. I'd trade sex just to sleep here with you," Fitz tried to negotiate as Olivia raised her eye brow. "Don't look at me like that; you know how I am when I don't sleep."

"I most certainly do, which is why I'm kicking you out now. If I were naive, I'd take you up on your offer, but I know you baby. You can't go two weeks without sex. You can barely handle five days without being in the verge of self-combustion," Olivia said.

"I need you to sleep. I need you like I need air. If I'm grouchy tomorrow it'll be all on you," he warned leaning down and kissing her lips quickly.

"That'll be Cyrus' problem. I have teleconferences tomorrow remember," Olivia taunted.

"Yet another reason I'll be grouchy. I won't even get to see you. No good morning kiss, either," he pouted.

"Will a good night kiss suffice?

"I'll take what I can get," Fitz said, leaning down to capture her lips. Her took her bottom lip and nipped on it, running his fingers through her hair. His tongue ran across her lip in a soothing motion. Olivia stood on tip of her toes to and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. His one hand traveled down to her backside, pulling her closer to him, groping her. Olivia moaned into Fitz mouth and she could feel him smile. Coming to her senses, Olivia pulled back, knowing he was trying to seduce her into letting him stay.

"It's not going to work, Fitz," she said finally catching her breath.

"It was worth a try," he smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he made his way to the door.

"Now sleep tight baby. Love you."

"Love you too," Fitz responded, stealing one more kiss before leaving.

* * *

"You could have at least acted as if you liked me out there," Mellie hissed once she and Fitz were back in their suite.

"I only slept for two hours last night. I already have a difficult time faking it with you on a good nights sleep. So forgive if playing the happy couple wasn't my top priority today," Fitz snapped back as he plopped down on the sofa, loosening his tie.

"Why didn't you just stay with Liv? Lord knows it would have made my night more enjoyable."

"She wouldn't let me," he shared. "She doesn't want to upset you. If only she knew if takes a hell of a lot to upset the Iron Lady," he quipped.

"Yes, like her husband fucking up in public. That upsets me. You need to get your priorities straight. We will not lose this election because you can't control your emotions."

"We? We! Last time I checked, I was running for president. And if you weren't around. If I wasn't for you being here, I'd be happy. I'd have my Livi. But instead I have to put up with you and your bullshit," he grunted.

"Me and my bullshit? You're no walk in the park either. My tolerance is up to here with you and your shit. I would rather be across the country than here with you but I'm a team player. I do my job. I smile and kiss and play nice. And you need to do the same. I'll be gone and you can go back to being with your darling Olivia."

"Oh here we go. It's all about Olivia isn't it," he yelled.

"Olivia, I have no issues with Olivia. It's you! I commend her for putting up with your bullshit! I don't know how she does it; all I know is that she needs to get back to doing whatever it is to keep you on line. Because I can't deal with this much longer. You want to throw it all down the drain because you aren't getting laid. How fucking pathetic, pull your shit together Fitz," Mellie ranted for storming of the room.

* * *

"Liv, can I have a moment of your time," Mellie asked politely as Olivia finished up a conversation with several workers.

"Of course, we can go to one of the conference rooms if you'd like," Olivia answered as she tried to figure out what Mellie could possible want to discuss.

"That would be perfect. I'll just let you finish up what you're doing and I'll see you there," Mellie smiled before strutting of of the room.

Olivia finished giving orders to a few people before she slipped out of the chaotic room. As Olivia made her way to room her mind once again began to go over the possible topics Mellie would want to discuss and they all came back to one person: Fitz. Olivia knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Liv, close and lock door please, and have a seat," Mellie requested and Olivia did as she'd asked. she was certain this conversation would be pertaining to her involvement with Fitz.

"Now Olivia I'm sure you know why I asked to speak with you," Mellie began looking Olivia head on.

"I can only assume it has something to do with Governor Grant," Olivia responded.

"Governor Grant," Mellie laughed to herself quickly at Olivia's formality, "Let's cut to the chase here Liv; we're both very busy people."

"Okay, let's," Olivia responded sitting up straighter putting on her game face.

"Since my arrival Fitz has been moping around as if someone killed his puppy. He's been agitated, grumpy and for a lack of a better word, a pain in the ass. We both know you're carrying on a relationship with my husband and honestly I could care less," Mellie said bluntly to a shocked Olivia.

"Mellie, I'm not sure what you'd like me to do or say," Olivia tried to recover quickly.

"Fitz has told me you've backed off since my arrival which is why he's in such a pissy mood. My goal is to get him elected, that can't happen if he's sleep deprived and lashing out at everyone. You should go back to the way things were; it's best for everyone," Mellie said simply as she took a sip of water.

"You can't be serious," Olivia challenged, her voice that of utter amazement. "I know you and Fitz don't have a conventional relationship, but you can't be happy about him sleeping around."

"You are correct about us not having a conventional marriage. We married out of convenience, because it was logical and practical, because we both had similar goals. But here's what you're missing," Mellie said, as she slightly cocked her head to the side," I've been in love with another man since Jerry was two. If Fitz was sleeping with random women, in large quantities I would certainly have an issue but he isn't. The man has fallen in love with someone I admire and find delightful. Someone who has the same goal: getting Fitz into office," Mellie said sincerely, as her eyes softened with her words.

Olivia could have said that was one of the first statements she's heard come out of Melanie Grant's mouth that didn't hold a hidden agenda. The brunette appeared to be truly happy her husband had found someone to make him happy.

"Mellie, it doesn't matter if Fitz is in love with me or not. You're still his wife and I would never," Olivia began explaining her reasoning about her distance.

"I'm only his wife legally. He hasn't touched me since Jerry was conceived, and until you came along I can't remember the last civil conversation I shared with him. We stayed married for politics and for the kids. The only good being Mrs. Grant does me is getting me into the White House. If you think I have issues about you and Fitz you're greatly mistaken. If anything I applaud you for putting up with him, Mellie assured. "I'm sure he stays awake at night thinking about smothering me with the pillow. And I'm this far away from strangling him. So for the love of all that's holy please go back to him," Mellie pleaded.

"As long as you have no drawbacks about my involvement with Fitz I'll handle things. I would never want you to be uncomfortable," Olivia said genuinely.

"Liv, I'm the Iron Lady, it takes quite a bit to make me uncomfortable," Mellie smiled, "And it would be rather hypocritical of me to disapprove of your involvement when I've been doing the same for years."

"I see your point," Olivia nodded. "Mellie, I want you to know I would never go to the press about any of this."

"Oh I know, I trust you. I always known you're smart, Olivia, and you know being caught up in such a public scandal would be detrimental to your career. You're a good person. You care about this family. Why else would I be so accepting of you or even reveal to you I've been having an affair for almost a decade?"

"Because you know you need me around to keep Fitz happy and to get into the White House," Olivia countered.

"Touché," Mellie nodded. "So do we have an understanding?"

"We do," Olivia confirmed.

"Oh thank god, I can go back to having a bed all to myself," Mellie exclaimed as she joined Olivia in laughter.

"I do have one question for you. Purely out of curiosity," Olivia said.

"Okay," Mellie raised an eye brow.

"It isn't the toe-sucker?"

"Oh god no! I just flirt with him to get good seats at musicals," Mellie answered honestly.

Mellie and Olivia would never be best friends but they shared a mutual respect and likeness for another. They shared similar goals and were both bonded by one rather important man. Leaving the conference room, the left enlightened with a mutual understanding and an odd resemble of a friendship.

* * *

"I've missed this," Olivia whispered as Fitz massaged her ear lobe. He'd awoken around one to find Olivia still wide awake, typing away on her computer. He saved her files then carried her off to bed. When all else failed, he knew the ear lobe trick would calm her senses and help send her to a peaceful slumber.

"So have I," Fitz pulled her closer to him as they spooned.

"Will you be nicer tomorrow?"

"I'll be the nicest person in the entire campaign," he kissed her cheek.

"Good, because this was not helping you in the poles. And you need to thank Mellie."

"Why," he asked, momentarily stopping his motions.

"She changed my mind about letting you stay here."

"Really, did she? Guess I will have to do something nice for her."

"Yes you will."

"And you need to take care of yourself. I know you've been running around here trying to fix the damage from me being in a foul mood."

"Fitz baby, I'm fine. This is me in my element, doing what I enjoy doing."

"I know. I just want you to take care of yourself, Livi. You're always so worried about me, taking care of me but who's taking care of you," he said placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You are, baby, you are. I know you're the one who sent me the basket and those flowers. Thank you, baby. You being here, holding me, loving me. That's all I need. All I need is you," Olivia said honestly, taking his free hand and kissing it.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do. Sometimes I feel as if I'm robbing you. You deserve more, but I'm too greedy and selfish to let you go. I need you too," Fitz confessed.

"You aren't robbing me of anything. I'm right where I want to be. I have a good man who respects, adores, and loves me. I couldn't ask for more. Let's just leave it at that, "Olivia said, snuggling further into his embrace.

"Fitz."

"Yes, Livi."

"I love you, baby," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Sweet Baby," he replied, placing three kisses on her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Bitchy Mellie & Nice Mellie with some fluff between Fitz & Liv. The only thing that was missing was Baby Joss. My week will be a little wacky so updates will probably be Tuesday( maybe) and Thursday ( definitely) but don't hold me to the Tuesday one. Oh and I totally stole the ear bit from The Things We Lost in the Fire. So tell me what you think and you'll get a treat. Thanks for reading and enjoy your week. **


	14. Ch 14 Breathe Me

**Disclaimer: I don't on Scandal but on Friday I will own the season 1 DVD! **

**AN: I had mixed reactions about the Mellie & Olivia alliance. I promise that flashback will be important once Fitz learns about his baby girl. now onto the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Breathe Me**

_**Help, I have done it again **_

_**I have been here many times before **_

_**Hurt myself again today**_

_**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **_

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me**_

_**-Sia: Breathe Me**_

Olivia and Fitz walked the property outside, side by side, fingers often brushing. He'd requested for Hal and Tom to keep their distance, wanting one moment of peace with Olivia. The pair took slow, calculated steps to allow the chance to enjoy the scenery. The sun shined brightly in the heavily wooded area and there was a light breeze around them. As they walked, the sound of the animals and the ground beneath their feet went unheard. They were lost in their own little world.

"What did you and Mellie talk about," Fitz sought out, breaking the silence. When the two women left the room, he, Cyrus and Abby briefly speculated about the topic of the conversation.

"We discussed why I left , and what would happen if the tape was released," Olivia answered vaguely not wanting to lie to him again about Josslyn. Fitz hummed, satisfied with her answer. There was no reason to further press the issue.

"What did you, Abby, and Cyrus discuss?"

"Well once you and Mellie were out of ear shot, Abby ripped Cyrus a new one. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. Did you know my guys confiscated a gun from her?"

"Abby is a feisty one. Very loyal, very protective," Olivia said.

"Sounds like someone I know," Fitz smiled.

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything earlier. Abby lacks a verbal filter. According to her, the tape, our tape was porn," Olivia shared. Fitz stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide saucers.

"I wish you could see your face," Olivia laughed at his facially expression.

"I wasn't expecting that," Fitz chuckled.

"Imagine how I felt when she made that comment. It surely lightened the mood," Olivia commented , "And Abby doesn't go anywhere without her gun," Olivia explained. "And about the whole Cyrus thing, thank you for defending my honor. It was unnecessary but very chivalrous of you," Olivia smiled softly.

"I love you. I'd never stand back and let someone disrespect you, attack you. Never," Fitz declared fiercely.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Olivia thanked, not feeling the need to say more; he knew how she felt.

"I forgot to congratulate you on the Dream Act. It's a major accomplishment for your administration," Olivia said , breaking the silence.

"Thank you, it took a while but I'm sure Senator Martinez would have been pleased," Fitz commented with a nod.

"How is Baby Aria?"

"She's good. She's up to ten words now. Loves sweet potatoes. Camille will be up here next week to stay for the summer," Olivia shared.

"Sweet potatoes, huh. Seems like Aria and I have more in common than I originally thought. I'd kill for your sweet potatoes cupcakes."

"Yes, you do. You both seem to have a sweet potato obsession," Olivia smiled. " And if you're nice to me, those cupcakes may magically find there way to The Oval Office."

"Now that sounds promising. I understand why Aria loves her sweet potatoes," he winked, "I'm sure you can't wait to get to your godmotherly duties and start to spoil her."

"I'm counting away the days until Camille gets here," Olivia worded carefully. "I know the time I spend with Camille and Aria will be wonderful. I wish I had more time to spend with them, Aria especially. She's such a happy and friendly baby. Always smiling and waving and giggling. She tries to give me kisses when I video chat with her. Then she looks confused when she doesn't feel the warmth of my face. It's so adorable," Olivia gushed. It felt good to share details about Josslyn with Fitz. For the moment, she could pretend he knew it was their child she was telling him about.

"Aria seems delightful," Fitz smile down at her, " she sounds a lot like Karen as a baby. Hearing you go on and on about her makes me wonder what things would have been like if you had..."

"Don't," Olivia stopped him, as the guilt sunk in, " don't go there. You know it was a false alarm. I hate I got your hopes up," she finished with a sigh.

"I got my own hopes up. I'm the one who brought it to your attention. I know better than to make assumptions," his smile weary.

When Olivia showed symptoms of morning sickness , Fitz had it set in his heart and his mind they were going to have a baby. Olivia claimed he was delusional and her weight gain could be attributed to her not exercising as she once did. Finally Olivia relented took two at home pregnancy tests to appease Fitz, both which came back positive. However, three days later Olivia received her cycle, washing away her fears and breaking his heart. What Fitz didn't know, was a month later Olivia's primary doctor confirmed Fitz's original thought.

"We'll get there one day."

"One day," Olivia echoed.

His words cut through her like a knife. He was so hopeful, filled with optimism. She could see the specks of hopefulness and prospect hidden within the pool of grey sadness in his eyes. This beautiful, caring, generous man that stood before her, eagerly, desperately wanted to have a child with her and she took that away from him. He was a wonderful man, a wonderful father. One who despite running a country still made time for his kids.

"How are the kids?"

"Great. Karen is excited to be finishing up her first year of high school. She will be giving you a call soon; her end of the year recital is coming up and she wants you there," he answered as they began to walk again.

"I'll be looking forward to it. I've missed helping her," Olivia stated truthfully. During the campaign, Karen discovered Olivia was a dance, mainly ballet. Olivia helped her with various moves and poses to craft her skill.

"And I saw the pictures for the official Mother's Day card, Jerry's really shot up."

"He has and his voice is cracking."

"Wow, my little boyfriend is going through puberty. Soon he'll be dating and will have forgotten all about me."

"He could never forget about his Livi," Fitz teased.

Jerry never tried to hide his crush for Olivia. He often claimed as soon as he turned eighteen they would get married. Just like his father, Olivia could do no wrong in his eyes. She hung the moon and was perfect. Jerry was almost as heartbroken as Fitz when Olivia resigned.

"I'll have to come visit the East Wing. I miss them."

"You will. They miss you too.

"I feel guilty for just up and leaving," Olivia said sullenly.

"They understand," he said simply.

"Still, I shouldn't have made them suffer. They adored me."

"They still do. Come to Karen's recital. Buy Jerry the latest video game that Mel and I refuse to get. You'll be back in their good graces before you know it."

"Thanks. I'll do that," Olivia nodded," since I'll be making more trips to the White House this is the perfect time," She commented.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about all of this," Fitz apologized, stopping near a tree.

"Sorry about what? You've done nothing wrong," Olivia stood in front of him.

"For dragging you into this. You don't deserve any of it. You're trying to move on yet I keep drawing you back," Fitz explained.

"You cannot take the blame for this. If you had recorded us, if you created the whole thing just to see me, then you would owe me an apology. However, you did none of those things. There are two of us on that tape. I have a great deal at stake also. Do you have any idea how infuriated I'd be had you not come to me," she said.

"I almost didn't. I didn't want to interfere with your life. I wanted to honor your wishes."

"I'm glad you didn't, for several reason," she said vaguely.

"Will you take a security detail just in case; at least until we get to the bottom of this. I'll sleep better at night knowing you aren't out there vulnerable."

"I don't need a detail."

"Please, Sweet Baby," Fitz pleaded with worrisome eyes while throwing on the "Sweet Baby" for extra measure.

"Okay ," Olivia caved. He knew what he was doing and sadly she couldn't resist his charm. She figured it was better to appease him than to fight time.

"Livi, are you happy?"

"I'm trying to be," she said looking up at him briefly. "I didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I do. I miss hearing your voice at night. I miss knowing I'll receive a gift every Thursday," she confessed. "I want to move on but I don't know how. Who do you date after the president," she joked, trying to lighten the mood, but the sadness and anguish had still been evident in her voice.

"I am quite the catch. I'm good looking, charming; I have great hair; kids love me; I give a hell of a massage; I'm phenomenal in bed, all while being the Leader of the Free World. That's some pretty steep competition," he boasted, which made her smile. "Ah, there it is."

"What?"

"That smile of yours that I love so much. I've missed it," Fitz said with a smile in his voice.

"You make me smile," she said with a pregnant pause. "I miss you, Fitz. I wish ... I wish you weren't married," Olivia admitted shocking Fitz completely. He'd never heard her say those words. It was always him.

"Just three more years, Livi," he pulled her to him.

"No, you have to run for a second term," Olivia said into his chest. "What's another four years?"

"If you think I can survive being without you for that long then you must be crazy. I'll do as much good as I can during the rest of my time in office then that's it."

"Fitz, do you mean it?"

"Yes,"

"I know you think I'm superwoman, that I can survive any and everything but I can't. I need you. You're like air. And I'm sorry I pushed you away. Being away from you nearly killed me. I never knew I could hurt like that. All I wanted was you. I'm not supposed to need anyone. I'm brilliant. I'm the great Olivia Pope but I need you," Olivia confessed.

"Olivia," Fitz attempted to interrupt.

"A part of me wants that tape to be released in its entirety so that I can have you all to myself," she confessed "I said that. I'm a selfish person. A horrible, horrible selfish person. "

"Hey, Olivia, look at me," Fitz had stepped back from her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You aren't selfish and you certainly aren't horrible. And I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're the most thoughtful, selfless, compassionate, loving person I know. You wanting a life with me isn't selfish; it's what you deserve. You're human," he declared.

"I'm essentially asking you...making you walk away from your dream job. From being the one thing this country has needed. Now is that not selfish?"

"You aren't making me do anything. I'm a grown man," his voice admit. Had anyone else made that comment, he would have been annoyed; however, he knew where Olivia was coming from, that she only held the best intentions. "Do I valuable your input? Yes, two hundred percent, but at the end of the day it's still my decision. The way I'm living isn't healthy, Livi. I'm hardly sleeping, always working out. All my energy goes into work and the kids. Three more years I can handle, but an extra four, I'm not too sure. I may burn out," he expressed with great concern.

"Fitz," Olivia started, her voice chastising, " you have to start taking care of yourself. You're right, you will burn out. You can't, you can't waste your talent and ambition," her tone forcefully. " You cannot let what happened between us deter you. Will you consider running for a second term, just think about it? I want a life with you and it will kill me to do so ,but I can wait. Even if I'm not in your arms at night, I know the world is a better place with you as president. You have so much more you can accomplish and change. You ran for office to help people. I'll always be your biggest cheerleader so don't throw in towel for me. Please just consider it."

"Livi, this job , it means nothing if I don't have you, but if you want me to, I'll consider running more a second term. I make no promises. I'd rather not spend an extra four years without you but I will. I'll do it because we have so much ahead of us."

"Don't laugh at me for what I'm about to ask you," Olivia said pulling away from his embrace to look up at him. "Will you be my friend? I know I asked you to stay away but I miss you and I don't know how to stay sane without you in my world. So will you just be my friend?"

"Livi," Fitz smiled softly, caressing her left cheek, "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I need you in my life. I hate admitting that, it makes me sound needy, but I need you around. Even if it's only friendship."

"You're not needy, you're far from it. And I'm not going away unless you ask me to. I'll be around for as long as you like. Your happiness means the world to me," he smiled, tucking a few hairs behind her hair. "If being your friend will make you happy then I'll be your friend until I can be your husband."

"We aren't finished," Olivia said.

"No we aren't," he agreed, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Puerto Rico," Olivia whispered.

" Puerto Rico. You. Me. The kids. Your fortieth birthday. Just hold onto that, Sweet Baby," he said kissing the top of her head. He grabbed her hand and toyed with her the silver hand on her index finger. The band he'd placed there. The band that was a reminder of his promise, of their future.

"Potbelly and all," Olivia smiled.

"Yes, potbelly and all," Fitz laughed.

With those words Olivia knew she could make it. The pep talks her mother and Abby had given the push she needed to get back into gear. However, the prospect of having a friendship with Fitz excited her. It made her feel safe and warm. And him reminding her of his promise, of their plans, their future was all she needed. Having that to look forward to would make she struggle worthwhile.

* * *

**AN: So Fitz thought Olivia was pregnant. And they are going to try to be friends, that should be interesting...Right? Aria reminds Fitz of Karen as a baby... Anywho there will be an update tomorrow as promise. Until then, you know the drill. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Ch 15 Tie My Hands Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal. Poor Me.**

**AN: Over 200 reviews, you all warm my heart. Thanks a bunch! Here we are once again on a Scandal-ess Thursday. Many of you were upset with Olivia last chapter. I feel for Fitz poor guy. And after some speculation about my next moves I want to clear something up. Under no circumstances will Baby Josslyn die! **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tie My Hands Pt. 1**

_**We are at war with the universe, the sky is falling**_

_**And the only thing that can save us now**_

_**Is sensitivity and compassion**_

_**-Robin Thicke: Tie My**_** Hands**

Olivia stared at the card that came attached to the beautiful bouquet of flowers she received. Orchards were indeed one of her favorites and Fitz did often send them to her but these were different. The message was different. It was signed Tripp. He never signed his previous cards. It was too risky and her gut was telling her someone was off.

She looked up at the several different news feeds and saw there was a live one. Cyrus and Fitz were on the screen, walking out of the chopper.

Grabbing her Blackberry, she dialed Cyrus' number, her attention never leaving the screen.

"Hi Liv," Cyrus greeted.

After their chat, Cyrus had stopped with his snarky comments. While Fitz's demeanor was tough and furious Olivia kept a more calmed tone. Her voice remained smooth and crisp, never once reaching a yell. It was her diction which packed a heavy punch. Cyrus had never seen Olivia in such a defensive manner. She reminded him she was no longer the young nineteen year old girl he'd first met but a grown woman who demanded respect. She pointed out his own flaws and mishaps, reminding him he wasn't a saint: _"My relationship with him is nothing compared to the things you've done. Remember the Jenkins case." _The way she hit below the belt that made him feel guilty and as if he'd failed her. _"And Cyrus if you ever speak to me the way you did that day, you will regret the day you met me. That's a promise not an empty threat."_ Sure enough, Olivia received a fully paid spa day with a sincere apology note attached

"Put him on," she ordered and watched as he handed the president his phone.

"Did you send me flowers?"

"Hello to you too, Livi," he greeted as he walked, his tone playful.

"Just answer the question. Did you send me flowers? Orchards?"

"What," he said confused, his facial expression matching his tone. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Turn your head a little to the left," Olivia ordered and she watched as his look of confusion turned into a crooked grin.

"You're watching me."

"I just had to make sure," Olivia explained shaking her head, somehow as if he could see her. "Forget I asked."

"Bye, Livi," he smiled.

"Bye Mr. President," she ended the call, watching as he handed the phone back to Cyrus.

If he hadn't sent the flowers it meant her fears were confirmed. Someone knew it was Olivia was the woman on the tape. And suddenly everything had changed.

* * *

"I need to know who sent me these flowers," Olivia demanded.

"Aren't they from him," Abby questioned.

"No. Whoever sent these know I'm the woman on the tape. They addressed the card to Sweet Baby but signed it as Tripp. He never signs his cards. He's not careless."

"Tripp," Quinn asked.

"Childhood nickname," Olivia and Harrison shot back at the same time.

Olivia quickly grabbed her iPhone and called Sofia.

"Don't take Josslyn out. Unless it's a life threatening emergency, you are to take her nowhere. Don't even leave until I get there," Olivia ordered before quickly ending the call.

"Chamber's secret account has activity of a recent flower purchase," Stephen said.

"Chambers," Olivia hissed.

"Abby, I need that file that Huck put together on Billy. If he wants to play ball, let's play ball," Olivia's voice stern. If he wanted a war, he was going to get one.

"Cyrus, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bring him with you," Olivia ordered ending the call.

* * *

"Are you sure it's him," Fitz asked.

"His account has activity of a flower purchase. When we dug further we found out it was sent to my office with the exact note.

"How did you know it wasn't Fitz who sent the flowers." Cyrus asked.

"It's signed Tripp. I never sign anything. This card has Sweet Baby as one single word instead of two. And I never send them on Monday ," Fitz answered.

" What's the plan?"

"Billy and I are going on a little date Friday evening," Olivia answered.

"Absolutely not. I won't allow it," Fitz roared.

"Excuse me, you won't allow it," Olivia inquired with a raised brow.

"You heard me," Fitz answered and Cyrus stood back knowing things were about to get ugly.

"You may be the president, but you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III don't get to tell me what to do or how to do my job," Olivia barked back, staring up at him fiercely. "You aren't my lover or husband or father or employer. You are a friend. I don't take orders from you anymore. I'm doing what I have to in order to fix this mess. You don't have to like what the hell I do but you will respect it. I'm damned good at my job. I'm a big girl; I know what I'm getting myself into. Just because your ego can't handle me going on a faux date with another man doesn't allow you the right to boss me around. You already have your men watching my every move. I didn't ask for any opinions on my game plan. I was brought in to fix this and that's what I'm doing. You go back to running a country and let me handle the crisis."

Fitz stared at her wide eyed and utterly shocked. It had been awhile since Olivia had put him in his place. Her feistiness had been one of things that attracted him to her. At the moment it was making his blood boil, if not for Cyrus' presence he would have grabbed her by now.

"Olivia, he's only looking out for you," Cyrus tried to reason.

"No he thinks he has some kind of say in my life," Olivia huffed.

"Cyrus, give us a moment," Fitz demanded.

"Mr. President, I don't think," Cyrus started, his tone disapproving.

"Cyrus. Leave," Fitz said leaving no room for argument. Cyrus threw his hands into the air and then stormed out of the room.

Fitz room three strides over to Olivia and grabbed the index finger of her right hand.

"This, this ring gives me a say," he said fiercely, his grey eyes dark.

"No," Olivia said looking away from him ," you don't get to do that. You don't get to bring up the ring."

"You're still wearing it, that means something," Fitz argued.

"That doesn't matter right now. It doesn't matter!"

"Look at me. Please, look at me Sweet Baby," he said backing her into a wall.

"No, no you don't get to do this to me. I'm trying to do my job, I'm trying to save your presidency," Olivia said refusing to meet his gaze.

"Livi," Fitz pleaded, his face inches from hers. Olivia pushed him away, grabbing his left hand.

"This ring is the reason you don't get a say," Olivia threw in his face. Purposely hitting deep.

"This ring doesn't mean shit to me and you know that," Fitz roared.

"As long as that ring is on your finger you don't get a say; not as the man I love," she fired back

"I'm trying to protect you," he defended.

"You have two men following me. That's enough protection. You asked for my help. You came to me, so let me do what I do."

Fitz pressed his forehead against hers, releasing a sigh. Olivia tried to push him away but he wrapped his around her, squeezing her tightly, weakening her defenses.

"Please be safe. Please, Livi," Fitz begged, his voice in a whisper. "If something were to happen to you. If you were to get hurt, I ..." he trailed, not wanting to finished that thought.

"Fitz, baby," Olivia fell back into her old ways, placing her hands on his cheeks, much like Josslyn would do to her. She stared into his grey eyes, seeing the fear and worry and doubt. "I'll be fine. Trust me. My gut tells me everything will be okay. Like you tell me, have faith."

"Have faith," he repeated, straightening his posture and pulling her closer to him. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't shake the feeling something terrible, earth shattering was going to occur. Instead of worrying her, he nodded and kissed the top of her head. Praying her gut wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Ms. Pope, we've been instructed to make sure your house is secure," one agent said as Olivia exited her SUV.

"That is not necessary, John," Olivia's tone and eyes daring him to challenge her. "If President Grant gives you any trouble, tell him to contact me."

"Yes, Ms. Pope," the agent said before Olivia made her way inside.

As soon as Olivia made it inside, Sofia was at the door bombarding her daughter with questions.

"Mom, calm down," Olivia said, making her way to Josslyn's playpen.

"Mama," Josslyn exclaimed, reaching for Olivia as soon as she heard her mother's voice.

"Hi Poppet," Olivia greeted, kissing her duaghter's forehead. Olivia sat down on the floor, with Josslyn and her blocks.

"Olivia, you can't just call me with such explicit orders and not offer some type of explanation. And poor Quinn was afraid to even say a peep."

Olivia tucked her bangs behind her ear, tying the remaining hair into a bun. She handed Josslyn a block, returning a smile before she looked up at Sofia.

"Mom, things took a drastic turn, for the worse. I have reason to believe someone may start snooping around here. While I know Quinn is going to be on the lookout, Huck will be stopping by here and your place to install some security cameras."

"Olivia, what is this case about? Why are there agents following you," Sofia inquired skeptically, her hazel eyes showing a hint of worry.

"The less you know the better. Fitz..."

"Dada," Josslyn exclaimed, clapping her hands and gained everyone's attention. Josslyn had never given any type of sign she knew any meaning to the name Fitz before. Olivia didn't know how to respond. "Dada, Mama! Dada!"

"Yes, baby," Olivia smiled down at her daughter softly.

"Fitz and Cyrus," Olivia continued, " needed me to handle something for them. It's my only case at the moment. I'm trying to prevent a threat to his presidency," she shared, not wanting to reveal any more.

"Libby, your tone earlier told me it was more than that but if that's the story you're sticking with, okay," Sofia resigned.

"Ma, legally I can't tell you anymore," Olivia's eyes softened. Still into her thirties, one look from her mother could make her feel as of she'd done something wrong. "And on a personal level, I don't want you to know about this. Some things a mother should never know about her child," Olivia finished , looking away from Sofia. The last thing Olivia wanted was for her mother to know about the tape. Knowing such a thing existed would break Sofia's heart.

"Libby, what's happened," Sofia's voice full of emotion, wanting to know what would make Olivia say such words. It was evident Olivia was attempting to protect her.

"Ma, if things change. If the situation escalates, I'll tell you," Olivia promised, her brown eyes begging her mom not to press the issue. "Some things are better left unknown."

"Whatever you say, Libby," Sofia stood up only to find a spot on the floor with her daughter and granddaughter. She kissed Olivia's forehead and pulled her into a half hug.

"I love you, Libby. "

"I love you too, Mom."

"Mama," Josslyn cooed as she held out a toy to give to Olivia.

"Thank you, Poppet," Olivia smiled.

"Nana," Josslyn repeated her previous actions, as she handed a toy to Sofia.

"Thank you Jossiepoo," Sofia exclaimed, tickling her granddaughter's belly.

* * *

"Olivia a package came for you this morning," Huck announced as she made her way into the office.

"Thanks, Huck. Do you know where Stephen and Harrison are," she looked around seeing Abby on the phone. Quinn was already at her place with Sofia and Josslyn.

"Harrison went out for food, and Stephen is meeting with some White House aide," Huck told. Olivia nodded in response and made her way to her office.

She knew Stephen could charm just about anything out of Amanda Tanner. She was the White House aide sleeping with Billy Chambers. The two were messy. He'd purchased her a dog and had put her up in a nice condo. He could be seen on the security tapes leaving her place at various hours the night and morning. Olivia shook her head and hoped Stephen could get Amanda to cooperate.

Olivia looked down at her iPhone and saw her mother had sent a picture Josslyn of helping her bake. Sofia was holding Joss in one hand while she added sugar to the mixture, leaving Olivia to assume Quinn had taken the picture. Olivia smiled at the picture, still amazed at how Josslyn was growing before putting the phone away.

She turned on her newsfeed to stay aware of what was going on in the world before firing up her computer. Olivia sat behind her desk and grabbed the package Huck had placed on her desk.

Sipping on her iced latte, Olivia ripped the envelope open, pulling out the contents. A flashdrive and a SD card. Olivia plugged the device into her computer and waited for the contents to load.

She scrolled through her Blackberry, reading various emails, still sipping on her beverage. That exact beverage, along with her Blackberry, when her she finally turned her attention to her computer screen, landed on the hardwood floor of her office. Olivia's mind spun in a whirlwind. Pictures. Pictures of her and Fitz played on a slide show. And for the first time in all her career, Olivia Pope doubted her ability as a fixer.

* * *

**AN: There are pictures! Fitz was right, something terrible has happened. Didn't you just love the Olivia and Fitz argument. And Joss knows who her daddy is. Guess she had been paying attention to the things Olivia whispers to her at night. Next update will probably be Sunday, Monday at the latest. You know our deal reviews= previews. Thanks for reading and the continued support. (:**


	16. Ch 16 Tie My Hands Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal and unfortunately I didn't make it to the store to get my Scandal DVD**

**AN: There are PICTURES! Olivia is doubting herself, not good. Billy is an ass but he won't be around for long. Also, I've worked on this chapter for two weeks and I could never get it just right but it's not terrible, I promise. You all get a new character, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tie My Hands Pt. 2**

_**You tie my hands what am I gonna be?  
What have I done so bad?  
What is my destiny?  
You tie my hands what I am I suppose to see?  
What have I done so bad?  
What am I gonna be?**_

_**Robin Thicke : Tie My Hands**_

Pictures. It was amazing how pictures could alter someone's mood, life, world.

Once Olivia pulled herself together, she cleaned up the mess she'd made. She then made her way to Huck's office. While her face was stone cold, Huck could see the sheer terror in her eyes.

"Liv," Huck questioned cautiously.

"I need you to lock this away. No one, no one can every see what's on this," Olivia warned adamantly as she handed Huck the flashdrive.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

"Something bad, Huck. I'm headed out for a run then I'm going home. I need to clear my head, strategize," Olivia said. "If you all need me, call my Blackberry."

"Be careful," Huck nodded, his hand lightly squeezing her shoulder. It was clear whatever was on those flashdrives had shaken her.

"Thanks Huck."

* * *

"Libby, you could look happy to see me," Camille teased as she closed the passenger door to her cousin's Audi.

"I'm sorry, Cami. You know I'm happy that you're here. It's just been a rough couple weeks," Olivia smiled quickly before returning her attention back to the road. "Actually it's been a rough day."

"I know, Auntie Sofie told me."

"But you're here now. I know Joss will be happy to have her Aunt Cami back," Olivia said in a lighter tone.

"I'm happy to be back. You're going to finish up this case and then we've going to have a girl's day."

"A girl's day sounds fabulous. In fact, I have two gift certificates for a spa day," Olivia shared.

"From the mystery man," Cami inquired.

"No Cyrus. It was his way of apologizing after a dispute we had," Olivia explained.

"Oh Cyrus, how can you not love him. We have to do dinner with him and James."

"I'll see. After I'm finished with this case I think I'll need a break from Cyrus."

"So you're back in the White House?"

"More or less. You could say that," Liv shrugged.

"Well that explains the black SUVs with government tags that have been following us. "

"Always observing."

"No wonder you're so tense and moody. Whatever it is, it doesn't stand a chance against the Olivia Pope."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that," Olivia laughed.

"You'd be swimming in them," Camille joked as she slid her Dior sunglasses over her brown eyes. "Libby, what's eating at you? You're my best friend. My sister. I know something is bothering you."

"Joss' father. Someone knows about my relationship with him. We're being blackmailed," Olivia confessed. Unlike Sofia, Camille didn't know Fitz fathered Josslyn.

"Oh, Libby. What asshole would do this?"

"Someone who wants to ruin her father's career," Olivia confessed. "There's a sex tape..."

"Olivia," gasped Camille from the passenger's seat. "You didn't."

"No, no not like that. Someone planted an audio device. No film. I would have told you had we done something so bold. But there are pictures. And it's the pictures that are haunting me, Cam," confessed Olivia.

"Pictures?"

"Hundreds, for months. There was someone watching us. Capturing our every move. Some of the pictures, don't bother me. But others make me look like some cheap whore," Olivia sighed, stopping at a red light.

"Liv, you aren't a whore. You just fell in love with the wrong person."

"The public. His siblings and family and peers won't see it like that. They'll see it as some woman going after a powerful, older, married man. Perception is very Camille, you know that."

"Olivia. After all the good you've done, after as many of these big wigs' asses you've saved, some sex scandal wouldn't faze them."

"Oh Cami, you'd be surprised what tight asses these people are. Even if they stand by me, what about him. He got into politics to help people, not for the job title and power but to make a difference. I know most people give that speech but he's genuine. This could ruin everything."

With those words, Olivia unknowingly revealed to her cousin the man that fathered Josslyn. Camille sat with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Camille, Camille," Olivia called before looking over to her side to see Camille's state of shock. "Camille, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's him, oh my... You slept with HIM!"

"Cam, what are you talking about?"

"Not for the job title and power but to make a difference. You've only said that about one politician. You've always been apolitical until January 2008. Then suddenly you're saying all these wonderful things about him. You're nearly killing yourself to get him elected. Not because it's your job but because you actually believe in him," Camille rambled on. "How could I have been so stupid? How did I miss these clues? It's President Grant."

"Camille, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Olivia Gabriella, you can't lie to me. You've been dropping hints for months but I never put them together. You've always said the things that matter the most are the words you say," Camille interrupted her cousin. "He worked in the White House but not with you because he was your boss. He was the reason you left but he never asked you to leave. His kids adore you and the wife thinks the world of you. You've all but told me who he was," Camille repeated Olivia's words to her.

" Okay, you're right. He's her father but Camille this could ruin his presidency."

"Libby, you know I wouldn't dream of telling a soul. The dirt you have on me could ruin my life, my career. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

"I know Cami, I had to say it. I love him. I miss him. Someone trying to ruin him is a personal attack."

"Like I said, this person has nothing on you. You're brilliant," Camille assured.

"I am brilliant," Olivia agreed.

"Yes you are. And he's your man. Don't people know you don't mess with Olivia Pope's man?"

"He is not my man. He's married. He's the leader of the free world."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. He's your man whether you admit it or not."

"Let's just agree to disagree."

"Let's," Camille nodded. "So tell me, those stories. The ones you used to tell me while you were doing all that traveling with the campaign, that was him," Camille inquired curiously.

"Perhaps..." Olivia turned her head and winked.

"Go Mr. President," Camille laughed. "Damn, I would have never thought he had it in him. He just looks too pretty."

"Don't let the gorgeous smile and great head of hair fool you," Olivia laughed jokingly.

"Oh, I won't. I remember the one story about the shower and the bending. That takes skill and talent and creativity. Now I see why he got your vote," Camille teased.

"I voted for him because he was the best candidate," Olivia laughed back in response.

"That and the fact the man gave you multiple orgasms on a regular basis. I remember all the stories... I'll never be able to look at him the same during a speech, knowing what I know..."

While the picture issue was still nagging at Olivia in the back of her mind, it as nice to have an outsider to talk with; someone to lighten the mood, even if it was momentarily. She and Camille had always been close. They were born four days apart and despite not experiencing high school and college together, the two remained thick as thieves. Camille was more than a cousin, she was the sibling Olivia always wanted. Olivia knew unless she said otherwise Camille would take her secret to the grave.

* * *

The chair was turned away from the door, giving The President the privacy he needed. It had been a long day, a productive one yet still long. But he couldn't shake the eerie feeling something terrible was going to happen. He needed the escape, the escape of looking at her photo. Of seeing her wide brown eyes twinkle. Her curls thrown up on the top of her head. She was relaxed and lively. Since she'd left he'd stared at the picture countless times, remembering that night when she so patiently taught him about her hair. He needed to remember her as his Livi, not Olivia Pope. That picture she reluctantly allowed him to have gave him the escape he needed. It offered solace, reminding him of simpler times.

"Fitz," he heard her voice call. He spun the dark, plush chair he'd come well acquainted with and there she was. To the average person Olivia was cool, calm, and collected; however, he could see it in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice. He'd been right, something terrible was about to happen.

His first instinct was to go to her, pull her into his arms but he knew she'd resist and remind him of the cameras.

"Garden," he stated. Olivia nodded, before exiting the room, knowing he'd soon follow her with Tom and Hal.

* * *

The moon light casted its light on Olivia as she stared out at the Washington Monument. Fitz stood behind her, staring off into space along with her. He was afraid to ask. Ignorance was bliss. He didn't want to know, he didn't want his fears confirmed.

"Livi," he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the silky material of her blouse as he pulled her into him. "What happened," his voice low.

"Pictures. They have pictures. So many pictures. Us at events. In hotel rooms. The Cambridge House. My thirtieth birthday," her voice shaky and filled with emotion. "There are hundreds. All day I've been trying not to obsess; Camille arrived today. She and the baby were a good distraction for a while but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm going crazy and I didn't know where else to go."

"Liv," he sighed, tightening his hold as her tension built with each word.

"The tape, I could handle. Knowing someone heard us, I could get past that but this," she sighed, closing her eyes as Fitz felt her head shake against his chest. "This, I can't do. They were watching us. That bastard had someone to watch us. To pry into our most intimate moments. It makes me sick. Literally sick to my stomach."

"How bad?"

"Bad," she answered. "They make us to appear to be sex craved teenagers. Us outside at your mom's house in Cambridge. The piano in Puerto Rico. Even the tattoo, which was mostly innocent," she revealed.

Fitz thought back to those days, as several images appeared in his head. If his imagination was correct those pictures were graphic, filled with passion and lust. They were passionate people and what was love to them would look like pure sex to an outsider.

"And then there's the innocent pictures. You singing to me. Me reading to you at night. Us playing the piano together. Me in your Navy shirt baking. It's clear we're happy and in love," she cried, slumping into his embrace.

"Livi, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"No Fitz, everything is not going to be okay. Even when this is all over, those pictures will still be out there. It isn't like the tape where we can lie and say it's some other woman. You can see me as clear as day," Olivia protest," they are always going to be out there. Hanging over our heads. Like Huck said, once it goes digital there's no erasing it completely. "

"What can I do?"

"Sit with me," Olivia answered, leaving his embrace and walked over to a tree. Fitz followed, removing his suit jacket and placed it on the ground. Fitz knew how much Olivia loved her privacy. He knew it having been invaded for months drive her crazy and was nerve racking.

"That's Armani," Olivia chastised as he sat on the jacket.

"I don't care. All I care about right now is Olivia," he shrugged pulling her down on in between his legs. He once again wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her, to protect her, to absorb her pain and fears.

"I'm scared, Fitz. Look at these," she confessed, showing him some of the pictures from her Blackberry. "What happens if these pictures go public?"

"I could resign. We could buy a little house in Puerto Rico and disappear."

"No, no resignation. My plan will still work," she said confidently.

"Okay, no resigning," Fitz nodded. "I hate feeling helpless. Knowing one of our own has turned against us. Knowing I can't fix this. I hate it when you cry. I hate someone has rattled you, such a strong and fearless woman, to the point where you are brought to tears. So I want to fix this; I want it to go away."

"I'm the fixer, not you."

"You can't come to me with those sad brown eyes and expect me not to want to make this go away," his hand ghosted up her arms and rested on her tense shoulders.

"This isn't on you," Liv shook her head, her hair brushing against him.

"Isn't it," Fitz began to knead her tense muscle shoulders," I pursued you. "

"You gave me an out and I didn't take it," Olivia reasoned. She would not let him take the fall for this; he didn't trap or trick her.

"Relax, Livi," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying."

"Don't you know, I knew you wouldn't back down. You'd take my bait, I was sure of it," Fitz shared as his fingers worked out her kinks; her head leaning forward.

"I knew. With most people, I'm five steps ahead of them. But you, it's as if we're right on the same page. I knew it was coming and I didn't walk away. I didn't want to."

"None of that changes the one fact had I not pursued you, nothing would have come of us. You would have never crossed that line if I hadn't dragged you across with me," Fitz countered, his thumbs showing special interest to her neck.

"I agree but I willingly let you drag me across that line. I didn't leave. And I don't regret any of it for one minute," Olivia looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze briefly. "I just can't get over knowing there was someone out there watching us. Documenting sacred, precious moments. Those are moments I thought would stay between us. "

"Livi, you can't stress over this," Fitz urged as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"How can I not stress over this," she questioned. "I'm a fixer, it's what I do. I mean Fitz what did I ever do? What have I done that's so bad to deserve this? I fell in love. Albeit with the wrong man, but all I did was fall in love. Why am I being taunted like this?"

"Livi, calm down," he exhales deeply. "This has nothing to do with you. It's me. It's all on me. I'm the one they're after. You unfortunately got caught in the cross fire because of me. I'm so sorry, Livi."

"Why pictures? They already have a tape, why follow us? Watch us. They did get some kind of sick enjoyment?"

"Liv, let's not think about this. Those pictures will always be out there; there's no changing that. What can change is this scandal. You'll work your magic and this will all go away. You have a gift Livi and they can't steal that from you," Fitz assured, nuzzling her neck.

"You're always so optimistic."

"I'm a man in love with an incredible woman," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"There you go again, quoting Governor Grant. Can't you find something more original Mr. President."

"I only speak the truth," he smiled against her neck.

"Fitz," Olivia sighed as she leaned her head in the direction of his, her fingers running through his hair. They were too comfortable with one another. Olivia knew where that state of comfort would lead them, "I should probably go. It's Camille's first night here."

"Just stay a little while longer," he requested, not ready to let her go. "Then you can go spend time with Camille and Aria, I promise."

"Okay," Olivia agreed, not ready to leave.

Despite Camille's presence, her mood didn't improve much. The picture issue had nagged her all day. Everything had felt as if it was falling apart but somehow Fitz made it all seem okay. His words, his touch washed her worries away little by little.

"Camille finally figured out you're my mystery man," Olivia broke their silence.

"She didn't know after all this time? I thought she would have figured it out before I was sworn into office."

"The agents following us today tipped her off."

"And how does she feel about that?"

"Seeing as though she knows all about our relationship, even our sex life, she was rather surprised. Apparently you're too pretty," Olivia laughed.

"Too pretty," he scoffed, "you never underestimate us pretty ones."

"They'll always surprise you."

"Always," Fitz nodded. "I'm glad you have her to talk to. Someone who isn't part of this world."

"She's great. She's been there since the very beginning, always listening."

"I know. Remember how excited I was when you mentioned you told her about me. It made us feel real. It let me know you were committed," Fitz confessed receiving a nod in return.

"Fitz," Olivia voice called.

"Yes."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you want me to hear," she turned to smile at him quickly, lovingly.

* * *

**AN: Poor Liv, this situation is getting to her. The lines between Olivia the Fixer and Fitz's Livi are starting to blur and mess with her mojo. Don't you want a "friend" like Fitz to sing to you. I promise you Camille can be trusted. In Grey's Anatomy speak she's Olivia's person. The next updates will be tomorrow and Thursday. Thanks for reading and all the continued support. I can't wait to here your thoughts. **


	17. Ch 17 Ego Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, Pretty Woman, A Bronx Tale or Devil's Advocate. Poor me.**

**AN: So, that damned Billy. Well he's about to get his. We'll also get more Camille and Baby Joss. And I know this update is short but I had to cute it in half to keep the flow of the story. I'm sorry...now onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ego Pt. 1**

_**Ego so big you must admit**_

_**I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch**_

_**Ego so strong, you ain't know?**_

_**- Beyoncé : Ego**_

Olivia walked into her living room to find Camille and Josslyn on the sofa together watching Sesame Street.

"Look at you, hot Momma," Camille exclaimed causing Josslyn to turn he attention to her mother.

"Mama," Josslyn broke out into a smile.

"How do I look," Olivia asked doing a quick three-sixty. She was dressed in a skin tight, powder blue , sleeveless dress with a boat neckline which plunged in the back. Her ears adorned with diamond studs and feet with her nude, four inch Jimmy Choos peep toes, making her five foot four frame appear taller. Olivia had swept her hair up into a high, sleek bun, focusing all the attention on her face.

"Flawless, Libby," Camille complimented, "Are you sure this isn't a date?

"He's going to think it's a date but that's the plan."

"With you dressed like that, he'll be putty in your hands."

"When I'm finished, I'll come home and we'll watch movies and you can tell me all life back home," Olivia smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Until then, the two of us are going to have Titi and Jossie time, right Jossie," Camille smiled and Josslyn clapped her hands with smile.

"Titi," Josslyn beamed, placing a wet kiss on Camille's face.

"I love this kid," Camille smiled as she kissed Josslyn's freckled nose. As summer prolonged, Josslyn's complexion darkened slightly, revealing a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"I know the feeling," Olivia smiled. "Now hand over my baby so I can get my kisses," Olivia reached for Josslyn.

"I guess I can give her up momentarily," Camille pretended to ponder.

"Now Josslyn Aria, you be good for Auntie Cami," Olivia bounced Josslyn around.

"Titi goo...Mama," Josslyn poked Olivia's face.

"Yes, Poppet, be good for Titi," she kissed her daughter. "Mommy loves you. "

"Mama," Josslyn placed two wet kisses on Olivia's face before reaching for Camille.

"Be safe. Good luck. Love you," Camille said as they made their way to the door.

"Have fun. Call if you need me. Love you too."

* * *

"Olivia, you look lovely as always," Billy greeted as he kissed her cheek. "That dress fits you like a glove."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as they followed their hostess to the table.

"So Liv, what finally made you cave and accept my offer," Billy questioned once they were finally seated.

"I thought I'd do something nice this month," Olivia joked, taking a sip of her water.

"So this is a pity date," Billy chuckled. "You'll hear no complaints from me."

The conversation flowed freely, simple talk, as Olivia felt Billy. He was cocky as usually and couldn't stop singing Sally's praises. The conversation remained light until the end of the main course.

"Billy, let's cut to the chase. You know why I'm here," Olivia leaned in closer to Billy.

"I should have known this was coming," Billy took a sip of his wine.

"The flowers, very cleaver."

"You think. See I did a little digging around and discovered you often received bouquets of orchids from him," he smirked.

"I did. I almost would have believed they were from him had the card not been signed. When you're trying to blackmail a person and send them a message, make sure you do your research," Olivia warned.

"You know, I always knew he was a philandering, foe conservative, so when my guys told me they'd gotten a hit I wasn't surprised," Billy began. "But when I heard your voice I was surprised. You're The Great Olivia Pope, with such a high moral code. You were a political nun, yet you fell for the the pretty boy candidate."

"Billy, you don't know the half of it."

"I do know that unless he resigns by Wednesday, the tape and those pictures will find their way to all the major media networks," he threatened.

"Is that so," Olivia arched her brow.

"Unfortunately so Liv. Don't take it personally, you'll just happen to be collateral damage. He used you, just like he used Sally and the American people," he hissed. "You deserve better. You deserve more than being his little play thing. "

"Let's clear something up here, I was never used. And I'm no one's play thing. I'm not Amanda," Olivia quipped as she watched Billy's demeanor change.

"Amanda," he said, taking a gulp of water as he looked everywhere but Olivia.

"Yes, you know, Amanda Tanner. Twenty-four. The aide you've been screwing since the Republican Convention. The one you bought that nice little condo for down in Georgetown. You know, the one who's carrying your child," Olivia rambled off, her eyes never leaving his as she pulled her Blackberry out of her clutch. "You mentioned photos and major media networks. I'm sure the public would love to know the Vice President's Chief of Staff, one who preaches strong family and Christian values, has impregnated a young woman twenty years his junior that isn't his wife."

"How...how did you find out?"

"You're sloppy Billy. You didn't do your research as far as I was concerned. You leave Amanda's place at all hours of the night. You paid for her condo from your trust fund. Not to mention TJ, such a beautiful dog, if I say so myself. I'm sure Junior will love him," Olivia smirked. "And Amanda, such a lovely girl. She's helplessly in love with you, and will tell anyone who's willing to listen. We just kept filling her up with omelets. Apparent she's been craving eggs, did you know that?"

"What do you want," Billy gritted.

"You're going to leave here and purchase a modest engagement ring for Amanda. On Monday morning, you will make a public announcement, sharing your engagement. You will also announce your resignation from The White House. You'll move back home, marry Amanda and have a nice life. You'll apply for a job at a local university, U-Dub perhaps. Teach PoliSci. I'm sure your students will love to hear about campaign."

"If I don't agree to those terms? Why would I. I can take down the president. You're good but you're not that good."

"My associates will release these pictures to the press by the time I leave this table. Amanda is prone to suicidal tendencies. It would be a shame if something happened to her and the baby because of some agenda you have." Olivia showed him her Blackberry, taking a sip of wine. "I'm quite certain the public would never believe anything you said if you did subsequently release the tape. So what will it be Billy? I don't have all night," Olivia urged, her tone calm and even.

"I can't believe he's not even man enough to do his own dirty work," Billy grumbled.

"You see Billy, that's where you're wrong. He didn't want to involve me, but I inserted myself. It upsets me when people try to destroy my hard work. I created a president. I created a flawless image and firm, and you're trying to destroy that. I resent that. I take it personally. So no, I'm not doing his dirty work. I'm doing my own," Olivia's voice and gaze, dark and grave. Her eyes as dark as night.

"I'll take the deal," Billy gritted.

"Excellent choice," Olivia smiled, "Also, I want all copies of the tape and all photos. A list of everyone who worked with and for you. Of course, you'll have to sign a NDA. You can stop by my office tomorrow morning, nine, to tie up any loose strings."

"You sure are thorough," Billy commented.

"I am. Billy, it's been a lovely evening," Olivia's voice light with a smile on her face. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding."

"As am I," he forced a smile.

"And don't try anything crazy. It wouldn't be in your or Amanda's best interest. Have fun shopping for a ring," Olivia stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Once Olivia made her way outside, John walked a few feet behind her as she made her away to her car. She quickly dialed a familiar number once she was seated in her Audi.

"Cy, it's taken care of."

* * *

"I'm taking it everything went smoothly," Camille asked as Olivia walked back into the room with a carton of ice cream, a bottle of Moscato, two wine glasses and spoons.

"It did. Everything will officially be laid to rest in the morning. It feels good for all of this to behind me," Olivia said, sinking into the sofa.

"That's good. Now you can loosen up," Camille grabbed the ice cream.

"Did you have any issues getting Joss down," Olivia asked, pouring herself a full glass of wine.

"Nope. She was the perfect angel," Camille smiled, taking a scoop out of the ice cream.

"Good. I'm so glad she isn't a fussy baby. Some of the mom's from the pediatrician's have the hardest time with their little ones," Olivia shared. "So what is on the line up tonight?"

"Our favorite, Pretty Woman."

"This is why I keep you around Cami. Nothing like some Richard Gere and Julia Roberts."

"As if you could get rid of me. I'm your best friend," Camille nudged.

"You are my best friend. Now no more talking. Movie time," Olivia bossed, grabbing the remote and pressed play.

The two watched the movie twice. They spent the first viewing watching the movie as if they had never seen it before, gushing over the piano scene, their time at the opera, and the day of shopping. The second time the two quoted the movie, line for line, word for word. The two finished off the entire carton of ice cream and the bottle of wine, and were debating whether they should watch A Bronx Tale or Devil's Advocate.

"A Bronx Tale is such a cute story," Camille argued. "Plus it has DeNiro."

"With Devil's Advocate we'd get Keanu and Pacino. You know you love Pacino. That voice," Olivia countered.

"You don't play fair, Libby" Camille pouted. "Why are you making this difficult for me?"

"Because I ..." Olivia began but her iPhone began to ring. She looked down and saw the number was blocked.

"Hey, no work tonight," Camille chastised. It was close to one in the morning and assumed the only call Olivia would receive that late would be work related.

"It's not work. Blackberry equates work," Olivia said before answering her phone.

"Hello," Olivia greeted, having a good idea as to who was on the other line.

* * *

**AN: **** Billy, oh Billy you shouldn't have such a chatting girlfriend. Unfortunately, we haven't seen the last of Billy, we have to tie up some loose ends. ****Olivia Pope, she's so bad ass! Putting messy people in their place and then going home to celebrate with some wine and Pretty Woman. But I wonder who that could be on the other line of Liv's cell. Now you see why I cut the chapter in half. And let me tell you, you want to the sneak peek, you really, really do! As always thanks for reading, alerting, reviewing, PMing and all that other good stuff. **


	18. Ch 18 Ego Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I still haven't found a way to get my hands on Scandal**

**AN:Happy Scandaless Thursday. So Liv is back in Gladiator mode! Also I'm surprised many of you didn't comment on the picture was looking at back in Ch. 16. Many of you think Billy will be around stirring up trouble, guess you'll just have to wait to see. Now let's see who's one the other line...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ego Pt. 2**

**_It's on, baby let's get lost_**

**_You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss_**

**_For real, want you to show me how you feel_**

**_I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal_**

**_Why?_**

**_Well, you got the key to my heart_**

**_But you ain't gonna need it_**

**_I'd rather you open up my body_**

**_And show me secrets you didn't know was inside_**

**_No need for me to lie_**

- **_Beyoncé : Ego_**

"Hello," Olivia greeted, having a good idea as to who was on the other line.

"Hi Livi. How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good actually," She smiled.

"Look at that smile. I know who it is," Camille teased in the background.

"How did you get this number?"

"I'm the president, it wasn't too difficult," Fitz explained, his tone playful.

"As if I didn't know the answer to that. Is there a reason for your call?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Cyrus told me you handled everything and John told me you made it home safely," Fitz answered softly.

"You're welcome, although I'm not buying your answer," Olivia took a sip of her newly filled wine glass. "You could have called hours ago. It's a quarter to one, Mr. President. "

" You know why he's calling this late. It's a booty call!" Camille commented from the background.

"Hush you!" Olivia directed at her cousin.

"I wanted to hear your voice. I needed to hear for myself you were okay. Especially after the other night," Fitz answered sincerely.

"I'm fine, I promise. Camille and I are having a movie night. We are currently debating over which movie to watch next."

" What are the options?"

" A Bronx Tale or Devil's Advocate," Olivia answered.

"I vote Devil's Advocate. Bronx Tale doesn't have enough DeNiro," Fitz reasoned.

"Hey, Cami, he votes Pacino," Olivia shared.

"I don't believe you," Camille shook her head, reaching for a pretzel.

"Fitz, can I put you on speaker?"

"You can."

"Okay, now tell my darling cousin your suggestion," Olivia requested.

"Devil's Advocate. Considering you're both Pacino fans, you'll see more of him than you would DeNiro," Fitz's voice filled the room.

"Why does he have to be so logical," Camille laughed as Olivia stuck her tongue out playful.

"He's the president silly," Olivia answered.

"What she said," Fitz's voice sounded from the phone with a laugh.

"Bye Mr. President. I'm going to have to listen to Olivia be a know it all, for the rest of the night. Thanks a lot," Camille said jokingly.

"I'm sorry Camille, I know how annoying Livi can be when she starts on her little "I'm a genius, I know everything" trips," Fitz teased.

"Tell me about it. She used to annoy the hell out of me as kids," Camille groaned.

"Hey, this is not pick on Olivia night," Olivia exclaimed, taking the phone off speaker.

"You know we're right Livi," his laugher filled her ear.

"Hey grab more wine while you're in there," Olivia requested as her cousin made her way to the kitchen.

"Wine," Fitz inquired.

"Yes wine. We are almost finished with our second bottle," Olivia answered.

"Ah, so you're a little tipsy," Fitz chuckled, the sound making Olivia smile.

"Just a tad. But hey, I have nowhere to be, the baby is sleep and I'm with my best friend," Olivia said joyfully. "

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You know you're more than my best friend," Olivia said softly.

"Am I? I thought I was just a friend."

"You'll never be 'just a friend'. Friends don't do the things we've done," Liv's voice suggestive.

"No they don't. If things were different," Fitz trailed off, deciding it was best not to finish his thought.

"If things were different what?" Olivia took a sip of wine.

" I shouldn't. We're trying to be friends," he reasoned.

" Tonight we're just Livi & Fitz. Now answer the question. "

"You're just so much fun when you're tipsy," Fitz answered, innuendo dripping from his voice, and Olivia pictured him smirking. "What are you wearing?"

"Have you been drinking Mr. President."

"Maybe. Now tell me, what are you wearing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she laughed warmly.

"Humor me, please," he requested.

"Since you asked so nicely. Your Navy shirt, the one I stole, and a pair of lacy grey boy shorts," Olivia answered.

"I love you in my clothing," he paused and Olivia heard him take a drink. "Hair: curls or straight? Up or down?"

"Straight, up in a loose bun."

"Braless?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You're teasing me, Sweet Baby," he grunted.

"No, you're torturing yourself Mr. President," her voice brassy. "You shouldn't have asked such questions," she commented, walking to her nook to get an outside view.

"What I would give to run my hands along your thighs, to pull down that lacy material," his voice becoming husky as he let his mind wander. "And your ear, the left lobe. I'd nip gently, then suck before nipping again. Only to lightly blow to sooth the spot. I'm not sure what it is but playing with that ear has always driven you crazy" he described and Olivia took a large gulp of her wine, crossing her legs. " Let's see, what else, back to your thighs. My Sweet Baby, you always taste divine. So sweet, always a treat. So much sweetness, dripping down your thighs, only for me ... If I close my eyes, I can almost taste you...Can you imagine my scruff brushing against your thighs as I lick and suck. Can you Livi?"

"Fitz," Olivia moaned, biting her lower lip. He knew she loved the contrast between his scruff and her smoothness between her thighs. She knew she should hang up. She knew Camille was waiting on her but the large amounts of alcohol in combination with his voice was clouding her judgment.

"I'd love to let your hair out of that bun, run my fingers through it... I bet you're biting your bottom lip, imagining my fingers dancing across your body, my lips exploring every inch of you. You're usually a screamer when you're tipsy. Although there was that one night on the trail when you were completely sober. Remember you nearly lost your voice," he asked and she closed her eyes recalling the night.

"I remember. The things you did to me," she tapered off.

"I had no clue you were so flexible. My little dancer. The way your knees were pressed against your chest. Your legs dangling over my shoulders. Then when you crossed your ankles around my neck, I thought I'd die. You were so warm Livi, and you felt so tiny under me. I thought I'd crush you. And your fingers, how they pulled at my hair and the way you bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming, not that it helped; you remember don't you."

"I do. Fullness, complete and utter fullness. And your weight, it was crushing me but I wanted more because you were so deep. I'd never experienced anything like that before. I felt whole. And your arms, the way your muscles flexed when you rocked us," Olivia recounted. "Then you whispered in my ear. The words you chose, the huskiness of your voice, I felt so naughty. I didn't want you to stop," she confessed taking another gulp from her glass. "I was at your mercy. My every moan, scream and release was in your hands. You had total control. Then the way you spanked me..."

"Was fun. Your yelps and moans, you begged for more. You let loose that night. You had been so tense..."

"That was a rough day; I had been running off three hours of sleep. I needed that, you. For someone else to be in control and take the reins. You had no problem doing so. You knew just how to take care of me, dominate me."

"I did, I knew exactly what you needed. But you and your willingness, baby, what you let me do. Your trust in me, was more important than anything. For you to let your guard down and put complete faith in me, no questions asked. It spoke volumes," he breathed heavily. "And your lips, my god. How they wrapped around me, teased me, tortured me. How you stared up at me with those wide eyes, your cheeks hollowed out. And those fingers, so delicate and soft...My naughty, naughty Livi," he released a groan.

"Fitz..." Olivia sighed needing to get off the phone with him. It was taking everything in her to not have John drive her to Fitz and let him have his way with her again. "You should...you should go take a shower," Olivia suggested.

"You're right, I should," he agreed and Olivia could picture him nodding. "I wish I was showering with you. What I wouldn't give to have you under me. To feel you... Taste you... To suck on your bottom lip, to grab your ass in handfuls. You know how I love your ass..."

"I know, Fitz... I know. After today, after this month... You know there's nothing more I'd want than for you to love me. To take control. Show me who's boss. To test my flexibility again...," she laughed at her own words. "I know you want to. It's been so long. I know you'd give anything to let out your dominate side; to release any stress or frustration. Finding solace in us being together. Like you said, my willingness and flexibility and trust is impressive," Liv teased letting her lack of sobriety take over. Her voice low and seductive. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything. Anything you'd want. Anything you'd ask. You could charm me into anything. I want that experience, I crave it. The feeling of being one. The joining of two bodies, minds and souls. The level of complete trust. That all-consuming, overpowering, indescribable feeling of love. Your eyes telling me I'm the only woman in this world as we're lost in each other... I want to place open mouthed kissing along your chest, to nibble on your collarbone and pull your curls in fistfuls."

"Livi, what are you doing to me? Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I miss what we had. It was never just sex."

"I know. I do. Oh how I do, Fitz," she confirmed, falling into a silence as she listened to him breathe.

"I should go take that shower before I do something crazy."

"You should," she agreed. "And Fitz, don't show up here."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Camille is there. And the things I want to do with you, to you, for you," he rambled off, "requires a certain level of privacy."

"Does that mean I can blame my horniness on Camille?"

"You can and that's an official order."

"And this conversation..."

"... never happened," he finished. "Go enjoy Pacino."

"I will. Thank you for checking in on me."

"Thank you for... Everything. Even if you did torture me."

"Good night, Fitz."

"Good night, Livi. Love you. "

"I love you too," she whispered back, her voice almost inaudible.

Olivia finished off her wine as she attempted to compose herself. There were too many emotions swirling around in her head and heart. Finally, she made her way back to the room with Camille.

"Are you done having dirty time with the Commander in Chief," Camille smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she took in her cousin's flustered state "And don't deny it. I heard some of the conversation."

"You were eavesdropping," Olivia gasped as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"No, I was coming to see what was taking you so long. If I wanted to eavesdrop I would have tackled you for the phone and put it on speaker," Camille answered honestly.

"Oh I know. You're aggressive. We were just reminiscing. Going places we shouldn't have," she shared truthfully, drinking from her glass.

"I know. Spanking, really Libby?"

"Don't knock it until you try it," Liv winked.

"Hey," Cam held her hands up, "no judgment here. Whatever gets the job done."

"Right," Liv nodded , " Oh, I was told I can blame my horniness on you Camille. You're a cockblock. It's an official presidential statement."

"Not fair. Now I'm Cami the Cockblocker," she joked.

"Don't blame me, blame President Grant." Liv laughed.

"Is it weird? He's the president. Questionably the most powerful man on this planet," Camille's tone was serious.

"Weird, no. When we talk, when we're together outside of work, we're Livi and Fitz. He's not the most powerful man on the planet. He's the guy who sings me to sleep. Who's obsessed with sweet potatoes. A man who adores his children. He cooks me breakfast. An undercover momma's boy. Who finds any excuse to express his love for me. Who drives me insane and can't seem to keep his hands off me" Olivia smiled brightly as she shared more information.

"I'd painted a picture of what this man would look like based off everything you'd told me. How'd his voice would sound. What his role in politics would be," Camille confessed. "In all my wildest dreams, I never thought of him. Of all the people, he never crossed my mind. He seems like the perfect husband; I never would have guessed he was the guy who stole your heart and refused to let go."

"I know things. Things I promised to never tell another. I can't break his confidence," Olivia explained, trying to find a way to explain to Camille. For months she'd wanted to tell her cousin Fitz was her mystery man but she always chickened out last minute.

"I understand, Libby."

"He's good at faking it with her. There's nothing he wouldn't do for this country. Even if it meant staying in a loveless marriage," a small sigh escaped Olivia's lips, thinking about all Fitz sacrificed.

"He's better than good at faking it with her. I remember a debate he had against that crazy ass VP, before she was VP. Around the time when there was speculation the FLOTUS had an affair. He made a comment about being in love. His voice, his eyes he'd couldn't have been faking that. Because if he was, well then it makes me question a lot," Camille stated. When she's watched that particular speech, his words appeared to be genuine and pure. She knew not ever her cousin the fixed could coach that well.

"He wasn't lying."

"If he wasn't talking about FLOTUS... If he wasn't talking about... You? Even then, but you hadn't mentioned anyone," Camille questioned, needing many gaps filled in.

"Even then. I was good at resisting. At ignoring his advances and pretending it was all my imagination. After that, I couldn't pretend," Olivia revealed, thinking about her time on the trail.

"And then soon after, you finally stopped fighting it. I know," Cami grabbed her cousin's hand. " You were so happy and in love, I could hear it in your voice. When you came to visit it was apparent. It made me a little less made at you for not being at home for our birthdays."

"A little less mad. You wouldn't talk to me for two whole weeks," Olivia chuckled in recollection.

"I was pissed. That was the first birthday we hadn't celebrated together since you've been out of law school. Plus you spent it in Puerto Rico," stated Camille rationally.

"Had you been able to get off of work while I was down there, Fitz was going to fly you down," the revelation shocking Camille.

"What, you never mentioned that?"

"It would have been a surprise. He didn't tell me until after the fact. He knows how important you are to me and wanted me to enjoy my birthday," Liv smiled.

"This man can't be real. He sounds perfect. Please tell me he farts in his sleep. Has bad hygiene. Can't tie his own shoes, something," Camille fished.

Olivia burst into a fit of laughter. She could always count on her cousin to make a crazy comment.

"He can tie his shoes. He does have a habit of eating my food. And he's stubborn to a fault. He doesn't accept no as an answer," Olivia shared.

"Sounds a lot like you."

"You could say that," Liv nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that tone. What's wrong?"

"We don't sleep. Not since I walked away. I don't sleep Cami. I just don't sleep, not without him. Most nights I read, watch Joss sleep. I turned into the girl I used to laugh at," she admitted.

"It won't always be that way. You'll get your happy ending. And until then between me, work, Joss and FAPOTUS, you won't have any choice but to sleep."

"FAPOTUS? You are that drunk?"

" No smart ass. FAPOTUS stands for Fine Ass POTUS."

"Oh Cami, only you."

"Only me. So are you calmed down enough to watch some Pacino before bed?"

"I am. And Cami, thanks for being understanding. Not passing judgment, especially after what happened between your parents."

"Libby," Camille pulled her cousin to her side, "it's me. We're Libby & Cami. Nothing is ever going to change that. The world isn't black and white, you know I understand that. And as far as my parents go, you aren't my dad. His wife knows. My mom didn't. We all need someone. You know I'm always going to be that someone. "

* * *

**AN: So Liv and Fitz had "dirty time" (Camille's words). Those two should not drunk dial one another. Doesn't help them remain strictly friends. And seems like Camille is Team FAPOTUS. The next several chapters will be the calm before the storm. We're getting lots of happy Liv & Fitz but don't let the fool you, the storm is coming so be prepared. I'm loving the speculation about what will happen with Joss, keep it coming. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Ch 19 Ego Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't have claims to Scandal but I do have insomnia**

**AN: You all are amazing. Your reviews make my day. So many of you loved dirty time. What can I say, Olivia & Fitz wanted to reminisce and I promise there will be more Camille. I love many of your predication about what the storm will be. Keep them coming. Also, we're almost at 300 reviews, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I honestly never imagined people would take this much interest in my store. Now enough rambling and onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Ego Pt. 3**

_**Ego so big you must admit**_

_**I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch**_

_**Ego so strong, you ain't know?**_

_**I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano**_

_** -Beyoncé : Ego**_

"Billy, you're late," Olivia looked up at the clock to see it was a quarter after nine.

She took a sip of her third latte of the morning. She and Camille didn't turn in for the night until four- thirty in the morning, and Josslyn made her presence known two hours later. The freckle faced little one wanted someone to play with her. When duty calls, Olivia always made sure to answer. Nothing came before Josslyn, not even sleep deprivation.

"Amanda wanted to call her parents and tell them the good news," he explained as he took a seat at the table.

"Not my problem. I said 9AM. Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of the office," her tone curt and dismissive. "You had five more minutes to show up or I would have been going to the press. My time is valuable, Billy. When I say 9 AM I mean 9AM."

"Forgive me, next time I'll remember."

"There won't be a next time remember."

"What do I need to sign?"

"First, I need to see everything."

Billy opened a brief case and placed several items on the table. There were countless flashdrives, CDs, DVDs, SD cards, and a couple sheets of paper.

"This is everything. There's a hard copy of everyone I dealt with, along with a copy on the flashdrive," he stated, handing the list over to Olivia.

"No, Sally," she inquired.

"Sally wanted no part. She told me to shut everything down once we accepted your offer as VP," Billy stated truthfully signing his name.

"Interesting," Olivia commented. "You know Billy, I always respected and admired your dedication and devotion to Sally," Olivia stated, looking through the contents of the flashdrives.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take of it what you want. What disgusts me is you stooping so low as to have someone follow us for a year. Was the tape not enough?"

"Seeing is believing Liv. At first I didn't want to believe. Not sweet Olivia. You know I've always thought the world of you. Wanted a shot. You're beautiful, intelligent, a spitfire. The package deal," he began to explain. "Then once I saw the pictures, I couldn't get enough. Seeing you like that, such a turn on. Gave me a lot to try with Amanda," he smirked. "I never would have pegged you as such a kinky individual. But with each set of photographs you surprised me even more. It was easy to pretend she was you. Although I'm sure you're more flexible than she is. Weren't you a dancer?"

"You're a sick bastard, Billy," Olivia spat.

"We could have been good together Liv."

"No we couldn't have. You couldn't handle me.. Your ego is too fragile. You need some young toy to play with. Someone to stroke your ego. Someone who isn't experienced, and won't point out your _little_, short comings. You can't handle a real woman. You wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what to do with me, to me, or for me. You aren't man enough, Billy," Olivia challenged.

"The same could be said about good ole President Grant. Weren't you only twenty-seven or twenty-eight? His midlife crisis. His chance to relive his glory years of sleeping with a beautiful, exotic, ethnic woman."

"I was a few months shy of my thirtieth birthday. Not that it's any of your business. There's a great difference between a thirteen and a twenty year age difference. If I had been fresh out of college, not established in my career, already making six figures without spreading my legs then maybe you could have labeled me as a midlife crisis but that isn't the case."

"Oh lighten up, Liv. No need to get all defensive, "he chuckled at her scowl. "None of that matters now, does it. I have Amanda; we'll have a content life. One day, good ole President Grant will slip up and when he does, Sally will take her rightful position. Where God intended for her to be," his tone confident.

"You sound so sure he'll slip up. Just remember, I'll be keeping tabs on you Billy. One word and I'll send the hounds after you."

"You don't have to worry. My job is done. God will handle the rest. If you'll excuse me, I have a resignation letter to write. Take care, Liv," he smiled before exiting the room.

Looking up from the documents, she saw Huck standing in the doorway.

"I don't like him," Huck commented.

"He's harmless. Creepy but harmless," Olivia assured.

"If you want me to, I can take care of him for you," Huck said simply.

"No, Huck. I would never ask," Olivia said fiercely.

"Or not. I know a guy if you're concerned about me."

Olivia made her way to him, until they stood face to face.

"Under no circumstances do I want you to kill Billy Chambers," her voice admit.

"Okay, that's cool," he shrugged.

"Promise me, Huck," she demanded. " Say ' I promise not to kill Billy Chambers.'"

"I promise not to kill Billy Chambers."

"Good," she nodded with a smile. "Now I need you to put these with away with the others."

"No problem."

* * *

"Is this everything," Cyrus questioned.

"This is everything, everyone who worded with Chamber, " Olivia assured, giving Cyrus the flashdrive.

"What about the NDA, pictures, tape?"

"There's a copy of the NDA on there. I have stored all pictures and tapes somewhere safe."

"I'd feel better if..."

"No, no Cyrus. He and I agreed I'd keep the photos. It's us and it's ours to do with it what we want," her tone authoritative and sharp.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want with them. I don't care," he ranted.

"It's not personal Cy. This is something we're keeping between the two of us. The less people who doses the photos the better," Olivia explain with a sigh. "Chambers will make his statement Monday morning,8 AM. He and Amanda will be gone by the following Friday."

"Good."

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

"No, that'll be all."

"I'm off to enjoy my Saturday. Can't remember the last time I've done that."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Liv," Cyrus smiled.

"I know. I'm Olivia Pope, I'm brilliant," she returned the gesture before leaving.

* * *

"Charlie, I have the list. I need you to get started as soon as possible," Cyrus demanded.

* * *

**AN: That Cyrus, so what could he be up to? And Billy, he's a perv. Now you know what he was doing with pictures but at least Olivia put him in his place. Gladiator Style! Next up we get to meet the other Grant Kids. Can't wait to here your thoughts. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Ch 20 Start With a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or Winnie the Pooh ( but I do love both)**

**AN: 300+ reviews. Thank you all. You all are the sweetest. And even those of you who I can't reply to (my anonymous peeps or the ones who have PMs turned off) I do enjoy reading what you have to say. A lot of you were creeped out about Billy. I don't blame you, the man is a weirdo. I feel bad for Amanda and that baby. And Cyrus, who is he taking out; that man has no shame. And Liv was back on her A-game. Gladiator style. Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Start With a Kiss**

_**It beings with kissing (it starts with a kiss)**_

_**1. Kiss me (kiss me)**_

_**2. Seduce me (Seduce me)**_

_**3. Tease me**_

_**4. Worship me**_

_**- Robin Thicke: Start With a**_** Kiss**

"Joss, Mommy can't play right now," Olivia's voice a tad bit disappointed as she looked down at her little girl. She had her diffuser in her hand, as water dripped onto her shoulder. Leaving the office later than she had originally planned had put her on a time crunch. While she had never given a definite, she had told Mellie she would try her best to make it to Karen's performance.

"Mama, no, " Josslyn pouted and Olivia could tell she was about to cry.

"Poppet, don't cry Baby Girl. Just listen to Mommy's voice," Olivia looked down at Josslyn who was holding a plush Pooh Bear in her arms. "You're going to have fun with Titi tonight. And in the morning, Mommy is going to wake up, and we'll take a walk before I head off to work. Then we can play," Olivia said calmingly. In general, Josslyn was one to easily entertain herself, but this particular evening she wanted her mother's attention. Olivia looked around and spotted Joss' favorite ball. She quickly placed it in her little one's lap and instantly, Joss was amused.

Olivia turned on her diffuser and began to dry her. Josslyn was quiet, which mean she was good Olivia hummed to herself, taking a quick glance at her watch to make sure she was still on time. She wanted to make it to the recital early so she could see Karen beforehand.

"No!" Josslyn exclaimed in a frustrated tone, catching her mother's attention.

"Oh my," Olivia expressed, completely amazed by what she'd just witnessed; Josslyn had taken her first steps. "Poppet!" she exclaimed and Josslyn fell on her bottom, ball in hand. Olivia rushed over to her daughter, wanting to test a theory to be sure her eyes weren't fooling her. She took the ball from Josslyn and rolled it across the floor.

"No," Joss huffed at the ball before picking herself up and running across the room.

"Camille," Olivia yelled as she watched Joss pop down on the floor to amuse herself with her ball. She heard Camille running up the stairs.

"What are you hollering about? Is everything okay," Camille questioned once she made it into the room.

"Look," Olivia ordered as she repeated her previous actions, this time with her phone in hand, ready to record, and Joss ran again to retrieve her toy.

"Did she just," Camille asked in shock.

"She did," she nodded in response. "Jossie, you walked, well ran but you did it. Poppet you did it," Olivia picked Josslyn up, placing kisses on her face.

"Mama, yes," Josslyn handed Olivia the ball. She then clapped her hands, her grey eyes dancing with excitement, sensing something important had happened.

"Mommy, yes," Olivia nodded, placing a kiss on the top if her head as she met Camille's gaze with glossy eyes.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you were marvelous. I'm so proud of you," Fitz hugged Karen, the top of her head. "I know how hard you worked for this."

"Thank you, Daddy. I took your advice. Tunnel vision. Just focusing on the task at hand, not letting my nerves get the best of me" Karen beamed as she went to hug her mother.

"Your father's right, you were perfect," Mellie smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot," she smiled.

"Dad, I'm so happy you made it home. I know you said you would but..." she trailed off. Karen had been slightly upset when she discovered her father hadn't made it back from the Middle East yet.

"I promised you I'd be here. When have I ever broken a promise," Fitz asked, hugging her to his side. They had wanted him to spend one extra day in the Middle East but he refused. His kids came before the job. He wasn't going to miss his little girl's big night for anything in the world.

"I know. It's just that I thought you weren't here and then Olivia never came, so I want kind of down. But when I looked out to the crowd and saw you, I was perfect," she explained.

"It's your big night. I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. I love you, princess." Fitz kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy," Karen replied feeling like her four year old self after her first recital.

"So we have a surprise for you," Fitz shared, as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Surprise," Karen asked skeptically, "Is it something, I've been been asking for?"

"That depends how you look at it," Fitz said, stepping to the side and turning them in the opposite direction a the same time.

"Congratulations, Karen," Olivia smiled before Karen launched herself towards Olivia.

"Olivia! You're here. On my gosh, you came," the young girl squealed, squeezing Olivia tightly.

"Yes, I'm here," Olivia smiled, hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is the best! I've missed you like crazy," she cried, her eyes wild with excitement, reminding Olivia of her own daughter.

"I missed you too, Sweetie. You were phenomenal. Absolutely graceful and poised up there," Olivia complimented.

"You really think so," Karen gushed, as she pulled herself away from Olivia but slung her arm over Liv's shoulder. She'd always valued Olivia's input and sought her approval where dance was concerned.

"I do," Olivia nodded.

"Thank you. Your confidence in me means a lot," Karen smiled. "You changed your hair, I liked it. You look great."

"I look great? You look gorgeous my dear. An absolute beauty."

"Why didn't you guys tell me Liv was coming," Karen looked to her parents.

"That certainly wouldn't have been a surprise, dear," Mellie smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"I guess not. Liv, you have to join us for dinner," Karen said enthusiastically.

"Sweetheart, Livi might have plans," Fitz said his gaze meeting Olivia's briefly.

"Hey, I'm back now, so stop hogging Livi," Jerry said as he returned to the group, standing on the other side of Olivia.

"It's my night. I can hog Olivia all I want," Karen rationalized. "You can drool over her later, little one."

"Hey, I'm not little. I'll be taller than you soon," he defended. "You like tall guys, right, Livi?" he asked making Olivia laugh. The kid was going to be a natural flirt like his father.

"Now children, Olivia is not a toy," Mellie warned. _"Just like their father,"_ she thought with a smile.

"I still can't get over your voice, Jerry. The bass," Olivia said in wonder.

"Thanks, Livi," he smiled his cheeks heating. "Your hair looks pretty and it smells nice," he blurted out making everyone laugh.

_"Just like his father, always obsessed with my curls"_ Olivia thought to herself.

"That's a sweet thing to say. Thank you, Jerry," she smiled "And Karen to answer your question; I'd be honored to join you for dinner if it's alright with your parents."

"Mom?"

"It's fine with me," Mellie said simply.

"Daddy," Karen pouted.

"Olivia knows she's always welcome as far as I'm concerned," Fitz smiled his eyes shining.

Fitz turned his attention to Olivia, taking her in. She'd gotten a haircut since he'd last saw her. Her curls were now cut into layers, framing her face perfectly. Her makeup was simple, just enough for accentuating her features. The gold material of her shirt brought out the warmth and summer glow of her brown skin. She was absolutely flawless. She couldn't look any more appealing to him if she tried.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Karen exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun, I have so much to tell you. We can talk about my party. And I can tell you all about high school. And we can go over the music pieces and I can pick your brain about what I'm doing next," Karen rambled in excitement her grey eyes dancing with delight.

"Daddy," she turned to Fitz, practically bouncing, " will you take a picture of me and Livi before I go change," Karen requested, as holding out her iPhone.

"None with me and your mother? I'm hurt," Fitz pouted.

"Of course with you and Mom but I see you guys all the time. And this is Liv, I haven't seen her in forever. So will you please take the picture. Pretty please, Daddy," Karen requested, hold her hands together.

"I guess. How can I say no to that gorgeous face," Fitz laughed.

"Thank you, Daddy," Karen kissed his cheek quickly before making her way back over to Olivia.

"Now move Jer, your big head is ruining the picture," Karen pushed her younger brother to the side.

* * *

"Liv, you made her year. Thank you so much for coming," Mellie thanked.

The group had already arranged for dinner at Karen's favorite restaurant with three other families. Olivia, who was seated directly across from Fitz, spent most of the night discussing dance the girls, their mothers and one father, much to her surprise. Under normal circumstances, Mellie hated when all eyes weren't on her at the dinner table but with Olivia, things were different. Much like everyone else, she found herself captured by Olivia's every word. It also made it less noticeable how her husband was watching his former Communications Director's every move, staring at her lips as if he were a man in Hell staring at a glass of water. After dinner, the kids convinced Olivia to return to the Executive Compound to spend more time with them. Claiming they hadn't been given enough time to catch up.

"It's no problem," Olivia smiled. "You know I enjoy spending time with them."

"And about that little situation, thank you for handling everything," Mellie smiled.

"You know there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad it's behind us," Olivia said looking from Mellie to Fitz.

"I think we all are," Mellie agreed. "Well, I'm going to go email the photos from tonight to the family."

"Okay," Fitz said.

"Liv, as always, it's been a joy," Mellie hugged warmly.

"Same to you, and thanks for having me."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Mellie smirked before exciting the room.

"That was subtle," Fitz laughed as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

"Tell me about it," she joined him in laughter.

"I'm glad you came tonight. The kids were beyond thrilled, and I personally enjoyed your company," he flashed her his vote winning smile.

"Like I said, it was no problem. You told me how much it would mean to Karen," she said nonchalantly.

"And the gift, you outdid yourself, Livi," Fitz said referring to the gold ballet slipper earrings and necklace she's given to Karen.

"It was just a little something for her to remember the night. Solos are important," Olivia smiled, touching the dolphin charm on her neck. It was given to her on her very first solo.

"Still thank you. They both were thrilled; they've missed you."

"I've missed them also. Gosh, Karen is going to be sixteen in a few months. And Jerry, my little boyfriend isn't so little anymore," she stated in astonishment. It had been a year since she'd last seen them. Although, she'd sent Christmas and birthday gifts, it didn't go unnoticed that he abrupt departure effected them negatively.

"Sixteen, don't remind me. Mel and I agreed to let her date once she turned sixteen," he cringed at his own words.

"I'd love to meet the boy brave enough to date The President's daughter," she laughed. "I feel sorry for the kid. Mr. President combined with an overprotective dad. Oh that'll be interesting for sure. "

"I can be very scary if I want to be. The little punk won't stand a chance," he voice sure. "Thinking about Karen and dating makes me feel..."

"Old?" she questioned teasingly.

"Yes, old. And I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery," his tone serious but his eyes betraying him.

"I wasn't going to say a word."

"Sure you weren't, kid," he teased.

"Look here Old Man Grant, just because you're inching closer to fifty, doesn't give you the right to pick at me!"

"I still have five years until the big five-oh. And you'll be forty before you know it."

"I have eight and a half more years until I'm forty, old man. Just admit you're getting old."

"To let you hang it over my head for the next thirty years, I don't think so."

"Always so damn stubborn."

"Takes one to know one," he stuck his tongue out at her with a laugh.

"Now who's the kid," she challenged between laughs.

"This is a battle I'm not winning today," he shook his head playfully. "So, friend, how has your week been," Fitz asked, eyes smiling as he put emphasis on the word friend.

"Steady. I had been down in Hawaii for work. Just wrapped up a somewhat small case that fell into our laps. I've been spending a lot of time with Camille and the baby. We've been swimming together, baking" she shared.

"Sounds nice. You need a nice break. And if you've been baking, does that mean I'll be getting some of your cupcakes soon?"

"Perhaps, it depends if you're nice to me," she teased, meeting his awaiting eyes.

"Livi, don't tease me. It's been a year since I've had your cupcakes. I dream about them. I can almost them, so sweet end moist. Please don't make me wait any longer," his words holding a double meaning.

"Like I said, President Grant. You have to be nice to me. I don't just give out my treats to anyone. Not even the President," she smirked.

"You're such a tease."

"Yeah, I am," Olivia shrugged with a laugh. "Enough about me. I'm sure things have been a little crazy around here with Billy's _'abrupt'_ departure," she said using hand motions.

She knew from Cyrus and the mini media circus Billy's departure had caused a little commotion. Sally had been quite upset she hadn't been given any warning. Olivia was pleased Billy had left rather quietly. She had chosen not to tell Fitz about why Billy had taken numerous photos. Him having that knowledge wouldn't have ended will for him or Billy.

"And then your trip to the Middle East. You've been a busy man."

"Crazy. Chaotic. I almost didn't make it home to get to Karen's recital because people wanted to talk shop for an extra day, which seemed pointless to me. And you know I'll be making my big speech about the troops tomorrow afternoon," Fitz told, moving to sit next to her. "I spent most of the flight working on that. Last minute inspiration."

"I know. I'll be watching live as long as a crisis doesn't arise," she smiled over at him.

"I think the people will be pleased with my news," he nodded to himself.

"Care to share," she probed.

"I'm pulling out of Iraq. It's time," he shared.

"That's great. I know you've been fighting for this," Olivia hugged him briefly.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Now is the right time and we've lost so many," he said solemnly.

"We have, it's been a long time coming," her tone matching his. "Do you need any help with your speech?"

"You know your input is always welcome," he answered.

"Well then I guess we should head over to your office."

"I guess we should," he stood, holding his hand out for her to grab. She stared at it momentarily, quickly grabbing it only to assist in standing up.

* * *

The couple spent two hours perfecting the President's speech. Olivia had him read it aloud, repeatedly. Telling him the appropriate time to make pauses and significant eye contact. The change of words and rearranging of a few sentences occurred several times until the speech flowed freely, easily. As if he was an old friend, delivering the news of a lifetime.

"This is why I need you around," he smiled.

"I'm always around."

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I like working for myself. It has its perks," she responded freely.

"I know," he exhaled loudly, walking to the window, where she was standing.

"Will Camille still be in town around my birthday?"

"She will, why do you ask?"

"I have to make sure she's on the guest list for the party, along with you. I have to meet her," he smiled down at her.

"What makes you think she wants to come to your part? Even better, what makes you think I'll be at your party?"

"A. Everyone is dying to meet the dreamy president. B. She knows I'm important to you. And, C. You can't deny the birthday boy his one wish," his eyes danced with his answers.

"What might that wish be?"

"A dance with his beautiful, best friend."

"Eh, we'll see about that."

"All I have to do is flash you my killer smile and gaze at you. You'll cave eventually," he said looking down at her.

"You're really confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"Have you seen me? Why wouldn't I be confident," his laughter warming her.

"You make an excellent point," she giggled at his silliness, looking up at him.

"Gosh, you're short," he blurted out after staring at her.

"Is this some revelation to you," her expression quizzical.

"No," he shook his head, " I've gotten used to seeing you in those," he gestured to her discarded four inch heels. " I forgot how short you really are. Five foot three and a half inches," he smirked down at her.

"Hey, it's five foot four, we round up," she corrected with a nudge. " Not all of us can be six foot two. "

"Excuse me, five foot four. And I like you as a shorty. Short people are interesting. You never know what to expect from them," he moved closer to her, gazing at her, the tension building.

"That's right. We keep you on your toes. Makes life exciting," she agreed, backing away as she felt the tension rise.

" Always a surprise, an adventure," he whispered, trapping her between the wall. "You know Jerry was right your curls do smell nice."

"Fitz, what are you doing?" she questioned as her heartbeat quickened.

"What does it look like I'm doing," his tone cocky as his lips made contact with her neck, sucking lightly.

"Something you shouldn't be doing," she breathed heavily, pushing him away softly.

"I've been thinking about this since that Friday night. I can't get you off my mind," he looked down into the warmth of her brown eyes, then kissed her lips tenderly. Much to his surprise, she kissed him back, her hands finding their way behind his neck as she stood tiptoe. The world slowed around them as his tongue parted her lips, evaporating any reservations she may have had. Fitz placed his hands on her round, firm bottom, pulling her closer to him. He walked backwards until his legs hit his chair. He pulled Olivia down with him, making sure his lips never left hers.

Olivia's hands moved to his face, encouraging him to continue his actions, holding her to him, never wanting to let go. The pair completely forgot where they were as they kissed with fervor, passion, and enthusiasm, matching one another's emotion.

With each passing second, Fitz's heart soared. Olivia was finally back in his arms, driving him mad with her kiss. He would always and forever be hers. Mouth to mouth, they hungrily devoured each other. Olivia rocking her hips against his erection, Fitz ghosting his fingers across her breast, remaining locked until oxygen became an issue.

They parted, breathlessly, as their lips lingered close. Fitz opened his eyes, hesitant of the reaction that awaited him. He wouldn't blame her if she were angry or hurt. She'd requested on numerous occasions to be his friend strictly. He had disregarded her trust completely, and ignored her roadblocks, selfishly taking what he wanted.

Instead of the expected anger or disappointment, Fitz found confusion in her eyes. He knew she was fighting with herself, attempting to decide what emotion to display. He tilted his head upward and kissed her hard, putting an end to her internal battle. Olivia could think of nothing else but the man under her, as he removed his lips from her, his eyes filled with adoration.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and though for a moment. Her response would set the night. The ball was in her court, and once she made her decision there was no turning back. She thought back to their conversation, of making love to him and a smile crossed her lips.

"I've missed you too," she brushed her nose against his and combed her fingers through his hair, "but you know I can't stay," she leaned back slightly and he brushed a few curls out of her face.

"I know," he nodded as her hands traveled down to his belt. "Livi," he questioned, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Let me take care of you," she smirked, the mischief and hunger in her eyes answering his question. Her fingers worked at his belt, adding explanation to her words. "I know you haven't been sleeping. It's in your eyes."

"Livi, you don't have to," he tried to stop her, despite his ever growing excitement as he heard the sound of his zipper.

"But I want to," her statement simple.

Olivia leaned into him, kissing him soundly. She slid off his lap, and the gleam in her eyes answered all the questions he had wordlessly. This had been a ritual of theirs. "Tomorrow is a big day for you. I want you well rested," her smirk devious. "And you know you want me too. You said so yourself Friday night."

Olivia licked her bottom lip seductively and watched as he closed his eyes.

"Livi," he growled, wanting to protest.

"Shh..." Olivia shimmied his pants and boxers down his thighs. They both knew what was about to happen and neither cared to stop it.

* * *

**AN:Jossie took her first steps! We got to see Fitz in daddy mode. Jerry has a crush on Liv. Karen got her dance buddy back. Fitz and Liv did what they do best. And even Mellie left with a smile on her face. Looks like Liv made all the Grants happy. Don't let the fluff fool you. We're getting closer to Fitz and Joss interaction. And we'll be meeting someone new... Just out of sheer curiosity, what countries do you all live in? Until next time (:**


	21. Ch 21 Look What You've Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or Winnie the Pooh**

**AN: So it's nice to learn when were everyone is from. Thanks for sharing. I have a lot of East Coast, peeps reading. For those of you who'd like to know. I'm originally from Florida but I currently live in North Carolina. Now as far as the story goes, many of you loved the Grant Kids, I'm happy. And you were equally upset with Olivia, as you should be. She just doesn't know what to do. Glad you all enjoyed Joss taking her first run/steps. That's actually somewhat of a true story; now onto more Daddy Fitz...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****Look What You've Done**

_**After all the things that we been through, I got you**_

_**Look what you've done, look what you've done**_

_**Look what you've done for me now**_

_**You knew that I was gonna be something**_

_**We stressed out, and you need some, I got you**_

_**Look what you've done, look what you've done**_

_**-Drake: Look What You've Done**_

The Pope women sat in Olivia's living room, watching President Grant make his speech announcing the pull out of the troops in Iraq.

"Stop that," Camille hissed at her cousin. Olivia was mouthing the speech along with Fitz. "It's annoying."

"Huh," Olivia turned her head to the side.

"I want to hear the President make the speech, not you," Camille sighed. " You're all in sync with him. You pause when he pauses. It's sickening."

"Will you two quiet down, I'm trying to pay attention," Sofia chastised, giving them both a look that made them feel like small children.

"Sorry, Aunt Sof."

"Such a kiss ass," Olivia retorted.

"Shhh... I actually am concerned," Sofia says fiercely.

"ssssss..." Josslyn attempted to copy Sofia's actions, even putting her finger to her mouth.

"That's right Jossiepoo," Sofia bent down to kiss her. "Tell those two to hush up."

* * *

"How did you know the speech? I thought they remained top secret," Camille acquired as they prepared lunch.

"Now, Cami, I think we all know how Libby knew that speech word for word," Sofia added.

"That's right. She did spend quality time with her 'friend', last night," Cami's tone sarcastic.

"I did spend time with my friend and his kids, who are complete characters. I offered my help with his speech. That's what a good friend does," Olivia retorted, nudging her cousin in the side.

"It sure is Libby. I taught you to be a good friend," Sofia teased.

"I don't think you taught her the things she did last night," Camille laughed.

"Camille," Olivia exclaimed, pouring olive oil into a pot.

"What. You didn't get home until midnight, on a week night," Camille stated bluntly.

"I was working," Olivia defended.

"So that's what they're calling it now," Sofia chimed in as she placed the shrimp in the skillet.

"All I'm saying is that you were too calm this morning. You slept past Jossie. You never sleep that much in one entire setting."

"I had a good time last night. The kids caught me up on their lives; I've missed them like crazy. I discussed dancing with a few of the parents. I was able to enjoy the night with my friend and his wife. Then help said friend with a few issues," Olivia explained.

"His wife," Sofia scoffed. " I'm sure Mellie Grant is a wonderful woman but she is no wife. Even I'm not fooled."

"Issues you say," Camille threw broccoli into a pot. "Now did these issues require hands on activity?"

"I am not answering these questions," Liv deflected.

"You screwed him. You totally screwed him. That's why he had that smug walk today as he approached," Camille shouted with laughter.

"I didn't screw him," Olivia hissed.

"Technicalities. So much for our little pep talk last night"

"What pep talk," Sofia chimed in. Camille glanced at Olivia who gave her a nod of confirmation to share.

"I just had to remind your daughter to keep her legs crossed and clothes on."

"And I did all of those. I was never naked."

"You pulled a Lewinsky," Sofia stated shocking both of them.

"Libby! I don't know what to do with you," Camille shook her head.

"Can we not have this conversation."

"Oh Libby, lighten up. It's just us," Sofia laughter lightly.

"Now when you say you pulled a Lewinsky do you mean actually in the Oval Office," Camille questioned.

"You weirdo, I'm not answering these questions. Just call Dominic and have phone sex with him," Olivia countered.

"Phone sex. You sure are the expert of that aren't you, Olivia," Camille teased.

"Phone sex," Sofi raised a brow, as she went to attend to the shrimp.

"Oh Auntie Sof, you missed it. Libby was all..." Camille began to blab but Olivia covered her mouth.

"Camille Eliza, don't you dare finish that sentence," Olivia exclaimed then yelped as she felt a bite. " You violent child!"

"Oh hush and stop complaining," Camille's voice nonchalant. " Now Auntie Sof, your child is a closet freak. I'm talking spanking and everything! And the Flyboy President is right there with her. FAPOTUS has it going on. You should have heard her the other night. She certainly doesn't mind when The President bites her cupcake."

"Is cupcake done new sex lingo I'm unaware of," Sofia's tone curious.

"No. In talking about the tattoo on Libby's ass. From what I've heard he had no issues with following the 'bite me' instructions," Camille teased.

"I can't believe you just told her. That's my mother!"

"This is the same woman who would randomly ask you if you were having sex while you did the dishes or completed homework. She doesn't care," Camille shrugged her shoulders.

Camille loved her mother but the woman was too uptight and conservative for her. Whenever she had questions or concerns about sex, she'd always gone to her Aunt Sofia, knowing she'd be well taken care of. Sofia was always proactive in making sure her girls were well educated in all aspects of life.

" Libby there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Experimentation and trust in one's sex life is healthy for a relationship," Sofia said logically with a tiny smirk.

"You two are just weirdos. Somethings should never be discussed," Olivia huffed.

"Hey it's not our fault you and FAPOTUS are SFWB," Camille shrugged.

"You and these acronyms. Are you are you haven't been drinking today?"

"It stands for super friends with benefits, Libby. And you're two creative, powerful people. You need someone to share all your dirty details with. But seriously was it in the actually Oval Office? Or a private room? Did you call me Mr. President?" Camille probed and Sofia laughed at her daughter's discomfort.

"I am not entertaining these questions," Olivia replied.

"Well if you can't take the heat," Sofia said.

"Oh, I'm getting out of the kitchen. I'll go read to Jossie."

"Wimp," Camille yelled as she and her aunt laughed.

* * *

Since Josslyn had taken her first steps, a week ago, it was impossible to stop her. Once she was up and going, she went for the day. She'd run around the house just for the fun of it. And the sound of music made her wiggle her little butt in attempts to dance. Sofia swore Olivia had a little dancer on her hands.

"This little girl has so much energy. She is certainly your child," Camille stroked the little one's curls as she slept.

"Tell me about it. It has to be genetics. Both of her parents are power driven insomniacs. Of course Josslyn has energy for days," Olivia nodded in agreement.

"She's just been dancing up a storm. You're going to have to find her classes soon. I'm sure there's a Mommy and Baby dance class somewhere around here," Cami suggested.

"I think you're onto something. I'd love for Joss to dance but I don't want to push it in her and then years down the road she hates it. "

"If she's anything like you, she'll be opinionated. You'll know early on if she doesn't enjoy it. Just let her do it until it stops being fun."

"When did you get so smart, Cami?"

"I've always been smart, I just don't flaunt it around like some people I know," she said jokingly. "So how's baby daddy doing?"

"Daddy baby. Oh, Camille," Olivia laughed. "He's doing fine. Keeps bugging me to bake for him. This friendship thing is working well. "

"You still haven't taken that man any muffins or cookies or cupcakes. Poor FAPOTUS, I feel for him," Camille laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the little one in her lap.

"I'll get to it eventually. I can't see him. Sure I talk to him most nights but I'm really staring to second guess my decision."

"About the friendship thing," Camille looked at her cousin in wonder.

"No, about Josslyn," Olivia confessed as she played with her daughter's little feet. "Seeing him with Karen and Jerry reminded me of what a wonderful father he is and I feel guilty. Not only am I depriving Josslyn from a father, but also siblings who I know would adore her."

"Look, you know how I feel about you deciding to raise Josslyn on your own. We went over this during your pregnancy but I'll support you know matter what. But Olivia, for once stop listening to your head and follow your heart," she advised her cousin.

"My heart...my heart is telling me to ask him to resign, which I won't do. My head is telling me to keep lying, but my gut, that's telling me to fess up before he finds out some other way," she revealed. "And my gut is never wrong."

"Then listen to your gut," Camille stated simply.

"I'm scared, Camille. We've finally got to where I don't see the hurt in his eyes or hear it in his voice. I broke his heart once and I don't want to do that again," her tone filled with despair.

"Look, I know I joke around and whatnot but the longer you prolong this, more he misses with her, the more it'll hurt, for everyone involved. If you feel like you need to tell him, do it while I'm here. Then you'll have me for moral support. "

"I'll think about it. I need time to think things over. To make sure I'm doing the right thing for everyone involved, especially her," Olivia leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

"I was surprised when you said you wanted to have fun with your dear old dad," Fitz joked as he took a bite of his strawberry salad.

" Mom and Jerry are off doing stuff for the literacy project, so I decided to get you all to myself without those two busybodies interrupting," Karen explained, sipping in her smoothie.

"Speaking of literacy, have you read anything new?"

"I have. There's this book, Silver Sparrow. This man is leading a double life. He has two wives, two daughters. The first wife he married her out of obligation and stayed with her due to convenience. It was a good read. I'll leave it on your desk. It's short and quick. An easy read," Karen's tone nonchalantly.

" I look forward to reading it," Fitz smiled. He knew his daughter, there was something about her tone of voice and look in her eyes that let him know there was a hidden meaning.

The two sat in silence, enjoying their meal but Fitz could tell Karen wanted to ask him something so he threw her a bone.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, right Dad?"

"No," Fitz sat up straight.

"Good," Karen nodding, mediating on her father's response. "Did you have an affair with Olivia? Are you the reason she left?"

Fitz stared at his daughter, flabbergasted. He was expecting her to ask about boys, not his love life.

"If you feel as though you can't answer that question honestly, I understand," she assured taking a bite of her grilled chicken. "I know you and Mom aren't in love with each other. And I know Keith isn't just a family friend. And at dinner the other night, you stared at Olivia the way Granddad stared at Grandmom. I always thought it was odd how she left so abruptly but..."

"Karen," Fitz sighed, this was not a conversation he wanted to have with his nearly sixteen year old daughter but it had to be done. "My relationship with Olivia is complex, sweetheart. She has a special place in my heart."

"That is such a politician answer, but I get what you're saying," She laughed at her dad give her a roundabout answer to shield her. "But Dad, why did she leave? Did you guys have a fight or something? One day she was there and then the next she was just gone," Karen inquired, her tone sad.

"Olivia left for several reasons. To allow me to be the best man for this job. To devote time to you and your brother. To allow me to be a good husband. To branch off on her own. Livi is still young. She's in her prime and she's doing what she loves. Unfortunately for her to do that, that meant leaving her job here."

"I guess I understand. I just want you and Mom to be happy and Liv makes you happy. You're a fun dad but when Olivia is around you're a fun, happy person as a whole. And I miss that. And I miss her. I was happy when she showed up at my recital. I like Liv, she's so much fun to be around. And you're a different person when she's around. And I hate how she left. No goodbye or anything. Sure she sent gifts with notes but they weren't the same, you know. It was like she abandoned us." she said as tears filled her grey eyes.

Karen had never revealed to her parents how Olivia's sudden departure had effected her. Jerry and her father had made their feelings well known. Often moping around but not Karen. She walked around with a smile on her face but she missed having Olivia to confide in, as a shoulder to lean on.

"Oh Karen," Fitz sighed, moving his chair closer to his daughter, "you know Olivia's leaving had nothing to do with you. And she didn't intentionally abandon you. But sometimes life gets messy and complicated. I'm partially to blame for what happened. But Olivia loves you and your brother dearly, and she's missed you also. I'm sure she's going to spend the next few months trying to make it up to the both of you."

"I know she will. She's so sweet and nice. Please don't tell her about this. I don't want her to feel guilty."

"Of course not. It'll stay just between us KC," he kissed the top of her in assurance.

"Dad, if you weren't the President, would you still be married to Mom?"

"What's up with all these questions," he looked at her curiously. "It's not that I don't mind answering them; I'm just curious as to where they are stemming from?"

"Well," she wipes the unshed tears from her ducts, "Last week after the recital, I was just thinking about the last year. How so much has changed. Us living in DC, Liv leaving, your presidency. And I know you and Mom don't have typical marriage. And at dinner, you looked at Liv like someone you loved, like someone you'd like to marry. And it made me wonder why you and Mom were still married. You clearly don't love one another. You're both happy with other people. "

"I care for your mother deeply. She gave me you and Jerry. Over the last twenty some odd years we've been through a lot together. But you're right, we do love other people, " Fitz reflected momentarily in attempt to choose his words carefully. " People have goals, ambitions, hopes and dreams. We make decisions, not being able to see the future, hoping for the best, being optimistic that we'll achieve those goals. And that's what your mother and I did. We married out of convenience, because it was the ideal thing to do. Because we both wanted things out of life and we believed in another. Because we were friends. And I wouldn't trade any of it. I have some good memories with your mother. I have you and Jerry. But I don't love your mom the way I should. I don't love her the way I want your husband to love you. I don't..." he stopped, looking down at his daughter as she listened and watched intently.

"You don't love Mom the way you love Olivia," she stated simple and Fitz never reacted but Karen knew she was correct. "And if that's the case, why not divorce Mom? Why not go be happy? I know people are judgmental and opinionated but isn't your happiness with worth it all. Isn't being happy and enjoying life worth whatever gets thrown at you?"

"Karen, you are wiser beyond your years," he smiled at her with pride only a father could have. " Your mother and I worked most of our adult lives with one goal in mind. This. Me being President Grant. When you live in this world, work in it, you make sacrifices. Your mother and I sacrificed an ideal marriage. We stayed married because of our children, because of our dreams and sacrifices. Because we both wanted better for this country, to make a difference. To be the change we wanted to see. But I can tell you, we won't always be married. We'll move on and be happy but we'll always be able to look back on what we had, what we've done," he answered, hoping he'd answered her question.

"And KC, happiness is worth fighting for. I do want a life with Olivia and I believe with every fiber of my being it will happen. Just not now. I wish it could happen now but I think of all the promises I've made. Of all we've worked for. Of how upset your mom and grandfather and Olivia would be. I think of how disappointed people would be if I resigned so I'm sticking it through. I'm living up to my oath because I'm living my dream and so many people don't ever get that opportunity. Knowing there is someone out there who loves me the way I love her. That there's something, someone to look forward to is worth it. And until the time comes I can be with Olivia the way I want to she'll be my friend."

"Daddy, you're a great person with a really big heart. I'm proud to have you ask my dad and president. I hope I marry someone as kind and caring and loving as you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Karen finally understood many aspects of the world around her. Why her parents stayed married. Why Olivia left. Why her father was the way he was. If anything, the conversation have her a newfound respect for the adults in her life. They'd done so much, sacrificed so much for her, for the American people.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you to pieces," he returned the gesture.

"I love you too. Thank you for answering my questions. Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for being you."

"Always."

"So, on a lighter note. I have another question," Karen announced with a smile.

"Okay, shoot."

"How did you snag Olivia? Olivia is gorgeous and smart and young. She's brilliant . I mean I know you're POTUS and all but you're you."

"Ask me that question in about five years, then we'll talk again," he chuckled.

* * *

The conversation with Karen gave Fitz quite a a but to think about. The last few years he'd been so caught up in the future, he wasn't thinking about the here and now. About how his actions were actively playing a role in his children's lives.

"How was you day with Jerry," Fitz questioned as Mellie pulled her hair into a low pony.

"Good. We enjoyed ourselves. He even talked me into playing a video game with him," she shared with a small smile.

"Did he now? Impressive. My boy has skills," Fitz laughed as he pictured Jerry and Mellie playing a video game.

" It must be the Grant Charm," she smiled at him. " How did things go with Karen?"

"interesting," his tone vague, letting Mellie know there was more. " Our daughter, she's very an observer. She noticed me watching Olivia the other night. Had a lot of questions," he confessed, watching the smile fade from Mellie's face.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I figured she's old enough for me to fill in the blanks because she had everything down to tee. She even wanted to know if we were getting a divorce," he shared shocking his wife.

"She asked that?"

"She did. She just wants us both to be happy and with people we love. I told her we wouldn't always be married but you'd still be my friend," his grey eyes clashing with her blue ones. "And I meant that. This last year, rebuilding our friendship, I've liked that. I missed it. And I hope when we go our separate ways, we'll still remain friends."

"I'd like that. You're a good man Fitz. Even though you drive me crazy at times, you're a good person. If I had to go through all this with someone, I'm glad it's you. The good and the bad. That's why I married you," her response truthful.

The conversation wasn't something Mellie had been expecting. It had been a while since they had a heart to heart like this, but it reminded her of the old times; their Harvard Law days.

" Ditto. And Mel, I know I don't say it enough but thank you. It's been a long road here but we made it. I know you've made many sacrifices so thank you for all you've done," his words genuine as he placed a friendly kiss on her cheek like he used to.

* * *

"Hey," Olivia's groggy voice answered as she shifted Josslyn's sleeping form. Once again Olivia had fallen asleep in her daughter's nursery.

"Hey, did I wake you?" His timber voice waking her.

"You did. I was spending some time with the baby and I guess I feel asleep. I had been reading Winnie the Pooh to her," Olivia shared with a smile. Just like her father, Josslyn loved for Olivia to read her to sleep.

"Aria is such a lucky girl. I'd give anything for you to read to me until I fell asleep," Fitz revealed.

"All you have to do is ask," her response nonchalant.

"If it's that simply: Livi will you read to me before we get off the phone?"

"I will," she smiled at his giddy tone, imagining the brightness in his grey eyes. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. Karen knows about us. Apparently I stare at you like someone I love."

"Wow," she expressed in shock , " I didn't see that coming. Are the two of you okay?"

"We're good. She just wants Mel and I to be happy and she knows we're our happiest with other people," he shared. "Get this, apparently it's a miracle I snagged you. She does get what someone as marvelous as you would see in me. Even if I'm The President," Fitz revealed attempting to alleviate some of the concern in her voice.

"If only she knew but you're her dad," Olivia laughed.

"Yes, if only. Aside from that, I had meetings. We're working on foreign policy, healthcare, unemployment. I'm keeping my people busy."

"You sound like me. I took in two new clients today. Idle minds are the Devil's playground."

"Anyone I know," he probed, already knowing her response.

"Now we both know I can't reveal any names. They are small things. It'll be a breeze. Your day sounds far more interesting that mine. Do you think the healthcare act will survive?"

Olivia knew how important getting this bill pushed through was for him. He was certainly taking more of a liberal approach but then again, he wasn't the average Republican.

"Things are still up in the air but will a little more elbow rubbing I think we'll get somewhere," his tone wistful.

"I sure hope so. I know how important this is to you," her tone mirroring his own. "And Fitz, if I haven't said this lately, I'm proud of you and all you've done. We're not out of the woods yet but looking at all you've done is amazing," she complimented.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without you. It's not only what I did, but what we've done. Without your support and love, I wouldn't have made it."

"You're just saying that so I'll read to you," she giggled as she looked down at their daughter daughter.

"Speaking of reading..."

"What would you like to hear?"

"A poem. I love listening to you read poetry."

"Poetry it is:

_Some people forget that love is_

_tucking you in and kissing you "Good night"_

_no matter how young or old you are_ ..." her voice soft as she recited the poem from heart.

* * *

**AN: The poem is Love Is by Nikki Giovanni. Now onto the story. We basically got the who Crew minus Cyrus, Jerry, and the team. Karen is a mature young lady and she handled that situation better than most adults. And Olivia, she's torn. And Fitz having somewhat heart to heart conversations with all the women in his life was sweet. Just love that man. And once again, Baby Joss, just adorable. Also, shout out to Lboogie23 for the SFWB. Thanks for reading and Happy Thursday/Friday.**


	22. Ch 22 Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, unfortunately**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you all enjoyed the Karen and Fitz convo. Her maturity reflects well on her as a character, and no one likes a bratty teen. As far as Camille goes, I got mixed emotions about her last chapter. Just remember at the end of the day, she's Liv's best friend. There's a lot she can get rid of. Now onto the good stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Bad Day**

_**You tell me your life's been way off line**_

_**You're falling to pieces everytime**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on**_

_**Cause you had a bad day**_

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**You tell me don't lie**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**Daniel Powter : Bad Day**_

"We have incoming," Olivia heard Huck announce as she looked down at Josslyn's sleeping form.

It was a rare occurrence in which Olivia would bring Josslyn into the office; however, they'd left a doctor's appointment and Olivia decided to stop by. When Olivia was ready to leave, she noticed she had a small nail in her tire and needed it replaced. Harrison offered to change it but Olivia never put her replacement spare tire back into her trunk. Josslyn became agitated from the heat and her eczema. Once Olivia finally calmed her little one down, she refused to tackled the traffic. Streets had been closed and blocked off due to Fitz making rounds at local food banks and a youth group.

"I'll be right out," Olivia called, as she covered Josslyn's sleeping form up with her blanket and kissed her forehead.

"That won't be necessary," a deep voice responded, a voice Olivia knew well.

"Mr. President, what are you doing here?" Olivia questioned, her eyes wide in shock as she stood from the stroller. _"Today is not my day,"_ she sighed internally.

"Can't I come visit a friend," he leaned against the frame of the door smiling.

"Generally I'd say yes, but considering the location you at, the answer is no," she took steps in his direction. She could see the confusion her words had created. "You are the President of America, and you're standing in the office of a well know crisis management fixer. That is sure to raise a few brows."

"It'll give the gossip rags to talk about," he smirked, walking closed to her.

"Always stirring up trouble I see," she smiled.

"That I am. I have to leave something interesting to be put in the history books," he chuckled and instinctively Olivia shushed him. "What?" he whispered back, confusion once again written across his face.

"Baby," she pointed to the strolled and he nodded in recognition.

"Is that who I think it is," Fitz questioned as he walked to the stroller. Olivia's heart pounded in her chest, with each step he took. Footsteps never sounded as loud as the ones he took. Her mind was racing, attempting to come up with a lie to tell him but nothing came.

* * *

"Should we go in there," Quinn asked with worry written across her face.

"No, Olivia knows what she's doing," Stephen said confidently. He took a quick look at Abby who was offering an irritable Cyrus refreshments.

"I can give you a tour if you'd like," Stephen heard Abby offer ," we wouldn't want a repeat of our previous meeting." Her voice came sweetly, and Stephen knew there was a story behind her words. He knew something had occurred during her trip to Camp David with Olivia but he'd never received all the details.

"I'd like that," Cyrus grunted with a forced smile. He was mumbling something about _"thinking"_ and _"little head"_ but Stephen didn't catch it all. He turned his attention back to Quinn who was unsuccessfully attempting to chat up the President's person security detail.

"This is not how I pictured this day going," Harrison's voice came from behind him.

"You could say that again," Stephen sighed.

* * *

"She looks so peaceful," Fitz stared down at Josslyn in amazement.

Olivia stood, staring at them. She closed her eyes and sent up a quick prayer, begging God to let Josslyn stay asleep until Fitz left. She knew if he heard her cry,if he watched her smile, if he saw her eyes he would know the truth.

"She's had a long day. Emergency visit to the doctor. Apparently she has eczema," Olivia explained.

"Eczema. Gotta love it. Hopefully she'll grow out of it. Karen's came out of hibernation last year," he spoke softly, tearing his eyes from the sleeping form.

"Camille and I never completely grew out of ours, so I think she may be doomed," Olivia spoke, finally finding the courage to make her away over to the two people she loved the most in her world.

"Speaking of Camille, where is she?"

"New York, for a wedding. It's just me and this little one," Olivia answered truthfully.

"I'm sure Aria is loving having you all to herself. I know I would," he grinned. "Gosh, I wish I could sleep like this. As if I didn't have a care in the world," he stroked Josslyn's fist.

"I feel the same way but she doesn't have a care. All she does is eat, sleep, run around, and have people cater to her around the clock. Unlike you , who has the weight of the world on your shoulders," Olivia nodded still watching over the baby.

"Aria running around, already?"

"Yup, already. Isn't it hard to believe."

"It is," he said in wonder. "And the whole weight of the world and president thing isn't all that challenging. I'm going to let you in on a secret. I exaggerate how difficult it is to be president. Honestly all I do is sit in my big, comfy chair and bark orders at my minions," he joked. "I only make it seem difficult to get sympathy."

"Is that so? If that's the case I think I'll run for President next election."

"Olivia Pope for President. I like the sound of that. You'd have my vote," he smiled down at her.

"Even if I ran against you?"

"Ran against you? I'd drop out of the race. Me against you, as if. You have so much dirt on me. I'm not crazy," he joked his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Smart choice," Olivia began but stopped as she saw both of his hands make way to Josslyn. "Fitz... What are you doing?"

"I'm about to hold the baby," his response simple as if it were the most logical explanation.

"I don't think that's such a wise idea," she spoke hesitantly.

"Why would that be?" he challenged.

"It took almost an hour to get her to settle down and you moving her would only start it back up again," she explained with her eyes locked on his face.

"Well looks like you were wrong," he stated and Olivia looked to see him cradling their baby in his arms. Her words were stuck and she had to remind herself to breathe. She never thought she'd witness Fitz holding their little girl as an infant; it took everything in her not to cry.

"Surely you haven't forgotten I'm Fitzgerald Grant III, Baby Whisperer Extraordinaire," he beamed at her.

The sight of him holding a baby always tugged at her heart. The sight of him holding their baby for the first time melted her heart to goo. He was so relaxed and at easy. Josslyn, she was just content and as peaceful as she could be.

"How could I have forgotten. Babies adore you. You just have the magic touch," she smiled as she held her breaking heart at bay.

"I do," he whispered with a smile. " God, she's gorgeous. She's so chubby. I love chubby little babies. When is her birthday?"

"She will be one on September 20th," Olivia shared.

"So she's a Virgo like me," he stated as he walked her office, cradling their daughter. "She's kinda big for her age isn't she?"

"She has a healthy appetite. But she wasn't a small baby. Nearly an eight pounder. Which was quite the surprise seeing she arrived four weeks early."

"Well that explains it," he gazed down at his daughter, "Hey little one, I'm Fitz but you can call me Uncle Tripp. That's what all my other nieces call me."

"Uncle Tripp," Olivia repeated.

"Yes, Uncle Tripp. You're Aunt Libby so I'm Uncle Tripp," he nodded, looking down at the sleeping form who'd already stolen his heart. "Hey, Livi. Grab your phone."

"Why?"

"So you can take a picture of me and Aria," he smiled widely. The little girl had already stolen his heart. He didn't know what it was but the moment he'd held her there was an instant connection. One he hadn't felt since his own children where infants.

"Fitz..."

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. Stop be so damned paranoid and take the picture," he stopped her protests. " I've taken pictures with hundreds of babies I didn't know. So what's the harm in this?"

"Fine. Whatever you want," Olivia caved, her guilt eating at her. At least they'd have a picture to look back on. Olivia took a few pictures her heart swelling and breaking with each photo.

"Thank you, Livi. Now when Aria looks back, we can tell her she met me when I was still POTUS and not plain ole Uncle Tripp."

"You'll never be plain old Uncle Tripp," she muttered as Fitz began to talk to the baby again.

" Seems like you and I have a lot in common. We both love sweet potatoes and we're Virgos and you like it when your Auntie Libby reads to you, well so do I," Fitz looked down at her, brushing a few curls from her forehead. "She has the most soothing voice. I bet you fall right to sleep when she reads to you."

"You Aria, are going to be a heartbreaker. I'll let you in on a little secret, no dating for you until your forty. By then I'll be dead and my guys won't keep the boys away. Let me tell you, if your Auntie and I have a little girl as beautiful as you, she's going to hate me. I'm going to scare all the boys away. But she'll forgive because I'll spoil her and love her, just like I have with her big sister," he rattled off, his words breaking Olivia's heart.

Seeing him, in her office with Josslyn felt right. They felt like a family. As if he was stopping by during a busy day to visit with his girls.

"Until then, I'm just going to spoil you, if it's okay with your Mommy and Auntie. You're just too adorable not to spoil with your chubby cheeks and thunder thighs. And those freckles and that hair. I was a blondie when I was a baby too. Like I said, you have a lot in common with your Uncle Tripp," he whispered in tone soothing and calm. "You smell just like honey. So from now on your Uncle Tripp's HoneyBee," he smiled down at her and then looked up at Olivia to see the tears welled in her eyes.

"Livi?" he cautioned, taking a step in her direction.

"Don't," her hand went up, "I can't. Seeing you with her. It makes me think, what if I..." but she stopped herself. He deserved better. He deserved to find out another way, without having her there as a buffer.

"Livi," he whispered, getting closer to her," this will be us one day. This is be our own little girl one day," he looked down at Josslyn.

"Fitz," Olivia choked out as her emotions betrayed her and the tears leaked from her eyes.

One day was the here and now. It was their little girl. Fitz was saying all the right things, unknowingly being the doting father Olivia always knew he's be to their child.

Fitz quickly yet cautiously played Josslyn back in her stroller careful not to wake her before pulling Olivia to him.

"Livi, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry," he drew her in into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey. You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured kissing her forehead.

"Fitz... Will you always love me? Even if I fuck up. Will you love me? Please say you'll love me no matter what," her voice pleaded as her tears stained his blue shirt. Her tiny frame shook with each word and it broke his heart. Something was going on with her and he wanted to know. He wanted to make it better.

"Of course I'll always love you. You could try to kill me and I'd still love you," he said adamantly.

"Fitz, I'm being serious," she spoke into his chest.

"As am I. Would I be furious with you? Yes. But I know you. I know you never do anything without having the best intentions. After time went on. After we've yelled and fought and nearly killed each other, I'd forgive you. But I would never stop loving you. My heart won't let me," Fitz assured, looking down at her. "I don't know what's going on but you know I'm here to listen when you're ready to talk."

"I know," she nodded as her tears subsided.

"No tears, Livi," he smiled down at her, wiping away the rest of her tears. " I miss you too. I miss you like crazy, Sweet Baby. Everything will work it. I know it hurts. I know some days you want to stay in bed but it'll get better. And until it does we'll be friends. And we'll talk and you can bake for me," he added to lighten the mood. "Ah, there it is," he smiled as she gave him a small laugh.

"It's just been a stressful day. A bad day. Dealing with the baby, my vehicle and just life in general. I'm glad you showed up even if you did throw my day out of whack," Olivia tried to recover. "We'll see about the baking. But the friendship and talking is definitely doable."

"I'll just have to pull out my politician charm."

"I'm immune, Mr. President. You'll have to try something else," She responded, feeling lighter. She glanced down at her watched and knew their time was up. "You should get going."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'm happy I was able to meet Aria. I can see why she's stolen your heart."

"She sure is something special."

"That she is," he smiled in agreement.

"One minute?" he requested, not ready to let Olivia go.

"One minute."

* * *

Olivia's week hadn't gotten any better since Fitz had unexpectedly dropped by her office. Josslyn had an allergic reaction to the medicine she'd been prescribed for her eczema. Having spent time in the ED, she caught a bacterial infection. Which was why Olivia had to make yet another trip to the pediatrician. It was definitely a week where she would have gladly swapped Mommy duty for crisis management.

"Ms. Pope," Olivia heard someone call after her while leaving the suite that housed the pediatrician office.

"Yes," she turned around, having to look up at the tall form before her. He stood at roughly six feet give or take an inch; his complexion the same as her daughter's. His hair was in light brown waves, and his eyes were an unusual light brown. He was certainly attractive.

"You left this ," the man smiled, holding out Josslyn's favorite stuffed elephant.

"Thank you, she would have been cranky , and I would have been crazy," she joked.

"That wouldn't be good. Not at all," he gave her a dimpled smile.

"Well thank you ..."

"Dr. Rodriquez, Armando," he held his hand out and she shook it.

"Thank you, Dr. Rodriguez. Maybe I'll see you again when I bring this little one back," she smiled.

"Or sooner," he suggested with a flirtatious smile. "This may be overstepping, but I don't see a ring. Can I take you out to lunch?"

"I'm a busy woman, Dr. Rodriguez. I don't date," Olivia answered quickly. The last thing she needed was a relationship she couldn't commit to. Fitz still had a hold on her heart. She didn't need to drag another person into her messy life.

"I'm sure you are but even a busy woman has to eat. One afternoon. Out in public. Broad daylight. You can tell me about being a crisis manager and I'll tell you about being a doctor."

"As tempting as that sounds the answer is still no."

"I," he began but his pager soon cut him off, "Why don't I give you my card and you can think about it," he handed her a business card with a dimpled smile.

"We'll see. As I said, I'm a busy woman Dr. Rodriguez . Thank you for returning the toy. Enjoy the rest of your day," she said as he turned to walk away.

"Same to you, Bonita," his accent escaped. "I'll be waiting on your phone call," he laughed at her stubbornness.

Olivia looked down at the card. Going out to lunch wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be a real date. And it would get her out of the office. He was certainly on the attractive side, just someone fun to look at for one afternoon. Perhaps her week was looking up after all.

"Huck, I need you to get me everything you can on a Dr. Armando Rodriquez - Canario," Olivia requested through her Blackberry. Throwing caution to the wind didn't mean she was going to be completely foolish. After all, the man did have access to her child's medical records.

* * *

**AN: Aren't you pissed at Liv, I know I am. How could she. She let him hold that baby and didn't say anything. Fitz is already in love with his little girl. His HoneyBee. Look at the team trying to figure out what to do. Poor Cyrus having a freakout. And who is this Armando and what does he want with our girl? The storm is coming, the storm is coming. Thanks for reading. And you know our deal. Enjoy your week.**


	23. Ch 23 Untitled

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal although I wish I did so I'd know what to expect for season 2**

**AN: You guys are amazing. You all have so much speculation about Fitz & Joss but also about Armando, I'm loving it. No Armando this update but he'll be back. And as far as Liv goes, she needs a good beating. How can she keep Fitz from his little HoneyBee. Poor Guy. Also Happy 4th of July to all my America peeps. Happy Wednesday to everyone else. Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Untitled**

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**-Simple Plan: Untitled **_

One week. One week. One week.

It had been one week since Olivia had contact with Fitz. It had been one week since Fitz stood in her office, holding their child. It had been one week since Olivia had mustered up the courage to tell Fitz about Josslyn. It had been one week since Fitz had walked out on Olivia.

Immediately after leaving The White House, Olivia called Stephen over, and he and Camille calmed her down after drinking two bottles of wine. She then called her mother, knowing she was in no condition to drive and requested for her to bring the baby. And that night Olivia didn't sleep. That night Olivia stayed in Josslyn's room, holding her securely, watching her sleep, wondering where they went from there.

She spent the week spending as much time as possible with Josslyn. Letting the team really do the brunt of the work. They understood, while being a fixer was important, being Josslyn's mom trumped everything. The time she spent with her daughter was wonderful, a breath of fresh air from the chaos until Cyrus approached her in the park.

"Cute kid," his voice came unexpectedly as Olivia pushed her daughter on the swing. "Blonde hair and freckles, I'm surprised. I see a lot of you in her, but more of him. "

"Why are you here?"

"He wants to see you," Cyrus said ," and her ," he finished and Olivia nodded.

"Hi," Josslyn exclaimed at Cyrus.

"She talks, " he inquired quite a taken aback by the girl's greeting.

"She does and she'll keep waving at you until you respond," Olivia answered as she her daughter say another 'hi'.

"Hi," Cyrus waved and Josslyn granted him with a smile. "I see you already have a way with words and you're quite intelligent just like both of your parents," Cyrus spoke and was certainly tickled when Josslyn nodded at him as if she agreed.

"You're going to be a handful just like your father and mother."

"Where," Olivia questioned as she pulled the older man's attention from Josslyn.

"What was that," Cyrus said turning away from the baby.

"I asked where does he want to meet."

"Your place. Tonight."

"Okay."

"Why, Liv? Why keep this of all things from him," he inquired. When he'd found out there was a baby, he was glad Olivia didn't have some unrealistic notion about what her life would be like. By leaving, she'd made his job and life easier.

"I helped create a president. An extraordinary president; one who is destined for greatness. I wasn't going to help destroy one," she answered staring at Cyrus before she went back to pushing Josslyn on the swing.

* * *

Olivia sat on her sofa, nursing a glass of red wine. She was waiting for the knock to come. She was waiting to open the door and to face with those grey eyes. The ones that had been filled with rage and hurt. She was waiting for time to move forward, and before she realized her wait was over.

"Livi," Fitz greeted simply as he made his way into her house. His expression was worn; he appeared to be overworked and under slept.

"Hi," she sighed. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Fitz answered ,"but then again, I've been worse. You?"

"About the same," Olivia said looking away from him.

"Livi. I still love you," Fitz admitted and Olivia turned her head back to his direction. He knew she needed to hear those words. He felt as if his anger and frustration had somehow muddled his love. No amount of anger could diminish his love for her . "No matter what, I still love you. And I'm so..."

"I love you too," she said quickly, holding back tears. "But please don't apologize to me. I deserved every word you said. You had every right to feel the way you did...do," she would rather deal with his anger than to her him apologize when she was the one in the wrong. "Come, follow me," Olivia spoke softly as she led them down her hallway and upstairs.

Olivia stopped in front of a door which was adorned with wooden sign that read 'Josslyn'. Fitz's fingers traced each letter of the name, trying to make her tangible. His hand reached for the knob and turned it. As he stepped into the room he knew there was no going back.

Purple, lavender, to be exact. Lavender. That was the first thing he saw when stepped into the nursery. For the last week he'd tried to imagine this room, knowing Olivia wasn't the type of mom to paint the room pink. Olivia had made the room warm, inviting and full of life, everything Fitz imagined yet it still surprised him when he turned around and found a picture of him on the wall facing the crib. It was an official portrait of him.

"You have my picture?"

"You're her 'Dada'," Olivia smiled walking over to her daughter's crib. She looked her shoulder to observe Fitz, watching him as he took in his surroundings, surveying, before turning her attention back to their daughter. She then watched as he made slow, thought out steps towards the crib to stand next to her.

Fitz gazed down at the sleeping form housed in the crib and couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips.

"She's beautiful," he uttered as he did not have the willpower look away.

"She is," Olivia nodded in agreement.

No words had to be said. Standing their together, everything seemed to fall into place. They were parents. They created a life. From their love, they made a precious baby. They made a miracle. As they stared at their creation, their fingers intertwined, finding comfort.

"Fitz," Olivia called softly, feeling his hesitation," you can touch her, hold her."

"No, no I can't. If I touch her, if I hold her, I'll wake up. I don't want to wake up. I want her to be real," Fitz confessed, his voice faltering from time to time. "For the last week, I dreamed of holding her , but then she disappears and I wake up. I don't want to wake up. Not yet," his voice filled with emotion, the tears caught in his throat.

"Fitz baby, look at me," Olivia requested. Fitz finally looked away from the little one in the crib, giving Olivia his attention. His grey eyes were cloudy and tear filled, breaking her heart. Here he was, questionably the most powerful man on the plant. This was a strong, confident, self-assure man yet her actions made him question reality, nearly bringing him to tears. She'd crushed him, his spirit. "She's real. This is real. She's ours. We made her. You can hold her and kiss her and love her. She won't go away," Olivia assured as tears welled in her own eyes.

Olivia's words were all he needed to hear. To look into her eye and to know it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He knew everything was going to be alright. Fitz's hand reached down into the crib and brushed Josslyn's curls; they were soft and silky.

"Josslyn. Josslyn. Josslyn," Fitz repeated. He then untangled his right hand from Olivia's to reach into the crib completely. With both of his hands, he scooped the tiny girl up. He was mindful not to jostle her too much. And as if he'd done it countless times, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Fitz sat down and began to rock in the rocking chair, humming a lullaby. It was the same lullaby his mother had hummed to him. It was the same lullaby he'd hummed to Karen and Jerry. He rocked and hummed, taking in her features, engraving her face into his brain. He didn't want to forget one thing about her. She was his, and he never wanted to let her go.

He leaned down to breathe her in. She smelled sweet, like honey, like all little girls should. Aside from the blonde hair, she was everything Fitz had imagined and hoped for in a child with Olivia. She made his heart swell even greater as she made a permanent residence there. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd held Karen and Jerry for the first time. It was his heart letting him know nothing would come between them. It was his heart letting him know that he would do anything to protect her. That she would want for nothing in the world, and she would be loved unconditional as long as he, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III lived and breathed.

"Little one, you are such a beauty. You look like honey. You smell like honey. So Josslyn, you're going to be Daddy's little HoneyBee," Fitz whispered. "My very own HoneyBee," he confirmed stroking her cheek gently. "Mommy is my Sweet Baby , but you're my HoneyBee," his voice smiled. "I love you, little one. I love you with my whole heart, HoneyBee," He promised kissing her forehead.

As Fitz whispered countless promises to his daughter, Olivia stood in the corner observing, tears steadily rolled down her cheeks. It had finally happened. She was finally witnessing the love of her life together with their child. She never thought she would see the day. The day where Fitz could stop being president and be Daddy to their little girl as an infant. Watching him, watching them confirmed she had made the correct decision in telling Fitz. It let her know no matter what she'd done, everything would work out as far as Fitz & Josslyn were concerned.

Josslyn stirred in her father's arms; his voice deep and masculine waking her. With a tiny whimper, the little one's eyes fluttered open. Looking down at her, staring into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. The same look of awe and wonder filled her grey eyes as she stared at her father's face. Fitz rocked her more, stroking her cheek, wanting to calm her, to kept her whimpers at bay. When her mouth opened, he was prepared for a wail instead he was greeted with the greatest gift.

"Dada," Josslyn's sleepy, tiny voice gurgled, her hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Oh HoneyBee," Fitz smiled down at her, his eyes filling with tears of joy. Hearing those words brought comfort to him, warming his spirit and heart. He looked up at Olivia, tears staining her heart shaped face.

"Liv," Fitz called softly attempting to grab her attention. "Livi..Livi..."

"Libby...Libby, Olivia" Sofia called tapping her daughter's shoulder to wake her from her slumber. "Olivia wake up," Sofia said as she took in Olivia's crying, sleeping form.

"Uh," Olivia mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't even recall having fallen asleep. She looked around to see she was in Josslyn's room.

"You were crying in your sleep," Sofia explained as the watched Olivia try to make sense of her wet cheeks.

"Oh," Olivia answered. Of course she'd cry; it was a beautiful

dream; a beautiful dream which had haunted her for the past week. Fitz had been introduced to their daughter. He'd had the chance to meet her, to hold her, to love her. It was everything she had hoped for.

"Libby, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma. I just had a weird dream that's all," Olivia said her eyes glued on the rocking chair.

The tears. The smiles. The words. They all seemed real. They all felt real. He was in her head; she knew him too well. Because her dream was eerie and surreal. It was paralyzing. The more she saw him. The more she talked to him. The more the guilt seeped into her dreams. The more the guilt paralyzed her and all she could do was stare at the rocking chair as his voice filled her head.

"Mommy is my Sweet Baby, but you're my HoneyBee."

* * *

As the weeks went on, Olivia found herself experiencing more sleepless nights. The more time she spent with Fitz and his family, the more her dream of telling him about Josslyn haunted her. Initially, Sofia had assumed it has to do to with Fitz's absence. He'd taken a min vacation to spend a long weekend in Santa Barbara. After Karen's Sweet Sixteen Bash in California had passed, Sofia thought it was time to get to the bottom of what was going on with her daughter.

"Pardon me," Sofia asked for clarification, knowing she hadn't heard her daughter correctly.

"I said, Fitz met the baby," Olivia repeated herself.

"I told you he wouldn't resign," Sofia said.

"He doesn't know she's his. He thinks she's Camille's daughter."

"Are you out of your mind," Sofia yelled catching Olivia off guard.

"Don't yell at me, Mom. I'm not a child."

"You're certainly acting like one. You let this man bond with that baby, and you didn't have the decency to tell him that was his child," Sofia fumed.

"Ma, I..."

"I don't want to hear it. You're playing with fire and more importantly, you're being downright cruel. You're playing with his and Josslyn's emotions. You can't have him in her life as some family friend. He's her father. Her father! You either need to fess up or stay far away," Sofia ranted on, completely surprising her daughter. Sofia was in rare form. There was fierceness in the older woman's hazel eyes, one Olivia hadn't been privy to in years.

"You can't even begin to understand what this is like for me," Olivia attempted to defend. Her body was tense and her voice was defensive.

"What happened to the person I raised? When did you become this self-centered? For the last year all I've heard come out of your mouth is 'me this' and 'I that'. You're a mother now! Your needs and wants come last. You don't get to be selfish. You of all people know what it's like to grow up without a father. And for you to purposely to make Josslyn grow up in such a manner because it'll complicate your life is selfish and unacceptable. Life is complicated. You roll with the punches and suck it up. I raised you to be strong willed and independent. I raised you to be an honest individual who does the right thing. Not to hide in fear because you're comfortable with your life. You have to fight for what you want. Nothing comes easy," Sofia chastised.

"You made the conscious decision to get involved with a married man. You knew what you were getting yourself into. You knew the consequences of your actions. What is the one thing I've always said about sex and relationships? What is the one thing I've always told you," Sofia's voice loud and fiery. "I'm asking you a question. Are you just going to stand there like a damn fool or are you going to answer me?"

"Don't sleep with him if you can't see yourself raising a child with him," Olivia muttered.

"Exactly. You chose to have sex with him for well over a year. No one forced you to. I don't know if you were plain stupid and didn't use contraception or if Josslyn was just meant to be born. Whatever the case may be, you wound up pregnant. You had that man's baby, knowing he was married; knowing he was the president; knowing he has a family..."

"Enough, enough," Olivia yelled completely fed up. "You don't get to judge me. You don't get to take his side. I'm your daughter. You're supposed to support me no matter what. You raised me. I'm an adult. How I choose to live my life is none of your damned business."

"The only person's side I'm taking is Josslyn. You want to continue sleeping with him go ahead. If you want to be his friend, that's fine by me but I will not side back and watch you screw up that baby. I won't let her be collateral damage while you decide what you want to do with your love life," Sofia reasoned. As far as Olivia's love life was concerned, Sofia could care less; however, when it came to her grandchild, no one was safe from getting a spoonful of reality, not even the child's mother.

"As a woman, as a mother, as a decent fucking human being you have an obligation to him and her. To tell him that he's fathered a child; that you created a child together. To be able to tell her you did all you could to make sure her life was easier than yours. To make sure she won't have the same emptiness and void you did," Sofia roared, her words becoming more intense as she ranted on.

"Furthermore, that man , the one you claim to be madly love in with, has a right to know. He deserves to know he has a child out there. You're playing god with people's lives , and while you think you can fix everything and control everything you can't. What happens when he finds out about her? What happens if he tries to take her from you," Sofia asked and she watched Olivia's entire demeanor change. There was a fear in her eyes. It was clear she hadn't thought about that possibility.

"He wouldn't. Fitz wouldn't," her voice dripped of hesitation and fear. Olivia refused to believe Fitz would take Josslyn from her.

"Are you certain? He was one of the best family law attorneys on the West Coast. He was very passionate about father's rights but you know this. You know that man's life better than he does. He's made a lot of friends. He's the President. If he wanted that baby, he could take her, and there's not a damn thing you would be able to do about it. You may be The Great Olivia Pope but he'll always be Fitzgerald Grant III, 44th President of America," Sofia ended simply, letting the words sink in. She knew just how to bring her daughter back down to Earth.

As Olivia meditated on her mother's words a new fear began to grow. Before she'd been worried about her relationship with Fitz, now she was worried about her relationship with her daughter. Sofia made an excellent point. Fitz was an advocate for father's right. If he fought her on it, he could very well take Josslyn from her. He was the most powerful man on the planet. No was not an option for him, especially when it came to his children.

Olivia could live in a world with Fitz. She could live with him in her life, it hurt like hell but she could do it. The sheer thought if not having Josslyn in her life threatened to break her as a whole. Knowing her mistakes could possibly cost her the one person who held her together, kept her going terrified her. Josslyn was her reason for everything. To have her taken away, to not be able to watch her grow and learn and live would shatter Olivia. It would be her undoing.

"If he loves his children the way you say he does he'll be forced to choose between you and her. And unfortunately for you, Josslyn has never lied to him. And according to you, she's the child he's dreamed of. If he loves his children the way you say he does, he'll be beyond hurt and filled with rage. The kind that drives people to take actions they normally wouldn't. The kind that overpowers even the most passionate love. The love a parent has a for a child will override any other love," Sofia gave her daughter a knowing look.

"So tell me Olivia, are you willing to let Josslyn's fate hang in the balance, because you don't want to complicate your life? Are you going to let this need to control and fix things take precedence over the wellbeing of your child? Do you honestly want to have that baby, your precious, lovable, giggly baby caught up in a custody battle? Because if that man is as dedicated to his children as he is this country, he will go to any lengths to claim a permanent spot in her life. Even if it means cutting you out. "

* * *

**AN: I bet I had you all fooled didn't know. Shame on me. Olivia still hasn't told Fitz but it's eating away at her. Isn't that dream just heartbreaking. And Go Momma Sofia, looking out for her Grandbaby. Maybe the fear of losing Joss will wake Olivia up. Don't you just love the idea of Fitz practicing family law, I know I do. Next update is tomorrow. You guys know our deal. And as always thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	24. Ch 24 Fallin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: First things first, 400 reviews, you all rock, seriously! *hugs* With that said,I'm giving you fair warning this is last semi-fluffy update you'll get for a while. We get Armando, Joss, Camile, Fitz & Liv so not too bad. Oh and happy Scandaless Thursday. Not much to say this time, so enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Fallin'**

_**Sometimes I love ya**_

_**Sometimes u make me blue**_

_**Sometimes I feel good**_

_**At times I feel used**_

_**Lovin you darlin'**_

_**Makes me so confused**_

_**I keep on **_

_**Fallin'**_

_**In and out of love with you**_

_**I never loved someone**_

_**The way that I love you**_

_** -Alicia Keys: Fallin'**_

In spite of her haunting dreams, Olivia found herself enjoying her time with Armando. Huck's background check came back clean. Aside from a few incidents in his high school and undergraduate years, he had been as clean a whistle. He was a divorced, single father with a twenty month old, AJ. His ex had moved to Guam with her new husband. She wanted her child to grow up around family so she left him with his father.

Armando and Olivia's relationship stayed platonic; however, he did flirt shamelessly with her. Much to her relief, she realized the man flirted with any woman he found attractive. From near jailbait to cougars. If it was legal, it was fair game; he didn't discriminate.

The two often took their little ones to the park, bonding over the joys of being single parents while having demanding, high power jobs. The newfound friendship was a pleasant distraction from her complicated love life and demanding professional life. Olivia soon realized Armando's flirtatious behavior was a defense mechanism, hiding his broken heart over his medical school love he'd let slip through his fingers. While names we're never exchanged, the two found comfort in being able to speak freely about their unattainable loves.

"How anyone could not want her, I'll never be able to understand," Armando commented as he watched his son play with Josslyn.

"By anyone do you mean her father," Olivia asked.

"Yes, how could he just walk away from that precious little girl? Mi Carmelita."

"He didn't walk away. I never told him," she confessed.

"Oh, belleza. What have you done?"

"Please, if you're going to lecture me, you can stop while you're ahead," Olivia said in a somewhat defensive tone. She was still reeling from her spat with Sofia. In fact, the only conversations she's had with her mother since that day were about Josslyn.

"No lecture, however, I'd like to give you a male's perspective. A father's perspective," he offered kindly with his signature dimpled smile. "If the woman I loved. The woman I've loved for the last decade. If I learned she had kept me away from our child. If she had taken away my rights, my options I'd be beyond pissed but more than anything I'd feel hurt and robbed. Knowing I missed numerous milestones, knowing the woman I trusted with my heart took those from me wouldn't sit to well with me. If you want my advice, belleza, I say tell him. Don't walk around with the guilt of knowing you separated that little girl from her father," he lightly pushed.

"I'll think about it," she answered.

"What's the worse that can happen," he chucked.

"Oh, if only you knew."

* * *

Call it paranoia but Olivia wasn't too keen on meeting with the president. It was something about his tone of voice over the phone. After all, Olivia had been summoned , it wasn't the same light nature most of their conversations held. The unusual feeling that was festering in her gut grew even more when she was escorted by an agent to the room she and Fitz frequently meet in before her departure.

"Hello," Olivia greeted as she attempted to remain calm.

"You showed," Fitz skipped formalities as he rose from the couch.

"You made it sound urgent. You have me here before 9 AM, so what's going on?"

"This, Olivia, this is what's going on," he held up a black folder. His tone was cold and deep. The way in which her name left his lips scared her. It couldn't be. He couldn't know.

"What is that," she asked hesitantly, her heels filling the silence as she made her way closer to him.

"Pictures. Cyrus saw you out and about last Thursday and thought these pictures might pique my interest. Is there something you'd like to share with me,_ friend_," he spat the last word. His grey eyes pierced her soul and she felt the walls closely start to cave in.

"No," she replied coolly, looking away from his gaze.

"Really, now. You wouldn't like to tell me about the new person in your life. The new person who's been monopolizing your time?"

"I would except I'm not quite sure who or what you're referring to," she denied as her stomach knotted up.

"Interesting. I thought you'd like to share first but I guess not," he walked closer to get, opening the folder. "You see, when Cyrus first told me, I was in disbelief. You love me, certainly you have told me but then he showed me these," Fitz showed her photos of her and Armando at lunch and suddenly a wave of relief washed over her. "Clearly you're dating this man. Dr. Armando Diego Rodriquez-Canario. It's clear that you've moved on."

"I'm not dating him," Olivia denied as she regained composure.

"Don't lie to me Olivia. I've seen the pictures. If you aren't dating him, then you're fucking him. Is that it? You won't give him your heart but you'll give him your body," Fitz accused. His grey eyes were smoldering with rage. "At least have the decency to be honest with me."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Fitz. Armando is a friend," Olivia defended.

"Just like I'm your friend. You sure were friendly with me the night of Karen's recital," he threw in her face. He was jealous and hurt Olivia was moving on. "Does he get those same friendship benefits?"

"That's rich, Fitz. I can go down on you, a married man and that's completely fine. But somehow me having lunch with a single, successful, handsome guy means I'm spreading my legs for him. Give me a fucking break. You need to get over your jealousy. It's not attractive. I'm not sleeping or dating with Armando, and even if I were, it's none of your damned business," she roared, her index finger jabbing him in these.

"It is my business. I love you. And the thought of you moving on, I won't accept it," his voice adamant. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closely. "You're mine. I don't plan on sharing you with you anyone."

"Let go of me," she snatched her arm from him. " You don't get to bully me. I walked away. As much as it hurt, I did that. And how I decide to live my life is none of your damned concern. Because as long as you're married, I'll remain happily single. "

"That's right, you walked away. I didn't want things to be like this but you made them this way," he towered over her.

"We're not having this conversation again. I'm sick and tired of having it. When you pull your head out of your ass, then we'll talk," Olivia stormed out of the room, not even looking back.

* * *

"You have to tell him. Just tell him Olivia. Bite the bullet. The next time it won't be pictures of you with some guy, it'll be pictures of you and Jossie. Then how will you explain that," Camille said as she looked around her cousin's apartment. The place was filled with orchids, sheet music and jewelry boxes. All gifts from Fitz to apologize how he'd treated Olivia the previously week. He'd had such a large number of flowers delivered that she began having them sent to various hospitals and youth groups.

"You're right. I wish you weren't but I do have to tell him," Olivia nodded in agreement.

"And you need to make nice with your mom," Camille commented and Olivia gave her the side eye. "Don't give me that look. Everything Aunt Sof said was true. You just don't like the fact that she put you in your place," Camille said knowing she was on the right path.

"We'll see," Olivia sighed. She wasn't ready to admit her mother was right.

"We leave for the family reunion in a week. You need to apologize by then."

"Like I said, we'll see, Cami."

"I'm going to be your fixer. What's is it you call yourself? Oh yeah a gladiator. I'm going to be a gladiator with a kick add tan so listen clearly," Camille said forcefully. "You'll apologize to your mom. Then you'll visit FAPOTUS, say you've accepted his apologize. We'll enjoy the family reunion. Then you'll come back home relaxed and refreshed with a clear mind. You'll tell him, he's your baby daddy. Apologize profusely and then work from there," Camille rattled off as Olivia stared at her wide eyed. "Oh and you're telling him before that party. Now, how about some more wine?"

* * *

"Oh Joss, everyone is going to love you, Poppet," Olivia said as she packed Josslyn's bag. "You have so many cousins and aunts and uncles who can't wait to get their hands on you. They are just going to spoil you. "

"Meeeh," Josslyn exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Yes, you silly girl, you," Olivia laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"Mama, meeeh," Josslyn repeated and Olivia looked over her shoulder to see her little girl looking into her mirror.

Olivia shook her head and went back to packing her baby's bag. She had a list of all the essential that would be needed. Everything from baby sunblock to diapers.

"Hi, meeeeh, hi!"

Olivia took another peak over her shoulder to see Josslyn grinning, waving at herself. Her child was certainly a character. She could sit Josslyn down and the little girl would amuse herself for hours. Watching Josslyn develop and knowing she could miss out on it all had made Olivia rethink her actions. She was going to follow Camille's plan. It was the little moments; those were the ones that pushed Olivia to tell Fitz.

"Mama," Josslyn called.

"Yes, Poppet," Liv's voice answered, assuming Josslyn just wanted to hear her talk.

"Mama, sweees Titi goooo. Yes, Mama, hola hola. No no giiii nom, Titi, haaaaa no, Nana, no no, Mama," Josslyn babbled on.

"Really, Poppet, you think so. I think Titi would love that. You're absolutely right, Nana can't take Titi away. That's a big no no," Liv replied, making her way to her daughter.

"Gooo, Mama, yes," Josslyn mashed Olivia's face together giggling all the while.

"Oh Jossie," Olivia laughed, "You sure are something else. I love you Poppet," she kissed her daughter's freckled nose.

"Meeeeh, Mama, Meeeh," she squealed.

"Yes, Jossie. I love you, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

"Mr. President," Olivia greeted as she walked into his office. From the looks of it, he was working on a speech.

"Livi," he smiled as he placed his pin and legal pad on his desk. "This is a pleasant surprise." She'd called accepting his apology but he didn't know when he'd see her again.

"I thought I'd drop these off," she answered as she placed a red container on his desk.

"Is this what I think it is," Fitz asked as his lips tugged upwards.

"Why don't you open it and find out," her smiled matched his.

Fitz looked a little boy on Christmas Day as he opened the plastic container. His mouth was salivating at he picked up one of the cupcakes and took a sniff. He bit into it and moaned.

"This is so good, Livi. And it's still warm. You don't understand. I could kiss you right now," he expressed enthusiastically, taking another bite.

"That would be inappropriate President Grant," she giggled at his reaction.

"You've made my day. Hell, my week. How many are in here?"

"Four dozen," she smiled at his excitement.

"Four dozen," his grey eyes transformed into wide saucers. Olivia took in his expression of surprise and partnered it with a laugh. He made his way over to her and pulled her to him tightly. Olivia could feel the excitement radiating from him.

"If we weren't trying this whole friend, I would lay one on you right now. To hell with being appropriate," he kissed her cheek instead.

"It's nice to know my cupcakes still get you this riled up," she laughed, leaning against his desk.

"Some things will never change. So tell me Livi, why now? I have been asking about these for months."

"Well, I leave for Florida tomorrow. It's our family reunion. Mom, Cami and I were baking so the baby would have something to nibble on. There was extra batter and I said 'what the hell, why not?'"

"Thank you Aria. My little HoneyBee has helped me out. So tell me, what part of Florida will you be in?"

"The Central Florida area. I'm headed back home. Orlando for three days and then we'll be at the beach house down in Clear Water for three days. "

"Livi in a bikini. Hate I'm going to miss that," he smirked down at her. He gave her a once over, his eyes lingering on her chest.

"Eyes up here, President Grant," she ordered with a snap of her fingers.

"Oh let me have a little fun will you. You can't just mention being on a beach and expect me not to react," he defended, his hand moving to her waist. "You baked for me. You're filling with my head with images of you half naked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were teasing me," his eyes smoldered over.

"Tease you? I wouldn't dream of it. Sharing plans about my personal life is what a friend does. Speaking of bikinis, once I leave here, I have to meet up with Camille to pick a few up."

"You are teasing me. Now all I can think of is this cupcake," his hand moved to the left cheek of her ass.

"Someone could walk in at any moment. How would you explain this predicament?"

"Oh, that would be for you to figure out. You are the fixer," he answered, his hand gripping her ass.

"This is highly inappropriate and dangerous," her hand resting atop his.

"Then come with me," he attempted to reason.

"That isn't wise."

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way," he said, swiftly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He was careful to avoid the cameras as he scurried to his private study, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she hit his chest once he sat her on his desk.

"I'm thanking my friend," Fitz answered as he slipped a hand under her dress. He massaged her inner thigh as she locked eyes with him. "And apologizing for being an ass."

"Thanking me," she cocked her head to the side, biting the right side of her bottom lip, "and apologizing?"

" It's proper etiquette," his head tilted as his fingers touched the lacy material under her dress. He slid another hand under her dress which found purchase in her bare backside. "A thong, Livi?"

"It's hot out. I wanted to be free."

"You see, to someone who doesn't know you that would've believable. But me, I know better. You're a fixer, you're meticulous. You purposely wore your hair up to make it easy for me to do this," he brought her left ear lobe between his lips as his hands inched down her thong, stuffing it into his pants pocket. He trailed kisses from her the side of her neck to her throat, sending chills down her spine, his fingers toying with her inner folds. His tongue left a moist trail from her neck up to her lips. He leaned in, capturing her lips. Olivia's arms found purchase around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"And you wore these flats," he broke away from her. Her naturally plump lips, red and swollen, "instead of heels because you know how I like the height difference. How I like to tower over you," he pushed her back onto the desk and she sat up on her elbows. "And this dress," he pushed the material up ," you wore this dress because you knew I'd have easy access to do this," he pulled her to the edge of his desk, her legs resting on his shoulders , and his lips made contact with her thigh.

"Fitz, you need to stop. This is wrong... When you discover...We can't... I can't... I have to..." her breathless detest stopped midway as she felt his calloused fingers inside her. "Oh god."

"Not god, Fitz," he muttered. "My sweet, sweet Livi," he brought his fingers to his mouth, "I've missed you. Don't fight it. Just lay there and enjoy."

"You cocky bastard," her fingers gripped the edge of his desk. "I'm supposed to meet Cami..."

She wanted to leave. It was wrong. After everything she'd done to him but she couldn't leave. The primal part of her wouldn't let her. Not when her body was receiving what it had craved more months.

"Camille of all people will understand why you're late. Now tell me Livi, would you rather be shopping with Camille or have me between your legs doing this," he licked her slit and her fingers found his hair, tugging it in fistfuls.

"Don't stop, please..." her head lolled back. She knew she'd regret it later. Regret not finding the inner strength to do the right thing, but none of that mattered in that moment.

"God, you're so sweet. Just how I remember. My Sweet Baby," he whispered against her before diving back into the promised land,Olivia's mewling and moaning pushing him to go deeper. And suddenly Olivia didn't care about making Camille wait. She didn't care if what she was allowing to happen would possibly come back to bite her in the ass. You didn't stop The President from taking a trip downtown for an afternoon delight. As Fitz argued, Camille of all people would understand Olivia's lateness.

* * *

**AN: A lot happened in this update. Olivia decided she'd tell Fitz. Camille has made herself a gladiator., tehe. Jossie is just adorable isn't she. And I told you guys not to worry about Armando even if Fitz is jealous of him. I even threw a little dirty time in there and Fitz finally got those sweet potato cupcakes. Now next update, I say get your tissues, raincoats, umbrella, and everything else prepared because the storm is landing. As always, thanks for reading & reviewing. Like I said, you all are awesome.**


	25. Ch 25 White Horse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: Just a clarify, Olivia & Armando aren't dating. They are strictly friends, who take their kids on playdates and occasionally have lunch together. If you did not receive you preview, I apologize. FF has been funky the last few days. Now grab your tissues and snacks...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: White Horse**

_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Taylor Swift: White Horse**_

In all the years Cyrus Beene had known Olivia Pope, he had never seen her shed a single tear. He had met her at the tender age of nineteen, making her one of his youngest law students. While most of her peers where starting off families and getting married, she was just a baby. He felt her lack of relationship ties made her more dedicated. It made her his star pupil. She was the best of the best. And in his eyes as a educator, he'd seen many students shed tears, over tests, relationships, hardships but never Olivia Pope.

So it was a huge shock to him when you answered his phone to find a crying Olivia on the other line, begging for Fitz. After calming her down to an extent, he discovered she had been involved in an accident. He could hear the ambulance nearing. Cyrus promised Olivia he'd get Fitz there as soon as possible before ending their call. To say the call had rattled him would be an understatement. He cared for Olivia deeply, though of her as a daughter even. James adored her, certainly. While he didn't approve of her relationship with the president, he couldn't deny the love the two had for another. That alone was the reason he dreaded telling the man about Olivia's accident.

Cyrus waited patiently for Fitz to exit his meeting, deciding it was best for him to get everything squared away. Once Fitz exited the room, Cyrus led them to a private room away from curious eyes to break the news to him. He was in quite a jovial mood but Cyrus knew that would all change soon.

"Mr. President you should sit down," Cyrus suggested, his tone cold.

"What's wrong Cyrus?"

"There's been an accident."

"Is it the kids? Mellie? One of my sisters," Fitz asked nervously.

"No. Olivia," Cyrus confirmed as he watched the color from the President's face drain.

Fitz stood up, pacing the room. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Huffing each time he repeated the action. He didn't know what to say. His Livi was hurt, he needed to be with her.

"Is she okay? What exactly happened? Where is she?" he blurted out all at once, his head a complete mess.

"I'm not sure about her health. She did ask for you. There's a car waiting to take you to her," Cyrus said his voice unwavering.

* * *

Tom and Hal made their way into the private waiting area, making sure the room was secure before the president entered. The room filled with Olivia's mother and her colleagues, wasn't surprised when they saw President Grant enter the room. Hal and Tom stood guard outside of the door, preventing any unauthorized persons from entering.

Fitz frantically scanned the room until he found the woman he was looking for, Sofia. The resemblance between Olivia and her mother was uncanny. While Olivia was darker than her mother, she carried her high cheek bones, full lips and heart shaped face. Her frame was petite like her daughter's. Her hair jet black and wavy, her russet skin unwrinkled, not revealing her true age of nearly made his way over to her, nervously. She was sitting in the corner by herself. It appeared she may have been praying.

"Mrs. Pope," Fitz called softly, bringing Sofia back to reality.

"President Grant," Sofia addressed in a tone of shock. She hadn't been expecting him and knew this situation just got even more complicated. Olivia still hadn't spoken to him about Josslyn.

"Fitz," he corrected shaking his head. There was no need for formalities, "just Fitz. How is Olivia?"

"Fitz," the woman mumbled, before looking up at him ," Olivia, we're not too sure what's going in right now. We know Olivia was conscious when they brought her in but that's about it," she explained receiving a nod in response.

"May I sit with you," Fitz asked kindly. Even though Sofia was the same age as his eldest sister, he felt her maternal presence.

"Of course," Sofia said quickly, patting the seat next to her.

"Can you tell me how this happened?"

"She had been at the park, finally having some free time. Usually she..."

"Usually she walks, it calms her. Helps her think. The next best thing to the beach," Fitz finished, smiling softly for a moment.

"However, today she decided to drive because we were going to head out to lunch. She and I had gotten into an argument a while back, this was her way of officially apologizing. The driver ran a red light, he fled the scene. Her vehicle flipped five times. The police say it was merely an accident, but Huck isn't convinced," Sofia shared and Fitz looked up searching the room for Huck.

"He isn't here, dear. He went back to the office," Sofia said knowing who the man sitting next to her was looking for.

It would be one thing if this was purely an accident. Perhaps some punk kid got nervous and fled the scene; however, if the was done out of malice there would be hell to pay. If someone purposefully hurt his Livi, he would make sure they paid. He would ruin them.

"Thank you for being here," Sofia said softly looking up at Fitz. His tension and worry were apparent. If she ever doubted his love for her daughter, it was all washed away. He was a man worried about the woman he loved.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he revealed as his sad grey eyes met her equally sullen hazel ones. "She's my Livi. I love her," he said simply, knowing that was all he had to say. Sofia place her hand on his and nodded. Looking past the sadness, Sofia caught a gleam in his eye, one she hadn't seen in years.

"I understand," Sofia began, "you have this look in your eyes when you speak of her. It's the same look Olivia's father used to have. She's your world."

"She's my everything. If Olivia isn't okay," he choked out, "I just don't know."

Before Sofia could respond, the doctor entered the room and everyone made their way toward him.

"Mrs. Pope, I'm Dr. Pillai," a stout Indian man introduced himself. He looked to his left, quite shocked to the see the president. He knew of Olivia Pope but suddenly he knew he had to do more than humanly possible to make sure she had a speedy recovery.

"Your daughter has a grade three concussion, two cracked ribs, and four did lose consciousness for around two minutes. The medication prescribed seems to be the best course of treatment for her concussion; however, we will be monitoring her condition. Her ribs should heal in approximately three-four weeks."

"Can we see her," Stephen asked, quite concerned for his friend.

"We only allow two visitors as a time," Dr. Pillai began," Ms. Pope has been asking for you, President Grant."

"Her mother and I would both like to see her," Fitz said, squeezing the older woman's shoulder.

"Of course. If you'll follow me," the doctor said, leading them towards Olivia.

* * *

As the five approached the room, Dr. Pillai, Sofia, Fitz, Hal and Tom , Fitz stopped them.

"I'll give the two of you a moment," Fitz said kindly to Sofia, knowing how much Sofia meant to Olivia.

Sofia nodded before entering the room.

"Oh, Libby," Sofia sighed with tears in her eyes as she rushed over to her daughter. "Look at you..."

"Mommy, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be okay. I'm worried about Joss. They said she had internal bleed and they're operating. It doesn't look good," Olivia shared with tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, just a few bumps and bruises? You have a concussion and your ribs are fractured, " Sofia cried in a worried tone.

"And it'll resolve itself but Josslyn. Mom, you didn't see her," Olivia cried, only to flinch from the pain of her injured ribs. "She was crying and then suddenly she stopped. They had to revive her, Mommy. My baby..."

"Is going to be okay. Don't you worry. Just think about bettering yourself. Your little girl is a fighter, just like you," Sofia assured, trying to be strong for her daughter.

From what the doctors had told her, Josslyn not only suffered from internal bleeding, but also concussion like her mother. Things didn't look too bright for her granddaughter but Sofia had faith. She'd gone to the chapel and said a prayer.

"Mom, is Fitz here," Olivia asked. She had been asking for him but she wasnt sure if he was there. She didn't know if she's dreamed the conversation with Cyrus or if it was all a dream.

"He's outside the door waiting," answered Sofia. "You have to tell him. "

"I know. I will... I am. He deserves to know. Tomorrow, we were supposed to meet tomorrow."

"I'll be out in the waiting area with everyone else. If you need anything," Sofia said kissing Olivia's forehead.

"Thank you, Mom."

As soon as Sofia exited the room, Olivia said a quick prayer asking for the strength to follow through with her plan. She also asked for her daughter to pull through her surgery. Olivia wanted to add more but she heard the sound of the door closing and looked up to see Fitz.

He was a complete wreck. His suit was frumpy, hair disheveled, and eyes dull yet when he saw her, he gave a weak smile.

"Oh Livi, my sweet Livi," Fitz breathed sitting in the chair next to her bed. He took in her small form. An I.V. in one arm, tiny cuts on her face and she had stitches on her forehead.

"Fitz," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"You have no idea, how worried I've been. I thought," he said shaking his head, not wanting to utter the words. He pressed his forehead against her and placed his hand over her heart. She was there, she was real, she was alive. He pressed his lips against hers as hot tears spilled from their eyes.

" Don't scare me like that again. "

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Olivia said as the tears continued to fall.

"Hey there, don't cry. The doctor said your going to be okay. And Huck is looking into the accident. No tears," Fitz said calming as he grabbed tissues to wipe her tears away.

"I'm so scared Fitz. I'm so scared. And you, you're going to hate me," Olivia said confusing him.

"I could never hate you, Sweet Baby," Fitz assured as he grabbed her good head and rubbed the inside of her wrist to calm her.

"After what I tell you, you will. And I'm okay with that because right now I hate me too," Olivia said, once again fighting back tears. "I've lied to you for months. I've been keeping this secret from you for months."

"Whatever it is, it'll be okay. We'll get through it, okay," Fitz tried to assure.

"Not this. What I've done. What I've taken from you. What I've robbed you of, you can't get back," Olivia spewed out, her heart rate increasing.

"Liv, you have to stay calm. Okay. You can't get so worked up. And I promise you, whatever it is, we'll be okay."

Olivia shook her head at his words, in result winching from her headache. She knew they wouldn't be okay. She knew she'd be breaking not only his heart but his trust in her.

"When I resigned I was four months pregnant. We have a daughter, Josslyn Aria, she'll be eleven months on the twentieth...The baby I was holding in the picture you saw, the baby you held , wasn't my goddaughter, she was my, she was... She's our daughter" Olivia blurted out deciding to bite the bullet. She stared at Fitz intently, trying to gage his reaction but she could. "Fitz?"

"A baby. I just don't understand...We have a baby," he said aloud, looking at the wall. He couldn't look at Olivia, if he looked at her he was afraid of what he'd do.. "Josslyn, after my mother. Josslyn Aria Pope," he whispered.

"Grant," Olivia corrected," Josslyn Aria Grant."

"Oh, Livi. How could you keep this from me? How could you keep her from me? Don't you know I could have been there for you, for her," he questioned, his eyes hurt from betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to protect you, to protect her. I wanted to protect your presidency,"

"My presidency," he chuckled darkly," haven't you learned by now my presidency comes second when you're involved, where my kids are involved!" Fitz growled waiting for her to say something but nothing ever came. Then it hit him, where was she. If Olivia was at the park that meant the baby was with her. Where was his daughter?

"You were at the park. Josslyn, was she with you," he demanded. Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Surgery," Olivia muttered. "They don't know if she'll make it."

Before she could ever say another word, he exited the roomed. He told Hal and Tom he needed Cyrus immediately, no excuses. It was an order. Nothing else mattered. If he suspected this accident was intentional that meant she had been followed. It meant the person knew she had a baby with her. If that where the case, of someone knowingly hurt his child and her mother, there would be hell to pay. He was going to let his pit bull off its leash.

"Fitz," Olivia called out once he reentered her room. "Fitzgerald."

Fitz's back was to her. He couldn't fathom looking at her. Never in his life had he felt such betrayal. Never had he felt like such a fool. Life as he knew it was falling down around him and she was to blame. And the killing part was he couldn't make her feel what he felt. He couldn't lash out at her. He couldn't hurt her the way she'd hurt him. It didn't matter if she was sitting up and talking; Olivia had suffered from a head injury; the tiniest amount of stress to be detrimental and he wouldn't be held responsible for it.

"I'm so furious with you, Olivia. It's taking everything in me not to," he stopped himself and began to pace, attempting to compose himself. "More than anything, I'm hurt. Hurt that you didn't feel you could tell me. Hurt that you took my options away. Hurt that you didn't trust me. Hurt that you've robbed me of this experience. Of your pregnancy, her birth and so many other milestones. Hurt that you treated me like everyone else, that you used my trust in you against me," he said multiplying the guilt Olivia had felt.

"But right now, none of that matters. How I feel doesn't matter. Right now our daughter is fighting for her life. Right now, you're hurt. Right now you need me. Right or wrong, we need each other...Until this over, I'm going to be the man you love. I am going to be the father of your child. I'm going to hold your hand, wipe your tears away, and be with you every step of the way because that's who I am. Once Josslyn is better, once you're better, well hash everything out," Fitz said in an even tone but it was his eyes that betrayed him. Olivia could see the hurt and disappointment and anger bubbling.

"Okay," Olivia responded, not sure what to say. His words, they tore her apart. He was calm, too calm. She'd expected yelling, a huge production and all. Instead he was level headed and supportive, making Olivia feel worse than she already did. He'd put up a wall. Slowly, but surely he was closing his heart off to her.

"And Fitz, I never set out to hurt you. I'd never purposely hurt you. I love you," Olivia declared.

"I know. It doesn't excuse what you've done but I know," he answered "Lie down, get some rest. I'll wake you if there's any news," he said softly.

"Fitz, my iPhone has pictures of Josslyn from today. My password is your name," Olivia said softly and he hummed in response.

"Livi, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. No matter how much you hurt me. I love you too much, Sweet Baby. Even if I don't trust you, I still love you, even if kills me," he placed a kiss on her forehead and settled into the chair next to her bed.

His mind was in a whirlwind. He had another daughter. He had a daughter with his Livi, he couldn't believe it. Eleven months, so much could happen in eleven months. He had so many questions to ask Olivia about her. He grabbed Olivia's iPhone and typed his name. He was immediately greeted by a picture of Sofia, Josslyn, Camille and Olivia. He quickly went to her pictures and found the pictures from earlier in the day.

Suddenly he fell in love all over again. She was beautiful. There Josslyn was in a white dress with red polka dots, smiling brightly, waving from the swing. She was his little girl and she was just as he'd imagined. Her smile, her eyes, her cheeks it was everything he'd pictured when he thought of having a child with Olivia. More than anything, he couldn't understand how his angel, his Sweet Baby had kept him away from such a precious little girl. He didn't understand how she could break his heart. He could kick himself for being so blinded by his trust in Olivia that he'd missed it all before. He let his trust and faith in her overpower what he'd felt when he's first held Josslyn; a feeling he'd only gotten from Karen and Jerry.

The joy and pride he felt was indescribable. And then he thought about why she wasn't with him, in his arms. Someone purposely hurt his girls. Between Cyrus and Huck, he would make sure the person behind this was tracked down. He would make whoever did this to his girls pay.

The anger was boiling. The anger towards Olivia and towards the driver. And unfortunately for the driver, he or she would be receiving the most anger come hell or high water. After all he was the President of the United States, and he got what he wanted.

* * *

Camille eased her way into her cousin's hospital room. It had taken her a while to find the courage to enter the room. While she'd been assured Olivia would be okay, there was something that still terrified her. Her best friend, her sister could have been dead. Her niece, her goddaughter was fighting for her life. That alone shook Camille to the core. Because even strong, fearless Olivia wasn't invincible.

"Hi," Camille said as she saw Fitz looking through Olivia's phone. It was surreal. The president, was sitting in her cousin's hospital room, holding down the fort.

"Hello," his response somber.

"How is she doing?"

"She just drifted back off. They're waking her up every hour," Fitz explained.

"Oh," Camille looked from him to Olivia's small, sleeping frame. She moved to the foot of Olivia's bed and squeezed her feet lightly. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared longer. If Olivia looked this bad, she couldn't imagine what Josslyn looked like.

"Camille, come sit," Fitz motioned, having brought another chair next to him.

"Okay," she nodded, making her way to the chair next to him. Her phone vibrated in her lap as she sighed loudly. "So many people keep calling. Wanting to know about Libby and Joss, and I don't know what to say," Camille shared as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just keep thinking about Josslyn and how terrified she must be," a tear ran down her cheek with her words.

"I know, as do I," Fitz placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"God, I'm sorry. Look at me over here crying, and she's your daughter," she wiped away her tears with a tissue he'd handed her.

"It's fine. I know you love her too," he assured.

"And I'm so sorry for lying to you. From everything I know, you're an amazing father; it killed me to know Josslyn was missing out on that, but I couldn't betray Libby that way. She's always been the one person who stood by me no matter what. No questions asked, no judgment. She needed me to do that for her and I couldn't..." Camille tried to explain, hoping her words would provided some comfort to him.

"Camille, you don't have to explain yourself. She's your sister. And right or wrong, you support your sibling no matter what. Family first."

"God, she was right. With the hair and the smile and the words and those eyes. You are perfect," she choked out with a tiny laugh, making him smile.

"She was right about you too. You do know how to lighten up a situation."

"It's a gift. I never pictured the first time I met the president that I'd be in tears," she joked.

"That's me, Fitz Grant. Making girls cry since age four."

"You started young I see."

"I'm a bit of an over achiever."

"I can tell," she laughed. "Gawd, are we terrible for joking at a time like this?"

"I think we can either joke or go crazy. So to answer your question, no.," he answered and Camille hummed as they fell into an easy silence.

"Have you heard anything about Joss?"

"Your aunt came and told me everything was going fine. At this point, no news is good news."

"That's what she told me. It's comforting... I guess that's the right term... comforting to know nothing has changed. If I could, I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat."

"As would I," Fitz nodded in agreement. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind about it. This little girl," he said looking down at one of the pictures," she's mine. I'm sitting here thinking about all I want to do with her. And how my kids will react to this. But most of all, I just want to hold her and let her know everything will be okay."

"Josslyn, I believe in my whole heart she'll be okay. I believe her grandfather, Uncle Joshua, is watching over her," Camille gave a weary smile.

"I like that," Fitz said, looking over at Olivia briefly. He wrapped his hand around hers. His thumb rubbed the inside of her wrist. "You know, she named Josslyn after my mom. My mother's middle name was Joslyn. One 'S' instead of two."

"She always told me she was naming her that so she'd be closer to father but never gave any further explanation, so thank you for sharing that with me."

"See as you are Josslyn's godmother I thought you should know."

"You, President Grant are a good man. No matter any one tells you, you remember that. I'm glad you didn't let my cousin push you away. I'm glad you are Joss' father," Camille's voice genuine. "Not many men would be here, supporting a woman who's betrayed him for months."

"Thank you," his voice humble. "It didn't matter how much she pushed. I knew I was lucky to have her. No matter how much I want to yell at her, no matter how infuriated I am with her, it doesn't change how I feel for her. Nothing, not even this, can change that."

* * *

When Cyrus made it to the hospital he wasn't in a pleasant mood. On top of his worry for Olivia, who Sofia had assured him was stable , Tom & Hal had informed him the president was camped out in Olivia's room. Even when the police came to question Olivia, Fitz outright refused leave her alone. Apparently, he dared the officers to ask him to leave. Cyrus hoped no one leaked this information. It was media circus with the press wanting to know Olivia's condition. After all, she was the second Mrs. Grant; President Grant's infamous work wife.

The public loved Olivia Pope. She was one of the two women behind the leader of the free world. Even though she'd left The White House, she was still seen as the ultimate work wife. She'd kept two men on check, Fitz and Cyrus, befriended Mellie, kept the Grant Camp squeaky clean, was a fashion icon, and had her hands dipped in various charities. To know she'd been injured had the American people on pins and needles.

Cyrus requested a private conference in order to meet with the president. Once the room had been cleared by security, he had Tom and Hal escort, Fitz to the room.

"Mr. President, " Cyrus greeted as Fitz stormed into the room.

"What the hell took you so long. Two hours. I requested you two hours ago. What the hell was so damned important that you could blow me off for two hours," Fitz roared at his chief of staff. He wasn't upset with Cyrus, he was pissed at Olivia. Unfortunately for Cyrus, Fitz refused to duke it out with Liv.

"Karen called. Mellie was already in flight. She heard about the accident. I told her Olivia was stable and that I'd have you to call her," Cyrus' tone remained even, unfazed by his boss' outburst.

"Of course the kids heard," Fitz sighed as he rain his fingers through his hair. "Just fucking great."

"Mr. President, I understand this is a difficult time for you but you need to get going. The longer you stay the more suspicion will rise."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know my daughter is out of surgery."

"Your what," Cyrus questioned, taken aback.

"My daughter. The one who was in the car with Olivia."

"You couldn't keep it your pants and you weren't even smart enough to wrap it up...just great! This is a mess, you could have warned me... Now we have a mistress and an illegitimate child. Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"I didn't call you here for a lecture. Someone purposely crashed into Liv. That means they purposely hurt her and my child. I want to know who and I want you to take care of it," Fitz ordered. "Olivia's friend Huck is working on it and anything he needs you'll provide it. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear," Fitz hissed as Cyrus just stared at him.

"I said do I make myself clear, Cyrus," Fitz grunted.

Cyrus looked at Fitz wide eyed and slightly shocked. There was a darkness, a coldness, paired with his words. One that was out of character for Fitz. one that even put a slight fear in Cyrus.

"Yes, sir. I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Fitz nodded. "Now I need your phone."

"Excuse me?"

"Cyrus, today is not the day to test me. Someone tried to kill the woman I love. My eleven month old is on a table fighting for her life. Everything I thought I knew us now questionable. My birthday is in less than a week. I'm trying to save and create jobs. I have a great amount of bottle up anger. Unless of want to be on the receiving end, hand over the phone dammit. I have to call Karen. "

Cyrus retrieved his Blackberry and handed it over to Fitz. He didn't know where this fierceness was coming from but he liked it. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he'd find out. More importantly he had to do damage control. If anything, Cyrus had to ensure no one found out the baby was Fitz's illegitimate child, because this time Olivia Pope wouldn't be riding in on her white horse to save the day.

* * *

**AN: Fitz knows, he finally knows. Poor guy, doesn't your heart just break for him. He wants to be pissed at Liv and rip her to shreds, but she's hurt and their baby is hurt ,so he's being a stand up guy. The man is perfect. But don't fear, there will be a showdown but Fitz is only concerned baby his HoneyBee right now. And Liv named the baby after his mom. Speaking of moms, didn't you love the Sofia & Fitz , and the Camille & Fitz interaction? Now the real questions are: who attacked Liv & Joss? What are Huck & Cyrus going to do about it? And what's going to happen to Baby Joss? As always thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Next update will be Tuesday. Happy Sunday.**


	26. Ch 26 Emotion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal. I do know, the script for season 2 is being written today.**

**AN: I promise Baby Joss won't die, so repeat after me:**

**"Baby Joss will not die!"**

**Now that we have that taken care of let's focus on Fitz. The man is a saint, a freaking saint. He's all heartbroken and torn to pieces yet he's still be perfect and supporting Liv. Now onto the drama and heart ache.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Emotion**

_**In the words of a broken heart**_

_**It's just emotion taking me over**_

_**Caught up in sorrow**_

_**Lost in the song**_

_**Destiny's Child: Emotion**_

Once Mellie had made it back from Utah, she'd immediately made her way to the hospital. It had been a media circus. Rumors were spreading about Olivia's accident and unfortunately the kids had gotten wind of it and weren't taking the news well. She saw that both Cyrus and Fitz were worn and in the back of her mind, she wondered about Baby Josslyn. She knew Olivia adored her little girl, and was certain this situation was killing her. There had been reports Olivia Pope's niece or adopted child had been with her but there was no word on the child's condition.

Her husband refused to leave Olivia's room, resulting in her having to join him.

"Liv, how are you," she asked sincerely. In the few years she'd known Olivia Pope, she'd never seen her so fragile.

"I've been better," she responded weakly, her main focus being Josslyn. Not even an hour after the initial surgery and they had to go back in to stop more bleeding caused by Josslyn's anemia.

"If you need anything and I mean anything don't hesitate to ask. After everything you've done for me, personally, it's the least I can do," she expressed softly.

"Thank you, Mellie."

"Fitz, I know you're worried about Olivia but we can come back tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving," he said looking up at his wife. "I'm not leaving until I know my daughter's surgery was successful."

The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, his posture told me Mellie not to challenge him. She simply nodded on agreement. If there was one thing she'd learned about Fitz, it was not to come between him and his children.

"If you want to do something, pray for Josslyn. That's what you can do," Fitz added. He took in her lack of shock and it was clear to him he knew about his daughter. It seemed everyone knew expect him.

"I'm going to call the kids and let them know what's going on."

"I've already talked to them. They know Olivia is stable but you can tell them she's awake now," Fitz filled her in.

"Okay," Mellie replied before making her way out to the private waiting area.

* * *

It wasn't until another two hours after Mellie had arrived at the hospital that Josslyn was taken out of surgery. She was in a medically induced coma for the next seventy-two hours. Upon prior request, she was placed in a private room in the PICU. After much debate, it was decided Olivia and Fitz would be the first to see Josslyn. Olivia's doctors hadn't wanted her to leave her room. After she argued not being able to see her child would do more harm than good, her doctor relented with strict orders she had to return to her room within an hour.

"Oh god," Olivia cried as she took in Josslyn's form once the medical personnel had left the room. She had been warned what to expect but nothing could have prepared her for this. "Poppet," she sighed, reaching to stroke her daughter's curls. "Mommy's here. I heard you did great. I'm so proud of you," tears steadily streamed down her face. "Josslyn, you just have to be brave, you hold on..." she trailed off and she felt Fitz reach for her hand.

"Josslyn," Fitz spoke as Olivia leaned into him. "Your mommy is right. You have to be brave but I know... I know you'll be okay. You're strong like your mom," he squeezed Olivia hand "And you're a Grant and us Grants are fighters," he choked up, reaching to touch her foot. "And Josslyn, you and I. We have so much to catch up on. I have to tell you all about your big sister and brother and your granddad and aunts. So HoneyBee, please just hang in there. For me and for your mom," he sobbed dryly. "We love you so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, god, I wish..." Olivia cried as she felt warm arms wrap about her.

"Livi, we can't. I can't. Not now," he pulled her to him tighter, careful to avoid her bruised ribs. "She has to be our main focus. One thing at a time."

"Okay," she nodded, pulling away from him to wipe away her tears. "I just kept thinking about how she stopped crying. She was calling for me and crying and then she just stopped. And I was so terrified."

"Livi," Fitz pulled her back to him.

"What if she's not alright, Fitz? What if..."

"She's going to be alright. She's going to be just fine. She's going to dance and play. I'm going to teach her to ride a horse and how to swim," Fitz said wishfully.

"We started Mommy & Baby swim classes this summer. She loves being in the water," Olivia shared through her tears, "And when she takes a bath, she'll kick her little legs like she's swimming. She'll point to her toy fish and start kicking."

"Oh course she loves the water. I see my little HoneyBee is also a fish," Fitz said pulling back.

"She is. And she loves to talk. Even though she doesn't make sense she'll babble on for hours if you entertain her. And she doesn't mind being alone. You give her a toy and she'll stay and play all by herself, "she smiled, looking over at her briefly.

"I bet she's going to be a linguist like you."

"Perhaps... If this accident didn't..."

"No, listen to me Olivia," Fitz said firmly, staring at her intently. "You have to stay positive. That's the only way we'll make it through this. We have to believe our little girl will be back to doing what she was doing before all of this. That'll she'll be perfectly normal. "

"You're always so optimistic."

"I have to be," he walked back over to Josslyn and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing her hand. He stayed like that for a while, ignoring everything else around him. He ignored the urge to scream at Olivia. He ignored the beeping monitors. He ignored the gnawing in his gut that everything wouldn't be alright. Instead he focused on his little girl; focusing all his thoughts and energy on her.

"Fitz, I hate to say this..." Olivia began and Fitz glanced at the clock on the wall, knowing what she was about to say.

"...but I should get going. I know. I just," he looked back to Josslyn, stroking her cheek gently.

"You don't want to leave her, I know. But Fitz," he turned away from their daughter to look at her. "I promise I'll keep you updated. I promise."

In spite of everything, he knew she was being honest with him. Despite what she'd kept from him, he knew he could believe her words.

"Josslyn," he began "Daddy has to leave but I'll be back later. I promise. I love you, HoneyBee," he kissed her forehead.

"I know you won't be sleeping tonight, so call anytime," Olivia said.

"Olivia, you need to take care of yourself," his voice strong yet concerned.

"Fitz," she began as he walked closer to her.

"No, no. I'm already worried about her. I can't worry about you too," his voice fierce. " Don't make me have to worry about you also," he pleaded with her.

"Okay," She conceded.

"And Livi," he threaded their fingers together as he stood in front of her. He felt conflicted. It killed him to touch her, to look at her, to love her yet there was a tiny part of him that craved the contact.

"If you need me. Day or night, to talk, to cry, anything. Call. I meant what I said. I'm here for you."

"I will. I will," she choked out. "I'm just going to stay here until they force me back to my room. So you go home. Go for a run. Take a shower. Give yourself time to process everything. Call Karen and Jerry."

"Always good with a crisis," he kissed her cheek, momentarily forgetting his hurt. "Do you want your mom, Camille, Stephen or even Abby?"

"My mom. Right now, I need my mom," her voice small.

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Livi," he offered. "And you, HoneyBee, you stay strong, keep fighting. I love you," he kissed Josslyn once more before exiting the room.

* * *

"You knew," Fitz roared at Mellie as soon as the door to their room closed. Mellie had seen this coming. She had attempted to make small talk on the way home but Fitz wasn't taking the bait. There was darkness in his eyes, there was something brewing deep within him. And she knew that there would be rough days ahead.

"I did," she said calmly, taking her heels off. "I saw the sonogram before Olivia left." Mellie wouldn't dare to reveal the conversation she had with Olivia at Camp David. She figured Olivia was going to already have a difficult time getting back in his good graces.

"You've known for over a year and you didn't say a damn thing. What the hell, Mel!"

"Look, you were a mess. And I didn't know what Olivia was going to do," she reasoned.

"That doesn't matter," he snapped back. "You have an obligation to me. No matter how fucked up things are, you're still my wife. You still made vows, promises. "

"Really, Fitz? You're seriously going to pull the marriage card," she challenged, crossing her arms.

"Yes I am because those vows meant something to me," he defended.

"Bullshit! Bull freaking shit, Fitzgerald!"

"I promised to take care of you. To always be honest, to be your friend, to support you, to stand by you through the good and bad. And I've done that. Have I cheated? Yes. Have I been difficult at times? Yes. But I've always been there, I've always lived up to my vows," Fitz threw in her face.

"When you had that miscarriage, I stayed by your side until Keith came. I've always kept you in the loop about everything that goes on in my life. I've always been a good friend to you. And the one time I need you can't even be honest with me."

"You listen and you listen well. When Olivia left the kids were upset, Cyrus was in a tizzy, and you were a wreck. Damn near depressed," she blue eyes ice cold. "I didn't know what Olivia had done, if she'd kept the baby. Why on Earth would I tell you if I didn't know? Why would I torture you that way. Someone had to keep everything together, so I make no apologies for how I dealt with the situation," she bit back.

"You should have said something Melanie. You wanting to handle everything doesn't make it okay. I have child, a child you knew about and you said nothing! She could die; my little girl could die and I don't even know her. You know how much I love my kids. You know my children are my world and you kept this from me," his angry evident with each word.

"Fitz," she walked towards him as he began to crumble. Mellie knew past the angry he was slowly falling apart.

"Don't. If you want to comfort someone, go comfort Olivia. You're good at keeping her secrets. The two of you have always been good at making plans and decisions for me," he shot angrily.

"I understand that you're upset with Olivia and you feel you can't express that anger but it doesn't give you the right to attack me. I won't be your verbal punching bag."

"Oh that is rich, Mel. After all the shit you've put me through. You sure as hell are going to stay here and take whatever I dish out. You owe me. You had no right to side with Olivia. Your loyalties are supposed to be to me, not her. You've known me for over twenty-five years; you've known her for two. You and I have a relationship, not the two of you," he spat, as her glared into her icy blue eyes.

"That's not fair, Fitz! I care about Olivia. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"It was your place. You never do anything without thinking about how it'll benefit you, so don't give me some bullshit line about saving me. Do I look like I have 'dumbass' written across my forehead. I've known you too long to fall for that. Telling me or not telling me shouldn't have even been a thought in your mind."

"You're right, we have known one another for a long time. I do know you're an amazing father and that you adore your kids. I never would have thought Olivia would have stayed away so I kept my mouth shut. If she hadn't kept the baby, I wasn't going to be the one to push you over the edge to depression," her words honest, no hidden agenda in them. "Now matter what we've been through, no matter how unorthodox our marriage is, I still care about you. I'm still your friend. I still see that guy I met back in law school. And I'm going to protect you. You say you've lived up to your vows well so have I. I promised to protect you at all costs and that's what I did. You were circling the drain and I was protecting you," tears filling her eyes as she sat on the bed.

"You were there when no one else was. You picked me up when I had no one else to turn to. I was doing that for you. I was being your friend. And I'm truly, I'm truly sorry that you still got hurt. That you've missed these months with your daughter. I'm not going to pretend I know what this is like for you because I don't. She's an innocent, helpless baby. A little one who doesn't deserve anything but happiness. If it were Karen or Jerry in that hospital, I don't know what I'd do, but I won't apologize for taking care of you. For picking you up when you were down. That's my job, that's my duty as your wife, "she rushed out, wiping her tears away, storming out of the room.

Fitz looked around, grabbed a glass candy dish and hurled it into a wall. His wife had been hiding things from him. The woman he loved had lied to him for months. The one person who he'd always gone to when his world was a mess couldn't be trusted. His daughter could die and nothing made sense anymore. All he knew was it had been a good day; it had started off as a good day. And for the first time since Olivia left him, Fitz wept like a small child.

* * *

**AN: So Mellie and Fitz had it out. Fitz is fuming and Mellie got a good chunk of his angry. Now we know a bit more about Fitz & Mellie's backstory. And I can't even touch on the Fitz & Liv moments. My heart is breaking for them, especially Joss, oh Jossie, she's in a coma. So what do you think: Was Fitz's anger toward Mellie justifiable? Is Fitz going to reach his breaking point with Liv? Will Joss have some sort of permanent damage? **

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please don't kill me. I promise a happy ending. **


	27. Ch 27 Doing It Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: So it seems as though you all are split went it comes to the way Fitz treated Mellie. Some of you feel she deserved it while others think he was too harsh; he brought her to tears for crying out loud. But Fitz & Mellie never vowed to be faithful to one another, something that will be brought up later. And as far as who was driving the car, we'll find out today. Now some thing Billy, Armando or Cyrus was behind the accident...I love how your minds think. And many of are speculating about Joss's conditions, I'm not saying anything. From here on out, pay attention to dates. Okay, I'm done now. Happy Scandaless Thursday**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Doing It Wrong Pt. 1**

_**When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world**_

_**It's just the end of a world, that you had with one girl**_

_**And she's the reason it happened, but she's overreacting**_

_**And it's all because she don't want things to change**_

_**-Drake: Doing It Wrong**_

* * *

**_August 20th, 2010_**

Fitz's morning began early at 5:45 AM with a teleconference concerning HIV/AIDs. The staff in the West Wing quickly learned to stay away from the President unless it was absolutely necessary. His foul mood was apparent to everyone. The littlest thing would set him off.

"Mr. President, I think you should go for a walk," Cyrus suggested.

"I don't need a damn walk Cyrus. I need those documents on my desk," Fitz snapped as he ran his fingers through his dark waves.

"Call her. Find out how the both of them are doing. It'll ease your mind. Help you focus," Cyrus offered as he held out his Blackberry. He knew the only way the president would be more pleasant is if he talked to Olivia.

Fitz stared at the phone momentarily, contemplating if he actually could handle hearing her voice. But knowing how his daughter was doing trumped any pain he'd feel by talking to Olivia. He took the phone, made his way to his private study and pressed talk. A part of him hoped she wouldn't pick up. He wanted to avoid the heartache.

"Hello, Cyrus," Sofia greeted and Fitz immediately sighed in relax.

"Hi Mrs. Pope," Fitz greeted, secretly relieved Olivia hadn't answered.

"Fitz, what a pleasant surprise. How are you going dear," Sofia's maternal tone came through the phone.

"I've been better but I should be asking you that question."

"Oh, I'm fine. With Olivia as a child, much doesn't shake me," Sofia said calmly and Fitz hummed. "I'm sure you'd like to know about Libby and Josslyn though."

"I would, if it isn't too much to ask," Fitz said calmly. This was the first civil conversation he'd had all day.

"Libby is going much better. They want to run one more set of scans in her head and ribs to assure everything is in order before discharging her. She's been told not to work for a month which a completely different story but she's asleep at the moment. Dr. Pillai said she'd more than likely spend most of her days resting; it'll be her body's way of healthing." Sofia explained.

"Good, that's good," he said slowly , " and Josslyn?"

"Josslyn," the older woman sighed," is still the same. Her oxygen levels are up. Her incision looks good. Also everything with her anemia is under control. Camille and Abby are with her now. She's stable and as long as she stays that way they'll take her out of the coma starting Sunday night. "

"That's good," he muttered.

"It is. Do you have any other questions?"

"None that I can think of but thank you for keeping me updated," his answer sincere.

"There's no need to thank me. You're family. And whenever you're itching for an update don't hesitate to call. Cyrus has my number as well as Camille's. And if anything changes, you'll be the first person I call."

"I appreciate that," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "I have to get back to work but take care of yourself Mrs. Pope."

To be honest Fitz was worried about the older woman. She hadn't left the hospital. From what he knew, she'd been splitting her time between Olivia and Josslyn. In addition, she'd released a public statement on her daughter's behalf to get the media to back off. There was something in her voice that told him she was running on empty. The last thing they needed was for something to happen to Sofia as well.

"You do the same dear. I'll talk to you soon," her voice came through the receiver before the line went dead. Olivia was healing and Josslyn was stable. At this point he couldn't ask for more.

He took a quick glance at the clock and saw Jerry & Karen would be arriving home from Santa Barbara within the next two hours. He knew by then he'd have to pull himself together and pretend to be somewhat happy.

* * *

"Hey, Liv," Stephen's voice came softly as he entered her room.

"Hi Stephen," Olivia greeted, winching as she sat up in her bed.

"You're looking better. You're getting your coloring back," he said sitting down next to her.

"What do I owe this visit? I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon," Olivia commented.

"You know I care about you, love but I am I here for a specific reason. Huck discovered the identity of the driver," he shared pulling out his iPad.

"Oh," Olivia gasped, blinking back the tears. The concussion was causing her emotions to be all over the place.

"His name is Justin Pierce. Twenty-four. Single. UCLA and UPenn graduate. He lives in Maryland and works for a small law firm."

"Do I know him?"

"Not that we can tell. He has a nasty partying habit. Built up a lot of debt his family stopped paying off when he graduated. However, Huck did notice two large sums of money were recently deposited into his account. Huck is looking into it," Stephen told her.

"Wait, I remember seeing him at the park. He was walking his dog, commented on how cute Joss was and how much he loved my shoes," Olivia thought back, rubbing her forehead. "I'm trying to remember something, anything that might help."

"Hey, don't exhaust yourself. We'll handle this. Between the team, Cyrus and the President we have everything covered. Just rest and focus on Josslyn. She needs her mum well and whole," Stephen placed his hand on her arm. The last thing he needed was for her to worsen her already delicate condition.

* * *

Josslyn was never alone. Between Olivia, Fitz and their people, someone was always watching over the little girl. Cyrus had stopped by earlier. Olivia's grandfather had flown in earlier that evening. Fitz's older sister Nancy planned on stopping by the next day since she'd be in town for the party.

"How is she," Fitz asked entering the room late that night. He was finally able to get away from the White House. His agenda had been packed and staff had questions about Olivia, despite his bitter mood. He'd only gotten three hours of sleep. Working and updates from Sofia & Camille were the only thing that had kept him sane.

"Mr. President," Olivia said out of habit, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Mr. President, seriously, Liv? We have child together and you can't even drop the formalities," he grunted as he walked closer to where Josslyn was being held.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. It's a habit. Between all the tests they've run on me and everything going on with Joss... It wasn't intentional, okay," Olivia apologized.

"I'm sorry. You're not back on your feet. I shouldn't be attacking you," his voice sincere.

"I wish you would stop being nice to me. I hurt you in the worse possible way and yet you're being attentive and loving and caring. Why can't you treat me as if I hurt you," she asked. She wanted him to yell and call her names. It would make her feel better. Because his current actions were killing her; he was killing her with kindness. Moreover, the kindness was scaring her.

"Come here," he grabbed her shoulder, lightly, pulling her toward the window. He shrugged his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "I'm being nice to you because I love you. I'm being nice to you because you're the mother of my child. I'm being nice to you because I can't deal with the alternative," he glared down at her, his voice a firm whisper.

"You don't want me to go there. You don't want to hash this out, not now. You don't want me to be that guy. You want me to be the loving, caring, nice man. At least for right now, until Josslyn is better. Because if we deal with this now, what you've done, I can't promise I'll be supportive. That I'll be the man I should be and that's something I can't live with. If something was to happen to her and I wasn't there for you because of my rage, I'd never forgive myself," his tone came out harsh.

"So I'm going to be nice and reassuring. I'm going to hold your hand and wash away your fears. I'm going to wipe your tears away and be a shoulder you can lean on. That's what you deserve, what Josslyn deserves. Because that's who I am. If you can't deal with that, that a personal issue. You did this to us. You put us in this position. You're the reason we're here," his tone was cold and eyes as dark as stone. He walked away from her, going to crib that housed their child.

His words cut her like a knife. Everything he'd said as true but how it said it tore her to pieces.

"Hi Josslyn, Daddy is here. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here. My day was very hectic but I thought about you all day long. There wasn't a second that went by that you weren't in my mind," he caressed her cheek.

"She's been stable all day. One day down and two more to go. If you'd like, I can get the nurse to see if you can hold her," Olivia approached him from behind.

"I would like that," he responded not once taking his eyes off his daughter.

Fitz stood, stroking the baby's face as he thought back to the first time he'd held the little girl. She had felt so tiny in his arms. Yet he envied her for her ease of sleeping. He'd imagined she was his child with Olivia. All the signs had been there yet he overlooked them. Because he loved Olivia and love can be blinding. Before his mind could wander any longer, Olivia entered the room with a nurse in tow. He could feel the woman's tension, probably due to his status. She instructed him to sit in a chair and gently placed the baby in his arms.

"Thank you, Anna," he flashed her a quick smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. President," she spoke softly. " If any of you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she spoke before rushing out of the room.

"Oh my little HoneyBee," Fitz began once they were alone. "I wish you could open your eyes. That I could hear your giggle and see your smile in person. You are so beautiful, just like your Momma; even if you're sick," he whispered. "You're just how I always imagined. Although I think your hair will get darker as the years go by. That's what happened with me. And you're freckles, you get those from my mom. She's in heaven, watching over you with your Granddad Joshua but I know she would have loved you HoneyBee. Your mom, named you after her. That means you're a fighter. My mom, she was a tough cookie, just like your mom and Nana," he looked up and saw Olivia standing, staring at them.

"Olivia, sit down. You're healing. What has your doctor said about your condition?"

"I'm tired of sitting. My ribs are healing and I should be discharged within the next two or three days," she shared with him.

"Good, that's good. Mellie said she'd be be coming by to sit with you tomorrow," he shared.

"She doesn't have to do that," Olivia protested.

"She wants to. She feels guilty for not telling me about Josslyn. Plus she thinks it'll keep the media at bay."

"Whatever you want, I don't have it in me to fight. "

"I want to tell Karen and Jerry about her," Fitz announced, as he counted his daughter's freckles. "I don't want Josslyn to be a secret."

" How do you think they'll react," she asked cautiously, deciding to sit after all.

"I think they'll be receptive. It may take Jer a little while long because he doesn't know about us. "

"It's your call. Whatever you decide I'm fine with it," Olivia muttered thinking of how she'd also taken previous moments from her daughter's siblings.

"At a time like this, Josslyn needs all the family she can get, especially from her siblings," he looked up at Liv quickly.

"Karen and Jerry are going to adore you, HoneyBee. Not as much as I do but pretty darn close to it."

* * *

**_August 24th, 2010_**

The week for staff in the West Wing hadn't improved. While Josslyn had been successfully taken out if her coma, Fitz was still in a foul mood. The more time he spent with Olivia, the greater his rage became. If things could get worse, Justin Pierce was nowhere to be found. He'd flown to Washington State hours after the wreck but there was no trace of him since he led the airport. It was almost like he'd dropped off the planet. On top of that, Fitz's family was slowly trickling in for his party, and he and Mellie found themselves at each other's throat every night.

Fitz's middle sister Nancy has made a trip to the hospital to visit Olivia and much to Fitz's dismay the returned with a plethora of questions.

"Tripp, how could you not tell me," Nancy stormed into her brother's study.

"Tell you what?"

"About my niece. You know, that adorable little girl that's in the hospital. Now it makes sense why Olivia resigned," Nancy went on, ignoring his annoyed tone. She'd always assumed there was something occurring between her brother and Olivia. There was a certain level of intimacy between them. That paired with the way Fitz's eyes would light up and how inseparable the two were fed her suspicions. And seeing her niece earlier in the day proved them.

"Can we not do this now, Nancy. This is the first piece of down time I've had all day. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best mood. "

"Look, I just want to know why the hell you didn't tell us you have an eleven month old. There was no need to hide her. You know we would have accepted her. Kat and I may have busted your balls but we would have supported you. She's our family. And you know we love Liv."

"I wasn't hiding anyone. Olivia never told me she was pregnant. So get off my damn back," he bit back.

Nancy walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell, Nance? Are we five?"

"No but stop being an ass. I'm not sure what's crawled up your ass but I'm not taking your shit. I'm not Mellie," her voice came firmly, reminding Fitz of his mother. Physically and personality wise, Nancy was most like Cassandra Grant.

"My week has been hellish. I just discovered I have an eleven month old. My wife and the woman I love have been lying to me for over a year. I have a little under two hundred people coming on Saturday to attend a damn party I don't even want so cut me some slack."

"Tripp," Nancy said sincerely, her jade eyes meeting her brother's sad grey ones. "I'm sure you and Mellie will work things out, you always do. As far as Olivia goes, I'm certain she had a good reason for keeping Josslyn at bay. You know she loves you and only wants what's best for you."

"Not you too," he grunted out, "I'm sick and tired of everyone defending her. She lied to me. She kept my child from me, my fucking daughter. There is no plausible excuse. I had the right to know," he snapped, running his fingers through his curls out of frustration.

"Tripp..."

"Don't. You have no idea what I'm going through. You have no idea what it's like to watch my infant in a coma wondering if she'll have permanent damage. You have no idea what it's like to be there for Olivia. To be kind and supportive when I really want to rip her to shreds. You don't understand. I put my total trust in her completely. Whatever she said was the gospel. And I now I can't even look at her without wanting to pinch something. Now I spend every day replaying every conversation she and I have had over the last, looking for clues, trying to figure out how it missed this. Josslyn looks so much like me. Hell she even named her after Mom, " Fitz confessed.

"She told me Josslyn was her goddaughter. She let me hold that beautiful little girl and believe she was her goddaughter. Anything could happen to Joss, anything and I don't know her. I don't know what makes her laugh or cry. I don't know her favorite toy or song or time of day. I missed so many of her firsts. I haven't even heard her speak yet. What if she never does. This accident could have caused more damage than any of us are aware of. She's my little girl, I don't want to lose her before I've the chance to love her for who she is. "

"And Olivia, my Livi, I'm not certain how I feel. I want to take her into my arms and kiss her pain away but there's another side of me that wants her to suffer. I want her to feel the hurt I feel. She and I, we had a good thing but she trashed it. I can't stop loving her but I want to. I don't to love her, I don't want to feel as though my world is coming to an end. I just... I don't know what to believe anymore Nance," Fitz shared with unshed tears welling in his ducts.

"Tripp, come here," Nancy held her arms out from the sofa. Fitz willing fell into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "You know I'm on your side. I love Olivia but you're my kid brother. I'm always going to be in your corner kiddo," Nancy comforted, rubbing his back as his warm tears fell into her shoulder. "You and my adorable new niece are going to be alright. It's not the end of the world; you'll make it through this."

She hadn't seen him breakdown in such a manner since their mother died. Her heart ached for him. No parent should have to go through what her brother and Olivia was. More than anything, no one should have to endure the pain her brother was. He was a good man, he had his flaws but he was a good man. After her talk with Olivia, she understood the younger woman's motives, she didn't agree but she understood; however, that understanding didn't replace the hurt she felt for her brother. It didn't replace the hurt she felt for having missed the first year of her niece's life. No matter how dysfunctional they were, the Grants stuck together. As a mother and a woman who was still madly in love with her husband, Nancy didn't doubt Olivia's heart was in the right place but she her actions had been wrong.

* * *

**AN: So Fitz was a little anger with Liv, just a little but the guy is falling apart at the seams. Can you imagine all this happening around your birthday, poor guy. At least his has his big sister to confide in. Plus Momma Sofia seems to be in his corner. And who is this Justin Pierce, and why was he in Washington State? Next update should be Sunday but don't hold me to day, my schedule is going to be hectic the next week. As always, thanks a bunch for reading. Please tell me your thoughts, predictions, and all that other good stuff. **


	28. Ch 28 Joy Inside My Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal. Poor me. ( Hugs Fitz for comfort)**

**AN: Just to clarify, the dates should have been 2010, no clue what happened there. I love that I'm getting mixed reviews about Fitz's behavior. Some of you feel he should suck it up and stop lashing out while others think his behavior is justified. I'm loving far as who Justin Piece is, you'll find out more about him next update. Here's a list of the people you all have guessed hired him:**

**Cyrus, Sally, Billy, Armando, and Fitzgerald Grant JR( Fitz's dad). **

**Glad you all liked Nancy, she'll be around more. And Momma Sofia will be okay, Fitz is just in worry mode. I can't get rid of Momma. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Joy Inside My Tears**

_**Cause you've brought some joy inside my tears**_

_**And you have done what no one thought could be**_

_**You've brought some joy inside my tears**_

_**- Stevie Wonder: Joy Inside My Tears**_

* * *

_**August 25th , 2010**_

Fitz sat at his desk, staring out his window. His workload was light for the day. The day was supposed to have been a good day. A week ago, he thought it was going to be a great day. After all, it was his 45th birthday.

"Knock, knock," Karen's voice pulled Fitz out of his thoughts as she and Jerry entered the Oval Office.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise," Fitz smiled and his spun his chair in the direction of his children.

"We've come to kidnap you," Jerry announced.

"Kidnap me? You do know that's quite a serious offense," Fitz said jokingly. "You could be shot, arrested, and so forth."

"It's worth the risk. Now chop chop, Old Man. You're a busy person, and we don't have all day," Karen declared pulling on her father's arm.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You're asking too many questions, Dad. Just follow her lead and life will be much more simple," Jerry advised.

* * *

"We have one more surprise for you," Karen said as she motioned for her security detail to bring the basket. She took her auburn curls and twisted them into a top knot bun.

"One more surprise? The two of you must be buttering me up for something," he accused jokingly. "So come on, what do you two want?"

Karen and Jerry had worked together to set up a birthday picnic for him in the garden. It was something they used to do on the ranch when the kids were younger. This gathering was the first time Fitz had felt carefree in a week. He was laughing and smiling genuinely.

"Oh nothing, at least not at the moment. Right Jer," Karen said.

"Right," he nodded," but I want you to remember we did this for you, Dad. You never know when one of us might need you to persuade mom for us."

"Will do, son," Fitz nodded. "On a serious note, thank you. I'm sure the two of you have noticed I've been a grouch so thank you for brightening up my week, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Jerry shrugged.

"After the kickass party you and Mom threw for me, this is nothing," Karen said nonchalantly.

"Karen, watch your language," Fitz chastised.

"Oops," she responded. "Won't happen again. Now open the basket.

Fitz gave her a knowing look before as opened the basket and was greeted with sweet potato cupcakes. He took one bite and eyes widen in surprise, causing Karen and Jerry to laugh.

"What? How? Where did," Fitz sputtered as his to oldest continued to laugh at him.

"Speak in complete sentences, Dad," Karen teased.

"What is you always tell me, oh I remember 'chew then talk'. Where are your manners," Jerry impersonated his father and Karen laughed even harder.

"You did the facial expression too, classic!"

"Haha, very funny. Laugh at my expense. Now tell me, how did you get these," Fitz asked holding up a cupcake that tasted exactly like the ones Olivia made.

"Livi gave us the recipe," Jerry answered, "well she gave it to me since it was my idea but Karen made them."

"Well thank you. This is a much welcomed treat," Fitz smiled at his children.

"You're welcome. We wanted you to enjoy your actual birthday," Karen smiled. "Everyone is so focused on your party instead of today."

"It's not every day you turn 45. It's about time you start suffering from your midlife crisis," Jerry added.

"You joke now but one day you'll be in my shoes, Jer."

"Whatever you say old man, whatever you say."

* * *

After the unexpected lunch with Jerry and Karen, Fitz's mood improved greatly. Having shared a few laughs with them and finally taking a moment to relax was just what he needed. All he needed to finish off his day was time with his youngest.

Fitz had been surprised when he found Josslyn alone in her room. Usually Olivia or Sofia would be in the room with her. He stuck his head outside of the room and had Tom grabbed Anna for him do he could hold Josslyn.

"Can I get you anything else, President Grant?"

"Do you know where Miss Pope is?"

"Ms. Sofia made her go home for a few hours to rest. They should be back within the next hour," Anna shared.

"Okay. And how did this little one do today?"

"Her feeding tube was removed. She had quite the appetite," Anna smiled.

"Thank you, Anna," Fitz smiled and turned his attention to Josslyn as the nurse left the room.

"Looks like it's just me and you, little one," he brushed a few curls out of her forehead. "How does that sound. Just you and Daddy," his voice came softly as Josslyn stirred in his arms. He watched her face as her brown eye lashes fluttered open.

"Are you trying to wake up, Josslyn? Or are you just getting comfortable in my arms? Is that it," Fitz's said softly as Josslyn squirmed in his arms.

Josslyn continued to wiggle in her father's arms and Fitz hummed to her softly. As quickly as her eyes opened, they snapped shut. Her tiny, pouty lips opened slightly and she expelled a whimper.

"Hey, HoneyBee, there's no need to fuss. You're safe. Daddy..." he hesitated on the words briefly ," Daddy's here, HoneyBee. You're safe, I promise."

Josslyn opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, as she continued to whimper.

"Hi, sweetheart. You're awake. Did you sleep well," Fitz smiled down at her, his voice soothing away her tears. "I bet you had the best dreams. You were probably dancing or swimming or maybe even eating sweet potatoes."

Josslyn's expression perked up at the sound mentioning of sweet potatoes causing Fitz to chuckle.

"That makes you happy doesn't it? You're just like your dear old dad, one mention of sweet potatoes and you light up like the sky. You're brother and sister made me sweet potato cupcakes today. They were delicious."

"Sweeee," Josslyn said softly, tugging on his shirt. "Sweee, Sweee, Sweee."

"Sweee? Sweee, for sweet potatoes?"

"Yes. Sweee."

"Oh, HoneyBee, you're talking. I'm so glad to hear your voice. You're so intelligent. You're going to be a little genius like your mommy," Fitz kissed her forehead.

"Mama? Mama," Josslyn looked around and tears welled up in her eyes when she couldn't locate Olivia.

"No tears. Mommy will be back. Until then, just spend some alone time with Daddy. It's my birthday after all. My favorite little girl shouldn't be crying on her daddy's birthday," Fitz wiped away her tears. "There you go, Josslyn. You're to beautiful to cry, HoneyBee."

Fitz stared down at her, her chubby hands yanking his tie. Her grey eyes looked determined as she tried to figure out the purpose of the article of clothing.

"Ehla,"Joss announced with a firm grip on Fitz's tie.

"Ella?" repeated Fitz as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ehla," Joss said again, tugging on the tie.

"Ella," Fitz tried to decipher her language. "Who is Ella, HoneyBee?"

"Ella, isn't a person. She's saying elephant," Olivia announced from a corner, starling Fitz. She held a stuffed elephant out in front of her.

"Mama," Josslyn's voice came, " Ehla, Mama, Ehla."

"Yes, Poppet, elephant," she walked towards Fitz and Josslyn. She held the elephant out to her infant who readily took the stuffed toy in delight.

"Ehla," Josslyn cooed, tugging on Fitz's tie and then the trunk of the elephant.

"She loves that toy. It's all she was saying earlier," Olivia shared.

"Hearing her talk was a pleasant surprise; a wonderful birthday gift," Fitz smiled down at their daughter.

"I'm sure it was. I'm sorry I wasn't here with her when you arrived. I was forced to go home and finally convinced Mom to pick me up and bring me back here," Olivia explained.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Olivia. It's good you got out of here for a while. As much as it kills me to leave her, it can't be healthy staying in here all day, especially given your condition."

"I just didn't want you to think I was abandoning her, that I'm a bad mother," Olivia said, the fear of losing Josslyn playing in the back of her mind.

"I think a lot about you right now but being a bad mother isn't one of them," Fitz assured sincerely and Olivia nodded. He wanted to end his birthday on a good note, even if it meant playing nice with Olivia and assuring her she was a good mother.

"Your gift is in the corner. I had Mom bring it by in case I didn't see you."

"Thank you," his eyes met hers briefly, "I'll be sure to grab it before I leave."

"How does it feel to officially be an old man," Olivia teased as she sat down.

"I have another five years until I'm an old man. According to Jerry, I've just entered my midlife crisis stage. So I'll be going out getting tattoos, buying a new sports car, and dying my hair," Fitz shared part of his previous conversation he'd had during lunch.

He knew he'd probably regret living in a fantasyland but he needed it. He needed not to be mad at her. He needed to hear her laugh and see her smile. He needed to love her without thinking about all the hurt she'd caused him. If only for a moment. A moment where didn't want to hate her for causing him pain. A moment for them to just be.

"Hate to break it to you but having a midlife crisis does make you an old man. Old Man Grant," she smiled briefly.

"Joss, do you hear this? Mommy is picking at me. Your daddy is an old man and it's not nice to pick at old people. We don't like it," he laughed as Josslyn looked up from her toy.

"Of course, now you admit you're old for sympathy."

"Of course, why else would I say such a thing," he laughed along with her.

"Josslyn, what are you doing down there," he turned his attention back to their daughter.

"Ehla," she hugged her stuffed animal, " Ehla," she said again, pointing to Fitz's tie.

"No, this is a tie," Fitz corrected. "This is an elephant."

"No Ehla," Josslyn asked in confusion.

"No elephant," Fitz nodded as he met her curious grey eyes.

"No Ehla," Joss pointed to the tie, "yes Ehla," she hugged her toy.

"That's right, HoneyBee. You got it. You're such a smart little girl," Fitz smiled.

It was a relief to hear her talking and to see her comprehending everything he was saying to her. He had been so worried the accident, surgery or coma may have caused damage to her brain, increasing her risk of development and behavioral disorders.

"Meeeh, Dada, Meeeh?" Josslyn voice came, her words surprising her father.

"Oh Josslyn," he smiled with tears of joy in his eyes. "Yes, you are smart, Josslyn Aria Grant, and I love you."

"Yes, Dada, Meeeh," Josslyn poked his face.

"Happy Birthday Fitz," Olivia said from a chair, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, HoneyBee. Best birthday present. You've made me so happy, "he kissed her freckled nose as she snuggled closer to him. "And thank you, Livi. Thank you for her."

* * *

_**August 29th, 2010**_

Josslyn was finally out of the woods, nothing was a guarantee but they were over the hurdle. She had spiked a slight fever the night of the party; the one night Fitz wasn't able to slip away and visit for a few hours, and it broke his heart knowing he could comfort his little one. He hadn't even wanted to attended the party to begin with, and knowing Josslyn wasn't doing well put an even greater damp on his already pissy mood; however, Olivia assured him Josslyn was okay and that had fever had broken. If the fever stayed at bay, she be able to leave the PICU and be in a regular room.

After learning that piece of information, Fitz decided it was time to tell Karen and Jerry about there new sibling. Mellie argued him, stating it would be better to wait until Josslyn was out of the PICU but Fitz wasn't hearing it. He told her he'd being sitting down to talk to the children with or without her and it was up to her whether our not she was going to be there for moral support.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Karen and Jerry asked the same time once everyone was situated.

"Why would you ask that," Mellie's voiced concerned.

"You guys have been arguing again..." Jerry began.

"...and we haven't heard arguing like that since we moved out here. Since the week of Dad's party you two have fought every night," Karen finished.

"Your father and I have been trying to come to a consensus as to how to tell you some important news. And I'm sorry you heard us bickering," Mellie's tone motherly and soft.

"Dad, are you going to resign," the question came from Jerry.

"No, Bud. I have no plans of resigning at moment," Fitz answered truthfully.

"This has to do with Olivia," Karen stated, looking between her parents. Each held an expression that confirmed her suspicions. She had assumed it had something to do with the accident. Unlike her brother, Karen had attempted to eavesdrop on the arguments and Olivia's name had been brought up on several occasions.

"It does," Mellie confirmed.

"There's no easy way to tell either of you this," Fitz inhaled deeply. "Olivia and I have a daughter. The two of you have a little sister."

"What?" Jerry exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"A sister, a little sister," Karen murmured.

"We know this is a surprise," Mellie began.

"The baby, on the news. It's her, she's our little sister," Karen said and tears welled in her eyes. She'd seen photos of Olivia's SVU, it had been totaled, the passenger's side of the back crushed. "Oh god, is she okay? How badly was she hurt?"

"Karen," Fitz started, wanting to find the right words to comfort his daughter. "Your sister, she suffered from numerous injuries. Things were touch and go for a while. There have been complications but the doctors are hopeful she'll pull through. She's a fighter."

"She's just a baby. Just an innocent, little baby. The person purposely out Liv's car. They knew...and she's innocent," tears streamed from her grey eyes, as she thought about the pain her younger sibling was in. "She shouldn't have to be a fighter, she's just a baby."

"KC," Fitz's voice was soft as Karen's tears continued," Come here, sweetheart," he held his arms out to her. Karen made her way around the around the coffee table and into her father's arms. She buried her head into his chest and he held onto her tightly.

"Jerry," Mellie's voice came as she looked from her daughter to her son who appeared to be in a state of shock. "Do you have any questions?"

"How old is she?"

"She's eleven months; she'll be one on the twentieth," Fitz answered as Karen continued to cry.

Jerry nodded and his parents could see the wheels turning in his mind. Suddenly his face reddened, his jaw tightening.

"Jerry, what's wrong bud," Fitz questioned as he rubbed his daughter's back in a circular motion.

"You made Olivia leave. You knew about the baby and you made her leave, didn't you. You made her leave," Jerry accused, his bluish-green eyes as fierce as his words.

"Jerry, you don't understand," Mellie attempted to defend her husband.

"Jerry, I would never," Fitz defended.

"Olivia loves us. She wouldn't keep us from our sister. You forced her. You made her leave. Because of this stupid job. You chose the job over our sister. You're selfish. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," Jerry yelled before storming out of room.

"Jerry," Fitz called, wanting to go after him but he looked down at his daughter and he could see this curiosity in her eyes. She wanted to know if there was any truth in her brother's words.

"I'll go after him," Mellie touched Fitz's shoulder lightly before exiting the room.

"Dad," Karen choked out, trying to stop her tears. "Jerry is wrong, right? You wouldn't deny your own daughter, would you? You wouldn't keep her away because of this job," her voice pleading for him to ease her mind. For her brother's accusations to be false.

"Karen, I would never have forced Olivia to leave. I didn't know. She never told me. I promise you. You know this job comes second as far as you and your brother are concerned. This child is not exempt from that," Fitz assured.

"Okay, I just had to be sure," Karen nodded. "The baby, what's her name? What's my sister's name?"

"Josslyn, Josslyn Aria," Fitz answered.

"Josslyn. Just like Grandmom. I see I already have something in common with my little sister," she smiled softly through her tears.

"Yes you do. You're both named after my mother. And Karen, Josslyn is going to pull through. I know it's scary but keep telling yourself that. And pray, just say a prayer for her," Fitz kissed the top of her head.

"Dad, how long have you known?"

"Since the day of the accident. Olivia didn't tell me. She thought knowing would complicate my life. So she decided to raise the baby on her own. Olivia knew having my baby would be a scandal. She didn't want Josslyn or Jerry or you subjected to the media scrutiny. She wanted to protect you guys so she walked away," Fitz explained, coming to Olivia's defense. It didn't matter how infuriated he was with her, he'd always defend her and paint her in a good light, especially where the kids were concerned.

"I'm sorry. I know you love us. So I'm sure this is difficult for you."

"KC, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Just focus on your sister. And if you have any questions, just ask."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has from bruised and cracked ribs. She also suffered from internal bleeding but the doctors went in and fixed everything."

"Oh god," Karen cried, " Why? Why would someone purposely hurt a little baby? Why?"

"I don't know KC, I don't know," Fitz murmured as he stroked her auburn curls. He'd asked himself that very same question but had come up blank.

"I want to see her. I want to see my little sister."

* * *

"Jerry, are you ready to talk about this now?" Mellie asked entering her son's room. When he's taken off, he'd hid in the East Wing.

"Not if you're going to defend Dad."

"Jer," Mellie sat on the bed next to her son, "You don't know the whole story."

"I have sister. Dad and Olivia had a baby. Olivia left and Dad didn't tell us about the baby. End of story," he said stubbornly.

"Jerry, your Dad didn't hide your sister, he didn't know. Olivia never told him. She wanted to protect us. She didn't want the media to hound us, you or your sisters. She was thinking about you guys," Mellie found herself defending Fitz and Olivia.

" Olivia was protecting us? Dad didn't make her leave? He's not ashamed of the baby?" The young boy spit out questions trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, Olivia only was looking out for you, your sisters and your father. She didn't tell him. Your father, he loves Olivia, he'd never abandon her or your sister," Mellie wrapped her arm around his shoulder. " I know this is a lot to take in and that this is all confusing. But your father is a good man and an even better father. He'd never lie to you."

"I just, I don't understand. I mean how do I have a sister? "

"Jerry," Mellie cleared her throat.

"I know HOW, Mom. I remember the talk you and Dad had with me," he clarified. "I just have so many questions about all this. About Dad and Livi; about my baby sister. I don't even know her name."

"Josslyn, your sister's name is Josslyn. And the best person to talk to about all of this is your father," Mellie said kindly.

* * *

"Dad," Jerry knocked on the door to this father's study, cracking the door.

"Jerry, come on in," Fitz invited.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. You know I always have time for you. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do," Jerry agreed as he sat on the leather sofa. "I know you and Mom don't love each other. That you don't have a real marriage, but you and Livi?"

"Bud, life is complicated. You're right about my relationship with your mother. What Olivia and I have is complex and difficult to explain," he sighed," But I love Olivia; she makes be happy. And I never would have made her leave, abandoned her. When you love someone, you just don't do that," his voice adamant.

"I know. Mom told me. I apologize for what I said earlier. All of this is overwhelming. "

"I understand. I'm forty-five and this is overwhelming for me so I can only imagine what this is like for you."

"Is Josslyn going to be okay?"

"I honestly believe she is. She has some of the best doctors. And she has a lot of people who love her," Fitz smiled softly.

"When she gets better, I'd like to meet her. I don't want to see her when she's hurt," Jerry said softly.

"Okay. That's fine. Seeing someone you care about sick is tough to deal with at any age."

"I just keeping thinking about what Sarah looked like in the hospital," Jerry said referring to his cousin who had suffered from cancer.

"Bud, this isn't the same. I promise you that. Your sister is getting better every day. As soon as she's out of the ICU, I'll let you know."

"Okay. I just want her to be okay. I always wanted to be a big brother and I don't want to lose her before I get the chance to know her, to be her big brother," his voice cracked.

"You won't, Jerry. You won't," Fitz tried to assure him.

"The next time you talk to Livi, will you have her tell Josslyn I love her and that I can't wait to meet her," his eyes glistened.

"I sure will. I sure will," Fitz promised, "and I know Josslyn can't wait to meet you."

* * *

**AN: So Fitz ended up having an enjoyable birthday. He heard Josslyn call him Dada for the first time and Karen & Jerry made him a picnic and cupcakes. All he wanted was to have a normal moment with Olivia, just one moment. And Karen, didn't she break your heart with her worrying about Joss. Then there was Jerry, lashing out which was to expected but Mellie & Fitz helped to calm him down. And even after all she's done, Fitz is still protecting Olivia... Enough of my rambling. We'll be seeing more of Karen and learning more about this Justin fellow. Next update is Thursday. You know the deal reviews = previews.**

** Also if my anonymous readers want like a preview, tweet me: _babycakebriauna _**


	29. Ch 29 Like A Star

**Disclaimer: I still haven't gotten Shonda to hand Scandal over to me yet.**

**AN: First off 500+ reviews. You all rock! Just amazing fellow gladiators *hugs*Not much to say this time but thanks for the Reviews. And story for the lateness, it's been a busy week. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Like A Star**

_**I wonder why it is,**_

_**I don't argue like this,**_

_**With anyone but you,**_

_**I wonder why it is,**_

_**I wont let my guard down,**_

_**For anyone but you**_

_**We do it all the time,**_

_**Blowing out my mind,**_

_**-Corinne Bailey Rae: Like A Star**_

* * *

_**September 1st, 2010**_

"Hey, how is she doing," Fitz asked Olivia as he made his way into the room.

Olivia sat her iPad down on the sofa and brushed her curls out of her eyes. She was wearing an oversized lilac shirt paired with grey leggings. The majority of her hair was tied back, and Fitz could see she was worn out.

"Hey," her voice soft as she sat up, "She's doing okay. Stable."

"Good, good," Fitz nodded. "I hope you don't mind that I brought someone with me," he said and Karen stepped in from behind her father.

"Hi Olivia," Karen greeted quietly. "Don't be mad at, Daddy. It took me a lot of negotiation to get him to agree in letting me come. "

"Karen, sweetie," Olivia rose, and stepped closer to the young girl. "I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you came," Olivia said kindly, hugging her.

"I couldn't not come. She's my baby sister. If it were Jerry, I'd be here. Josslyn is no different," she said kindly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better, but don't worry about me. How are you? I'm sure this is a lot for you to take in," Olivia said, guiding Karen to the sofa.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm worried about Josslyn...and you and Dad," Karen said, looking over at her father who had made his way over to the crib. "He's explained some of what is going on with her. She was in a coma right?"

"Medically induced. She had internal bleed and she's anemic. Due to her other injuries, the doctor wanted to give her body a chance to heal itself," Olivia explained.

"Okay. Can I go over there," Karen asked timidly.

"Of course. You don't have to ask," Olivia said as they got up from the couch. Fitz was murmuring to the baby.

"Oh god," Karen cried, "she looks so frail."

"Hey, KC, she's doing much better," Fitz assured.

"But look at her. She just looks so tiny and fragile."

"Karen, your dad is right. I know it's hard to see but she is doing better," Olivia comforted.

"Why don't I go get the nurse and you can hold her. That way you can actually see for yourself just how strong she is," Fitz suggested. "How does that sound?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll go get the nurse," Olivia announced, giving Fitz and Karen a moment alone with Josslyn.

"She reminds me a lot of you as a baby," Fitz shared with his oldest.

"Really?"

"Yup. Olivia has this video of her dancing and I swear your mom and I have one of you doing the exact same thing."

"It must be a Grant thing," Karen smiled, touching her sister's toes.

"It must be," he agreed. The two stood watching over Josslyn until Anna arrived. She introduced herself to Karen, greeted Fitz and thanked him for the take out, before getting Josslyn situated in her sister's arms.

"Thank you, Anna," Olivia thanked as the nurse left the room.

"Wow, " was all Karen could say. She placed one hand over her sister's heartbeat, taking in its strength. "She has a really strong heartbeat."

"She does. She's a strong little girl," Fitz agreed.

"Hi Josslyn," Karen spoke as she grabbed the baby's hand "I'm Karen, your big sister. You are so beautiful. I can't wait for you to get better. Jerry, that's our brother, he's alright. He can be a pain at times but he means well. He and I have so much planned for you. We're going to spoil you to pieces. We both always wanted a little sister," her voice came quietly.

Fitz looked from his daughters over to Olivia whose eyes glistened with tears. He made his way over to her, just standing behind her and placed a kiss on top of her head. His fingers brushed hers lightly, desperately wanting to hold her hand. Olivia looked up at him, wanting to assure his actions hadn't been accidental. Fitz gave her a small nod, letting his guard down and allowing her to thread their fingers together.

"She's going to be great with her," Olivia murmured.

"She will be. She demanded I bring her. Nothing was keeping her from her sister."

"How did Jerry react?"

"We had to have a small discussion to get some things cleared up but he's okay now. Worried about Josslyn. He doesn't want to see her until she's out of PICU," his voice a whisper.

"Liv, Dad," Karen's voice called and instinctively Olivia let go of Fitz's hand," does Josslyn have a nickname?"

"Well, I call her HoneyBee," Fitz answered with a smile.

"And I call her Poppet," Olivia responded," but Joss or Jossie seems to be the name everyone uses."

"Poppet. That's an unusual nickname," Karen commented.

"When I was pregnant," she paused as she felt Fitz tense beside her, "her kicks would come in tiny burst. It reminded me of popcorn popping in the microwave. Strange analogy, I know but she's my Poppet."

"That's cute," Karen smiled. "I think I'll stick with Jossie, I like that. Now I'm the outsider. Jerry & Jossie and I'm plan ole Karen."

"You're the oldest. It sets you apart from those two," Olivia reasoned making everyone in the room laugh. Just then, Josslyn began to whimper in her sister's arms, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, Jossie, what are the tears for," Karen's voice came gently. "I bet you're trying to figure out who I am," she continued as Josslyn whimper.

"Karen, place her closer to your heart to allow her to feel the rhythm," Olivia instructed.

"There you go, that's better I see," Karen cooed as Josslyn quieted down. "I see you trying to figure out who I am. Are you trying to figure out why I have your eyes? Well I'm your big sister Karen. The two of us are going to be dance buddies. And I guess I'll share your mommy with you since she was my dance buddy first," Karen smiled at the baby. "Your mom, she's the best. She's funny and really smart. She's a great listener and always gives excellent advice. And she has superb fashion sense," she beamed at Olivia as her sister stared at her intently.

"And Dad, he's pretty chill too but he's kinda old. He's almost fifty but he doesn't like it when you point that out so shhh. But he's a ton of fun. He'll sing to you and play the piano and guitar for you. And his turkey burgers are amazing Jossie, simply amazing," she raved her expressive eyes amusing her sister. "When you're old enough I'll tell you how to convince him to let you give him a makeover during tea party time. You'll have a blast. We couldn't have asked for a better dad Jossie," Karen kissed her sister's forehead as she continued to ramble on.

* * *

_**September 3rd, 2010**_

It took Fitz a week to open his gift from Olivia. He'd attempted to on several occasions but each time he chicken out, convincing himself he should be working or spending time with his family. However, one evening he sat down in his private study and decided to bit the bullet.

The first item he pulled out was a book of poems. He poem the red book to the first page and found Olivia's handwriting:

_"Words to get you through the sleepiness nights I'm not with you. _

_Love,_

_Sweet Baby"_

Fitz flipped through the book, finding poems Olivia would often read to him. He smiled as he read the words on the pages, hearing her soothing voice in his head. The spent a good while reading before continuing to explore the contents of the bag.

The pulled out a white envelope and was once again greeting with Olivia's italic handwriting:

_"I'm certain if you're reading this you know about Josslyn. I hope your anger with me doesn't ruin your birthday or your party. You deserve nothing but the best. _

_Also, the watch is was the gift I got you last year but never got around to giving to you. Happy Birthday, Fitz. And remember, I love you._

_- Your Sweet Baby"_

Fitz reached down and found a black square box. The opened it and was treated to a Rolex. He took the piece of jewelry out of the box and examined it. "_Liv has always had good taste_," he thought to himself with a small smile. Just as he was about to put the watch back in its box, he noticed an inscription.

"_Happy 44th, Number 44. - Love Livi."_

The message was simple yet it meant everything to him, even if he was receiving it a year late. And finally, he pulled the large lavender and cream scrapbook outside of the bag. He flipped through the pages, finding pictures documenting Olivia's pregnancy and the first year of their daughter's life. He'd seen videos but sometimes a picture said it all. Olivia had been absolutely stunning. Her skin glowed, and she had filled out in all the right places.

While he loved looking at pictures of a pregnant Olivia, seeing the progression of his daughter brought tears to his eyes. It was interesting to see how her eyes had been more blue than grey or how she'd quickly gained weight. Almost every major milestone had been documented in this book with a tiny passage which explained that day's events. His favorite picture was Josslyn dressed in a Vote for Grant shirt and she was holding Ehla. Olivia had made sure to point out Josslyn's obsession with her elephant was a clear sign she was a republican in the making. With that blurb, Fitz made a mental note to find his little girl elephant jewelry. Having something tangible, something he could always have with to look at brightened his had like a star. This book would never replace the memories he lost but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

_**September 5th, 2010**_

Fitz's sisters and father had decided to a few extra day after the party. Kathleen and Nancy had been visiting their nice, imparting their motherhood wisdom onto Olivia and learning all they can about their niece.

JR, still in the dark about his youngest grandchild took the kids being out of school as an opportunity to spoil them even more. While he had been the tough, pushy father during his own children's younger years, when it came to his grandchildren, he was the fun loving grandfather.

Karen walked into the room to find her Aunt Kathleen and Jerry discussing sports while Nancy and JR were each playing with their devices. Karen greeted everyone before taking the spot next to her grandfather.

"Karen, you look rather cheerful today," JR commented as his children grinned at her phone.

"It's a good day."

"Would this good day have anything to do with a young man?"

"Granddad," Karen exclaimed, " why would you ask that?"

"I raised two daughters, Grant women only smile that brightly over men or babies. I also know your parents agreed to let you date," JR inputted.

"Well, you're wrong this time. It's actually a baby. Isn't she adorable, " Karen shared the picture of holding her younger sister.

"Beautiful baby, she reminds me of..." the older stopped mid sentence and looked up at Karen. His suspicions couldn't be true. "Is this Olivia's baby?"

"Yes, this is Josslyn," Karen answered and watched as her grandfather began to mumble to himself.

"Karen, what did you do to Granddad," Jerry asked as he turned his attention to the two.

"I didn't do anything, I just showed him a picture of Josslyn," Karen said simply and both Nancy and Kathleen sighed loudly. "Crap, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know," JR answered and Karen gave him a guilty look. "Don't blame yourself, sweetheart. I'm going to go talk to your father," he kissed her forehead, rising from his seat.

"Dad," Kathleen began, noticing her father's irritated expression. Being the oldest, she's spent a lot of time studying her father's mannerisms.

"I'm fine Kathleen. I just have a few questions about my granddaughter," he cut her off, but neither she nor Nancy were fooled. They knew a storm was coming.

"Now look what you've done," Jerry accused, turning his attention to Karen.

"I didn't do anything. How was I supposed to know. He's our granddad. Everyone else knows," Karen defended herself.

"You have such a big mouth, gosh. It doesn't take a genius to realize he didn't know. No one brings her up when he's around. Maybe if you weren't so busy obsessing over her you'd realize it," Jerry snapped.

"It's not obsessing. It's caring. Something you clearly know nothing about. She's our sister and you act as if she doesn't exist," Karen accused angrily, her grey eyes hardening. "How would you feel if you were in the hospital and I stayed away?"

"That's not the same. She's a baby," Jerry tried to justify.

"It is the same. She has feelings. She talks and likes sweet potatoes and elephants. She's a little person and she needs us. If you weren't being a brat you'd realize that!"

"Children, I think the two of you need to walk away," Kathleen suggested.

"No, Aunt Kat, Karen thinks she knows everything. I love her too but I don't have to justify my actions or feelings to anyone; especially not you! This isn't the easiest thing to deal with, and if you weren't so self-absorbed you'd know that!"

"I'm self-absorbed, as if! All you've done is mope around. 'Whoa me, Dad and my Livi had a baby. My world is over.' If anyone is selfish it's you. Dad is already worried about Josslyn and you acting like a little cry baby isn't helping. Grow up Jerry. Dad and Olivia aren't perfect. They fell in love," Karen shot back.

"We should interfere," Kathleen whispered to her sister.

"No, let them work it out themselves. We'll save Tripp and Mel a lot of stress," Nancy reasoned and Kathleen conceded with a nod.

"That doesn't matter. Liv is young and Dad is married," Jerry said.

"Mom and Dad don't have a real marriage; everyone knows that. Olivia makes dad happy. And Josslyn needs us. No matter how you feel about Dad and Olivia, Josslyn is still our sister. She's our blood. We stick together no matter what. So me, gushing over her and talking about future plans is me doing what any normal big sister would do. So cut the crap and act as if you care about her," Karen yelled, her face reddening with anger. She stormed out of the room, her auburn curls swinging and her grey eyes as dark as stone.

"Jerry," Kathleen approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I really being selfish," he asked his aunts. His bluish-green eyes saddening as his sister's words sunk in.

"Come on kiddo, let's have a set," Nancy sat him down. "You're so much like your dad when he was this age."

"Really?"

"Yes, I agree with Nance. You look more like your mother but your dad certainly used to act like this," Kathleen confirmed.

"This a huge adjustment for you. No one expects you to be okay with any of this. We're all adjusting," Nancy began, her eyes soft.

"And I know you miss your life in California. This a great deal of change for someone your age to be handling. And Karen just has a different way of expressing herself," Kathleen finished.

"I know all of that but are Mom and Dad really worrying about me?"

"Of course they are," Nancy answered quickly. "Parents are supposed to worry. It's what we do. Are yours a tad bit more worried than usual of course," she responded with a nod.

"And Jerry, you need to understand that has less to do with you and more to do with them. They want to make sure they are handling this situation to the best of their abilities," Kathleen assured. "You're doing nothing wrong."

"Are you sure," Jerry said hesitantly. The last thing he wanted was to increase the stress and pressure his parents were experiencing.

"We're positive. Right, Kathy," Nancy smiled.

"Right. Have we ever steered you wrong?"

"Well there was that one time..." Jerry smirked, his mood lighter. All he needed was reassurance from his aunts.

* * *

"Dad, this is a surprise," Fitz said in a pleasant mood. He had just received a phone call from Camille informing him Josslyn had been moved out of PICU.

"How's Josslyn," JR asked in a blunt tone and the smile that had graced Fitz's face suddenly disappeared.

"She's good. Thanks for ask," Fitz said followed by a sigh as he prepared himself for his father's anger.

"Of course I'd ask. She is my granddaughter after all. It would have been nice to have heard the news from you instead of your sixteen year old," JR retorted.

"I'm been a busy if you haven't noticed," Fitz dismissed, he wasn't going to let his father completely ruin his mood.

"I can tell, so busy you've forgotten how to use a condom."

"Well there it is..."

"How could you be so damned stupid. Did I touch you nothing? At least you had enough common sense for it to have been Olivia and not some floozy."

"If you're going to lecture me can see yourself out," he gestured towards the door. "I'm a grown man. I don't have to explain myself to you. Frankly, I don't have time for your tyrant."

"Of course. Don't own up to your shortcomings. The fact you didn't find it pertinent to tell me you father a child speaks volumes. One who is named after your mother none the less. I'm sure she's rolling over in her grave. Her darling baby boy, having a child out of wedlock he didn't even want his family to know about!"

"You don't know shit. Don't you dare bring Mom into this and never question me as father," his tone grave. "I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings or disappointed you in some way but honestly I don't care. I don't answer to you anymore. If you'd like to talk about your granddaughter that's great. If not, then get the hell out of my study," Fitz roared.

"You think because you have this job, because you're the President you can speak to me any old way," JR countered. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. If I hadn't pushed you. And now you're throwing it all away for what? A piece of ass."

"I'm here because of me. Because I had the drive, you didn't do anything. Sure this may have been your dream to begin with it but I did the one thing you never could. I became the President. I may not have the ideal marriage you and Mom had, but what I have works. And I know one thing. I'm a better father to my kids than you ever were to me," Fitz spat as his grey eyes darkened. "And as far as my relationship with Olivia is goes, it is none of your concern. Just know as the woman I love and the mother of your grandchild you will respect her. She isn't some piece of ass. This conversation is over. If you'd like to see Josslyn, call Liv. I don't have time for this; I have a country to run," Fitz dismissed his father as he grabbed his note pad and exited the room.

* * *

_**September 7th, 2010**_

Camille and Olivia sat in Josslyn's room. Olivia had just woken from a nap. She hated this recovery period, it was draining her.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Olivia asked as Camille placed her phone in her lap.

"Would you have anything to do with Mr. Peterson personally calling to tell I don't have to start my job until October 25th and that I'll be receiving pay for the next two months?"

"No," Olivia answered ," Why would he..." she began but stopped as the remember Fitz was good friends with Peterson's son.

"FAPOTUS?"

"FAPOTUS," Olivia confirmed. "I guess he knows we needed you."

"Guess so," Camille agreed.

"Just another thing to make me feel guilty. I wish he would stop with this whole kindness thing," Olivia sighed. "He's sending mixed signals, and I know it's because he's confused himself. But when he held my hand and kissed my head that night, I felt a safeness and secureness , I haven't felt since before the accident. And I know it's all going to be going away soon. He's going to snap, I can see it coming," Olivia confided.

"Oh Libby," Camille grabbed her hand. "Everything will work itself out. That man, he loves. You are his everything. Forgiveness will come."

"But when, when will it come? It's the waiting that's killing me," Olivia expressed, hey brown eyes conflicted.

"Maybe he's waiting for Huck to find this Justin character; what's the deal with him anywho?"

"I think you may be right. And as far as Justin goes, Huck thinks he's found the location. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him. Everything I look at her and see her struggling, I just..." Olivia trailed off, her eyes and voice filled with furry.

"I know, Libby, I know. Just knowing someone purposely attempted to take you and Jossie away from me fills me with this rage. You're my sister and we've always protected one another," Camille said fiercely. "But I know if Huck and Fitz have anything to do about it, that man will regret the day he ever heard the name Olivia Pope."

* * *

**_September 10th, 2010_**

Fitz paced the room as he waited for Olivia's arrival. He couldn't believe her. She was truly pushing his kindness. He could only take so much.

"Mr. President, Miss Pope is here," Hal announced and Fitz motioned for him to send her in.

"You wanted to see me," Olivia jumped straight to the point.

"Yes, I did," his tone dismissive and even.

"Well it must have been important for you to have demanded my presence and to have pulled me away from Josslyn," Olivia said as she tried to read his facial expression.

"There was a time I though you would have never lied to me but now I'm not so sure. So I'm going to give you a chance to be completely honest with me," Fitz said coldly. "Are you dating Armando?"

"No. I already told you he's just a friend," Olivia answered honestly staring up at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"Why has he been visiting our daughter or rather you every day for the last two weeks?"

"Because he's a friend and that's what friend's do," Olivia snapped, only to since for the pain in her ribs.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," bit back.

"Yes you do. As long as this man is around my daughter you have to explain yourself to me. After everything you've done the last thing you should be saying to me is you don't have to explain yourself," Fitz spat coldly as he stepped closer to her.

"So because I kept our daughter from you, suddenly my life has become an open book?"

"It is when there's another man involved."

"He cares about her. We'd take the kids out on play dates. If he didn't visit it would have spoken volumes," she defended.

"What speaks volumes is the fact you let him around my daughter but you didn't even decency to tell me," Fitz roared.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm not going to let you dictate my life. As long as I'm not endangering Josslyn, you have no right to question my personal choices," Olivia eyes hardened and her chest heaved with frustration.

"You are endangering her! She almost died because of you and your damned job," Fitz accused out of anger but immediately regretted the words as he heard her gasp.

"You have some gall to blame me about my job being dangerous when you can't even take a piss without having security standing outside the door. Josslyn and I were the perfect targets to get to you. Don't you ever, I mean ever accuse me of putting our daughter at risk. I would do anything for that little girl!"

"Liv, I didn't mean..."

"We both know you wouldn't have said it if it weren't already on your mind. Do you need anything else or are you going to continue to accuse me of being a bad mother."

"You aren't a bad mother but the people in your life..."

"The people on my life. What about the people in your life? Have you met Cyrus? The man who is your right hand man," Olivia threw in his face. "I know, I betrayed you but of you only called me her to tear me down I'm leaving. Our daughter needs me and dealing with this is the last thing I need," Olivia turned to leave.

"Go ahead, fucking walk away. That's all you ever do! Run and hide," he yelled at her.

"I can't, I can't fight with you, so yes I'm walking away. I don't have the energy to," Olivia turned around. "Josslyn will be going home next week just so you know. That way you can have an agent there around the clock to make sure I'm not endangering your daughter," she stormed out of the room.

Fitz ran his hand through his hair and let out a groan. He wasn't in the wrong, she was. She'd lied to him for months, yet there he was feeling like an ass. No one else could get under his skin and make his blood boil like she could. Considering the way this conversation had turned out, Fitz already knew when they finally decided to hash everything out and place all their cards on the table, it was going to be ugly.

* * *

**AN: So there were a lot of arguments occurring in this chapter. Lots of emotions. And time is moving along. But wasn't the Karen and Josslyn interaction sweet. And now you all know exactly what Fitz received for his birthday. So let me know what you think. Next update is Sunday. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Truly, you all are the best. **


	30. Ch 30 Walk On By

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: I know, I'm a day late, I'm sorry. I had a family emergency. I will be reloading Ch. 29 with the corrections. So Fitz is on a war path and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Also, there's a little violence at the end. I don't think it's too bad but eh, I love mafia movies...**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Walk On By**

_**You're gonna wish we never met**_

_**You're gonna get what's coming heyyy**_

_**I'm gon' make it hell in your life**_

_**I'm gon' make sure things don't go right**_

_**Fool me once but you won't fool me twice**_

_**Don't say shh just walk on by**_

_**- Melanie Fiona: Walk On By**_

* * *

_**September 13th, 2010**_

It had been three days since Olivia had spoken to or heard from Fitz. In that three day time span many things had transpired. Josslyn had been moved out of the PICU, and if everything continued to go smoothly Josslyn would be home. Also in that time span, Billy Chambers had been found dead. His car had crashed and blown up, but Olivia wasn't buying it. She knew either Huck or Cyrus was behind Billy's demise. What made this third day special was she was heading to the White House. Mellie had called, saying Fitz wanted the three of them to sit down and that a car would be at her place to retrieve her. Olivia could tell by the tone of Mellie's voice she was clueless as to what the conversation would pertain to but that it seemed serious.

* * *

"Olivia," Karen greeted with a hug, being mindful of Olivia's healing ribs. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How is school going?"

"Great. I'm thinking about joining Spanish club and the newspaper, and I'm also a candidate for National Honor Society."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you're starting your year off strong."

"I'm going to work on my first paper of the year. Oh joy," she rolled her eyes.

"That explains your attire," Olivia said referring to Karen's 'Mickey Mouse' shirt and grey sweatpants. Her auburn curls were up in a topknot and her feet bare.

"You know it. Nothing like a good pair of sweats to relax in. Although you look pretty laid back," Karen said. "It's hard to believe you're in your thirties and had a baby."

Olivia was wearing a pair of dark-washed, fitted jeans, a cream colored , three quarter boat neck shirt, and a pair of leopard flats. Her hair was tied up in a style similar to Karen's, however she had a few tendrils out on the side.

"Well thank you for the compliment. They're always nice to receive, especially when you're still recovering," Olivia smiled. Karen was a true sweetheart, and she only hoped Karen's kind nature would rub off on Josslyn as the years went on.

"Speaking of recovering, how is Jossie?"

"She's good. She'll be home by the end of the week," Olivia smiled.

"Oh gosh, that's wonderful. I know you must be thrilled. I'm sure you can't wait to tell Mom and Dad, so I'm going to go work on my paper. And give Jossie a kiss for me," Karen rambled, quickly hugging Olivia before leaving the room.

Olivia turned to the agent and let him escort her to the room where Mellie and Fitz were. The two were seated at a small table, each engaged with their gadgets, the tension thick and apparent.

"Liv," Mellie stood to greet Olivia. "It's good to see you. Thanks for coming," she hugged genuinely.

"Hi Mellie. It's good to see you also," she turned her attention to Fitz.

"Olivia," his tone even as he looked up from his iPad.

"Fitzgerald," she returned, still upset about their last conversation.

"How's Josslyn," he asked as she and Mellie took their seats.

"She's quite alright. She'll be home by the end of the week," Olivia shared.

"I'm sure you're relieved," came kindly from Mellie.

"It is. I'm just glad she has no permanent damage."

"That's wonderful," he smiled internally. "This news is the best opener for why I've requested this sit down."

"Which is," Mellie asked, looking between Fitz and Olivia. She hadn't seen them together since the night of the accident, but the tension and coldness was there. It was surreal. Even when the two had arguments it was never anything like this. Fitz was never this way with Olivia. Her, yes, it wasn't uncommon for she and Fitz to act this way, but to see him and Olivia so distant was shocking.

"We're going to Camp David for Josslyn's birthday. The weekend of the 24th," he announced smoothly. "The three of us and the kids. We're having family time."

"What," both Olivia and Mellie exclaimed.

"Who died and put you in charge," Mellie said in a snarky tone.

"Have you lost your mind," Olivia's voice followed.

"For the last year and a half, the two of you made decisions without me when it came to my relationship with my children. With that being said, I don't want to hear any objections to this plan. We're going, we're going to celebrate, and that's it," Fitz declared firmly.

"And if I already had plans," Olivia challenged. She understood where he was coming from, but she didn't take kindly to being ordered around. She wouldn't be emotionally blackmailed.

"You are the last person to be questioning me. You owe me. If you had plans, then you'll cancel them. I may not be able to see her on the actual day but I will celebrate it with her. You don't want to push me on this," his voice cold and his eyes dark.

" Fitz wouldn't it be a tab bit suspicious that Olivia is disappearing around the same time you're taking a weekend getting. Especially if we consider the rumors," Mellie cautioned and Olivia's head snapped toward her.

"What rumors?"

"About two weeks ago , Cyrus discovered a few blog posts and tweets stating I might have a secret love child. One even suggested the baby involved in the accident was mine," Fitz shared.

"And I'm just learning about this now because," Olivia asked angrily.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know the woman they described fits Camille's description," Fitz snapped back.

"Oh great. Now people are going to think my cousin is President Grant's mistress. As if that makes the situation any better," Olivia sighed.

"Look I haven't visited in three days. I decided it was best to not feed anymore rumors. I'm actually surprised there haven't been any pictures sold to the tabloids," he said smoothly as if he were speaking of sports.

" This is something you should have told me," she roared.

"It wasn't important. Cyrus made sure it didn't make it to any major news networks," Fitz yelled back.

"The Lewenski Scandal originally was mentioned in a gossip rag and look what that turned into. You can't just walk around making unilateral decisions," she shouted at him, her eyes hardening over.

"Why can't I? You and Mellie seem to be pros at it. I decided I'd give it a try," he challenged. "It's quite fun if you ask me. Now I see why you two have carried on so long."

"Very mature, Fitz," Mellie chastised. "She had the right to know. If a storm is brewing, it's only fair she has warning."

"Let's not talk about fairness Melanie. I don't think it was fair of two of you to deprive me, Karen and Jerry of experiencing the first of Josslyn's life but that did happen. This is nothing compared to what the two of you have done. If the rumors continue to spread, I'll make my speech," Fitz said firmly, his eyes switching between Mellie's icy blues and Olivia's cold browns.

"What speech," Olivia inquired.

"The one announcing that I have another child," Fitz smirked as Mellie gasped and Olivia looked as if she'd explode," and my divorce."

"When hell freezes over. You will under no circumstances make that speech. I did not spend the last year protecting your presidency and our daughter for you to just throw it all away," she nearly leaned across the table.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to. You didn't do any of this to protect Josslyn. You did this because you didn't want to see everything you worked for unravel. Don't you dare use our daughter to justify your actions," he spat as the anger steadily rose. His chest heaved as he stared at her intently. "It'll be better if the American people hear it from me. It's the least I owe them. And why the hell would I stay in a dead marriage if I've already admitted to being unfaithful. If things don't go how you planned that isn't my problem. "

"Fitz, think about the kids," Mellie began trying to wrap her

mind around the situation. "Or better yet me. You could have had the common decency to tell me this is what you were planning, seeing as I'm your wife."

"Oh, now you want to be my wife, pull the marriage card. Classic ."

"You owe me and the kids..."

"I don't owe you shit," he spewed coldly. When he'd confronted her about Josslyn she'd basically said the marriage card was off the table. They never had a traditional marriage, hell they didn't even have traditional vows. She stopped holding up her end of the deal so he was no longer going to put up with her bull. If he couldn't pull the marriage card then neither could she. "If we had a conventional marriage where we promised to be faithful and always love another, then maybe but that isn't the case. We promised to always support each other, to always be honest, and to be friends but clearly those vows didn't mean a damned thing to you! So, no Mellie, I don't owe you anything."

"You're a damned fool if you believe that. I refuse to let you throw everything away. We've worked too hard to get here for you to throw it all out to window because we hurt your feelings," Mellie hissed. "Grow up and stop thinking with your heart. Use your head for once in life. Hell you don't even have to run for reelection, but you won't make a mockery out of this presidency."

"You have no say over what I do. I refuse to let my daughter hide in the shadows. If the issue continues I will address it. I will not publicly deny my daughter, especially to satisfy the two of you," he responded fiercely.

"You aren't thinking about Josslyn. You're thinking about sticking it to us for betraying you," Olivia accused. "You aren't even thinking about what her life will be like once she's labeled as President Grant's love child. You aren't considering how this will turn Jerry and Karen's lives upside down. All you want to do is teach us a lesson."

"Every decision I make is with all my children in mind; don't you ever question that," he roared fiercely. "I've weighed my options. This is no longer up for debate. This is what is happening and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Things are changing around here. I'm not letting the two you get away with this," he said looking at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help Karen with her paper. Remember, September 24th, Camp David and don't try to wiggle your way out of this. It wouldn't be in your best interest," he stood from the table and composed himself.

"Oh, Olivia. I expect daily updates on Josslyn since I won't be able to visit. You know, to keep the rumors at bay," his tone nonchalant as he exited the room. Fitz was done playing nice. Josslyn was going to be okay which meant he no longer had to worry about hurting Olivia. She'd learn to regret the day she ever crossed him. Things were changing. He was giving orders and the dared anyone to challenge him. There would be hell to pay for betraying him.

* * *

"Who does he think he is," Olivia huffed as she paced her living room. Abby had agreed to stay at the hospital with Josslyn for night to allow Sofia to go home.

"The Leader of the Free World," Camille answered only for Olivia to give her the side eye. "You asked! Look you put yourself in this situation. You knew this was coming. Now it's time to deal with the consequences."

"I understand what I've done. I understand why he's upset. He has the right to be but I refuse to be bossed around and treated as if I'm a child," Olivia ranted wishing to could have a glass of wine.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say continue with your plans to go to New York with me for the weekend .but I don't think you should push him. If he's talking about acknowledging her publicly and filing for divorce, he may just file for custody. Once it goes to court, things could get messy. And I hate to say this, but he could make your life a living hell," Camille said weakly.

"I know what he's capable of and that's what scares me. If I keep pushing he'll snap completely. And if and when that happens, I'm afraid he'll take her and I refuse to let him that her from me. I'll do anything humanly possible to make sure that doesn't happen," her eyes determined with conviction.

"Olivia, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just comply with his demands and work from there. You're in the wrong here. As hard as it is for you to take orders, you're going to have to. The two of you are stuck together until the day you die. No matter what happens between the two of you romantically, you'll always be bonded by Josslyn. So for her sake, don't get riled up. Just go with the flow," Camille recommended. As someone who was caught in a custody battle during her early teen years, that was the last thing she wanted for her goddaughter.

"I hate it when you use common sense and make everything sound so logical. If this weren't my personal life, I'd have a solution. This is what I do for a living," Olivia sighed.

"Everything will work itself out. The two of you just need to sit down and talk like the rational human beings you are," Camille suggested as she tugged her cousin down to sit next to her.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. Fitzgerald Grant, III is out for revenge, and I'm number one on his list."

* * *

Charles Putney had been curiously surprised when Billy Chambers had invited him out to Seattle. They had encountered one another on several occasions at political events, made small talk but never anything serious. However, Chambers had assured him they had a common enemy to handle, Olivia Pope.

To say Charles despised that woman would be an understatement. She'd taken his Abby away and humiliated him. So when Billy proposed they find someone to take her out, he was all for it. The bitch needed to learn a lesson in his opinion.

It was Charles' idea to use Justin. The Putneys and the Pierces had been friends for years, and Charles had overheard his mother and Mrs. Pierce discussing Justin's disinheritance. He knew Justin would need the money and would be desperate enough to follow through with the plan. It also helped that Billy had promised to write Justin a beaming letter of recommendation if he wanted to relocate from the DMV area to lay low.

Justin had eager to take the job. He figured it was simple enough. Just pick a day when she was off and run her off the road. However, he didn't know she had a kid. That fact almost made quit, he couldn't hurt an innocent child but Charles blackmailed him; said if he didn't follow through he'd make sure Justin did time for his gambling and drug habit. When he'd gone to Billy, the man simply to told to make sure the little girl didn't get hurt. He had other plans for her and his son. Reluctantly, Justin followed through with the plan and escaped to Washington State. He figured he'd lay low for a while and let things die down. Yet somehow he'd been identified and a warrant was out for his arrest. And truth be told, he'd rather be in a jail cell than trapped in the abandoned warehouse he'd been in for the last three days.

An unknown Hispanic man was holding him hostage, torturing him. The man had already killed Billy. First he sliced off his fingers and toes. Then he'd taken a sander and slowly sanded away Billy's skin. He'd disposed of the body, staging to a appear as if Billy's car had crashed and burned. Of course it made the nightly news there in Seattle and nationwide when the body had been found.

The Hispanic man said he didn't want to leave Billy's wife and unborn child without the benefits of the insurance policy and his trust fund. Justin didn't understand how someone could torture and kill a person yet think about that person's wife and child.

Currently the man was torturing Charles with acid, lye to be specific. On day one, Justin had been forced to watch the man pull out each of Charles' teeth, one by one. The man had administered some type of drug which paralyzed Charles yet allowed him to feel every bit of the torture he was receiving. On the second day he sewed Charles' mouth shut and made him sit completely naked in a a tub of salt and ice for hours, adding fresh ice and salt every thirty minutes. Now they were one day three and Justin watched as parts of Charles' face melted away. Apparently, not only had Charles hurt Olivia Pope ,but he'd also harmed some woman named Abby that was a friend of the the mystery man ,which was why his punishment had been dragged out.

"Did she beg you stop like your eyes are begging me to? I bet you don't feel so manly and macho, now," the mystery man questioned darkly.

"Am...am I next," he stumbled over his words, shaking in his chair. The man had been kind to him, strangely. He'd given Justin food and water, and hadn't laid a finger in him, he just made him watch.

Justin waited for a response but one never came. Instead old school rock n roll filled the room as Charles slowly disappeared before him. Justin closed his eyes and began to pray. He hadn't attended church in years but in that moment he prayed. He prayed he wouldn't end up like Billy Chambers and Charles Putney. He prayed to God to allow him to go home to his family, to be the person his mother had raised him to be. To change his life around. He prayed until the smell of burning flesh caused him to pass out.

Hours later Justin woke crying as a bullet flew through his flesh. There was no sign of Charles as he watched the blood stain his shirt. He man had shot him in the arm but what the man did next surprised him, he began to untie Justin's restraints.

"Get up," the man hissed.

"Where are you taking me," Justin cried as the blood continued to stain his shirt. He wasn't prepared to die.

"An alley," was all the man said in response.

* * *

Huck didn't have it in him to kill Justin Pierce; he had just been a puppet in Billy and Charles' game. He never liked Billy so he was glad he could no longer hurt Olivia. As far Charles, anyone who did what he had done to Abby all those years ago deserved to die. Huck knew what it was like to be someone's puppet but he also knew what it was like to receive a second chance. So Huck reeled himself back in and spared Justin. He warned Justin he'd be keeping tabs on him, and once he was done with his jail time, if he served any, Huck would be making sure he followed through on his word.

Huck knew the kid came for a well off family who would more than likely get him a lesser charge. Although, the more he thought about it, if President Grant had anything to say about it, Justin would be doing time. Huck promised to come back after him if he didn't get his act together and stop doing drugs, stop breaking his mother's heart.

He knew all about good mothers and from what he could tell, Justin had one. Something that was rare considering the status of the Pierces and how Justin had turned out. And that rarity of having a good mom is what ultimately saved Justin's life. Huck didn't want to be responsible for the heartache and turmoil the woman would endure. Huck could live with a lot; however, the guilt of causing a mother than kind of pain, the pain that had caused his own mother to take her life of his sister's murder was something he could not live with. So for the sake of Mrs. Pierce and needing sleep to come at ease, Huck spared Justin.

* * *

**AN: So Fitz is slowly but surely losing his nice factor. He's out for revenge. What have Olivia and Mellie gotten themselves into. And people think Fitz had an affair with Camille...interesting. ****I'm surprised many of you haven't asked about media coverage.**** but on the bright side, Jossie is going home! And that damn Billy, guess he just didn't know when. And Charles bet many of you didn't see being involved. **

**Also, I received a comment about Jerry and Karen being too accepting of Josslyn too quickly. I've spoken to quite a few people of different ethnic and social backgrounds who have discovered their parents had children outside of the marriage and all seemed to be accepting of their sibling. That viewed the child as an innocent party. And if you noticed in the last update Jerry wasn't too happy about Liv & Fitz. It didn't matter to him if she made his dad happy; his parents are still married. **

**Next update may be Wednesday but certainly one on Thursday. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you have questions, PM, Tweet me, ask me on tumblr. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	31. Ch 31 Can You Stand the Rain

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Starters, thanks for the concern, everything is fine with the family now. **

**I love the mixed emotions and reactions about Fitz. If he'll actually divorce Mellie and acknowledge Josslyn, who knows. There will me no Camille/ Fitz ONS although it would be fun to write and create some drama. They would never cross that line. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Can You Stand The Rain**

_**Sunny days everybody loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain? storms**_

_**Will come this we know for sure (this we know for sure) can you stand the rain?**_

_**- New Edition: Can You Stand the Rain**_

* * *

_**September 17th,2010**_

Every Friday of the school year Fitz made it a tradition to sit down with the kids and receive a recap of their week. While he was around during the week, he found he always seemed to miss something during the week. It allowed him to stay up to date and further address certain issues. Karen dubbed it their Dad & Us time.

"I have a date to homecoming," Karen announced as she reached over her brother for a piece of fruit. Snacks were present at the bonding moments, Karen was very adamant about it.

"Poor guy, if only he knew what he was getting himself into," Jerry teased and Karen pinched his arm.

"Who might this boy be," Fitz asked as he ran his hands through is hair. He'd said he was ready for the day Karen went out on a date but he wasn't.

"Christian Bryant. He's a junior. His father is a pediatric surgeon, and his mother is Senator Alvarez," Karen shared.

Fitz breathed a small sigh of relief, he knew that day would come when she began to date but at least it was a family he knew. As far as he knew the Bryants were a good family. While he and Senator Alvarez were on opposite sides of the political spectrum, they carried similar views. The two oldest Bryant children had done well for themselves after high school so it seemed this Christian may have promise.

"Senator Alvarez is a lovely woman. You'll have to invite Christian over for dinner before homecoming," Fitz said easily.

"That's it," Karen replied in shock. She was expecting more of a bid production.

"It's just one night, and you'll invite him over for dinner before homecoming. It's not like the two of you are going steady," Fitz days causing both his children to laugh at his words. The only way he could get through the news was telling himself it was only one night.

"Dad, no one and I mean no one days going steady," Jerry laughed.

"Give your dear old dad a break. It's been a long week," Fitz smiled.

While his tone held playfulness to it, the week had been long. He and Mellie were flying out to Seattle later that evening to attend Billy's memorial service. To say he he'd thrown a bitch fit would be an understatement; however, he knew his absence was raise suspicion. Plus, he and Mellie had argued every night following the sit down with Olivia and those fights were physically and emotionally draining. On top of everything, he missed his HoneyBee, it had been almost a week since he'd seen her and he didn't foresee them being together away time before the trip to Camp David.

"Dad, as much as I love this bonding time, you're keeping me from my video game, so unless you have something major can I be dismissed," Jerry asked.

"Well there is one more thing I wanted to tell you all. Josslyn's birthday is next week. On Friday when I finish everything up, we will be heading to Camp David for the weekend to celebrate," Fitz shared his eyes dancing back and forth between his two oldest, trying to determine their reactions.

"She's out of the hospital," Jerry asked quite surprised by the news.

"Yes. As of 3:45 this afternoon. She's safe and sound at home," Fitz smiled with a nod.

"Good. I'm glad she's doing better, and I can't wait to meet her," his expression mirroring his father's.

"Ooh, I can't wait. I have to get her a gift," Karen said rather enthusiastically.

" I'm sure you can do some online shopping and find something," Fitz suggested.

"Is that everything," Jerry asked questioned.

"Actually son I'd like to talk to you alone," he replied before turning his attention to his oldest. "Does your mother know about Christian?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I'll go tell her now. Travel safely, Daddy. Love you," Karen said with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too darling. I'll see you Sunday," he returned before she trotted out of the room in search of her mother.

"Now that your sister is gone, tell me how you truly feel about this," Fitz said looking at Jerry intently.

"Really Dad, I'm happy I get to meet Josslyn. It's just going to be a little weird. Are you and Liv still...ya know," Jerry shrugged.

"No, Olivia and I aren't still together. Is that what's bothering you, my involvement with Olivia?"

"Yeah, sort of. I mean I get that she makes you happy and what not but you're still married. Did you not think about Mom and her feelings? I mean, this can't be easy for her, knowing you cheated on her," Jerry threw out.

While Karen had a better relationship with her father, Jerry stayed in the middle. However, the thought of his father hurting his mother and betraying her, made him evaluate the man he admired and called his hero.

"This is much easier with Karen," Fitz thought to himself and he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Jerry, there's a lot you don't know about my relationship with your mother. There are many aspects of it you wouldn't understand, that you shouldn't even have to understand," he paused to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sure by now you've realized that we don't have a typical marriage. We married because we were friends and that was the ideal thing to do at that time in our lives. Your mom, she knew about my relationship with Olivia, she supported. In a traditional sense, did I cheat? Yes but I never hurt your mom. We have an understanding. We promised to be honest and support one another. It isn't ideal and it isn't what I'd want for you but it is what it is. If I could go back to change everything I wouldn't because that would mean not having you and Karen in my life. "

"Do you love her more? Do you love Josslyn more than you love me and Karen," Jerry asked shattering his father's heart.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you don't love Mom but you do love Olivia. So it would only make sense that you love Josslyn more since you love her mom," Jerry explained his thinking in a small voice.

"Jerry, I want you to listen to me clearly. Me loving Olivia or Josslyn does not diminish the love I have you and Karen in any way. You and your sisters have a special place in my heart because you're a piece of me. I love the three of you equally, differently but equally. It doesn't matter who your mother is and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens I never want you to doubt that," his voice adamant and filled with emotion.

"Okay," Jer nodded, "all of this is confusing and a lot to wrap my mind around. "

"And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I've put you through all of this. And I'm sorry for disappointing you," Fitz offered genuinely. Having his son question his feelings was truly a kick in a gut. He never wanted any of his children to feel unloved of unwanted but here Jerry needed confirmation made him second guess his parenting

"You haven't disappointed me per se, your actions just upset me. Maybe it's because I'm young and don't know much, but cheating is cheating no matter what kind of agreement you and Mom have. I don't like what you and Olivia did, but I love my little sister. She didn't ask to be born and I can't fault her for that. Like Karen said, she's a Grant and us Grants stick together. So I'm going to care for her and protect her because that's my job. She's innocent just like me and Karen, but you and Liv knew what you were doing. It's just going to take a while for me to accept it and forgive you."

"I can understand and respect that. I'm not asking for you to condone what I've done. I'm just asking for you to accept it and your sister and the rest will come," Fitz said.

* * *

Walking through her front door with Josslyn in her arms felt like a miracle. Olivia had been waiting for that moment. She hadn't gone straight home, opting to stop at Sofia's and pick up a few belongings. Sofia wound up making dinner for everyone, allowing Olivia to relax.

"Look Poppet, we're home," Olivia said as Camille closed the door behind them. "You get to sleep in your own bed again and you won't have those pesky nurses waking you up."

"And you mommy and Titi are going to make you some sweet potatoes," Camille added as she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Sweee," Josslyn exclaimed , " Sweee meeeh , Titi, sweee meeeh?"

"Yes, sweet potatoes for you and your elephant. Plus it's almost your birthday," Camille said as she reached for Josslyn.

"That's right Jossiepoo, you'll been one. Can you say one," Olivia said as they made their way to the nursery. Olivia looked back to see her little one hold up a single finger. "Good job, Poppet," she praised, opening the door to the nursery.

"It's almost bath time. Are you ready to get clean," Camille said as she sat in the rocker.

"Cean, meeeh cean," Josslyn pointed to herself and smiled.

"Good girl, we can't have a stinky Jossie," Cami kissed her niece's cheeks causing her to giggle.

"We're going to get you clean and have story time then it'll be time for bed," Olivia smiled as she gathered Josslyn's belongings. Having Joss home, laughing and smiling made it easy for Olivia to forget how much of a mess her life was. Josslyn made it easy for her to not think about her troubles with Fitz and everything that happened with the accident. All she focused in was get baby girl.

* * *

**September 18th, 2010**

"You could have been more sympathetic. He left behind a young wife and unborn child," Mellie scolded once she, Fitz and Cyrus made it back to the suite.

"I think I was rather convincing. He's always been a pain in my side. He tried to kill my daughter and her mother. You're lucky you were able to convince me to attend that damned thing," Fitz huffed as he loosened his tie.

"Mr. President, I know this last month has been trying for you but if you don't pull it together people will begin to talk," Cyrus warned.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm quite alright. Billy is dead, Charles has ran scared and Justin in back in DC in lockup. I can sleep better knowing Olivia and Josslyn are safe," Fitz said completely dismissing Cyrus' warning.

"What about the people who were involved with the tape? Aren't you worried about them," Mellie inquired.

"They've been taken care of. They won't be bothering any of you ever again," Cyrus assured sending a chill down Mellie's spine.

"Okay," she nodded. "Who is this Justin Pierce?"

"He's a young lawyer, loves to party. His family and the Putneys are friends. Charles sought him out. Blackmailed him and the rest is history. It looks like he'll be taking a plea," Cyrus explained.

"Charles Putney, that name sounds familiar," Fitz commented.

"His father is former Governor James Putney. He was married to Olivia's friend Abby. He was rather abusive. She got one hell of a divorce settlement and he's been bitter ever sense. Hint why he and Chambers partnered together," Cyrus explained. "Any more questions?" he looked around waiting. "Good, we leave in roughly five hours. If the two of you have any arguments brewing I suggest you get them out now," Cyrus said in a snarky tone before slipping out of the room.

* * *

**September 20th, 2010**

Olivia still hadn't been cleared to work or drive. Generally it would upset her but seeing that it was Josslyn's birthday none of that mattered. She'd woken up at seven, pumped fresh milk for Josslyn and began breakfast. She had just finished her strawberry banana mango French toast when she heard Josslyn babbling over the baby monitor. She quickly washed her hands and made her way to the nursery.

"Good morning, Poppet," Olivia picked her little one up, kissing both her cheeks.

"Hi Mama," Josslyn tugged on one of Olivia's curls.

"Hi birthday girl! Today is your special day. Are you happy," Liv cooed as she walked down the hallway to find Camille.

"Appy, Mama. Meeeh appy!"

"Is that my Jossiepoo I hear," Camille's voice came as she opened the door.

"Titi, meeeh appy. Appy appy Titi," Josslyn exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Come here you, happy birthday Jossie," Camille took Josslyn from Olivia's arms. You want to eat. You want to see what Mommy made for breakfast."

"Bakefest, Bakefest, Bakefest, Titi. Meeeh Bakefest," Josslyn rubbed her little belly.

"The birthday girl has spoken Libby, let's get her fed.

* * *

After feeding Josslyn sweet potato pancakes, with yogurt mixed with mango purée, and breast milk, Olivia bathed Josslyn. Olivia and Camille took the baby for a walk around the block before making their way back home. When they arrived, Sofia was in the house reading the book.

"Oh look at you. My little Jossie is one. You're a big girl now aren't you," Sofia beamed as Josslyn played with her grandmother's heart shaped pendant.

"Hi, Nana," Josslyn placed a wet kiss on Sofia's face before she began to babble. Sofia would nod and smile, commenting at times to humor her granddaughter.

"Ma, what is this," Olivia held up a box.

"It was delivered about ten minutes before you got home. It's in Josslyn's name so I'm not sure who it's from," Sofia explained before turning her attention back to Joss.

Olivia took a closer look at the box and noticed it was from a NGG in Chicago and knew it had to be from Nancy.

"Jossie, it looks like your Aunt Nance sent of you something for your birthday," Olivia said, as she began to open the box.

On top there was a small, crimson and cream note card with a bold italic N in the middle. Olivia slowly opened the card and was greeted with Nancy's handwriting.

_Hi Liv,_

_I hope you and Josslyn are having a lovely day thus far. I've included some of my favorite books for my little niece. Before you say anything, I know the doll is hideous but I had one as a little girl and loved her dearly. And I'm sure Josslyn has more stuffed animals that she could imagine but what's a few more. There's also a little something in there for you. You can breathe a sigh of relief, you've made through the first year and you're both still alive. Give my adorable little blonde hair, grey eyed, freckle faced niece a big hug and a kiss from me._

_Love, _

_Nance_

Olivia carefully took the items out of the box. She handed the stuffed animals over to Camille who was residing next to Josslyn and Sofia. She then picked up the doll and gasped, she couldn't believe it.

"It's a Drowsy Doll, she got Josslyn a Drowsy. Oh I just loved my Drowsy," Olivia gushed as she held the doll close to her.

"Hey that's not for you. Stop hogging Josslyn's you. If you want yours it's at my house with your other things," Sofia playfully scolded.

"Gosh she's ugly, why did we ever play with that thing," Camille commented. "Must have been the pink and white outfit."

"Or the bow. Either or, we loved our dolls," Olivia smiled handing the doll over to Josslyn, and Sofia demonstrated how to get the doll to talk, resulting in Josslyn smiling widely.

Olivia continued to dig through the box. There were a few family pictures, a couple of dresses, and a couple videos. In addition there was jewelry for both Olivia and Josslyn, a bottle of wine, a gift card for Nordstrom.

"Can she adopt me? She's old enough to be my mommy right," Camille said jokingly.

"Nance has always been my favorite. Don't get me wrong, Kathleen is sweet but she's more maternal," Olivia stated, "Nancy is certainly more big sister material. And yes Cami, Shea old enough to be your mom. Barely but you could have been her whoopsie baby," Liv teased.

* * *

As the day went on, more packages arrived. Some from Olivia's family and the rest from Kathleen and JR. The older man even sure to send Olivia a bouquet of flowers along with a gift certificate to the spa. His note simply thanked her for making him a grandfather again and for protecting his son with promises she could borrow one of the family homes anytime she needed a vacation. The note made her smile. It was no secret JR was always hard in Fitz, but it warmed Liv's heart to know he was accepting Josslyn no matter how disappointed he was with her father.

They day ended with dinner at Sofia's which Olivia's team, Armando & AJ, a few people from the Mommy & Me swim class and Camille attended. After dinner they sang happy birthday and Josslyn attempted to dance and then clapped at the end of the song. Everyone found it to be cute when Josslyn tried to feed AJ but got cake pretty much everywhere expect his mouth.

Once everything was cleaned up and all gifts were loaded into the vehicle, Camille, Joss & Liv went back to the house. Just as Olivia Hamas about to read Josslyn a bedtime story, her iPhone ran. She took a quick peek and knew it could only be one person.

"Olivia speaking," she answered as if she was ignorant to the person on the other side of the line. She was about still holding a grudge over their last conversation, but she didn't want to ruin the good mood she was in.

"Hi Olivia. How is Josslyn? Is she still awake," Fitz asked wanting to talk to his little girl.

"Hi Fitzgerald," she returned in an even tone. "Yes, Josslyn is still awake. I was about to read her a bedtime story. Hold on," Olivia said as she sifted Josslyn in her arms and put the phone on speaker.

"Poppet, say hi to Daddy," Olivia instructed.

"Dada," Josslyn's voice came, looking around the room for Fitz.

"Hi HoneyBee, happy birthday," Fitz voice smiled.

"Hi Dada hi," she waved at the phone and Olivia laughed.

"She's waving at the phone," Olivia shared with him.

"Have you had a good day, little one? Did you get spoiled? And did Mommy give you sweet potatoes," Fitz's voice came through the phone and Josslyn began to babble.

"Wow, HoneyBee you were a busy girl today. I can't wait to see you on Friday. Until then can Daddy sing you a song? Would you like me to sing to you, HoneyBee?"

"Yes, yes see-guh, see-guh," Josslyn repeated to see if the word sounded correct.

"You heard her Daddy, sing," Olivia laughed, kissing Josslyn's nose. In that moment, the lies, the secrets, the anger, none of it mattered. Making Josslyn smile, allowing her to end her birthday on a pleasant note was what mattered. Allowing one another to have that happy moment was what mattered.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

* * *

**September 22nd,2010**

Olivia was quite annoyed with the press following her around. They wanted a comment from her personally about the accident and the charges being brought against Justin Pierce. She knew the constant presence would pose a problem when she and Josslyn were ready to go to Camp David for the weekend. She refused to go to the White House to speak with Fitz face to face; however, she knew another way to get in touch with him.

"Cyrus Beene," the voice answered.

"Put him on," Olivia demanded.

"Well hello to you too," Cyrus replied.

"Hello, Cyrus. Now put him on the phone," she repeated as watched Josslyn and Sofia play with her new toys she'd received for her birthday.

"He's busy," Cyrus said.

"He isn't busy. He just finished meeting with some injured soldiers. Now if he wants to see me and Josslyn on Friday he will get on this phone," her tone brusque as she waited for Fitz to take the phone.

"Is there something you need? Is she alright," Fitz said quickly somewhat concerned.

"The press are following me which means I can't be picked up from my house," she explained.

"How about Sofia's," he suggested.

"No, that's still too risky..."

"Then I'm not sure what you'd like me to do. You aren't getting out of this," he grunted.

"Don't take that tone with me," she snapped back growing agitated with his tone," If you would have allowed me to have finished my thought I was going to suggest the service entrance of my office building. Joss and I can get in and out without anyone being none the wiser," she suggested in a tense tone.

"The office it is," he agreed. "How is she?"

"She's good, enjoying the presents from your family; although, from the looks of it she's getting a bit cranky. It's naptime," Olivia shared.

"Give her a kiss for me?"

"I will," she promised, " and a hug to go with it."

"Take care of her...and yourself."

"You too, you too..." her voice trailed as the line went dead. Olivia knew it was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**AN: There's a lot going on. Goodbye Billy. Poor Jerry, he's feeling a little unloved. Karen has a date. Josslyn had an excellent birthday. Now, onto the weekend at Camp David. Let the fun being. Let me know what you think. Give me your predictions. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	32. Ch 32 Emotional Rollercoaster

**Disclainer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. I've had the worse toothache so I haven't felt like even firing up the computer to get this posted. With that said, I'm sure when I'll be getting the next chapter up by Thursday.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Emotional Rollercoaster**

_**I was gonna take contol of me.**_

_**But eventually reality hit me.**_

_**Mentally, physicaly, emotionally.**_

_**And I opened my eyes and realized**_

_**that I was still being taken for a constant ride**_

_**I'm on a emotional rollercoaster.**_

_**Loving you aint nothing healthy.**_

_**Loving you ws never good for me.**_

_**But I can't get off.**_

_**-Vivian Green: Emotional Rollercoaster**_

* * *

_**September 24th, 2010**_

Olivia double Josslyn's luggage. She wanted to assure she hadn't forgotten any necessities. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, the beginning of a long weekend, and she wanted to be as grounded as possible. Having an upset Josslyn would certainly throw things off, and she could just imagine Fitz accusing her on purpose if certain events occurred.

"Do you have everything," Sofia asked softly.

"I do but you know I'll do another check tomorrow," Olivia smiled at her mother softly.

"Of course you will. You've always been that way, even as a little girl. 'Mommy, did you pack my sunscreen.' or 'Daddy, did you remember to put my books in the bag.'," Sofia laughed as she thought back to a younger Olivia.

"When life was so simple," she sighed.

"Are you prepared for this trip?"

"That's a rhetorical question right," Olivia joked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How do you prepare to spend a weekend with a hostile ex, his wife, their two children and your illegitimate child?"

"You keep a clear mind, pray, meditate and don't let that temper get the best of you," Sofia advised.

"I..." Olivia began but Sofia held her hand up.

" I know how you can be. When you feel threatened, you go into defense mode. This weekend isn't about you. It's about Josslyn. It's about your little girl bonding with her siblings and father. I hate saying this but you're in wrong. Before you even start, I know your intentions were pure and your heart was in the right place but that doesn't erase what you've done. And that, he adores you. It was very clearly after your accident but you hurt him. He has a right to be upset with you so enjoy this emotional rollercoaster ride because you won't be getting off anytime soon."

"I'm scared, Mom. What if he tries to fight for her? What of he tries to take her? He's losing his grip and I wouldn't put it past him." Olivia confided.

"He doesn't seem like the type to risk everything due to revenge. Just give him time. Apologize. Everything will work itself out. You just have to have faith," she squeezed her daughter's hand.

Outside stepped out of the black SUV, with Josslyn's in hand. The agents had wanted to help her with the little one; however, Olivia insisted she was capable of getting the little one into the house in one piece.

"It's time to enter the lion's den, Poppet," Olivia said quietly as she pressed a kiss against her daughter's curls.

Inhaling deeply, Liv made her way inside. She thought back to the weekends she and Fitz had spent there before her departure. They'd had some good times. Movies nights, midnight baking, exploring one another's body until the wee hours of the morning. It would only be three days but it was three days of just them, in their safe haven. There everything seemed so simple. Olivia wished they could go back to those simple times. Times when Fitz would light up at the sight of her instead of the dark scold he currently carried.

"Liv, you're here, finally," Karen exclaimed with a bright smile.

"KC! KC! KC! KC," Josslyn chanted as she reached out for her sister.

"Hi Jossie, you look so adorable," Karen said scooping Josslyn from Olivia's arms and placed a quick kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"Hi, KC," Josslyn responded as she mimicked her sister's actions and kissed her cheek.

"Gah, you're adorable. I've missed you, little sis. We're going to have so much fun this weekend. Now let's go bug Jer. I'll so you how to kick his butt at playing video games," Karen smiled.

"You see your sister and you just forget all about me," Olivia gave a faux pout.

"I'm sorry Liv, I've just missed her," she explained as Josslyn toyed with the chain around her neck.

"It's fine. Where are your parents?"

"Dad is still in DC. He should be here within the next two hours. And Mom went for a walk so she'll be inside any time now," Karen answered.

"Alright. I'll just go unpack. You two have fun bothering Jerry," Olivia said as she made her way to the room. She set up the dock for her iPhone, plugging her phone up and putting on some music. She figured she'd enjoy the piece while it lasted. Pulling items out of her bag, she began to put them into the drawers and hang then up in the closet.

"Knock knock," Mellie called, starting Olivia.

"Hi Mellie," Olivia greeted with a hug.

"How was the trip up here?"

"Good, Josslyn slept most of the ride which isn't surprising. You all got here early,"she commented.

"I decided not to wait for Fitz. I needed a little alone time," Mellie explained.

"I understand completely. Karen kidnapped Josslyn, so I'm savoring the moment while it lasts. This is certainly going to be an interesting weekend."

"Things can go one of two ways. Fitz will either ignore us completely and focus all his attention on the kids. Or he'll throw a hissy fit once the children are asleep and give us hell," her voice said coldly. Mellie knew her husband well enough to know he'd be a pain in the asses if the weekend didn't go the way he planned.

"I'll take the first option. The last thing we need is for the kids to see or hear us," she was about to continue when Jerry whisked into the room holding Josslyn in front of Jim.

"Hi Liv, Josslyn needs to be changed. What do you feed this kid," he rushed out with his nose turned up.

"Manners, Jerry," Mellie scolded.

"Sorry," Jerry said sheepishly.

"Hi," Josslyn waved at Mellie. "Hi!"

"Oh Liv, she's adorable," Mellie gushed. "Hi Josslyn, you're so pretty."

"Jossie, can you tell Ms. Mellie thank you," Olivia instructed.

"Tank yoo," Josslyn giggled.

"Oh how adorable."

"Real adorable but she still smells," Jerry said sarcastically.

"Hand her over, Jer," Olivia held her arms out finding Jerry's expression humorous .

"I've got it," Fitz voiced came from behind his son. "Hi, Olivia."

"Hello."

"And hello to you, HoneyBee," he scooped Josslyn up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Dada," Josslyn mashed her hands against his cheeks.

"Your brother is right, you are stinky. You want to come with Daddy and get clean? You want to get clean little stinky one," Fitz's voice came lightly and enthusiastically.

"Cean, meeeh cean?"

"Yes, we're going to get you clean," he smiled, "Olivia where is her diaper bag?"

"It's right here," she grabbed the bag and Jerry retrieved it.

"Are you coming with us," Fitz asked his son. Josslyn was tugging on the collar of his shirt, as her finger poked his face.

"I'll pass on this one. I don't think my delicate nose can handle it. So that's a no," he joked.

"Pees, pees," Josslyn said pointing to her brother.

"Looks like she wants you to come. Don't worry bud. It'll be quick and painless," Fitz informed the three left the room.

"She is too sweet, Liv. She adores Fitz," Mellie gushed.

"That she does and it looks like she has Jerry wrapped around her little finger also."

"That she does. If things continue on like this we'll be good to go," her voice hopeful.

* * *

Fitz had made the decision to grill. The weather was still nice, his children were all together, and it had been quite a while since he'd been able to man the grill. Jerry had Josslyn outside with him and Fitz. He was completely enamored with his younger sister. While those three were outside, Olivia, Mellie and Karen prepared side dishes.

"Has Karen told you about Christian," Mellie asked Olivia.

"No, she hasn't," Olivia replied. "Who is this Christian your mother speaks of?"

"My homecoming date. His mother is Senator Alvarez. We're in the same Chinese class," Karen shared.

"Oh Lilliana's son. He's nice young man although I'm sure that hasn't put your Dad's mind at ease," Olivia teased.

"No it hasn't," Mellie laughed as soon as her phone rang. "If you'll excuse me."

"Dad has it in his mind this is just a onetime thing. He doesn't want to believe anything will be happening between us after homecoming," Karen shared.

"And will there be anything?"

"Perhaps. We've been talking for a while and he was waiting for me to turn sixteen," Karen looked back to make sure no one was present as she leaned into Olivia. "Today he kissed me. It was so amazing Liv. It was short and quick but completely perfect. Please don't tell Mom or Dad."

"My lips are sealed. Just be careful sweetie. He's an older boy and I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything," Olivia relayed in a concerned tone.

"He would never," Karen said. "He knows Dad would kill him or have him killed; he isn't crazy. And his ex went all crazy on him and tried to get pregnant. Honestly what teenage girl would ruin her life by purposely trying to have a baby, but that's beside the point. The entire ordeal has made him take a break of sex. No worries but thank you for the concern. This is why I like having you around. You give advice like a big sister, but you care like a mom," Karen hugged her.

"That's kind of you to say. You know I care about you dearly. And if you ever need to talk I'm available. There's a lot of changes in your life right now and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later on."

"Can I ask you something? It's rather personal and..."

"You can ask, and I'll answer you to the best of my abilities," Olivia cut her off. She had a feeling this would be about her relationship with Fitz.

"Why did you keep Josslyn away? I know Dad is upset and hurt but he'd never say anything negative about you, at least not to me. It's clear you two love another so why'd you do it?"

"Karen, life is messy and love is complicated. Your dad and I, whatever we had was a messy experience. When you love a person the way I love your dad, you'll do anything for him," Olivia sighed. "Being president is his dream and the only thing more important than that is his kids. I knew he'd resign and I couldn't let him do it. He's done so much good for this country. He was finally doing what he'd dreamed of all his adult life. I was willing to make a sacrifice if it meant he could keep his dream. It was about protecting all of you."

"I understand, I wish I didn't but I do. I know my parents don't have a typical marriage but never in my wildest dreams did I expect any of this to happen...I'm glad you make Dad happy. I'm thrilled to have Josslyn in my life. Whatever happens between you and Dad is between the two of you. It's just...Do you promise you won't take her away, to protect us," Karen inquired meekly.

"Oh Karen, I could never, would never, no. You all adore her, and she adores you. She needs you all in her life. I would never punish you guys," she hugged Karen tightly.

* * *

Friday evening went smoothly. After dinner the group sang Josslyn happy birthday and gave her gifts. Karen, who had her mother's love for reading, gave her young sister books she enjoyed as a young child in English and Spanish. With Karen's help, Jerry picked out a few toys for his younger sibling. Mellie followed the same route as her daughter, choosing educational gifts. Fitz choose to indulge his daughter's love for elephants, getting her elephant studs, a necklace, and bracelet. On top of that, he found a plush elephant blanket and pillowpet.

Fitz decided to bathe Josslyn while Mellie, Olivia and the kids lounged around waiting to choose a movie. Jerry came up with the idea to put the DVD cases in front of Baby Joss and let her decide. Karen thought it was crazy, but Jerry argued their little sister was bright and would choose the right film. However, much to his disappointment, Josslyn grabbed ahold to The Lion King despite Jerry's efforts for her to choose Toy Story.

Mellie had been the first to turn in for the night, only to be followed by Olivia. She was going to tuck in Josslyn who had fallen asleep in Karen's arms but Fitz said he'd get their little one all squared away. However, when Olivia woke a little after midnight she found Fitz and the kids knocked out. Josslyn was resting securely in his chest, while Karen and Jerry were tucked under each arm. Olivia grabbed two blankets and covered the four before heading back to bed.

When morning came Olivia found them still in the same position. She grabbed her camera and snapped a couple photos before she made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Mellie greeted.

"Good morning. Things went well yesterday," returned Liv.

"They did but the morning is still young," she commented as she sipped on her coffee.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed," Olivia said pulling out food to prepare Josslyn's breakfast.

Once Mellie finished her coffee she began to chop up fruit. She and Olivia made small talk while they began breakfast. Once breakfast was finished they decided to go wake the group. Olivia found Josslyn wide away squeezing Fitz's nose.

"It looks like Josslyn beat us to the job," Mellie joked.

"She did," Karen announced from behind them. "She gave me raspberry kisses though and she poked Jerry in the face."

"Dada, up. Up, Dada,up!"

"Okay little one, I'm up," he grabbed her, peppering kisses on her face. "You hungry? You want to eat?"

"Eee-tah, eee-tah, eee-tah!"

"You heard her, Dad, lets eat," Karen smiled.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table enjoying breakfast. There was turkey bacon, omelets, fruit, pancakes,yogurt French toast, and Canadian bacon. The conversation flowed freely, the kids offering various topics to discuss.

"Don't eat that," Olivia advised as Fitz went to taste Josslyn's blueberry yogurt.

"Why? Is it poisoned?"

"No, why would I poison our child," her tone sarcastic. "It was made especially for Jossie," Olivia commented.

"You don't mind sharing, do you HoneyBee? Can Daddy have some of your yogurt?"

"Yes," Josslyn answered taking the spoon and fed her dad. Fitz's face contorted as the yogurt wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"That's a rather unusual taste. It has this odd sweetness about it; what are you feeding her," Fitz asked as Olivia laughed at him.

"It's yogurt made from breastmilk," she shared and everyone except joined her in laughter.

"You could have said something," Fitz laughed along with them.

"And made us miss out on that face you made, as if. Liv made the right choice," Jerry interjected.

"In my defense I told you not to eat it, you were just too stubborn to listen," Olivia teased.

"Oh sure, blame me," Fitz said dramatically.

"Never a dull moment," Karen commented.

"Moh-eer, Dada moh-eer," Josslyn held her spoon out.

"No thank you, HoneyBee," Fitz laughed against her forehead.

* * *

Karen and Jerry wanted to spend the day riding. They hadn't been able to since they'd gotten back from California, and wanted the chance before they became too busy with school and extracurriculars. Fitz saw it as the perfect opportunity to introduce Josslyn to horses and thus changing the carefree mood of the day.

"What do you mean no? It's perfectly safe," Fitz hissed at Olivia who'd outright told him he couldn't take Josslyn to the stables.

"She's just a baby! Any number of things could happen to her. You accused me of endangering her but from the looks of it, you aren't too concerned with her safety," Olivia threw in his face. She was still holding a grudge over his accusations.

"You know I didn't mean that; I was just upset. Nothing is going to happen to her. It's not like I'm going to let her ride the damn thing!"

"Freak accidents happen all the time. You aren't taking her out there," her voice adamant as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm taking her. I've done it with Karen, I've done it with Jerry, and I'm doing it with Josslyn. She's going to pet the horse, maybe feed it some carrots and that's it. You can either come and enjoy the moment with us or stay inside with this bitchy attitude," his eyes dark with fury.

"I'll leave. If you try to take her out there I'll leave," she threatened.

"Try it. I'll have my guys stop you before you can even finishing packing your bags," his eyes bore into hers. "You're on my turf now, Liv. You've robbed me of so many traditions and firsts with Josslyn, and this won't be one of them. My name may not be on her birth certificate but I have just as must say as you do. Push me on this I'll a petition for joint custody minute we get back to DC."

"You wouldn't," she challenged her dark eyes searched his for hesitation but there was none. He wasn't bluffing and that's what scared her.

"I won't let you keep me from her. While I'd hate to drag this to court, I would if you pushed, and we both know I'd win," he tone dark. "Let's not turn a molehill into a mountain, Liv."

"Fine, I'll allow it but I swear to you, if anything happens to her I'll make sure you regret it."

"Oh cheer up, Olivia. It's a beautiful day outside," he taunted before leaving the room.

* * *

After taking Josslyn out to interact with the horses, Fitz and Olivia steered clear of one another. They knew spending extended periods of time with one another would only result in them bickering. As much as they both were ready to tear into each other, they refused to have the kids around when it happened.

Lunch and dinner for that evening held a small amount of tension. Josslyn seemed to break it up a bit and Karen went to discussing what she'd wear for homecoming. Jerry offered input at times, mainly playing with Josslyn and throwing snarky comments about homecoming Karen's way. The entire scene was the one of the highlights for Fitz. Seeing all three of his children together - laughing, teasing, bickering, bonding - it reminded him of his own childhood. More than anything, it made him happy to know Karen & Jerry were accepting Josslyn with open arms even if they didn't agree with his actions. It let him know he'd been doing something right along way.

Fitz spent most of Saturday night watching Josslyn sleeping. When the sun rose the next morning day he knew they'd be heading back to the real world. He would no longer be able to take Josslyn for a walk or watch Jerry attempt to teach her to play Anger Birds or for Josslyn to try to repeat the words Karen would say in Mandarin. He'd no longer be Fitz, father of Karen, Jerry and Josslyn. Instead, he'd be Fitzgerald Grant III, POTUS, father of two and loving husband. It pained him not being able to take Josslyn home with him. To love her freely as he did with her siblings. It made him feel like less of a father.

So he sat holding Josslyn, never wanting to let her go until he became restless. He checked in on Karen and Jerry. Jerry was out like a light while Karen was reading. Mellie was working on material for her literacy foundation; however, Olivia was nowhere to be found inside the house. Fitz decided to check outside and sure enough there she sat, a glass of red wine in one hand while she looked up at the stars in the sky.

Fitz took a seat next her, taking in the view. Camp David had always been peaceful. Perhaps it was the seclusion or maybe even the nature aspect but Fitz felt at home there.

"Beautiful view," he commented.

"It is. I've always loved it here. There's nothing quite like it," she responded softly and received a hum in response.

"I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss my little HoneyBee after we return to DC," he commented.

"Fitz, I'm..."she searched for words to comfort him but none came."I know."

This weekend has been emotionally draining for her. It was filled with guilt. Watching Josslyn interact with her paternal family ate away at Olivia. She regretted have taken away that year away from Fitz and the kids. Olivia wished she had the right words to say to make the situation better; words which could magically eraser the all the negativity.

"Somedays...Somedays I wish I didn't love you," he confessed. "Not loving you means I could hate you. Right now hating you would be a better alternative to the way I feel."

"Fitz," Olivia turned to look at him, taking in the anguish etched across his face. The sight before her broke her heart. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I have to say or do but I am truly sorry."

"You should be sorry," he bit back. "It feels wrong to love you and I myself for feeling that way. But right now there's nothing you can say. There's nothing that could justify what you've done," Fitz said bitterly.

"Have you even thought about this from my perspective? Why I made the decision I did," Olivia asked taking a sip of her vine before placing the glass back on the table.

"I've tried but the only thing I can think about is that you made this decision without me. We were a team about you just disappeared without giving me or my feelings a second thought," he accused as he reached for the wine glass and took a swig.

"See that's where you're wrong. I was thinking about you and your feelings. I know you. You never would have let me walk away not without you doing the same. I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to be happy, to do all you've dreamed of your whole life. I wasn't going to let one slip up ruin everything you worked so hard for," her voice came strong as she stared into his grey eyes.

"I'd love to believe you but I can't trust you. I can't trust anything you tell me and that hurts. The one person I was sure would always be straight with me but it was all just a lie. "

"One lie, one mistake and now I'm the worst person on the face of the planet. Enemy number one," Olivia snapped.

"Don't try to turn this around on me and attempt to make me feel guilty..."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I just want you to look at things from my point of view," she grunted out.

"You, you, you. Have you ever thought of me, Josslyn, Karen or Jerry? No only yourself," he yelled.

"Don't yell at me," she bit back.

Fitz sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want this weekend to turn into a disaster. He took the glass of wine and took three big gulps.

"This isn't healthy. This on and off fighting isn't healthy for either of us," he finally said.

"You're always the one to stop. Are you afraid you're going to hurt me, that I can't handle your anger? Is that it, Fitz? I know what I've done. I can deal with the consequences but I'm tired if living in this limbo. Either you put everything on the table or stop dropping the issue when the situation becomes intense," she egged him on. Olivia was tired of his demeanor.

"We were having a pleasant weekend until you became defensive, not me. While this is a conversation that needs to happen I'm not doing it with the kids here, I'm just not. When I look back at Josslyn's birthday I don't want to remember us fighting. That's the least I deserve," his voice adamant. "Next Friday, you'll come back here, alone. "

"Next Friday it is," she agreed taking her glass and finishing it off. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

* * *

**September 26th,2010**

Josslyn wouldn't stop crying and it was breaking Fitz's heart. Olivia and Josslyn were due to leave in approximately ten minutes. Mellie, Jerry, and Karen already said their goodbyes. When Fitz scooped Josslyn up, declaring his love and telling her bye the waterworks began.

"No bye-bye. Pees... No, Dada," Jossie sobbed as her little face reddened.

"Calm down, HoneyBee, it'll be okay," Fitz said soothingly as he rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Dada no bye-bye, no," her tears stained his shirt.

"Fitz let me see her," Olivia reached out.

"Josslyn, you want to go to Mommy? Here, let's go to Mommy," Fitz tried to shift her to Olivia but Josslyn clinched into him tighter, her chubby legs kicking all the while.

"No Mama! Meeeh Dada. Dada, Dada, Dada," she yelled.

"She never acts like this," Olivia said as she went to get Josslyn's sippy cup.

"Well she's not letting go anytime soon," Fitz said as he kissed Josslyn's blond curls.

"No bye-bye. No bye-bye pees," Josslyn wailed just at Karen, Mellie and Jerry made their way back inside from a walk. Mellie had wanted to give Fitz to say his goodbyes in private.

"What happened," Mellie asked rather concerned.

"She doesn't want to leave," Olivia explained. "She doesn't want to leave her Daddy."

"Poor thing. Karen used to get like that until she turned two. I could leave and she'd be perfectly find but if Fitz was going on a trip she'd throw a complete fit," Mellie shared.

"Hey Joss, you want to come to me," Jerry asked.

"No! Meeeh, Dada," she hollered.

"How about me? You want to come to your big sister," Karen offered and Josslyn gave the same response.

"She'll tire herself out. It's almost her nap time," Olivia stated.

"Do you want your elephant, Jossie? Would that make you happy," Karen tried again and Josslyn nodded yes.

"Ehla," Josslyn hugged the toy tightly. "Ehla, no bye-bye Dada, no bye-bye."

"HoneyBee, Daddy will see you soon, I promise. You're my HoneyBee, and Daddy's little HoneyBee is too adorable to cry," he stroked the fears from her cheeks.

Olivia handed over the sippy cup and Josslyn took it eagerly. Fitz rocked her in his arms and her tears slowly subsided. "There you go little one. No need for tears. You're going to be okay. You're going to go home and be good for your Mommy. But Daddy will call you and sing to you. I love you so much, Josslyn. So so much," Fitz declared as Josslyn's grey eyes stated up at him widely. She dropped her sippy cup, pursing her lips together and making a smacking noise indicating she wanted a kiss. Fitz leaned down and kissed her nose. Josslyn returned the gesture by placing a loud kiss on her dad's cheek before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Fitz locked eyes with Olivia and they both knew what had to be done. They could no longer put off their talk. They had to figure out a way to make put Josslyn's best interests at her. Incidents such as those, Josslyn's heartbreaking sobs couldn't be a constant fixture in their lives.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think. There was alot going on here. Thanks for reading.


	33. Ch 33 Love The Way You Lie

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal **

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't get to send out preview/ PMs. I've been on 3 different meds for this tooth thing so I've been a little out of it. Wednesday can't get here soon enough. I loved the mixed emotions everyone had to the last chapter. Fitz threatening custody was a bit extreme but the man is at the end of his wits. I will say some of you will be upset with him after this update, oh you may need tissues...**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Love The Way Lie**

_**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them**_

_**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em**_

_**Throw 'em down, pin 'em**_

_**So lost in the moments when you're in them**_

_**It's the rage that took over it controls you both**_

_**So they say you're best to go your separate ways**_

_**-**__**Eminem: Love The Way You Lie**_

When Olivia had arrived home on Sunday she and Josslyn had a relatively calm day. They enjoyed dinner at Sofia's with Abby and Harrison for company. Harrison had been craving the dishes Sofia prepared and Abby was always open to trying news foods. After the exhausting day Josslyn had experienced, Olivia opted to sleepover at Sofia's to avoid interrupting the infants sleep. In reality she was using Josslyn's sleeping state as an excuse to confide in her mother. She spent most of the night sharing the details of her weekend with Sofia. Once Olivia had finished sharing, Sofia advised Olivia to take a step back and looks at all the facts. She told her to analyze the situation as if it were a case she was working to help keep perspective.

* * *

_**September 27th, 2010**_

Olivia and Josslyn both had follow up appointments with their respected physicians. Olivia was finally taken off her restrictions. She was now able to drive and get her feet wet at work again. As much as she loved her job, a part of her wasn't ready to leave Josslyn. So much had happened in such a little time and she was finally adjusting to having her daughter well and whole again. Olivia decided to only work half days, at least until Camille went back home.

Going back to the office allowed her to see how well her team functioned without her. There had only been two cases where they had sought out her opinion; to say Olivia was pleased with how they had shaped up and operated would be an understatement. It made her proud to have such an amazing group of people by her side.

Of course of her first day back she gave a short speech thanking everyone for all they had done during her absence. However, she made of her duty to get Huck alone and thank him face to face for what he did for her.

"Huck, I know that couldn't have been easy for you and I never expected you to go to the lengths you did but I truly appreciate it," Olivia delayed kindly.

"I know you wouldn't have asked and that's part of why I did what I did. It also gives me some peace of mind to know you, Josslyn, and Abby are safe."

"Huck if you need to talk or..."Olivia began.

"You're here to talk I know. I'm fine, I promise. If...if anything changes, I'll... I'll let you know. I promise," he ended strongly looking her dead in the eye, and Olivia simply nodded before she left Huck to his own devices.

* * *

_**September 28th, 2010**_

"Libby, Jossie," Camille called as she set her bags at the door," I'm back. Come out, come out wherever you are, I have news! Major news!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Olivia said from behind Josslyn who was running towards Camille.

"Titi, hi," Josslyn exclaimed as her body collided into Camille's making Camille lose train of thought."

"Hi there, pretty girl. Titi missed you. I wish you and Mommy had been able to come with me," Camille kissed both of Josslyn's cheeks as she picked her up. "Did you have fun with your brother and sister and your daddy?"

"Yes," Josslyn nodded quickly.

"I heard you were able to see a horsey and you have new books and elephants," Camille said enthusiastically as she gave Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ehlas, Dada ehla," Josslyn began to babble on and on as Camille further encouraged her with a bright smile on her face.

"That's fantastic Jossiepoo," Camille kissed her nose.

"Now that you and little Miss Chatterbox are done conversing, what is this major news?"

"I'm engaged," Camille shared with a bright smile as she showed Olivia her ring.

"Oh, Cami, that's just... I'm so happy," Olivia hugged Camille and Josslyn decided to micmick her mother's actions. "When? Where? Why did you tell me this before you got here," Olivia shot question after question.

"He proposed this morning at the airport before my flight. Dominic said since we met at their exact airport he wanted it to be special. You're the first person I've told. Well the first person in our family. Of course I had to tell everyone I saw at both airports. I didn't see it coming but I'm beyond ecstatic," she shared.

"Camille, I'm so happy for you, truly. My sister is getting married," Olivia said aloud, her voice filled with emotion. "You head that Poppet, Titi is getting married. Happy times!"

"Yaaaay," Josslyn clapped her hands. "Yaaaay, Titi," she clapped again before she leaned in and placed a big, wet kiss on Cami's face.

"Now that I've told you I have so many phone calls to make. You had to be the first. We promised when we were five at Aunt Anna and Uncle Bruce's wedding that if we got married we'd tell each other first. Even before our parents," Camille smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I remember. I'm honored to be the first person to learn your big news, Cami. I'm so happy you found Dominic. The two of you are going to have a wonderful life together."

"Found another, you basically forced us together but I'm glad you did. So thank you Libby. You're the best sister/cousin/best friend anyone could ask for."

"Now you're going to make me cry," Olivia laughed, "Jossie tell Titi she can't make Mommy cry," Olivia said to Josslyn who was fiddling with Camille's pendant.

"No Mama ca-eye Titi, no Titi, no," Josslyn said firmly making both of the older women laugh.

"Okay, Jossie, I won't make your mommy cry," Camille said, "So tell me all about the try and this little one crying on Sunday."

"Nope," Olivia shook her head, "This is a happy day. You got in engaged today. We aren't dealing with my drama today. You're going to go make your phone calls. I'll call Ma, ask her to say her to keep Joss, and you and I are going to celebrate. We'll talk about my trip tomorrow," Olivia said firmly. She wasn't going to ruin the memory of this day by thinking about her previous or upcoming weekend at Camp David.

"But..." Camille began to protest.

"No buts Cami. I don't want to hear it. Now hand over the baby and call your mother. Lord knows Aunt Maxie is going to be a blubbering mess. "

"How about I keep the baby. I need Joss her to keep me on check. Right Jossie," Camille turned her attention to Josslyn who nodded in return. "See, Jossie agrees."

"Fine, keep the baby. I'm going to go call Mom," Olivia stood and looked at her cousin. "Cami's getting married. Cami's getting married. You know this calls for the happy dance later," she declared.

"I know. Now let me call my mother, that is if Dom's mom hasn't already called her," Camille said.

"Let's hope not. She'd never let you live that down."

"Tell me about it," Camille rolled her eyes before reaching around Josslyn to grab her phone of her her purse.

Olivia was truly thrilled for Camille and Dominic. The news of their engagement is just what she needed to hear. She was glad Camille's life was falling into place; however, she couldn't help but wish hers was also.

* * *

_**October 1st, 2010**_

Following the excitement of Camille's engagement, Olivia hated leaving Josslyn go to Camp David. She would have rather stayed in DC, celebrating and gushing over the engagement with Camille. However, as both Camille and Sofia reminded her, this was something that could no longer be put off.

When she finally arrived to Camp David she reminded herself to keep an open, to remember to focus on Josslyn and not become overly defensive. The only way this weekend had a shot of being productive was if one person stayed levelheaded and she knew that person was not going to be Fitz. As she made her way inside, John escorted her into the study informing her Fitz was finishing up his dinner and would be with her shortly. She thanked him and was left to her own devices. She sent a couple text messages to various individuals. Olivia spent about ten to fifteen minutes sending and receiving messages before Fitz made an entrance.

"Hello," she greeted from her spot on the couch.

"Hi, you're here," he replied.

"I said I'd be here didn't I. Did you think I was going go flee to Brazil," her tone somewhat sarcastic.

"At this point I wouldn't be it past you," he bit back as he took a seat.

"You demanded my presence to talk so let's talk," Olivia said cutting to the chase.

"Let's," he said as he began to roll his shirt sleeves. "I think we can both agree that Josslyn is our number one priority. No matter what is said or done we both love her."

"We can," she agreed. "She's my world. I'd do anything for her," Olivia said fiercely. Just because she was being civil didn't mean she wasn't going to make intentions clear.

"I've been thinking, planning," he began, "Josslyn needs me in her life, and I need her in mine. I love that little girl and being separated from her is torture, which is why you'll be bringing her here for monthly visits," he declared and Olivia offered a raised brow deciding not to interrupt him. "Four times a month you will bring Josslyn here. I'll spend a few says with her, ideally it'll be a weekend. I'll receive daily updates along with video chats twice a month. Also, the two of you will be spending the Christmas holiday out in California with my family."

"Is that everything," she questioned curtly. She wanted to assure he'd said everything before she responded.

"Yes," he answered and Olivia stared at him intently. She changed her facial expression several times, making it impossible for Fitz to read her.

"Are you out of your damn mind," she began with a shout. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and demanding I do this and that. I have a life, one which will not be dictated by some schedule you've developed over the last week. I am the mother of your child, NOT her nanny. I work, I take care of Josslyn and I have social life. What made you think I'd even agree to this bull? You have no right to dictate how I live my life, Fitzgerald," she ripped into him. She could believe he thought she'd go along with his plan without an argument.

" You have no say in the matter. This is how things are going to be. I will be a part of Josslyn's life. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You chose this Olivia! You lied to me for months. You lied about being pregnant; you lied about why you left; hell, you lied about our daughter's true identify. Did you honestly believe I would allow you to have a say? I can't trust you , and why should I? All you've done is tell lies," he spat back as his eyes hardened.

"You think you can threaten me and bully me into getting what you want? Think again," she challenged. "It isn't in your best interest to push me."

"My best interest? I think you're mistaken; I'm the one with the upper hand here. I will be in my daughter's life one way or another," he threatened and Olivia knew he wasn't bluffing.

"What are you going to do? File for custody?"

"If I have to, yes," he answered truthfully. While it isn't the route he wanted to take, he would if Olivia didn't cooperate. "I'd file for a paternity test, then custody."

"And ruin your presidency? Cause a scandal?"

"If that's what I have to do to be a permanent fixture in Josslyn's life then yes. Fuck my presidency. As far as a scandal, who cares? I will stop at no lengths, even if I have to cut you out," he voice and gaze so grave that it sent chills down Olivia's spine.

"I'm not buying it," she shot back, doing her best to keep her composure. "I can't see you risking this being taken to court. You'd be painted as the dirty, old, power-hungry president who seduced his Commination's Director. You preach such strong traditional family values yet you carried on this tawdry affair for a year. Is that really what you want? Is that how you want people to remember you? Your presidency? Your legacy?" Olivia challenged as she painted the picture in his head.

"This could go that way or a completely different point of view. You could have been a simple lapse in judgement, the need to scratch one final itch before I took office. If Mellie stands by me, I'll be seen as the caring father who only wants the best for his child. Look at her mother, she grew up in a single parent household and look how she turned out. The President's mistress. A young, black, unmarried female, raising a child alone just as her own mother had. The perfect picture of a statistic. Why would I want my child raised in such a environment where her mother is working around the clock, helping shady individuals? Instead, she would be brought up in a loving household with a loving father, accepting stepmother and two siblings that adore her," Fitz challenged, knowing he was hitting below the belt by pulling the race card. While he didn't view Olivia in such a light, he knew the story could be twisted in such a way. He wanted her to hurt; he wanted for her world to be thrown upside down just as her had been. He wanted her think know he would go to any lengths to keep Josslyn in his world, even if it meant playing on Olivia's insecurities.

"You asshole," she stood as her palm made contact with his cheek. "You have some audacity to pull the race card and to insinuate I'm a bad mother because of my race. If anything, Josslyn is better off away from that fuckery of a relationship you call a marriage. You're upset, which I understand but how dare you threaten to take Josslyn from me. She isn't some pawn, a bargaining chip; she's a child, our child," Olivia spat, trying her best not to let him see the effect his words had on her.

"It doesn't matter what I believe Olivia. Facts are facts, and with the right close minded judge in my corner, I can take Josslyn. All I have to offer is a skewed perspective of you. You taught me well, Olivia," he sneered. "I don't see our daughter as a bargaining chip, but I refuse to let her grow up without me in her life. You said yourself; you would have given anything to have had your dad in your life, so why would you take that from Josslyn. What have I ever done to make you question my skills as a parent, a father? I am devoted to my kids, all three and if you can't see that then maybe Josslyn doesn't need you."

" I'm a monster for keeping you at arms length to protect her but you can use her as pawn, tarnish my reputation and take her away, because you're trying to be a good father; are you serious? That's not being a good father, that's being a childish, inconsiderate, heartless ass!"

"Then that makes us quite the pair. You lying, manipulative, selfish bitch. All you've done since last May is lie to me, misuse my trust in you to get your way. And that makes you worse than Mellie. At least she's honest and forthcoming about her dirty work but not you," he finally stood, his tall frame towering over her. "You'd rather hide and lie, all for your selfish ways. "

"Don't you ever refer to me as a bitch again. You had no problem with the way I was as long as it was benefiting you. You think you have some right to boss me around and dictate my life because you're the president, well think again. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. Cyrus, Mellie, even JR claims they got you elected but they're all wrong. We got you elected, the two of us. I can take you down and you know it. You want to ruin me, go ahead but I'm not going down alone," her dark eyes were fiery as she stared up at him, her tone just as dark as his. "You accuse me of being selfish but look in the mirror. You're so concerned about you and what you want, you haven't even factored Josslyn into your plan. A custody battle would hurt her but you don't give a damn as long as you get your way. Tearing her mother down in public for the whole country, the entire world to see, that's not beneficial to her!"

"You don't get to make me the bad guy. We could have worked something out but you want everything to go your way. You have to give a little. As you've said, being your own boss has its perks well use those perks to accommodate me. You know just as well as I do, you're schedule is much more flexible than mine. I want Josslyn to know what it's like to be a Grant. To have the same privileges Karen and Jerry have had but you won't let me. You won't see this situation from my point of view because all you do is worry. I don't care how much you worry but I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be a permanent fixture in both your and Josslyn's life. I will fight you tooth and nail to be in her life. It would kill me to tear you apart and discredit you in public but I will. Not out of malice or hurt but because I will do anything for Josslyn. I will risk my relationship with you, my future with you, to be in her life," his tone adamant.

"You hurt and betrayed me; you broke my trust and my belief in you, but I would never make Josslyn pay for your mistake. And it is wrong of you to make her pay for our actions. She's innocent in all of this and she deserves to be in this family, to be a member in my family but you're keeping that from her. You've already hurt me because you think you know everything. Because of your need to control everything. Here's a news flash , Olivia Pope doesn't know everything! If you continue on this way, you'll lose everything," his voice came threatening so much so that it was causing Olivia to shut down. She had to leave, to get out of that room. She attempted to push pass Fitz but he wouldn't let her leave. He grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her to him. He wasn't going to let her run away. Not now, not when things were getting heavy.

"Let go of me," she demanded, "let me go, Fitz! Just let me go!"

"No, no! You're staying here. You're going to listen to me. We had plans, we had a future and you jeopardized all of that. You claim you love me, you claim you'd do anything for me but I don't... I can't believe you, Olivia," his sad grey eyes bore into her. "You were the one person I thought I could trust, my confidant. You robbed me of that trust and you don't even care. You don't care what you've done to me. It's as if none of it matters to you. As if everything we had was a lie, that we don't matter, I don't matter. Clearly you didn't think I mattered enough to tell me about our own child."

"Fitz," she wrapped her hands around his wrists , "is that what you believe? Is that really how you see me? I never wanted you to doubt..."

"How can you even begin to say that when you know how much honesty was apart of our relationship? We were always honest with each other and when things got difficult you bailed. You threw what we spent a year out of the window. So yes, right now that is how I see. That is how I feel. Everything I said last weekend I meant it. I want to hate you. I don't want to be in love you. Not loving you would make my life a helluva lot easier. Not loving you would make it easier to do move forward with my plan, it would make it easier to hurt you," he confessed as he left to go of her wrists. He took one final look at her as tears stained her cheek and fought back his own before he walked out of the room, leaving Olivia to fall onto the couch in tears as she let his words sink in. The guilt was one thing but to know Fitz had almost lost faith in them broke her to pieces.

* * *

**AN: So I gave you guys a little happiness and a lot of angst. Olivia's back in the office and Camille. So what did you all think of the show down, there's more to come; these two still have a lot to work out. Who all was shocked by Fitz? *raises hand*Let me know what you think. I promise to get previews out this time. You all are such troopers. Next update will be Thursday.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	34. Ch 34 The One I Gave My Heart To

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal.**

**AN: First I want to say thanks to all of you for your well wishes. The tooth is gone! I had a moral and wisdom tooth pulled and I feel much better; no more pain! I'm just super hungry because I can't eat real food :(**

**Also, Happy Scandaless Thursday. Only 7 more weeks. We're almost there, Gladiators! **

**Moveover, I wanted you all to know I'm going back to school next week so updates won't be as frequent but I promise not to abandon you all. With that said, you call should check out stories by:**

**anovelgirlwrites, PiscesChikk, irrevocably ives, TruthSS, window124 , InspiredtoRead & Neoyorquina just to name a few. I read more and I'll rec them next update. **

**And lastly, you all have some strong opinions about the last update on both ends of the spectrum. Personally, I don't agree with what Fitz said to Liv, not one bit. However, what he said and the message he was trying to send were two different things. Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The One I Gave My Heart To**

_**How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?**_

_**How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?**_

_**Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.**_

_**If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?**_

_**How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?**_

_**How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?**_

_**How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?**_

_**How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?**_

_**Tell Me…**_

_**- Aaliyah: The One I Gave My Heart To**_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Walking into the kitchen, Fitz smelt fresh coffee and knew Olivia was up. Only getting in two hours of sleep, he spent most of the night replaying his argument with Olivia in his head, contemplating whether he should apologize to her. He knew he'd crossed a life, played on her insecurities and even looked like a closeted bigot. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time, to have chosen different words, to have thought of any other way to push her over the edge.

Fitz grabbed a mug and poured himself a generous cup of coffee. He went to grab some bread to make himself breakfast when he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Dada," he heard Josslyn's voice and he turned his head in Olivia's direction. He saw her motion for him to come toward her.

"Good morning, Jossie," Fitz greeted with a smile. "How's my little HoneyBee doing?"

"Hi, Dada," Josslyn waved and began to babble. Both Fitz and Liv entertained, pushing aside their feelings for her sake. When the video chat ended, the two were seated at opposite sides of the table, glaring at one another. Fitz went one to make his grilled turkey and cheese sandwich while Olivia finished up her oatmeal. Olivia stayed at the table, fiddling with her phone until Fitz finished his breakfast.

"Are we going to talk about it," she finally broke the silence, staring at him darkly. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She spent most of the night journaling, something she hadn't done since the beginning of her pregnancy. If Fitz felt the way he did about her, what did that say about his love for their daughter. Did he only love half of her, the white half?

"What exactly are you referring to," he countered wanting to know if she was referring to their visitation issues or what he'd said the night before.

"I'm referring to you calling me black whore who's unfit to raise your daughter," her response bitter as Fitz let out a sigh.

"Liv, you know I..."

"No," her voice forcefully cut him off, "you wouldn't have said what you did, if you didn't mean it. There has to be some truth behind your words. There's no lying to my face to sweet talk your way out of this one. You said I was a lapse in judgment, you way to scratch an itch. Clearly, our affair didn't matter to you."

"What I said last night..."

"What you said last night was disrespectful, degrading, and downright hateful. You love me, you care about me, you respect me as long as I'm spreading my legs for you and be accommodating; however, the moment I slip up, I'm a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe you wouldn't let take care of a fish. If you feel this way about me, then what does say about your relationship with Josslyn, huh? You'll love her until she does something to displease you and then she'll be just another black child, another statistic? Will you treat her the way you treated me? I am her mother after all," her tone even. It took everything in her not to shed a tear; she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Liv, I should have chosen my words differently. I wanted... I wanted to scare you. I wanted you to feel how I feel. To know at my moment's notice your world could shatter around you. And I'm not trying to justify what I did because I can't. What I did, what I said..." he sigh, looking away from her briefly, " there's no redeeming that. I can't take it back no matter how much I want to. But what does that say about me and my character. I've done so much that you can write an entire series to take me down, yet the only thing I could ever do is stoop so low, appear to be a closet bigot to attempt to shred your credibility. I dug and dug, I shifted through countless documents and I could find nothing, nothing to use against you besides our relationship. What does that say about me? Hell, I went up against attorneys who tried to use to race card as a tactic in custody battles. Hell, I even angered a few judges for their pigheaded, bigot, racist views. For me to even suggest I would go that route, to get my way, to become type of human I despised makes me question what you ever saw in me to begin with," he confessed. All night he'd stayed awake beating himself up over his idle threat. Sure he used tactics both he and Olivia used all the time for clients and politics but this was different. It wasn't business. Here he couldn't just take facts and skew them to his liking, to fit his agenda.

"It makes me question it also. I trusted you. I told you things, I confided in you, I shared things I've never dared to tell another soul and for you to use that against me... I don't know you," tears thick in her throat. "You know what wounded me more than you calling me your mistress, even more than you insinuating Mellie is a better mother than me and that I was mistake," she asked rhetorically, pausing for a moment to stare him down. Her eyes were as dark as night and Fitz had never seen a woman more scorned, betrayed in his life.

"It was you calling me a statistic. You deduced me to nothing more than a mere statistic. You concocted this pretty black and white picture, both literally and figuratively yet nothing about this situation is black and white. Not a damned thing... You know I worked my ass off, from grade school all throughout law school to prevent ever being called that. I had to be the best at everything so when I grew up no one could ever say Olivia Pops became a statistic. So I wouldn't be just another black woman who got lost along the way and never found her way back," she paused to compose herself, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Perhaps it was my need to control everything that kept me from telling you, that kept pushing me to continue to lie to you but what you said to me. I don't deserve to be portrayed as a mere statistic," she finished as the two sat for quite a while staring at another. They'd finally done it; they'd finally torn one another down. They mirrored an indescribable look of shame, guilt, hurt, angst, regret and pain. It was a look that no matter how one tried, they'd never be able to express it with words. No matter how much the other silently pleaded for forgiveness and redemption, it wasn't enough to undo the hurt.

"You were right when you said I wasn't thinking about Josslyn," Fitz began as he broke the silence. He could no longer take looking at her. He could no longer take her looking at him that way. It hurt too much. "What kind of father would I be, what kind of man would I be to let a team of attorneys tear you apart. A paint you as something you clearly aren't. You, the mother of my child, someone I've sworn my everlasting love to. What does that say about me? What type of messaging would I be sending our daughter if I allowed that to happen? If I set the ball in motion?"

"What I said about how you grew up, about you being another statistic," he shook his head, "I have no words. You're father died a hero yet I found a way to tarnish that. Your home life was much more stable than what Karen and Jerry have. Hell, Jerry doesn't even think I love him anymore because he knows how I feel about Mellie. For me to want to subject another child to that life is nothing but petty and selfish," he paused briefly to gather his thoughts and venture onto another topic. He needed her to know all of it; where his mind was. "Last night when I said you were worse than Mel, I was wrong. Sure you lied to me but what I said to you last night was unforgivable. I used your insecurities and trust against you. I was too stubborn to back down. I wanted you to see I could take you down, that I could take away the one person who mattered the most to you as you'd done to me but in the midst of it all I hurt and I hate myself for it. And the funny thing is, I thought hurting you would make me feel better," he confessed in a dark tone.

"I need...I need some fresh air. I need to take a walk," Olivia announced as she quickly left the table. She wanted to yell and scream, call him every name in the book but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She needed to stop trying to fight fire with fire. The longer this went on, only more damage would occur, and they'd only continue to hurt one another.

* * *

_**August 2008**_

The Grant Camp had made their way back to California. They had been working around the clock. Everyone was trying to tie together loose ends for the Republican Convention and upcoming speeches. Fitz was back in Sacramento while Olivia was with the staff in Santa Barbara. After having a rather trying weekend, Fitz found an excuse to make a trip to ranch and invite Olivia along, while Mellie and the kids were in Wisconsin, visiting her family.

"Fitz, you need to think clearly," Olivia tried to calm him. He was threatening not to accept the nomination for the Republican ticket.

"I am thinking clearly, Livi," he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I want a life with you, more than I want this job. I want to be able to hold your hand in public. To take you out on a date. To marry you, to build a life with you. That's something I can't do if I'm president."

"So you're brilliant plan is to drop out thee race, divorce Mellie, and run off into the sunset with me," she cocked her head to the side, trying to process his absurd reasoning.

"That sounds about right. I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I don't want to hide you anymore," he confessed.

"Fitz, even if you drop out of the race, your life will still be under the microscope for a while," Olivia attempted to reason.

"So we lay low for a little while by the time my divorce is finalized and the kids become adjusted, enough time will have pasted for us to go public with our relationship."

"Not without raising suspicion and possibly muddying both our reputations."

"What's the worse than can happen," Fitz said as he grasped her hand with a smirk.

"Well for one, you'd be yet another politician who sleeps with his subordinates. People will eventually forgive you because of your charm and all you do for the community. However, I'd always be the young whore who ruined the Grant's perfect marriage," Olivia explain and Fitz's face soured as he at the word 'whore'.

"You aren't a whore and I hate it when you refer to yourself as one," Fitz said defensively.

"We have to be realistic here, Baby," Olivia met his gaze. "The public will see me as the wh...harlot who ruined your marriage. I can be pained as someone who has daddy issues because my father died and that's why I'm attracted to you. They could even use the fact that I was raised by a single parent and here I am another unwed black female sleeping with a married. I'd be feeding the stereotype," she explained.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what," Olivia asked curiously.

"Make this a black-white issue. Why can't we just be a couple? Why do we have to be a black-white couple," Fitz asked defensively. It upset him that whenever she tried to convince him not to drop out the election, Olivia always beings up how tarnished their images will be.

"It might not be a black-white issue to us, but the media will turn it into one. As much as people try to pretend race isn't an issue in this country, it is and it always will be," Olivia ended softly, taking in the frustration and anger written across his face. ". And Fitz baby, I love you, I truly do, but I don't know if I can willingly set myself up for that. If I can willingly allow myself to be torn apart and shredded in public. I don't know if I'm willing ruin my career, my credibility, my image. I don't know if I'm strong enough to wear that label," Olivia confessed as she felt tears pang her eyes and Fitz nodded, pulling her to his firm chest.

"Livi, I didn't know, I didn't think," Fitz comforted as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "No one, no one should be subjected to that type of treatment and I would never ask you to subject yourself to that. But Livi, you are so strong. One of the strongest women I know."

"I don't want you think I don't love you, that I don't want us, but I can't do that to myself," she said into his chest quietly.

"You don't have to. I won't push the issue, I won't drop out," Fitz assured. "I won't make you go through that, I understand."

"Fitz," she peered up at him," I love you baby and that's sweet of you to say but you'll never understand. You could never understand the struggles of being a woman, let alone a black woman, she ended with a kiss.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

After a long walk and much needed nap, Olivia was prepared to continue her conversation with Fitz. Her walk had allowed for her to gather her thoughts but also for more fears to fester. She could see Fitz how remorseful Fitz was for his threats but now there was this thought in the back of her mind about how he'd treat Josslyn, about how accepting he'd be of her as she got older.

Olivia found Fitz sitting in the library reading. She could he was trying to relax but was failing miserably.

"Hey, you ready to finish up that talk," Olivia asked pulling him away from his book.

"Yeah, I am. Let me just mark this page," he replied before he set the book down.

"There are some things you need to know, things I need to explain to you," Olivia began softly. "I never lied about being pregnant Fitz. I did get my cycle after we took the pregnancy test. It wasn't until the blood work came back from my yearly physical that I discovered I was pregnant. My original intent had been to tell you but then I panicked. How could I possibly tell you, everything in your life was falling into place, and I didn't want to take that from you. I was so afraid you'd resign and then what kind of life would any of us have. Can you imagine the type of humiliation the kids would experience? Jerry and Karen would be teased endlessly for their father's indiscretions. Josslyn would be labeled as your black love child. And us, we'd be known as the modern day Jefferson and Hemings. So I resigned, to save your presidency, to save our reputations, to spare the children from embarrassment. I'm sorry I lied to you. I had numerous opportunities but I was afraid of how you'd react or what you'd do. During my pregnancy, when I was on bed rest, I thought of calling several times but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the look of hurt and betrayal in your eyes."

"I appreciate what you did but I had the right to know Liv; it wasn't your decision to make on your own. I would have stayed, I would have supported you. I wouldn't have resigned. Yes, it may have been my initial thought but I would have chosen to stay. Not only for you but for myself. I took an oath, and I would have followed it through," Fitz declared. He loved his job, and he loved Olivia; however, he would have stayed president. All she had to do was ask.

"Don't you see what I was willing to do for you? The lengths I would go to protect you and your kids. I took on the responsibility of raising a child on my own: to endure the stares and judgment of having a child out of wedlock. Hell, my own grandmother wouldn't talk to me for weeks because so was disappointed in me, Fitz, I was even willing to," she paused as the thought making her nauseous," I was willing to have an abortion. I loved you enough, I believed in you do much I was willing to go against my core values, my own beliefs to ensure your happiness and safety. It was never about hurting you or taking any your voice. It was about protecting you, protecting us. It took more than you could even imagine walking away from you. I didn't set out to break your heart and trust but I had another person to consider, an innocent little baby. And for you to take everything I've done and throw it in my face, how dare you."

"I'm sorry, Livi, I'm so sorry," he said as tears welled into his eyes. "I felt backed into a corner, afraid you wouldn't let me in her life. You've cut me out already, what's to stop you from doing again?"

"I can't cut you out of her life. I can't do that to you or the kids. Josslyn is already attached. The fit she threw on Sunday that broke my heart. For her to never see you or her siblings again would be traumatic, detrimental. In the same respect, it would be traumatic for her to have a father who can't accept her," Olivia threw at him.

"Liv, you know I love her," Fitz defended, quite hurt and offended.

"Do you, I mean do you really? Do you only love her now because she has fair skin, blonde hair, and grey eyes? Do you only love her because during the winter months Josslyn could easily pass as a child with two white parents? What happens when she gets older? When her hair and skin gets darker? Will you still love her or will she just be another statistic in your eyes? Let's face it Fitz, you said Josslyn was better off without me, her mother, her black mother. That she'd be better off being raised as a little white child," Olivia accused and Fitz slammed his hand on the coffee table.

"Enough, enough! I never said that, Olivia," he roared at her as he jumped up.

"But you implied it. You said she's be better off; you may not have said the exact words but you damn sure implied it," she snapped back.

"Is that what you got out of what I said? What I threatened," he began to pace.

"Of course it is. What did you expect me to think?"

"Not, not that. God, Olivia, never that. Josslyn could be as white as snow or as black as night and I'd always love her. She's a piece of me; she's a part of us. For you to even suggest that I'd cut her off from her heritage, that I would force those types of identity and self-esteem issues on her is off base," he defended fiercely. Never did it cross his mind this was the message Olivia had received. It was never his intent. "I only wanted you to see the negative image approach could work both ways if I allowed it. You seemed rather willing to throw me under the bus with skewed facts and half-truths if this ever went to court so why couldn't I do the same. We both know I've worked with some close-minded people, people who could spin the situation I described but that isn't how I see you. You always said that's how the media would portray if our involvement came out, so why the same wouldn't be done during a custody battle," he attempted to explain his mindset as he ran his hair through his unruly locks. He walked towards her, sitting on the coffee table directly in front of Olivia.

"I need you to listen to me when I say this," his eyes met hers. "I don't think you're a bad mother. You know me, you know if that was the case I would have already acted on this custody issue, my job be damned. If I didn't think Josslyn was in the best hands, I would have done something during her hospital. And I never, never want you to think I'll love Josslyn any less because of the color of her skin. Because she's half black. Because you're her mother. Those are all positive things, things that make me love her more."

"They were all empty threats, tactics to scare you into seeing reason. I wouldn't take Josslyn from you. What good what that do her? And I don't think Mellie is a better mother than you; you've never given me a reason to believe you don't love our child but I can't say the same for her. And Liv, you weren't a lapse in judgment. You aren't a statistic, a stereotype. And I'm sorry I planted that doubt in your headed. That I've given you reason to believe that's what I thought about you. You just pushed and pushed and it never clicked…. It never clicked by me saying I could find someone who was so simpleminded that they would actually believe that defense would translate as you thinking I believe those horrible things. It was only supposed to be a 'what if' scenario, a scenario you've placed on the table time and time again. Even if I can't trust you on a personal level, I still love you, I still trust you enough to raise our child and I wouldn't want anyone else to do it but you."

"Even if I did feed you the excuse time and time again, which I have, it doesn't give you the right to insinuate it could be used against me, not even you know it's a rather touchy subject for me," he responded, not accepting his apology completely. She could see things from his perspective. His words were meant to be an idle threat just like hers but they carried a heavy weight.

"I've dated outside my race before and I've received my fair share of nasty comments. Since I've had Josslyn, the comments I've received, the looks I've gotten, they are all things I've wanted to avoid. They were harsh and downright hateful," she shared. "I always hear, ' Poor Olivia, she had so much going for her. Now no one will want her because she's had a kid?' People ask me if I'm Josslyn's nanny when we're in the store. I've had people call me a sellout, a self-hating slave master's whore, a disgrace to black people, all because I had a child with someone who isn't my husband, who isn't black. For you, the person I had a child with, the person I thought I could spend the rest of my life with, to even threaten to have me labeled hurts more than anything"

"Liv, I'm so sorry you've gone through that. I'm so sorry I added to that hurt," he said sincerely. "I wanted to hurt you but not like this. Not this way."

"Save you apology because right now I can't hear it," Olivia dismissed his words. At this point, no amount of sincerity could erase her feelings of despair and hurt.

"You once told me I'd never understand the struggles of being a black woman and you're right. If I did, I wouldn't have said what I did. In my mind, my words were just an empty threat, something to push you over the brink. Perhaps if I had taken the time to dig deeper, if I had put in the time and effort to learn why you always stressed the issue I wouldn't have made those comments. I would have known those words held a deeper meaning, a different kind of hurt. This may be the first time you hear my saying this bit it certainly won't be the last but I'm sorry Olivia. I'm truly, deeply sorry that I crossed that line," he relayed and for a quick second he saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

"But make no mistakes. I would never attempt to make Josslyn something she isn't. I'd never try to raise her as a little white girl. If I had hang ups, if I didn't think wanted to father and raise a black child, I never would have pursued you, Liv. Of course, you getting pregnant when you did wasn't in the cards but we both knew it was a possibility. No amount of precaution, no matter how safe we were would have been foolproof. You knew this and I knew this. If I thought I couldn't raise a child who didn't have my skin tone. If I thought I wouldn't be able to love that child, I would have walked away. "

"Thank you for saying that," Olivia looked up at him. The fierceness of his words, the conviction in his voice, and the determination in his eyes let her know these weren't just meaningless words. "It puts my mind at ease. Father of not, if you can't accept out daughter for who she is, I wouldn't let you in her life. Subjecting her to that type of rejection and ridicule would make me a bad mother. Josslyn has to come first, no matter what," her eyes hardened over and Fitz knew she meant every word.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Olivia," he nodded and the two feel into a silence. What more could they say. Hearts had been broken, trust had been lost; it would be a long road back to redemption for the both of them. If not for themselves, at least for the little girl who had stolen both of their hearts, love and affection.

"We have to find some type of arrangement for Josslyn."

"I agree. She needs stability," Fitz stated before they feel into a silence. The looked everywhere but each other. They needed clear minds, minds which only held their child's best interest at heart.

"Four monthly visits are a bit much. They would raise suspicion. And I know you say you don't care if the press finds out but I do," Olivia began. "I want her childhood, her life to be as normal as possible. How do daily phone calls and one monthly visit sound," Olivia offered.

"What about video chats," Fitz inquired, not finding any need to object.

"Two a week," she put on the table.

"Only if you agree to spend Christmas in California," he wagered and Olivia stared him down momentarily.

"Fine, we'll spend Christmas on the ranch," she conceded. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Let's get to the new year and then we'll see what needs to be tweaked. We can determine exact dates over the phone."

"No arguments here," she said, surprised how smoothly the conversation went. It was the first they'd had in weeks. If only things could have been this way before the entire blowup, before their entire relationship was placed on the line.

"Where does this leave us, Liv," his expression sullen. He didn't know how they could get past the hurt. They both had said and done things they didn't mean; unfortunately, it would take longer to undo the damage they cause, if it could ever be undone. There was no trust, and not even the presence of love could substitute that missing puzzle piece.

"I don't know. We can't go backwards," her tone shaky.

"And we can't go forward," he added as his tone matched hers with tears in his eyes.

"I guess that leaves us at an impasse."

* * *

**AN: A ton occurred in this update. Fitz explained himself and apologized but Liv really didn't by it. On a brighter note, they finally came to an agreement about Jossie, even if it is on a trial basis. And it seems their relationship is pretty non existent. There's been a great deal of damage of neither of them knows how to deal with it. How do you all feel about Fitz & Liv now? Can Fitz ever redeem himself? Can Liv redeem herself? How do you think Fitz's relationship with Joss will progress? Let me know what you think. I'm off to eat more yogurt, wait on FedEx, and work on college apps. Thanks for reading, reviewing, supporting, and pimping my story out. Until next time (:**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	35. Ch 35 Losing My Way

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: So, it seems I've lost a few readers, which is fine. I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I never expected anyone to take much interest in it to begin with and the fact that I have so many reading is truly humbling. With that said, I know this story has shocked most of you with the recent turn of events. I'm honestly surprised more of you aren't anti-Fitz but I guess that speaks about my skills as a writer. I will warn you all this is a little bit of a filler and I did add some fluff. Oh and we meet someone new. Thanks for reading and the continued support. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Losing My Way**

_**See I thought I was living the life**_

_**And the craziest thing is I'll probably never know the color of my daughter's eyes**_

_**And it is breaking me down**_

_**Watching the world spin round**_

_**While my dreams fall down**_

_**Is anybody out there?**_

_**It is breaking me down**_

_**No more friends around...**_

_**And my dreams fall down...**_

_**Is anybody out there?**_

_**Can anybody out there hear me?**_

_**'Cause I can't seem to hear myself**_

_**Can anybody out there see me?**_

_**'Cause I can't seem to see myself**_

_**- Justin Timberlake: Losing My Way**_

**October 16****th****, 2010**

Once Olivia arrived back home, she threw herself into work and Josslyn. When Olivia shared with Sofia and Camille that she and Fitz had come to an agreement on custody but didn't elaborate, the two decided not to push. It was obvious something drastic had occurred during Olivia's weekend away. Her body language and mood were different. When people were around she was happy and upbeat, but it was clear something was eating away at her. There was a change in her.

Camille, determined to make their last week together memorable, had spent the previous week scheming. She wanted her cousin to be left with happy memories once the two went their separate ways.

"Okay, Libby, it's time to get you out of this funk," Camille shook Olivia's arms, who was staring out of her window near her nook.

"What, funk? I'm perfectly content," she shrugged, sipping on her wine.

"Look, I have no idea what happened at Camp David. All I know is that you're in a funk and FAPOTUS was sounding pretty down in the dumps when I spoke to him," Camille rambled as Olivia gasped.

"You talked to Fitz?"

"Yes. I twisted Cyrus' arm so I could get this all squared away. Now, don't be mad," Camille warned and Olivia raised a brow.

"Why would you say that Cami? What have you done?"

"So there's a change of plans. You aren't going to Camp David this weekend," she stated.

"Cami, I have to go. Fitz and I have an arrangement and..."

"Hush. It's our birthday week. Cyrus is going to pick Joss and take her to her dad. Jerry and Karen are going to be there also and the First Lady will be somewhere in California. You and I are going to spend the weekend in New York. You'll get to see some family and friends. We'll shop and party and get pampered. My job is make sure we enjoy our last few days together. We leave on Thursday and you arrive back late Sunday evening."

"My own personal fixer. Guess there's no arguing with you. You sound like a Pope," Liv smiled. She knew she could always count of Camille to pull her back to reality when she was too caught up. Even as children, when no one else seemed to notice, Camille could always sense when Olivia about to snap. Camile would find ways to make Olivia to enjoy life when if it wasn't what she want.

"I am a Pope. Remember, hyphenated last name. Embracing my Latino roots. Just because I get lazy at times and don't always write my entire name out, it doesn't just disappear," Camille teased, poking her cousin's side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a Pope. So we're going to New York. You're making me leave my baby, Camille," she frowned at the thought of being away from her little girl for a long weekend. While she hadn't been thrilled about spending the weekend with Fitz she didn't want Josslyn to be alone.

"Jossie will be fine. She's going to have a wonderful time with her siblings and Dad. You've been going nonstop. You need to take a breather and just be, Libby. You going to Camp David would have stressed you out even more," Camille said firmly, taking Olivia's wine glass and drinking from it. "Like I said, I don't know what happened between the two of you but for what it's worth, I hope you're able to smooth everything over by the holiday."

"Let's just say, he and I both crossed some lines, hurt each other. I can't see us getting back together. Friends...maybe one day in the distant future," Olivia shared.

"That bad," Camille's tone astonished as Liv nodded. While she'd been expecting something major, she didn't think it was going to be so damning. It was clear those two loved another and she couldn't see them not having a future together.

"We've just going to do this whole co-parenting thing for now," Olivia said frankly. She didn't want Camille to think poorly of Fitz and some things were better left unsaid.

"Well you know I'm here to listen. If you need to bitch, cry, laugh, or set things on fire, I'm your girl," she said sincerely, while trying to lighten the mood.

"Crazy, crazy Cami," Olivia laughed.

"Hey, you're crazy also. Let's get blame Mo'Ma Pope. It's all her fault!"

"I'll drink to that," Olivia raised her glass.

* * *

"Mom," Karen called as she entered her parents' suite.

"Yes, dear," Mellie halted her typing and made eye contact with her daughter.

"Did you and Dad get into a fight," Karen asked bluntly as she plopped down on the king sized bed.

"No. Why would you ask that," Mellie answered honestly. Truth be told, she and Fitz hadn't spoken much since his weekend with Olivia. She could only assume things didn't go too smoothly. He was on edge and back

"Well, I showed him my homecoming dress and he spaced out for a moment. When he finally came to, he started going on and on about how I'm turning into a young lady and not to make too many irrational decisions. And that you think you're life is heading in one direction but it really isn't. And that people make decision but can't predict the future. Honestly, Mom, I think Dad is either going to have a mental break or midlife crisis," Karen said as she twirled a loose curl around her finger. "Although, Jossie could be his midlife crisis."

"I think your father is realizing you aren't the little girl who used to ask him to check under her bed for monsters. You're growing up, Kare. And I bet, your dad is remembering all things he did in his youth and he's praying some boy won't try those things with you. Not only that but he has to live through it all over again when Josslyn turns your age," Mellie said quickly trying to calm Karen down. She knew she'd be having a talk with her husband soon.

"I guess..." huffed Karen, " I just hope he doesn't scare Christian on Wednesday when we have dinner. " While she'd never say anything to her mother outright, she was worried about her dad. His behavior was comparable to when Olivia resigned. Before the accident he'd been rather enthusiastic. She didn't want to see him turn back into the mere shell of a person he'd once been.

"Not only will your father scare him, I'm sure he'll put the fear of God in that boy. You're his first little girl. No matter how old you are, you're always going to be his little girl. For my sake, don't be too tough on him," Mellie smiled.

"I won't. I wouldn't want to risk Christian's life. Dad does have an entire army behind him. "

* * *

"Fitz," Mellie said softly as Fitz toyed with his iPad.

"Yes," He answered.

"Karen came to me earlier and was telling me how you went off on a tangent."

"She's not my little girl anymore," he said wistfully.

"She'll always be your little girl, Fitz, but she's maturing into a young lady."

"Please don't remind me. I just wish she'd stop growing. Why can't she just stay the little girl who would dance on my feet and have tea parties with me," he sighed as he reminisced.

"Life doesn't work that way, Fitz. Kids grow up, parents get old, that's how the world works."

"And just think, in fifteen years I have to do this all over again. In fifteen years I'm going to be an old man," he sighed.

"An old grey man with a scary security detail and a revolver. Don't worry, your girls will be safe. And they'll always love you," Mellie assured.

"I hope you're right, Mel," he chuckled lightly. "Karen has grown up right before my eyes, and I'm missing so much with Josslyn."

"Your kids love you. And you're the father every little girl dreams of. You may not be there for her everyday life but Josslyn will still admire you the way Karen does. The fact Karen came to you about Christian before me, especially as a teenager, speaks volumes," stated Mellie. "You'll be just fine. Now stop stressing. We'll have dinner in Wednesday, you'll enjoy your weekend with your kids and you'll survive the following weekend. You can handle this Fitz," her last words holding a double meaning. "You just need to get your head straight. I know you haven't been sleeping… I know you're still upset with me, but I'm here in you need me."

"I'll work on it,and….thanks, Mel," he chose not to comment on her last statement, returning to the document on his iPad. He wanted to believe her words but somehow he has doubts. For now he'd rather to ignore the issue. He didn't want to think about his eldest daughter going on dates or graduating from school on the near future. And he certainly didn't want to think about experience his youngest daughter's life in snapshots.

* * *

**October 18****th****, 2010**

"Good morning," Fitz greeted over the phone. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Olivia returned. "I just finished getting Josslyn dressed and she heard music and took off towards, Camille."

"That's fine, take your time," he said easily, not wanting to say anything to upset her. "You should be receiving a package later today so don't be too surprised. And I know the kids will be calling you later."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy my gift, and I'll be awaiting their calls. Nance, called me about twenty minutes ago," she shared as Josslyn came running toward her. "No running, Josslyn!"

"Sawwree, Mama," Josslyn smiled.

"I bet you are," she mumbled and Fitz laughed. "Here's Daddy."

"Dada, Dada, Hi! Meeeh hah-pee! Mama day! Mama day, Dada!," Josslyn rambled on, plopping her butt right on the floor.

"Good morning, HoneyBee! Yes, it is Mommy's birthday. That means you have to be a good girl for her. You have to treat Mommy extra special. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, meeeeh good Mama. Mama day."

"Good girl and if Mommy tells me you were extra good, Daddy will have something special for you in Friday."

"Yay," Josslyn dropped the phone to clap her hands. "Oops," she looked up at Olivia and then back to the phone.

"Just pick it up, Poppet," Olivia instructed, laughing at her daughter's expression. One would have thought she had done something she knew she shouldn't be.

"Hi Dada, bye Dada, luff yoooo," Josslyn said quickly. "Muwah," she kissed the phone and handed it back to Liv.

"What did you say to make her drop the phone," Olivia asked and as Josslyn ran toward the music. "Josslyn Aria, no running!"

"I told her if she treated you nice that I'd have a surprise for her on Friday," Fitz answered.

"Start bribing her at a young age I see," she responded.

"It work with the other two," he said jokingly. " Well I have a teleconference to get to. Enjoy your birthday."

"Thanks I will."

* * *

**October 22****nd****, 2010**

The remainder of the week went by without a hitch. Fitz managed not to frighten Christian too much. After the initial awe wore off, Christian warmed up and made quite the impression on the First Family. That night, Karen made sure to give her dad an extra hug as a thank you.

The following evening, Camille, Olivia Sofia and Josslyn shared a tearful goodbye as Camille wouldn't be returning to DC with Olivia. Josslyn was upset to see Camille and Olivia go but she calmed down when Sofia distracted her with some music. The train ride to New York was a pleasant one. The cousins spent their time reading and chatting.

Their time in New York was just as fulfilling as always. It was exactly the type of trip Olivia needed.

"Liv, it's good to see you," Dominic greeted warmly. He had been out cold when the two had arrived from Washington the previous night. They had attended Harvard together during undergrad and had been friends ever since.

"You too. I see you finally decided to make an honest woman out of Cami," she joked.

"I did. You know my mother would have killed me if I let her get away," he smiled over at Camille.

"We both know Camille isn't going anywhere. You're the only person who would willing put up with her craziness," Olivia teased.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm not crazy. I simply keep everyone around me from leading boring lives," Camille defended.

"Yes you do, Baby," Dom went and kissed her cheek.

"You're such a kiss ass, Dom," Liv teased.

"Nope, I'm just smart enough to know not to piss Cami off on her birthday. Speaking of which, are we still on for dinner this evening," he directed the question to Camille to nodded in response.

"Dinner? No one said anything to me about dinner," Olivia looked at the couple.

"Did you honestly expect me not to take my two favorite ladies to dinner for their birthday. I already missed little Josslyn's first birthday."

"She understood and loved your gift. You'll have to tell us all about working in London. I know this one over here missed you while you were away."

"I sure did. But I had Olivia to keep me company. I never knew DC could be so exciting," Cami teased Olivia.

"Well, I'll have to make down there for a visit; although, I'm looking forward to seeing Josslyn over Christmas," Dominic respond and Olivia and Camille shared a look. "Hey, I know that look. What aren't the two of you saying?"

"I'm spending Christmas in California with the Grants," Liv shared. "I thought Cam had told you, Dom. I'm sorry. Are the two of you still sending Easter down in Florida?"

"It's fine Liv. I mean who says no to the President, right? And yes, Florida is the plan for Easter," Dominic answered.

"I still don't know how you do this long distance thing. The separation has to be brutal," commented Olivia.

"You know we've come to terms with our predicament. Plus it makes our time together even more special," Camille answered.

"I know, I know. I'm happy for the two of you, truly," Olivia smiled at them both.

"Well ladies, while I'd love to stay and lounge around with you all day, some of us do have to work. I'll see you later," he leaned over and gave Camille a kiss. "And make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble," he kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Will do, Dom. See ya!"

"Bye, Dom. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby," Camille said as he left the apartment.

"Thanks for dragging me here, Cami. A weekend away is just what I needed."

"Anytime, Liv, anytime. Now, how about we get ready to do some shopping."

* * *

**October 23****rd****, 2010**

Fitz and his kids had spent a quiet night at Camp David on Friday. They had dinner which was followed by them playing with Josslyn until her bedtime. Then he helped Karen and Jerry with their homework and played board games. When Jerry awoke the next morning, he found Josslyn in her room singing to her elephant. Wanting to bother Karen, he thought up a way to included Josslyn to make their weekend more entertaining.

"Now Joss, you have to be quiet," Jerry held a finger up to his lip.

"Ssshhh..." Josslyn said.

"Yes, ssshhhh," Jerry nodded and cracked the door to Karen's room. He grabbed Josslyn's hand and snuck into the room quietly. He took the container of yogurt end carefully spread it onto Karen's face. Then her gave Josslyn the honey and let her dump it onto Karen. Afterwards, he showed Josslyn how to sprinkle chocolate chips and shredded coconut onto their older sister. The two snuck out of the room skillfully and returned the items back to the kitchen.

"Good job, Jossie," Jerry high-fived the younger Grant to let out a gleeful squeal.

"What are the two of you up to," Fitz asked as he walked into the room.

"Just some sibling, bonding," Jerry answered as Josslyn ran over to Fitz.

"Jer, I know I'm old but I'm not that old. So what would the two of you like to breakfast since Sleeping Beauty hasn't risen yet," he joked about Karen.

"Oatmeal and fruit sounds good to me," Jerry said.

"You want oatmeal, HoneyBee," Fitz turned his attention to Josslyn.

"Yes, oh-meel, yummm," she rubbed her tummy.

"She's so animated," Jerry laughed at his younger sibling.

"That she is..." before Fitz could finish his sentence he heard Karen's voice.

"Dad," she screeched as she made her way into the kitchen. There she stood with yogurt, chocolate chips and coconut dripping from her face. "I am going to kill you son," she grunted as she stormed towards Jerry. Josslyn laughed, taking in the scene as Karen tackled her brother.

"No fighting you two," he said as he set his youngest down. In actuality, he found the scene humorous as Karen smeared the concoction onto Jerry.

"How can you take his side," Karen growled as she punched Jerry once more.

"I'm not taking his side but you know I don't condone violence."

"This is an exception. Look what he did to me."

"Hey... Jossie and I thought you would like your new makeover," Jer said between laughs "Right, Joss?"

"Yes, KC, bee-ti-fuuul," Josslyn declared.

"See, Josslyn thinks you look beautiful and I always think you look nice, KC," Fitz assured as his kissed her head.

"You aren't helping, Dad. This is so messy and Jerry needs to change my sheets," she commanded. "I'm off to shower. "

"Do I really have to change her sheets?"

"Yes, and clean up this mess. You should know not to get on Karen's mad side. And stop trying to corrupt Josslyn."

"But she's cute. She's the perfect little partner in crime," Jerry's tone mischief as he went to gather cleaning supplies. Fitz picked up Josslyn who gave him a bright smile, and for the first time in a while Fitz laughed. It was forced nor fake. It was a bellyaching laugh, the type he could only receive from his children's antics. While Josslyn wasn't sure what had caused her father's laughter, she decided to join him.

* * *

As October ran into November, Fitz and Liv found themselves in a steady routine. Morning phone calls and evening videos chats. Unfortunately, they had to cancel their visit for the month of November. The only weekend that was available happened to be Thanksgiving weekend, the same weekend Olivia would be in Tennessee visiting her grandfather. However, when Fitz was out of town speaking to troops in Colorado, Olivia and Josslyn attended one of Karen's recitals, allowing the children to spend time together. Olivia figured it would do Josslyn some good and personally she'd be able to stay up-to-date with the kids.

* * *

**November 25****th****, 2010 – Thanksgiving Day**

"Tripp, I thought I might find you hiding in here," Nancy said as she entered her brother's private study.

"I just needed a few minutes to myself. Our children are just..."

"Loud, obnoxious, chaotic?"

"All of the above," he offered.

"The girls have been talking nonstop about their boyfriends and the guys have gone to watch the game," she informed as she took a seat. "I must say, Karen is quite smitten with this Christian."

"Oh the family joys of holidays," Fitz said sarcastically. "And Christian, I like him. He doesn't raise any red flags and he treats Karen well. It also helps that he's focused on his studies and made that very clear to Karen."

"Good for her."

"And it also helps that I know his family."

"Speaking of family, how is my new little niece? I wish she could have been here," inquired Nancy.

"Josslyn is doing great. This morning she babbled on. I miss her," he gave a weak smile.

"I'm sure it can't be easy not seeing her every day."

"No, it isn't but what can I do? That's the way things are going to be from now on."

"Tripp, are you happy?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because, I've seen you twice in last three months and you've seemed rather down. I don't know if it's the job or you kids or maybe even the women in your life," she probed, hoping he's open up to her.

"Nance, I honestly don't know what I feel at this point. My job, I love it. My kids, they're healthy and happy. While I do wish I could spent more time with Josslyn, that isn't feasible right now," he sighed," And things with Mellie are fine, civil. We haven't been arguing lately."

"And Olivia?"

"Things with Olivia are tense. I said some things, things I never should have thought, let alone allowed to leave my mouth. Now, she doesn't trust me and in all honesty I don't blame her," Fitz shared sullenly.

"How does Josslyn fit into all this?"

"Josslyn, everything with her is squared away for now. I just don't know Nance... I'm forty five years old. For all intents and purposes, I'm living the American dream but..."

"But..." her voice a nudge.

"But I've never felt so purposeless and out of control. I don't know who I am anymore. The one good thing in my life besides my kids and I ruin it. It didn't take the time and didn't put in the effort and now it...now she's gone."

"Tripp, just because you said some things out of anger or frustration, it doesn't mean Olivia is gone for good. I'm sure once you've both had time to yourselves..."

"No, Nancy, I don't think you understand. If Olivia ever speaks to me outside of a context that doesn't pertain to Josslyn I'll be amazed. And she and I having a future together, I ruined it. "

"Tripp, I'm certain it isn't as bad as you make it seem."

"Trust me, Nance, it is. In the beginning it didn't seem so bad but after we fought and the more I thought, I realized how out of line I was. How deeply my words affected her," he paused momentarily to meet his sister's gaze. "I love her, at least that's what I've been telling myself but if I really, truly loved her, I never would have said what I did. And the things I said, I know Mom is probably rolling over in her grave."

"Tripp, you know no matter what, Mom loved you for you," Nancy said sincerely. She didn't know why she hadn't put two and two together. The day would have been their mother's birthday; it didn't help Thanksgiving had been her favorite holiday. With the grief over their mother, his dispute with Olivia, and Josslyn's absence, it was no wonder Fitz was feeling down.

"I know she would have. Been things I said to Olivia, that wasn't the man Mom raised, Nancy."

"Fitzgerald," Nancy's tone came serious. She was worried about him. Sure his professional life was stable but that was about it. She'd always felt he hadn't truly grieved for their mother, and was afraid what the loss of Olivia would do to him. "You know I'm always here when you need me but have you ever thought about seeking a professional?"

"A shrink?"

"Yes a shrink. I have one. A personal one and a marriage one. I swear there's no way I could be married this long and have the profession I do without my therapist," Nancy said frankly. After thirty years of marriage and six kids, she and her husband had learned sometimes talking to an objective party was the best thing for the both of them.

"I had no idea."

"Because you didn't ask. I'm not saying you have to find someone this minute but just think about. I don't want to see this swallow you, okay? At times, it does good to receive an outside perspective on certain things in life."

"Thanks, Nance," he said with a quick hug. "When did you become so smart?"

"About forty five years ago when you came along and I stopped being the baby," she smiled.

* * *

The week after the holiday, Fitz gave Cyrus the task of securing him a trustworthy therapist. By the end of the week, Cyrus had already set up time for the two to meet in one of the private rooms in the residence. Dr. Isabel Thoms was a seemingly laid back woman in her late fifties. Her presence was welcoming and Fitz found he could speak to her with ease. The two met twice a week, for approximately two hours. While he knew there was a long road ahead, that there were still a few demons he had to battle, Fitz had a positive feeling about the arrangement.

* * *

**AN: So quite a few things went of. Some of you asked about Dominic so I decided to throw him in there. Fitz got some happy time with his kids and Liv got a happy birthday. Jerry and Josslyn Grant, partners in crime. And let's not forget poor Karen worried about her dad. And Fitz decided to get some professional help, good for him. Tell me what you think. Ask questions. Give predictions. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter should be Thursday but don't hold me to that. See ya soon. (:**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	36. Ch 36 Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Hello, is anyone out there. I'm sorry for the delay and if someone didn't get a preview, I apologize. Things have been crazy, good crazy, but crazy none the less. I should be updating once a week. Ideally on a Thursday. This update is a short but the next will be longer. Thanks for sticking around and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Never Say Never**

_**Some things we don't talk about**_

_**Rather do without**_

_**And just hold the smile**_

_**-The Fray: Never Say Never**_

_**December 12th,2010**_

"Ma, you know you don't have to come. I'll be alright on my own," Olivia said.

"Olivia, I'm joining you in California. It's Christmas, and I'm not sending you out there all on your own."

"I can take care of myself," Olivia said adamantly as she ate a piece of her fish.

"I know you can. I raised you, Libby. However, just because you have your own little one, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you. Plus I want to spend Christmas with my grandbaby," Sofia reasoned between bites.

"Oh of course, it's all about your grandbaby. I'm just chopped liver now," Olivia gave a faux pout.

"That's how it works, Libby. As soon as the baby comes along everyone stops worrying about the mom."

"Well, my kid is something special so I can live with that," she laughed.

"Is there anything specific I should know before the Grant-Pope Christmas?"

"Grant-Pope Christmas," Olivia murmured. "There are a few things. Armando is a touchy subject. Please don't mention the date I had last week," Olivia grimaced, thinking about the potential argument. While Fitz had lost the right to have any say when it came to her personal life, she could only imagine what his reaction would be to her dating.

"The thought of mentioning your date hadn't even crossed my mind. Unlike my sisters, I don't make it a habit of gossiping about my child's personal life."

"Sure you don't," Olivia offered a raised brow.

"While we're on the subject, will you be calling Jake back?"

"No. He was nice but a little too sensitive for me."

"There's nothing wrong with sensitive, dear. Your father had a sensitive side."

"Mom, he cried over the presentation of the food because it was too beautiful to eat," laughed Olivia.

"Okay, maybe he was a little touched," Sofia laughed along with her daughter , " but at least you're trying."

"Yes, at least I'm trying," Olivia agreed. She wasn't to mope around any longer. It was time for her to get back in the saddle.

* * *

_**December 16th, 2012**_

Mellie and the kids had flown out to Santa Barbara the day before as soon as the kids were out of school. The Pope Camp decided to leave Washington early Thursday. Josslyn was peaceful during the flight, often wanting to look out of the window in amazement. Wanting the freedom to come and go as she pleased, Olivia opted out of having a car service take her out to the ranch. Before Olivia had the engine turned off to the SUV, Karen was taking Josslyn out of her car seat.

"Hi, KC," Josslyn excited as her sister held her tightly.

"Jossie, I've missed you. We are going to have so much fun. And you look so adorable with your little dress and matching hat, " Karen gushed.

"Tank yuh," Josslyn smiled.

"Well hello to you too, Karen," Olivia teased.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Liv," Karen blushed.

"I'm starting to think Josslyn has stolen you from me," she joked as Karen put her little sister down to hug Olivia.

"No, she hasn't stolen me away. I've just missed her so much. You and I have a lot to catch up on. I have to tell you all about Christian."

"I can't wait to hear all about him," Olivia smiled.

Karen peaked over Olivia's shoulder and noticed Sofia who had just stepped out of the SUV. She looked from mother to daughter and took in the similarities and differences. Looking at Sofia was like looking at an older, slightly lighter version of Olivia.

"Hi Mrs. Pope, I'm Karen, it's lovely to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I tend to have tunnel vision around Josslyn."

"Hello, Karen. It's a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Sofia."

"How about Ms. Sofia? Addressing you solely by your first name seems a bit rude," Karen asked as Josslyn trotted towards her sister eager for her attention.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, dear," Sofia offered with a warm.

"Ms. Sofia it is then," Karen smiled back. "Now let's go inside before kills me for being rude because I kept you trapped out her," Karen said dramatically with hand motions which Josslyn mimicked. "Are you mocking me, Jossie?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Am a seriously arguing with a year old," Karen asked aloud before she responded again.

"I'm afraid so," Olivia laughed as they went inside.

* * *

Karen and Jerry disappeared with Josslyn while Sofia and Olivia exchanged pleasantries with Mellie. They wanted to show her around the property. It didn't matter to them that she was still a baby, they wanted her to know the ranch was as much her home as it was theirs. It was the place they'd escape to on weekends when and breaks during their father's stint as governor. It was the place they'd spent many holidays together and hoped to spend many more with their younger sibling along with them.

"Should we take her to the main house," Jerry asked, referring to a Josslyn's sleeping form.

"I don't see why not. I didn't see Liv make her way to the guest house," Karen said as she picked Josslyn up from the blanket. They'd taken her out to the stables to pet the horses.

"Do you want me to carry her," Jerry offered.

"Nah, I've got her. Let's get started back. I'm certain lunch will be ready by that time."

"I wonder what we're having," Jerry pondered aloud. "I could really go for some pasta. Oh and those muffins Livi makes. I wonder if I can persuade her to make some for me."

"You're just a bottomless pit aren't you?"

"The same could be said about you," Jerry countered. "I've seen you eat more than Christian."

"That's different. I don't eat junk like you do."

"No junk, just yummy processed treats."

"We'll see about that when baseball season starts up in the spring," Karen shot back.

* * *

Lunch was a calm affair. Karen spent the time asking about Sofia's career as a professor. She knew Sofia had taught at Duke but she wasn't aware she'd also spent her career as a professor at Boston U, UCF, NYU, and UNC. She learned a great deal about Sofia's travels and the works she published. While Karen talked Sofia's ear off, Jerry chatted away with his mother and Olivia. The last few encounters between Olivia and Jerry had been tense. At first he'd felt betrayed by her actions and involvement with his father; however, as she months went by, Jerry realized she was still the same person she'd always been.

After lunch, Sofia left the ranch to meet with a former colleague. Jerry was spending the night at a friend's house. Karen was busy making plans with her best friend Becca whose family had opted to spend the holiday season in California to allow the girls to spend time together.

Fitz had called to check in on everyone and to make sure Olivia, Sofia and Josslyn has a flight. The phone call made it evident to Mellie things between Fitz and Olivia were tense. It was the tone in Olivia's voice, a tone she knew all too well.

Once Olivia had fed and changed Josslyn after her nap, Mellie took that as the perfect opportunity to talk to Olivia. If anyone could sympathize with Olivia with it was Mellie.

"Hey Liv, can we talk," Mellie asked holding a bottle of wine and two goblets.

"Of course," Olivia smiled as she set her iPad on the end table.

"I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to spend your holiday with us. I'm sure you'd rather have been with your own family," she paused as she poured the wine. "The kids are thrilled you decided to come out and it's nice to have you around," her voice sincere. It was difficult to find someone as honest and trustworthy as Olivia when it came to politics and Mellie would always value her.

"It would have been nice to have taken Josslyn to see my granddad, but Mellie you all are family now. Our children make us family. "

Mellie meditated on the words for a while before responding. She had never considered the fact that they are indeed a family; certainly unconventional , but still a family.

"Yes we are," Mellie agreed. "I'm not sure what happened between you and Fitz but if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I think I'm the only person who may have an inkling of understanding."

"You may be," nodded Olivia.

"He's seeing a therapist," shared Mellie. "Not the smartest move if you ask me but he says he has issues to work through."

"Does he has any idea how damning this could be?"

"I don't think he cares," Mellie answered honestly. "He has a lot a guilt about whatever happened at Camp David," she paused briefly. "Did you know he threatened to take Karen from me," she asked, taking Olivia by surprise.

"No, I did not know that."

"She was two. Between work, functions, and other happenings I was a tad bit neglectful. It wasn't purposeful but I was working late nights and had early mornings and Karen spent most of her time with her nanny. Only briefly seeing me on weekends. He thought I resented her and was going to leave me. He had divorce and custody papers drawn up. He said Karen didn't need a mother who didn't love her," Mellie recounted coldly. "That was difficult year for us but we worked it out. It wasn't easy by any means. I loved Karen, and I didn't resent her; it was him I resented. We fought constantly. The arguments we had during the campaign were nothing compared to what we went through that year, but we made it work because we weren't willing to throw away our friendship and everything we'd worked for. "

"I had no idea," Olivia said as she started to piece things together. Fitz has said she'd never given him a reason to believe she didn't love their child, but he couldn't say the same for Mellie. With Mellie's revelation, things began to make sense.

"I told you this to say you and Fitz can make things work. There's a lot he won't talk about, and I know you're a private person….I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if he and I can work things out, so can the two of you," Mellie sipped on her wine. "The two of you have a great amount of potential. If things are beyond repair, I can understand not trying. Liv," Mellie stared at Olivia sharply," if you think there's a chance for a future between you and Fitz please don't give up on him. I've never seen him as happy and at peace as he is with you. When all of this is over, and he and I go our separate ways, I want to know he'll be happy."

"How did you do it, Mellie? How did you find it in you to forgive him," Olivia inquired. As Mellie has said earlier, she was probably the only person who could slightly understand what Olivia was going through.

"Fitz has a good heart and that was a redeeming quality. I've said and done some horrible things and so has he, but he's a good person. He's flawed but he still has a good heart. Even when he purposely tries to hurt me, I find some way to look past it. I learned it's a defense mechanism. Not too effective but I've learned to live with it and find a way to forgive him," Mellie answered honestly. "Whatever he said or did, I'm certain he didn't mean it. Nobody's perfect. And I know he can't take those words or actions back but as a friend - someone who cares for the both of you - I sincerely hope you find a way to make things work. "

"Mel, I know Fitz has a good heart and that he's a good man but some things you can't move on from. While one day, we may be friends again, we'll never be a couple again," she said honestly.

"If I've learned anything the last few year it is to never say never. People have a way of changing and surprising you when you least expect it."

* * *

Olivia spent most of her days with the kids and sightseeing with Sofia and Josslyn. As lovely as the ranch was, she needed time away or else she would go stir crazy. She took advantage of having a beach close by and found herself taking walks with Josslyn.

It seemed no matter what she did, she couldn't get Mellie's words out of her head. Time and time again, she tried to take off the ring Fitz had given but she couldn't. It represented everything that was good between them, as angry and as hurt as she was, there was a very tiny part of her that hoped one day she could forgive him; as Mellie has pointed out, people change and you never know what to expect.

* * *

_**December 21st, 2012**_

"Hello, is anyone home," JR's voice rang through the house.

"Granddad," Karen exclaimed, being the closest to the living room.

"Karen, how are you," he greeted with a warm hug.

"I'm wonderful. It's about time you got here. Now all we need is Dad," she shared.

"Where are the others?"

"Mom is at a friend's, Jerry is out riding, Ms. Sofia is out shopping, and Liv & Joss are in the guesthouse."

"And what are you doing up here all alone?"

"I just finished a talk a Christian. I was just going to see if Olivia wanted to do some baking with me," Karen smiled.

"Did I hear my name," Olivia rounded the corner with Josslyn on her hip.

"Liv, I didn't know you were up here," Karen said.

"Well someone wanted her big sister," Liv smiled as Josslyn began to squirm.

"Hello there Olivia, you look lovely as always," JR greeted with a hug.

"Hello to you too. You a such a shameless flirt," Olivia teased.

"Something has to keep me young," he laughed. "And how you Josslyn? You look beautiful today."

"Say hi to Granddad, Poppet."

"Hi," Josslyn waved and turned to her sister. "KC, meeeh go KC," Josslyn held her arms out.

"Come here Jossie," Karen took her sibling from her sister. "Did you have a nice nap."

"Yes. Meeeeh, Ehla seeep," Josslyn smiled.

"I had no idea she was so talkative," JR looked to Olivia.

"The only time she isn't babbling is when she's sleeping. Little Miss Motor Mouth."

"Don't worry Jossie, they said the same thing about me. It's a Grant trait," Karen kissed her sister's forehead.

JR stood beside Olivia and looked at his son's daughters. There was no denying they were Grants with their curly hair, grey eyes, and dimpled grins. Karen looked more like their father while Josslyn resembled their late grandmother. While he'd only met his youngest grandchild once before, he could tell the differences that had occurred in the last four months. Her freckles weren't as prominent and she was lighter. Her hair wasn't as blonde as it had been and her face was much fuller.

"Are you sure you birthed her, Olivia. She appears to be all Grant to me," he teased.

"Oh I'm sure I birthed her. It just so happens the Grant genes are strong."

"Would you like to help me bake, Jossie," JR heard Karen direct to her sibling.

"Yes!"

"Can I join in on the festivities," a voice came from behind JR and Olivia.

"Dada!"

"Dad," Karen exclaimed in sync with Josslyn. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly," he laughed while greeting his father and Olivia. He quickly made his way to his girls, hugging them both tightly.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Olivia commented. She hadn't been ready to see him. She was under the impression she had one more day to prepare herself.

"I finished up early and left immediately," Fitz smiled, truly happy to be back on the ranch. He'd already been out to the stables to greet Jerry what decided to stay outside. Apparently there was too much estrogen in the house.

"Dad, you're throwing off my baking schedule," Karen said.

"Forgive me, KC. Time for me to get my hands dirty with my girls."

"We'll talk later," Olivia said smoothly but Fitz could tell she meant business.

"Of course."

"Don't burn down the house," JR.

"One time when I was ten and you've never let me live it down," Fitz shook his head with laughter. He wasn't sure what was on Olivia's find but for now it could wait. He was home and with her girls, at the moment it was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**AN: The Grant kids got bonding time, doesn't it warm your heart. And Jerry is starting to warm up to Liv again. And Olivia is trying to date but can't let go of Fitz completely. What did you all think about what Mellie said? Should Olivia try to make things work? And what could Olivia want to talk to Fitz about? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	37. Ch 37 Just Fine

**Disclaimer: Still haven't gotten my little hands on Scandal yet**

**AN: Hello, is anyone out there. Sorry that I've been MIA. Had some unexpected family stuff to happen, throw in testing, college apps, and school and you've got one busy girl. That and writers block. I'm back. Thank you all for the PMs, tweets and tumblr stalking. I'm trying to get two update posted this coming week but don't hold me to that. Now onto the Grant-Pope Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Just Fine**

_**I know, baby, baby, baby can't you see that another fella just may be the kinda man that you need  
You deserve it and I know that  
I know another love has come your way, just listen to me when I say  
You'll find him (you'll find him) be patient**_

_**I think, God will give you someone,**_  
_**So much better than me, trust me**_  
_**Your eyes will be O.K., it will alright, it will be just fine**_

_**- Chris Brown: Just Fine**_

* * *

_**December 21st, 2010**_

Fitz and the girls enjoyed themselves baking. Josslyn had taken the excess batter and made a complete mess, choosing to take handfuls and throwing it in Fitz's direction. Jerry had chosen to come inside for a cold drink and Karen found it as the perfect time to pay him back for his prank at Camp David. The four had such fun making a mess, they almost let their baked goods burn. When they'd finally settled down a bit, JR and Olivia made their way into the kitchen, and both got a kick out of the scene.

Fitz had been the first to leave to kitchen to take a shower. He finished quickly and took Josslyn with him, assuring Olivia he was up for the job of cleaning up their little girl. When Olivia went looking for the two, Josslyn was clean and changed, playing in Fitz's curls.

"Jossie, what are you doing to Daddy's hair," Olivia asked exuberantly.

"Meeh pay Dada," Josslyn giggled.

"You're playing in Daddy's hair? I think it looks great, Poppet," Olivia praised and Josslyn let out a squeal.

"Are you done with Daddy's hair HoneyBee?"

"No."

"No," Fitz mimicked.

"No," Josslyn shook her head.

"I guess that means she doesn't want to spend time with her grandpa then," Olivia said slyly, knowing the mention of JR would attract Josslyn.

"Pa, Meeeh aaaan Pa!"

"Yes, you and grandpa!"

"Pa! Pa! Pa!" Josslyn chanted, abandoning her father's hair.

"Grandpa is it then," Fitz chuckled as he set off to take his youngest to his father.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz made their way to the library, knowing it would provide them with the privacy needed. Fitz was clueless as to what Olivia wanted to discuss but he knew it was better to get everything out to allow them to enjoy the holiday.

"So what did you want to discuss, Liv," Fitz inquired as he took a seat. He stared at her, trying to gage her mindset but she had her guard up.

"You and your ploy to soften me up," Olivia said coldly.

"My ploy to soften you up. Liv, I haven't even been here for an entire day yet. What could I have possibly done," he questioned with a raised brow.

"By having Mellie concoct that sob story about you trying to Karen from her," she answered evenly. In the beginning she was letting Mellie's words get to her but she soon remembered who she was dealing with. Melanie Grant was a master manipulator who was skilled at getting her way, and it wouldn't have been the first time Olivia fell for one of Mellie's schemes; the miscarriage story was proof that Mellie could fool even Olivia.

"I never asked Mellie to talk to you. Unless it pertains to Karen or Jerry, Mellie and I barely speak. She knows nothing about what happened at Camp David except I hurt you," he defended as he ran a hand through his thick locks. "And she didn't make up that story. Mellie and I were on the brink of a divorce, and I was going to take Karen with me. Mellie didn't have her priorities in order, and Karen was suffering."

"I didn't ask Mellie to seek you out. As much as I seek your forgiveness, I'd never turn to Mellie. This situation doesn't involve her," he shook his head. "And I know better than to try to manipulate you. After all, it is what got us into this mess to begin with."

"You're telling me came to me to sympathize out of the kindness of her heart," she said incredulously with her head cocked to the side.

"Liv, you know me, and you know Mel. While I'd like to say Mellie's actions were kind and pure, I can't guarantee that. Mellie knows have you and Josslyn around makes me happy. When I'm happy, I'm easier to work with and be around. Let's face it, Mellie will do just about anything to stay in the White House..."

"...even if it means playing nice with the mother of your illegitimate child," Olivia continued causing Fitz to groan at her words.

"I wish you wouldn't use that term," he sighed.

"I'm just stating the facts. Josslyn will always be your illegitimate child in the eyes of the public. It doesn't diminish your love for her," she simply stated and he hummed not wanting to strike up an argument.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"There is one more thing," Olivia said as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, looking up at Fitz. "Mellie told me about your therapist," she shared and Fitz groaned. "You're taking a huge risk. For sake your and your children's you're doing this for the right reasons," her tone sincere. "Because Fitz, if this woman breaks your confidence all our lives will be a shit storm. I've made my bed, I'm prepared for whatever may occur to me. I just want to ensure our children our protected. If this isn't being done because you truly need help, if you're doing this because you think it'll earn you brownie points you should stop while you're ahead. Everyone isn't loyal and money talks."

"I'm aware of the possible ramifications but this is something I have to do," he stressed. Fitz knew Olivia was thinking him seeking a therapist had something to do with her. "Whether you believe it or not, I do regret what I said to you... It scared me, Liv... And if I'm capable of treating you in such a way, what's to say I won't do the same to Josslyn if I don't seek help. To me the outcome outweighs the risk. If it means I'll do right by our daughter, it's worth the possible fallout," his tone adamant. "I do wish I had your forgiveness but I know this isn't the way to go about it."

"If you this truly for you then you have my support. If anything were to happen, I'd be in your corner. However, if you give me a reason to believe this is just some ploy to get back in my good graces..."

"You don't have to worry about that, Olivia. The last thing I want is for there to be more damage between us."

"Good," Olivia pursed her lips together. "The last thing I want is for us to have another scandal on our hands."

"My sentiments exactly," he said in agreement. "I think we should go make sure Joss hasn't worn Dad out. He hasn't had a little one to entertain in quite some time. "

"And knowing her, she probably has him dancing or chasing after her," Olivia laughed, the mention of Josslyn lightening the mood.

"She certainly else," Fitz nodded in agreement as the two headed towards the door. He'd heard Olivia's message loud and clear. She didn't trust him yet she was still willing to go to bat for him if need be and that alone spoke volumes.

* * *

_**December 25th, 2010**_

The Grant- Pope group minus Josslyn attended a midnight church service on Christmas Eve. Fitz and his siblings had been raised Catholic due to their mother; however, Kathleen was the only one who still practiced the religion. Nancy and Fitz followed in their father's footsteps and became Protestants.

After intermingling with the congregation and ministers, the group made their way back to the ranch. Tradition was for them to have a quick snack and head off to bed as they were early risers on Christmas morning.

After wishing everyone good night with a promise to wake them all up, Fitz made his way to the room where Josslyn was staying for the night. Olivia had been a bit apprehensive about not having her in the guesthouse but went along with the plan. As Fitz watched his youngest sleep he daydreamed about how their first Christmas together would be. With Karen, she preferred to play with the boxes instead of the toys. Jerry had taken ornaments off the tree and threw them, finding that to be amusing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Olivia's presence until she cleared her throat.

"I didn't expect anyone to be awake," Fitz said silently.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to know she's safe. It's silly I know, but after the accident I've spent more and more time watching her sleep," Olivia confessed.

"I understand," he nodded. "I was attempting to picture what the morning festivities will be like."

"Complete chaos," Olivia laughed softly. "I'm not sure who spoils the children more, you or JR."

"It's Dad. You wouldn't believe half the stuff Jer requested on his list. Although, Karen's items were more expensive. I can only imagine what Joss' lists will be like when she gets older."

"Well that's why kids have grandparents. We just pass the overflow to them to purchase all the ridiculous items," Olivia reasoned and Fitz hummed in agreement.

"What was your Christmas like last year," Fitz asked, realizing this wouldn't be Josslyn's first Christmas.

"It was very low-key. Since Thanksgiving had been spent with my grandfather, I stayed in DC and my grandmother came down. Camille and Dominic were there also. It was a pleasant time of year," she shared as she thought of the smile her little one had possessed at the sight of a fully lit tree.

"Sounds peaceful, indeed. I'm sure Josslyn slept most of the day though."

"That she did. She was fascinated by the lights. "

"Hopefully she'll have the same reaction this year," Fitz smiled wistfully.

"I'm certain she'll be even more animated this year," Liv offered with a small smile. "She loves the attention. "

"That she does," he smiled warmly in agreement just as Olivia let out a yawn. "You should go to bed," he suggested to Olivia who was staring at Josslyn's sleeping form. "I doubt she'll wake up but if she does, I'll come get you. Don't worry, she's in safe hands."

"I know," she yawned again as she bent to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Sleep well," Fitz said as Olivia neared the door.

"You too, Fitz."

"And Liv," his voice stopped her hand from turning the knob. "If I haven't said it, thank you for being here. Having all my children with me on Christmas is the best gift I could have gotten," his voice sincere.

Olivia stared at him briefly, searching for the appropriate words yet none came to mind. Instead the offered him a meaningful smile and nod before exiting the room.

* * *

At 5:30 on the dot, Fitz awoke. He'd fallen asleep in the nursery. He peeked inside the crib and noticed Josslyn had rolled onto her back which was a sign she'd soon be awake. After placing a kiss on her forehead, he made his way into the kitchen to start the hot chocolate and breakfast but was surprised to see someone had beaten him to the task.

"Good morning...Merry Christmas," Sofia greeted as she stood at the stove.

"Merry Christmas to you as well. I'm surprised you're awake," he said as he made his way to the Keurig machine to start his coffee.

"My sister called about an hour ago. She forgot we were on the West Coast. I couldn't go back to sleep, and I did promising your darling son homemade French toast," Sofia shared with a quite laugh. While she had been skeptic about Olivia spending her holiday out in California, she was glad her daughter hadn't listened to her. Watching Josslyn bond her siblings was quite the sight, and she enjoyed spending time with the oldest Grant children.

"And another bites the dust," Fitz chuckled as he added sugar to coffee. "I should go round the troops. If Joss is awake I'll have her be my little helper. "

"Oh she'll love that," Sofia laughed. "Waking others up is her favorite pastime."

"So I've learned the hard way," Fitz said as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

"Is my little HoneyBee awake," Fitz's voice called as he entered the room. Josslyn was sitting up, talking to her elephant.

"Dada," Josslyn exclaimed and began to blow him kisses.

"Well someone is happy to see me," he said as he scooped her up. "Do you know what today is, Jossie?" he asked and she shook her head. "You don't," he gasped, "it's Christmas, HoneyBee!"

"Kissmas!" Josslyn exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Yup it's Christmas," Fitz kissed her nose "Do you want to help Daddy wake everyone up so we can open presents," he asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Well let's get to it then," Fitz said, going to put her down to walk.

"No!"

"No? What's wrong," Fitz asked confused.

"Ehla, Dada! " she said, pointing the crib which housed her stuffed animal.

"Silly me. How could I forget your elephant? Here you go, Jossie," he handed her the stuffed toy before grabbing his coffee and heading down the hall.

Fitz and Joss when from room to room waking everyone up. Mellie had been the easiest and surprisingly Karen was the most difficult. She had gone as far as attempting get Josslyn to snuggle with her for more sleep. After waking everyone up in the main house, Fitz trekked out to the guest house to get Olivia up. Olivia being the light sleeper she was awoke as soon as she heard her daughter's voice. Fitz lingered in the background with Josslyn as Olivia completed her morning routine and grabbed her robe. He was grateful for the lack of tension between them.

After everyone was situated with their beverages in the living room, Fitz began to pass out gifts. Tradition was for the children to go first and then for the adults to alternate until all the gifts were unwrapped. JR had fulfilled his grandfatherly duty of spoiling his grandchildren. Mellie joked they'd need a small plane just for all the gifts the children received.

Once all the gifts were opened, the living room looking like a disaster area, the group made their way into the kitchen for breakfast. In addition to the French toast and banana nut bread Sofia prepared, Mellie had made omelets and waffles. The conversation flowed freely amongst everyone. In that moment, sitting at the head of the table -Mellie to his right and Olivia to his left, his children happy and healthy- Fitz didn't feel like the Leader of the Free World, he felt better than that man. He was spending the holiday with the people he loved most in the world and nothing could come close to that feeling in his book.

* * *

_**December 27th,2010**_

Once the actual holiday passed, Mellie and Fitz made several public appearances, both alone and as a couple. Karen was away at her friend Becca's and Olivia decided to travel to Pasadena to visit her friend Ella.

Ella and Olivia had been met in Boston. Ella was one of Sofia's students at Boston University who Sofia took under her wing. With Ella making frequent visits to the house for meals or just a breather from campus, she and Olivia struck up a friendship. The two became as thick as thieves, with Ella pulling Olivia out of her shell, getting her to party from time to time.

"Liv, I've missed you," Ella greeted as she let Olivia in.

"I've missed you too Elle," Olivia smiled.

"Hi," Josslyn'a voice called, never one to be forgotten.

"Oh my, look at her," Ella gushed over Josslyn. "Hello there, pretty girl. You've gotten so big"

"Meeeh big. Meeeh uno," Josslyn declared holding up a finger.

"Yes you are," Ella smiled and was surprised when Josslyn extended her arms to be picked up.

"Well I guess she likes me," Ella smiled at Olivia as she made her way to the den.

"Yes she does. She's a friendly baby and speaking of babies..." Olivia teased.

"No, no baby for Dan and me yet but we're having fun trying," Ella laughed.

"What are we having fun doing," Dan asked as he descended from the stair, kissing his wife of the cheek. "Liv, it's good to see you again," he kissed her cheek also. "Look at your little lady, she certainly has grown since we've last seen her. "

"It's been about six months since the christening. And Elle was just telling me how much fun the two of you are having trying for one of your own."

"Practice makes perfect," Dan declared. "So Liv, Ella never did say what brought you out here for the holiday," he asked as Josslyn entertained Ella.

"The Grants invited me to spend the holiday with them. And honestly, who turns down spending their holiday in California," Olivia smiled.

"More like who turns down spending their holiday with the President."

"Olivia Pope does. Remember she turned him down last year," Ella interjected.

"I figured saying no two years in a row would be considered rude," Liv joked.

"While I'd love to hear more about your trip, I think it would be better received over lunch," Dan suggested.

"I agree with Dan. Food makes story telling so much more appealing. And then you show me the renovations you've made to the place."

"Foo- da?!" Josslyn questioned, looking up from her toy cell phone, a gift she'd received for Christmas.

"Someone likes to eat don't you," Ella tickled Josslyn's tummy, provoking a squeal.

"The child is a bottomless pit, I swear."

"Just like her mother then," Dan chuckled.

"You bet she is. Now what's on the menu for lunch?"

After lunch, Dan offered to chase Josslyn around outside, figuring the toddler had been cooped up long enough after the two hour car ride to Pasadena. While those two horsed around, Ella and Olivia sat on the patio catching up.

"I miss you, Liv. Have you ever considered moving out here to California," Ella asked curiously.

"At one point yes. When I was still involved with Josslyn's father, California was an option. Now, not so much. My job, my life it's in DC, Elle. While I do love visiting California, DC is my home. "

"Well whenever you want to visit, you know my door is open," Ella smiled softly. "So does Josslyn's father still live out here?"

"Sort of. He owns a home here but he's mainly on the East Coast due to work," Olivia answered honestly. She hated lying to one of her closest friends but certain things had to be done.

"Does he still not know?"

"He knows, I told him after the accident. He's making an effort to be in her life which is difficult but we're making it work."

"Well good. I just want what's best for the both of you. I wish things could have worked out for the two of you. You were so happy when the two of you were together."

"I get that a lot," Olivia sighed. "I'll always love her father. I would have loved to have had a life with him but I can't. It was messy to begin with, and we've both did and said things that love can't fix. But, I know he'll always be there. If I ever need him, I know he'll be by my side. And it might not be what I hoped for, it's better than nothing at all."

"Oh Liv, you're going to make me cry," Ella's eyes welled with tears. It broke her heart to see her dear friend in such a dismal state.

"Hey no crying. I've cried enough tears over him. You can ask Cami. I'm going to be just fine. "

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, Olivia. I've had my suspicious for quite some time about Josslyn's father and who he is. You don't have to tell me, but if things ever get tough and you need a hideout, you and Jossie can flee here. But enough of that, I want to open my gift from you."

* * *

JR walked into the game room, a room he'd played in himself as a young child. The room had been through many changes over the years, with each new generation of Grants leaving their stamp. The older man spotted both Karen and Jerry hiding out in room. The two appeared to be sulking instead of being their jovial, post-holiday madness selves.

"What's with the sour-puss faces," he questioned, sitting between the two siblings.

"This trip isn't living up to our expectations," Jerry shared.

"Why might that be," JR looked between his grandchildren, waiting for one to grant him an answer.

"For starters, Mom is never here," Karen began. "If she isn't out making some public appearance, she's visiting her friend," she continued, her tone rather bitter. Karen knew exactly who her mother was visiting. She didn't mind that her mother had Keith in her life. What bother her was Mellie spending more time with Keith than she did with her own family.

"I know it can't be easy on you but your mother is a busy woman. Does she sit around and mope when the two of you go off and visit your friends. The two of you have used this trip as an opportunity to reconnect with old friends. You should at least give your mother the same courtesy," JR reasoned. He wasn't fool, just like Karen, he knew what Mellie was up to but he couldn't blame her. If his spouse's ex-lover and illegitimate child were spending the holiday with him, he'd make himself scarce also.

"I suppose you have a point," Karen responded, knowing it wasn't an argument she'd win.

"That's not everything," Jerry added. "We had lying to our friends about Josslyn. We've always wanted a little sister and we can't tell people about her. Not even our best friends, it sucks!"

"I'm with Jer on that one. I told Becca and Christian she was my little godsister. Lying to people about Josslyn is the worst. It makes it seem like we're ashamed of her or don't love her," Karen added her voice somber.

"I wish could fix this for you, truly I do, but I'm in the same boat as you are. Don't you think I'd love to boast about my newest grandchild to my friends," JR questioned. "But I have to respect your father's and Olivia's wishes. It's also important to remember, it's best for Josslyn and for you. If the wrong people discover who Josslyn is and what occurred between your dad and Olivia, things could get every ugly every quickly," JR shared. He knew his son and Mellie wouldn't condone of him saying such things to the children but they needed to hear it. "This situation isn't ideal but that's not the important thing. Be thankful you have a little sister and that you're able to spend the holiday season with her. Spend as much time as you possibly can with her. Show her how much you love her. No matter what you say to people outside of this family, your actions will show Josslyn just how much you love and adore her.:

* * *

_**December 30th,2010**_

"What is this," demanded Olivia, as she held a piece in front of Fitz. She found it in an envelope on her bed with a small note attached.

"It's a check," he said nonchalantly, returning his attention to his iPad.

"Fitz, I don't need your money. I've been doing fine on my own," Olivia said defensively. Seeing that check with the note that it was to take care of Josslyn's needs felt like a jab at Olivia. She'd been doing perfectly fine, with her and Josslyn living comfortably. She made more than enough money to support them both.

Fitz let out a sigh and placed his iPad to the side. He'd been foolishly optimistic that Olivia would take the check without any protest. It was never than easy, especially when Olivia was involved.

"It isn't about you needing the money. It's about me doing the right thing by contributing to our daughter's life in some way. A monthly check will never make up for my not being apart of her daily life, but at least I know neither of you will want for nothing in the world," he defended his actions. This was one thing he wasn't backing down on.

"Fitz, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't take your money. Josslyn doesn't need anything, she's well taken care of," Olivia placed the check in his lap.

"Look I don't care what you do with them but just take the money. Invest in a company, buy bonds, add it to her trust fund, set it aside for her future school tuition or rainy day fund, I could care less what you do with the money once I write the check. Honestly, Olivia, you're making this more difficult than this has to be. For my sanity, just accept the monthly checks," he suggested, staring up at her hovering form as he extended the check to her.

"I'll take the month but only if you decrease the amount. This is more than I spend in on all my monthly household needs," she said looking at the check. At times she forgot how wealthy Fitz actually was.

"See this could cover your expenses and you'd still have money left over to save away. If it makes you feel any better, it wouldn't even make a dent in my savings," he argued.

"I only need twenty five percent of this, Fitz," her tone adamant and he shook his head. "Fine, fifty percent."

"Seventy five," he said smoothly, staring at her intently. The two stared one another down for minutes. If it had been anyone else, they would have caved but not Olivia. "That's my final offer, nothing less."

"I'll settle for seventy five," she said as she walked to sit beside him. "I just wanted to see you sweat."

"Of course you did," he groaned handing her the check. "Just take the initial amount and all other checks will be less than this. Help the environment by saving a blank check."

"How green of you," Olivia retorted as she took the slip of paper. "Since we're discussing Josslyn, there's two things I wanted to discuss with you."

"There's that word again, discuss."

"Oh stop it will you. Nothing too heavy," she teased, shoving him. "I added Josslyn to the waiting list of a few daycare facilities last year. She could have been enrolled in a few by now but I haven't been ready yet. With everything that's transpired within the last several months, it's been easier on me knowing she was with Mom but now..."

"Now she's growing and developing and needs to be around children her own age."

"Yes and as wonderful as my mother has been, she has a life of her own...And you are Josslyn's father, meaning you have as much say in these decisions as I do."

"Do you have a particular facility in mind," Fitz inquired as he reached for his iPad.

"I have a couple. One location is reserving a spot for her and the other told me a spot will be available my mid-Janauary. "

"Well lets take a look at them," he handed her the device. The pair spent a hours strategizing in efforts to decide which location would be the best fit for their daughter. After looking at all the facts and weighing all their options, the two decided on Olivia's first pick. It reminded them of old times, allowing them to fall into a comfort zone.

"What would you have done if I had chosen the other place," Fitz asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I would have made sure Josslyn went here, I just would have spent more time convincing you this is the perfect fit for her. When is my gut wrong," she said quite sure of herself.

"I have no doubt you would have been successful in changing my mind," he smiled at her. He was truly grateful she's approached him, wanting to include him in the decision making.

"Of course of would have. It's what I do. People don't say no to me," she boasted sassily.

"Look at you being cocky," he laughed.

"It's not cocky if it's true."

"I'll have to remember that," he laughed. "I do have one question for you. How did you go about changing Josslyn's last name?"

"You remember my friend Huck," she questioned, receiving a nod in return. "Well he helped me out. Josslyn Pope didn't sound right. She's a Grant, and in my mind, no matter what decisions I'd made, I felt she deserved to me a Grant."

"Okay," he hummed. "Before I forget, there was something you had to 'discuss' with me."

"I want you to here this from me," she began, her words sobering the mood. "I'm dating. It's nothing serious but I thought you'd like to know."

Fitz stared at Olivia speechless. Her words were a jab to the gut; the last thing he'd expected. He wasn't under the assumption he'd ever be able to have the future he dreamed of; however, he didn't want anyone else to have that future with Olivia. While it was a silly thought, he wanted her to stay single. He knew it crazy, she was young,beautiful, ambitious, and intelligent. For all intents and purposes, she was a dream come true, any man would be lucky to have her.

"That's...good, Liv," he recovered quickly, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Well...thank you," Olivia muttered, shocked at his mellow response. "I promise I'll keep you in the loop. If something is to become serious and I want to introduce him to Joss, I'll let you know."

"Okay, thank you," he finally met her graze, bringing her hand to his own. "You...you deserve to be happy, Livi. I truly mean that. Even if it means I'm not the person to make you happy."

"Fitz..."

"You don't owe me an explanation. I fucked up royally. With everything you did aside, you didn't deserve that treatment. You were trying to protect me like you always do. I wish I could be the person to make you happy but that's selfish of me. You deserve much better than me. You deserve to be with someone who won't put you in an impossible situation. Someone who will chose the job over you, others opinions be damned. You deserve a relationship that isn't built upon lies," he squeezed he hand as her eyes welled with fears. "I'm letting you go Livi. I won't stand in the way of your happiness. And you know if you ever need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat," he finished off, pulling her in for a hug. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He loved her enough to walk away because in the end, he knew she'd be just fine.

* * *

**AN: So we had quite a lot happen in this chapter. Mellie almost had Liv fooled but she didn't quite fall it. Poor Karen and Jerry, they were feeling sort of down but Granddad JR came to the rescue as the voice of reason. Liv visited her friend Ella who's offered Liv a hideout if she ever needs it. Fitz and Liv ventured into the waters of co-parenting. And Fitz has decided to let Liv go so she can be happy. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to be better with responding and getting previews out.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	38. Ch 38 Choux Pastry Heart

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: It's our last Scandless Thursday, folks! I'm super excited for next week. I'll keep this short and let you get to reading. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Choux Pastry Heart**

_**Sometimes you win or sometimes you lose**_

_**I don't wanna lose you**_

_**Don't even own you**_

_**I just wanna stay right here**_

_**Until never dawns yeah**_

_**I was just waiting for your answer (Still)**_

_**You made your own apologies**_

_**-Corinne Bailey Rae: Choux Pastry Heart**_

* * *

_**January 10th, 2011  
**_

Olivia zoomed through her house making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Josslyn's bag was packed. She had everything she'd need for nap time and more than one outfit to change into in case of emergencies. Everything was in order but Olivia couldn't help but worry. Logically she knew Josslyn would be perfectly alright but the mom in her couldn't accept it. She'd visited the facility several times over the last year, Huck had done extensive research for her and everything came back as clean as a whistle. She and Fitz couldn't have chosen a better place.

"Maaaama," Josslyn's voice rang for her playpen.

"Yes, Poppet," Olivia asked as she smoothed her grey colored shirt.

"Meeeh and Dah-dee" Josslyn said pointing to her toy phone.

"Don't worry Jossie. Daddy will be calling any minute, okay."

"Oh-ka," Josslyn let out a sigh, causing Olivia to laugh. For someone so tiny, her little one certainly had a lot of personality. Before Olivia could say anything else her phone rang. She quickly made her way to the other room, not wanting to miss the call.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, how are you holding up," his voice greeted.

"I'm fine, great. Joss and I were just talking about you."

"Liv, I know that voice. You're freaking out."

"No. I'm perfectly alright. "

"Go get your iPad," he ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it please," he said kindly.

"Fine," Olivia said, as she went to retrieve her iPad. By perfecting timing, she noticed the had an incoming FaceTime call.

"Good morning," Fitz greeted once she answered it.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"Oh Livi. Josslyn is going to be just fine," he assured.

"I'm learning her with strangers. What if she..."

"Don't worry about any of that. You said you couldn't have designed a better place if you did so yourself. Josslyn will be in capable hands, and you'll have her back in her arms before you know it," he smiled at her.

"How do you do that," she laughed as a calmness washed over her.

"It's a gift," he laughed ," and it might also be that I've been telling myself the same thing all morning."

"So you aren't as calm as you appear," she poked at him.

"Now, Olivia, you know a good politician never reveals his true emotions."

"You make a good point," she nodded. "Let me go to Jossie. I know seeing your face will make her day."

Fitz and Josslyn FaceTime'd for about ten minutes. Mainly Josslyn babbled and sang for him. Of course, she had to show of her new dress to Daddy. After a promise he'd call to check in on Olivia later, he bid them both farewell.

Checking her watch, Olivia gather both her and Josslyn's belongings, loading them into the car. Once everything was set, she scooped Josslyn and Ellie , formally known as Ehla, up and piled into her vehicle. When she dropped Josslyn off, she lingered for a little while. Josslyn's had easily said goodbye to her mommy, ready for story time while Olivia wasn't ready to let go. Once she saw her little one was all squared way, she made it to her car, called Sofia and cried. Her baby girl was growing up. After Sofia calmed her down, Olivia made a coffee run before making her way into the office.

Olivia was distracted most of the day, checking her phone for missed calls that that never came. She was glad they weren't dealing with a major crisis , only business mergers and PR. As promised, Fitz did call to check on her. Although he would never admit it, knowing Josslyn handled the situation better than Liv did calmed his own nerves.

When Olivia picked Josslyn up later that evening, Josslyn came running towards her, something she was scolded for. The teacher reported Josslyn had been an angel. She fit right in and had a few playmates. During the car ride home, Olivia had Josslyn talk about her day. She was able to pull out a few significant words from her little one's babbling, completely enraptured by Joss' musings. When she put Josslyn down for the evening, she poured herself a large glass of wine as a reward for making it through the day. She knew the first day was the hardest and before long it all would be routine.

* * *

**_February 11th, 2011_**

"I don't need to be set up," Olivia said in between bites of her pasta.

"I disagree, Belleza. Either you're bad at reading people or you're purposely sabotaging yourself and given your profession I'd guess it's the latter. You need to get back out there," Armando urged. "Think of it as me returning the favor. Everything with Tanya is going smoothly."

"Fine one date and that's it's. If it doesn't work, that's it!"

"Okay, I can work with that. I just want you to be happy. You're too beautiful to be alone. If we weren't such wonderful friends," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Olivia to laugh.

"As if. You couldn't handle me," she poked at him.

"I'm always up for a challenge," he teased, his golden eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Liv," Olivia head a familiar voice call her name.

"Cy, it's good to see you," she greeted warmly with a kiss on a check.

"Armando Rodriguez, Cyrus Beene", Olivia said quickly as to two mean shook hands. "Cyrus was one of my professors during law school."

"Liv was my brightest pupil. She stole the spot from one of my favorite students," Cyrus beamed with pride, giving Olivia a knowing looked. Until Olivia came along, Fitz had been his favorite student of all time. Even as an undergraduate, Cyrus saw Fitz's potential.

"Olivia is certainly is something special," Armando smiled.

"That she is," Cyrus agreed looking between the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting..."

"No, not at all. Just lunch with a friend," Olivia said knowingly. She could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to determine whether this was a date.

"Yes, just a quick bite before she's off saving the world one crisis at the time," Armando added.

"So this is who I lost my work-wife to," Cyrus added.

"No, you lost your work-wife to Stephen," Olivia corrected.

"You worked together previously?"

"I thought you knew, how rude of me. Cyrus is President Grant's Chief of Staff," Olivia shared and Armando nodded in realization, knowing the grey haired man looked familiar.

"It still isn't the same without her. Despite my and the President's best efforts, she won't come back to the West Wing."

"She certainly is stubborn," Armando agreed.

"'She' is right here," Olivia interjected. "You stop trying to make me look bad in front of my friend," she said to Cyrus. "And you stop agreeing with him. He's a senile old man."

"You wound me, Liv, truly," Cyrus joked as he glanced at his watch. "While I'd love to stay and share more stories about what a pain Liv is, I do have to get back to work."

"It wouldn't be wise to make the President wait," Olivia added.

"Well if he knew who kept me away he's cut me some slack," he smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you," Cyrus shook Armando's hand.

"Same to you," he replied politely.

"Liv, I'll talk to you soon," Cyrus said and she could tell he wanted something.

"What do you want," her eyes narrowed.

"I may need a favor," he answered.

"What kind of favor," Olivia questioned with a raised brow.

"FOF," Cyrus said as he kissed her cheek quickly.

"We'll talk later indeed, and tell President Grant I said hello," Olivia ended as she turned to Armando. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. It's nice seeing you with former colleagues."

"I wouldn't call Cy a colleague. Lots of history there. He's the person who brought me onto the Grant Campaign."

"Thus changing history," Armando finished. "I followed that campaign for the beginning, Olivia. While Grant always had my vote, I saw the changes once you were brought aboard. You were their secret weapon. Langston never stood a chance. "

"I loved it. I've never trade my time on the trail for anything. It led me to where I am today."

* * *

_**February 11th,2011**_

Today was Valentine's Day and Fitz certainly wasn't enjoying the day. Normally he could stomach playing nice with Mellie and pretending they were in love, but not this year. Everything was different how. He was different now. The couple shared breakfast together with their kids before school before going on about their day. Thankfully Cyrus had arranged for it to look like the couple had taken a weekend getaway to California. In actually, Fitz had spent time alone on the ranch and Mellie snuck off with Keith.

Normally Fitz's mood wouldn't be as sour, but he only thought about what Olivia was doing. He imagined she probably had plans for the evening. If he hadn't ruined everything for him, he found a plotted and schemed for them to have been together but that ship had long sailed. To add onto that, Karen has spent most of her morning chattering away about Christian. He found himself envious of his teenage, as he tried to remember a time when his life was that simple. As he sat at his desk, going over a briefing, Cyrus came in with a package.

"Mr. President, this is for you," Cyrus said with a small frown.

"Who is it from," Fitz questioned, look at the unmarked package.

"Olivia," Cyrus said quick and Fitz nodded.

"That'll be all Cyrus. I'll see you at the briefing," Fitz dismissed his chief of staff as he began to open the package. He pulled out several pieces of paper. To most people the pieces of paper held scribbles, but to a father, they were his daughter's art work. His favorite of them was Josslyn's hand print in the shape of a heart. After staring at the art for quite some time, he realized Olivia had included a note.

_Just something to brighten your day from your youngest Valentine._

With that tiny note and bundle of art work, Fitz no longer cared about Olivia's plans. While he would have loved to spend the day with his youngest, he still had Jerry and Karen to spend the evening with. He would take a relaxing evening with his children at any time of day. All he needed was a few words to remind him of that.

* * *

_**February 23rd, 2011**_

"Liv, you have a visitor," Huck announced as Olivia stepped off the elevator. Olivia looked down at her phone and groaned. It wasn't even 8 AM yet.

"Good morning," Cyrus greeted offering a cup of coffee.

"What do you want Cyrus," Olivia asked curtly as she fired up her desktop.

"Someone is grouchy," he said as he sat on her plush tan sofa.

" You deal with my cranky toddler and try not to be grouchy. She makes angry politicians look like a walk in the park," Olivia retorted.

"This is why I never had children."

"Eh," Olivia grunted. "So can I do for you."

"That FOF," Cyrus began.

"If he wants a favor he can ask me himself. It's not as if we aren't on speaking terms."

"It involves his nephew," Cyrus said.

"So it's personal. Yet another reason he should have come to me himself. Could it not wait until this weekend," she asked, knowing they had a Camp David trip planned.

"He originally thought it could but the situation escalated," Cyrus shared.

"Which nephew is it?"

"John."

"Ah, Kat's son. What has he done?"

"He's been accused of plagiarism and they're threatening to kick him out."

"What aren't you telling me," Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"There's a young woman involved. Her name is Jennifer Breamen. They dated for almost a year. She's pregnant, he vowed to take full responsibility for the child but wouldn't marry her..."

"Let me guess, she's the one who reported him for plagiarism."

"Precisely. Claims he's been doing it for a year and that the university has been turning a blind eye because who he is. "

"I'll take care of it. John is a good kid. Isn't this his third year at Dartmouth?"

"Yes."

"Have him come down here. Spring break is two weeks. I'll call Kat tonight."

"Good, what else do you need from me?"

"Sit back here for a while. I'm considering whether to propose this to my team or make it my pet project."

* * *

"Have we been hired by the White House," Quinn asked, the last to enter the room.

"No, The President's nephew is in a bind. We don't have to take this on. It's a case of a bitter, pregnant ex spreading lies," Olivia shared. "We don't have to take this case on."

"No one says no to the President," Quinn muttered.

"Unless you're Olivia," Harrison added.

"John is a good kid. I'd hate to see this ruin his future," Olivia vouched for the young man, ignoring Harrison and Quinn.

"Just tell me, was he trying to abandon her," Abby questioned.

"No. He's willing to support her but doesn't want to marry her," Olivia answered honestly.

"Well I'm in. No one deserves to have their life ruined by a crazy ex," Abby said and Stephen reached out to squeeze her shoulder. Everyone followed Abby's suit. Olivia gave orders wanting no stone left unturned before she returned to Cyrus.

* * *

"What's the verdict," he asked as the typed away in his Blackberry.

"It'll be a joint effort. I'll personally call Kat," Olivia stated as she watched Cyrus place his phone to his ear.

"She'll take care of it...No, it didn't seem to be much of an issue... A little testy," Cyrus said looking in Olivia's direction as she gave him a scowl. "He wants to speak with you."

Before she could respond, her iPhone rang. She looked down at the number and answered the phone, ignoring Cyrus.

"Olivia Pope."

"Ms. Pope, this is Alana. Josslyn seems to have spiked a fever," a soft spoken voice came through the phone.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, 30 at the latest," she says abruptly before sighing loudly. "Tell him that I'll..." but before she could finish, the phone was in her hand. She glared up at Cyrus before placing the phone to her ear.

"Liv," Fitz's voice came out as a question.

"I can't talk. Joss is sick and I have to pick her up. I'll call you later," she said quickly as her mind began to list everything she needed to do.

* * *

Olivia placed a call to the doctor's office. Josslyn's physician was out on vacation, so Olivia requested Armando. When the receptionist rudely relayed there was no room in his schedule she made a personal phone call to her good friend. Apparently he had ample time as two back to back appointments had been cancelled.

"Is she alright," Fitz asked hastily over the phone. He spent most of his day unfocused, worried about his youngest.

"She has an ear infection and a mild cold," Olivia answered as she cradled her daughter's sleeping form in her arms.

"Nothing else?"

"No, that's it. I apologize for being short with you earlier. "

"It's alright; you were making sure Josslyn is taken care of. I can't fault you for that."

"Still, you're her dad. While I get to come home and cradle her that's a luxury you don't have... This is an adjustment for me. It's just been me, and I have to remind myself you are here and you worry just as much as I do."

"Olivia, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand. We're still trying to figure things out and this isn't the most ideal situation," he rationalized.

"I know, I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression. Since the accident it seems that you and I are on different wavelengths and there's this constant miscommunication. I'm only trying to break the cycle."

"Both of us are to blame for that," he sighed. "I initially had called Cyrus because I wanted to thank you for the other night. You didn't have to answer my call."

"It wasn't a big deal, Fitz. You know I don't sleep…We may not but "us" anymore but I'll always be here to advise you."

"I still appreciate it, and I also wanted to thank you for agree with help with John. I would have asked myself but I didn't want it to seem like I was pressuring you."

"Haven't you learned by now I'm not easily pressured into something I don't want? " Olivia chuckled. "John's a good kid, and I'm happy to help. Not to mention, if negative light is shone on your nephew, it reflects poorly on you. And when there's a scandal, people dig Fitz. Last thing you need right now is the American people finding about Josslyn," she reasoned. She didn't want him to know how much she still cared for him. He walked away from her, he freed her and she didn't want to give him false hope.

"I still appreciate it," he said warmly. "I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yes, you'll see me and the little ankle bitter this weekend. I'm sure seeing her daddy will cheer her up."

"I was thinking the opposite. That kid is, god… she can brighten any day. "

"Eh, you weren't with her this morning."

"She was only in a sour mood because she missed me . She is a daddy's girl after all."

"You keep telling yourself that," she laughed softly, not wanting to wake the toddler. "I should probably try to get some sleep while she does. It's going to be a long night."

"Of course," Fitz said hurriedly. "If you want to talk, I'm all ears."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_**February 25th, 2011**_

Olivia stood in her room with the Bluetooth in one ear, and a notepad in her hand as she did a visual check to make sure she had everything.

"Libby... Olivia," Camille's voice rang through the phone.

"Sorry Cami, what where you saying?"

"I wanted to know how your lunch date went."

"It was nice. I had a good time despite being preoccupied and feeling guilty," Olivia shared.

"Hey you have nothing to be guilty about. You know I like FAPOTUS but he's married and..."

"Cami, it has nothing to do with him. I felt guilty because Josslyn is sick and was out on a date," she shook her head to herself.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that either. You had to eat one way or another. It's no as if you left Jossie at home. Aunt Sofi had her for the day to begin with. You deserve to have a nice lunch date," Camille argued. She knew Olivia was tough on herself when it came to Josslyn and at times could be her own worse enemy.

"I know that Camille, and logically I know I couldn't have been with Joss during my lunch but... I couldn't help but worry about her."

"Well of course you're going to worry about her, you're her mother and she's sick. But you going out on a lunch date doesn't make you a bad mom. You're one of the best moms I know, Libby. Stop being so hard on yourself over something so trivial."

"I hate it when you're the voice of reason," Olivia groaned.

"See, you aren't the only Pope who can be brilliant," Camille teased her cousin. "So I need details."

"His name is Akmal Ramirez, he goes by Mel for short," Olivia began.

"Akmal? That doesn't sound like a Latino name," Camille interrupted.

"Neither does Camille," Olivia countered with a smirk in her voice. "His mother is Pakistani and his father is Costa Rican. "

"No need to be a smart ass Olivia but continue."

"He was a professor as George Washington but now he owns his own publishing house. He grew up on Long Island. Has three brothers and four sister..."

"Good god, his mom was pooping out babies left and right," Camille blurted out, erupting laughter from Olivia.

"Look at our grandmother, how many siblings did our parents have and don't get me started on Aunt Shelia and her dozen," Olivia laughed.

"Good point," Camille laughed along.

"Besides the siblings. He's a widower. He got married at eighteen and his wife died a year later," Olivia shared, sobering the moment.

"I don't know what I'd do without Dom," Camille muttered. "That has to rough... Did he pass the gut inspection.

"He seems like a decent guy, and he isn't too bad to look at," Olivia attempted to lighten the mood.

"Now when you say he's not too bad to look at..."

"The man is gorgeous, Cami. He's six one, about two twenty, his eyes are this golden greenish blue, and his smile... His dimples are just, I can't even verbalized. And he has chocolate curls. You know I've always been a sucker for a man with curls and dimples."

"So I take it you'll be having a future date?"

"Perhaps," Olivia pondered for a moment. "He's someone I'd like to know better but I have so much my plate. And I also have to consider the fact, if I do get involved, what does I say about Josslyn's father and why he isn't around."

"Just take one thing at a time Libby."

"But I can't Camille. If he were just some guy who cheated on his wife that'd be one thing... He's the most powerful man on the planet and I could cost him that. If I slip up and say the wrong thing, I could ruin him. No matter what happened between us, F...he is the best man for the job, and I'd hate to tarnish everything he worked so hard for because I got involved with another name," Olivia shared, careful not to mention Fitz's name. Call her paranoid but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Olivia, you need to start putting yourself first. I know you care about him and that you'll always love him but..."

"I am putting myself first. Have you ever considered what my life would be like if people found out? Let's not think about what Joss, my mom, or you would endure."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're practically my sister. You'd be harassed and badgered. People would go digging into your life to find anything and everything because of how close we are... I don't have the luxury of dating like a normal person," she sighed as she peeked in on Josslyn who was restfully sleeping. "It may appear as if I'm trying to hold onto him but I'm not. I have to accept that our lives will always be meshed together. I've come to terms with knowing I won't get the fairy tale but that doesn't give me the right to throw everything to hell."

"I never thought about things that way," Camille hummed. "I'm a perfect world..."

"In a perfect, your parents would still be together, my dad would still be alive, Josslyn's siblings wouldn't have watched their grandmother died from a terrible disease, there's be no war or sickness. He and I would be happy, someone warm and sunny with our children. But this isn't a perfect world Cami."

"Way to be pessimistic."

"Not pessimistic, just accepting the facts. If I fall in love again, get married and have more kids then great. If I not, that's fine too. I have a job I love, a precious daughter I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, and I know there's a powerful man out there who would move heaven and earth for me if I asked to ensure my happiness because that's how much I'm loved. It's not ideal, but it's more than what most people receive in a lifetime."

"When you look at it from that perspective, it isn't so bleak."

"No it isn't so stop worrying about me."

"Now that's impossible. I love you too much."

" I love you too, Camille. Now let me get off this phone so I can load the car and get Josslyn strapped in for the trip."

"Ah the infamous monthly trip. You'll have fun and it'll cheer Jossie up. "

"Keep your fingers crossed."

"I will, now get off the phone!"

"I am, no need to be bossy."

"Stop complaining and kiss my Jossiepoo for me."

"I will," Olivia laughed as she ended her call. There was nothing like talking with Camille. Their conversations were always therapeutic and had a way of putting things into perspective for her.

* * *

The gush of hot air was a great contrast to the harsh winter air. Olivia carried Josslyn's semi-sleeping form into the house, relishing in the warmth. She'd timed the trip for Josslyn to need her medicine around the time they'd arrive to Camp David. She was thankful that Josslyn had slept most of the trip and that she didn't have to deal with the little one's crankiness.

"Here, let me take her," Fitz appeared in front of Olivia, startling her, thus waking Josslyn.

"Great," muttered Olivia as Josslyn began to whimper.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you saw me," Fitz apologized as he took his daughter into his arms.

"No, I didn't see you," she responded. "I hope she calms down," Olivia said as Josslyn's crying increased. " I need her calm enough to take medicine."

"Hey, Honeybee. What are the tears for," Fitz's voice came soothingly.

"Da-dee," Josslyn cried, her fist clenching his shirt.

"You don't feel well do you, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead. "Well Mommy's going to get you some medicine, and then Daddy's going to singing to you until you go to sleep."

"Eh-lee! Eh-lee," Josslyn cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get Ellie for you," Fitz promised as he looked at Olivia who was searching through a bag for the stuffed animal.

After what felt like a lifetime, Olivia took handed Ellie over to Josslyn which calmed the little one down considerably. After feeding her and giving her medicine, Fitz kept his promised, singing and rocking her. Unfortunately it seemed to keep the little girl up instead of putting her to sleep. Olivia stated that she was fighting to stay awake, and that she was more than likely glad to be in his presence.

"Aside from handling this cranky one, how did your day go," Fitz asked as Josslyn's eyes began to flutter.

"It was a busy day. We've been digging into Jennifer's background and I've been handling some PR. I also had a lunch date," Olivia shared, surprising Fitz.

"Date as in a casual business date or date as in..."

"Date as a meeting a friend of friend for lunch type of date. He was nice, I enjoyed myself."

"That's good," Fitz nodded, peeking down at Josslyn. "I'm glad you're dating."

"Honestly," Olivia questioned, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Fitz didn't answer her. Instead, he placed Josslyn's form in the portable crib.

"Honestly, I have no right to be upset with you. I'm married, you're single. You hurt me, and I hurt you. Like I told you before, I'm always going to be here but I can't fool myself into think there's going to be an us. The sooner I accept that and move on, the better off we'll both be."

"I never thought is hear you say that," Olivia said.

"That's the therapy talking. I've done a lot of soul searching. It's done me some good," his tone honest.

"That's good. I only want what's best for you. We've both made mistakes. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm as much as fault as you are," she looked at him solemnly.

"Olivia..."

"Just let me speak. What you said, it hurt. You hit deep and it cut like a knife. Nothing will excuse what you said but if you're taking the effective and accepting your wrongs, then so can I. I planted those thoughts in your mind. You never viewed us as they couple but I constantly fed you that line as a form of escapism," her word flowed out. "Whenever you'd mention us having a future together, I'd use that excuse. I was scared, scared of what people would think of me, and I projected those fears onto you. And if we're being honest here, I know the only reason you even said what you did is because of what I said," she tilted her head to the side.

"The one thing you were afraid of, I threatened to throw in your face so you did the same. You'll never be able to understand what those words meant to me because you've never had those struggles. It's something you'll never have to endure. While what you said and what I said aren't equal, we both had the same intent. It's not fair of me to make you jump threw all these hoops, to pretend that what I've done never happened because it did. Just like you've repeatedly apologized to me, I should have apologized to you. Your wrongs don't erase mine. I know you don't believe what you said because if you did, that would be everything was a lie. When I look at Josslyn, I know I was right about you. I know you're the name I always thought you were, just a little more flawed."

"Thank you, Livi," he hugged her briefly, inhaling her scent. "Just thank you for saying that," he said as he let her go, staring into her dark orbs. Her apology meant the world to him. Knowing she still believe him, despite his flaws was more than he could have asked for. Knowing that made losing a "them" a tad more bearable, because he hadn't completely lost her, even if she wasn't his to have.

* * *

_**AN: So Liv is dating, isn't it great. She and Fitz have talked things out. Joss is in daycare. And wasn't Fitz's Valentine's day package adorable. And we got a little Cami, didn't you miss her. **__**The FOF ( Friend of Fitz), stole that from Shonda. What do you think about the issue with Fitz's nephew. Remember Liv's warning to Camille, when the digging starts, things can get bad. ...**__**Buckle your seatbelts folks, things are getting bumpy. With that said, who's ready for next Thursday * raises hand* Next update should be Saturday to celebrate my birthday so be on the lookout. Thanks for reading and reviewing**_

_**twitter: babycakebriauna**_

_**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**_


	39. Ch 39 Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Things are about to get real messy real fast. And don't worry, Mel won' t be around for too long. Thanks for all the B-Day wishes. You're all awesome.**

* * *

**__Chapter 39: Gives You Hell**

**_When you see my face _**  
**_Hope it gives you hell_**

**_- All American Rejects: Gives You Hell_**

* * *

**_March 3rd, 2011_**

"Cliff driving, really," Olivia asked as she swished her wine around in her glass. She and Mel were on their fifth date. Usually they'd meet during lunch. Tonight, however, he invited her over to his condo for dinner. She been pleasantly surprised by his culinary skills.

"Yes, cliff driving. My aunt lived near Olympia area of Washington, and one of the things they do is cliff dive. My cousins and I used to do it every summer," Mel shared.

"And now?"

"Everyone once in a while but I'm not as young as I once was," he shared jokingly.

"Can't say I've ever been cliff driving. Camille and I used to go parasailing and jet skiing all the time. I prefer parasailing because it gives you a lovely view but jet skiing gets the adrenaline pumping."

"I've never been parasailing but I have to agree with you on the jet skiing."

"You've never been parasailing? You're missing out."

"I guess you'll have to take me one day," he flashed her a dimpled grin.

"You'd love that wouldn't you," Olivia teased, before she continue, her iPhone vibrated. "Will you excuse me for a moment," she stood up to take the call.

"Hi Ma," she greeted Sofia, "is everything alright with Joss."

"She's just fine. She wanted to talk to you before she went to sleep, you know the routine," Sofia said as she looked at Josslyn who was pulling at her curls.

"Put her own. You know I always have time for her," Olivia said as she listened to Josslyn in the background. "Hi Poppet."

"Hi Ma-mee," Josslyn's voice came brightly. "Meeeh and Eh-lee seep. No ma-mee seep."

"That's right baby girl. You and Ellie are going to go to sleep. You're both going to be good for Nana, right?"

"Yes! Meeeh, Ellie wuv Nana, goo-da Nana Meeeh!"

"That's a good girl. And in the morning, mommy is taking you play with Susie. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yess! Meeeh pay."

"Yes, you'll play but you have to sleep first."

"Meeeh seep."

"Good girl. Mommy loves you, Poppet," her voice soft.

"Wuv ma-mee," Josslyn said which as followed by a smacking noise that Olivia knew as Josslyn blowing her kisses.

"Lots of kisses for you also. Now, night night," Olivia smiled through the phone.

"Alright Libby, I'll let you get back to your date," Sofia said.

"I'll see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Sofia responded before the line went dead.

"Sorry about that," Olivia said to she took her seat.

"Don't apologize. You're a mom first. I understand that. However, I do have a question for you."

"If you're lucky, I may have an answer for you."

"Josslyn's father, is he around?"

"He is but that situation is complicated," Olivia answered, straightening up in her seat.

"I apologize if I overstepped, I was just curious."

"No it's fine. The situation is unusual that's all. "

"I understand, forget I asked. So tell me more about your summers with Camille," Mel asked as he leaned back in his seat, thinking of it as wise to stay in light waters. Olivia Pope didn't date, and the fact that she'd made an exception for spoke volumes. Whoever Josslyn's father was had to be a fool to have let her go in his book.

* * *

**_March 7th, 2011_**

Olivia heard Huck's voice and she knew John had arrived. She'd wanted to meet him at her place in fear the press would catch wind but he was adamant about coming to her office. She'd cancelled a lunch date with Mel in order to meet the young man, as much as she enjoyed Mel's company, her loyalties would always lie with Fitz.

"John, it's good to see you again," Olivia gave a small smile.

"You too, although I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Let's go into my office," Olivia guided, as she looked at Abby who was staring them down.

"Do you think you can help me," John asked nervously once the door closed.

"I do but you have to be completely honest with me. You can't leave anything out," her tone stern.

"Whatever you need. I just want this mess sorted out. I never thought Jen would do something like this and now she's threatening to keep me away from the baby if I don't marry her," John shared and Olivia's heart broke for him. He may not have said it but it was evident from the look in his face and the tone of his voice that he cared for this baby.

"Have you talked to your uncle about this?"

"No, I don't want to burden him."

"John, if anyone can help you with parental rights it's him. You know how passionate he is about father's rights specifically," Olivia urged. "He has a lot of friends and you know he's willing to do anything to help."

"Okay, I'll tell him," John nodded, fidgeting with a button on his shirt.

"Good. Now I need you tell me everything about your relationship with Jennifer," Olivia instructed. She had a foundation to start having as Huck had collected information for social media, and Harrison has sweet talked some of Jennifer's friends. Once she'd gotten John comfortable, she traded place with Stephen, having him speak in the young man instead, hoping to gain more information with a male present.

"That's everything, all of it," John said as he took a swig of soda.

"Good, this is a lot to work with. Everything goes as planned, the heavy stuff should be squared away. The goal is to get Jennifer to recant her statement... I know you're a little reluctant but I can't stress how important is it for you to speak with your uncle. The sooner you get your custody arrangements written down in black and white the better."

" I will, this is my child," his tone firm, reminding Olivia of Fitz. "This isn't how I imagined my spring break going."

"You hang in there, John," Olivia offered a kind smile as he stood.

"Thanks," he said just as his eyes landed on a photo behind Liv's desk. It was one of her and his uncle. It appeared to have been a state dinner, the two wore wide smiles as they posed for the camera. What stood out to him was the picture besides it. Olivia was holding a blonde haired, grey eyed child. It appeared the little girl was waving at and there was no doubt in his mind that this was his younger cousin he'd overheard his parents discussing during thanksgiving.

"Adorable baby. Reminds me of Karen as a baby. Hopefully she and my little one will be close friends," John said simply, making it obvious he knew, but also that he was accepting of his cousin. "I'll see you later, Olivia."

* * *

_**March 9th, 2011**_

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, that harsh Chicago wind had blown, as she walked into the restaurant. This was certainly one of the downsides of her job, having to travel and leave Josslyn. While Olivia knew it was be worse if she wasn't working for herself, she still didn't see it as her favorite task. Luckily, it hadn't taken much to convince Jennifer to meet with her. She spotted the young woman at the bar and quickly made her way across the room.

"Miss Breamen," Olivia called and Jennifer's black hair wiped in her direction.

"Ms. Pope," Jennifer said coldly.

"Are you ready to be seated," Olivia asked as she looked from Jennifer to the hostess.

"Certainly."

The two women followed the hostess into a private dining area Olivia had requested when she's made reservations. She agreed to Jennifer's terms of meeting somewhere public, close to her parents' home in Evanston but she needed to retain some privacy, not knowing how Jennifer would react.

Olivia let the first half of the meeting flow smoothly. She let Jennifer eat, asking questions about her pregnancy and visit home. She could tell she young woman was guarded and had something up her sleeve but doesn't quit place her finger on it. As soon as Jennifer received her dessert, Olivia cut to the chase.

"You know I'm not here to stuff you with food and hear about your dog Sox, as adorable as he may be."

"I can assume John sent you," Jennifer said as she placed her fork on the table.

"Who my client is isn't important at this moment. However, what is important is clearing up these false allegations you've been spreading about your child's father. Do you think ruining his academic career is going to gain you points with?"

"If he thinks he can knock me up and brush me aside, he's got another thing coming."

"Now Jennifer, John isn't trying to abandon you. There are ways to support and raise a child without being married."

"I'm not you Ms. Pope. I want go into the shadows and hide with my child," Jennifer said and while her facial expression remained unfazed, Olivia was taken aback by her words.

"Excuse. I'm not certain I know what you mean," Olivia shot back.

"You Ms. Pope, I spent my holiday here in Illinois with John's family since my parents were vacationing in Italy. I was surprised to wake up one night to here his mother and aunt discussing his newest cousin. At first I assumed one of Nancy's children was pregnancy; however, I heard not only President Grant's name but yours as well," Jennifer confessed, and Olivia bite her inner cheek as panic threatened to take over.

"Now at first I thought I misheard them and brushed the experience off. But when I was pregnant and John refused to marry me, I did some digging. I know you and your daughter spent the holiday in California with President Grant," Jennifer began.

"Did you know I visited a few other friends, Jennifer? The Grants are close family friends, why wouldn't I spent the holiday with them."

"You see, that's what I thought at first too, until I saw pictures. Your daughter favors the Grant children and John's grandmother. I also know she's named after the late Mrs. Grant."

"Once again Jennifer, all things at happen to be coincidences."

"Say what you want Ms. Pope but I know the truth and I'm sure the American people would love to know also."

"And what might this truth be," Olivia challenged.

"That you are the mother of President Grant's love child," Jen stated firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"You know Jennifer, it's one thing to spread lies about the father of your child but it's another to spread them about the president. He is the most powerful man on this planet and I sure he wouldn't take kindly to you attempting to smear his reputation."

"That may be true but you and I both know all it takes is one word to the media. There has always been speculation about the President and First Lady. And there was buzz in gossip rags when he was first elected that the two of you would make a lovely couple. What is the term TIME magazine used its spread about you and Mrs. Grant... The Two Mrs. Grants: Two Leading Ladies behinds the Commander in Chief," Jennifer stated.

"Jennifer I'm not sure if you listened to the words you chose but "gossip rags" and "speculation" aren't much to stand on. These claims would be discredited so quickly and they wouldn't help you when it came to settling custody for your little one," Olivia's eyes wandering the the girl's abdomen. "Judges don't take kindly to pettiness. "

"That's what you say Ms. Pope but one comparison of President Grant and your daughter would be proof enough but if I get what I want, I can follow suit just like you did."

"Are you trying to blackmail my client, Jennifer. Let me warn you, that wouldn't be wise," Olivia's tone darkened.

"Blackmail is an ugly word. I like to think of it as insurance for me and my baby. John as one day to decided whether he wants to marry me. If he says no, then I'm going to the press with my story Ms. Pope. And for your daughter's, I hope he chooses wisely. Then again, these Grants seem to stick together so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Jennifer ended, beginning to stand but Olivia reached across the table to stop her.

"I think you should reconsider you demands Ms. Breamen. It's one thing to declare war on John or even the President. But when you bring my child into it, you make it personal. I have friends in many places, friends that can make it difficult for you to find employment or even step outside your apartment. You aren't the first people who's attempted to harm my daughter in some capacity, and I'll share a little secret with you: things didn't end to well for them," her tone sharp and eyes fierce. "Just some food for thought Ms. Breamen," Olivia stood from the table as Jennifer's face paled as she caught onto what Olivia was implying.

"I'll give you some time to reconsider your options; you do have my number. I know how pregnancy hormones can get the best of you at times. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow, I'll be filing a custody petition and extortion charges against you on John's behalf behalf. Enjoy the rest of your spring break," Olivia smirked to hide the fear the was racing through her body. She and Fitz were finally on good terms, his administration was running smoothly, and Josslyn was adjusting well. She'd be damned if she let some young girl, try to destroy her child's life. Whether Jennifer knew it or not, she's just become Olivia Pope's number one enemy.

"Cy, we have a problem."

* * *

As soon as Olivia arrived back to DC she made her way to Camp David. Via conference call she checked in with her team to see of there were any new developments. Once she'd received an update, she called Sofia and informed her an emergency had arisen and she would be later than you. When she arrived to Camp David, she found Kathleen, her husband John Sr. , Mellie, Fitz, John, and Cyrus all convened in one of the offices. After exchanging pleasantries, Olivia filled them in on what was going on.

"Let me make sure I'm understanding this," Mellie began. "John's ex is threatening to go public about this plagiarism scandal and is threatening to expose your affair?"

"Correct," Olivia nodded.

"How does she even know about Josslyn? How do you know," Cyrus asked Johnny.

"I have no clue how Jen knows. I never mentioned it. I heard Mom and Dad during Thanksgiving."

"And Jennifer claims she overheard Kat and Nance discussing it during Christmas. "

"That damn Nancy," Mellie hissed.

"What's the plan," John asked.

"We wait to see if she follows through with her plan or if she reconsiders," Olivia said.

"And if she doesn't reconsider," Fitz finally spoke, his eyes locking with Olivia. She appear calm and controlled but he could see underneath it all she was as nervous as he was.

"We do damage control, discredit her. Claim she has an axe to grind because John won't marry her and now she's lashing out. And we'll have his attorney bring charges against her," Olivia rattled off, looking away from Fitz, not wanting to crack.

"Uncle Tripp, Olivia I'm so sorry for..." Johnny began.

"Johnny, you've done nothing wrong," Fitz assured.

"Your uncle is right. You're not to blame. You focus on building a case with your attorney and preparing for this baby. We'll handle the rest," Olivia added.

"So now is a waiting game," John Sr. questioned.

"In a sense, yes. We don't know what she's going to do but my team and I can prep you on what to do in case she does go public," Olivia answered effortlessly.

"I need to take a walk," Johnny stated, quickly leaving the room. Kat stood to follow him but her husband stopped her.

"Let him be."

"You know what, I need some air," Kathleen left and John Sr. followed her, knowing that if he didn't follow her, things would only get worse.

"This couldn't have come at a better time," Mellie said sarcastically once her in-laws left.

"Is there something I don't know," Cyrus and Olivia asked at the same time.

"He hasn't tell you," Mellie looked at them in shock. "You didn't even tell Liv," she turned to Fitz. She looked to Olivia specifically and uttered words that left everyone speechless. "He's asked me for divorce."

* * *

**AN: This was short but a lot happened. Will Jen change her mind? Will Fitz & Mellie actually get a divorce? What will Liv & Cy's reactions be? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	40. Ch 40 Life is Short

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal**

**AN: So 40th, yippee! This is a shorter update but important. Olivia in OG mode and Livi mode. More Olitz moments coming, I promise...**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Life is Short**

_**Yeah the cookie crumbles but in who's hand?**_

_**All things said and all things done**_

_**- Butterfly Boucher**_

Olivia stared at Fitz, shocked by Mellie's revelation. Olivia knew he was making changes in his life but he wasn't expecting him to ask for a divorce. She couldn't figure out if he was looking for political suicide or if he didn't give a damn anymore.

"Have you lost your mind," Cyrus roared at Fitz. "You're the President, you can't get a divorce!"

"This doesn't concern you," Fitz argued.

"Doesn't concern me. My job is to keep you in office. You getting a divorce is one of the quickest ways out of the Oval Office!"

"Cyrus," Olivia finally spoke.

"Oh and I bet you're loving this. You and him and the baby can live in some fantasy land while the rest of us deal with this fuckery," he lashed out.

"Cyrus, that's enough! Olivia doesn't know anything and isn't involved. She's dating," he said, taking Cyrus and Mellie off guard.

"Cyrus, I have very little patience or tolerance for bullshit. You came to me for help and now my daughter's life is on the brink of being hell. So unless you have a solution, shut the hell up," Olivia yelled, taking him by surprise.

"You can't get divorced, not right now," Olivia turned to Fitz. "I have a feeling Jennifer won't be changing her mind."

"She doesn't have a leg to stand on," Cyrus said.

"Newsflash Cyrus, they have a child. Living, breathing proof of her allegations. It wouldn't take the long for any of his rivals to figure that out," Mellie interjected.

"Jennifer reminds me of Mellie. Nothing is to stand in her way of getting what she wants, consequences and collateral be damned," Olivia added. "With that said, there's very little doubt in my mind that she won't go public."

"Then all hell will break loose," Fitz sighed.

"The two of you need to sit down and prepare the kids. Fitz, you to call JR and Nancy to warn them. Mellie, if the story breaks, you need to instruct your parents and siblings not to speak to the press. "

"And what will you do? You can only hide Josslyn for so long. It's not as if you can deny her existence," Mellie questioned. She knew having Josslyn complicated the situation. If they're wasnt a baby, they could simply discredit Jennifer, but people knew Olivia has a child. There are records, documents, and photographs proving she did.

"I'm taking the same course of action you are."

"I could always admit to having an affair, take control of the situation before Jennifer goes public, " Fitz suggested and Cyrus sighed loudly.

"Because admitting to the American public that you can't keep it in your pants or use a condom is going to help this situation."

"Would you shut the hell up," Fitz slammed his hand on the table. "You are the only person in this room who isn't in jeopardy of losing everything and yet your the most opinionated. Unless what you have to say is going to help, I don't want to hear another word from you. I swear Cyrus, if you test me, I'll call James and personally help him with the adoption process," Fitz threatened and Cyrus swallowed hard.

"I have a plan," Olivia announced and all eyes snapped towards her. "It's farfetched but we can make it work."

"What is it," Mellie questioned. As she'd sat at the table, she's been trying the cook up a solution but nothing would do because of Josslyn.

"We'll say Fitz was my sperm donor," Olivia said boldly and Cyrus' eyes bulged but he remained silent.

"Look I know it's farfetched but it's the only thing that will work. There is no denying Josslyn is your child. If anyone where to request a DNA, there's no way around it expect for forging the results and publicly denying Fitz fathered her..."

"I'd never do that," he interrupted. Olivia could convince him to do many things but denying their child wouldn't be one of them.

"We can say that this occurred over the Christmas holiday out in California," she continued. She'd spent the week after Christmas before her pregnancy in California, splitting her time been the ranch and Ella's. "We can say I confided in Mellie about wanting kids but being single and not wanting to adopt just yet. She spoke to Fitz and after a lot of thought, it was agreed he'd be a sperm donor."

"How do we explain the lack of documentation," Mellie asked. She knew people would dig into Olivia's medical records and finances.

"I have a guy that can handle that."

"What about the trust fund, JR set up. If Fitz is only a sperm donor then why would his father give your child inheritance," Cyrus threw out, figuring it was safe to speak. The knew when to pick his battles and going up against Olivia and Fitz wouldn't be wise on his part.

"Dad is big on family," Fitz threw out. "Once he found I'd fathered a child, even if I wasn't raising her; he felt the need to be apart of her life."

"I think it can work. I was able to convince people I had a miscarriage. Certainly people will buy into Fitz being a sperm donor. We've always said Olivia is like family and that we'd do anything for her. Billy is gone so there's no proof of an affair," Mellie rationalized.

"I need to talk to Kat, John, and Johnny before I head back to my office. Call a car for the kids, talk to them and I'll handle things on my part," Olivia instructed.

"I'll call the nanny," Mellie said.

"And I'll call for a car," Cyrus said pulling out his blackberry.

"Can you give me a moment with Olivia," Fitz asked but they could tell by the tone of his voice there was no room for negotiation.

"Are you okay Liv? I'm not referring to The Great Olivia Pope. I'm asking about you, Josslyn's mom, my...my Livi," he asked as he stood before her. He could see the hesitation and fear behind her dark orbs.

"I have to be. I can't... I don't have time to be that person, Fitz. One wrong move, one slip up and this all could go to hell," she answered honestly, slightly letting her guard down. It was the first time since Christmas that things had felt somewhat normal between them.

"If things get out of hand and you need a place to hide out, the house in Cambridge is free for you to use," Fitz offered kindly.

"That wouldn't be too wise, all things considered. While your offer is sweet, I have a place to get away to," she assured.

"What are you going to do about Jennifer?"

"Don't you worry about her. The less you know the better," Olivia responded in a tone that scared Fitz. He'd never seen her look that way before. "She threatened Josslyn, she threatened our daughter. I will tolerate quite a bit, but the potential loss of Josslyn happiness and safety isn't one of them. I don't care who that girl is or what she thinks she can hold over my head, because when I'm done with her she'll regret the day she laid eyes on John. "

"Liv," Fitz placed his hands on her shaking form. "Just take a deep breath and calm yourself," he instructed and received a nod. He ran his hands down her shoulders until her breathing regulated. "There you go... Are you certain you want to go this route?"

"Yes. I'm doing this to protect our daughter, but Fitz I need you by my side," she met his gaze. "Promise me... promise me that you'll stick to the plan. I know you said you'd never deny me or what we had but you have to," she pleaded.

"Livi, I..."

"Please... If not for me, do it for Josslyn. It's one thing if she's the child you fathered to help a dear friend, but it's another of she's your secret love child. I need you Fitz. I can't do this without you being on board. Please tell me you are," her voice cracked as she swallowed her tears. She could let their live destroy their lives. She could imagine get daughter living her entire life as a secret love child.

"I promise... I know this is for the best but Liv... If this becomes too much, if you want to face the music all you have to do is say so. You know I'm always in your corner," he swore as he resisted the urge to kiss her. She was vulnerable and exposed, on the brink of losing it all and he only wanted to comfort her. Instead, his hand brushed her cheek and she pressed her face into his palm. "You're still wearing your ring," he commented as he looked down at her hand but didn't receive a comment.

"Just... One minute. Before I go put on my white and we rewrite history. Before we go back to being former lovers and Josslyn's parents. Just one moment where we're just Fitz and Livi," Olivia requested and Fitz nodded.

His arms pulled her in and she melted into his touch. There she was safe and everything was right in the world. There was nothing she couldn't do because even if he didn't verbalize it, Fitz believed in her. He was trusting her with his life: he was putting his job, his reputation, his heart on the line once again and was trusting her to return them to him in good condition. More importantly, he was looking beyond the last six months to comfort and support her.

"You're good," Fitz asked, reluctantly pulling away from her and she gave him a silent nod. "I have faith in you Livi. One of the things I admire the most about you is your drive and determination. You never let anyone stand in your way…Go put on your white hat and save the day," he kissed her forehead and gave an encouraging smile. That simple gesture alone was all Olivia needed to put things in perspective. It calmed her fears and reminded exactly why she was willing to risk everything, and spend the rest of her life living a lie to stop the cookie from crumbling right before their eyes.

* * *

**AN: Not sure if any of you read my tweets but I do leave hints.. (ie...sperm donor) Only Liv could come up with that plan and pull it off. Will she need it? Is Jen going to change her mind? Does Liv still wearing her ring mean she won't be dating Mel much longer? Didn't you love Liv & Fitz putting Cy in his place. I sure did. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	41. Ch 41 All Falls Down

**Disclaimer: I only hold an unhealthy Scandal addiction**

**AN: Happy Scandalous Grey's Day! You all are amazing, truly amazing. 800 reviews in 40 chapters. *hugs* Thanks for sticking around for so long. Some of you ask why Jen wants to get married so desperately. She sees Johnny and she sees money, power, and a secure future. Now let's see what Jenny decided to do. **

* * *

**Chapter 41: All Falls Down**

_**Oh when it all, it all falls down**_

_**I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down**_

_**Kanye West: All Falls Down**_

* * *

_**March 10th, 2011**_

_**"President's Grant alleged secret love child."**_

_**"Olivia Pope's sex affair with President Grant."**_

_**"Did crisis management fixer, Olivia Pope have an affair with the President?"**_

_**"You'll never guess which White House staff member, Olivia Pope had an affair with!"**_

Headline after headline ran across the TV screen as Olivia flipped through the channels. Olivia had hoped to hear from Jennifer, wanting her gut to be wrong for once. It was a circus. She could tell from security cameras that press were camped outside her townhouse. There was a swarm of cameras just across the street from her office, making it difficult for her to sneak out. Luckily, Armando had already agreed to pick Josslyn up from daycare and take her Sofia. She just hoped she could make it there undetected. Everything was falling down ,and Olivia only hoped their play would be enough to lift it back up.

* * *

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Olivia sat down next to her mother. She could tell this situation was taking a toll on Sofia.

"Libby, there's no need to apologize," Sofia grasped her daughter's hand.

"Yes there is," Olivia said. "The things they're saying about you and about Daddy," Olivia shook her head.

"Look, I knew this day would come. What they're saying about me and your father, I know it isn't true. Does it hurt to see my husband's memory twisted and tarnished to fit a specific agenda, most definitely. What hurts most is what's they're saying about you and Josslyn," Sofia confessed. "You haven't made the wisest decisions when it's come to relationship with her father; however, that does not justify the treatment you've received. I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"I am so proud of you , Olivia. Not for what you've done but what you're doing. You're being the person Dad and I raised you to be. You're facing things head on. Every day you tackle the press, the ridicule, and the angry in stride. You aren't hiding. You're walking out into the world everyday with your head held high," Sofia paused as she watched the tears silently roll down her daughter's cheeks.

"Libby," Sofia brushed on of the tears away. "As a woman, as a wife I can never consciously condone your relationship or your actions. But as a mother, I respect what you're doing for your daughter. You're making sure she doesn't have to suffer due to your actions. You are trying to give her the most stable life she could possibly have. For that, you will always have my support," she assured as Olivia leaned against her shoulder. "No matter what those people say about you, you're a good mother and you're a good person."

* * *

The next few days would be brutal. They couldn't react too quickly to the news or they'd raise suspicion. It was crucial for Fitz to act as if nothing had happened. While Olivia spent her time to deflect the attention towards her firm, Jennifer was milking the attention she was receiving. She was claiming John was just like his uncle, wanting to sweep his dirty little secret under the rug. It infuriated to hear the girl speak but with each interview, Olivia thought of a new ways to get revenge.

John had followed Olivia's instructions by having his attorney file the petition for custody as well as the charges for extortion. Not only did he have emails and text messages but a voicemail of her agreeing to grant him custody if he married her. She then went on to list the consequences of her demands. Once this audio was leaked, her creditability was torn to shreds; however, the damage was done as far as Liv and Fitz were concerned.

* * *

_**March 14th, 2012**_

"_Now Beth, there's more to this alleged Presidential sex scandal, is there not?"_

"_Yes, Peter. The baby involved in the car crash with Miss Pope in late August is reported to be Pres. Grant's daughter with Miss Pope. Several people have come forward claiming to have witnessed several 'intimate' moments between the President and Miss Pope at the hospital. It is also said the President would bring food for the nurses and fellow patients as a bribe to keep quiet," Beth reported._

* * *

_**March 16th, 2012**  
_

"Mr. President, I think it would be appropriate for you to make a statement," Cyrus sighed. It was as if he phones never stopped to ringing. From his office phone, to his private and personal cell phone. Surely, Cyrus would have details if the allegations were true. After all, those three were a well-oiled machine. If that wasn't enough, he was hearing talk of an ethics committee.

"I'll make a brief statement tomorrow morning but that's it. I have a country to run," Fitz said. He had to be extra cautious about what he said. He knew people would say or do anything if the price was right.

"Do you know what you'll say," Cyrus asked cautiously. Ever since the adoption threat, he walked on pins around the president.

"I'll jot a few things down. My goal is to be as sincere and honest as I possibly can. Not to mention I want to clear Olivia's name," he said fiercely.

He'd come a dread getting on the Internet or watching the news. Every nasty thing Olivia had predicted would happen did. Her name and reputation was being dragged through the mud. Every aspect of her life and her employment for the Grant Administration was being critiqued, analyzed and judged.

"I spoke with her today. She's doing well. You know Liv, nothing gets her down," Cyrus relayed and Fitz cringed. He knew Olivia had to be holding on by a thread, and it killed him not to comfort her. "They're taking the same approach we are. "

"Good to hear. If you'll excuse me, I need to check up on John to make sure everything is going well with him," Fitz said as she headed towards is private study. He'd worked with many men who were in his nephew's position, but this was different. This was his sister's first son. He'd been there for his christening, watching him grow, and had often been an ear to him when he felt his parents didn't understand. This was personal.

"Hey Johnny," Fitz greeted.

"Uncle Tripp, it's so good to hear your voice," the young man sighed.

"I'm hanging in there. Olivia is great. She came back to school with me for the hearing about this plagiarism fiasco," he shared with his uncle.

"That's Liv for you. That woman is a God send," Fitz stated as he unlocked his desk and picked up a picture of him, Liv and the kids from the holiday.

"How is everything on your end? I've been hounded by the press but I refuse to say anything."

"Don't you worry about me. What kind of presidency would I have if I didn't have some type of scandal, right?" Fitz joked. He knew Johnny felt guilty and was attempting to make light of the situation.

"Uncle Tripp, this is serious..."

"Look kiddo... I know you feel guilty but you don't have to be. Jennifer made her choice and Liv & I made ours. You focus on you, school, and your impending little one. Everything will work itself out."

"How can you be so optimistic about all of this?"

"I have faith, and in times like this... When everything is complete chaos, the best peace of mind is to have a little faith."

* * *

**March 17th, 2011**

"Finally you call me back! I swear, I've been getting Facebook messages, tweets, and phone calls wanting to know if any of this is true."

"Hello to you too, Cami. I'm sure you've noticed I've been rather busy. Between helping John, assuring my clients I'll be able to take care of them, and sorting out my own fiasco, I haven't had much free time."

"How are you? Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Ask your crazy ass grandmother to stop calling me," Olivia joked.

"Eh, no can do. I'm staying out of that one. I thought you already spoke with her?"

"You know her, she reads every damned gossip rag and watches every gossip show out there. With each new lie, I get a phone call," Olivia shook her head at her grandmother's charades.

"I'm not surprised. Ella es loca! How is Jossie?"

"Oh, she's just great. I'm not sure if you've seen the new pictures but she blew a kiss to the cameras today. She loved the attention, me not so much," Olivia sighed.

She had chosen the taken the money she received from Fitz and hired a security guard. The press and paparazzi was getting out of control and more than anything she wanted to ensure Josslyn was safe.

"She is certainly a little charmer who loves being the center of attention. She must get that from her father," Camille joked.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

"Libby, do you need me?"

"If I said no, I'd be lying," Olivia sighed. She would love nothing more than to have Camille by her side but she'd never dream of asking her to disrupt her life. "But... Cami, this is something I have to handle on my own. I had you all of summer and a good portion of fall and to be honesty, I needed you more then than I do now. Everything will work itself out."

"You know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, this is why I love you."

"Love you too, Libby. You know only someone who loves you could put up with you and all your drama. "I'm sure this ran Mel away," Camille joked and Olivia cursed under her breath.

"I forgot about Mel. He's left messages but I've been extremely busy. It seems as soon as my head hits the pillow it's time for me to start all over again. I think the most sleep I've gotten since the story broke was five hours."

"Libby," Camille's tone chastised.

"Look, don't fuss over me. I'll get some sleep soon and I'll call Mel also."

* * *

"Have you seen these," Cyrus waltzed into Fitz's office, drawing his attention from his note pad.

"No, Cy. What is it now," Fitz sighed. He'd had enough of the press and their assumptions.

"Just look at them," Cyrus placed a folder on his desk.

Fitz flipped it open and smiled briefly. It was a picture of Josslyn, pressed tightly against her mother. Despite the falling snow, and Olivia's firm grip, the little one was waving and smiling. The picture warmed his heart until he took in the surrounding. He could see the press in the back, and that had to have been how someone had gotten such a clear picture of Josslyn.

"What the hell is this, Cy?"

"I thought it might pull you out of this damned foul mood. "

"Yes because I picture of my daughter and her mother being hounded by the press is going to brighten my day. Clearly such things make me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"You're missing the point her. Just focus on her. She's happy, she's smiling, and she's healthy. Isn't that all any parent wants for his child," Cyrus stared at Fitz. "Look, this kid is a trooper. Any other baby would have been terrified of all the cameras and people but not her. Smiles, not tears. So Mr. President, take a cue from your youngest and follow suit. Be a trooper, push through the BS show the American people these allegations aren't going to get you down."

* * *

_**March 18th, 2011**_

_"If you haven't heard, President Grant has made an official announcement about his relationship with former White House Communication's Director Olivia Pope. Here's a part of the clip."_

_**"... Olivia Pope is not nor has she ever been my mistress. She's someone I care a great deal for and hold the utmost respect for. She has been a true friend and confidant to myself and Mellie. It saddens me to see her good name and reputation tarnished due to malicious lies..."**_

_"Well Mary, what do you think?"_

_"His statement was sincere. You could tell it wasn't rehearsed._

_However, I am a little skeptical. He never addressed this alleged child. We already know that birth records show Olivia Pope gave birth in September of 2010 to a Josslyn Aria Pope. If you look at this picture found via Facebook of the child with the Grant children, which is said to be at Karen's dance recital, you can see the resemblance between the three," Mary pointed out as a cropped picture of Karen, Josslyn and Jerry appeared on the screen._

"_She does look like the Grant children. If you look her, she favors a picture of the late Cassandra Grant, President Grant's mother, when she was an infant. Do I believe Ms. Pope was the President's mistress? No. Do I think they may have had a one night stand? Perhaps. I think I speak for most of the male population when I say, I'd take on night with Olivia Pope, consequences be damned. He's a powerful man and she's a gorgeous, intelligent woman, who's powerful in her own right.. After all, she did turn his campaign around…"_

_"... And I'm not sure if you've ever seen them together in public but there's definitely an attraction and comfortableness between the two. Perhaps, they gave into attraction just one time," Mary suggested. "Whatever the case may be,_ _it'll be interesting to see what Miss Pope has to say about this. After all, a crisis is her area of expertise."_

* * *

"Hi... It's me," Fitz greeted softly. "Liv are you there," he questioned before he remembered the magic words. "It's a secure line, Liv. "

"Hi, how are you," she responded as she pulled her sheets up.

"I'm hanging in there. I should be asking you that question. I wanted to call you sooner..."

"I understand. Things have been hectic, chaotic even," she rationalized as he hummed in her ear.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned, taking notice to the tone of her voice.

"No, I wasn't asleep just yet. I'd just crawled into bed to be honest with you. I was watching a clip of your speech."

"So you saw it," his voice trailed.

"Yes, I saw it. You did well. I'm surprised Cyrus didn't blow a gasket."

"No one knew what I was going to say... Hell, I didn't even know. I just spoke from my heart."

"Thank you for what you said. I truly appreciated it," she responded softly.

"You know I'll always defend and protect you, Livi... You're my best friend," he smiled into the phone.

"You're my best friend too."

"I would hope so seeing as I was your sperm donor," Fitz joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You do make an excellent point," Olivia laughed softly.

"How is Josslyn? Cyrus showed me a picture of her waving to a camera this morning."

"Oh Joss is just fine. She's channeling her inner Grant and being her charming self. She misses you though."

"I miss her too. My little HoneyBee," he sighed, thinking about how long it had been since he'd seen his little girl. "What are we going to do about this, Liv?"

"We'll do a prime time interview. You've made a statement and now people will want to hear from me. To avoid putting myself in a vulnerable position, you, Mellie and I will do the interview. It'll show a united front and provide everyone's perspective. Granted everything goes as planned, both your and Mellie's popularity rating with be sky high."

"Why do you always have to be so damned calm in a crisis," he teased.

"It's what I do. I wouldn't describe myself as calm, but it's nice to know you think I am."

"Livi, how are you holding up? Those articles and the reporters have been brutal," his concern evident. Olivia knowing Fitz the way she did, she knew he was thinking of their fight and what he'd said to her. This wasn't just a president cheating on his wife. This was a racial political issue.

"I ... I'm going to be okay. Does it sting to hear such harsh words and depictions of myself? Yes. Does it infuriate me to hear people say such ugly things about my child? Most certainly but I've been prepared. I knew it was coming. I don't share your same optimism in people."

"Liv, if I knew," he began to say.

"There's no need to rehash these things. Our only focus is fixing this, using to our advantage. I'm a gladiator in a suit, Fitz. I don't have time to dwell on what the American people currently think of me, no matter how falsely contrived it is. My focus has to be on what the American people will think of me after this interview.

"All I think about is that one day Josslyn will be old enough to read. I hate knowing one day she'll be able to read this garbage."

"When she's old enough, we'll sit her down and explain everything to her."

"I don't want her to think I ever used you or that I don't love her as much as I do Karen and Jerry," his voice sullen.

"She won't Fitz. You adore her. If you ask me, I think you over compensate but I understand your motives," Olivia paused momentarily, listening to him breathe. "Don't let this fiasco get to you. You're handling the situation to the best of your abilities. Don't let the sudden decrease in poll numbers scare you. Keep doing what you're doing. Focus on your job, on this country. And remember that your children love you. No what the public says or does, they can't take that away from you."

With those words, the two sat not sure what to say. It had been days seen they're spoken to one another and this conversation was familiar. It was similar to the ones they'd have months ago. The one's where Fitz would call and they'd pretend all was well between them. Given everything, this conversation was what they needed.

"Ditto," Fitz said, breaking the silence.

"Ditto? That's all you could come up with," Olivia snorted and Fitz joined her in laughter. "I gave you a heartfelt motivational speech and all I get is ditto!"

" I wasn't sure how to follow that one, Livi," he defended.

"No wonder you left your law career to go into politics."

"You wound me, Liv, truly," he feigned hurt.

"That'll teach you."

"I'll try better next time," the laughed. "You know what, no I won't. I defended your honor to the entire world. That trumps your speech!"

"Getting a little sassy there, Mr. President," Olivia giggled, she knew they shouldn't be making light of the situation they were in.

"Yes I am. Just because the sky is falling, it doesn't mean you can guilt trip me into feeling like a bad friend."

"Actually, the sky has already fallen. Hell currently freezing over though," Olivia corrected.

"Semantics, semantics," he said before glancing at the clock. "It's getting pretty late. I guess I should let you go. Sleep deprivation doesn't go well with dealing with vultures."

"No it doesn't. … I'll give Jossie your love."

"Thank you. And anytime you feel like giving me a pep talk I'm all ears."

"You think you're funny…. Night Fitz."

"Night, Livi."

* * *

**AN: So Jenny followed through with her plans. From a legal stand point things don't look too good for her but Olivia still hasn't dealt with her yet... Now we have to see if America believes Liv's cover up story. And what is she going to tell Mel? And I brought back their nightly phone conversations; we're they cute. I was inspired by the season premiere! *swoon* So tell me your predictions and how you felt about last week's episode. Also, if you're looking for something light and fluffy, check out Meet the Grants. As always, thank for reading and reviewing. Until next time.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	42. Ch 42 Daughters

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Some of you don't want them to go through with the interview and others do. Let's see what they decide. Also, you all should check out my tumblr (you don't have to follow me) but I do post previews on there. And last week's Scandal broke my heart. And if you'd like to read my "outtake" from the episode check out my one shot. Enough of my rambling...**

***Tissue Warning***

* * *

**Chapter 42: Daughters**

_**On behalf of every man**_

_**Looking out for every girl**_

_**You are the god and the weight of her world**_

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters**_

_**Daughters will love like you do**_

_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_

_**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**_

_**John Mayer: Daughters **_

Fitz knocked on Karen's door which was received with a welcoming response. She was blasting Justin Timberlake in the background while she packed her bags for spring break.

He wanted to take this time before she left to sit down and talk to her about everything that had happened. Jerry had no issue with expressing how he felt about the situation but he could tell Karen did.

"KC, come sit and talk to your dear old dad," Fitz patted on the spot next to him.

"Wassup, Old Man," Karen plopped down next to him, wrapping a loose tendril behind her ear.

"I want to talk to you about this Olivia- Josslyn situation before you leave."

"Dad, Mom and I have already talked. I'm fine," Karen sighed as began to stand but Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Humor me please."

"Fine, go ahead, prod."

"Just tell me how you feel. I'll never give you a free pass to curse, but only this once. "

"You're allowing me to use foul language without repercussions. You are serious," Karen attempted to joke before falling silent. "I hate this. I hate it all. I hate what the people are saying about you and Liv, but more than anything I hate what they say about Jossie. I overheard some mom at school refer to her as a little half bred. As if she was some kind of animal. She's just a baby... And the fact that people don't think before they talk, it pisses me off. Like the things they're saying about Ms. Sofia and how she did a crap job raising Liv and that's so unfair. She's such a wonderful lady and so is Liv, but people don't focus on that. Instead they focus on the fact that you're the President and Olivia was your subordinate. Or that you're white and she's black," she took a deep breath before starting all over.

"All I can think about is how difficult and upsetting it must be for you and Olivia, to get out of bed every day and face a new set of lies. To hear such vicious things said about you and Joss. It's all so upsetting... Even though I know it isn't right I can understand why they'd attack you and Liv. You're both consenting adults who were aware of your actions. But for them to attack Joss, my baby sister, the only innocent party it fucking pisses me off, Dad. Are people so blind and rude and hateful to not realize this is garbage will always be around? Do they not realize how this could impact her life or self-image or identity or is it that they're too shitty of human being to even care," she ranted as she thought of every hateful thing she'd read.

" And do you know what's worse is that I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed to be an American. I'm ashamed to know that I live in a country, to know you've chosen to run a country with such narrow minded and asinine views. This isn't the 1800s, this isn't even the 1960s. This is the 21st century, and we are still going back to things that have threatened to tear this country apart. We are still focusing on meaningless issues. We are still degrading and belittling people over something which they have no control over. Some kid said 'Hey a least God was kind enough to let your little sister look white instead of like a little monkey.' Someone actually said that shit to me. That's why I went to Christian's house the other day, not that it made the situation any better. His mom, the things she told me, everything she's endured it broke my heart.

She told me she walks around with four marks on her back and for each mark she had to work ten times harder. The first was being a woman. Second was being black. Third was being Hispanic. And fourth was being in an interracial relationship. She told me the first three she had no control over the first three but the last, the last was all her. She chose happiness, support, and love over expectations and ridicule. But it broke my heart to hear her tell me such things. And what Christian told me about when he was little and kids picked on him because he didn't look like his mom. Or how people used to ask if she was his nanny if they were at the park or store. To know that Olivia has faced these hurdles. To know my little sister faces these same hurdles, it hurts. It truly hurts... I just know that as of now I'm ashamed of the people in this country," Karen finished as she laid her hand in Fitz lap, allowing her tears to stain his navy pants. He ran his hand long her back in a circular motion until her tears subsided.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," Fitz began as he continued to rub her back.

"Dad, you don't have to..."

"Shh... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. This last year has been an emotional roller coaster for you and I'm to blame. My selfish actions have disrupted your life and I can't tell you how sorry I am... And KC, I am so proud of you, baby girl. You are so brave and strong and wiser beyond your years, you know that. You have more common sense than most people in Congress and the Senate combined. That hurt you feel, you hurt because you care... Caring, that's a good thing," Fitz paused to collect his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to address everything is daughter had said. She always took everything to heart and to see her spirit and faith in his country broken cut deep.

"People are going to say things and have opinions you don't agree with. They'll say things that are wrong and untrue and out dated. It's up to people like you, people who care, to make a difference. To say you won't stand for the hatred and ridicule... But Karen, I don't ever won't you to feel ashamed of this country. For every close minded asshole who makes some stupid remark about race or gender or ethnicity or religion, there's a hundred more that have opposite views. The good out weights the bad. You can't let a handful of people sway your opinion. You have to shift through the few bad apples. They aren't the people who define this country... And your sister, she may have a few more hurdles but that doesn't have to shape her life. She'll still be loved and wanted and supported and cared for. That's all that matters. You caring so much, you loving as much as you do, it makes you a good person sweetheart. One who will be an excellent role model and support system for her younger sister," he bent down and kissed her head.

"But Dad, how can I be proud of a country and it's people that have such harsh views, and such hate in their hearts?"

"You focus on the good. You focus on the progress that has been made and that will continue to be made. You focus of all the people who have fought for us as Americans for the rights and freedom we have. You focus on the woman that fought for you and your mom and your sister. You focus on the people ago fought for Olivia and Josslyn to have the freedom they have. It is those people that make this nation what it is. It is those people that inspire me to do what I do every day. Here I want to read something I read this evening:

_Dear President Grant,_

_My name is Isabel. I am six and that makes me a big girl now. I live in Raleigh with my family. Thank you for passing the DREAM Act. Now my big sister Julia can stay in America and be the best nurse ever. When I grow up, I want to be a nurse too and a teacher. Will you please say I prayer for my big brother Marc. He's in the Army and had to go bye-bye. He told me to just say a prayer so we could be safe. Thank you for being a greatest president ever. _

_Love, _

_Isabel Rey_

You see, Karen, this is what you have to be proud of. "

"How do you always know the right thing to say or do?"

"I'm your dad. It's my job to at least pretend I know half of what I'm doing. And KC, if you ever have any doubts or questions, if you ever just need to vent or yell or cry I'm here to listen. No judgment and most of the time, no questions asked. I know your mother likes to pry so I'll be the listener every once in a while, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, " Dad I do have one question though... If you could be with Olivia freely would you? If you and Mon weren't married, would you be with her? Even with the judgment and ridicule?"

"In a heartbeat, in a heartbeat. It's like Lilliana said, it's worth the happiness and support and love. "

"Daddy, I hope I marry someone who loves me the way you love Liv... Just without all the drama."

"I hope so too, KC, I hope so too."

* * *

Fitz followed Mellie into one of the guest rooms. He could tell what was so urgent or why there was so much secrecy about whom or what was in the room. At least not until he felt a tiny force meet his legs.

"Da-dee," Josslyn's little voice squealed.

"Honeybee? Honeybee, Daddy is so happy to see you," Fitz scooped her up in his arms, showering her with kisses.

"How," he asked turning his attention to Mellie and Olivia.

"We figured it couldn't hurt," Mellie answered.

"Plus we know you need this to get through tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you both," he smiled as he sat down with Josslyn. " How long do I have with her?"

"An 30 minutes," Olivia answered. "Jerry has already been in here with her. "

"30 isn't enough but it's better than nothing. Right Honeybee?"

"Yes," Josslyn nodded.

"You know, KC and I were just talking about how wonderful you are and how we love and adore you."

"Wuv tuh!"

"You're such a sweet heart and you've gotten so big since I last saw you. What is mommy feeding you, Jossie, huh? What is she feeding you, huh," he gleefully asked as he began to tickle her. A giggle erupted from her belly, her blonde curls shaking uncontrollably, and for the first time in days he was content. She was the only person in his world who was unaware of the drama in his world, and it was exactly what he needed.

He knew why Olivia and Mellie had plotted for this to happen. It was a reminder. A reminder as to why they were doing what they were. It was a reminder to follow through tomorrow. If he had had any second thoughts, his conversation with Karen and spending time with Josslyn was enough to rid him of those.

* * *

**Next Day**

Rita Bennett had been doing interviews for the network for quite some time. She'd sat down with stars such as Beyoncé, John Mayor, Prince Harry, Bon Jovi, and even Berry Gordy. All of which was an accomplishment given her age and background.

When she was informed the First Lady specifically requested her for this interview, she was beyond speechless. Something like this could make or break her career. The White House and the Pope Camp had been vague as to what would actually be addressed; only providing an array of talking points which may or may not be covered. Whatever the case, Rita was prepared.

"Mr. President, First Lady, Miss Pope, thank you for having me here. I can't say I wasn't shocked when I discovered the three of you wanted to sit down together," Rita began the interview. Fitz sat in the middle of the sofa with Mellie to his right and Olivia to his left. Fitz had his arm wrapped around Mellie, making sure there was no space the pair.

"We thought it was best to get everything squared away at once," Fitz responded. "There's no need to this fiasco to continue on. There are more pressing matters to attend to."

"With that said, I'll dive right it. Did you and Miss Pope ever have an affair?"

"You certainly don't waste any time," Fitz attempted to joke as he looked between Mellie and Olivia. "No, Olivia has never been my mistress. As I stated earlier this week, she's a close family friend, we have a close relationship but she has never been my mistress," Fitz chose his words carefully. He never considered Olivia a mistress.

"Rita, Liv and I are good friends," Mellie spoke as she smiled at Olivia. " We just had lunch together last Thursday. Who would have lunch with their husband's mistress," she laughed lightly.

"I agree. I would have to be quite brazen to be sleeping with President only to go have lunch with The First Lady as if nothing happened."

"Well Liv, we could be Sister Wives: Presidential Edition.," Mellie joked and everyone laughed. "I have Fitz Monday, Wednesday, Friday. You have him Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday."

"And we alternate Sundays," Olivia genuinely laughed at the ridiculousness.

"You know me. One strong willed, intelligent, caring wife wasn't enough. I had to have another," Fitz threw in.

"Clearly there is no tension between the two of you," Rita commented as she took in the friendly nature between the trio.

"And why would there be? The allegations aren't true. Aside from being a nuisance, they've provided us with some good laughs. "

"Can you tell me why Miss Breaman would make such false allegations if there isn't any truth to them," Rita threw out again.

"If you don't mind," Olivia looked to Fitz," I'd like to tackle this one."

"Go right ahead," Fitz offered.

"Miss Breaman is a young, emotionally unstable, hormonal woman. She saw an opportunity to possibly get what she wanted. She attempted to blackmail President Grant's nephew and when that didn't work she acted like a child. She spread false allegations in hopes to gain sympathy from the public," Olivia paused briefly, "It was a clever ploy, one that may actually have worked if she had proof of this supposed affair I had with President Grant."

"Miss Breaman claims that you share a child with President Grant and birth records show that you did indeed give birth to a baby girl in 2010," Rita threw out, not sure what to make of Olivia.

"I do indeed have a baby girl, Josslyn. And Fitzgerald Grant did rather her; however, those two statements do not support Miss Breaman's claims."

"Forgive me if I'm missing something here. You and President Grant share a child?"

"Yes," Mellie, Olivia, and Fitz all answered.

"Yet President Grant has claimed more than once that you were never his mistress?"

"That's correct," Olivia answered. "Fitz," Olivia said knowing it was best she use a more informal approach, "was my sperm donor.

Rita looked between the three individuals, waiting for one of them to break into laughter yet it never came. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know which was better, the President and Olivia Pope having a torrid affair or him being her sperm donor.

"I told you she wouldn't believe us," Fitz chuckled between Mellie and Olivia who joined him.

"Forgive me," offered Rita, "that wasn't what I was expecting. I've heard many things, but this I have to say is a first."

"Rita, I think I can explain this best," Mellie interrupted, finally speaking. "Liv and I have formed a close relationship over the years, despite what the gossip rags speculate. When Olivia came to me about wanting to have children, but not ready to endure the process of adoption or going to a sperm bank, I confided in Fitz," she grabbed his hand and gave a small smile. "I knew we had to do something to help her. I know Olivia would do anything for this family because she's a member of it. I wanted us to help her in any way possible. What better way than helping her fulfilling her dreams of being a mother," Mellie smiled. "When I first pitched the idea, these two thought I was completely crazy."

"Crazy isn't the word I'd use," Olivia laughed. "I was more shocked than anything. The election had just been won. The Grants were preparing to transition from California to DC. Most importantly, no matter how close we are, he was still my boss and future president of the United States. "

" I have to agree with Olivia, I was surprised. While her apprehension stemmed from our professional and personal relationship mine focused more so on the child. I wasn't certain if I could carry on my life, knowing I had a fathered a child yet I wasn't active in his or her life," Fitz said sincerely.

"It took them a while but I eventually convinced them," Mellie said. "For Olivia this would be a breeze. She'd know exactly who her child's father was, what illnesses may occur, what type of background he came from and what type of person he was."

" Now I have to ask, what made you change your mind Mr. President?"

"I know Liv, I... We," he looked to Mellie, " trust her. There were numerous occasions on the campaign when she filled the big sister/ mother role for Jerry and Karen when Mellie and I weren't around. I knew this child would be loved, nurtured, and want for nothing in the world... Just as Mellie said, Olivia is part of this family. Knowing I could help her, that I'd potentially make a large impact on her life, just as she had on mine... I was more than willing to contribute to the cause."

"Contribute to the cause, really dear?"

"Okay, that was a poor choice of words, but Rita gets that gist of what I was attempting to say," Fitz defended playfully. Usually it was near painful to put on a show but having Olivia by his side made things easier.

"I understood completely which bring me to my next question. Seeing as you all spent Christmas together, was this an attempt to merge families and let the children become accustomed with their new sibling?"

"I think we should backtrack for me to adequately answer that question. As you know, Olivia was involved in an accident last year," he looked over at Olivia and touched her hand when her frame shook slightly. Thinking of the accident was painful for the both of them. It set off a chain of events which changed the dynamics of their relationship. "Most people don't know Josslyn was also with her. She sustained major injuries and thinks were touch and go for a while. Until that moment, I was content with not having the paternal role. I was able to stay objective even slightly detached. However, learning she could possibly die, it stirred a lot of emotions," his voice sincere as he took a quick glance at Olivia and then to Mellie who had grabbed his hand.

"It was then that we all decided it was best to rehash the agreement we'd come to," Olivia added.

"Mrs. Grant, how do you feel about this situation?"

"I have no qualms. Josslyn is a sweet little girl, an angel. Seeing as I'm the person responsible for talking my husband into fathering her, it would not have been supportive of me to come back and say 'sorry honey, I don't think you should be involved.' While this situation isn't the most conventional it works for us."

"Just for clarity, you have no issues with your husband stepping into the father role?"

"None what so ever. Fitz is an excellent father. He adores his children and Josslyn is a lucky little girl to have him," Mellie answered as Rita nodded.

"Miss Pope, I have to ask: why Pres. Grant? I'm certain you had other male friends to choose from. Why this one particular person? Especially of you knew it could potentially lead to all if this."

" It came down to what would be best for my child if God forbid something were to take me away from this Earth," Olivia sat up as she made eye contact with Rita. "I did have other friends but they also weren't ready or in some cases willing to step into the paternal role if need be. While my mother assured me she'd always be there, but she's already raised me, on her own. I couldn't ask her to raise another child alone, not when she should be enjoying herself... I couldn't in good conscience bring a child into this world without knowing what would happen to him or her if I were no longer around," she paused briefly as she thought of not being in Josslyn's life and her own lost father.

"What Fitz and Mellie offered was assurance. They made it perfectly clear that Josslyn would always have a place to call home as far as they were concerned. They assured me I wouldn't burden my mother, and Josslyn would still grow up in a stable, loving, nurturing environment where she is wanted.. That is what sealed the deal for me... Deciding to have a child is not something I just decided to do one morning. I'd put a lot of thought into it, and there were many factors I had to consider."

"I can't say I even thought of that as one of your reasons but it is certainly logical," Rita responded. She didn't know what to make of the situation. At first she thought this was something they pulled out of their asses to cover up an affair but the more they spoke, the more she watched them interact, the more plausible and believable the situation became.

"If you don't mind me sifting topics just a bit," Rita began, "you mentioned your mother raised you on her own. How do you feel about the media's portrayal of your home life and upbringing?"

"Honestly, it angered me. I was upset but more so angered. Clearly people weren't doing their homework. At first when the tabloids were reporting misinformation I didn't think anything of it. However, when big name newspapers and magazines followed suit, I was appalled. My father never left my family. He died protecting a pregnant woman during a robbery one summer. To see his memory tarnished, to see my mother portrayed as someone she isn't, it was angering. My mother when from being a woman who was happily married, finally getting established in career to someone who had to figure out to reconstruct her life. Anyone with Internet access could have found records of my father's death or even the trial for his killer. Instead people decided to publish what they wanted to ruin my reputation. "

"If I can add something," Mellie spoke. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Fitz, especially so unexpectedly and at a young age. The fact that Mrs. Pope was able to pick up the pieces of her life, and raise her daughter to be the outstanding person she is truly amazing and inspirational."

"Mellie is right. Miss Breaman had already been discredited. The media could have found a way to give a positive message. Instead they chose to use half-truths to sell their agenda. Olivia's mother is a remarkable woman. She's a well-respected professor in her field of study. Her story, her actions could have been used to send a positive message to young ladies... One of the beautiful things about this country is freedom on speech. I just wish people would use the freedom for more positive and uplifting messages," Fitz said.

"I do agree. With all the negative images that young girls see, this would have been the prime example to tell a positive story. The more positive images that are sent out the better," Rita stated in agreement as she shifted in her seat, ready to go in for the kill.

"Mr. President, there has been speculation behind why you have acknowledge your daughter with Miss Pope. Many are claiming it's from shame and embarrassment due to race. What is your response to such claims?"

Fitz stared at Rita and took a deep breath. He knew it was coming. Olivia's team had prepared him for it but he knew this particular question could make or break him.

"When I think of Josslyn, the last thing I feel is shame or embarrassment. I love her dearly... With that love, also comes acceptance and understanding. It is arguable, that of all my children, Jerry is the one with whom I'd be able to relate with the most," Fitz began, throwing Rita for a loop.

"How so?"

"He was born with the same privilege I was. Of being male and being white. He and I will never have to endure the struggles which his sisters or their mothers or grandmothers have and will face... Both Mel and Liv graduated first in their class from Harvard and Yale, something I'm quite envious of. Even with such an achievement, they will always have to work harder because they are women... While we as a society are moving forward, the littlest things send us back. People are always quick to tear others apart due to gender and race. As a father of two daughters, this is something I've come to recognize."

" My girls will always have a mark on their backs becausee they are females. And Josslyn will have one more because she's a person of color. It is something I will never fully understand, because I won't have to experience it. It is something which only their mothers can relate to and completely comprehend. And that is something I'm grateful for. To know my daughters have two of the most powerful, caring, loving women I know at their fingertips, to guide them and counsel them on matters I can't even begin to wrap my mind around is truly a blessing," he kissed Mellie on the cheek and squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Just because the matter is something I cannot personally relate to, it doesn't mean that I'm embarrassed or ashamed. It simply means I can't relate because I won't have such an experience. If anything, it's an eye opening experience... A way for me to be a better father, a better leader... I don't treat my children equally because in order to parent effectively, you have to tailor decisions to each child. While I don't treat them equally, I certainly love them equally... Everyone has been focusing on what Josslyn isn't and that is something I don't do. Until the story broke, I assumed race wouldn't be an issue for the people of this country, just as it isn't for me. What type of leader, what type of man, what type of father would I be to let something like race define the entire relationship I have with my child."

" You asked why not say something months ago and it's simply. It was to respect Olivia's wishes. While I didn't think race would be an issue, Liv did, and unfortunately she was correct. From the nasty remarks, to the embarrassing false allegations, to the disturbing death threats. They were all things Olivia feared would happen. Things that our daughter will one day read about and question... It all boiled down to safety and security. Not going public was a way to keep Josslyn safe... And that's the truth, as disheartening as it is. While I do have to answer to American people for my actions as their President, I have to know I'm doing all I can to keep my children safe as their father."

"Mr. President, I think I can speak for every minority, every person of color,every woman, every parent, and every daughter when I say you are a wonderful man with a wonderful heart, and that our world would be a better place if more people viewed it as you do."

Rita looked to the President as tears stained her cheeks. It was clear that he loved his children. It was clear that he was a good man with a big heart. Someone who would do anything to help a friend, to protect his children, and still serve his country. She only hoped the American people could see what she'd seen.

* * *

**AN: So Karen has lost faith in the American people, poor dear. Hopefully she'll think about what her dad said. And wasn't little Isabel's letter sweet. And Fitz got to see his Honeybee. Liv and Mellie are sneaky little somethings but they know Fitz best and how to keep him on track. And the interview. Rita bought their story, now we have to see if the rest of America will. Fitz and Mellie played nice and Fitz kept his hands off Liv... Originally Fitz spilled the beans and declared his love for Olivia but I decided to not post that version. Next up: the aftermath of the interview, Liv and Mel talk, and what happened to dear Jenny? **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	43. Ch 43 Keep On Singin' My Song

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: I'm still here. Since there was a long wait, I won't bore you with a long AN. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. It makes my day. (: *gladiator hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 43: Keep On Singin' My Song**

_**But I'm gonna carry on**_

_**Keep on singing my song**_

_**I never wanna dwell on my pain again**_

_**There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then**_

_**Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith**_

_**Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day**_

_**Cos I'm about to**_

_**Say goodbye to every single lie**_

_**& All the fears I've held too long inside**_

_**Everytime I felt I could try**_

_**All the negativity I had inside**_

_**- Christina Aguilera: Keep On Singin' My Song**_

_**March 2011**_

It had been one week since interview had been taped and five days since it had aired. During that time span, several things occurred. The majority of people believed the sperm donor story. Given Fitz's stance on family values, women's issues, and paternal rights his actions were believable. The interview increased his approval rating, and his and Mellie's popularity ratings. In addition to helping the White House, OPA had received an influx of affluent clients. From businesses and big name celebrities, they all wanted Olivia Pope and her magic team on retainer. If she could stay objective and clean up her own image and still come out on top, it meant she would be able to provide great things for them.

While people did buy the sperm donor story, it still didn't squash the idea of something more than friendship occurring between Olivia and Fitz. There were several analyzations of the interview, most focusing on the interaction between the couple.

"_While President Grant and Miss Pope may have not have been involved with one another sexually, it's clear he has emotions for her. There was something about the way his gaze would linger on her or how when he held her hand, his pinky would stay interlaced with hers for a brief second. It's a clear sign that there is an attraction there, at least as the president is concerned. However, I don't see anything developing from it. He man loves is family and this is country and the last thing he wants is for another scandal to break. And Olivia Pope would never cross that line. She lives by a high moral code. Even if Pres. Grant did proposition her, I can't see her falling for his advances. At least not while he's married. She's a loyal person and wouldn't jeopardize the friendship she has with him or Mrs. Grant_," a reporter spoke before Abby muted the TV.

"It must be a relief to know the public thinks so highly of you," Abby said.

"That was the goal, but I owe it to all of you. You kept me focused and took control of issues I couldn't. I couldn't be more appreciative and thankful for all you do," Olivia looked around her group of associates.

"You know we would do anything for you and Josslyn," Stephen declared.

"We're family," Abby smiled.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're giving us a two week vacation," Harrison joked.

"Ah, so the true comes out," Olivia laughed along with him.

"Speaking of vacation," Quinn added ," what are your plans?"

"Josslyn and I are taking a trip to visit an old friend."

"Well enjoy yourself," Quinn said.

"You all get out of here. I just need to pack up so don't worry about me staying too late. I have a date with an adorable freckle face and Caillou."

"If you say so," Abby said before going to give her a quick hug. "See you in two weeks."

One by one, everyone left until it was just Olivia and Huck. Huck followed Olivia into her office and closed the door.

"Everything with the Jennifer Breaman situation is handled," Huck stated. "It's all been given to the appropriate channels. Her paying people off and former drug usage; her father's shady business dealings, and the baby she had at sixteen and blackmailed money from the father."

"Thanks, Huck."

Olivia planned to take Jennifer's entire family down. Without a support system, she wouldn't have a leg to stand one. Her father's company would soon be audited by the IRS, and he wouldn't be coming out on top. Due to her false allegations against John, she'd be kicked out of Dartmouth. With the previous blackmail dealings, she'd more than likely lose rights to the baby. Normally Olivia would argue that a child needed some contact with its mother but not this time. It's clear this girl only got pregnant to trap John for him money and intended to milk him dry once they were married. When someone used children as a weapon, a bargaining chip it pissed her off. Not only had Jennifer used her unborn child but she attempted to use Olivia's as well and was unforgivable. Olivia had also made sure that Jennifer's friends knew it would be in their best interests not to help her. By bringing down her family she had nowhere to turn except John.

"John, he seems like a decent kid. How did someone like him get mixed up with someone like her?"

"Love makes you do things that are out of character."

* * *

"Liv, you have a visitor," Huck announced before stepping back into his office.

"Mel, thanks for coming," Olivia smiled briefly as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"I didn't think I'd hear from you again," he answered honestly.

"I apologize. I should have given you some sort of explanation," she paused briefly. "Look Mel, my life is crazy and you're a great guy..."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can do crazy because you're worth it," he assured her. He felt as if he was just getting somewhere with her and he wasn't ready to throw it away.

"Mel, you can't begin to understand how complicated my life is..."

"You're an excellent lawyer," he cut her off, taking her by surprise.

"Excuse me," she questioned with a raised brow.

"You're an excellent lawyer and by proxy a good liar, because only a good liar could make most of America believe there's nothing between you and Pres. Grant."

"Mel, I'm not sure if I'm following you here," Olivia led, wanting him to say the words.

"I almost believed the story. Him being your sperm donor. You three are amazing actors because you truly fooled people but I'm not one of them. The way that man looks at you, it's very evident that you were more than friends. You don't have to confirm or deny because it isn't any of my business," he stood and walked until her was standing in front of her.

"Olivia, you are an outstanding woman, if you'll allow me, I'd like to stay around. I can roll with the punches and do complicated."

"Mel, it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to walk into this situation blindly but there are certain parts of my life, including my relationship with Pres. Grant, that I can't share for numerous reasons."

"Olivia," his thumb brushed her cheek as he gave her a small dimpled smile, "what do you want? Don't think about what's fair to me or what you think I deserve. What do you want Olivia? Do you want to continue whatever it is that we have because I do. If you don't, we can end it now and be friends."

Olivia stared at him in wonder as the wheels in her head turned. It was true that she was attracted to him and enjoyed his company , but he was no Fitz. On the flip side, it didn't change the fact that Fitz was still married and still the president. She deserved to have a life that didn't involve her pining away after him. She was young and single. She should be enjoying herself.

"I enjoy your company. If you think you can handle this then I'm willing to give it a try. Fair warning, I can be..." she began to say but was silenced by his lips. The kiss was soft, short and surprising but it was enough to throw Olivia off.

"Stop over thinking, Olivia. "

"I'll be out of town for two weeks but when I'm back, we'll have lunch or dinner."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled down at her, brushing a hair away. "I'll see you then."

As he exited her office, Olivia sat in her chair with a small smile. For the first time in a while she felt normal and after everything with Fitz normal was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"Ma-Mee down," Josslyn squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Hold your horses, Poppet," Olivia laughed at her little one who was attempting to make way to her brother.

"Hi Liv, hi Jossie," Jerry greeted as he walked toward the pair, his arms extended out to his younger sibling.

"Hi," Josslyn smiled as Jerry took her from Olivia and twirled her around erupting a fit of giggles.

"I've missed her, she's so much fun to be around," Jerry commented.

"She's missed you also."

"Jer, is that Liv and Joss," Karen's voice rang.

"KC," Josslyn exclaimed at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Are you going to leave me for Karen," Jerry pouted to younger sibling.

"No," she shook her head and then placed it on his shoulder.

"Good," Jerry said just as Karen entered the room.

"Jossie," Karen kissed Josslyn's cheek. She extended her arms but the little girl stayed put. "That's alright, we'll cuddle later. Plus you're sitting with me during the picture little lady."

"Ceese," Josslyn grinned confusing her sibling who turned to Olivia for translation.

"You said picture , so she was saying cheese," Olivia explained and they both nodded. Fitz had called Olivia, asking her how she felt about Josslyn appearing in the official Easter card and photos. At first she was apprehensive, but when she thought about Josslyn not having those pictures to look back on and perhaps feeling like an outsider, she changed her mind.

"Hi Liv," Karen greeted with a warm hug.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great. I really enjoyed my Spring Break trip, it was great to get away from all the craziness and just relax," she joked.

"I'm glad your trip was able to do that for you. You'll have to tell me all about it. The pictures you sent showed that you had too much of a good time. I'm hoping mine is the same," Olivia laughed.

"Almost too much, but not that far. It's certainly beats waiting to be summoned," Karen rolled her eyes.

" Oh yes, I remember the days of being around here during photo time. Is it still as crazy as I remember?"

"Yes, you know how some people can be about their hair," Karen laughed.

"Your father can be a bit of a prima Donna when he wants to be," Olivia joined Karen's laughter, as she thought back to what a perfectionist Fitz could be when it came to his hair.

"What was that," Fitz asked from the doorway.

"Oh we were just talking about your hair, Dad," Karen explained.

"Da-dee," Josslyn waved, suddenly squirming in Jerry's arms. He quickly let her down, and she ran to Fitz, tugging on his pant leg until he picked her up. The two spent a few minutes in their own little world, Fitz amusing her babble, before he made his way over to Karen and Olivia.

"Jer, they're ready for you," Fitz instructed and Jerry ducked out of the room.

"Hi, Livi," he kissed her cheek and offered a smile.

"Hi yourself," she kissed his cheek back quickly as that same electric charge ran through her body. It was still there and she often wondered if it would ever leave.

"So what is this about me being a prima donna," he raised his brow, giving his oldest and Olivia a pointed look.

"You know how you get about your hair when you have to take an official photo," Olivia began.

"Is the part straight," Karen picked up.

"Is it tapered in the back?"

"Don't comb it too much."

"And be sure to use gel not moose."

"And then after all that, he ends up doing it himself."

"Okay, okay I see your point. I can be a bit particular but there's nothing wrong with wanting to look decent."

"Dad, you look decent just by waking up. Why do you think my friends like to be around when you exercise in the gym," Karen cringed at her own words.

"She has a point, Fitz. You wake up looking GQ," she have him a once over. His face was freshly shaven, he wore a white undershirt, pressed black Armani pants, his hair was just the way he liked, and surprising he was wearing the Rolex she'd given him.

"You hear that HoneyBee, Daddy wakes up ready for a photo shoot. Mommy on the other hand, well let's keep that to ourselves," Fitz teased and Josslyn giggled as he tickled her.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia lightly punched his arm.

"And now it's time to take the little one away from the violence," Karen joked, scooping Josslyn from their father's arms.

"Well it's nice to know how you really feel," Liv laughed just as Karen left with Josslyn.

"Liv, you know I'm just teasing you. I think that you always look beautiful," his voice lowered for the last part.

"Right back at you," she met as gaze as the air around them filled with a thick tension.

"Liv," he broke their gaze, "thank you for today."

"I should be thanking you. You didn't have to include her but you wouldn't be you if you hadn't."

"Thank you, Liv. I try."

"I know you do, Fitz. Now let's go make sure our child isn't terrorizing everyone."

"Psst... She doesn't terrorize, she entertains, Liv," he chuckled.

* * *

Olivia sat on the back deck, sipping on a glass of red wine, waiting for Ella to finish her phone call. When her friend had offered a hideaway months ago, Olivia took it jokingly but as soon as her story broke, Ella called saying that her offer still stood. After squaring away everything in DC, Olivia boarded a plane to California to camp out at Ella's.

"Sorry about that," Ella came out with her own wine glass.

"It's fine. I of all people understand," she laughed lightly. "I get phone calls at various hours of the day and night, usually at the most inconvenient times."

"I don't know how you do it? Olivia Pope: fixer, mom, friend, President's best friend and mother of his child."

"Ah, should have known it was coming."

"How could I not? Your sperm donor, really Liv?"

"He was my sperm donor?"

"You told me you loved her father and wanted a life with him."

"Elle, you know I can't tell you things for legal purposes," Olivia sighed.

"Fine, hypothetically speaking. Let's say you and Pres. Grant had an affair, you lied on national TV, ruining you creditability.

"Hypothetically speaking, we never lied. Technically he was my sperm donor."

"But he claimed the you were never involved in an affair. "

"No, we said that I was never his mistress. Mistress being the full term for Mrs. A name reserved for a wife. "

"You're such a little smart ass. Very clever but still a smart ass. It's nice to know my suspicions about Josslyn's father where correct," Ella said as she sipped on her wine. Before Olivia could respond her phone rang. With a quick glance she knew it wasn't a call she could ignore.

"Hello."

"Hello, Liv. I just got your message from Cy. I'm glad you made it out there safely."

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd call back before Poppet when to sleep but,"

"It's alright. I'm sure you're enjoying the quite time. Traveling with a little one can be exhausting."

"Huh, tell me about it. Elle and I are sitting out back, enjoying a bottle of wine."

"The whole bottle," Fitz teased, "talk about being a lush!"

"Hey, no judgment. The last few weeks have been trying. Be glad it's wine and not vodka."

"You and your vodka," he chuckled thinking back to the night he and Liv had a drinking contest. "You are the only woman who can outdrink me, and you're so damn tiny."

"It's an art," she boasted.

"You'll have to share it with me one day," he requested.

"Now I can't share all my tricks with you," Olivia said but soon heard the double meaning of her words. It was too easy for her to fall back into that role with him.

"And that's my cue to get back to work," his tone slightly guarded.

"Fitz," Olivia began.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright and I do have work to get back to, so I'll let you get back to your time with Ella. And give Josslyn a kiss for me."

"Will do, Fitz. Take care of yourself, and try to get some rest."

"I will and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't. Good night, Fitz."

"Good night, Liv."

"I thought that was over," Ella commented as her friend placed the iPhone back on the table.

"What?"

"You and Pres. Grant? I thought you ended things."

"We did, that's just how we are," Olivia defended. She knew she had gotten too comfortable but it was all harmless.

"It didn't seem that way to me."

"It is. There's nothing romantic there but there will always be sense of comfortableness and familiarity. We're friends. . I'm dating and he's dedicating himself to his job and kids."

"But not his wife?"

"Not my story to tell," Olivia held up her hands.

"I understand. So tell me about this dating..."

* * *

"Elle, who are we meeting? I'm trying to keep a low profile. It's bad enough all of America knows who I am and adding a security detail doesn't help me blend in."

"We'll be in a private dining area and this person is someone who you'll be thrilled to see. Don't worry," Ella assured. "Jossie, tell mommy she has nothing to worry about. "

"Ma-Mee no," Josslyn shook her head and then blew a kiss.

"Thank you, Poppet."

"Gosh she's so adorable," Ella gushes over the little girl as the hostess led them back to their dining area. Olivia's detail was the first to enter the room. Once they deemed it secure, Ella entered and Olivia followed.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought I'd been ditched," a familiar voice came from the table and Olivia's face broken out into a genuine grin.

"Jess," Olivia exclaimed as she bent down to let Josslyn stand so she could embrace her friend.

"Libby," Jessica greeted," long time no see!"

"I know. It's been almost a year," Olivia smiled. The last time they'd seen one another was Josslyn's christening.

"Tell me about it. Your first Mother's Day. Josslyn isn't a little baby anymore. "

"Hi," Josslyn smiled with a wave as she heard her name.

"Oh my," Jessica gasped at the little girl. "You're so big."

"Meeh no 'ittell. I one," Josslyn declared as she held up one finger.

"Liv," Jessica looked up at her friend.

"I know, it's amazing. "

"Jossie, the last time I saw you, you weren't even walking. Can I have a hug?"

"Yes," Josslyn giggled as she launched herself at Jessica.

"Well aren't you affectionate," Jessica stood with Josslyn.

"She is," Ella agreed. "She's been my little snuggle bear since she's been here."

"She's such a doll," Jessica smiled before she looked to Josslyn. "You want to sit with me Jossie?"

"Yes, Meeh and Ell-leeh ," Josslyn smiled.

"Ellie," Jessica looked at Ella, "you are not sitting in my lap."

"Ellie is her elephant," Olivia commented with a laugh as she passed the stuffed toy along.

"Whew, that's a relief," Jessica exclaimed.

"I see Joss won't be apolitical like her mother," Ella teased.

"Whatever stance Josslyn chooses to have on politics both of her parents will support her," Olivia gave her friend the side eye.

"Sure tell us anything," Jessica smirked," even her earrings are elephants."

"The kid likes elephants from some odd reason so we indulge her. Fitz more than myself. But enough me, let's talked about Jessica."

* * *

As lunch progressed the three women caught up. Jessica, who lived in the Arizona, was out in California for business. When she discovered Olivia has hiding out with Ella, she thought it would be the perfect time to surprise her dear friend. She also took the opportunity to share the news of her impending little one. Their conversation varied but it always seemed to go back to Josslyn, who was entertainment to herself and the rest of the table.

"Liv, I have to ask. How do you deal with all this hair? She has so much of it," Jessica asked as she straightened the little girl's headband.

"I don't do anything. I shampoo, condition, moisturize and go. What you see is what you get. I have so many bows and ribbons and headbands for this child. Luckily she enjoys hair time. No fuss, no tears. "

"That's good. I pray for boys. I already dread my hair, could you imagine what my child would look like," Jessica laughed.

"We all know Eric's mother will have none of that," Ella teased.

"You're so right. She'll be super granny and I'll be okay with that. "

"I've missed this," Olivia commented with a soft smile. "The only thing that could make this more enjoyable would be having Cami here."

"I agree. Nothing would be better," Jessica added.

"We'll have to make an East Coast trip soon before a certain someone gets too big."

"Hey, I'm not even that big," Jessica gave a fake pout.

"Jess, I didn't really pop to my 5th months and remember how large she was."

"That's right, you gained so much weight. That's why you had to be out on bed rest. "

"You'd never know by looking at her," Olivia smiled. "Going back to the topic at hand, having you two coming to the east would be nice."

"And then we could meet this Mel," Jessica said.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no man talk. Just us girls," Olivia groaned.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over Liv," Jessica gave her a glare.

* * *

When Olivia returned to DC she felt lighter than she had in months. No longer was living her life around a secret. Sure there was her life to the American people but it wasn't the same. For the first time in quite some time she was able to live her life out in the open.

Once she and Josslyn were settled back into their routine of work, daycare, and time with Fitz she kept her word to Akmal. He was a decent guy and she could see something there. She owed it to herself to explore and see where life took her.

"Olivia, I'm glad you didn't forget about me," Mel smiled at her.

"I always keep my word."

"That's good to know," he nodded. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. What are we doing? Are we friends? A budding couple? Potential lovers? I need to know," his golden eyes pensive.

"I'd like to think we're a budding couple but you have to understand what that means."

"I think I do."

"No, I don't think so," Olivia shook her head. "I'm a workaholic with a toddler. My work is demanding. I have gotten days where I only get 30 minutes a day with my kid. I don't have much of a personal life outside of my family and a few close friends. I spent my free time watching Barney and at 'Mommy & Me' classes. My daughter's father is the Leader of the Free World, which means between he and I, my schedule is most flexible. Nothing comes before Josslyn, absolutely nothing. If you're willing to take all that on, then I can see us having something to work towards."

"Olivia, like I said I understand. Luckily for you I'm quite flexible. If you have to cancel a date or move things around or I only see you twice a month that's quite alright with me."

"Really?"

"Really," he took her hand in his own. "I don't know what happened between you and Pres. Grant and frankly I don't care to know. I just want to make it clear that I don't intend to complicate your life, only to add a little more happiness."

"How do you intend to go about that? "

"For starters, I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Dinner and a movie sounds nice," Olivia smiled at him. She was in a point in her life where guilt didn't exist. The fear of losing Josslyn and Fitz's presence in her life was no longer present. Her daughter was safe. He friendships were healthy. Her career and reputation was intact. Sher was exploring a relationship with a wonderful man. This was normal and right now, and normal was just what she needed to carry on.

* * *

**AN: Jen was taken care of but we'll find out what happens with the baby later. Liv is dating. Joss is adorable as always. And you all finally meet Jessica. I mentioned her back in Ch. 9. We'll see more of Fitz's life next.**

**Also some of you found Karen to be whiney last chaper, remember she had never experienced anything like that before in her personal life so I felt it was very much a believable reaction to feel the way she did. Plus she's a moody teen. Tell me what you all think.**

**twitter:babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	44. Ch 44 All We'd Ever Need

**Disclaimer: Shonda still hasn't handed Scandal over to me yet**

**AN: First I want to say I hope all you of who were effected by Hurricane Sandy are safe and that you are all in my thoughts and prayers. Living through a Hurricane is never a fun experience. As always, thanks for your kind reviews, tumblr posts, and tweets. They put a warming smile on my face. Just as a heads up, there are about 5-6 more chapters planned. Now without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 44: All We'd Ever Need**

_**And I've kept all the words you said**_

_**In a box underneath my bed**_

_**And nobody knows it but me**_

_**But if you're happy I'll get through somehow**_

_**-Lady Antebellum: All We'd Ever Need**_

**June 2011**

Fitz sat in living room , as Olivia went to get Josslyn out if her room from her nap. They were having a picnic style brunch in the garden to celebrate Father's Day.

Since the scandal, Fitz had found a way to refocus his priorities. With his approval ratings staying steady, he was committed to his work and all the hoops and bounds that had come with it. He was seeing his therapist less frequently, usually only once a every other month. In addition, he and Olivia had reestablished the terms of visitation allowing him to see Josslyn more frequently. The White House staff adored Josslyn and just like him his oldest loved having her to these changes, he'd convinced Olivia to hire a nanny. During the search, Quinn asked to fill the position. She was looking for a change in her life. It also helped she had been a nanny throughout high school and college.

Even with all the positive strides and improvements in his live, he still missed Olivia. They saw one another frequently and were even forming a friendship but it wasn't the same. He still longed to hold her in his arms, and dreamed of their future. More than anything, it was difficult to watch her move on.

Just the previous week he and Mellie had dinner with her and her boyfriend Mel. Olivia wanted to introduce him to Josslyn but wanted Fitz to meet him first. Watching the couple together pained him. Mel and Olivia didn't have the fire or passion the two of them have but he could tell she was happy and content. There was a peacefulness about her, one he hadn't seen since that faithful night in that Georgia hotel room. He hated he wasn't the one making her smile or bringing her peace. He envied Mel for being able to have the luxury of public displays of affection because it was something he couldn't give her; however, as painful as it had been to watch, Fitz was happy for her. Knowing she was no longer moping around, second guessing herself, living without guilt was enough for him. He had her friendship and something was better than nothing.

"Da-dee," Fitz heard Josslyn's tiny voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw her extended her arms to him.

"Hi HoneyBee. You ready to spend the day with Daddy," he asked, scooping her up.

"Yes," she answered and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jossie is ready. I'm ready. How about the rest of you?"

"Dad, I've been ready. Joss is lucky I love her enough to wait," Jerry stood and made his way to Olivia's side. "Livi, you look lovely today," he kissed her cheek.

"Jer, you're such a little charmer. "

"Jerry stop being a little creep. That's our sister's mom," Karen sighed.

"Shut up, Kare!"

"Karen, Jerry," Mellie said in an even tone as she gave her children a pointed look.

"Bad," Josslyn exclaimed taking in the looks on her siblings' faces. Everyone erupted into laughter and Fitz kissed Josslyn's freckled cheek.

"Joss, you're supposed to side with us," Jerry laughed as he walked over to his sister and tickled her belly.

"No, you're sister is smart girl. She knows better," Mellie joked.

"But seriously, who all is ready to eat because I am," Fitz said. "And I am the Leader of the Free World, after all. "

"You keep telling yourself that, Dad," Karen teased with a kiss in the cheek.

* * *

**September 2011**

Fitz stood back observing the scene before him. It was Josslyn's second birthday and they were celebrating at the White House. Josslyn had dragged Karen and Christian to the balloon artist. His father and Sofia were with some of the children's parents. Mellie was making rounds. Olivia and Mel were talking to Johnny who'd brought Baby Kaitlyn Olivia who was just two months old.

He's been apprehensive of Mel's presence. When Olivia had come to him, wanting for him and Mellie to meet Mel, his heart broke. If Olivia was willing to introduce them, that meant things were getting serious.

It was only natural for him to be hurt and apprehensive when it came to Mel's presence, but after having interacted with the man a few times, and an intensive background check, he could tell Mel was a good guy. From the looks of things and Olivia and Josslyn's behavior around him, Fitz could tell Mel would be around for quite some time. Olivia was content and that's all he wanted in life. Even if it meant watching her with someone else.

"Mr. President," Fitz heard from beside him and he turned to see Camille.

"Camille," he smiled at her. He could tell why she and Olivia were thick as thieves. In many aspects Camille was the more outgoing version of Olivia. "How many times have I told you Fitz is fine. You're my daughter's godmother. "

"Well Fitz, why are you standing over here all alone. It is a party after all?"

"I'm just taking in the scene."

"Taking in the scene or watching Olivia," Camille asked with a raised brow. She liked Fitz and she knew the bond he shared with Olivia was an unbreakable, no matter what the other did or said. However, Mel was good for Olivia. He was unattached, accepted Josslyn, and made her happy.

"I plead the 5th," he chuckled.

"Once a lawyer, always a lawyer," she laughed along with him. "You can't fool me though. You have this brooding, emo, yet charming look going for you right now."

"Emo and charming," Fitz gave her a raised brow.

"Yup but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me Fitz."

"She's happy. They're happy."

"She is happy. Not happy like she was with you but she did happy. He'll never take your place but she's opened her mind and possibly her heart to letting someone else in."

"Good," he nodded. "If she and Joss are happy, then that's all that matters.

"You're a selfless man Fitz."

"Or a damned good politician," he smirked.

"I..."'Camille began but was interrupted.

"Da-dee! Da-dee! Hat," Josslyn's chubby frame ran towards them holding out a balloon hat. It ws truly amazing to see how much she'd grown since her first birthday. Her vocabulary had grown, she was more animated it possible. She still had her obsession with elephants and she love to boss people around. Her face still held it's plumpness, and her nose and cheeks were still freckled.

"A hat! Is it for me HoneyBee?"

"Yes! Da-dee hat," Joss smiled and Fitz bent his head down. Josslyn placed the hat on Fitz's head and she clapped in excitement when she finished.

"Titi, Da-dee pur-tee," Josslyn looked at Camille.

"Yes, your Daddy is pretty," Camille laughed looking at Fitz . This she couldn't wait to tell Liv. Of all the things she'd heard the president called, pretty wasn't one of them. To have him standing in front of her wearing a balloon hat, tiara, to be exact was beyond hilarious to us. "Don't you want to take a picture with your pretty daddy and show it to Monmy?"

"Yes!"

"You are definitely a Pope Camille," Fitz shook his head as he picked his little girl up. This was nice. The blending of families. The acceptance of changes and roles in each other's lives. And simply being able to be a family in order to ensure the happiness of one little girl.

* * *

**October 2011**

"Hi," Josslyn called as she stood in front of Mel.

"Hello there," he smiled down at the toddler.

"Hola," Josslyn waved now that she had his attention.

"Hola," Mel laughed, his accent coming out as he spoke, amused by her energetic nature.

"Read wif me," Josslyn asked as she held out a book. Mel could see the hopefulness on her little face that he'd say yes. While he'd interacted with Josslyn before, this was the first time she'd sought him out without Olivia, Quinn, or Sofia's presence.

"I'd love to read with you little one," Mel answered warmly. and Josslyn squealed in glee. She handed him the book and he then went to help her onto the plush couch.

"No," Josslyn protested. "Got it," her tone and expression firm and determined. She pushed the couch cushions to pull up sideways and then rolled until she was upright. "See. Got it!"

"Yes, I see. Good job," he held out his hand to give her a High-5 and she returned the action.

"Now let's get some reading started.

_Huevos verdes con jamón_..."

Mel sat with Joss, reading the story rather animatedly. Josslyn was simply enthralled by his story telling, asking for him to read it to her again. After the third time she was content and thanked him with a hug.

"Dinner is ready you two," Olivia came into the room where she found Mel and Joss playing on the floor.

"Foood," Josslyn clapped her hands.

"Yes, Poppet, food," Olivia came over and tickled her. "Now let's go wash those little hands of yours."

Mel stood up, smoothing out his shirt as Josslyn trotted off to the bathroom, knowing the routine to wait for her mom.

"She's precious."

"She is but then again I'm biased," Olivia beamed with pride. " Thank you for spending time with her," she stood tip-toe to kiss him briefly.

"No thanks needed. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much."

"If nothing else, Josslyn is good at getting people to laugh and smile. Just like her father if you ask me."

"Who knows, you may have a politician in the making," Mel said as he followed behind Olivia.

"It wouldn't surprise me, but enough of that," Olivia changed the subject, not wanting to think of her little girl growing up so quickly. "You aren't exempt from hand washing either mister so hurry up," she grabbed his handed and pulled him along. This was nice. Josslyn was warming up to Mel and everything was falling into place. For the first time in months, Olivia didn't feel so guilty for having Mel in her life.

* * *

**December 2011**

Olivia decided to spend Christmas in Tennessee with her grandfather and Sofia's family. She and Fitz had agreed that they would fly up to Aspen to spend the week before New Year's Day together. Since Sofia decided to spend her New Year in North Carolina with an old friend, Mel, Camille, Dominic, and of course Quinn came along with Olivia.

It just so happened that the Bryant family was spending their holiday season in Aspen, much to Karen's delight. The families often spent joint activities together.

While everyone else had decided to go out, both Olivia and Fitz choose to stay in with Josslyn. They baked with her, completed arts and crafts, and watched various movies.

"What are you thinking about," Olivia asked Fitz. Josslyn was asleep in his lap and he had a subtle smile.

"Halloween," Fitz responded. Olivia had taken Josslyn out to the mall with other parents earlier in the day; however, that evening the Grant children went out together. Karen had dressed up as a Little Red Riding Hood; Jerry decided to go as a vampire, and Josslyn was a honeybee.

"Your HoneyBee as a honeybee. I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"I did. She was so adorable trying to make a buzzing noise," Fitz laughed quietly.

"Tell me about it. She woke up that morning buzzing."

"Our child is certainly a character," Fitz stroked Josslyn's curled.

"That she is, that she is," Olivia nodded as they turned their attention back to Tarzan.

"How's Sofia?"

"She's great. She'll be a guest lecturer in the spring at George Washington. You know she's finding any excuse she can to spoil this little one."

"Doesn't surprise me, doesn't surprise me at all."

"Liv," Fitz said knowing this was as good a time as ever to bring up the topic.

"Fitz," Olivia turned to him. She could see the wheels turning in his head and knew he had a question on the tip of his tongue.

"You know I'm running for reelection. And out of everyone, you've always been my biggest supporter," he began softly. "I know a lot has changed since last go around, in more ways than one," he looked down at Josslyn and back up at her. "I was hoping you'd consider helping out this go around?"

"Fitz," Olivia began, a bit taken back. She hadn't even thought of taking a major role in the campaign. Her life was stable, her business was thriving and her relationship with Mel was excellent. "That's a lot to think about. Campaigning would mean being away from Joss and work and Mel. You know there's nothing more that I loved than being on the trail but things have changed. I'm in a committed relationship. I have my own business. More importantly, I have Josslyn."

"I understand. Josslyn with always come first. I just want you to consider it. Everything you touch turns to gold, and I know I'm destined to win with your help," Fitz smiled at her brightly, his grey eyes shining with each word he spoke, complimenting the sincerity in his voice.

"I'll think about it but before I even give you an answer I want to make some things clear," Olivia's tone stern as she met his gaze.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"If I do decide to become an official player, you'll only get me on the road four days at the most until June. I know the summer months are when Karen and Jerry go out to events with you and that's the only time I was Josslyn out on the trail. She'll already be seeing less of you and I refuse to throw off her routine any more than it will be."

"Anything you want. And that goes without saying, Josslyn comes first. You know Mellie and I always make sure the kid's routine isn't interrupted. And you know I'm more willing to work with you than her."

"Yes I do know that," she gave him a smile. While his tone was joking she still heard the underlying truth. "I just wanted to put that out there."

"I understand. You wouldn't be you if you didn't," he nodded. "I have to ask. If you do decided to join, how do you think will Mel feel about this?"

"Why should Mel feel a certain way about me taking a job?"

"The man isn't stupid Liv. He knows there was something between us. He may not verbalize it but he knows," Fitz said with a firm gaze and a detached tone.

"If he has an issue with it, I'll tell him the same thing I told you. Until there is a ring on this finger," she wiggled her left ring finger, "am I free to do as I please. "

"Well alright then," Fitz nodded knowing by the tilt of her head that he shouldn't push the issue. "Let's get back to the quiet time before this little one wakes up and the others get back."

Olivia stared at him, reading him. It was obvious he had more to say but held back and she was thankful.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Would you like a piece of apple cake?"

"I'd love a piece. Gotta get all I can before this greedy little girl devours it all," he chuckled quietly.

"Oh, I know the feeling all too well," Olivia laughed along with him.

* * *

**January 2012**

Olivia and Mel sat on her couch, watching a movie and enjoying wine. He'd come over to cook dinner after her Mommy & Me dance class with Josslyn. It wasn't unusual for him to cook dinner for her and Josslyn, tag along on play dates or simply come by to spend time with them. When he said he'd take whatever spot in her life she could have, he'd meant it.

It was safe to say Mel was becoming a permanent fixture in their lives. Fitz was becoming more receptive to him, especially after having spent a holiday today. Her family loved him. Most importantly, Josslyn adored him.

"Olivia, why are you staring at me like that," Mel asked as he caught the gleam in her eye. Her feet her propped on his lap as he massaged her lower legs and feet.

"I wish you could stay," Olivia sighed. " And before you say anything, yes I know I created the rule but in my defense, but that was before everything changed. It's a good rule though."

" It is a good rule. I respect it. I'm not a fan of it, but I do respect it," he smiled at her as he pressed his thumb into the sole of her feet. "You're being a good mom."

"I try my best," Olivia sighed.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job. With everything you have on your plate, I'm simply amazed at how you stay afloat."

"It's a gift."

"And you deciding to join the campaign, it's impressive. "

"I won't be as involved as I would like but it's almost as if I'm going back to a first love."

"How so," Mel asked. Work and more importantly her relationship with Fitz was something they generally stayed away from.

"I love my firm. Being a fixer, giving people a second chance is great. Although do I consider myself apolitical, I love this love for politics that dates back to childhood. Hearing the stories from both sets if grandparents and my parents inspired me to want to take an active role in politics. And what better way than being on the trail," Olivia shared. "I can't even begin to explain it, baby. Being on the road, the late hours and early morning. The chaos and havoc. The unhealthy doses of coffee I take and large amounts of take out. It's all a welcomed comfort. Working with Cy and Fitz, we were... are a dream team. A well-oiled machine. No matter what happened in the past, we always pull together. We'll always be unstoppable no matter what," Olivia said passionately, enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

"Doesn't sound like my cup of tea , but if you like it you have my full support... I do have to ask, what happened? Why did you say 'no matter what happened in the past'?"

"Things were unfriendly between Fitz, Cyrus and I for a time period after I left the White House. There's blame to go around for all parties involved for various reasons, mainly between me and Fitz. As you can see that's in the past."

"Is it Olivia," Akmal asked. He saw how the president looked at Olivia and he knew the man still had lingering feelings for her. From what Olivia just shared with him, this was the perfect opportunity to reignite the flame.

"It is. That chapter of my life is over," she assured.

"Okay. Sorry I asked. "

"Don't apologize. If I were you Id have questions also. That time in my life is something I don't like to discuss. Not to be secretive but it took me a while to move on. I don't want to go back... Thank you. Thank you for being understanding. Thank you for being so patient with me," Olivia reached out and touched his stubbled cheek.

"I should be thanking you. You didn't have to give me a chance and trusting me. You most certainly didn't have to let me into your or Josslyn's life," his voice sincere as his hazel eyes softened. While his overall physique was rugged and intimidating to most but when he smiled, his dimples and eyes showed he was a true softie at heart.

"You made it easy to do so," she leaned forward as her thumb caressed his cheek. "How many women can say that they a handsome boyfriend who comes to their house frequently just to make dinner?"

"I don't know how many do but I think all should. A relationship should be give and take."

"It is truly welcomed and appreciated. The next time we're all alone, I'll show you just how much I appreciate it," Olivia promised as her eyes darkened and voice lowered seductively.

"Really," he perked up at her words, moving a hand to her back.

"Really," she nodded, trailing her nose along his jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth. She shifted slightly, pressing her lips to his firmly. Her finger threaded through his moussed curls, massaging his scalp. They kissed and touched, whispered and laughed. Eventually, she sighed and cupped his cheeks as she peppered kisses on Mel's face . He tightened his arms around her and Olivia snuggled against him.

"I should go," he murmured against her hair as he looked at the time.

"You should," she nodded her head. "Thank you for dinner."

"Don't mention it. Anything for you, Jaanu," Mel returned as Olivia stood. She went to grab his coat as he slipped on his boots. He took his wool coat and slid it on. Olivia reached up and fixed his collar before buttoning yup the coat for him.

"Thank you. Sleep well, Olivia."

"I will, and please drive safely."

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed him bye quickly.

* * *

**April 2012**

The campaign was in full effect. With trying to find the perfect balance between work, family time, and the campaign Fitz was going nonstop and he loved it. While this time on the trail was different, it held the same chaotic nature.

"I don't care, Cyrus. Change the damn date."

"Mr. President, we've been over this already," Cyrus argued with Fitz, resisting the urge to pull out his hair.

"I requested three things Cyrus. Only three. To be home when Karen goes to prom, to be with my children on their birthday, and to be with them on their first day of school. Now you're telling me someone has fucked that up. I don't care what you have to do, change the date," Fitz roared.

"It isn't that simple. We're on a tight schedule. And sir, you can't afford not to miss this appearance. It's in a battle ground state and it's addressing young Americans," Cyrus tried to reason.

"Where's Liv? I won't miss Karen's first prom. Clearing you don't understand the significance but she will," Fitz demanded.

"Fine, I'll get Liv but she'll tell you the same thing I just did. You can't cancel without looking bad in the press," Cyrus said once again. Just as he turned on his heels, Olivia came into the room with a scowl in her face.

"What is going on in here? We can all hear you yelling!"

"He's being stubborn again," Cyrus sighed laughed as he took a seat.

"Cyrus is telling me I won't be home to see Karen off to prom. I only requested three things and that was one of them, Liv. I don't care what has to be done but I'm going to be there come hell or high water," he explained fiercely.

"Okay, calm down. Have a seat. Drink some water. I'll make some calls," she instructed him as she retrieved a bottle of water for him. "Here drink this and go over your speech."

"Cy, come with me," Olivia gave her former mentor a pointed look before they exited the room. "Cy, must you pick at him?"

"I'm trying to do my job but he's making it pretty damn hard."

"I know, I know. You know he appreciates you but he did promise Karen. You know as well as I do how he feels about promises to his kids. I'll look at his schedule and compare it to Sally's. Perhaps we can have them swap dates."

"This is why I've missed you Liv. You always have a solution."

"Well I'm here now to save the day. You make sure everything is running smoothly out there and I'll handle him."

Cyrus left and Olivia began making phone calls. After about two hours, a handful of favors she had rearranged Fitz's schedule to ensure he'd be home to see Karen off to prom.

"Hey, are you calm?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Fitz said softly, his voice having a childlike guilt.

"It's fine. I know how Cy likes to push your buttons. Everything is squared away. Unless there some sort of national emergency, you will have the entire day to spend with Karen."

"Thanks, Liv. I can always count on you. Now I can call Mellie. She was the one who pointed out the issue to me and bit my head off," he chuckled.

"The Iron Lady is back to her charming self I see," she teased him. She knew that things between him and Mellie were just fine. They'd had their weekly dinner together the previous Sunday and everything was smooth sailing. Mellie was enjoying the campaigning and the feel of being apart of the team.

"Something like that," he smirked but soon corrected himself. "How is Mel?"

"Mel is good. We're good," she smiled at him but he caught her playing with the ring - his ring - on her index finger. As he watched her toy with the ring out of the corner of his eye, his heart couldn't help but to quicken.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy for you Livi," he said with sincerity but coupled with a forced smile. Mel could give her the life she deserved, the life she'd no be able to have with him. They were wonderful but dysfunctional. At the end of the day, he wanted better for her.

"Thanks, Fitz. It means the world to me to hear you say those words," her lips curled up into a small smile, spreading to her doe eyes. "So tell me. How does it feel knowing that in a month, your first born, your little girl will be going off to prom with an older boy. Someone who is 18 and..."

"You're an evil woman you know that Liv. An evil, evil woman. Mellie gave her a 2:30 Am curfew. 2:30! Do you know what happens on prom night at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Parties, drinking, sex, bowling," Olivia teased mercilessly.

"Bowling? Really Livi? I hope bowling. But then again, how much fun can she have with a secret service detail right?"

"Right. You have nothing to worry about," Olivia tried to assure him but little did he know his daughter was a pro at ditching her detail when she wanted alone with time Christian. As far as she knew the two hadn't had sex but they were involved in sexual behavior. Karen called her and stopped by her office or house frequently, knowing Olivia would only break her confidence in a life or death situation.

"All I have to say is Josslyn better pray Karen doesn't do anything remotely questionable. If she does, Joss will be the one to learn from the error of my ways."

"I think that will be the least of your worries when it comes to Joss."

"Why do you say that," Fitz cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look.

"If Josslyn is anything like her mother she won't be interested in high school boys. Her prom date will likely be a med-student or law-student. You know they say we mimic or parents relationships," she laughed as she Fitz put his head down and sighed loudly.

"Evil Livi, just evil," he groaned as she continued to laugh. Being on the trail and spending time with Fitz was turning out not to be all that bad after all.

* * *

**June 2012 **

"Mom, Liv...will you talk some sense into dad," Karen complained.

"This is my cue to take the ankle bitter and leave," Jerry said knowing things were about to get heated.

"Not ankle bitter," Josslyn pouted as she kicked her brother.

"Josslyn Aria," Olivia said sternly. "We don't kick people, especially not our family. Now apologize to you brother."

"Sorry," she pouted.

"It's alright, Jossie. You want to help me make some homemade ice cream to cheer me up?"

"Yes," Josslyn peaked up at the sound of ice cream.

"Thanks, Jer," Fitz said as his younger two left the room. He was impressed with how Jerry matured over the course this election. He had finally accepted not only his father's past with Olivia but also her new role in their lives. As far as the campaign went, he played the role perfectly. Not only that, he had a strong bond with his younger sibling and found any excuse to spend time with him.

"Karen, your father and I decided many years ago that we didn't want you or your brother to be involved in his campaigns. You smile and wave but never speak. You know the rules," Mellie began, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. Karen wanted to be included, she wanted to be involved. It was a feeling Mellie knew all the well.

"That was then and this is now," Karen argued. "I've matured over the last four years. I'm able to vote this year. I can appeal to a younger demographic. Christian and his sisters campaign for their mom. Chelsea Clinton campaign for her mom numerous times. How is that any different?"

"Christian's mother isn't running for president," Fitz stated

"And why does it matter what Christian does? You aren't even a couple anymore," Mellie said bluntly not realizing the words before they slipped out of her mouth, and Karen shot her an icy glare.

Before Christian left for Princeton, Karen chose to end things. She felt they were too young to carry on a long distance relationship, and didn't want to risk the friendship they had by the potential destruction of their romantic relationship. While she was the one to end things, it didn't mean she missed him any less.

" Family values are important to the Republican party," Karen picked right up, choosing not to acknowledge her mother's statement. "What's better than showing you raised a bright you lady who cares about exercising her right to vote and making sure her peers do the same."

"She's good and drives a hard bargain," Olivia began seeing Karen's side of the argument. Having her involved would only help the campaign; however, in did open her up to being in the line of fire when it came to media scrutiny and ridicule.

"KC, I understand where you're coming from and I appreciate you wanting to help but it isn't that simple sweetheart. The moment we allow you to become a part of this world, everything changes. One minor slip up that may seem minute to you could follow you forever. You see the fiasco with Liv and Josslyn is still being brought up. Let's not mention the allegations of your mother's alleged affair. Or even the incident with John and Jenny. I don't want you to have those issues follow you. I want you to focus in enjoying your senior year and apply to college," Fitz tired to explain. He didn't want his daughter exposed to the true cruelties of politics just yet if he could help it.

"I want to help. I'm not changing my mind. This is a crucial year for your career. More importantly, it's a crucial year for me as an American. And when I have kids of my own and it's their first time voting, I want to tell them I did all I could to reelect their grandfather as a first time voter."

"Mellie, Fitz," Olivia began," just think about it. I'll come up with some possible roles Karen. They could be as simple as helping people register to vote and tagging along with one of you or even JR during an event."

"See, how could that hurt me. I'm going to have an active role this election year one way or another. Of you want let me help with your campaign I'm sure Ms. Lilliana will be more than willing to let me help out," Karen leveled. Knowing she'd at least ruffle Mellie's feathers.

"You know what, Karen, if you're hell-bent on helping your father's campaign go right away," Mellie said dramatically. "Clearly this is a life lesson you have to learn the hard way but when your name gets dragged through the mud, when every little thing you do is examined and broadcasted in the media I don't want to hear any complaints. Welcome to the world of politics Karen."

"Mellie," Fitz hissed.

"Dad, it's fine," Karen assured him. " It seems like Olivia's course of action is a solid one. I say we give it a shot."

"Liv, will you come up with a plan and run it by me?"

"Of course. I'll have it to you by Thursday," she said as the typed away at her Blackberry.

"And KC, I'll let you know my decision."

"Thank you, Daddy. It's nice to know some people have confidence in me and thinks my voice matters," Karen said sweetly but gave Mellie a pointed look. She was certainly her mother's child.

"If I'm no longer needed, I need to get prepared for my trip," Mellie said coldly.

"We'll see you when you get back, Mellie," Olivia said as Mellie exited the room.

"It feels so much warmer now the Icy Iron Lady has left the room," Karen said and Fitz gave her a stern look. "It's a good thing she's going to California, she needed to get laid. Olivia stared at Fitz as she out on her best poker face.

"I know you and your mother don't always see eye to eye but she is still your mother. When it all boils down to it, she only wants what's best for you. All differences aside, she's the only mother you have and she deserves respect."

"Sure, Dad."

"Karen Cassandra, I mean it. I want you to apologize to your mother before she leaves."

"Anything for you, Daddy," Karen stood and kissed his cheek. "And Liv, thanks for being the voice of reason. "

"Any time Kare, any time."

Fitz watched the door as she left. When he heard the click of the door he put his head down and exhaled loudly.

"I need her to be Jossie's said again. That was a good age," he thought back running his hands through his curls.

"Oh Fitz, you know that's not how things works. And in about 16 years or so, this will be us and Joss," Olivia offered a small smile of comfort.

"No, Josslyn won't act like this. By then I'll be an old man and she'll take pity on my old soul," Fitz countered, trying to picture a teenage Josslyn. " Scratch that, my HoneyBee is going to stay little forever."

"I'm sure you said the same thing about Karen."

"I did and now look at her. Preparing for college, wanting to campaign. What am I going to do?"

"Love her, support her, and do your best to protect her just as you have in the past," Olivia assured, reaching her hand out to his. He grasped her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She always found a way to put his mind at ease and find a way to put a positive spin on any situation.

* * *

**November 2012 **

They'd made it. The polls were closed, votes were tallied and the verdict was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has clinched another four years as president. After all the late night, mudslinging, baby kissing, speech making, and even a few tears it was over. He won the vote by a landslide. Mission accomplished.

Fitz gave Mellie a chaste kiss before hugging each of his children.

"Dad, another four years. I'm proud of you," Jerry gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks bud."

"Dad, I knew you could do it. And thank you for allowing me to help you get you here," Karen hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, KC. I appreciate all you did. Even if I was reluctant in the beginning," Fitz chuckled. It had take a while but he had come to accept Karen wasn't a little girl anymore and this experience was something he couldn't begrudge her. He and Mellie had done a fine job raising her and he had to trust that.

"You're admitting to being stubborn. It is certainly a night of victories," Karen laughed.

"That it is. That it is, love you princess."

"Love you too, Dad."

He then looked for Josslyn who had somehow wound up with Cyrus and James.

"HoneyBee," Fitz bent down in front of her with a wide grin.

"Daddy win! Daddy win! Yay Daddy," Josslyn smiled, smashing her hands to his cheeks before leaning in to give him an Eskimo kiss.

"Oh Josslyn, thank you. That means a lot to Daddy."

"Welcomes. I love Daddy."

"And I love you too," Fitz scooped her up and placed her on his hip. He made his way around the room, receiving congratulations and giving thanks. He scanned the room until he found Olivia in a corner, chatting with Mrs. Hanley.

"Mrs. Hanley, can I steal Olivia away from you?"

"Of course, Mr. President, and congratulations. I know you'll make us all proud."

"Thank you Mrs. Hanley. I know with you by my side it'll be that much easier."

"You watch this one, Olivia, she's quite the charmer," she salt and pepper haired woman teased Olivia.

"Don't I know it, don't I know it," Olivia laughed lightly as Mrs. Hanley left.

"Mommy, Daddy won! Daddy won! Daddy won!"

"Yes Poppet, Daddy did win. We're very proud of him aren't we."

"Yes, Daddy the best. Love Daddy. Proud of Daddy," her little voice declared firmly.

"Fitz, Mel says congratulations," Olivia passed along.

"Thank him for me."

"Will do," she nodded. "And Fitz, I couldn't be any more proud of you if I tried," Olivia said as her voice became thick with emotion. "Thank you for allowing me to help get you here, to share this with you."

"HoneyBee, I'm going to put you down to give Mommy a hug, okay?"

"Okay. I go to Mellie," Joss announced and made her way to Mellie.

"It was your words that got me through this. The phone calls and pep talks. I stored them away and held them close." he hugged her quickly. ""Liv, you're my best friend,"

"You're my best friend too, Mr. President," she smiled. "Now go get ready to give your speech and be the man I voted for."

This was it. They'd come to a stage of being content with one another. A time and place in their lives where they could show public affection without the fears of the ramifications and complications that might come along. Even though Olivia had moved on, and Fitz had thrown himself into work, they were still them. Under all the new layers that had formed, the connection was still there. It was something, nothing and no one could break. It wasn't just physical or romantic. It was chemical and organic. And no matter what title they held in the other's life, they'd always be there, and it was all they'd every need.

* * *

**AN: So Mel is still around, and Fitz has come to accept him. Fitz decided to run for reelection and won, with Liv's help. Karen, Joss, and Jerry are growing up. Next up, we have another time jump, proposals, and weddings. Let me know what you think? Are you happy? mad? indifferent? Who do you think is getting married? As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I'll do my best to send out sneak peaks to my reviewers. **

**PSA: And if you're in the US, please exercise your right to vote. I don't care who you vote for, just let your voice be heard. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	45. Ch 45 Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: So I got mixed reactions to Mel & Liv, I love it. You all trying to marry off Karen is too funny. I suggest you grab you box of issues because you may need it. All I have to say is prepare yourself**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Someone Like You**

_**Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**- Adele: Someone Like You**_

* * *

_**May 2013**_

"KC, you're here. I missed you," Josslyn hugged her sister.

"You just saw me yesterday silly," Karen laughed as her sibling's enthusiasm. Josslyn only became more animated and outgoing the older she got.

"I know but that was a whole day," she huffed.

"That means we didn't get our tea party because Mommy came home 'fore you got home from school. Will you have a tea party with me today please?"

"Of course I will, but I want to talk to your mom first about her trip. Maybe you can make cookies with Quinn while you wait," Karen suggested, looking up at Olivia who was snickering. She then turned to see Joss' grey eyes light up.

"Yes, cookies are the best. Quinn," Josslyn sang as she skipped to find Quinn. Karen laughed as her sister's two-toned curls bounced in excitement. It was amazing to see how much she'd grown. No longer was she the adorable little baby who would blow her raspberries or yank on her hair as a wakeup call. She was the perfect mixture of both her parents. Her blonde curls had final began to dark to the rich chocolate curl just as Fitz's. She freckles were even more prominent which was a striking contrast again her olive toned skin and grey doe eyes. She had Olivia's bone structure and fully pouty lips. She looked like a baby doll.

"I'm sure Quinn will be happy with you," Olivia said as she walked towards her sofa.

"She'll be just fine. Jossie keeps her on her toes. That kid has so much energy, Liv."

"Tell me about it, Kare. So why did you stop by? Don't you have last minute graduation details to attend to," Olivia asked warmly, watching Karen's face break out into a grin. Before she'd left for her trip, Karen had been a nervous mess. Frazzled about preparing her Salutatorian speech and finding the right dress last minute.

"Everything is great. My dress arrived yesterday. My speech is complete and has been approved by administration," she beamed. "And thank you for your input. I know you were supposed to be relaxing and enjoying yourself so thank you for taking that time."

"Karen, you don't have to thank me. If you need me I'm here for you. I've watched you grow from a young girl into beautiful young lady. I'm so proud of you and all of your accomplishments."

"I do have to thank you. You've been there for me, as a sounding board, a tutor, a friend, a big sister, a mother figure, a confidant and you didn't have to be."

"I'm glad you feel you can turn to me."

"You're amazing; of course I'd turn to you. Since we're on the topic of confiding in you, Chris is coming to graduation."

"Did you invite him or..."

"He says he's coming to support a fellow teammate but I'm not buying it. He misses me and I miss him too but we're just too young for all of this. He's at Princeton and I'll be at Brown. I don't want to be in a serious relationship but whenever I see him, my whole world stops and...'

"... And any and every thing seems possible?"

"Exactly!"

"Kare, you're young and have your whole life ahead of you. Don't do something you'll later regret or live with a life of what ifs. I commend you for making the decision to walk away and focus on what's best for you. This is your life and it's the only one you get. As you said, you're young. College will be some of the best years of your life. If Christian is meant to be in your life then he will be," Olivia offered, reaching out to touch the young woman's hand.

"Thanks Liv. I talked to Mom about this but I don't know, hearing this from you makes everything better. I just... Oh my gawd!"

"What Karen," Olivia questioned in worry until she followed Karen's gaze.

"You're engaged," Karen squealed.

"I'm engaged! Mel proposed while on vacation," Olivia beamed.

The trip to Jamaica had been a much needed one. Olivia and Mel went to Croydon on the Mountains, a plantation in the foothills of the Catadupa Mountains. They were given a private tour, where they sampled fruit and some Jamaican cocktails made from them. We held hands as we hiked the property and saw amazing views of the ocean as well as tropical rainforests and waterfalls. The pair had barbeque, much to Mel's surprise, for lunch and enjoyed fresh Blue Mountain coffee, made from plants grown there on the plantation. Most importantly, they spent time together without the time constraints and interruptions. They were both more relaxed, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"Oh wow this is so exciting. I'm graduating, you're getting married. Congratulations, Liv," Karen hugged Olivia tightly!

"Thanks Kare. I forgot I even had the ring on. I don't wear it to work because there are still people I want to tell before others notice."

"People like Dad?"

"Yes, your dad."

"He'll be happy for you. I always held onto this tiny bit of hope that you and Dad would get married one day. I know that you still love another. But Mel makes you happy, happier than I've seen you in quite some time. He adores Josslyn and he puts up with me stopping by all the time. If you were to marry anyone besides Dad, I'm glad it's him!"

"Thank you Karen. I know you've hoped that for a while but thank you for welcoming Mel. And he doesn't tolerate you, he genuinely likes you. Plus this is my place and if you being here us an issue than tough luck."

"Love your feistiness. Now tell me all about your trip. I really want to know now before it's tea time."

"I'll try to make it quick. You know your sister doesn't like waiting on her tea time."

* * *

Fitz walked into the family room and was surprised to Olivia there typing away at her BlackBerry. It had been a rather uneventful day. His second term was going a smoother pace than his first. His personal life was out of the media, the members of Senate and Congress were finding ways to be productive and bipartisan. Even Sally was less of a pain in his side. He'd just watched his oldest graduate days earlier, a moment that brought tears to his eye and would forever be engraved in his mind. On a whole, his life was content.

"Liv, what are you doing here," he asked as she stood to give him a hug.

"Well I had something I wanted to tell you that couldn't wait," she smiled nervously. She didn't want to hurt him but this was something he deserved to hear from her.

"Well alright. Is everything okay with Joss?"

"Joss is perfect, she's outside with Jerry and his friends, trying to play basketball," Olivia laughed as she thought of Jerry lifting Josslyn up to make a slam dunk.

"Yes, that's their new thing. She wants to be a basketball pro like her Daddy and big brother."

"You a pro, since when," Olivia teased knowing he did well at basketball. Having played all throughout prep school and college.

"You never want to give me credit where credit is due!"

"I do give you credit, I just can't have your head getting too big. "

"If you say so. So what is it that you have to tell me," Fitz asked sitting across from her.

"Mel proposed and I said yes," Olivia revealed evenly, watching his facial expression. While his face remained unchanged she could she a tiny loss of hope in his eyes.

"Liv, that's a good thing. Congrats," he smiled weakly.

"Really? You're okay with this," she questioned skeptically.

"Yes, Liv. He's a good man. He's accepting of your lifestyle and my role in your life. If you were to be with someone who isn't me, it's him. He's the better guy and I only want what's best for you and Josslyn," he answered truthfully. "What" he questioned taking in her expression of awe.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so calm, that's all. I know it can't be easy for you to watch me go on with my life, a life that isn't the one we planned," Olivia said emphatically.

"I'll admit, it was difficult at first. He can give the one thing I can't, and I tried my damndest not to like the guy but he's too personable. Anyone who treats you and Josslyn with the amount of respect and care that he does is a winner in my book."

"Thank you, Fitz. You'll never know what your acceptance of my relationship means to me."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Have you told Joss yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. We both know what a little chatter box she can be."

"Good call," he commented, not wanting to imagine how it would have felt to receive the news from his three year old. "Now you know I have to ask. How did Camille react?"

"She was her usual crazy self. She did say she was glad the proposal came after her wedding."

"Can't have you stealing her thunder."

"Definitely not but now it doesn't matter. She's enjoying the honeymoon phase now that Dom has finally gotten settled into his new office."

"Well good for them. They are a beautiful couple," Fitz commented. He'd been surprised when he'd received an invitation to the couples but he'd apparently made an impression on Camille. He hadn't been able to attend their act wedding due to a prior engagement but after talking it over with Olivia, he did attend the couple's engagement party.

"They certainly are. It's nice to know that some people can get everything they've ever dreamed of."

* * *

**August 2013**

The Grant - Pope Group sat in the game room for their annual game night. Once month everyone cleared their schedules to have a family dinner and game night. It would be their last before Karen went off to college.

"Ms. Sofia, will you be the banker, we can't trust certain people," Jerry asked as they began to set up the game board.

"If course dear. I'll make sure you all behave," Sofia laughed.

"Starting off by declaring cheaters. This will be an interesting night," Mel commented and Liv nodded in agreement.

"You all need to pick teams," Sofia instructed.

"The women vs. the men," Karen suggested.

"You don't want your dear Dad on your team?"

"Dad, two lawyers and an adorable little girl or one lawyer one professor and Jerry. Which sounds more appealing to you?"

"I take offense to that," Jerry groaned.

"Oh suck it up," Karen stuck her tongue at him. Everyone rearranged themselves to sit with their team members.

"I think we should get Josslyn. It's only fair since both she and Jerry are underage," Mel suggested.

"I like the way you think," Jerry laughed. "Hey Jossie. Do you want to be on my team or Karen's?"

Josslyn looked between her siblings, putting her hand on her chin before the responded.

"Yours," she leaped from Sofia's lap.

"You'll be our secret weapon right, Joss," Mel asked as she sat between him and Fitz.

"Right. We'll be the best," Josslyn nodded and Fitz learned down to whisper something to her.

"Poppet, what about us? Where's your loyalty," Olivia feigned hurt.

"Daddy and Mel give me candy. And Mel promised to make me lava," Josslyn grinned.

"Baklava. You'll turn your back on mommy for baklava?"

"I know right, Jossie. I'm going away to school and you don't want to play with me. That hurts," Karen added.

"Don't be sad. I love you but I love lava too!"

* * *

**_October 2013_**

"Are you sure you don't mind staying in tonight," Olivia asked as she sipped on her wine. It was her monthly date night with Mel. However, between work, Josslyn, and plans for the wedding she was spreading herself thin.

"Jaanu, of course I don't mind. This is about us having alone time. Going to harvest and making our own cider would have been nice but being here with you is enough," he sat next to here, reaching for her popcorn. "I've missed you these last few weeks."

"Thank you," she leaned over, kissing him quickly and stealing popcorn. "These wedding plans are going to be the death of me. Why do we have such large families?"

"Because our parents and grandparents love sex," Mel laughed. "Those horny bastards."

"I don't even want those images in my head," she laughed with him as she pulled her feet up to rest on the couch.

"Probably not the most pleasant image," he said in agreement. "You never told me why you wanted to get married before the end of the year. Not that I have any objections, I'm just curious," he questioned, wrapping an arm around her.

"We've been together for two years and during those years you've been nothing but patient and kind and understanding," Olivia began as she placed her glass on the end table. "I feel as if I keep you waiting any longer you'll realize you can have a less complicated life."

" Jaanu, I love you."

"I know and I love you too, but I also know I don't make that an easy task," Olivia turned to offer a gentle smile as her hand extended to caress his cheek.

"No you certainly don't but you're worth it," Mel assured with a chuckle as his hand rested on top of hers. "Olivia, you have no idea how much joy both you and Josslyn have brought into my life. You know Marisol had been my childhood friend. It was as if we were meant to be together. We were always together; we were two halves to a whole. Two peas in a pod. When I lost her, I gave up on the idea of love and having a family of my own because surly I couldn't love someone the way that I loved her. No one could compare but you, you changed my perspective," he moved their hands to his lap.

"I love you but not the way I loved her and that's a good thing. That means I'm not comparing the two of you. What Mari and I shared was special and sacred to us. It was a love and passion that could never be replicated or replaced. But what having you in my life did was open my eyes. I was able to see that I could open my heart and love someone else. That no two loves are alike. Loving you doesn't mean I'm settling for less but allowing myself to see new possibilities. I also realized I wasn't the only person in this relationship who needed to realize those things. So that's why I've been patient with you, Liv. We all move at different paces and when you have a something valuable in your life, you don't throw it because you aren't on the same wavelength just yet. You take your time because the reward is worth the wait," Mel ended his heartfelt confession as tears stained his fiancée's cheeks.

"I hope those are happy tears," Mel said lightly.

"Definitely happy tears. Mel, you never shared those feelings with me before," Olivia said as she wiped her eyes. He understood better than she originally thought. Marisol had been his Fitz.

"Olivia, I was surprised when you accepted my proposal. I was taking a risk but I was still holding back just like you. You hold the power in this relationship; I've let you set the pace. That alone has left me open, exposed, and vulnerable. I mean, I've wanted nothing more than to drop my guard and say, 'here I am, all of me', but if I did that and you walked away from me, I'd have nothing left, " he shrugged. "Not telling you was my way of protecting myself and preparing for the possible let down. Although, I'm not sure you can prepare for that, except by holding onto a little piece of your own heart."

"But were still willing to face rejection in hopes of a future with me for well, the possibilities?"

"Pretty much. A future with you out weights the risks. There are endless possibilities,"

Her heart sped up as she listened to his words and watched the emotion flare in his eyes. Olivia nodded to his response, knowing she'd heard all she needed to. She leaned forward and kissed him. Slowly, sweetly. It was full of emotion and promise and possibility.

"Speaking of possibilities," Olivia began as she pulled away. "I have a few questions about our future?"

"Questions such as..."Akmal inquired as he brushed a stray hair from her bottom lip.

"Housing. Finances. Kids."

"Alright, ask away."

"Well for starters, I want you to know I'd never go after your company. Not to say I don't think we'll have a successful marriage, a prenup what clear all that up," her tone and expression serious as she leaned back.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of a prenup. I think it's good that we set those grounds. Which reminds me, I changed my will."

"You changed your will?"

"Yes. Before everything when to AJ and Carmen, since they're my godchildren. Now you get 50 percent of everything. And the rest is to be split between AJ, Carmen, and Josslyn. The house will be yours and the company," he shared.

"Mel, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You and Josslyn are my family now. While I know neither of you will want for anything in this world as long as Fitz is on this Earth, it gives me a piece of mind. You'll be my wife, and Josslyn will be my stepdaughter. I want to do my best to make sure you're both taken care of."

"Thank you," she smiled simply knowing this was something that wasn't up for debate. "Speaking of the house. Have you given any thought to where you'd want to live?"

"Honestly, no. I thought I'd let you make that call. I'm content just about anywhere. My only request is office space."

"Well, aren't you easy to please. I was thinking, Joss and I could move in here. I love this house. There's plenty of room, the kitchen is beautiful, the master is to die for, and great backyard where the kids couple," Olivia reasoned as he pictured her life with him in the house. Hosting parties, late night's on the back porch drinking wine, or having family movie nights in the den.

"You want kids," he question rather surprised as he pulled Olivia from her daydream.

"Huh?"

"You said 'kids' as in more than just Joss."

"You don't want kids," Olivia narrowed her eyes as tilted her head upwards.

"I'd love to have children if that's what you want but if not Josslyn is enough for me. As I said before, I never thought of any this was possible while I have picture us with a baby, it is not a necessity," he assured her as she watched her eyes soften.

"That's how I feel. I love Joss and if you didn't want children she would be enough for me. Lord knows she's a handful. However, I'd love to have at least another child," she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Well, look at us planning for the future. I can already see it. Maybe a little girl, someone Joss can be tea parties with and boss around," he chuckled as he pictured the girl with a younger sister, trying to teach her how to have a party.

"I like the sound of that. I'm not getting much younger after all."

"You just turned 42, you aren't old. Plus you don't look a day over 35"

"Never said I was just not as young as some people," he poked her side a few times before he tickled her ribs, evoking laughter.

"Always the ribs! You are terrible, just terrible," she breathed as her laughter began to subside. "But do you know what you being older means?"

"No, I don't," he raised an eyebrow. "Prey tell."

"We should try practicing since you're not as young. So that way we do try, everything will be good to go."

"I like the way you think, Jaanu," he pulled her toward him and pressed his lips against hers. She leaned into him and her hands moved. From her lap to his legs, hips, waist and finally torso. She grabbed at his shirt, focusing on the buttons, undoing him so to speak as her delicate hands slipped inside and their kiss became more urgent. As Olivia worked on his shirt as Mel worked his hand into her pants, finding the moist lacy material.

"Jaanu," he mumbled and then felt her smile against his lips. He decided to let her run the show at first because he could tell it was an evening where she'd no problem whatsoever showing him what it was that she wanted. So his finger found the warmth between her legs and she wriggled until he rid her of the lingerie she was wearing. She urged Mel backwards and worked his off his shoes then pants then boxer briefs.

"Liv." She let her soft hands wrap themselves around him for just a moment as she kissed him again. harder this time than before and those lips...they were everything I'd dreamt they were. Soft, inviting, enveloping... She consumed me. And without breaking that kiss, she lifted her hips, settling herself in front of me, then slid herself downward. Soft, warm, wet. It was heaven as she moved slowly against him, placing her hands on each of his shoulders for balance. Mel's tanned hands found her hips while his head fall back against the wall and his hazel eyes drunk her in. Her own eyes as every inch of him filled her, and the small sounds of pleasure escaping from her plump lips were making him lose the tiny bit control he already didn't have. His hands moved her and his eyes roamed her perfectly shaped body, before landing permanently on her breasts. He leaned forward and kissed her skin that dipped between them, gently licking, nipping. And her movements became more urgent, the more he kissed and nibbled and, in some cases, bit down.

"Mel," she whispered breathily, as she rolled hard and grinded purposefully. The sound of his name. The urgency it had created. He wanted to hear her say it over and over and over again. It was his undoing.

"Jaanu," he murmured.

"Say it again," she requested as her fingers made way to the nape of his neck. Mel kept saying her name in between kisses and nips, not being able to deny her anything, and then he could feel her starting to tighten, moving more furiously. A tall tale sign.

"OH!" she moans as her full lips formed the perfect 'O' shape. Mel soon joined her and they continued to move until both satiated with the feeling as it minimized. Finally, she let her head fall against his and she placed her soft lips against his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, his jaw, as she professed her love, landing with finality against his lips

They positioned ourselves a little more comfortably after a while and just laid there on the couch. He played with her hair, sometimes letting his hand lightly brush itself along her neck and she grazed his chest with her fingers, the cool metal of a her ring a contrast again the warmth of his skin.

"Jaanu, I think this is the best date night we've had in a while."

"Most definitely. Who needs cider and cold weather when we're here heating up the sofa," she laughed. He was right; it was a wonderful date night. Luckily for her, she had the rest of her life to look forward to them.

* * *

_** December 2013**_

"What does it take to get dance with the bride," he asked with his head cocked to the side, looking down at her.

"Have you danced with the bridal party?"

"Yes."

"The mother and grandmother of the bride?"

"Yes."

"And I know you've already danced with the daughter."

"Several times. My little HoneyBee has her mother's love of dancing," he chuckled lightly.

"Well if you've danced with all of them and I haven't received any negative reports, I guess you can have a dance," Olivia placed her hand in his just as the music began to change.

"How does it feel? To be married, that is?"

The ceremony had been beautiful but simple. Almost every pew was filled. With both the groom and bride having large extended families, it wasn't unexpected. Camille filled her role as matron of honor and Armando filled his as best man. Josslyn and AJ stole the hearts of the crowd, when he kissed her cheek once they arrived to the altar. The couple exchanged the traditional wedding vows. It wasn't a long ceremony as they were holding a long reception.

"Surreal," Olivia answered truthfully. "I never thought I'd see the day where I was in a wedding dress and you in a tux, a we're dancing with a room full of people. It's a little bittersweet."

"Just a tad. If I haven't said it already, you look breathtakingly beautiful today, Livi," he smiled down at her.

Olivia had chosen a Vera Wang ivory ball gown with V-neck bodice with fully draped skirt made of organza flanges and tulle swirls adorned with a crystal sash. Her hair was a side-parted updo consisting of waves pinned at the neck. Her makeup was light and natural and her ears adorned with emerald cut diamond studs. She was the definition of effortless beauty.

"Thank you, Fitz. You look rather dapper yourself," she returned peering up at him briefly before casting her gaze back to the room. "You're wearing your watch."

"You're wearing your ring," he countered, his eyes darting to her chest momentarily. Her ring rested perfectly, housed on a chain. To anyone else, it was just a pendant but he knew better.

"My something old. I wanted it close to my heart, where I like to keep all our plans and dreams and you."

"Mmmmmm," he hummed. "Do you think that in another universe, this is us. Me and you, dancing but at our own wedding?"

"I do in another universe."

"And we have Josslyn."

"And another little one since Josslyn would need a sibling close to her age."

"A little boy," Liv said, "Robert."

"And we'd have our house in Puerto Rico. We'd wake up every morning to the lull of the ocean and rays of the run. I'd be Mr. Mom and you'd be the fixer you are. Managing crisis after crisis."

"We'd walk our dog every, have a morning run and have fights over who would cook and who would do the dishes."

"We're doing all of that, just not here but somewhere else. I believe that. Because we have...had," he said hoarsely, tears caught in his throat.

"What we have is remarkable...precious. And you should know I've never stopped missing you."

"I know and I haven't stopped missing you. I've loved everything we were."

"And everything we could have been."

"Don't cry, Livi. What will everyone say about me making the bride cry? What will tank my approval ratings," he joked making her laugh.

"They'll think you were being a good friend and that I'm being an overly emotional bride."

"Always two steps ahead," he grinned. "Seriously, Livi. I'm happy for you. I'm happy you've found this. If you ever need me for anything, I'll always be here. You being Olivia Ramirez..."

"Pope-Ramirez," she corrected.

"You being Olivia Pope-Ramirez won't change that."

"I know," she nodded as they fell into an easy silence.

"Two dances, I guess I should stop hogging you before everyone begins to get jealous."

"You should."

"Be happy, Livi."

"You too, and Fitz, thank you," she kissed his cheek quickly.

"What was that for?"

"For being the wonderful man that you are, for being everything I dreamed you'd be."

* * *

"Mel?"

"Yes, my little Pecas," he smiled, crouching down to Josslyn's level so he was eye level. She was so cute still all dolled up in her blue dress and curls pinned to the side. Despite it being past her bedtime was still amped up to party.

"Why can't I come to the moon with you and Mommy? I want to go to the moon, too?"

"Little one," he chuckled, "Your mommy and I aren't going to the moon."

"Yes you are," Josslyn argued fiercely,"Daddy said that when people get married, they go to the moon for a while and that's why I get to stay with him and Mellie." She blinked at him with wide doe eyes filled curiosity. Before he could answer Olivia made her way over,, smiling brightly at both of them. Josslyn's head tilted up towards her mother, awaiting some sort of answer from either one of them.

"Yes, Poppet. Daddy was right. When two people get married, they go away but they don't go to the moon. They go on a vacation that's called a honeymoon."

"Oh. Honeymoon, like HoneyBee," she giggled, " That's a silly name, though. Well why do people call it that?" Josslyn pondered, shaking her little head at her mother.

"You should ask Daddy, Poppet. But that's actually a really good question," Olivia answered while picking Joss up to give her a kiss on her cheek followed by a big hug. When she buried her face in Joss' hair, it finally clicked that going away without Joss was very difficult for Liv to take.

"Mommy, I'm gonna miss you when you are on your honeymoon Mel" Joss snuggled further into Olivia's neck.

"Oh Poppet, I'm going to miss you so much. But Mommy and Mel are just taking a short trip, okay? We'll be back in a few days, just like in the spring," Liv responded to her daughter while smiling and rubbing her back.

"Mel, I'm going to miss you too. You're more fun to play dress up with."

"I'll miss you too, Pecas, but you'll have a lot of fun with your dad while your mom and I are gone," he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey lovebirds," Camille softly called behind the group as the three of them looked towards her.

"What's up, Cami?" Mel asked, walking in her direction. Liv was still clutching onto Josslyn. He felt badly, but he really couldn't wait to have his wife all to himself for just a little while. Because it was a true rarity for them to be alone without any interruptions.

"The car's here. Your luggage in the trunk. You two are all set," she happily stated while she and Mel made their way over to Olivia and Josslyn. Both Liv & Mel shared a rather long, teary goodbye with Josslyn who didn't want to leave. Fitz made his away across the room, taking Joss into his arms. It wasn't unusual for Josslyn to cling to him when Olivia went away. After promises to return with gifts, and Fitz for to let her go sledding in the snow, the separation went smoothly.

Olivia stood beside her husband, her arms winding along his waist as she reached up on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. When he turned to meet her gaze, she flashed him the most gorgeous smile and in that moment he couldn't have been more ready to whisk her away and shower her with love and attention. In return, he flashed her his own dimpled grin, his hazel eyes high with adoration and mischief. In true Olivia fashion, her tongue ever so slightly swept over her full bottom lip, a perfect indication that it would be an exciting honeymoon.

"Ready, Jaanu," Mel whispered into her ear, making sure his lips lingered a little longer on her sensitive lobe as his fingers caressed the small of her back. He felt Olivia shiver a little before she answered.

"Yeah. Let's go. I've got plans for you, Mr. Ramirez."

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Ramirez," it was the perfect ending to a beautiful day of new beginnings.

* * *

**AN: Are you still with me? I know, I know, I know. I'm terrible, especially after Thursday's episode if you've watched it. Mel & Liv sex and a wedding. But isn't Mel the sweetest. He bared his soul to Liv and he calls Josslyn freckles and makes her baklava and wants to give her a little sister to play with. And didn't Liv & Fitz dancing her wedding break your little shipper hearts. Hang in there with me guys. Karen is off to college and we're almost done with the first year of Fitz's second term. You've made it this far and we're down to the wire. You can do it. Remember, I promised a happy ending. Keep hope alive and thanks for reading. You all are the best! **

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	46. Ch 46 Sometimes I Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: So a lot of you are torn about Liv's marriage. Some of you are happy. I love that, it's amazing. Now I will say this, I promised a happy ending. Trust me, there will be a happy ending. If you've stuck me with this long: past the Billy mess, past the Josslyn secret, past the Fitz bitterness, you can survive Mel. Many of you say Mel is too perfect. I wouldn't call him perfect per se, just someone who knows what he's up against and isn't willing to lose his woman. You see two years and he proposed. He knew what he wanted and he's going to do his best to keep Olivia and Josslyn in his life. Okay, this is the longest update, so happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 46: Sometimes I Cry**

_**But it's taken some time **_

_**I can live my life **_

_**Without praying that we could make up **_

_**I'm movin on, I'm feeling strong inside **_

_**But sometimes I cry, babe **_

_**When I'm all alone **_

_**With this heart of mine **_

_**Sometimes I cry, babe **_

_**Although you've been gone **_

_**For a long, long time**_

_**-Eric Benet: Sometimes I Cry**_

* * *

_**February 2014**_

When Karen called Olivia, asking if she could spend the night, Olivia knew something was up but didn't push the issue. She informed Camille who was just spending the weekend there that they had a small change in plans. Camille, one who rolled with the punches easily, just shrugged and went to spend time Josslyn. It would be a ladies night in since Mel was away for the weekend, attending a friend's bachelor's party.

Karen arrived shortly after Josslyn fell asleep. Unable to resist sleep any longer, despite her best efforts. Olivia and Camille were already on the couch eating popcorn, drinking wine, and watching DiCaprio movies. Once Karen had placed her bags in a guestroom, she made her way to the den with an empty wine glass in hand.

"What do you think you're doing," Olivia eyed her as her hand reached for the wine.

"Oh Liv, it's just a little wine," Karen said as she filled her glass halfway before sitting between the two cousins.

"You see this Cami. She goes off to college and suddenly she thinks she's grown."

"Oh cut her some slack, Libby. It's just a little wine. It won't hurt," Camille wrapped her arm around the young brunette.

"I can't condone such illegal activity. I'm an officer of the court," Olivia said and both Camille and Karen laughed at her.

"That's a good one, Liv, but drinking wine should be the least of your worries," Karen commented as she took a sip of the burgundy liquid.

"You know your father would kill me if he found out I let you drink."

"As if. Dad and I shared Kahlua on our last family vacation," Karen rolled her eyes. "Plus a little red wine is good for the heart."

"You are definitely your father's daughter," Camille laughed as she looked between Liv and Karen. "So tell us young one, how is school going?"

"School is going great. Kicking my ass, but I'm loving every minute of it," shared Karen as she reached for some popcorn.

"Those were the days. Treasure them while they're here. Soon you'll be graduating, getting married, and having babies," Camille foretold and Olivia caught Karen tense up at the words babies.

"Kare, why did you want to come over. Usually you're eager to spend time with your friends and Jerry when you come well," Olivia inquired, trying to broach the topic softly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to someone I could trust," Karen revealed as she took a couple more sips of wine.

"If you two want to talk I can call Dom and leave him dirty messages," Camille said bluntly and all three women laughed.

"No, you can stay. I know you won't rat me out to the press," Kare laughed softly. "I had a pregnancy scare."

"That's not what I was expecting," Olivia said slowly as she took two big gulps of her wine.

"Now I see why you were so hard pressed to have a drink. When did you get the good news," Camille stated as she refilled Olivia's glass.

"My doctor called me yesterday to tell me everything was in the clear. I was stupid, played with fire but luckily didn't get burned. I needed someone besides Chris to talk to and well..."she trailed off. She was unable to truly confide in anyone outside of her family about certain matters. While her friends were great, Karen knew money talked and the right price could get anyone to sing like a canary. Unlike most situations where she did confide in her older cousins, she didn't want to risk this particular information getting back to her parents.

"We've all been there," Olivia began, "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I know all too well how nerve racking and terrifying something like that can be," she pulled Karen to her side as she thought back years ago to the fear she'd shared with Fitz although hers wasn't a scare.

"Especially in college. All those feelings of insecurity, fear, entrapment, possible disappointment and ridicule," Camille said aloud.

"National ridicule at that," Karen added.

"Kare, I really wish you would have called me," Olivia said softly.

"I didn't want to worry you unless there was something to worry about. Chris wanted me to call you but..."

"But telling someone else would have made it too real," Camille threw out and Karen nodded.

"That and I didn't want to be lectured."

"Karen, I've only give you a lecture once and with good reason. And better me than your mom right," Olivia teased a bit.

"True, Mom would have been furious," Karen agreed as she tried to imagine her mother's reaction.

"I just want you to be safe. To protect yourself physically, mentally, and emotionally," Olivia offered.

"I know, and I thank you for that," she hugged Olivia. "Well tonight we'll celebrate for the non-addition to the family."

"I second that," Camille reached for her glass. "If anyone is having a baby it'll be me or this one over here," she reached over and pinched Liv.

"Camille, you and Dominic will have the most adorable babies," Karen smiled. "And I didn't know you and Mel were trying?"

"They've been trying," Camille snickered, sipping on her wine.

"Don't listen to her," Olivia rolled her eyes at Cami before turning her attention back to Karen. "We aren't trying per se, but if it happens, it happens," she shared, reaching for the popcorn.

"Well you two will have gorgeous children together. Not as gorgeous as Jossie because no one can be as stunning as us Grants but they'll come pretty close," Karen boasted and all three laughed at her.

"You are certainly your father's daughter," Olivia laughed. "Just cocky."

"You know all about cocky Grants," Camille smirked and Karen gasped.

"La, la, la, la," Karen sang, " I didn't hear that!"

"Oh Karen," Olivia laughed. "Your dad is..."

"Your dad is fine as hell," Camille said bluntly. "He could get it"

" Just eew," Kare shook her head. "I'm still trying to figure out how her and Dad happen. Liv is gorgeous but Dad is old and just Dad. He's always making goofy faces and wearing sweater vests and his eyebrows are almost invisible because they're so blonde. He isn't ugly but..."

"But nothing. Your dad had superman curls, a voice like Sinatra, and a panty dropping smile and walk for days."

"Camille stop torturing her," Olivia laughed.

"Thank you, Liv! You and Mel, I get that. He's gorgeous in an exotic kind of way."

"I agree. Olivia is always attracting the gorgeous ones. Mel is just too damn perfect."

"My husband is gorgeous, and it's been a great two months of marriage and enjoying his gorgeous self but he isn't perfect," Olivia denied.

"He cooks, he does laundry, he puts up with our family, adores Josslyn, a professor and business owner. Name one thing about him that isn't perfect," Camille challenged.

"He's hairy, really hairy."

"Lies," Camille shouted, " I saw him shirtless at the last family reunion."

"I think I'd know if my own husband was hairy. He'd kill me if he knew I was telling you all this," she snickered before drinking some wine. "The only place he doesn't have hair is his back, ass, and upper thighs. And he gets his chest waxed. Why do you think I call him Husky? He's like a big husky dog who keeps you warm in the winter. I make him not wax in the winter for that reason alone. My own personal heater."

"That's cute, Liv. I thought... you know what, I'm not even going to tell you want I thought," Karen said coyly.

"Well I think we're the same thing so I'll just say it for you, "Camille jumped in. "we thought it was some weird sex related pet name."

"What is wrong with you. Always with the sex! I need to keep Joss away from you," Olivia laughed, she never knew what to expect with Camille.

"Hey, just remember I'm the godmother but Kare is the big sis. Who do you think she's going to go to when she's older. So you may want to think about that," Camille defended herself.

"I don't have a dirty mind like you, I'm as pure as snow," she replied slyly.

"3 day old snow in the city," Olivia said. "My poor Poppet is doomed!"

"And let's not forget Aunt Sofi and you are not all that innocent yourself. You're an undercover freak!"

"She totally is. She told me when I got a little older she'd tell me about the banana trick and how that's hook, line, sinker," Kare looked to Cami who's eyes grew wide.

"Libby, not the frozen banana."

"I plead the 5th" she winked before sipping on her wine as the other two laughed.

"You stay pleading the 5th but I know all!"

"Who needs big sisters when I have you two," Karen wrapped her arms around both of them. She knew coming to Olivia's would be the right thing to do.

* * *

_**April 2014**_

It was a Friday night, which it a date night and Josslyn was with Fitz. Olivia was exhausted, but at least she now knew why. She threw herself down onto the couch. Even thinking made her tired lately. Her clients seemed to get crazier as they weeks went back but lucky for her, Harrison was doing a great job stepping up to the plate.

After closing her eyes for what felt like five minutes, Olivia was gently shaken awake by Mel. "

"Hey, Jaanu," he smiled, bending down to give her a quick kiss. "You're home early. I picked up some dinner for tonight on the way home. Are you hungry," He lifted up a bag of food right in front of her, causing her stomach lurched at the overpowering smell. With a hand clapped over her mouth, she rushed past him and ran into the bathroom, barely making it on time. Mel was right behind her, holding dark waves and rubbing her back, until the contents of her stomach were empty.

"Are you okay," he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

" Yes. No. Yes," she answered, frustrated with herself. Nothing was going as planned.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and clean up. I'll be back down in a minute, " she stood, brushing past him. She made her way to the master bathroom and brushed her teeth slowly. She was in the closet, changing her shirt when she heard Mel's footsteps pounding up the stairs. He walked over to Olivia purposefully, until he was a foot away from her. He just stared at her, his eyes never leaving her, as if she were to answer him. Slowly lifting up his hand, her heart dropped as she recognized the piece of paper he held.

"So much for a surprise," she thought to herself. She'd left the ultrasound printoff on the counter .

"Is this…this isn't Joss, because I see two" he blurted out. Laughing nervously, she shook her head slightly.

"No, that's not," she said softly as the most devastatingly happy smile broke across her husband's face as his hazel eyes filled with tears and his voice broke.

"We're going to have twins," he asked and Olivia nodded, letting her own tears fall from her eyes. "We're pregnant," Mel yelled, picking Liv up, ready to spin her.

"Mel," she croaked. "No spinning."

He stopped immediately, carried Liv to their bed, and sat me down. On his knees in front of her, he began to ramble.

"I'm so sorry, Jaanu. Have you been sick a lot? When did you find out? Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Mel. I'm fine. I found out today during my checkup. The babies. Now kiss me .Please, Husky."

His eyes softened as he leaned in, surprising me when he pushed her back gently to lie flat on the bed.

"Anything for you Jaanu," he whispered against her lips before kissing her softly while he slowly lifted her shirt. His hands ghosted over her stomach. Leaning down, he pressed short, sweet kisses all over my abdomen. They were pregnant and neither could be happier.

* * *

_**May 2014**_

Jessicar, Ella, Camille, Olivia, and Abby were all seated in a private dining area to celebrate Abby's impromptu wedding to David. She and David had carried an on again, off again relationship over the years. When Abby was tired of the back and forth, partly due to her own troubled past, David decided to make it official. After dating for four short months, the pair found themselves married on a Jamaican beach at dusk. To say all had been shocked when the couple returned with rings on their fingers would be an understatement. The couple decided to have a reception which explained the gathering.

"Four mimosas and one..." Abby ordered before looking to Olivia.

"And Arnold Palmer," Olivia smiled kindly at the young girl.

"Actually, will you make mine an Arnold Palmer also," Camille asked politely, receiving a pointed look from everyone except Olivia.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Camille," Jessica asked with a raised brow.

"Today is Abby's day and wouldn't you like to know why Libby keeps rubbing her belly," Camille threw out as her own hand touched her own abdomen.

"Way to throw me under the bus," Olivia retorted. She looked over to Abby who gave her a nod of assurance. "If you all must know, Mel and I are expecting. We're due in December. Camille," Liv announced.

"I'm pregnant. I'm due on Halloween," she announced, excitedly. After both announcements the room erupted with congratulatory chatter, hugs and kisses.

"Your babies can be playmates just like you two," Abby smiled at them.

"On of you butter have a boy so Shannon can marry him," Elle commented.

"Already making plans for our unborn children," Cami commented with a smile.

"That's what us crazy aunts do," Jessica said. " I agree, a boy is needed so Jake won't be surrounded by estrogen," she added, referring to her own soon who was taken by Josslyn. Whenever they were together, he followed her around. It was hilarious to watch him when she was with AJ. He would get upset and declare Josslyn was is. They all joked, Joss would be a cougar one day.

"Well crazy aunties, I have a request. I still haven't told Josslyn or Fitz yet so in you could..." Olivia began but they all nodded before the words were out of her mouth.

"Secret is safe with us," Ella assured.

"You still haven't told your Presidential baby daddy? Why Libby," Jessica ask, stealing one of Camille's many nicknames for Fitz.

"I was waiting until all four of us could get together. It'll be next week. I can only hold off so much longer before I begin to show. The joy of having twins," she explained.

Mel had wanted to break the news sooner but Olivia. As happy as she was for this new chapter, she and Mel were starting, she knew it would devastate Fitz. Not only was Mel her husband, he got everything Olivia robbed Fitz of with Joss.

"Josslyn will be thrilled," Ella threw out, sensing Liv's mood.

"She will, but enough out us pregnant people. I want to hear all about Abby's wedding."

"And by wedding, she really means sexual positions," Camille laughed.

"Of those, well you know me and OO7, " Abby began with a hint of mischief as all ladies listened. With their demanding jobs, children, and all together busy lives it was rare for them all to be together. However, when they did get together, it was always a wonderful time that made them forget their issues momentarily.

* * *

"Jaanu," Mel's voice called as he stepped into the house, hearing the sound of music playing from the kitchen, "you're home early."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dear," Sofia said, as she wiped her hands and kissed her son in law on his cheek.

"Sofia, it's not a disappointment to see you. Olivia just didn't tell me you'd be hear," he returned the gesture. "What can I do to help," he began to roll up his sleeves.

"Nothing, dear. I'm almost done," Sofia assured in a motherly tone. "And my being her is unplanned. I spent time was Jossiepoo at dance practice today and didn't want to leave her just yet."

"I understand, Josslyn is adorable. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's reading in her room," Sofia answered and Mel nodded.

"I'm worried about Olivia. I think something is eating at her," he said aloud.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You know your wife. She'll come to you when you're ready," Sofia offered, knowing the root of her daughter's issue but wouldn't dream of telling Mel. It had a possibility of opening a can of worms she knew Olivia might not want to deal with where her husband was concerned. As far as she knew, they never discussed Olivia's past relationship with Mel and that's the she wanted it to stay.

"You know what's bothering her," he stated, leaning against the counter.

"I have an inkling but I may be wrong. Don't stress over it. Olivia will open up the you. She loves you. Remember that."

"I know. I only worry about her. She's so independent. It's one of the many things I love about her but it can also be pain."

"That sounds like Libby. Just remember what I said."

"I will, I..."he began to say but was cut off by Josslyn.

"Mel, you're home," Josslyn greeted with a hug.

"Hi Pecas, yes I'm home," he smiled at her, "Did you have a good day?"

"The best! I gotta tell you all about it. I drew a picture for the babies, come so I can show it to you," she replied happily, tugging on his hand. The two made their way to the table, and Josslyn began to chatter about her day, taking Mel's mind off his Olivia worries. He knew he had to listen to his mother in law. Olivia would come to him when she was ready.

* * *

"Liv, Livi," Fitz called out with concern as she cried. "Hey, talk to me."

"At dinner, you looked so hurt. I felt guilty. It's been years since I felt that way and I thought I was past all of that," she blubbered as he handed her tissue.

"Hey, I wasn't hurt, just shocked," he lied, wanting her to calm down. Watching her cry would always tear him to pieces and it pained him even more that he was the cause.

"Don't placate me, Fitzgerald. I know you. You were hurt and rightfully so," she sobbed and then began to hiccup.

"Olivia, calm yourself. This isn't good for the babies," he rubbed her back in a soothing motion which unfortunately only caused a larger downfall of tears. "Liv, look. You have no reason to feel guilty. You're a happily married woman who's creating a life with her husband. That isn't anything to feel guilty about."

"But it is. Mel is so sweet and supportive and involved with my pregnancy. I can't help but think about how I robbed you of those moments with Josslyn," she continued to cry as Fitz pulled her to his chest. He should have seen it coming. He did feel envious of Mel for having those moments with Olivia but he soon pushed those thoughts away. It was in the past. He'd forgiven her and they had a brilliant daughter he wouldn't trade for anything.

"Livi, is that what all of this is about," his tone matching the soothing nature of his hands. She nodded her head and her tears stained his shirt. "Oh, Livi please don't cry over that. You know it breaks my heart when you cry. It's in the past. We've moved on. I've forgiven you. I thought you had forgiven yourself too."

"I thought I did but clearly I haven't. You're such a great father and you're terrific with Joss. I can't help but think about what it would have been like to share certain experiences with you and I know I have no one to blame but myself."

"I'll admit, I have wondered what it would have been like to have been there for you during Josslyn but its a moot point to dwell on the past. What matters is that I'm here now. Remember last year when she began kindergarten. You held up pretty well until we got to breakfast, but I was by your side all the way. After a good cry, a few laughs and hugs, and three mimosas you were good to go. I may have missed your pregnancy and that first year but I'm always going to be here and that's what matters. Don't beat yourself up over something that occurred years ago. This is a joyous time in your life. You're bringing two new lives into this world, cherish that."

He wrapped his arms around her fully as she snuggled closer to him. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. When that evoked more tears he began to sing to her and rub her lower ear lobe, knowing that would calm her. While he comforted her, he let himself imagine they were still together, that she was his wife, and he was taking care of her after a long day. It wasn't too long until she dozed off. Despite the weight she'd put on, she was tiny in his embrace. He relished the feel of her in his arms. Her head pressed against his heart. The rhymic rise and fall of her chest.

Since Mel was away at a conference, and Josslyn was doing homework with Jerry, he figured he'd let her nap until dinner time. He reached for the throw and positioned them so that her head rested on his lap and her body securely on the couch. He grabbed his iPad and began to work on a speech he was giving go a group of children who came from single parent households.

He was doing a terrific job at changing the face of the Republican Party. His relationship with Josslyn and Olivia had giving a new meaning to family values. It sent a message that the party cared about all types of families and what mattered most was children having a loving, stable, nurturing environment. In addition to his views on family values, his administration was making strides in women's rights, supporting troops and veterans, and addressing poverty in America.

Fitz became so caught up in work and comfort of having Olivia so close that he lost track of time. He didn't even realize how late it had gotten until Mellie came looking for him.

"Fitz dinner is..."her voice called until her eyes landed on him and Olivia. "Oh, I didn't know Liv was here," she gave him a pointed look.

"Mellie, don't even go there. She got upset and cried herself to sleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her," he explained as he saved his document and locked his iPad.

"No need to explain yourself me. I'm the last to judgment at this point. Just hope we don't wind up with another Josslyn," she said unconvinced. "I just wanted to let you know dinner us ready and the children are waiting"

"We'll be there in a few," he sighed as she left the room.

"Livi, Liv," he rubbed her back which caused her moan and scoot closer to him. It was such a sweet torture. "Liv, it's time to wake up."

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She brought her hand to her abdomen, rubbing small circles. She then rose slowly, facing Fitz.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty," he smiled at her. He'd always loved watching her awake. It was one of the only times she was very disoriented and out of control.

"I fell asleep."

"You fell sleep."

"Mmm,"she hummed as she smoothed her hair. "Fitz, about earlier..."

"Nope, don't want to hear it. It isn't necessary. There's no need for us to open those old wounds. And the tears and the nap stays between us. Can't have to world knowing that Olivia Pope is a softie," he assured with a joke, flashing her the smile he'd reserved to her years ago.

"No we can't have that. Gladiators don't do tears, "Olivia declared and Fitz broke into laughter, leaving her perplexed. "What am I missing?"

"You sounded like Josslyn or should I say that Josslyn sounded like you. Kaitlyn was crying and Joss told her she wasn't a gladiator because she was crying and real gladiators don't do tears," Fitz explained and she joined him in his fit of laughter.

"Only our daughter," Olivia smiled as she pictured the scene of the two young girls and Josslyn's attempt to comfort her cousin.

"Yes only our daughter. Now let's head to eat before the troops come."

* * *

_**June 2014**_

Josslyn was spending her week at the White House. Olivia was in Canada working on a case, Mel was at a conference in North Carolina, and Mellie was off in Nevada with her literacy work. Since Karen's Friday classes had been cancelled she decided to make a trip home which meant all three Grant children were together.

"Daddy," Josslyn called as she placed her glass of apple juice on the table.

"Yes, HoneyBee," Fitz looked over at his youngest.

"I've been thinking," she announced.

"That's good, sweetheart."

"When aren't you thinking, Joss," Jerry chuckled. Josslyn was always coming to him with questions. She adored her big brother and anything he told her was pretty much gospel.

"'Cause asking thinking makes you smart. Imma be really smart."

"I will be not Imma be," Karen corrected automatically.

Josslyn simply nodded. She was used to be corrected if she said something wrong. Because she was speaking three languages, she at times mixed them up.

"Any who, Daddy I've been thinking and I've got questions for you," her tone serious as she straightened her posture. The older two exchanged a look of amusement.

"My ears are open," her replied, biting into his muffin.

"Daddy, do you love Mellie," her little voiced asked and Fitz choked on his muffin, reaching for a glass of water. Karen and Jerry looked for their dad to their sister, both remaining silent. Of course they could have saved their father and answered for him while he tried to compose himself but they too were curious. Did Fitz still in fact love their mother?

"Josslyn, why do you ask such a thing," Fitz questioned, running a hand through his curls.

"Cause you don't act like married peoples. Mel kisses Mommy all the time and holds her hand. And Tio Dom is always telling Tori she's beautiful and 'I love you'. And Mommy and Mel cook together and snuggle but you and Mellie don't do any of that. Isn't that what you do when you love each other," Josslyn asked, her grey doe eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

"Josslyn, I do love Mellie," he began truthfully before sighing. This certainly wasn't a conversation he was prepared to have before heading off to a meeting about foreign policy. "Every married couple is different. Mellie and I have been married for a really long time... And each marriage is different..."

"You already said that ,Dad," Jerry smirked as he sipped on his coffee. Fitz shot him a glare before returning his attention to Josslyn.

"Josslyn, you know each relationship is different. Like with you, Jerry and Karen. I tell you and KC 'I love you' more than I tell Jerry but that doesn't mean that I don't love him. It just means we have a different relationship. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I get that. But then why do you always hug Mommy and you're really sweet to her? You treat her like Mel treats hers but you don't kiss and stuff... You don't hug Mellie or kiss her cheek or stuff the way they do in movies but you do that with Mommy. Do you love Mommy, Daddy?"

Fitz looked around for a hidden camera. Surely Cyrus was playing a practical joke on him for giving James that interview without him knowing. It was the only explanation because no normal four year old asked these types of questions.

"HoneyBee, your mommy is a special friend," Fitz began and both Karen and Jerry snickered.

"Just like Chris is my special friend," Karen uttered under her breath and Jerry chuckled.

"What was that, Karen?"

"Oh nothing. Please continue. This is a very interesting and enlightening conversation."

"Tell me about it," Jerry added. "So glad I didn't sleep in."

"Josslyn, your mom and I have been friends for a really long time. I care about her a lot. And of course I love her. She's my friend and she gave me you. But I don't love her the same way I love Mellie."

"So you love Mellie?"

"Yes."

"And Mommy? But it's a different kinda love."

"Yup. Does that make sense?"

"Makes a whole lot of sense to me,"Jerry commented.

"A little bit. Tell me 'gain when I'm big like KC and Jer?"

"Sure thing," Fitz sighed in relief. "Any other questions kids?"

"So Dad, do you there's this guy that I met on campus. He's older," Karen eluded.

"How much older?"

"First year grad student older," she revealed.

"Is he dreamy like Prince Edward," Josslyn asked eagerly as Fitz groaned.

"See Dad, this is what you get for shooting those pink bullets," Jerry teased with a laugh. His sisters always made family time entertaining.

"Daddy, what are pink bullets," Josslyn asked innocently.

"I can already feel my hair turning grey," Fitz groaned, running his hand through his curls. "You three think you're just funny don't you."

"Dad, you know we love you," Karen declared with a small laugh.

"Yeah, Dad. You know we're just giving you a tough time," Jerry grinned. "Right, Joss."

"No, I want to know what pink bullets are," Josslyn said seriously and all three laughed at her.

* * *

_**July 2014**_

"You called me, Daddy," Josslyn skipped into the room with a bright smile. She'd just finished up a play date with her friend Amy.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my baby girl," he smiled at her brightly as she hopped into his lap.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl," Josslyn frowned.

"I know you aren't but you'll always be my baby girl. "

"You're silly, Daddy."

"You already knew that. Where sis you think you got your silliness from?"

"Yup, I'm silly like you and smart like Mommy," Josslyn nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"We can go outside, have a picnic, and play jump rope," Fitz suggested. He'd already had the picnic planned but that was it.

"I'd like that," she beamed up at him. "We haven't had just us time in forever. I've missed not sharing you," she leaped down.

"Me too, HoneyBee." He stood. Just as he was about to step away Joss tapped his shoulder.

"Can I have a piggyback ride," she asked sweetly, her grey orbs hopeful.

"Or course," he bent down for her to settle herself on her back. "You secure back there, HoneyBee?"

"Yup, I'm all set," her tone chipped as Fitz stood.

"So tell me, how do you feel about having the prospect of having to share Mommy soon," he questioned as her little arms held onto him tightly.

"What does propspect mean?"

"Prospect, means something that will be happening in the future," he answered with a smile in his voice. Josslyn was always one to question and he adored that about her.

"Oh," she said simply. "I guess I like it. I'll miss having Mommy all to myself but I think it's cool that I get to be a big sister. KC and Jer and the best and I want to be the best like them," she shared freely.

"That's good, and you're going to be a great big sister, " Fitz assured as they stepped outside.

"You think so? I don't want to seem like a baby."

"You won't. You'll be a big help to Mommy and Mel. You'll get to read to them and play with them just like Karen and Jerry do with you. Plus you're the coolest four year old I know."

"I'm four and three quarters, Daddy," she corrected.

"I'm sorry, Jossie. The coolest four and three quarters year old little one that I know."

"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you," she responded just as they reached the Rose Garden. Fitz bent down in order for her to slide down.

"Thank you, Jossie. Are you ready for our Daddy and Jossie day?"

"Yup. Super ready!"

"Good because I had our favorite sandwiches made."

"Really? Honey banana apple peanut butter on honey oat bread," she asked excitedly. It was the only way Josslyn would eat peanut butter and their special concoction.

"You know it. Now let's get some hand sanitizer so we can dig in," Fitz smiled, reaching for the hand sanitizer. He loved these days with his youngest. He'd spent many like them with Karen and Jerry during their younger years, and was glad it was a tradition he could still share with Josslyn.

* * *

_**September 2014**_

Olivia waddled into the master bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She was trying to escape Mel. For someone who claimed his goal was to ensure his wife's contentment and happiness, he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Olivia, you're being unreasonable," Mel argued as he entered the room.

"No. I'm being perfectly reasonable. She is not welcome in this house," she said adamantly. She reached for a few pillows. She placed one behind her back and another under her knees in an attempt to get comfortable.

"She's my sister!

"I don't care. She could be the Queen of England and if she treated me the way Elena does she wouldn't be invited in my home!"

"I know she can be difficult but..."

"No, no buts," Olivia huffed as she shook her head. "And difficult isn't the word. I can be difficult. You sister is a bitch!"

"Look, we agreed to host the family Thanksgiving meal this year. You can't just exclude her," Mel tried to reason. He knew if Elena wasn't invited that the tension would grow. His parents, grandparents, nieces and nephews, and all six other siblings adored Olivia. They were as crazy about her as he was but since they'd gotten married, Elena has when from being quiet about her disapproval to downright rude. "I know the pregnancy hormones have been clouding your judgment but you can only go so far."

"I can and I will. Don't you dare insult me by using pregnancy hormones. I am completely rational . Elena blatantly disrespects me and our marriage. Under normal circumstances I have no issue putting you sister in her place, but I refuse to jeopardize the health of our children due to unnecessary stress," Olivia ranted as she felt a kick. Her hand instinctively went to the spot.

"Liv, can't you be the bigger person this one time," Mel asked as he sat done at her side.

"Mel if Elena is here then I won't be. I refuse to put up with her. You should know by now that I don't mind ruffling a few feathers," Olivia commented as she opened a game on her iPad. "I know that she's your sister and she'll always be your sister and I respect that. But I'm your wife. I would never let anyone treat you the way Elena treats me."

"If I speak to her again would you reconsider? Olivia, this family tension isn't good. And when the twins get here..."

"Akmal, you know I hate giving ultimatums as far as our relationship is concerned but I'm not backing down. She called me a whore, a black whore to be exact. If we're holding Thanksgiving in this house your sister isn't invited. I refuse to be harassed and disrespected in my own home. If she shows up I will close the door in her face. Family or not, if you're not invited then you shouldn't show up. As far as the twins are concerned, she can see them at the hospital but that's it. "

"You're telling me I'm not allowed to invite my own sister to my home," Mel asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. If you have an issue with it, I tough but this is the way things are going to be," she said firmly, meeting his gaze.

"No it isn't. I'm not Josslyn or your employees or one of your clients. You can't just give out orders and expect me to comply. I'm your husband. We're supposed to talk things out," Mel said loudly.

"No, you don't get to be upset and you certainly don't get to yell at me, Akmal. I gave you a chance to handle your sister but you didn't. I don't like her. She has no respect for me and due to that, she isn't welcome in this house or any other home we share," her tone fierce as she stared at his hardened gaze."

"Now you want me to alienate my sister because she what? Hurt your feelings," his tone sarcastic.

"No what I want is for you to act like you give a damn. I'm your wife. You made vows to me. You should be appalled by Elena's treatment toward me. You should want to defend me. If the situation was reversed and Camille or Ella made such comments I'd have nipped it in the bud months ago. I would never condone sure behavior."

"I don't condone her behavior but she's still my sister and she's only trying to look out for me," he tried to reason.

"Why on Earth would she need to look out for you? What have I ever done to get her the impression that I wasn't committed to this marriage or had your best interest at heart," Olivia asked angrily, "You know what, don't answer that question," she waved her hand. "I'm done with this conversation, Akmal," she ended curtly as she placed her ear buds into her ears and began to play her game.

* * *

"Olivia, are you not speaking to me now," Mel asked as he sat a cup of tea at her side. It was a nighttime ritual for him to bring her tea to wind down.

"Of course I'm speaking to you," Olivia said as she looked up from an article about immigration and the Grant Administration. "I'm upset that you seem to have no regards for my feelings, and how willing you seem to subject me to a hostile environment. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to behave like a child and ignore you," Olivia said calmly as she reached for the mug. "And thank you for my tea."

"You're welcome, Jaanu," he smiled at her briefly. "I care about your feelings but I don't want to spend the next twenty-thirty years with you and Elena at one another's throats. I see now that there's no changing your mind on this. While I don't agree with your decision, I will support you."

"Thank you," she reached out and touched his hand. "I know that she's your sister and you love her, so I'll try to keep my negative thoughts to myself, and it isn't fair to you. When it comes to having her in our children's life, I don't see that happening. She's already bad mouthed me around Josslyn and I know she'd do the same with these two," she ran a hand over her swollen midsection.

"Can we table that conversation? I would like our children to know their aunt but the last thing I want tonight is to argue with you again. I shouldn't have upset you the way I did. It isn't good for you or the twins."

"I'm too exhausted so we can table this but Mel I'm telling you now, the likelihood of me changing my mind is slim to none."

"We'll agree to disagree for now," he kissed her cheek. Olivia sighed as she gave him a nod. She found herself thinking of Nance and Kat, and how they adored her. "_If only they'd been my in laws," _she thought to herself as she rubbed her belly.

* * *

_**November 2014**_

After hours of grueling labor, Olivia gave birth two healthy babies. She'd made it to week thirty six. With their son weighting 7lbs and 14oz and their daughter an even 7lbs. They had a good set of lungs on them. Each having plump cheeks, russet color skin, light golden brown eyes, and a head of dark brown waves. Once they'd been cleaned and Liv had the chance to change and move down to her postpartum suite, Josslyn greeted them balloons.

"Joss," Mel began, speaking softly. "I need to tell you-"

"I have a baby brother and sister," she interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. "Nana told me. I have a baby brother and sister!"

Mel shushed her squeal of excitement, pointing at the sleeping newborns on Liv's chest.

"Remember how we practiced, okay, Pecas?"

She nodded, washing her hands before walking cautiously over to her mother's bedside.

"Can I come see…?"

Liv nodded in return, smiling and sliding over a bit.

"Get up here, Poppet," Josslyn climbed in carefully, snuggling into Olivia's side.

"They're so tiny, Mommy. What's their names?"

Olivia looked up and smiled at Mel as he walked over to sit on the bed beside them. She raised her brows at Mel expectantly and he nodded, reaching over to rub their son's soft cheek, his face the only part of him visible in his swaddling blanket and little striped beanie. He then fiddled with their daughter's cap, ensuring her ebony locks were secure under the beanie.

"Josslyn…I'd like you to meet your brother Maximilian "Max" and your sister Tanya."

"Max and Tanya. We make TJ Max," she giggled quietly. "They're going to be the best little brother and sister," she smiled at her mom and Mel before placing a kiss on each of her siblings heads. In that moment, Mel couldn't think of a happier time in his life. He had the family and life he'd only imagined.

* * *

_And in other news, President and First Lady Grant released a statement to former White House Communications Director and crisis management fixer, Olivia Pope-Ramirez, and her husband, Georgetown professor, Akmal Ramirez-Ansari on the birth of their twins Max and Tanya who were born yesterday afternoon. President Grant and Mrs. Pope-Ramirez share a five year old, Josslyn, born via IVF. The Ramirez's will share their first wedding anniversary next month. We wish them and their newborns all the best_.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright," Mellie asked as she walked into the room to find Fitz sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his watch.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just been one of those days," he responded still not looking up.

"You know, for being such a great lawyer and excellent politician, you sure do make a terrible liar," Mellie joked, trying to lighten his mood.

"You just know me too well," he gave her a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It's Olivia isn't it," she asked. Although it had been a while since she'd seen him like that, it was clear that his mood led back to her. She had to say she was proud of him, he'd stuck to his word and let get go. He didn't interfere in her relationship with Akmal and rarely brought up their past together. He was focused solely on work and the kids.

However, she knew today he'd road home with Josslyn to see Olivia for the day. He'd seen her interact with her new siblings and her mom and stepdad as a family unit. He'd seen Olivia live the perfect life and she knew it had to be eating away at him, especially so close to the holiday season.

"Doesn't it always go back to Liv," he said in a defeated tone. It was rare see Fitz get emotional these days, so Mellie was slightly shocked to see his eyes mist over with his next confession.

"He makes her happy and I've accepted it. He adores her, respects her, and loves her. Call me a little naive but I always held onto a little hope that he was just place filler. That five or ten years from now, she and I would be together, but now...now they're a family. A happy little family that Josslyn fits so well into. And I know Joss has always looked Mel as a father figure but now it's different... And my worst fear is that she'll call another man her dad, and resent me for not being around. That not only will have I lost a place in Liv's life, but also in our daughter's."

"No man, no matter how wonderful he is, will ever replace you in Josslyn's life. Liv wouldn't let that happen and most of all, Josslyn wouldn't. She adores you. She loves you, Fitzgerald. In that little girl's eyes you hand the stars, the moon, and the sky."

In a sense, Mellie understood where Fitz was coming from. Over the years as Olivia became a permanent fixture in their lives, she'd feared losing her children, namely Karen, to Olivia. Her daughter always turned to Olivia no matter the occasion. While she and Karen would never be as close as her relationship was with Olivia, she learned she could never be replaced in her children's hearts. They grew, the found other people to confide in but nothing could replace the bond they shared.

"You practice ballet moves with her, you share your weird love of sweet potatoes, and you indulge her obsession with elephants. And Fitz when you look at her, she sees herself. She knows who she is. She's a Grant and that is something Mel could never replace or take from you. Only you can fill that role," Mellie placed her hand on his shoulder. Without hesitation, Fitz pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he said quietly and she nodded, know she'd all she needed to say. She knew Fitz would be okay, he always was.

* * *

"Fitz," Mellie called as she heard the tiny knock at the door. "Fitz," she called again but he buried his head further into his pillow. After a third knock, Mellie threw on her robe and headed to the door. She looked down to see Josslyn clutching Ellie tightly.

In the week following the birth of the twins, Josslyn resided at the White House. Fitz and Mellie wanted to give Olivia and Mel time to adjust to having two new little ones.

"Josslyn, sweetie, what's wrong," she asked, taking in the girl's frazzled state.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered quietly.

"You want your daddy don't you," Mellie asked softly, and Joss nodded.

"Come on. Let's get him," Mellie held out her hand. She wondered what Josslyn had dreamed of. It was unlike her to come to them in the middle of the night.

"Fitz," Mellie called in a louder tone, causing him to roll onto his back.

"What is it Mel," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy," Josslyn called, climbing into the bed before Mellie could answer him.

"She had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it," Fitz asked now in an alert state.

"No. Can you sleep with me and Ellie. She's afraid of us being alone," Joss explained.

"Of course I will. Let Daddy get his robe first okay," he responded and Josslyn nodded. Fitz quickly threw on his robe before scooping Joss up and carrying her to her room. He climbed into the bed and cradled her close to him.

"Thank you, Daddy. And Ellie says thank you too," Josslyn murmured.

"You're both welcome," he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, Daddy," she whispered, drifting right off.

"Love you too, HoneyBee."

* * *

_**Thanksgiving 2014**_

Olivia opened the door with a wide smile. She was happy that her little girl was home, and to see Fitz.

"I missed you , Mommy," Josslyn kissed her cheek loudly.

"I missed you too Poppet," Olivia hugged her tightly. "Go put you stuff up while Daddy and I talk."

"Okay," she began to bounce away but stopped quickly ,"Daddy, don't leave without telling me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fitz smiled brightly. "You look happy to see me," Fitz commented as he followed Olivia into the living room.

"I needed a friend," she sighed with a small smile.

"Bad day with the twins?"

"Bad day with the in-laws. Elena showed up. I guess she didn't take me seriously when I said she wasn't invited to dinner tomorrow. Now Mel's grandmother and oldest sister are upset with me. And Noor is such a sweetheart but I swear my mother in law is driving me up the wall with all the helping," Olivia ranted.

"You have had a trying day. Where is everyone," he asked as he made his way to her kitchen.

"Where are you going," she asked as she watched him leave the room.

"I'm putting on a pot of tea since you can't drink," he answered, "Now keep talking, I'm all ears."

"Well the twins are asleep. Quinn is with her boyfriend Gideon. Mom went out to the store. Mel took mercy on me by taking his family out to spend time with Elena. Fitz I swear, I have never detested anyone as much as I detest that woman. She makes my blood boil. She's upset because she can't spend the holiday here. She's upset because she can't see her brother's children and frankly I don't give a fuck."

"Mommy, you said a bad word," Josslyn giggled.

"Sorry, kiddo. What can I do for you?"

"Can I watch a movie in the den and have a honey banana apple peanut sandwich?"

"Sure, go ask Daddy if he would make your sandwich. What movie would you like to watch?"

"Ummm... ," Josslyn pondered for a moment, her index finger on her chin , with a hand on her right hip, "The Lorax."

"The Lorax it is."

"Thank you, Mommy," Joss hugged Olivia quickly before making her way to Fitz. Olivia quickly went made her way to the den and put everything in place for Joss before she made her way back to the living room. She held the baby monitor to her ear, listening the twins breathe. She found the rhythmic sound so soothing that she didn't realize she's dozed off until she heard Fitz call her name.

"Sorry about that," she offered as she reached for her tea.

"It's no problem. It's been a while but I remember how stressful one newborn can be, let alone two. Then throwing in laws into the mix, it's a given you'd be exhausted."

"Thank you for this," she smiled at him, referring to the tea and popcorn. "And is Jossie all squared away?"

"Don't mention it, and our little darling is just fine. She and Ellie are comfortable."

"Good," she hummed as she sipped on her tea.

"So, the in laws are upset?"

"Yup, I'm causing conflict within the family," her tone sarcastic and he chuckled at her, "what is it?"

"That just sounded like something Camille would say. How are they doing, by the way?"

"They're great. Baby Dan is healthy. They're spending the holiday at home."

"Well tell her I asked about her."

"Will do," she nodded. "I really wish I had her here. Mom is great but she isn't Cami."

"Understandable, but you have me for a while so rant away."

"You don't want to listen to me moan about my bitch of a sister in law, my hard headed clients, or inability to drink."

"I do, I do. Outside of dealing with hostile politicians and Jerry's dating life my life is uneventful," he urged her to continue as he reached for the popcorn.

"Oh my little boyfriend is dating. Where has time gone. It seeks like yesterday we were in the trail, with him offering me ice cream and now he's out dating, on varsity."

"I know, he isn't the adorable boy you met six years ago. Now enough about him, and more about all the drama in your life."

* * *

The two sat talking, Olivia using him as a sounding board. Once she'd gotten everything off her chest, she gushed about the twins while he filed her in on all of the happenings in Josslyn's world at the White House. That led to a discussion about Karen, and her stopping by soon. Once they finished with the kids, they chatted about trivial topics, sharing a few laughs until Josslyn came up, requesting another movie. Once she was settled, Fitz bid her goodbye, promising to see her the next afternoon.

"So, I should get going," he stood, smoothing his shirt vest and Olivia laughed thinking about her conversation with Karen months ago. "Do I have something on me," Fitz asked puzzled as he looked down.

"No, just thinking about your love for sweater vests," she assured, reaching up on her toes to fix his collar.

"I thought you liked me in sweater vests. They're comfortable," he pouted, reminding her of Josslyn.

"I do. You look very dashing yet laid back in them, especially with the jeans. You know I'd never let you look anything but well dressed and put together," Olivia confirmed as she walked to the kitchen to grab a pie. By the time she returned, Fitz already had his coat on.

"What is that," he questioned with a raised brow. He had an inkling but didn't want to get his hopes up.

"It's a sweet potato pie made by yours truly. Since you acted as my sounding board, distracted me, and changed a dirty diaper the least I can so is give your favorite pie," shs smiled brightly as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"A pie, for me?"

"Yes silly," she hit his arm lightly just before her pulled her into a warm hug of thanks.

"Do you have a fork? I'm going to get some in the car," his voice giddy with anticipation.

"Really, Fitz," she cocked her head to the side.

"Livi, I dream of these pies," he said seriously. "You know what, they're plastic wear in the car. I should go before Joss finds out you gave one of the pies away."

"Yes, please do. Her addiction is almost as bad as yours," Olivia laughed.

"I know," he joined her as they made their way to the front door. "Well thank you, Livi. Max and Tanya are adorable. If you need refuge from the in laws I know a hide out on Pennsylvania Avenue you can check out."

"I'll keep that in mind. Again thanks for everything," she kissed his cheek.

"Don't mention it. What are presidential baby daddies and friends for right?"

"Right. Now go enjoy your pie."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Bye Livi."

"Bye Fitz," she bid him farewell before stepping back into the warmth of her home. Fitz had certainly helped turn her day around. With the new adjustments on her life, she hadn't spent time with him, which was something she had missed. While they'd reached a stage in their relationship where it isn't impossible to bed a room without thinking about what they had, Olivia would always need him in her life.

* * *

**AN: So if you're still with me, I commend you. And the babies. Camille and Dominic have Baby Daniel. Yes there Mel and Liv babies but remember Fitz also has Karen and Jerry, so don't be too down about Tanya and Max. And then there's Fitz, poor Fitz. He's a little heartbroken over his Livi having babies with her husband. It's like the nail in the final coffin for him. Fitz is doing a great with presidency and Fitz in daddy mode is great. And isn't Josslyn ****inquisitive? Asking questions about Mellie, Olivia and Fitz. Little kids see all. Abby is married. And then, there's Karen, Liv, and Camille girls night, and Camille teasing Karen about Fitz. And Karen is old enough to have a pregnancy scare, poor baby but at least she has Olivia to lean on. And Liv bitching to Fitz about her in-law, did I feed your Olitz cravings? If I hadn't mentioned the babies, wouldn't they have seemed like the perfect little family with Josslyn. So stick with me, keep hope alive. All will be well. Thanks for reading and watching.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	47. Ch 47 Seasons Change

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own Scandal **

**AN: Hello there, it's been a while. Life has been hectic but I'm officially on Winter Break which means frequent updates. Also, many of you are worried this has turned into a Mel & Liv love story so let me tell you all one last time and this will be the last time: Fitz & Liv are ENDGAME! How they'll get there and how old they'll be I'm not telling but if you trust me stick around for about 5-6 more chapters okay. I do love Mel, the man is perfect, I created him. How could I not love him but as much as I do love him, he isn't Fitz. I"m not going back on my word. If you follow me on twitter I'm sure you show my little rant on there. Any who, thanks for sticking around this long. Now happy reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Seasons Change**

_**Now maybe we should change the flaws in ourselves**_

_**Sometimes we're not even real with ourselves**_

_**Every little change ain't perfect**_

_**But I helps**_

_**We can do it and you know it**_

_**Seasons change**_

_**When seasons change**_

_**Ain't afraid of change**_

_**We need a change**_

_**We all can change**_

_**-Jagged Edge & John Legend: Seasons Change**_

* * *

**-MLK Weekend 2015**

"Hey, what do you have there," Fitz asked Mellie who was holding what appeared to be an invitation in her hands.

"It's the official invitation for the twins' christening," Mellie answered, holding it out to him from her spot to couch in their suite. "Maximilian Hamza and Tanya Sara."

"I didn't realize how soon this was," Fitz said looking at the date.

"It isn't that soon, the twins are almost two months. Liv chose the perfect time with it being a holiday weekend. It'll be easier for family to come which is what I'm sure she originally planned," Mellie commented. "Who would have thought..." she trailed off looking up at Fitz who was staring at the card.

"Who would have thought what?"

"Just that this is how things would have turned out. Liv married with kids, that's all."

"Life doesn't always go as planned," Fitz said, playing the invitation on the table before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know, I used to envious and jealous the relationship the two of you shared. I still am in some respects," Mellie confessed taking Fitz by surprise. For as long as he and Olivia had been together, Mellie has always assured him it never truly bothered her. "Before you say anything, I know that makes me a little hypocritical, considering my relationship with Keith. I know you respect me, care for me, and love me in your own way but it hurt to know you never loved me the way you love her. You'll never go to the same lengths for me that you will Liv. Even now, that she's married, she's still the most important person in your life. I was happy for you, truly happy that you found someone but I hated I wasn't that person. After all these years of marriage, after all we'd been through, that there's the part of you that I never knew. You became an entirely different person when Liv entered our lives. A bit of it is my own ego, but it did sting to know I could never be the person that inspired you, pushed you, ignited a passion in you. Even after twenty years of being together. "

"Mel," he began slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. He was utterly shocked by her confession. " I never knew...I'm so sorry..I..." he stumbled out.

"Don't apologize. Don't ...I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty. This is the life we chose. I guess I just naively thought I'd be the only person to push your drive and ambition. ."

"Mellie, you know I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the sacrifices you've made for me. I mean truly, you have been a Godsend. I know, I've taken you for granted, I changed the game, and made things more difficult but I'll always be grateful what you've done for me. As important as Liv is to me, I wouldn't have made it without you that is something I never want you to forget."

Mellie simply nodded, choosing not to respond verbally. At times it was easy to forget what it had taken to get them where they were: the sacrifices they'd made, the hurt they'd endured. It was nice to know Fitz hadn't forgotten, and that he still appreciated her. It was nice to be in a place of contentment.

* * *

Olivia stood on her front doorstep, looking between her husband and his sister. She was ready to wrap up this pointless conversation. It was cold and windy, and almost time for Josslyn's recital.

"Mel, would you please talk some sense into your childish and allow me inside," Elena snided as she repositioned her scarf.

"Elena," Mel's tone came as a warning.

"Elena, I have tried to be kind and pleasant but clearly that isn't getting anywhere. Whatever your issue may be with my marriage to your brother is none of my concern. Let's make some things clear. Mel is my husband, my partner. He has no control over what I say or do. He does not own me. My actions are my own," Olivia began with a fierce tone.

"Furthermore, you aren't allowed inside our home because you have no respect for my marriage or me, nor do I trust you. People who I don't trust arent afforded the privilege if being welcome in my home. It is my haven that isn't marred by the ugliness of the world and I refuse to invite such ugliness into my home. I was gracious enough to extend an invitation to Max and Tanu's christening because I know how much I would mean to Mel and your mother."

"However, that was not an invitation back into our lives. You are not welcome, my place of business, or any family function I host, including dinner after the christening. If you show up when Josslyn is around, I will have to lovely agents escort you from the premises. You are a threat to her safety in my eyes. A threat to her is a threat to this fine nation, so I suggest you think wisely the next time you decide to show up uninvited because those men will have no issue fulfilling their sworn oat and protecting her, even if it means physically removing you."

"I've never been more offended or insulted in my life. I can't believe my own brother would stand back and let some..."

"Choose your next words very carefully. Olivia is still my wife and the mother of my children. I'll bite my tongue for so long," his interjected firmly. "You heard what Olivia said, I have no control over her actions. While it would be nice to have you around, I refuse to let your dislike of my wife have a negative influence over my marriage," his expression grave and warning.

"As much as I'd like to hear the rest of this conversation,I have to prepare for my daughter's recital," Olivia filled the silence. "I'll see you inside, Baby," she pressed a kiss to Mel's lips before slipping inside.

* * *

Mel stood back, watching his wife sweep her hair back into a low ponytail, and place her emerald cut studs on her eyes before he made his way to her. He placed a kiss one her cashmere covered shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jaanu, you look lovely as always."

"You don't look to shabby yourself Senor Ramirez,"the words came out in an accent as she turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Well that's because a brown eyed beauty with an exquisite accent offered me her assistance," he responded as she turned to face him.

"Can I just say I found it extremely sexy watching you defend me," she smoothed his collar before snaking her arms around his neck.

"You know I'll always defend you even if you're pretty damned good at doing it without assistance," he dropped his head to brush his nose against hers.

"We shouldn't," Olivia whispered against his lips, meeting his gaze. "I don't want to be late for Joss' recital."

"Later," he promised, pressing his lips to hers soundly. "I want my distracting you from the recital to be seen as a treat to this fine nation," he teased.

"I'm not going to live that one down am I , Husky?"

"Not on your life, Jaanu," he laughed, kissing her again.

* * *

**May 2015**

Karen and Fitz sat outside, listening to Josslyn and Jerry laugh. Karen has just finished up exams and they thought it'd be a great time to spend a weekend at Camp David. The weather was beautiful and it was the first time the four of them had been alone.

"So how does it feel, Dad?"

"How does what feel," Fitz cocked his head to the side, unsure of her question.

"To almost be a senior citizen. The big 5-0! The AARP is already seeking membership," Karen teased. She enjoyed picking at him about his age. Especially when it came Josslyn or his mid life crisis baby.

"You aren't getting any younger. 21 in a couple months, which I'm still having difficulty believing. Before you know it you'll be married and your children will be picking at your age."

"No, my future children will do no such thing," Karen denied as her father laughed.

"Oh they will. Especially after I inform them about all the grief you gave me."

"By the time I'm 50, you'll be so old that I'll just tell my kids Grandpa Tripp is senile and decrepit. That your wonder years in Washington did a number on your mental health," she smiled mischievously.

"You know KC, your account might not be too far off. Then again, I'll have Joss and my grandkids to keep me young," his tone optimistic.

"Your mind life crisis. I have to say, nothing you can do will top her in the book of mid life crisis."

"Will you stop calling your sister that?You'll give her complex."

"Will not. Jossie thinks it's funny because you're an old man," Karen giggled as she sipped on her lemonade.

One of the things she loved about coming home from Brown was the time she spent with her dad. No matter how old she got she'd always be a daddy's girl, and she'd always treasure he'd time with him.

"Joss is just like her mother. Liv has been calling me an old man for years," he declared.

"Well you are 13 years older than her. I'm still trying to figure out how that one happened," Karen shook her head in disbelief.

"Kare, you've been saying that for years. What's so unbelievable about Liv falling for me? I'm a great catch. I have that 1920s swag," Fitz defended.

"Dad," Karen laughed, shaking her head," don't say swag. It isn't age appropriate. You're killing me here old man...to answer your question,well maybe I'm biased, because you're my dad but Liv had many options. Politicians, professors, businessmen, lawyers, diplomats, doctors. All who ever younger than, a little better looking, and single. I just never understood, if she has all those options, why you?"

"The heart wants what it wants," Fitz sighed, meeting his daughter's gaze. The air around them shifting. "Love is a powerful thing. So powerful that at times it can be scary. It changes you. You think you're living life, making the most of it. That you're driven and passionate and ambitious. Then one day you meet this person and everything you thought you knew, everything you thought you were doing - that you thought you had figured out- is no longer valid," he paused and Karen watched as the corners of his mouth tugged upward.

"Suddenly you realize you weren't living, hell, you weren't even existing before this person came into your life. Suddenly any and every thing is possible. The drive and passion and ambition you thought you had before, that was just a taste-a tease- of the real thing. What you have now is much more powerful and possible. All because of this one person who didn't even know existed, walked into your life and tilted your world."

"The way you feel about them, it's all consuming, it's over wheleming, so much so that you can't think, you can't sleep, you can't breathe without them. You crave them, you long for them, you belong to them, you live for them. The bond you share, the love you have for another is that intense, that powerful, that grand that there's no other way. The only option you have is to fall for that person, to love that person, even if you don't want to. Even if it's wrong because it isn't. The love you share with that person is so legendary, so life changing that it rights every wrong. Loving that person, being in love with that person, it's the most natural thing in this world. Karen, that is why out of everyone else, Olivia chose me."

Karen stared at her father in complete awe, utter moved his is confessitory explanation. With unshed tears in her eyes, she processed his words. She'd known for quite some time that what her father and Olivia shared was more than affair; she knew love existed between the two. However, she didnt know have deeply rooted it was; how profound the love they shared was. She didn't realize then influence of loving Olivia had on her father. It was a beautiful thing, what he'd described. Yet with all its beauty, it was heartbreaking. They existed for one another, but due to obligations and sacrifices and choices they'd made they couldn't be together. They were stuck with loving from afar. That great love he'd explained to her, it was unable to flourish and live to its greatest possibilities because of those restraints. She'd never heard something more beautiful nor inspiring nor poignant nor heart crushing.

"Dad," she started, wiping her eyes." That was...wow. Deep and beautiful and saddening. I never knew," she whispered the last words, trying to fathom the possibility of loving someone to that extent. "How can love that fully and not be together? It's almost seems illogical."

"I'm sure you've heard Liv tell me she's never left my side, just as I've told her I'll always be there when she needs me," his explanation began. "In an ideal world, in a perfect world she and I would be together but this isn't a perfect world. I love her enough to let her go. She has Mel and he makes her happy and that's all I've ever wanted. When she's happy, I'm happy. Knowing she isn't beating herself up; she isn't living with guilt; she isn't looking over her shoulder waiting for the other shoe to drop; knowing she's found peace in her life is enough for me."

" The truth is, I could have fought for her. No one pressured me to run for reelectional. Hell, I could have found a way to make things work after the whole Josslyn situation but I chose not to. I chose not to fight for her, not to complicate her life further. I chose not to fight for her, for our future, for our love. She was still unmarried, I had options. As difficult as it was, I did what I had to do. I did the right thing.'

"Olivia deserves so much more than I could possibly ever give her. Does it sting to watch her built a life with someone else, a life we should have had? Most certainly, but it's a consolation getting to watch her be happy, to know she didn't waste her life away pining after me. Even though she has a wonderful life, with a good man, I know she still loves me. That's all I need."

"You know what, next time I ask a question like this, tell me the same thing you'd tell Josslyn. I'm not liking this being honest, treating me as your equal mess."

"Well you asked. And years ago, I did promise you I'd tell you the truth," Fitz smiled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"That you did," she mirrored his smile, taking a napkin from him to wipe her tears. "I should have just accepted your 1920s swag explanation but no, I had to be pushy."

Just as Fitz was about to respond, Jerry and Josslyn made their way over. Josslyn launched herself into her father's lap, while jerry sat next to his older sibling.

"KC, why are you crying," Joss questioned.

"Daddy was being all heartfelt and sweet."

"Okay. As long as he wasn't being mean," Josslyn gave Fitz a stern look that made all snicker. "Daddy, can I take a nap?"

"I thought you were too old for naps, HoneyBee," Fitz reminded, smiling internal at her cuteness.

"I changed my mind after talking to Jer. You're never too old for naps," she declared.

"This is very true. Very, very true indeed," Karen nodded.

"Well by all means, go nap. When you wake up, we'll have movie time," the last part came out as a question as he look between his three children. Each nodded and Josslyn hugged Fitz tightly before kissing his cheek.

"Love you, Daddy," she skipped away.

"Love you too, Jossie."

"So tell me," Jerry started once Josslyn was out of ear range. "What is this about 1920s swag that I heard," he leaned back in his chair, looking between his dad and sister.

"I was just explaining the infamous question of how I got Liv all those years ago. It's my swagger and charm," Fitz smirked.

"I agree," Jerry nodded. " The Grant Charm screams Old Hollywood."

"Jerry, stop encouraging him," groaned Karen.

"Kare, stop being so uptight. You act like you don't know women call him Panty Dropper 44," Jerry teased. "He snagged mom and Liv, both who are beautiful and intelligent. I'm sure there's some truth to the nickname."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, you little perv" she gave him a pointed look.

"You two are hilarious," Fitz chuckled.

"Boundaries, I need boundaries," Karen yelled. It was nice to have a distraction from her father's sad revelation. Having more insight on his feelings for Liv gave her a lot to think about in terms of love, life, and sacrifice. If nothing else, she knew the choices one made had life altering consequences, that they truly shaded ones future.

* * *

**September 2015 **

"Honeybee," Fitz said, taking in Josslyn's state of upset. She had the same pensive look that Olivia said and she even walked in circles. "Tell Daddy what's the matter?"

"I had a bad day. People were mean to me."

"Come here and stop pacing. You'll make yourself dizzy," Fitz patted on the sofa next to him, Josslyn at besides him. "Good, now tell me what happened."

"Well there's these new girls in my class, Rose and Faith, they're sisters. They told me Mommy wasn't my real mommy. They said cause my hair is two colors and cause I have freckles and I'm pale that Mommy can't be my mommy and that she had Max and Tanya cause she wanted real kids that look like her," Josslyn shared a bit teary eyed and it broke Fitz's heart. One of the reasons he and Olivia had chosen the school they did for Josslyn was due to the diversity, and her being exposed to children with parents who were open minded. He's remembered Olivia mentioning Joss having issues with two new girls but shd said the issue had been resolved. Clearly it hadn't. Nothing hurt his heart like seeing his kids upset.

"Sweetheart, Mommy is your real mommy and she loves you very carried you in her belly just like she did Max and Tanya. What those girls said was mean and untrue. "

"Then why am I pale? Why don't I look like Mommy?"

"You do look like Mommy, Josslyn," Fitz assured brightly, trying to figure out the right thing to say. Normally he'd wait to discuss things over with Olivia but this was something he didn't want his daughter to dwell over. He didn't want her having identity issues at such a young age.

"You have Mommy's nose, lips, cheeks, and the shape of your eyes and face. You look a lot like her, HoneyBee," he kissed the top of her head. If asked, most people would say Josslyn looked like her father, but to Fitz he saw more Olivia. It was the smaller details in Olivia, details which he admired were easy to find in their daughter.

"And you're not pale, your skin is fair because of me. It's like when Daddy or Karen drinks coffee," he began and Josslyn gave him a perplexed look, wrinkling her nose at him.

"That doesnt make sense, Daddy."

"Just hear me out kiddo," Fitz chuckled, hoping his analogy would be helpful. "So you know how Karen's coffee is lighter than mine," he questioned, receiving a nod. "Well that's because she adds more cream to it than I do. And the more cream you add, the lighter it gets because the cream is lighter than coffee. So mixing two colors makes ... Well, when Mommy and I made you, we got a new color."

"So cause you're lighter that means Mommy is the coffee and you're the cream. And you gave Mommy lots of cream to make me and that's why I'm fair?"

"Yes HoneyBee," Fitz smiled, "All that means is that your lighter like me. Just like you have my eyes and freckles and dark curly hair that sometimes turns blonde."

"You don't have freckles Daddy! "

"Yes I do. I just have to be in the sun for a really long time. They aren't on my face though. They're on my back and arms. Next time we go to the beach, I'll show you."

"Okay, I need proof," the young girl said "Daddy why does the sun make our hair blonde but not Mommy's?"

"Well you know how in the summer, Mommy gets darker in the summer because of the sun and it gives her a very pretty tan," Fitz smiled to himself, thinking of the lovely summer glow Olivia gets. "Or how you look like the color of honey instead of the color of Daddy with a tan? Well in the summer, the sun bleaches hair instead of giving it tan. Since Mommy's hair is black, the sun makes it brown, but because our hair is already brown the sun makes it blonde. Does that make sense?"

"Yup, our hair is the opposite of our skin," Josslyn nodded, as a loose curl bounced.

"Right," Fitz confirmed and Joss gave herself a pat on the back. "Josslyn, you're beautiful, just like your mommy, inside and out. Those little girls just wanted to hurt your feelings because you're beautiful and intelligent and you have the coolest family ever," he spoke, evoking a smile. "Some people will always say mean things just to upset you or be cruel especially since you're mommy and my daughter, but you can't let that get to you. You have to remember who you are. You're Josslyn Aria Grant, First Daughter of America. You love to read. You are kind. You are intelligent. You are strong. You are beautiful. You have a mom, dad, stepmom, stepdad, siblings, grandparents, and lots of other people who love and adore you. The color of your skin or eyes or hair doesn't change that, it just makes you unique. No one should ever make you doubt who you are. You understand?"

"Yes. Thank you for cheering me up, Daddy. I love you. You're the best daddy ever."

"I love you too, Josslyn. You're the best, HoneyBee ever."

* * *

"I think we should request a conference with these girls' parents, Liv," Fitz proposed once he relayed the story to her.

"It's for the best. Clearly whatever measures the teacher took aren't helping. I refuse to let to children give our child an identity complex at this age," Olivia said fiercely, quite irritated.

"Liv, stop pacing in circles," Fitz went to stand in front of her. His hands rested on her shoulders, halting her frantic pace. "Stop worrying."

"I can't stop worrying," she began. "You hear the stories but you always think, not my child. Josslyn attends one of the best private schools on the East Coast. This should not be an issue. What's more disheartening than Josslyn hearing those things, is knowing that these young girls' parents filled their heads with such nonsense."

"You're right, it is sad. I hope those two girls can grow up without have bias or prejudice based on skin color. You can worry about, Joss. I worry about her too. It broke my heart when she told me what happened, but I don't want you to drive yourself crazy worrying."

"I know, I know you're right. I just want to protect her. I want her to stay a kid and not worry about such issues."

"As do I. I don't want her to feel as if she's torn between two racial identifiers. She's is who she is. An adorable little girl. I want her to be comfortable who she is, the way she is without having to label it or place her into a box," Fitz expressed.

"As do I. Fitz, I think you handled the situation perfectly. It made perfect sense to Josslyn and I don't even think she's dwelling on it. Children are resilient. Although you couldn't find another analogy besides add cream to my coffee, she teased lightly, looking up at him.

"Well I did give you a lot of cream back then, Livi. Let's not forget how and when she was conceived," his tone flirtatious.

"You are too much, Fitz," she laughed. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you where Joss was conceived. I have a couple ideas but since you couldn't keep your hands off me, who knows."

"It could have been the night before inauguration or in the Oval."

"If it was in the Oval then it could have been any number of places," Olivia thought back to that night.

"The desk, both couches, the walls, or even the seal," Fitz through out.

"This is such an inappropriate conversation. I'm married."

"It's only slightly inappropriate. I'm not trying to seduce. I've learned to keep my hands to myself. Now that would have made this inappropriate. We' re just reminiscing."

"Still, we shouldnt cross some lines. It isn't fair to you," Olivia said, receiving a nod. It was easy for them to fall into that pattern of flirtation. While it was innocent, it was still dangerous game to play.

"So you'll call and set up this meeting?"

"I will. Just have Mrs. Hanley send me copy of schedule so we care work around that. After all, your schedule is the most important. "

* * *

Fitz and Olivia sat in the Rose Garden, sharing the infamous White House beer. The Walshs, Rose and Faith's parents had just left. Fitz had wanted to meet in a more neutral setting but Olivia convinced him otherwise. She was pretty ticked about the treatment towards Josslyn and was going to use Fitz's title to their advantage.

Mellie had stayed long enough to exchange pleasantries with the couple before darting off to a literacy function. Mel, unfortunately was unable to attend due to a department wide meeting at the university.

"I think that went well," Olivia sipped on her beer, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather.

"Of course you would. You put the fear of God in those people, Livi," Fitz chuckled, mimicking her actions. "Very Momma Bear."

"Yes put it all on me because 'I try at surround my children with a world of diversity. Be it as a parent or leader of this lovely country,' doesn't scream Poppa Bear. Just so we're clear, I'm a Momma Gladiator," she corrected with a wink.

"Of course, Momma Gladiator. You're a Gladiator in a Suit and I'm the Leader of the Free World. If meetings don't go our way, we clearly are wielding our swords and leadership correctly," he laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"What happened to not abusing our power?"

"Well after that ignorant SOB, was rude to Mrs. Hanley when she initially attempted to schedule an appointment, abusing my power was no longer an issue. I think we sent a very loud and meaningful message."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Hanley. She always deals with enough crap from you, Cy, and Mellie. No need to subject her to none executive assholes," Olivia giggled.

"What?! You can't upset my HoneyBee, my best friend, and my secretary. A man will only allow so much."

"No complaints here. It's nice to see you in Daddy mode, that's all," she offered him a tender smile. "I didn't think I was too harsh, I even wore my hair in its natural state to seem more approachable since you've always said it softens me."

"It does, it certainly does. I haven't seen her curls in a while, it's a nice change."

"Well Mel prefers it straight and I've never had a real preference," she revealed and Fitz hummed. It was nice to know that his curly haired Livi was still only his.

"Curls or no curls, you're beautiful... And back to the topic at hand, you know my kids always come first," he said, before looking at his watch. "Speaking of kids, do you need to check on Max and Tanya?"

"No, they should nap for about another hour."

"They certainly are growing."

"They are. You should have seen Joss attempt to get them to sing Happy Birthday to her. It was the most adorable thing," Olivia laughed. "You know what, I just may have it on my iPhone," she reached for the rectangular device and scrolled until she found the footage. Fitz moves his chair closer to hers. He leaned towards her until his chin nearly rested on her shoulder. They were comfortable, the position normal and natural. He wrapped an arm around her and the two sat watching her daughter repeated the song, trying to get he'd younger siblings to sing and clap along with her. When the video was finished, Fitz turned to Olivia, giving her an intent gaze before pulling away.

"She certainly enjoys the big sister role. Our child is a complete character. Bless us during her teen years."

" Yes bless us indeed. We will have our hands full. Especially you old man Grant. I'm sure you'll be a Grandpa by then too!"

"Here we go with the old man jokes again. You'll be 40 soon Livi."

"3 more years, Fitz. And even then. I still have 13 more years until I'm 50 and a member of the AARP," she chided.

"I assume you've been talking to Kare & Jer," he groaned.

Since his 50th birthday was rolled around which was celebrated with a huge, festive gala, his older children and nieces and nephews teased him endlessly. To him, 50 wasn't old at all but he let them have their fun with it. In all honesty, it felt good to be 50. He was in a good place in his life. Not exactly where he'd envisioned but it was better than other possibilities. More than anything he gotten to celebrate his 50th with Olivia. She's dance with in several times during the night, a vision in her golden colored gown. Not only had she attended his birthday gala but also his dinner with close friends and family on his actual birthday. She'd given him the a signed 1st edition of Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_. He wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten her hands on it but he would treasure it until his dying day before passing it along to their daughter.

"Oh you know it. I even a picture of President Grant's AARP card. And you're beginning to grey. Soon you'll have a walker and Depends."

"Last time I checked, you had several greys yourself," he held out her curls.

"And that's something you will keep to yourself."

"Only if you keep the AARP, membership a secret," he argued, holding out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise? Oh Fitz," his name escaped her lips in what what could be described as a cross between a moan, sigh, and giggle. It was a sound he hadn't heard in years and it stirred something with in.

"It's been a while since you've said my name with that much intensity," he pointed out.

"Old habits die hard," she countered as she took a swig of her beer.

"That they do, that they do," Fitz titled his bottled towards hers before taking a swig. "So pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise. I have to keep you young and honest," she grasped his small finger with her own as a familiar tingling sensation coursed throughout their bodies.

Fitz didn't know what was happening between them or where this flirtation was coming from but he knew they walked a fine line. As Olivia had said old habits die hard and those two always walked a fine line when it came to their friendship.

* * *

Olivia slid into bed, with her Nook in hand. The twins were sound asleep and Josslyn was spending the weekend with Johnny and Kaitlyn. She propped herself against the mountain of pillows next to her husband. She took a peek over at him, with a red pin better his lips, he was reading over a manuscript. While he was general unattached from the editorial work his company did, every now and then he enjoy to get his fingers wet, to follow a piece from beginning to end. It remind him of why he began his publishing company to begin with. She read stared at him for a little while longer, before receiving over to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Jaanu," Mel set his manuscript and pen down to return the gesture. "How did the meeting go."

"It was good. I don't think we'll be having anymore issues. Between Fitz and I, I think the Walshes saw things our way."

"That's my girl," he kissed her head. "Besides from being a fiercely protective mother and saving people for their own downfall how was your day?"

"It was nice. Jessica and Eric are making an trip to Virginia Beach around my birthday and wanted to know if we'd be able to join them."

"I'll check my calendar but I don't see why not. Then can relax for a few days and celebrate your birthday properly," he responded.

"You know how I feel about celebrating my birthday," she sighed as she opened her book. Truth be told she didn't think a birthday could top her 30th. Fitz had made it so special she didn't think anything could top it.

"Still, I think we should celebrate. You know Hispanics and Desi people look for a reason to celebrate," Mel laughed and Olivia joined him.

"This is very true. Brown people love to party," she joked along with him. "How was you day, Husky?"

"Long but productive. The twins were definitely the highlight of my day."

"Quinn brought them to see you?"

"She did. We were taking a break when she called. They certainly made an impression. Max charmed all the women as usually with him babble and little smile. And of course, Tanu had to be a daddy's girl and say with me most of the time."

"I don't blame

her; you're all nice and warm. There's nothing better than snuggling up with you," Olivia smiled resting her hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Butter me up and distract me why don't you," he smirked. "I need to finish this script but afterwards, I'm all yours."

"Is that a promise?"

"Why of course, Jaanu," he sealed with a kiss before picking his manuscript back up and Olivia returned to her book. It was moments like those that reminded her of why she chose the life she did. She was normal, she was happy. She just had to keep reminding herself that/ This normalcy and happiness is what she wanted and she wouldn't let her love for Fitz ruin it. No matter how appealing it was to fall back into old habits.

* * *

**October 2015**

"Liv, I don't know how to do this. I've want it for quite some time. I just didn't expect it to be this difficult," he looked but at her sadly "Tell me what to do," he requested.

"Fitz, you know I can't do that. This is your decision. I can't influence it."

"I know," he nodded. "But I don't know how to do this. As bad as it's been, as much as I want this, it doesn't make it any less painful. Almost 30 years of my life. How do I ask Mellie to end that? There's no love there not like most would expect but how she's still my family. How do I ask her to not be a part of my family? After everything I've put her through. She's stuck by me through twenty plus years of bull, of hurt, of tears. How do just one day hand her a stack of papers saying "thanks for all the help but I don't need you any longer?""

"Fitz," Olivia began, taking in his upset state and letting his words slip. "This is not going to be easy. Ask yourself, do you want her to be in this position any longer? Think about what she can have with Keith. Think about the her career. You put her through a lot but she gave as good as she got. Mellie made her choice. She knows this coming. You aren't cutting her out of your family. She'll always be your friend and the mother of your children, but she deserves to be happy."

As she spoke the words, she thought of how her relationship with Fitz was very similar to the one he had with Mellie. They'd both made sacrifices for him to be great. In the end, he still had to let them go and be free.

"I'm a selfish man, Olivia. I've never been alone during my adult. I've always had someone. I've already lost you and now Mellie. It scares me, the thought of growing alone," he confessed and a chill ran down Liv's spine.

"You won't grow old. You have your kids and their children. There's Cy and of course me," she grasped his hand.

"You're married, Livi."

"That doesn't mean I want to watch you grow old alone or even that I don't love you. I've never left your side. We're in this together. You haven't lost me, Fitz. I'll be by your side until you take your last breath and don't you ever forget that," tears welled in her eyes. "If this divorce is truly what you want, I'll be in your corner. You aren't alone. You'll never be alone, I promise you that, do you hear me. You're never alone. Many things have changed but my being by your side isn't one of them," she promised, kissing his cheek before holding him tightly. There was a vulnerability and fear within him that scared her. He was afraid of this change, of winding up alone. It was a drastic change but it was also needed and Olivia refused to let him endure it alone.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine with the twins," Olivia asked again as she looked back at Joe and Tim, Josslyn security detail. She had a received a call shortly after midnight from Fitz, telling her that JR had suffered a heart attack. Her heart had dropped immediately as he spoke the words. She'd just seem him around her birthday. He was doting on Josslyn as usually and gushing over Max and Tanya. He'd teased about snatching her from Mel to keep him young and on his toes, being the shameless flirt that he was. She thought of the grandkids, they all adored their grandfather. He spoiled them endlessly and tried his best to spend as much time as possible. Then her mind went to Fitz, she could hear the fear and pain in his voice. His relationship with his father had improved greatly and she knew he was afraid to lose him.

"Olivia, Josslyn needs you. I know she'll be with her dad but you saw her. I wouldn't feel right sending her across country to deal with all that without you. Plus, I have Quinn and Sofia. Hell, if I'm really desperate I'll get Mando to come over. You take care of Joss and I'll handle things here," he assured, kissing her quickly.

"Thank you. They're saying things are touch and go, and if Josslyn doesn't get a chance to say goodbye," Olivia shook her head.

"It'll all be okay, Jaanu," he hugged her to him. "You have to go. They're waiting on you."

"I know," she whispered. "I'll call you when we land."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too," Olivia returned with a soft kiss before scooping Josslyn up in her arms while Tim and Joe opened the door for her. She didn't know what to expect to her daughter need as did Fitz. She'd promised to stand by his side and that's exactly what she was going to do. A change was coming and she was going to be there until the end, no matter what the future held.

* * *

**AN: So we met Elena and Olivia put her in her place, and aren't Mel & Liv cute being their married couple. Then of course we must address Fitz's confess to Karen. Then man when from talking about having swag to pouring his heart out. Isn't it nice that he can open with her. He isn't going back on his word since he did promise he would one day explain to her. I'd like to point out something very important. Many have called Olivia selfish for being married yet leaning on Fitz but that's the life Fitz chose. He could have not ran for reelection and fought for her but HE chose not to. It's crazy to want Liv to wait around a decade for him. **

**And then poor Josslyn getting picked on. It's a sad thing to happen but it's a sad reality that at times can be be cruel. Fitz handled it nicely. And don't you just love Fitz & Liv teaming up. You almost forget that they weren't a married couple, dealing with this situation certainly did. And can we discuss. All that flirting. *side eye***

**And he's getting a divorce but he's scared of being alone. Poor baby, at least he has his Livi. And poor JR, he's barely hanging on. So tell me what you think,the seasons are changing. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you all have a safe and wonder holiday season. xoxox**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	48. Ch 48 I Have Nothing

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Merry Christmas Lovelies. This update is a little later than I originally planned but my family has been distracting. This update is a lot of sadness which is why I wanted it posted before now but oh well. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry,everything will work out.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: I Have Nothing**

_**You see through, right to the heart of me**__**  
**__**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**__**  
**__**I never knew love like I've known it with you**__**  
**__**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to**_

_**Whitney Houson: I Have Nothing**_

Five times. Five times, that was the number of times Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II had to be revived before even reaching the operating room. When Fitz heard that news, in addition to nearly losing him twice one the table, it shook the family to the core. John Sr. , had been keeping Olivia up to date with new information and she passed it along. She made sure his schedule has been adjusted accordingly and that proper arrangement were in place for issues that couldn't be out off. The entire duration of the flight she sat beside Fitz, holding his hand while Mellie attempted to comfort Jerry who refused to sleep.

Luckily, JR had been at Kathleen's and he wasn't alone. If he had been, he never would have made it to the hospital. By the time Fitz arrived to the hospital, JR was out of surgery and was in post-op. He had had six blockages and was a ticking time bomb.

"Tripp," Kathleen embraced her brother. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm going to be okay but what about you, Kat? Have you even seen him?"

"Im, I don't know how I feel. They should be moving him soon. Then we can see him. The doctor said we should prepare ourselves though," Kathleen shared with her brother with tears in her eyes. Fitz stepped backwards until his legs hit the chair and his body sunk into it.

"Sit," he instructed and waited until she was seated next to him to place his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll get through this. We did it with Mom, we can do it again," he reassured, hoping there was some truth to his words.

* * *

Once JR had been situated in his room, the family took turns sitting with him. After much debate, Fitz and Olivia decided it was best for Josslyn to see him in case the worst did occur. They prepared her the best they knew how. She'd spent most of her time creating a storybook for her grandfather. Whenever she was sick she liked being read to so she thought she'd do the same thing for her grandfather.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Tripp," John asked. Nancy had finally arrived and they were going to head home and get some sleep.

"No, I'm good."

Kathleen gave Mellie and Olivia a know look. Olivia mouthed she'd handle it before she kissed the top of Josslyn's head.

"If you say so," John responded. "Well see you soon, and our phones will be on so..."

"I'll make sure someone keeps you all updated and in the loop," Olivia assured before the couple left.

"Liv, you and Joss should head to Ella's," Fitz stroked his daughter's cheek. Mellie and Jerry had already headed to John & Kat's.

"I'm not leaving you. I know you have your family but I'd at least like to wait until Kare gets here," she gave him a knowing look.

"Jerry is worried out of his mind. He has all of us but..."

"...but he wants his big sister. As much as they but heads, they'll always pull together. Just like Joss kept asking about Karen. He's worried about how she's coping. He's worried about losing JR and Karen can relate. If probably stirs up emotions of your mom."

"And it feels like nothing I can say to him with calm his fears. Hell, nothing anyone can say to me to calm mine," his look sad and defeated.

"You know what," Olivia took one look at him. "Take Jossie," she instructed and they shifted her without much tussling, allowing her to remain asleep. "We're leaving. You're coming with us to Elle's"

"Liv, I can't..."

"No," she places a finger to his lips. "You need to get out of this place. You've been working, assuring everyone, and being a rock. You need some downtime. You need a nice shower and the ability to clear your mind. I'm not taking no for an answer, Fitzgerald." her tone firm and sharp, one that most would dream of taking with him. Then again, she wasn't most.

"Fine," he succeeded, not being able able to argue with her. He had no fight in him and knew she'd eventually wear him down.

"Thank you."

* * *

When they arrived to Ella's, they were welcomed with open arms. Over the years, Ella and Fitz had grown a fondest of one another as people who adored Olivia and Josslyn. She'd been to the White House a couple of times to visit Joss when Liv was out of town and they celebrated the young girl's birthday together one a several occasions.

Ella made sure the three were all squared away before she headed out to work. Olivia promised to call if she needed anything but she knew she wouldn't. Josslyn was asleep in one of the guestrooms. Olivia guided Fitz to the bathroom and instructed him to take a hot shower, informing him it would do him some good. While Fitz showered, Olivia sat on the other side of the door, replying to emails and fielding calls from Harrison and Cyrus.

It was odd for her to listen to the shower run and not hear his rich baritone voice be muddied my the beating of the water. He always sang in the shower claiming it was as refreshing as wiping off the grime from the day. She thought back to the days they were together, especially those at Camp David. They'd start their mornings off, washing one another, singing in unisons. Her hands lathering conditioner in his dark curls and while would run the loofa down her wet back in a circular motion. Her soft breast pressed firmly against his tone chest as she tilted his head back until the water, weaving her through his thick locks until she felt nothing but the silkiness of his curls.

Caught up in memories of yesteryear, she didn't notice the absence of the running shower of the opening of the door.

"You know, if because you're taking care of it, it doesn't automatically guarantee that you get a free show," Fitz smirked as he stood in front of the doorway that connected the bathroom to the bedroom. Olivia whipped her head to his direction and suppressed the tiny moan.

She gave him a quick once over, taking on his wet form. His hair was dark and wild, still damp for the shower. Beads of water still stuck to his chiseled chest, some trickling down, following the path of his chest hairs, a path that war etched into the pads of her fingers. The cream colored towel hung dangerously low on his hips, almost appearing as if it was about to become undone at any second. It should be illegal for a man in his fifties to be that well-built. Still after all these years, the sight of him nearly undressed stirred a fire in her belly.

"Well, you know I like to be compensated for all my hard work but I do not need a show. My memory is pretty sharp," she quipped playful before realizing exactly what she'd just said. She clearly her throat and looked from his piecing graze. "So, do you feel better now that you've showered?"

"I do. Thank you for forcing me to come."

"I always have your best interests at heart," she smiled softly. "I'm going to go let you get dressed while I check on Joss, call Mel, and change. Then I can throw something together and we can talk."

"That sounds nice," Fitz nodded as she stood.

* * *

Olivia padded downstairs barefoot, her hair slicked back into a wet curly ponytail. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt to need to wear her hair in it's natural state. Perhaps it was to bring comfort to Fitz or even Josslyn who enjoyed twirling her little fingers around her mother's curls.

She found Fitz sitting in the kitchen, sipping on coffee. She walked over the Kerurig machine, placed a mug down and began to brew her tea.

"Karen's at the hospital. I asked her if she wanted me to come but she Nora was a good comfort and Jerry was on his way back over," Fitz shared as he places his mug down and Olivia nodded.

"I can't even begin to imagine," Olivia said aloud. "French toast," she questioned, knowing it was a comfort food to him. He hummed signal a yes and she prepared to grabbed the ingredients needed. The two fell into an easy silence as Fitz joined Olivia in the cooking process. Being close to her, working around one another effortlessly brought comfort to him. It put his mind at ease and gave him a grounding he desperately needed, one only Olivia could offer.

Once their breakfast was made, they sat across from one another, eating slowly.

"Dad and I, it seems as though I'm finally getting to know him. Not as the tyrant to pushed me or casted constant judgment but as a man. As my equal. Now I may lose him," he choked up at the end and Olivia reached out and grasped his hand.

"Fitz, I honestly believe JR are going to pull through his. That old nut isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. He said he was going to be around to watch all his grandkids graduate high school and believe it. He has a fight in him. He lives for those kids. And while he may not voice it, he values your newfound relationship as much as you do. He's so proud of you. You can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. You just have to stay hopefully that he'll make it through this, alright."

"If it's ever to much, if all of this is too much to handle, you find me. We don't have to talk. If you need a minute to just breathe, to just stand there and be just let me know. Whatever you need, just let me know" she squeezed his hand, looking at the unshed tears in his eyes. He simply nodded, bringing her hand to his lips. He pressed three kissed to it before placing it back down and falling back into their silence. Those words were all Fitz needed to hear. She was there and that's all that mattered.

"Livi, your curls look nice today."

"Thank you, Fitz. You curls are nice as usual" she returned, knowing she had offered him something by changing her hairstyle.

"What about my curls," they heard Josslyn's small voice ask. She padded towards them, sitting in her father's lap. She reached onto his plate and ate a slice of his French toast.

"Your curls are just as wonderful, HoneyBee, even if they are a little unruly," Fitz chuckled softly. He knew it wasnt real but they felt like a family. The family they were meant to be. Within the craziness in his world, it was nice to have a this fantasy while it lasted.

* * *

It had been three days since JR's rollercoaster but to felt like three months. He'd formed in clot, forcing them to go back in. Being the political family the Grants were, in addition to the statement the White House released, Olivia was speaking on behalf of the family. Mel had offered to fly out with the twins but she decline. As much as she missed her younger two, she knew having Mel around, taking care of the twins & Josslyn, caring for Fitz and conferring with Harrison would be a bit to to much. She was in her grove and wasn't ready to throw it off.

Everyday Olivia and Fitz would go to Ella and Dan's for a few hours to allow Fitz to clear his head. Josslyn was optioning to stay to close to her siblings while her parents disappeared.

Olivia could tell the toll the whole ordeal was taking on Fitz and she was doing her best to keep him from sinking. She knew how Fitz got when he got in a funk and that's the last thing they needed. The two had made lunch this time and were once again sitting across from one another.

"Livi, I'm scared," Fitz confessed with tears in his eyes. "I've already lost my mom. I can't..." he strained out.

"Fitz," Olivia stooded and made her way over to him. Her next actions may have appeared questionable but she couldn't hold back. Seeing him in such a vulnerable and fragile state made her long to comfort him. She walked over to his side of the table and say in his lap. She wrapped her tiny arms around his much larger frame and brushed his curls.

"It's okay, Fitz, it's just us. You and me. It's okay to let it out," her voice soothing as he buried his head in the crock of her neck. His hot tears burned her like acid, inflicting his internal onto her. When he hurt, she hurt.

"Livi...my dad."

"I know Fitz, I know. It's alright to be scared. I'm here. You don't have to be strong for me. I'll be strong for you if that's what you need. Just let it all out and breathe," Olivia lulled, her fingers continued their comforting minstartions.

Very few people had witnessed Fitz break down in his lifetime but of them all, Olivia had been privy to most. He didn't have to worry about how she would perceive his actions, as to whether she'd see him as weak or vulnerable.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. He needed her to be closer. For her voice to be just a little louder, for her body to be a little warmer, for the sweetness of her hair to be to be a little stronger, for her caresses to be a a little deeper. He needed for her to continue as she was because it was the only thing keeping him sane and afloat.

* * *

Just as Olivia had predicted, JR pulled through. He had a long recovery ahead of him but he was making nice progress. When Christmas rolled around and the Grant Pope Camp found themselves together to share yet another holiday at their South Florida beach house, JR was looking like his old self. He was still sluggish but it was a vast improvement in a little over a month.

As they made it through the holiday season and into the New Year, the countdown began for Fitz's last year in office. Sally Langston was in running and Fitz had thrown his support behind her. While he didn't agree with all her policy and probably wouldn't vote for her, depending on which Democrat landing on the ticket, he was a man of his word. In addition to working out the his plans to divorce Mellie, preparing for life outside of the White House, all the activities in getting Jerry through his senior year, and campaigning for Sally and Mellie, who were running for president and senator respectively, he found himself spending more and more time with Olivia. As a fixer, co-parent, and friend to get through these transitions.

* * *

Karen and Jerry found themselves sitting across from their parents and experience a weird since of déjà vu. The last time they'd been seated like this, there parent's wearing the same poker faces was when they'd been told of Josslyn's existence. While both Jerry and Karen had an inkling as to what was to be said, they wouldn't believe it until they actually heard the words.

"So, your mother and I want to let the both of you know, after a lot of thought, we'd decided to get a divorce," Fitz shared slowly, looking between both his children unable to tags their reactions.

"We know this isn't any surprise to either of you," Mellie continued," however, that doesn't make it any easier to cope with. Both your father and I knew it was coming and it's still be difficult to process."

"And we just want the both of you to know that we love and the end of our marriage isn't the end of our family. We're going to remain friends. We vowed to always be friends and that won't ever change."

"Wow," Jerry said, looking up from his lap. "I never thought that you'd actually do it. I mean, I know Mom has Keith but..."

"... But you two are comfortable with one another. Even though you aren't in love, you still love and respect each other and it would be easier to stay together," Karen picked up where he brother left off.

"You has sacrificed a great deal for me," Fitz began.

"Fitz," Mellie reached out, shaking her head.

"No, Mel, it's true. You gave up your career and became the quintessential republican housewife to allow me succeed and there's nothing I could ever do to repay you. I want our children to know I'm going to do everything I possibly can to ensure you succeed just as you did for me. "

"We know that, Dad," Karen assured.

"Of course we know that, old man," Jerry added trying to lighten the mood. "Do you have any idea as to how this is going to influence Mom's run for senate?"

"We're working with Liv to get everything squared away. We have to deliver the news at just the right time," Fitz explained.

"With your father taking on the role he is and vowing this continued support throughout the process of our divorce, it shouldn't have too much of a negative impact. And of course Cyrus is helping."

"If anyone can pull it off, it's the four of you, especially with us campaigning right alone with you," Jerry boasted.

"We'll table that discussion for a later date" Fitz patted Mellie's hand, knowing how uneasy she still felt about involving the kids, despite how successful Karen had been during Fitz's last campaign.

"Dad where are you going to live. Mom's going back to California and you have the ranch but have you given any thought as to where you'll be? Especially when you consider Joss," Karen threw out, catching him off guard. With everything else that was going on, where he'd be living a year from now was the last thing on Fitz's mind; however, now that Karen had brought it to his attention, it was something he'd knew would plague him until he got everything squared away.

"I haven't thought of it but I'll let you know when I decide. More than likely, I'll stay on the east coast. Being close to Josslyn is something I'd love to do but staying in Washington isn't high on my list. I may stay in Cambridge, then I'd be close to both of my girls and Jerry, depending on where he goes to school."

"Alright," Karen nodded. " I personally would love for you to stay on the east coast if I get a vote."

"You do and I'll take it into consideration... I know you two are budding adults," Fitz looked at them knowingly" but this is still a transition for you both. If you want to talk, if you're having mixed emotions, just talk to us. We're here to listen."

"You love you both. You two will always be a reminder of everything right we did in this marriage," Mellie tacked on.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be married anymore, don't you still love each other," Josslyn looked between Mellie and Fitz as they explained their divorce to her.

"Well, HoneyBee, you remember how you said Mellie and I don't act like a married couple," Fitz asked, taking Mellie and Olivia by surprise as the young girl nodded.

"Well, Mellie and I decide that while we still love each other and we're friend's that we're better off as friends. We know that we both will be happier as friends than as husband and wife," Fitz explained.

"So Mellie won't be my stepmom anymore," tears welled in the young girl's eyes.

"Oh Josslyn, don't cry sweetheart," Mellie extended her arms to Josslyn who snuggled up to her. "Technically, I won't be your step mom anymore but I'll still love you and I'll still spend time with you. I'm going to live in California next year but I'll still fly out and come to your recitals and competitions."

"But you'll be so far away," her tears feel softly.

"No matter how far I am, I'll still love you. I'm so glad I get to be a part of your life. "

"And Poppet, it's alright to be sad," Olivia added.

"Your mom is right, it's definitely okay to be a little sad. This is a huge change for all of us. We were both a little sad. So if you do feel sad, you have me, Mommy, Mel, Mellie, Karen, Jerry and all your aunts and uncles and Grandpa and Grandpa. "

"I'm going to miss you lots and lots and I love you even more," Josslyn hugged Mellie tightly.

"I love you even more, Jossie," Mellie kissed the top of her head. "Your dad and I being together won't change that."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz has been spending a great deal of time together. Just after Valentine's Day, her close friend Jessica had been brutally attacked and subsequently passed away. It was a typical burglary; however, they hadn't been expecting Jessica to be there who had returned home to grabbed her cell phone. The two assailants raped and beat her, made she'd ruined their plan, and left her for dead.

The loss shook Olivia to the core. She'd known Jessica since childhood. She, Jessica and Camille often played together as young girls. While Olivia had her husband to turn to, Fitz felt he needed to be there for her. After all the countless times she'd been his rock, being there for her was only the natural thing to do.

It tore him to pieces, watching as Olivia tempted to work through her grief to rationalize the occurrence. He knew Olivia had seen some horrific things in her line of work but this was personal. This experience wasn't something she couldn't check at the door. However, Fitz had been there for her as a rock. From explaining everything to Josslyn, to talking to her in the middle of the night as she shared memories of time she spent with Jessica.

* * *

**April 2016**

"Can't sleep," Fitz rubbed his eyes as he heard Olivia's voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Nope, can't sleep. The twins are sick and I keep thinking of Jess."

"I guess they caught whatever Jossie had."

"That's what I'm thinking. I just finished rocking Max to sleep. He's snuggled all close to me. Everything I try to place him in his bed, he whimpers."

"_I'd whimper too," _Fitz thought to himself. He remember the comfort of being wrapped in Olivia's arm, the warmth of her embrace as his head rested on his her supple breast, the rhythmic sound of her heart playing like a melody in his ear. He breast would always be his favorite pillow and her behind would always be his favorite place to rest his hand.

"He's a smart boy. I'd snuggle up to you also," Fitz said lightly and he heard Olivia giggled lightly. In the recent months it was such a rarity that he took pleasure in hearing the sound. He though she should laugh more often. To him, her laugh was like a cool breeze on a warm summer day; it was like air.

"Of course he is, look at who his mother is."

"I thought I was the cocky one in this relationship," he quipped.

"Most of the time but as we both know I do have moments," she responded. "So are you a set for your event tomorrow?"

"I am. Not really looking forward to spending all that time with Sally but I'm a man of my word."

"That you are. You'll be fine. I'm sure everyone will flock to you so don't worry too much about being stuck with Sally," she assured. "So tell me about your day," she requested and he began to feed her the details of his day. As she listened to him forgot who she was and were she was. She forgot she was married mother of three. She forgot that her husband was down the hall sleeping. She forgot she was cuddling her son in his room. Instead she was lost in a sea of Fitz. He was all that mattered in that moment. He made her pain go away. He made her feel normal. He made all the ugliness and sadness and grief in the world seem a little more bearable. He made it easier for her to just breathe and feel and focus on the good in her life. At this moment, that was what she needed. She needed Fitzgerald Grant to by her side. She knew as long as she had, she'd make it through anything.

* * *

_**June 2016**_

"You know what saddens me the most is that the twins won't remember her and Joss will probably forget her," Olivia shared, her head resting against Fitz's shoulder, as she sipped on her wine. They were in his private study, away from all cameras and intruders. Her five inch pumps were on the floor as her feet rested beside his, propped up on the coffee table. Fitz had one arm wrapped securely around her as one hand rested on her ass and the other twirled her curly hair around his finger. Fitz had noticed she's been wearing her natural curls more often. While he rarely voiced it to her, it was a change he was fond of. It made her feel as if she was his Livi just as he was hers.

The two had been that way for an hour, they'd gone through a bowl of popcorn while discussing their parents and the friends they lost over the years. Fitz told Liv of his good friend Robert he'd lost during his NAVY years. Olivia had heard stories of him but she never knew he'd passed away. It filled in many gaps for her and also explained his attachment to the name. Having Fitz as someone who could understand the pain she was experiencing much more comforting.

"That might be true but the twins and Joss will have your stories to hold into," Fitz reached for her glass and sipped on the dark liquid.

"You're right. Just like with my dad."

"Exactly the same way," he nodded as she took the glass back from him to finish off the last swig. She hummed in unison with his nod before she glanced at his watch.

"I should get going. I want to tuck the twins in."

"Don't forget to tell Joss bye," he reminded, his arm still wrapped around her.

"I won't. She'd have a fit if I left without saying goodbye," Olivia turned to look up at him. "She can be a bit possessive like all the other Grants in my life."

"You have that effect on all of us, Livi," he teased kissing her cheek.

"It just comes natural," she played along.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining. You know I always love having you around."

:"I always loving being around you," she hugged him tightly, nuzzling close. " So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me tomorrow," he kissed her forehead.

When Fitz and Mellie went to the press about their divorce, it was a media frenzy. They waited until Mellie was steady in the polls and Jerry had graduated. He'd decided to stay on the east coast and attend Yale and that was something they wanted to fully celebrate before everything possibly went to hell.

They didn't want to take away the attention from such an important time in their son's life. Most of the country was shocked, that the loving couple was splitting up. They couldn't understand how a relationship that was thirty years old to suddenly come to an end. Some scrutinized them for now working things out. Others viewed them, particularly Mellie as courageous for choosing to go through such a life changing event while running for campaign.

The pair made it very clear that they were still a united front, despite the downfall of their marriage that they were still friends and parents. Fitz even campaigned harder for her after the announcement, wanting to be a man of his word. During the entire process, Olivia was by his side. He'd received negative criticism that he was throwing Mellie to the side now that his presidency was done and he'd accomplished his dreams.

Through it all, Olivia was there. The more time he spent with her, the more they felt like a married couple. As those feelings grew, he began to wonder exactly how Mel felt about the time he was spending with Liv. Mel wasn't a stupid man and he clearly knew where was a great deal of history between Fitz and his wife, Fitz didn't know just how much Mel knew. He guessed not much since Olivia never mentioned him voicing an issue with the time they spent together. In his eyes, Mel was a fool but then again so was he for losing Olivia in the first place.

* * *

**July 2016**

"He was there, Mel. When I needed someone he was there. You may be my husband, we may made vows but he was there when you weren't. You can't ask me to throw away an 8 year friendship because you feel threatened!"

"Friendship, is that what you're calling what's going on? A friendship," he chuckled darkly in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a friendship. We happen to share a child but we're friends. Fitz and I have a friendship. Which is no reason for you to feel threatened. I married you. I made a commitment to you.I chose you. No Fitz, you."

"No, you settled for me. You settled and at first I was fine with that. I love you and I thought that whatever happened between the two of you was in the past but clearly it is."

"But it is. It's been over for years before you even came into the picture,Mel. That part if my life was over," Olivia yelled trying to convince her husband.

"Then why won't you talk about. You never talk about it. Hell, I still don't know the real story behind Josslyn. We've been together going on five years and nothing!"

"No, you don't get to throw that in my face. You don't get to use that against. You've constantly told me that it didn't matter. My past is my past. You can't suddenly change because you failed to step. One of my oldest friends died and you weren't there, Akmal."

"How could I be when you're always running to him. You're having an emotional affair with him, Olivia!"

"He's my friend. We aren't having an affair, just friendship. There are some lines I refuse to cross... You didn't step up and now you're trying to make me a bad guy!"

"Step up? Olivia, you said you were fine. I'm not a mind reader. If you needed me, you should have come to me instead of running to someone else" he argued, ignoring the ringing phone in the background.

"I didn't run to him, he came to me. He saw that I needed someone, that I was hurting. I shouldn't have to say anything you should just know. You should be able to tell that something is wrong," her voice fierce as she stepped closer to him.

"No, no, no. Do not turn this around on me. You aren't a child, you are far from it. You have no issue expressing anything else. People deal with grief differently. When my wife says she's handling I take that as a cue to step back. Don't you go saying I didn't step up. I can't step up if I don't know I'm needed," he stared down at her.

Being the stubborn person she was,Mel knew it was unlike Olivia would admit being in the wrong; however, this time she was. He gave and gave and gave. He would keep giving but he needed to know what to give. He needed to know what was needed in order to provide it.

"We can go back and forth about this but it doesn't justify you questioning my relationship with Fitz," Olivia changed the subject quickly, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere. She tuned out the sound of the phone as it sounded off once again. Whoever it was could wait.

"It does. You're constantly running to him. Running to help him, to support him, to guide him, to assure him. You're running to him for his comfort, his confidence, his insight, his assurance . You shouldn't be running to another man for those things. If I stood back and allowed it to happen I'd be a damn fool," he spat.

"Allow it to happen," Olivia raised a brow. "You don't dictate my friendships. Fitz is always going to be a part of my life. He's the father of my child..."

"No! That's a bullshit excuse. Don't use Josslyn as a defense, this has nothing to do with her," he shouted. He couldn't believe she would use such a weak defense to justify her actions.

"He's the father of my child. He's one of my closest friends. Our friendship has withstood the test of times. There has been a time when I thought I'd never be able to look at him without feeling a sense of disappointment and angry. So it's nice that after all these years we are at a place of contentment in our relationship," she explained, purposely not going into great detail of the complicated past she shared with the man who would always have a significant portion of her love. "It's nice to have a friend nearby that I can tell almost anything to without the possibility of judgment or ridicule."

"That's what you should have me for. I'm your husband. Before I was your husband, I was your friend. You should know that you have me for those things," he words softening but his eyes still boring into her with much fervor and angry and disappointment.

"It's different, Akmal! It's just different. You're my husband," she paused as words escaped her. She didn't know how to label Fitz.

"Wow," Mel chuckled darkly at her expression, " Olivia speechless. This is a rare occurrence."

"Don't be an ass, Akmal.".

"And so she speaks...I'm your husband but Fitz is your? The fact that you can't label what he is to you, is the issue. You've spent more time with him this month alone than you have me in the last three. You should be able to clearly define who and what he is to you. And the logical explanation I can think of is that you're having an affair with him."

"I'm not cheating on you. Why can't you accept that."

"It may not be sex but you're having an emotional affair with that man. Hell, I wish it was sex. That...that would be so much easier. Easier to accept, easier to correct but this is much deeper. You treat him as if he's your husband and... Who the tell keeps calling," Mel groaned the last part as Olivia reached for her cell. Her heart began to go into overdrive as she read the had missed calls from Cyrus, the White House, Karen, Jerry, James, her mother, even Camille. When her house phone rang, she grabbed it immediately.

"Olivia Pope."

"Thank god. Why the hell haven't been answering your damn phone. I know thks must be difficult for you Olivia but now is not the time to crumble," Cyrus ranted through the phone.

"What do you mean a difficult time? Cyrus, what's going on," she asked in a bit of a frantic tone. She looked over her shoulder to see Mel was no longer in the room just as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mother of god, you don't know," Cyrus gasped.

"Know what Cy?"

"You need to sit down, Olivia."

"Damn it Cyrus, just tell me," she demanded as she heard Mel's footsteps.

"It's Fitz. He's been shot," with those five words, Olivia's world stopped.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, Fitz got shot. I know this is cruel considering what Shonda put us through but this has been in the outline since the get go. I tried to take it out and find another way but I got stumped. So I'm sticking to my initial plan. Just remember those two are in a good place and we're getting down to the wire. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that other good stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	49. Ch 49 Ex Factor

**Disclaimer: Still don't own our lovely show**

**AN: Yup so I shot Fitz. Surprised you didn't I. Shame on me but things were too cushy. Also, some of you feel Liv is cruel for leaning on Fitz and that she's giving him false hope but I'd like to point out Fitz put himself in that position. He's a grown man. He doesn't have to be her friend or rock,he chose that role, just like he chose to run for reelection and not fight for her. Not to say that Olivia is all squeaky clean but Fitz isn't some innocent pup. **

**Also, Some of my readers think Olivia is a bad mom for not spending much time with the twins verses the time she spends with Josslyn. However, I'd like the point out, she hasn't spent much time with Josslyn either. Joss spends a lot of time at the WH if you'be spends equal time with her kids her schedule is the same as it was when Josslyn was that age. Remember Olivia would go nearly a week and only see Joss awake an hour of of the day. The only difference is that she has a husband now.**

**Just some food for thought, though. Onto reading: TISSUE WARNING. **

* * *

**Chapter 49: Ex Factor**

_**It could all be so simple**_

_**But you'd rather make it hard**_

_**Loving you is like a battle**_

_**And we both end up with scars**_

_**Tell me, who I have to be**_

_**To get some reciprocity**_

_**No one loves you more than me**_

_**And no one ever will**_

…_**.**_

_**Care for me, care for me**_

_**I know you care for me**_

_**There for me, there for me**_

_**Said you'd be there for me**_

_**Cry for me, cry for me**_

_**You said you'd die for me**_

_**Give to me, give to me**_

_**Why won't you live for me**_

_**- Lauryn Hill: Ex Factor**_

"Olivia, we need to speak with you," Cyrus said in hushed tone as she and Mel entered the private waiting area. Olivia could immediately tell he was on edge, jumpy, and agitated. He ushered her towards Mellie who was standing in the corner, her eyes red rimmed.

"Mellie," Olivia met her gaze as she reached her hand out to Olivia's. They shared a knowing look before Cyrus cleared his throat.

"Liv, we pulled Fitz's will and power of attorney to assure we have all of our ducks in a row," Cyrus began to explain.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You have total control over all decisions as per his will and power of attorney. It's been that way since December 2008," Cyrus shared as both Olivia and Mel gasped in shock. Olivia turned to look at her husband who's jaw was tense. A trait most wouldn't notice due to it barely being tense but she knew him well.

_"Why did you do this to me, Fitz,_" Olivia thought to herself.

"Well, I guess that means I'll be here for a while," she responded in an even tone.

"Have they apprehended the shooter," Mel questioned, changing the topic.

"One. There were two shooters," Mellie answered as Cyrus looked at her strangely.

"Don't give me that look Cyrus Beene," she snapped. "He's family. I don't have the patience to deal with your attitude right now. My husband..."

"Your husband...hmmmf... You're getting a divorce," Cyrus quipped.

"He is still the man I've spent the last 20 some odd years with. Divorce or not, I'm still his wife. I'm still the First Lady. I will have your access revoked if you don't shape up."

"You have no right. Olivia has all the power," he spat in a low, harsh tone. "She'd never let you..."

"Enough, the both of you. You are not putting me in the middle of this. We are a team, we've always been team. Fitz wouldn't...he wouldn't want us bickering right now," Olivia said firmly, cutting off their shenanigans. "Mellie just sit and clear your mind. You need to be prepared for when we make a statement. Cyrus, I need you get me an update on the kids and Sally. I can see her making a power play. If she can prove herself to be a capable president now during a national tragedy then certainly she can run this country for the next four years, and that is the last thing this country needs. She'd undo all the positive strides this administration has made. I also need you to find out what Britta is planning to say. She has to deliver just the right message to calm the fears of the people and give enough to curve the appetites of the media until he's out of surgery."

"Mel, I need you to go home and grab me three suits. Dark colors, only dark colors. I need three short sleeve blouses and three long ones and two pairs of shoes. Underwear and toothbrush. Also, I need my gel, brush, hair pins and four hair ties. Bring them back to the White House, please."

"Jewelry?"

"My emerald cut, 1/2 karat diamonds."

"I'm taking it you won't be coming home anytime soon."

"I don't know. Mel," she stepped closer to him as Mellie went to sit down and Cyrus barked away on his phone , " now isn't the time."

"Don't you think I know that? I just need to know something. The twins are detained with Josslyn because they all with Quinn and the others. You're in fixer mode. I don't need much, just a few answers."

"As soon as I get news on the twins I'll let you know. You know I will. I'm sure they'll be happy to you and Josslyn also."

"Oh Pecas,"Mel sighed. He thought of Josslyn and terrified she must have been. "I'll head home and grab what you need."

"Thank you. Don't talk the press. Not a word."

"I know and Liv, no matter what happens, I still love you."

"I love you too," she said truthfully as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he left.

Cyrus approached her and gave her the updates she'd requested. Mellie sat on the sofa looking daze as Hal offered her his suit jacket and a bottle of water.

"Do we know why," Olivia asked Cyrus. All she knew that while at an event for Sally's campaign, two gunmen fired shots, hitting Fitz twice, in addition to two agents and an innocent bystander.

"Some nutty ass right winged fuckers who think he ruined America. Ruined America my ass, that man did more these last 8 years than any president has done in the last 30," Cyrus shook his head. "I hope his spineless ass rats out his brother as the tear him to shreds."

"Not now Cyrus, not now. Get to the White House. I'll meet you there. I just need to speak with Mellie. He's going to be okay, Cy. He'll be okay," she squeezed his shoulder, trying to convince them both with her words. Cyrus looked back at her as she made her way to Mellie.

"Mellie," Olivia called, pulling the woman out of her thoughts.

"Liv," she replied, searching for a hint if doubt, uneasiness or fear but finding none.

"I'm here, if you need me. Our children are going to need us, so I'm here for you and them," Olivia assured once she'd say down.

"I should be saying that to you. You're the one who has to making these decisions for him... You know he made revision to his will back in January, but he's always kept that. He trusts you with his life."

"I know and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's still around to continue to live his life," she returned with a fire in her. She was in fixer mode. Fitz needed her, their family needed her, and she was going to step up and handle things the way they need to be to ensure his safety and legacy.

* * *

**Two Days Post Shooting**

"The campaign."

"Come again," Mel spoke, turning to look at Olivia who sat on the edge of their bed.

"The campaign, that's when it started. That's when my affair with Fitz began," she met his gaze. Olivia didn't know why but she needed to tell him. Perhaps it was the fallout from the shooting. Perhaps it had to do with the fact they'd been together for five years and had yet to address the elephant in the room. Where this sudden revelation stemmed from, Olivia's gut told her it needed to happen.

"Oh," Mel simple said, crossing his arms.

"He fired me, says it was love at first sight and knew he couldn't be around me. Cyrus forced him to hire me back because I'm the best at what I do and he needed me to win... I knew how he felt; he wears his heart on his sleeve. I tried to fight it, I truly did. I wasn't that person. I couldn't be that person to get involved with my boss, a married man with kids and a wife who adored me. But slowly I fell for him and I couldn't resist, no matter how hard I tried to fight it or convince myself what I was doing was wrong I couldn't stop. "

"The way I felt, it scared me. It was addictive, all consuming, over powering. It was as if I was a different person. As if I didn't belong to myself. There was no other way to live, exist or be if he wasn't in the equation. Being with him was the only possibility: morals, ethics, and consequences be damned. Things were good, complicated buy good. Mellie accepted it, encouraged it even because she's Mellie...and we became this secret little couple with future plans and dreams and a life. As good as things were, I lived in fear. Fear of getting sloppy and messy and being discovered. And then I got pregnant with Josslyn and I ran."

"You ran?"

"I wrote my resignation letter while he was out of town. Gave up my home in Virginia and stayed off the grid with Huck's help. "

"You ran," he gave a nod.

"I ran."

"No note or letter?"

"Nothing, I just vanished. I avoided him, save holiday cards and scarce phone calls, for roughly a year."

"Did he know about Josslyn?"

"No, I didn't tell him until the accident. I was selfish and cruel. Told him she was Camille's daughter. From there, things spiraled out of control. We had this little back and forth tango where we almost feel back into our old ways until he learned of my betrayal. From there our relationship became volatile and toxic. The things we did and said to one another were vicious, brutal, and hateful. There was a great deal of animosity, tension, and bitterness between us. We'd destroyed something beautiful, a love of a lifetime. We both found ways to cope and seek forgiveness and let the other go. I began dating, nothing serious...not until you."

"Not until me," Mel nodded as the pieces fell into place, completing the puzzle he'd been toying with for years. He'd always suspected they'd had an affair but it wasn't his place to ask. Who she slept with and what she did before he came into her life was privileged information, things he'd be lucky to learn about her, because she trusted him but not a necessity to survive.

"Not until you," she confirmed as a smile small graced her lips. She thought of their beginning, his persistence and the lunch dates they'd share.

"You broke his heart and hide his daughter for a year, and I'm sure you threatened at some point to keep Josslyn."

"I did, at the time I thought it was the only way for Josslyn to have a normal life. I regret it, keeping them apart because I now know things could have been differently. Then, then I had to keep my baby safe at all costs. "

"Even after all that, he still worships the ground you walk on. He put you in charge of his life. Before his father, his siblings, his children, even his own wife or Cyrus. He chose you," Mel spoke, realizing how deeply this man was in love with his wife. She'd hurt him in an unimaginable way, abused his trust still he trusted her to raised his daughter, to make decisions about his wellbeing in his most helpless state. "He adores you, he loves you. There's no denying it. Just like you can't deny that you love him. "

"You're right, I do love him," she responded truthfully, looking him square in the eye. "You can't share that much history with a person and not love them, but Mel, I left for a reason. I wish I could cut all ties but I can't. I wish I didn't love him, because you mean so much to me. Husky," she said softly with tears in her eyes as she extended her hand to him. He met her tearful gaze before making slow, cautious steps towards her. He grasped her hand before intertwining their fingers. With his other hand, his thumb swiped away a lone tear. "I love you Mel."

"I know you do," he assured. Mel truly believed she loved him, he wouldn't have married her if he didn't. Many times she was guarded and held things back, but it was the other times that let him knew. The moments when she'd surprise him with lunch. The nights when she'd snuggle close to him, weaving her hand through his waves as they or watched television. The way she knew the exact dish to make to bring him out of a foul mood. It was those little gestures that told him she indeed did love him.

"I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you. You are the last person I'd want to hurt. I just... I don't know how not to love him... I love you and I love our life together. You've been so good to me. I see what I've put you through, the doubt and hurt, yet you've stayed. You put up with more than most would or should. You accept me the way I am. We have a good thing, I don't want to lose that... I don't," she cried as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Olivia, I told you I'm not scared away easily. I love you too but you have to meet me half way, Jaanu. You have to try. I don't want to lose what we have either. We have a good life, a happy family, and I don't want to break that up..."

"Neither do I. I never thought I'd have this life. One with a husband and beautiful children," she sniffled." You accused me of settling but I didn't. I chose not to settle. I chose not to resign myself a life of lurking in the shadows of a fake marriage. I chose you because you make me feel happy and normal. I chose you because I didn't want to be that person anyone. I chose you because I had the option to choose you and this life... Now I think I've lost it. "

"You have it, you deserve it. I'm not leaving; you just have to work with me, Liv. I know it isn't purposeful but it hurts to see you turn to another man. You said I didn't step up but I did. I asked and you said you were fine. I've never pushed you, Olivia, never," he spoke as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I push and you clam up so I let you work things out on your own, come to me when you're ready. Our relationship has always been that way. You can't get mad at me for doing what I...we've always done. You can't use it as an excuse. You just have to work with me, okay. I'm willing to fight if you are. I need to know, are you" he asked and she nodded.

"Mel, I'm sorry," she apologized tearfully as she took in the pain and hurt etched on his face. She felt guilty. Guilty for hurting such a kind and loving man. One who was devoted to her, who would move Heaven and Earth make sure she was happy. She felt guilty because as much as she loved her husband, she wasn't in love with him. More tragically she didn't know if she'd ever be in love with him yet she didn't know if she'd ever be able to leave him. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," he lowered his lips to hers, tasting the saltiness of her tears as his own began to fall. "I know you are."

Neither knew how they'd gotten so bad. They had been so happy months ago. As much as they hated to admit it, even if they wouldn't voice it aloud, neither knew if they'd survive.

**Four Days Post Shooting**

"Dear, what's on your mind," Sofia questioned her daughter. She'd been uncharacteristically silent and still.

It was easy for her to sense whatever so going on with Olivia had more to do with the shooting. Knowing her daughter the way she did, she knew Olivia was pushing whatever to truly bothering her aside to focus solely on Fitz and the fallout of the shooting. The second shooter had been captured the previous night, he'd been hiding in a bunker he and his brother had prepared for doomsday. Sally had been sworn into office after she'd rallied up support from the cabinet.

Olivia had been running herself into the ground between working at the White House where she'd been brought in as temporary press secretary since Joyce Armstrong had resigned at the beginning of the year after a near fatal heart attack. Her firm was handling press for the Grant Family in addition to other clients who had them on retainer, and to top it all off the entire family gravitated towards her for guidance.

"I'll never forget the look on your face when you told me Dad died. I don't want Josslyn to be haunted by that," Olivia confessed shocking Sofia. They spoke of Joshua often; however, the pair hadn't spoke of his death in years.

"She won't be. Fitz is strong. You heard what the doctor said, everyone reacts to these drugs differently. The infection is clearing up. Things are brightening up."

"She adores him. If she loses him," Olivia trailed off as she thought of her own father's death. It was something you never got over. Some days were better than others, the ache of missing him was nonexistent at times. Others, especially at times like this , it was gaping and throbbing, reminding her just how much she missed him. It was a pain she never wanted Josslyn to experience.

"God forbid, if the unthinkable happens, Josslyn will have you. She'll have her siblings and her family. She'll make it through it."

"It'll never be enough, it'll never be enough. If she loses him, nothing will ever be enough. Every birthday, every Christmas, every Father's Day. The day she graduates, the day she gets married, the day she holds her own child for the first time it'll always feel as if something is missing. That hole in her heart will always be there. As wonderful as Mel is, as loving and nurturing as he is, he'll never be her dad. Nothing and no one can replace that spot, fill that void. She shouldn't have to live that way... I don't want her to wake up one night because she can't remember what it feels like to hug her dad or what he smells like or even what he sounds like... I don't want my baby to experience that," Olivia confessed, bringing tears to her own mother's eye.

"Libby, she won't," Sofia assured, drawing her daughter in, rubbing circles along hee back. "She won't. Fitz loves those kids and I know he's fighting. He's fighting to see them again. He isn't going to leave them. Not now."

"She asked me if he was going to go to heaven like Auntie Jess. My 6 year old asked me that. No child, should have those kinds of fears."

"No, no they shouldn't, no matter how old they are," Sofia rested Olivia's head on her shoulder. Olivia would never admit but Sofia knew her daughter's feelings for Fitz went friendship. As strong as her daughter appeared to be, she knew on the inside she was just as fragile on the inside, especially when it came to matters dealing with Fitzgerald Grant. With the trying year that's been had, she hoped this ordeal wouldn't break Olivia.

* * *

**One Week Post Shooting**

"Liv," Karen finally spoke after showing up at Olivia's roughly two hours ago. As soon as Olivia opened the door, Karen burst into tears. Olivia ushered her over to the sofa and let her cry in her lap. She could tell Karen needed an escape, she needed a break from everything and everyone. "What was it like when your dad died?"

"Karen," Olivia gasped at her question. She didn't want to think of Fitz dying. It was something she couldn't fathom. "Your dad, he isn't..."

"You don't know that. All they had to do was remove the bullet but then they he got that damn infection. Things aren't looking great. Mom is a wreck; Jerry is in denial; He's a wreck Liv..." she shared. While the Grant Girls loved attending events with their father, Jerry appreciated the more private moments. He'd sit in the Oval read while Fitz worked. They'd jog together in the morning, Fitz complaining all the while. It was the lack of those tiny moments in his daily life that were slowly eating away at Jerry and Karen didn't know how to comfort her brother. "Jossie,...oh Jossie she called me at 3 this morning asking if Dad was still alive because she had a dream that he was an angel."

"Karen...Joss...she...called you," Olivia asked not expecting the young woman's revelation.

"Yes, my baby sister called wanting to make sure Daddy was still here, that he was still alive. "

"She came to my room last night. Said she had a bad dream and didn't think want to talk about it. I thought, I didn't think it was that,'" Olivia tried to process her mind around the words but couldn't. Jessica's unexpected death was a bit for Josslyn to fully grasp. She didn't understand why someone would want to take her Aunt Jess away. Losing her father though, that was a different fear and pain though. One she desperately wanted to spare Josslyn and her siblings from experiencing.

"They keep showing the footage. Every day. It's everywhere I go, Liv. It's making me realize that Dad isn't invincible, and it's likely he won't pull through this. So I need to prepare myself. I need you to tell me what it was like when your dad died Liv."

"When my dad died, it was tragic. It was as if my entire world came crashing down," Olivia recalled, looking at Karen. "One minute I was thinking about showing him how I'd finally corrected my dance and the next my mother was telling me he was never coming home. It changes you and you never get over it. You have good days and you'll be fine. Then you have some days when you wish you could pick up the phone and talk to him. To seek his advice, cry over a broken hear, to hear his laugh. Then it hits you, he's gone. You'll find a new normal but you'll never stop missing him. That's not something you prepare yourself for."

"Olivia," Karen sobbed, "I don't want my Daddy to die. I don't want to live in a world where he doesn't exist."

"Kare," Olivia rested Karen's head in her lap, " Sshhh...you're going to be alright. We're all going to be alright. "

"Mommy," Josslyn whimper as she watched her older sister cry. "Why is KC crying? Did Daddy die?"

"Oh Poppet, no. He's still alive. Come here ,sweet girl," Olivia opened an arm up as Karen sat upright, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared," Josslyn cried.

"It's okay to be scared, Poppet."

"Remember what I ...what I told you last night Jossie? That Daddy is a fighter and a hero and very strong. Okay," Karen cried and Olivia pulled her closer to her as well.

"Okay...but what if something bad happens? What if he can't be strong? Will he die? Will he leave us? I don't... I don't want him to leave."

"Oh Josslyn," Karen reached for her sister and held onto her her for dear life as Olivia did the same to her. "I don't want him to leave us either."

Olivia bit her bottom lip, choking on her own unshed tears. Her heart already hurt but listening to Josslyn and Karen cry over the prospect of losing their father tore her to shreds because it was a pain she knew all too well. As she thought she worried about Jerry and how he was coping.

She kissed the top of Karen's head and rubbed Josslyn's arm. She took three deep breaths, knowing it was the only way she'd get the words out.

"It's okay to cry and worry but you have to stay positive and hopeful. You have to pray that your dad will pull through... He loves," she paused as tears burned her eyes "he loves you both and Jerry more than anything in this world. You three bring him so much joy. I know he's fighting to get back to you, to see you smile and hear you laugh and tease him again. He's fighting for you because you are his world."

"And so are you," Karen choked out quietly and Olivia simply squeezed her head. It was all she could do because if she attempted to speak, she knew she'd break.

* * *

After doing a final bed check, making sure all the kids were sound asleep, Mel made his way to the master bedroom with a glass of wine and bowl of popcorn in his hand. As hurt as he was by his wife, as much as he was upset with her he wasn't oblivious to her pain. He could tell the toll this experience was taking on her. Despite the complex situation they were in, he'd never wish death on Fitz. If he looked aside the man being in love with his wife, he was a good, genuine person .

"Olivia," Mel called when he didnt see her in the bedroom. He listened intently as he heard a sniffling noise coming from the bathroom. He sat down the tray and followed the noise where he found Olivia clutching her necklace, crying.

"I'm alright," she whipped her eyes but more tears continued to fall.

"Liv," Mel sighed as he sat down next to her , "you aren't alright. From the moment I walked into the house I could tell you were on the verge of cracking," he pulled her to him.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. It isn't fair to you."

"Olivia, I told you we aren't focusing on that right now. You have a lot on your plate and I'm not an ass."

"No, no you aren't. I know how you feel about my relationship with Fitz," she blubbered.

"You do but I also know what losing him would mean not only to you but a slew of people that you love. First and foremost there's Joss. Losing her father would be a life altering, devastating event. Not to mention Karen and Jerry and Cyrus," he held her a little tighter. "Look, you have a lot on your plate and clearly something got to you today. Yes we're in a rough patch right now but you're still my wife. I'm not going to just leave you to cry by yourself," he assured.

"But it's not fair..."

"Damn it, Olivia, just let me decided what is or isn't fair. Let me take care of you," Mel groaned. It was taking everything in him to sit with her, knowing why she was upset but he was doing it. He'd made vows and he did love her. She'd accused him of not stepping up, well here he was. " It's simple. You're hurting, I'm here to comfort you. Stop making it complicated and just let me care for you."

"The kids, they're terrified of losing him. I don't want them to feel that pain, especially Joss. She's so young and her memories would fade. Cyrus is a ticking mess ready to kill Sally, Mellie is a wreck, and I'm holding it all together. I can't, I can't cry or feel because if I do..."

"You'll lose it."

"I can't lose him. I've already lost Jess this year, I can't ... I cant lose Fitz too, Mel," she sobbed out as he ran his hand up and down her bare shoulder.

"I'm here, Jaanu. Everything is going to be alright," his voice soothing as she continued to sob in his arms. It hurt him a great deal to see her in turmoil. While he held her, he prayed. He prayed for Fitz to wake up and be the man he'd been before the shooting. Even if it meant he might lose his marriage.

* * *

**Eight Days Post Shooting**

Olivia entered the playroom to find the twins sitting at their table, surrounded by crayons and paper. With trying to comfort Josslyn and juggle everything else, Olivia felt she'd been neglectful towards her younger two.

"Max, Tanu," Olivia smiled at them as approached their table. "How are you today Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Mommy," they both exclaimed with wide grins as Olivia reached to hug them and place kisses on their cheeks.

"Can Mommy sit with you?"

"Yasss, " both answered her. Max stood and dragged the chair with his small body, something he'd watched his father do. He then grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled to the chair.

"Well aren't you a little gentleman. Thank you, Max," Liv dished out the compliment as she kissed the young boy's cheek. His hazel eyes brightened as he giggled and offered a dimpled smile much like Mel's.

"Mommy color," Tanya pushed the crayons and paper to her mother with a wide smile.

"Thank you sweetie. What are you two coloring?"

"Happy pic-teres," Max answered.

"Happy pictures for who?"

"Joss, Jer-ree, KC," Max spoke again.

"Sad cause Daddy hert. Picures make happy," Tanya explained matter of factly as if the it was the only logical thing.

"Yes, their daddy is hurt. It's very kind of you to draw them pictures to cheer them up."

"Joss sad. Max no like," Max pouted.

"Neither do I sweetie but you know what you two have been the best little brother and sister. You helped her bake cookies and you're always giving her hugs and kisses. That's really important," Olivia explained as she found herself drawing an orange cupcake.

"Wuv Joss," Tanya beamed.

"Lots an lots," Max added on.

"She loves you both lots and lots and so does Mommy;" she kissed both of their curly little heads. Sitting there with her twins was exactly want she needed. They were her escape, offering her a sense of innocence and kindness and happiness she craved. In that moment with them, all her worries and fears had disappeared. It was amazing how something as simple as coloring could lighten her mood tremendously. It was giving her hope that things would work out for the best after all.

* * *

**Fifteen Days **

Olivia found herself at Fitz's bedside yet again. Every day since the shooting, she'd got sit in his room for a few hours at the end of the day. She'd gave him his sponge baths and daily shavings, knowing he wouldn't want anyone else to see him in such a vulnerable state. When Olivia finished those routines, she'd read the headlines to him and tell him stories about the kids.

However, today was different. Due to swim classes with the twins, two trying cases and Josslyn's performance, Olivia didn't have time to make it to the hospital the previous night. She promised Mel she'd spend more nights at home. Instead, she woken up early, left Mel a note that she'd share lunch with him, and headed to the hospital to spend some time with Fitz.

"Fitz, she was poised and graceful. It was breathtaking to watch. I hate you couldn't be there to see her," Olivia spoke of Josslyn performance, while she held his hand in hers.

"That's why you need to wake up. You have to wake up. It's been two weeks, two long weeks. Tomorrow is Karen's birthday. I can't think of a better way for her to celebrate than by hearing you say "Happy Birthday, KC," "her voice holding hope. She inhaled deeply as the unshed tears burned her eyes.

"Just wake, Fitz, wake up. You made it through surgery. You beat the infection. Stop being a stubborn ass and wake up. Because if you'd don't and Sally remains president, so help me God I will move seas. I refuse to live in a county where that nut job is president but you already know this. You know everything," she whispered the last part. "You're my best friend, my other half. I don't know what I would do without you. It doesn't matter that I'm married. It doesn't how much we've wounded one another; you'll always be the person who knows me the best. You'll forever be the person I trust before any and every one, including Cami. I'm not..." she choked on the tears she hadn't realized were cascading softly down her cheeks. "I'm not ready to say goodbye. I can't say goodbye. I can't let you go so please wake up. I need you... more than I should so please wake up. Wake up do I know everything will be alright," she laid her head next to his and placed her tiny hand over his heart to feel the beat, to remind her he was still alive.

She stayed in the same position for at least an hour, using the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart as a reminder to not give removed her head from the crook of her neck just as the sun began to rise. Once again tears slowly fell, landing on Fitz's shoulder. Watching the sunrise together had always been their special moment.

"Livi," she heard her name and her head shot up.

"Fitz," she breathed, searching his face to find a set of grey eyes staring at her. "Fitz," her lip quivered as she moved her hand to his face. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He was real. She glanced at the various hues of the rising sun before averting her attention back to him. "You're awake," she gasped with a tearful smile.

"You know... I hate ... it...when you cry."

* * *

**AN: Did you cry? I did. Karen and Joss crying with Liv, fearful Fitz would die. Cue tears. But he's awake! Remember in the begin when they stayed on the phone and watched the sunrise together. We've coming full circle guys. Late night phone calls. Couches and ass grabs. Sharing sunrises. And aren't the twins the sweetest, just like their big sister at that age. And then there's Liv and Mel, that is so messy. She knows Mel loves her and she truly does love him. How could she not but there's a difference between loving a person and being in love with them and that's Liv's issue. Olivia wants to dedicate herself to Mel, who wouldn't he's the perfect guy but Fitz is her other half. **

**So let me know what you think. What shall happen next? Also, I post a sneak peek on my tumblr so let me know if your review or PM if you'd like the link when I post it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are amazing. (:**

**twitter: babycakebriauna or babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	50. Ch 50 Walk Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: So thank you all for your lovely reviews, they truly mean a lot. I know some of you are frustrated with Olivia and so am I. As many of you pointed out she is selfish. This is something that isn't a secret. Her own mother called her out on it. Liv isn't perfect but she's still my girl. She's just torn between doing the right thing and following her heart. And Fitz woke up with her in his arms. Hope Shonda gives us that tonight. There is a TISSUE WARNING but also a flashback with warmness. **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Walk Away**

_**It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in **_

_**I can't stop my sufferin **_

_**I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,**_

_**I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache**_

_**I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure**_

_**Every step I take, leads to one mistake**_

_**I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in **_

_**Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve**_

_**The pain of this slow burn**_

_**And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from**_

_**- Christina Aguilera: Walk Away**_

Olivia walked into Mel's study and closed the door. She made her way to his desk and sat on the ledge, watching him work. He was sitting behind his desk, red ink pen in one hand, a stack of papers in another. It didn't matter how advanced technology became, he'd always prefer pen and paper when initial going over a person's work. He looked up from his papers and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Things were nowhere close to being what they once were but they had to start somewhere.

"Hi," Olivia greeted, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it less unruly.

"Hello. You're home early," he commented as he glanced at the clock.

"It wasn't a busy day."

"I thought every day was a busy day?"

"Let me rephrase that. In the world of crisis management, it wasn't a busy day," she gave a soft smile. "I started dinner. Salmon, roasted asparagus, brown rice."

"Sounds good to me," he replied. "So what is all of this about," he questioned, pulling up a file she'd sent to him earlier on his iPad.

"Those are the names and credentials of the best marriage counselors in the DMV area. The ones that are highlighted are my most preferred," she rolled down the document.

"Marriage counseling," he leaned back in his chair to get a better read of her face.

"Yes. I told you I was willing to make things work so this is me trying," she reaches out to stroke his cheek, as his golden eyes softened slighthly. "It's a step in the right direction. I broke us..."

"We aren't broken, Olivia," he corrected her. He didn't think they were broken. Bruised but not broken, not yet.

"Fine, damaged, hurt even. Whatever term you want to use, I'm the cause of it. It's only right for me to be the one to take the initiative, to show you that I am committed," her thumb stroked his upper cheek as she titled her head.

"This can't be easy for you. Knowing you'll have to share certain aspects of our life, of your life , with a stranger. That speaks volumns," he reached to give her other hand a light squeeze.

Olivia didn't know how this would work out. She was a private person, one who detested people know anything about the personal details of her life. However, it was evident to her just how deeply she'd wounded Mel. He was so caring and loving and sweet; it literally killed her to know she'd caused such pain in his life. If marriage counseling was what had to be done to see his smile truly reach his eyes again, she'd do it.

"Mel...Husky," her voice came softly as she spoke his nickname. He pressed his face into her palm, nuzzling it slightly to live up to his nickname. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jaanu, and thank you. Thank you for this. Thank you for trying," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

"Knock, knock," called Olivia.

Fitz had been released from the hospital. Fitz and some key note staff members were at Camp David preparing for Fitz's return to The West Wing. His doctors had cleared him to return to work. After a brief press conference and several candid photos of him strolling the grounds with his children and other family members, they'd petitioned for his reinstatement. Public opinion polls showed the American people were ready to see Fitz finish out his last year in stride. It was just a matter of when.

Since the day he'd awoken with her in his arms, Olivia's mind kept returning to the days of their affair. She was thankful he claimed not to have heard her tearful bedside confession; however, it didn't stave off those reoccurring emotions.

Being at Camp David with Fitz in a professional capacity bringing back old memories. She'd find her mind drifting to the nights they spent together after strategizing and working on speeches.

_Olivia led Fitz to small area in front of the fire he had prepared. He sat down on the floor before leaning back against the couch and pulling her down to him. _

_"You're way too good to me, Livi," he stated softly before she kissed him gently. They shared chocolate mousse and wine, enjoying the sweetness of the chocolate and richness of the dessert._

_"It's because you're good to me. At least when you aren't withholding dessert" she responded as Fitz teased her by refusing to give her another spoonful of mousse. Olivia giggled and grabbed his thigh to lift herself up, giving Fitz an eye full of her bosom, as she moaned once she tasted the dessert. She leaned back into him as he handed her one of the glasses of wine she had poured earlier. They slowly drank their wine as they cuddled together by the fire, discussing the most mundane topics. _

_Fitz took the empty wine glasses, placing both on the end table next to the couch. Olivia felt her body tingle with anticipation as his arms wrapped around her, and his lips found the crook of her neck. His kisses started out slow and lips moved to hers, lingering to deepen the kiss. Their breaths became labored as hands roamed and teeth nipped. _

_"I've waited to do this all day. Do you know how much self control I've had to exert all day "_

_"I do," she whispered against his lips, her hands tugging on his dark curls._

_Fitz moaned and pulling Olivia's legs to his sides so she was straddling him . His hands snuck past the hem of shirt. His touch felt like fire and felt as she was melting against wasn't quite sure how he ended up hovering above her, showering her collarbone with kisses. Her hands roamed down from his hair to his back before pushing off his pants as he worked on removing hers as well._

_The rest of their clothes were soon discarded as the kisses deepened._

_"We work so well together," he breathed against her lips. Her arms wrapped his neck, her lips seeking hers for a moment. Fitz pressed his body closer to hers, close enough that he was able to feel her heart beating. Fitz caressed one of Olivia's cheeks, watching her eyes close for a moment. Once they fluttered open, he kissed her again. _

_"We do, just about as well as they play together," she nodded and her smile widened. _

_"We do play well together, Sweet Baby" he nipped at her ear and she giggled._

_"Very, very well baby." _

_Fitz pressed his lips against hers, their playful emotions adding intensity . As her hands returned to the hair at the nape of his neck, his roamed over her hips. Fitz swept them under her backside and slipped inside her slowly._

_They groaned in unison, connecting like pieces of a puzzle. Fitz deepened the angle as her thighs widened further. With each thrust lips, hands and teeth continued to seek out flesh, greedy for more. He moaned as Liv's legs wrapped around his calves, her nails digging into his back._

_"Fitz," she gasped, arching her back. With her neck exposed, his tongue glided over her pulse. _

_"You feel so good, Livi," he whispered, thrusting into her harder, his teeth tugging at her lower lobe._

"Livi," he repeated with a smile, pulling her out of her daydream. "HI"

"Hi."

"Where were you," he asked, referring to the daze she was in.

"Nowhere in particular. I just have a lot on my mind," she waved her hand, hoping he wouldn't press the matter."How are you feeling?"

"It's been a good day. It's been nice to be outside and be one with nature. It's really helped me clear my head. Dr. Thoms suggested it. It helps when it comes to coping with the psychological aspect of this all," he shared honestly.

"Still have the nightmares?"

"Some nights. Nights I don't talk to you. If I try to sleep through the night instead."

"Fitz," she sighed. "You know I'm available to talk day or night. "

"I know that and appreciate it but Livi, you have your family to take care of. Our daughter..."

"Josslyn is exactly the reason I'm here."

"What's wrong with Josslyn," his tone hurried and worrisome.

"She's still having nightmares. Plus she's become clingy, almost to the point of throwing tantrums," she revealed with great concern, watching as his facial expression changed.

"Still," he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and Olivia heart tore. His expression, the look of guilt and helplessness is exactly why she didn't want to tell him. He had a great deal of guilt about the emotional turmoil the family had been out through, especially his children.

"At first she seemed to be getting better. When she learned you'd be returning to work, things went downhill," Olivia revealed. Josslyn would often wake in the middle of night, terrified Fitz had died. It would only be until Olivia assured her she'd spoken to him, that he was healthy and safe that the young girl would drift back off.

"She's afraid I'm going to get shot again, which is understandable. What are we going to do?"

"A therapist. We don't want this to manifest."

"I hate this, Liv. She's a little kid whose only worry should be not getting in trouble for playing outside too long, not whether her dad is going to get shot again," he sighed as Olivia sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Liv, how bad are the nightmares," he asked, looking down at her. Olivia inhaled deeply and shook her head. The anguish on her face was one he hadn't seen since Josslyn was fighting for her life. "Livi?"

"Unimaginable," she croaked out, her bottom lip quivering. "Our baby girl, Fitz. She's slowly fading away. In just a matter of days she did a 180."

"I'll ask Dr. Thoms for recommendations. I don't know why we didn't consider this sooner."

"Our daughter is like me I suppose. She internalizes situations," Olivia reasoned.

"Until we find someone, do you think she could talk to someone at the church?"

"It couldn't hurt," Olivia agreed.

"Do you think she can stay here with me tonight? Jerry was already planning to come and I'm sure I can convince Karen to come also."

"I want to say yes," Olivia met his gaze briefly before casting her eyes away, "but I'm worried Fitz. You're still having nightmares. I'd hate for you to have one and it exacerbates things as far as Josslyn is concerned. I'd hate for this to further hurt Josslyn or you. I know you'd never forgive yourself if you thought you hurt her any way. I only want what's best for the both of you."

"Josslyn has really been leaning on Karen. If she agrees to come I'd feel better."

"She's just been through so many changes this year: Dad's heart attack, Jessica's death, my divorce, and now the shooting. I want to get her back into a routine. To show her I'm not going anywhere. "

"She'll get better. We just have to get her some help."

"Livi, what are you holding back? Clearly something is weighing on your mind."

"Mel and I start marriage counseling next week," she confessed meeting his piercing gaze.

"Marriage counseling? I didn't know the two of you were having issues. You always seem so put together."

"I've been distant. It's better to start now before we hit rock bottom."

"Good. Mel is good for you, Livi. You're a lucky woman and he's an even luckier man. You both love another. It's subtle but it's there. I see it when you're together or even when you speak of him. There's something in your voice. Don't lose that. I like seeing you happy," he kissed her forehead. As close as they'd been the last few months, Fitz still respected the fact that she was married. While they often invaded the other's personal space, Fitz would never cross that line. He'd made his choice long ago to be her friend, and he had no intentions of changing it.

"I'm trying," she looked away from his piercing eyes. "You know I'm not the most sharing person when it comes to my personal life," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I know you aren't. It's all a part of your charm. Everything will work out for you. You'll make it happen. Don't overthink it."

"I'll try and the same for you. The only way you'll get better is if you don't overthink the situation. I know you, Fitz," she said firmly. "You take things to heart. I know this shooting has taken its toll on you, but you aren't to blame," she softened her voice.

"Eight years ago, this country was on the brink of collapsing. We were a nation divided, now look at this country. From foreign policy to tackling poverty and obesity. You did that. The retention rate and college graduation rate is on a steady rise. You did that. Our economy has been an a steady trend upward since then end of your first term. You did that. Don't let this make you second guess all you've set forth and accomplished. I know it's difficult to see right now but in a few years when you reflect, you'll see it was all worth it."

"Was it truly worth it? I got to live my dream but at the cost of those around me. For starters, I choose this job over you," he admitted truthfully and Olivia stared wide eyed, searching for words. "Don't say a thing because we both know it's true. I took the easy way out and chose to run a for a second term. I didn't fight for you because it was less messy. I still got to keep my dream job and have you in my life. That falls on me. And my kids, my children," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I dragged Karen & Jerry away from their friends, and during their most formative years they were in the spotlight of the American people. You can only have so much normalcy when your dad is president. Then there's Jossie and knowing one day she'll read those horrible comments. The fact that she thinks she's a test tube baby," he paused to shake his head. "Not to mention, the trauma all of them are experiencing due to my shooting. That's something which will never leave them. So was it truly worth it, Liv?"

"Yes,yes it has been. You have changed the world they live in. You've helped to make it a better world. They'll have situations which will stay with you forever, like your shooting, but they'll make it through all of it because of your love and support. You're an excellent leader but you're a true Poppa Bear. You love those kids with your whole heart," she extended her hand to touch his face. Her fingers gently stroking his cheek.

"You Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III are everything I knew you'd be. You're the man I campaigned for, the man I voted for but you're also the man I've always cared for and loved. You're a loyal friend and tremendous father. You're idealistic, optimistic, and always searching for what's best for others. You have the biggest heart Fitz. Those qualities made you the perfect man for this job. Those qualities are the reason why I am proud to call you the father of my child and my friend. I don't want you to ever doubt that. You're going to make it through this, Fitz. We...we're all going to make it through this"

She studied his face, his eyes glossy from her words. Her thumb moved in a circular motion, and Fitz leaned into her touch. Olivia reached up and kissed her lips to his forehead. She ran a hand over his curls and he held onto her dear life. She was the only thing keeping him sane most days. It was the little gestures, the truthfully heartfelt speeches, and moments of much needed silence that made everything seem possible.

"Thank you, Livi. I love you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You're welcome. I love you too, Fitz. I'm never going to leave your side," she promised as she kissed his forehead again.

* * *

When Josslyn's piercing scream sounded throughout the cabin, Fitz jumped up immediately, leaving his journal discarded on the floor. He rushed to her quickly. She was sitting up in bed, her face reddening as a stream of hot tears flowed from her eyes.

"Oh Josslyn," Fitz scooped her up into his lap, wrapping an arm around her securely.

"Daddy," she bellowed, clutching onto his shirt.

"Dad," he looked up to see Jerry and Karen in the doorway, clearly concerned.

"I'm here, HoneyBee.I'm here," he cooed, rubbed small circles on her back as her tears stained his shirt.

"Don't die. Don't leave me like Aunt Jess left Chloe,"she pleaded. "Please, Daddy, please."

Karen buried her face in her brother's shoulders, trying to suppress her tears. Kerry wrapped his arms around her and nodded to their dad.

"Come on, Kare," Jerry choked out, swallowing his own tears as tears burned him like hot lava. Fitz closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh Josslyn, I'm here. I'm safe. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you for a long time if I can help it," he swore, rocking her tiny body, waiting for her tears to subside.

"Please don't die. Don't leave me . Please," she repeated, and Fitz's heart clinched together in pain. He hadn't been prepared. He'd heard the pain Olivia's words but nothing compared to seeing their little girl so terrified. To feel as her heart race and her shook from sobbing until her voice was raspy.

"I love you so much , HoneyBee. I promise that as long as I have a say so, I won't leave you. I'm going to do everything I can to stay with you, okay," he kissed the top of her curly head as she snuggled closer to him and nodded. Fitz continued to rock her until she drifted off to sleep. He held her in the bed, holding on for dear life. Never had something dealing with his children shook him to the core like this did. As he laid there with her, he prayed that God would take away his little girl's pain and restore her innocence.

* * *

"Hey you two," Fitz sat in the den where he found Karen resting on her on her brother's shoulder. They had to TV on, watching old cartoons.

"How's Joss," Karen asked as Fitz sat next to her.

"She finally drifted off."

"Does she have those often," Jerry question.

"Unfortunately."

"Liv told me but God, Dad. I didn't know it was that bad," Karen whispered softly, wiping her eyes.

"When you were in the hospital, Josslyn would call us, usually Karen, at night. She'd call crying. Nothing as bad as what happened earlier. Seeing her that way and remembering those calls," Jerry huffed and he looked up as he felt his father squeeze his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay. She's a tough little cookie," Fitz assured, leaning down to kiss Karen's forehead. "So are the both of you. Thank you, thank you for being there for one another when I couldn't be."

"We're a family. It's what we do," Jerry replied nonchalantly and Karen nodded. They'd always look after each other, no questions asked.

* * *

"Olivia, can we talk about this now," Mel asked as he slipped a white shirt on, his hair still wet from his shower.

"What is there to talk about, Akmal? The woman basically said our marriage isn't worth saving because of me, and you didn't disagree with her," Olivia answered fiercly, pulled her silky locks into a low bun.

"Olivia, that isn't fair. You didn't even stay in the room long enough to hear the remainder of my comment. You're always running, damn it," he groaned, tugging at his hair.

"Well forgive for not wanting to listen to that woman belittle our relationship and my feelings for you. I'm in the wrong, and I know that. I've accepted it. However, that doesn't give her the right to say you're fighting a losing battle, because I don't love you," she defended her actions. She refused to sit and let some woman who didn't know her, belittle her attempt to save her marriage." I get enough of that from your sister and aunts."

"And I'm sorry for that Olivia. I am. If I knew Armando would mention it to Lisbette, I never would have said anything."

"I want to believe that but you know he isn't the best at keeping secrets from Lisbette. And you know she tells Elena everything," her tone accusatory. "You know I don't care how your family feels about me. Whether they approve or our marriage or not is no skin off my back. However, I'd like to know my children could spend with their family without worrying about them hearing their mother referred to as "a whore who's using you to pass the time." I'm not using you, I'm right where I want to be."

"Are you, Olivia? Is this where you want to be?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that," she shook her head, turning from him briefly. 'If I didn't care about you, our family, or our marriage I would leave. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to just up and leave, to run to Fitz," she retorted.

"Of course, go ahead and rub it in my face that he's in love with you. Just add more salt to my wounds," he snided. " You say you could have left, well so could I. Months ago Liv, months. I choose to stay because I love you and don't you forget that."

"I'm stating facts and letting you know the reality of the situation. He's getting divorced; his days as president as numbered. He'd gladly take me and accept the twins with open arms. We had a life a planned out. A life that I could have. All I have to do is say the word. I'm not telling you that to be cruel to simply show you I'm committed. I could save myself of heartache and effort that comes fighting for this so called dead marriage. Am I doing that? No."

"I'm here, I'm trying. I'm not walking away. I'm owning up to my vows. I'm doing my damnest to right my wrongs. I'm putting myself on the line, so don't you ever question my love for you. If I didn't love you, Akmal, I never would have even given this a go. I fight for and protect what I love. If you haven't figured that out yet then maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not where I should be," she ended, meeting her husband's conflicted expression. She walked towards the bedroom door, letting her hand linger on the knob. She turned to look at him one final time. "I'll be back. I need a glass of wine," and with that she made her way to her kitchen to think.

* * *

When Fitz returned to office, he was welcomed with open arms. Sally had been true hell on wheels and the safe had never been more grateful to see Fitz. Sally lacked the Fitz's genuine nature of caring for his employees. There were no simple hellos, kind smiles, or inquires about children and summer vacations.

Fitz slipped back into his role effortlessly. He found that working was helping him cope with his shooting. Knowing he was helping others, that he hand control over something was making all the difference. As the days moved along and he watched his children begin to heal, he knew better days were to come. He'd limited his time campaigning for Sally, focusing his attention to Mellie. She'd been a trooper. Sitting with him during the nights he didn't want to bother Olivia but was too shooken to sleep. He knew Mellie would make a fine senator , and that he'd sleep better knowing Sally didn't stand a chance at winning.

As his life slowly began to improve, he watched Olivia struggle. She'd never mention it outright but he could see the fight to save her marriage was taking its toll on her. It broke his heart to see her so worn down and in despair. To the public, she was the same Olivia: saving people by day and tending to her kids and husband at night, but Fitz wasn't fooled. He knew Olivia Carolyn like he knew his favorite book. He could detect her little tells and knew she was meeting the ends of her rope. He only hope she came out of the battle on top. He selfishly wanted her marriage to be over. To finally live the dream life, but he would want to subject her or her children to that pain.

"Want to talk about it," Fitz offered causally as he and Olivia walked the Rose Garden. Josslyn had been with them but when Karen arrived she hurriedly abandoned her parents.

"I'm just thinking," she stopped in her tracks.

"No you aren't. Circles, Livi, circles. You're walking in circles which means something is bothering you. You're worrying," he called her out, tempering his words with a kind smile.

"You've always been good at reading me. I guess that's part of the issue," she sighed.

"Follow me," he tilted his head and she nodded. He was taking them to their spot. The spot that allowed them to be out in the open, yet hidden from all others.

"I love my husband," she shared." And I love you. We all know that, but that isn't my issue."

"It isn't," Fitz titled his head to side to meet her gaze.

"No, my issue is that I don't know how to stop being in love with you. We both know I never fell out of love with you. Did I stop liking you? Most definitely, but my love for you was never dictated by my like for you. That's the issue. I never fell out of love with you. I never allowed myself to fall in love with my husband. The only way I can think of doing that is by cutting all ties with you," she confessed to him sadly.

"Livi, if you..."

"Fitz," she stopped him. "I could never cut you out of my life completely. You've been by my side through so much, too much. For me to wash my hands of you would make me the world's cruelest, most cold hearted, selfish person around."

"Liv," he stared at her as she began to pace.

"I don't want to hurt Mel. At the same time, I don't want to hurt you again. I've hurt you enough to last multiple lifetimes," she stopped pacing to look at him.

"Liv, you have to do what's best for you. I'd missed you and your friendship, but I'll support whatever decision you make. Even if it means I no longer factor into it," he held his hand out and Olivia slipped hers into his.

"That is not an option," she choked out as reads caught in her throat. It hurt her to know he was willing to live on this world without her to ease her pain. It hurt her to know she was stuck between the most loving men a woman could have in her life. "I've never left your side, and I never plan on doing so. Even if I should I won't. I'll never let go; I'll never leave your side, no matter how much it hurts," she promised as her eyes glazed over and her lip quivered.

"Come here, Livi," he pulled her into a warm embrace, his hands rubbing her bare arms.

"I wish I didn't need you. I wish I could be free of you. To let you be free of me," she shared.

"I know, Livi. I know."

She rested her head on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him tightly, using his as a cocoon. She inhaled his scent, melting further into his warmth. He kissed the top of her head as his fingers danced across her back providing comfort. She pulled back slightly and met his gaze. Fitz brought a hand to her face, and stroked her cheek tenderly. He tilted his headed, until his nose brushed against her. It was wrong, it was forbidden but it felt so right. Both knew they should pull apart but they couldn't. They were stuck together like magnets. Olivia placed a small kiss on his chin, before brushing her nose against his once again. Their gazes were intense, holding conflict and anticipation. She relished in the feel of having his breath grace her lips like a refreshing breeze.

"We can't," she whisper.

"I know," he replied in the same hushed tone.

"I want to but I can't."

"I know, because you're married."

"No, because I can't use you. Not if I have no intentions of ever walking away from you," she corrected and Fitz pressed his forehead against her. There was no need for words. He refused to add more to plate. Instead he uttered the only words he could without ruining the moment.

"One minute?"

"One minute."

* * *

**AN: So lots has happened there. Old Olitz loving from their pre- Joss days. Almost kisses. Mel & Liv fights. Josslyn breakdowns. The next chapter will be what you've been waiting for. I don't have much to say so you do it for me. Let me know what you think. Also, for all things Walk Away check on my tumblr. The link is on my user profile. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are the best. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	51. Ch 51 Could I Have This Kiss Forever As

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal**

**AN: So when I last left you,things were tortured and difficult. We had Liv in denial about her marriage being over and an almost kiss between her and Fitz. Things will come to a head so to speak this update. Grab your tissues and happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 51: Could I Have This Kiss Forever As You Turn Away**

_**Standing face to face**_

_**Wrapped in your embrace**_

_**I don't wanna let you go**_

_**But you're already gone**_

_**Now you kiss my cheek**_

_**Soft and bittersweet**_

_**I can read it in your eyes**_

_**Baby, this is our goodbye**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**Nothing left to break**_

_**- Lady Antebellum: As You Turn Away**_

_**/**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**_

_**Over and over I've dreamed of this night**_

_**Now you're here by my side**_

_**You are next to me**_

_**-Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston: Could I Have This Kiss Forever**_

* * *

_**August 2016**_

"Cami, I'm so happy you and Daniel could come down. I wish Dom was able to come with," Olivia expressed as she and Camille sipped on tea. Camille and Daniel had arrived early that moment and intended to stay in the area for roughly two weeks. Initially she was going to cancel the trip as she knew Olivia was juggling several hats but Liv had nearly begged her to come. It was very obvious she needed her sister.

"I'm sure he does too. Week-long conference with a bunch of stuffy old lawyers isn't the most thrilling thing in the world. I can see why you stopped practicing law," Camille commented.

"Practicing law was less time consuming but not as thrilling," Liv replied as she sipped on her tea.

"Well he loves it and that's what matters the most. Doing what you love the most," Camille nodded. "How has Joss been doing with therapy?"

"Better, much better. She has a nightmare every once in a while. The tantrums have stopped. Dr. Elizando is great with her."

"Good. It seemed as if she was doing better but sometimes you can't tell. I hate seeing my Jossiepoo upset."

Before they could say anything else, the kids came in the room, each holding a plate.

"Well what do we have here," Olivia asked with bright smile as she sat up.

"Tito Mel bake wif us," Daniel boasted as he held a plate of cookies out to his aunt.

"Mommy, Titi we made white chocolate chip, almond butter & chocolate chip, nutella and sugar cookies," Josslyn smiled as she placed one plate on the end table.

"You've been very little busy bees," Camille smiled as she reached for an almond butter & chocolate chip cookie.

"We have been," Mel said from the doorway, his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders with a little dusting of flour on his jeans.

"Here Mommy," Tanya handed her mother a nutella cookie.

"Thank you, Tanu," she kissed her daughter's cheek." These are fantastic," Olivia commented

"I want kiss," Daniel pouted.

"Me too,"Max added.

"And me," Joss chimed in.

"Hey I'm offering up hugs," Camille jumped in and Josslyn made her way to her god mother quickly.

"How about kisses for all," Olivia offered and Camille laughed.

"Even for me," Mel asked with a hopeful smile.

"Even for you," Olivia answered as Mel crossed the room.

As they kissed, Camille made a mental note about the change. They were different. There was something in their voices during that brief exchange that struck her as odd. The kiss was loving yet detached. She would be sure to bring the matter up at a later time. For now, she was going to enjoy having the little ones around.

* * *

"So are you ready to talk," Camille asked as they sat on the couch in Olivia's office. Camille used the ruse of wanting to see Huck as a way to get Olivia out of the house. She needed privacy and knew they'd never get it at the house.

"Talk about what," Olivia raised her brow.

"You and Mel or you and Fitz. Maybe even you, Mel, and Fitz," Camille had be watching interaction between Mel and Liv for the few days she'd been there, but also took note to the tension whenever Fitz was brought up. "I've stayed quiet for the last several months, hoping Aunt Sofi would talk some sense into you, but she's out of the country. Hell I was hoping you'd work through it all on your own but it's clear you need me," Camille said bluntly, turning to face Olivia.

"You enjoy playing the role of a fixer don't you," Liv offered a small smile. She could always count on Camille to see through her facade.

"Only for you, Libby. Someone has to. The closer people you have are Aunt Sofi, Fitz & Huck and they'll only push so far. Now tell me, you and Mel?"

"What about us?"

"It's clear things are tense between the two of you. Are you still trying marriage counseling?"

"Yes we found another counselor," Olivia said. "We're having sex again. That's a start," she shared but Camille caught the guilt in her voice.

"Libby, what did you do? Please don't tell me you've done something stupid like stop taking birth control so a baby will fix things," Camille accused.

"What the hell, Camille?! You need to stop watching those damn soap operas," Olivia yelled, finding herself wanting to laugh. She knew exactly what her cousin was doing and it was working, "While my life may play out like some daytime or even prime time drama, I'm not that desperate. The last thing I need right now is another innocent person getting caught up in this mess."

"I'm just making sure. I know you're feeling guilty about something."

"I almost slipped and called Mel Fitz," Olivia confessed and Camille gasped. She opened her opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words as she stared at her cousin wide eyed.

"Libby, how? Why?"

"He was going down on me and I closed my eyes. Mel's hair was unusually long and curly and unruly in a way that reminded me of Fitz. I grabbed his curls and for a brief moment I forgot where I was and who I was with."

"Saying another man's name, no your ex's name, the child of your father, while having sex with your husband is pretty damn bad," Camille yelled.

"I said almost, Cami, almost!"

"As if that makes it any better. Which poses the next question: Are you and Fitz sleeping together again," the question came seriously.

"Camille, do I even have to justify that question?"

"Considering the information you just told me, yes, yes you do," Camille stared at her intently, making sure she felt too uncomfortable to deflect or lie by omission.

"No, Fitz and I aren't sleeping together again. There have been a few close calls where we almost kissed, but I'd never...we'd never cross that line. I couldn't hurt him or Mel in that manner," her answer came truthfully.

"Oh Libby, you still love him," Cami sighed. It was evident by the way Fitz's name rolled off her tongue or even the longing in her eyes and voice at the thought that line.

"It's complicated, Camille."

"Then uncomplicate it. That man has never stopped being in love with you and I know you're still in love him too. If you want to be together, then find a way to make it work. If you can run campaigns, clean up people's images, negotiate business mergers and acquisitions then I know you can find a way to make this work."

"It isn't that simple Camille.I'm married. I have kids..."

"As someone who watched both of her parents have affairs I'm telling you, leaving Mel wouldn't be the worst thing the in this world," her tone came harsher than she expected. "Think about Mel. I know you love him in your own way. Is your marriage truly worth holding onto," Camille inquired, softening her eyes and voice.

"Camille, I made vows..." Olivia began.

"That wasn't my question, Olivia. Is your marriage worth holding onto?"

"I don't, I don't know," Olivia caster her gaze downwards.

"I think you do know. I think you're scared to admit it because once you do, you have to stop fighting. You have to quit. As you said, you made vows. You made a promise, which is rare and you never break your promises. If you let go, if you stop fighting, you think it'll be a failure, that you've failed Mel and yourself. Right?"

"Camille, I promised until death," Olivia answered, trying to keep her tears at bay. " I promised him that. Mel has been wonderful. Always patient and understanding. Don't I owe it to him, to myself, to our marriage to see that to the end?"

"It is a death. The death of your marriage, of the life you had. It no longer exists. When life ends, you have death. If you keep holding onto this, you're only going to make yourselves miserable and resent one another. I understand wanting to fight, I do but in this instance that's the most selfish thing you could possibly do," Camille said and Olivia gasped.

"Don't look at me like that. Fighting for a marriage that is dead because you don't want to feel like a failure is selfish. Staying with your husband when you're in love with another man, a man you'll never walk away from is selfish. Running to that man, leaning on him instead of your husband is selfish Olivia. It hurts everyone involved. I know that isn't your intent. I know you just want to be loyal because when you love, you love hard but this isn't the way. The best thing you can do is end let go."

"I don't Mel to feel as if I don't love him because I do. I love him, Cami but..."

"...but he isn't Fitz. No matter how much you love him, nothing you do will change that. Sometimes the best thing you can so when you love a person is let them go. You know that better than anyone."

"Before he resents me."

"Before he resents you."

* * *

"Mel, we should talk," Olivia said bluntly, trying her best for her emotions to not get the best of her. She'd left work early. She'd taken the twins to the park with Camille and Daniel and shared gelato with them before coming home to cook. She needed a moment of peace and happiness.

"I've been waiting for you to say those words, partly in dread and partly in relief," he revealed as he sat on the love seat in their room.

"I'm not sure how to say this," she spoke hesitantly. "Our marriage is dead. I want a divorce," she nearly whispered as the words burned her lips, leaving an unforgettable pain.

" I am so sorry, Mel. I am so sorry. I love you, I do. You came into my life when I was more vulnerable yet guarded than I've been in a very long time. Still, you stuck around. You stayed," she sat next to him. She couldn't explain it but she needed to be closer to him. As if she shortened their physical distance, it would lessen the blow." You broken down those defenses; you made me feel safe, and you loved me. You showed me that love doesn't have to hurt. You showed me everything I thought I wanted in life."

"I love you too, but I know this isn't the life you want. It's not enough."

"It's not enough. I have arguably the most perfect, cushy life but It's not enough. I don't love you the way that I should, the way you deserve to be loved. You are such a good man, some might even say perfect. You have so much love to give. You're the better guy. You're the man I should want. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, but what you said to me about Fitz, it's true," she paused briefly finally meeting his gaze. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. He deserved to know this. To hear those words.

" I am having an emotional affair. I thought I had let all that go, that we were just friends but I was fooling myself. I need him in my life. That's not fair to you, it's not fair to our marriage but I don't know how to let him go. I don't know how to not have him in my life, how to let him go. And admitting that to myself, I can't ask you to stay. I can't keep denying what everyone around us knows."

"I want to tell you to ask me to stay because I'd stay. I'd stay because I care, because I love you. Would it be perfect? No, but we could make it work. We made vows and I'm willing to honor them," he said softly. "However, you're right: our marriage is dead. We can try to hold on but it isn't doing either of us any good. As much as I love you, it isn't enough. Not when I know you're in love with another man."

"Mel," she rasped out." That's why I can't ask you to stay in this marriage. We could make it work but in 20 years, you'd resent me. You deserve to be put first. You shouldn't have to play second fiddle. You're a wonderful man and I don't want to ruin that Akmal. I don't want to change that. You deserve so much more than I can give. "

"I don't want this to be the end of us," he confessed, wishing there was a way to mind them.

"I don't either, maybe if I was the person I was before I met you, if I was a little more selfish. "

"You said you would try and you tried. You truly tried," he Saud knowing all their options had been exhausted.

"I did, I did say that but it isn't fair to you. It isn't fair to you if I can't committ fully. It isn't fair for you to always have a nagging feeling the the back of your mind, wondering, worrying because I can't set up. I can't allow my selfishness and fear of being alone hurt you any longer. You deserve so much more than I can give you but I've been trying, trying to give my all but even that isn't good enough. I'd rather end up alone than to hurt you any longer. "

"Oh, Olivia," Mel strained out as he held back tears.

"I love you, I truly do, but I'm not in love with you. I wish I was because hurting you is something I'll never forgive myself for."

"Oh Olivia," he reached for her hand. "You're right, I am hurt and angry, but I don't hate or resent you. You mean so much to me. Despite all our troubles, you made me happy Olivia. You gave me something I didn't think I'd have without Mari. I loved again," he professed as tears welled in both of their eyes.

"I could have done more. I should have defended you were my family was involved. You didn't deserve their treatment. My not defending you pushed you further away. If I was supposed to do one thing by loving you, it would be to defend you," he declared regrettably.

"Mel, please don't blame yourself. I can't take you feeling guilty," Olivia pleaded. "This isn't on you. This is on me."

"I am at fault partially. I didn't defend you and you needed someone to run to. I'm not a fool. I knew from the beginning something was there between you and Fitz but I chose to ignore it. That falls on me. I can't hate you for that. I chose to look past what was right in front of me, because I loved you. It's so rare to find love, especially after you've had a great love. To be with someone who makes you feel safe and wanted."

"I have no doubts that you love me in your own way. You've shown me that. You fought until the end and you only fight for what you love. Just like I know you didn't set out to hurt me. I know you came into this relationship with the best intentions," he spoke as he thought back to their earlier times together. "You put yourself on the line to save us and I'll be forever grateful, grateful you didn't just up and walk away. That somewhere deep down you were trying to honor our vows."

"I wish there were two of me. A me for Fitz, and a me for you. Someone who didn't hurt you...I'm so sorry. I promised you..." she strained out.

"I know you did."

"If I'd met you sooner. Before I met Fitz I know I would have been a better wife to you. I hope you know that... The wife you deserved to have. One who loved you wholeheartedly."

"I know you would have," his thumb wiped her tear away as his words offered comfort. The two sat silently, digesting their words. Their marriage was over. It had died. What saddened them both was it never lived to its fullest potential. And now they had to figure out how to move forward.

"Mel," Olivia looked up at him, his golden eyes red rimmed like her darker ones. "How do we tell the kids?"

" I don't know," his answered came honestly as he pinched the bridge of his tanned nose. "I guess I'll have to look for a condo."

"If anyone should move it's me... This is on me, and this was your home before the wedding," Olivia reasoned.

"It is but this is the only home the kids have known. I can't take this away from. Their lives are about to be disrupted. Why should more confusion and instability be placed on them," he countered. He didn't want the children to suffer more than they had to. If he were being completely honest with himself, he didn't want to live in this big home alone. " And I don't need all this space to myself. It's not like before. Being alone in this place without you and the kids would drive me crazy. There's been so much life and so many happy memories. I want it to stay that way."

"Mel, I still have my place. You can stay there until you find somewhere else, or I could stay there until we figure this out."

"What about the kids, Olivia? If you leave, where would the kids go. You work such unpredictable hours. I have no issue with the kids being with me the majority of the time. You know I love them more than anything, but I'm not sure how Fitz would feel about Josslyn living with me," he threw out as an option, watching her face. It killed him to know he'd be seperated from the kids.

"Oh God, I hadn't even thought... What have I done," Olivia stood and began to pace on circles. "What have I done?"

"Liv...Olivia," Mel made his way to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure this out. We will. It'll be rough but we will. You and I love those this kids more than anything in this world," he assured her.

"I just...they're innocence. They didn't ask for this. You and I are one thing. We're consenting adults who made their own choices but those kids they didn't," she shook her head to him. "The twins, they're young enough for this to be an easy transition but Joss..." Olivia trailed off as she thought of her oldest and she heard Mel release a deep sign of frustration.

"My Pecas. She was just beginning to get better," Mel stepped away from Olivia.

"First Fitz & Mellie, and now us. She's going to be heartbroken," Olivia stated as she tried to envision Josslyn's reaction.

"We'll figure something out, Olivia. We will," he went to sit on the edge of their bed. A bed they'd shared numerous memories on. From the kids coming in to snuggle with them to Olivia revealing her pregnancy to Mel telling her about their surprise trip to Panama. They'd shared many laughs and tears on that bed. They'd made love on that bed countless times. They'd nursed one another back to help on that bed. So many memories lied with one piece of furniture.

"Mel, I'm going to stay with Camille tonight. She's leaving soon and I ..." She lingered off, not sure how to finish off the sentence.

"Go," he said calmly, knowing he needed time to clear his mind and to come to terms. "I just have one thing to ask of you before you do leave though."

"Anything," her response came immediately. She could deny him nothing at this point. Not after all she'd done to him.

"Can I just hold you one last time," his voice cracked as the words escaped his lips. Once again he was putting himself out there to her, allowing himself to be vulnerable.

"For as long as you want," she answered as she sat next to his broken form, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Mel held her tightly, holding on for dear life. He felt her warm tears stain his shirt as his own trickled down her head. This was it, the end of them. The end of their love, the time, their life together.

"You'll always have special spot in my heart. You'll always be my Husky," Olivia whispered through her tears.

"You'll always have a special place in mine as well Jaanu. Always," he promised with a kiss on the top of her head. In that moment, they shared one last memory on their bed.

* * *

"Camille," Olivia knocked on the door softly and pushed it open when she received a response. Camille looked up from her computer to see her eyes standing in the doorway teary eye.

"Come here,Libby," she patted the spot next to her on the bed as she placed her computer on the nightstand.

"Cami," she leaned her head on her cousin's shoulder. "I ended it.I told Mel I want a divorce," she cried.

"Oh Libby," Camille rubbed Olivia's back.

"Mel, he was...god I hate what I've done. He was beyond understanding, Cami, beyond. He's the closest thing to perfect yet it wasn't enough, and I hate that. I hate I couldn't love him the way I love Fitz," she confessed as her tears steadily streamed down her face.

"You did the right thing. I know this had to be beyond difficult for you but it wad the right thing. You stopped inflicting constant hurt on him. You've given him a chance to be truly happy again," Camille soothed.

"He blamed himself. He blamed himself for not defending me, because and it broke my heart. I did this," she sobbed as she thought of the pain and hurt and disappointment in her husband's eyes. " Why was I so selfish. Why couldn't I have spared him this hurt. My fear of winding up alone, of failure made me hurt one of the most important and caring people in my life. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to admit that we were over and no I wish I had. I wish I had so he wouldn't hurt the way he does."

"It's going to be alright. I know it hurts. I know you're upset with yourself, but it will get better. I promise you that, Libby," Camille comforted.

She placed her head atop of Olivia and continued to rub her back. It pained her to see her best friend in such a state. The last time she'd been in such a state was when she was dealing with the struggle of hiding Josslyn. She meant the words she'd said. As broken as Olivia was at this moment, she knew Olivia she'd pull through this. It would be a long road ahead, but in the end, it all would be okay.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia found themselves in his private study, sharing popcorn, fruit, and wine. Olivia had been uncharacteristically silent. She'd been distance the last week since Camille had returned to New York. Instead of pushing her, he wrapped an arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her fingers toyed with the buttons shirt while he spoke about his day.

"Livi, did you hear what I said," he looked down at her after she didn't react to his news.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I bought a house in this area," he repeated himself as she shifted in his arms.

"You bought a house," she digested the words "Why? What about the ranch. You love it there."

"I do, but I have a reason to be here. My kids are on the east coast. I really don't want to be separated from Josslyn. Moving back to California would limit the time we spend together. Joss deserves to have me around as much as KC and Jer did."

"It'll be nice to have you around still. For numerous reasons," she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes it will be," he kissed her shoulder. "You need a friend around."

"I do. More than that, I need you around."

"You have me, Livi," he promised and she became teary eyed.

"Good, good," she wiped her eyes. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him . "I don't know how to live in a world where you don't exist…. I never thought there'd be a day that you wouldn't be there. You're always there…. Then you got shot, you got shot and I realized there would come a day that I no longer had you to lean on. "

"Livi," he breathed deeply, his heart clinching as he watched her cry. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I'm here. I'm breathing. I'm living. You still have me," he assured, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. "You feel that. I am here. I'm alive, Livi. I'm not leaving you. We're in this together. Always"

"All I could think was that you'd never know. You'd never know," she repeated, trying to stop her tears.

"What ,Livi. What don't I know," his voice thick with emotion as he searched her eyes for answers.

"That I'm still in love with you. I've never stopped being in love with you, even after all of these years," Olivia confessed as Fitz placed his warm hand over hers. "I sat in my husband's arms crying. Crying because I thought you would die never knowing how I still felt about you. Wondering if I'd ever tell you those words again. Thinking I'd never feel your heart again."

"Liv, you're ma..." Fitz began to say, his heart beating in overdrive. He never thought he'd hear those words from here again.

"I know, I'm married. I have the most wonderful husband. The most wonderful family. Here's the kicker. As wonderful as Mel is, as perfect as Mel is. He isn't the perfect man for me. He isn't you."

"Livi, you don't mean that," he met her teary gaze. "You have the life you always dreamed of."

"No I don't. How can I have the life I dreamt of without having you to share it with."

"I was hurt. You're scared of losing me but you don't mean this. I haven't left your side just like you never left mine. "

"But I do. I do mean this. I'm the most important person in your life and it took almost losing you to realize you're the most important person in mine. "

"What are you trying to tell me," he moved his hands to cradle her face.

"I'm telling you that I need you in my life. I'm telling you that I want Puerto Rico. I want the dream to be reality. I want to grow old with you Fitz," she moved her hands to the sides of his face as well, pressing her forehead against his.

Fitz closed his eyes as Olivia's warm tears fell to his face, washing over him like a warm summer drizzle. He had waited years to hear those words from her.

"Mel and I, we're over. That's why I've been distant. I've been trying to wrap my mind around it all. And it hurts, having to let go hurts ,but it doesn't hurt as much as the thought of never being able to come home to you. It doesn't hurt as much as having to live life with you at arms length, fighting and resisting the one thing the one person my heart longs for more than anything in this universe. It doesn't hurt as much as not being able to call myself yours.",

"Livi," he breathed, "tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Fitz," she brushed her nose against his. She met his teary gaze and silently answered every question stored behind his grey eyes. It was him, always him. She leaned into him further, allowing their lips to brush briefly. There was an uncertainty with the touch. It had been years.

"Fitz," she whisper, kissing him timidly, quickly as her tears spilled.

"Livi," he breathed evoking a new of tears, and his mouth covered her completely.

In the recent months Olivia thought she'd overestimated the memory of his kiss but that though was erased as his warm, soft lips moved against hers. His large hands cradled her face. His mouth opened slightly and Liv did the same, feeling the warmth of his breath just before his tongue found hers.

Olivia's hands lift to the back of his neck, fingers weaving into his soft curls hair and as her fingers scratch lightly at his scalp. Fitz whimpered, his own tears cascading softly, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against her own as one hand found the back of Liv's neck and the other trailed down her body to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him as he leaned them against the sofa.

She echoed his whimper, and they stayed in their passionate lip lock, holding the other tightly ,wanting to kiss to last forever, trying to make up for the last eight years until he pulled back slightly, switching to soft, lingering, open-mouthed kisses.

Eventually he pulled back completely, pressing his forehead against her as it had been earlier. This time is even better, however, their bodies were pressed together from chest to thighs, gluec together like pieces of a puzzle.

"God, I've missed you, Livi," he stared at her adorningly as his thumb brushed across her cheekbone.

"I know, I can't feel," she teased, giggling softly and Fitz smiled. It had been ages since he'd heard her laugh with such abandon.

"I shouldn't have started this here."

"Why not," she challenge, "This couch is rather comfy," she added, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear the words.

Fitz gazed down at Olivia, affection and arousal dancing in his eyes. The look alone enough to make Liv feel as if her skin was aflame.

"Oh, Livi. I'm going to need a lot more room to maneuver than the couch could provide." I laugh, but the excitement taking over my body in its most elemental levels makes it sound more like a gasp. "I bet we could find a footbridge relatively nearby," I suggest, and he laughs, pressing a close-mouthed kiss to my temple.

"It's been far too long to rush this" he murmured as his lips press against the skin of her neck.

"It has been," her hands bring his head to face her and she threads his her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"As much as it kills me, I will wait."

"What's a little while longer when we have a lifetime ahead of us," she eyes twinkled.

"A lifetime," he beamed. " I can't believe we're here together, like this."

" It almost feels like a dream, but then I look into your beautiful eyes," she grinned, "I can hear your heart and feel your hair. I know this is real, that you…we are real."

"I love you. I'm still in love with you too, Livi."

"I love you too, Fitz baby. I love you too," her lips pressed against his again. "It feels so good to say to words, to feel your lips against my mine."

"My sentiments exactly," Fitz nose brushed past hers. "I know we have a lot to work through but I'm in this Livi. For now and forever."

"I'm in this too. For now and forever," Olivia echoed his words, warming their hearts. For the first time in years, they felt at ease and loved unconditionally. The future was theirs and all seemed right in the world.

* * *

**AN: So it's finally happened. They're going to be together. Before you ask, this isn't the end. We still have 2 or 3 Chapters. I've added to last 2 chapters I had pre-written over the summer and need to change things up to a bit. A lot went down in this chapter. Let me know what you think of all of it. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and tweeting and tumbling. It truly means a lot. You all rock.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	52. Ch 52 Save Me From Myself

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scandal  
**

**AN: I can't thank you enough for the lovely reviews. We've finally gotten at them finding their happiness. **

**There's a little dirty at the end so you can skip if you want. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Save Me from Myself**

_**It's not so easy loving me**_

_**It gets so complicated**_

_**All the things you've gotta be**_

_**Everything's changin**_

_**But you're the truth**_

_**I'm amazed by all your patience**_

_**Everything I put you through**_

_**-Christina Aguilera : Save Me From Myself **_

**August 2016**

Olivia paced in her backyard with her phone pressed against her ear. Things had gone worse than she could have imagined. She needed to hear his voice. She needed his support. She needed him to pick up.

"Hello," he answered and she immediately hung up. That was a sign for him to return the call on a secure line.

"Hi," she answered on the first ring.

"Hi Livi," he greeted and she was slightly at ease. "How did things go?"

"Worse than expected" she shared as she continued to pace. "The twins are alright but Josslyn..."she trailed off with a sigh.

"Livi, stop pacing and sit down," he instructed. He didn't physically need to see her to know what she was doing. It was in the pitch of her voice.

"She won't stop crying. She stops and then starts back up again. I haven't seen her like this since your shooting," Olivia shared quietly. It broke her heart to see her oldest so upset. She'd faced so much potential loss in one year.

"Mel promised her he'd stay with her tonight but then she didn't want to hurt your feelings. She feared if she upset you, you'd leave too," tears burned in her eyes.

"Liv put her on the phone," he sighed as he leaned back in his and ran a hand through his curls. He couldn't hear her shuffle as she made her way back inside. When her footsteps faltered, he called her name.

"Fitz, she's so heartbroken," she whispered as she listened in on Mel & Joss' conversation.

"Pecas, you'll still see me."

"It's not the same. Who's going to help me with my homework or braid my hair at night or cook dinner or read me stories when mommy works late..."Josslyn sobbed again and Mel rubbed circles across her back. He looked up to see Olivia wipe her eyes.

"Joss, your dad is on the phone," Olivia held the phone out to her daughter.

"Hi Daddy," she sniffled.

"Hi HoneyBee. Your mom told me you were upset," he spoke softly, wishing he could comfort her.

"Mommy and Mel are getting a divorce," she cried.

"I know."

"I don't want them to. I want them to stay together. I dont want Mel to leave me too," she blubbered, and Mel kissed her head.

"No one is leaving you, Jossie," Fitz promised.

"Mellie, Jerry, Mel, and you."

"Jerry has to go to school like Karen but he'll come back for holidays and breaks. You know what, Mellie is going to be a senator and she'll be in DC a lot. And Mel he loves you so much, baby girl. I know he'll never leave you. It'll be just like me and you. I don't live with you it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you or stop loving you."

"You promise," she choked between tears.

"Promise. Don't worry about staying with your mom and Mel tonight."

"You won't be sad and lonely and upset with me?"

"Never," he assured. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Olivia took the phone from Josslyn and watched as Mel whispered to her, still rocking the young girl. Olivia watched as Joss' tiny arms wrapped around her stepdad.

"Livi,"Fitz said soothingly

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she lied, wiping her tears.

"No you aren't."

"I need to check on the twins," she deflected.

"Olivia ..."

"Tomorrow Fitz. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not running. I'm just... I need time," she replied, answering his unspoken question.

"I love you, Livi. Never forget that."

"Love you too. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did. You picked up the phone."

"Beer," Olivia offered Mel who was tiptoeing out of Josslyn's room.

"Thanks," he took the cold beverage, popping the cap and taking a swig.

"Thank you for staying tonight," Olivia responded as she leaned against the wall.

"I couldn't leave, not tonight. Josslyn may not be my biological daughter but I've love her as much as I love Max & Tanu. Being a parent go her made it easier with them," he shared honestly. "When she hurts, I hurt."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Mel. I hate that I did this, and I can never apologized enough for what I've done. For the pain I've caused them and you," she said quietly as she took a sip of her wine.

"What's done is done. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"You'll never keep me from her, Josslyn. I know I don't have to worry with the twins but..."

"You will always have a place in her life. You've been as much of a parent to Joss as Fitz and I have been," she nodded.

"Thank you,"he replied simply. As cordial as they were, the tension and heartbreak was still there. He hummed briefly and pushed off the wall to make his way to the break room.

"Liv," he turned around just as he heard the beginnings of her footsteps. He rubbed his hand over beard and pinched his chin. "Elena was wrong. You're an exceptional mother. If anyone were to be the mother of my children, I'm glad it's you. If you take anything from this ordeal, I want you to remember that."

Olivia looked at him speechlessly. Her bottom lip quivering as she held back tears. After all the she'd put him through, Mel still found it in his heart to show her kindness she didn't deserve.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, turning on her heels to make her way to her bedroom.

* * *

As promised, Olivia stopped by the White House the following day. She was taking a step back from work and letting Harrison run things. She'd done so when Fitz had been shot and he'd truly shown how capable he was.

"What's wrong Livi? I can see the wheels turning."

"I've been thinking," she announced, turning to look up at him. Her slick ponytail moving with her.

"As have I."

"You know I love you, and I'm committed to us, but I need some time by myself," she shared with him. Her eyes spanned across his face, searching for a reaction. When he left out a huge sigh, as he'd been the who to speak, she was confused.

"I'm so glad you said that. I was going to suggest it," he shared with her, rubbing her inner wrists. "I only want what's best for you, and you need alone time," he leaned in, pressing his lips against her quickly.

"I do. Although when you do things like that, you make ms rethink my choice," she smiled softly. "I haven't been alone in quite some time. I need to evaluate certain aspects. I need to concentrate on myself and the kids right now. "

"I understand Livi. It isn't just us. You have three little ones to consider. They have to come first. Just as I needed time to think things over after filing for divorce, so will you. I'll wait," he kissed her again, his lips forming a mold against hers. He pulled back and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"I've waited all this time. What is a few more months going to hurt," he smiled at her.

Olivia extended her hands, pressing them into the sides of his face. Her thumb stroking his cheek as she offered a loving smile.

"I love you," she kissed him once. " so much," she kissed him again, moving her hands to wrap around his neck and fist his curls.

* * *

As usual, Fitz and Jerry were having breakfast after their morning workout. It would be one of the last they'd share before Jerry went off to school. Fitz cracked a few jokes about Jerry's eating habits, but f or the most part, their meal was silent. It was a huge contrast from meals with Karen or even Josslyn generally included a steady flow of conversation.

"Dad," Jerry began, pulling Fitz from his iPad.

"Yeah," Fitz mumbled with a mouth full of omelette.

"If I don't say later," Jerry paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for finding the time in your schedule to send me off to Yale."

"Jer, you know there's no place else I'd be," Fitz declared, looking his soon dead in the eye.

"I know..." he trailed off, searching for the right words to convey his emotions. "It's just, after you go shot, I didn't know if," Jerry cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Fitz watched with knowing eyes, waiting patiently as his son gathered his thoughts.

"I didn't know if you'd get to see me off to college, so thank you," Jerry looked at his father, his green eyes heavy with emotion.

"Like I said, there's no place I'd rather be. I have a lot to live with. Some crazy nut job wasn't going to take that away from me. I have to be around long enough to corrupt your future children"

"I don't think I've ever been more grateful for your stubbornness," Jerry joked.

"It does have it's benefits," Fitz chuckled along with his middle child. The two fell back into an easy silence. While little had been said verbally, Jerry had told his father just how much he'd truly miss him To anyone else the message would have been lost, but Fitz had spend enough time with him son to have caught it.

"And Dad, just so you know, I approve,"

"Approve," Fitz questioned perplexed.

"You and Liv," he answered bluntly. " You're both going through the divorce process. It's only a matter of time before you find your way together. I know I haven't always been the most receptive person of your relationship, partially because I didn't know the dynamics of your marriage. The other part has to do with me putting Liv on a pedestal and thinking she deserved better," Jerry sighed, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"If I've learned anything in the last six years, it's that life relationships aren't always simple. Even the most intelligent, powerful people don't have everything figured out. And that while you're my dad, you're still a man. You aren't super human, and I need to stop expecting you to be," he rushed out, wanting to get everything out so he wouldn't have to answer any future questions. "I just wanted you to know, I won't be standing in the way of your happiness. "

Fitz stared at his son shell shocked. He hadn't expected such a heartfelt confession, especially not one that revolved around his future with Olivia. While Karen and Jerry were entering adulthood, he still valued their opinion. It certainly eased his mind to know they would be accepting of him pursuing a future with Olivia.

"Thank you, Jerry," Fitz replied simply but with great sincerity.

"Don't mention it, Old Man," Jerry poked with a small grin.

* * *

"Fitz, I'm sure this will make the headlines," Mellie said as he sat across from her. They'd dropped Karen off at Brown before making their way to Yale to send Jerry off. They decided to do some impromptu campaigning for Sally and were finishing off their day with dinner.

"Yes, soon everyone will assume the First Couple is getting back together," Fitz chuckled before the waiter come to take their drink orders.

"Well this is the most time we've spent together in public since... your shooting," Mellie commented, pausing at the words.

"It has been. You've been spending a great deal of time in California. I'm proud of you; you're doing great in the polls," he offered her a smile. "Which isn't surprising because your husband getting shot tends boost up polls."

"Isn't it a little too soon to be joking."

"There's not much else I can do but joke," he shrugged looking up from his menu. "The alternative makes me angry and bitter, and I'm finally in a place in life where I'm content with life."

"That is understandable. It's been one crazy year," Mellie smiled. They made small talk until the waiter came to take their order. It had only been a little over a month since he'd been released from the hospital. Although the events which occurred since then made it feel as if a lifetime had gone by.

"Are you excited about your birthday," Mellie questioned in between bites, feeling a bit guilty she'd be in California.

"I am. It'll be very low-key. Just me and Joss. After camp Quinn is going to drop her off and we'll have a daddy-daughter day."

"I remember when you had those with Karen," they both smiled as they thought back. "I hate I won't be around. I truly do. You shouldn't be alone."

"Well let's make the most out of tonight then. It's never too soon to start celebrating," he smiled, choosing not to address her comment about being alone. Instead he was going to enjoy dinner, dessert and drinks with his friend and begin to celebrate making it to another year. He had a lot celebrate and he was going to be sure to savior every moment of it.

* * *

**October 2016**

By her birthday, Olivia was finding herself at a somewhat stable point in her life. Her appointments with her therapist had been reduced from twice a week to once. As a part of her rebirth, she'd redecorated several rooms throughout the house since Mel was insisting she keep it and she didn't have the heart to move her kids to another home. It was all about finding a new normal.

Olivia, herself, wasn't as hands on at the office, trusting Harrison to be in charge. She did her best to be home before seven. The twins still saw Mel on a daily basis, and Josslyn was adjusting to her new routine.

Sofia was her supportive self as usual, there to be an ear to listen and shoulder to lean on for both her daughter and grandkids. The older woman had been pleasantly shocked when Olivia shared she was seeking therapy. It was one of the first times in the last eight years she'd seen her daughter take steps to better herself. It broke her heart to know Mel left the marriage as an injured, she admired him for oushing aside any ill feelings in order to do what was best for the children.

What surprised Sofia the most was the agreement Olivia and Fitzgerald had make to limit their interaction together. She had expected them to dive in head first. Although she had been surprised, she understood the reasoning. It was needed. Olivia needed time to process everything. Due the limited interaction between the pair, Sofia hadn't expected them to celebrate Olivia's birthday together.

"Harrison and Daniella, Armando and Lisbette, Abby and David, Quinn and Adam, Huck and Scout, and Fitz," Olivia shared the guest list.

"Fitz," Sofia hummed, as she watched her daughter step into four inch peep toes.

"Yes, Fitz," Olivia made brief eye contact with her mother. " When he learned I would be surrounded by loving, happy couples he asked to join."

"How...thoughtful," smirked Sofia as she handed Olivia a pair of gold hoops.

"It was thoughtful, Mom" Olivia looked out of the corner of her eye. Before she could continue her conversation, her little ones came storming into her room.

"Momma purteee," Max exclaimed loudly.

"Thank you baby," Olivia leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Momma purteee, Tanu," Max turned to his twin.

"Yasss!"

"I like your dress, Mommy," Josslyn chimed in. "You look happy," she smiled genuinely. The statement was simple and honest yet it had Olivia grinning from ear to ear. Joss had expressed she'd been down because Olivia didn't seem as happy and upbeat.

"Thank you, Poppet," she responded. "Come here you three and give Mommy a hug and kiss."

Sofia watched as her daughter and grandkids interacted. While her daughter has experienced rough times recently, it was evident her kids had kept her afloat. Motherhood suited her well. It gave her a softness and lightness she'd never possessed before. Though the dynamics varied from child to child, Olivia cherished her children. It warmed Sofia's heart to know see herself in her daughter's parenting. When the doorbell rang throughout the house, she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Where you expecting anyone," Sofia questioned as she began to make her way downstairs.

"No," Olivia answered simply. While Sofia went to answer the door, Olivia continued to be amused by her children.

"Who do you think is at the door," she asked the kids.

"Titi," Tanya guessed, her hazel eyes shining brightly.

"Now that would be a true surprise," Olivia exclaimed. While she would have loved nothing more than to spend her birthday with Camille, she knew this was the weekend she was going to tell Dom about her pregnancy.

"Any other guesses? Max, Joss," Olivia threw out and her kids shook their heads.

"Can we go see," Josslyn asked eagerly, wanting to be nosey.

" Peasss," the twins said in unison, their chubby tan faces staring at Olivia with sheer excitement. They were bouncing in place, awaiting her answer.

"Come on, let's go see!"

With those words, the three siblings made their way down the stairs. Josslyn taking two at a time while Max and Tanya sat on their bottoms, sliding down the staircase.

"Daddy," Josslyn exclaimed, and Olivia gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"What is Fitz doing here," she thought to herself. She had been looking forward to the car ride to clear her mind and prepare herself. She smoothed the fabric of her dress, before she continued her decent.

"Mommy, Daddy is here," Josslyn announced.

"I see," she glanced at her daughter as she turned her attention to Fitz. Hid curls were perfectly parted and gelled, displaying a ripple of waves. From the looks of it, his jet black suit was Armani. He'd paired it with a lavender oxford, which gave his grey eyes more of a blue hue. It intensified them, his gaze boring into her soul even more than it already would.

"Hi, Livi," he greeted. His voice sounding like an angel's.

"Hi,"her response came breathlessly. She briefly forgot about the presence of her mother and children as she gave him a smile warm enough to fill a cabin. "What are you doing here?"

"Since I'm your escort tonight, I figured it was only proper for me to pick you up," he gave her a heartfelt grin. He was going to add more but he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see it was Max looking up at him. Fitz bent down to the young toddlers eye level.

"Momma Purtee?"

"Yes, your mom is very pretty," he agreed with Max. "Beautiful," he added on, making sure to look at Olivia.

"Well aren't you two charmers," Sofia spoke, breaking the obvious tension between the two.

"Aren't they," Olivia snapped her head towards Sofia who was giving her a knowing look.. "Fitz, just let me grab my clutch, and I'll be ready to go."

"Don't rush. I"m sure the kids and I can find a way to entertain ourselves," he said as he picked Tanya up and threw her in the air. The young girl giggle uncontrollably from the excitement.

"Meee too, meee too," Max pleaded.

As Fitz reached to pick up Max, Olivia turned around and he was finally able to see the back of her dress, or lack thereof. The dress was stopped at the knee, with various hues of purple, green, yellow, and cream. The front held a conservative boat neckline and the sleeves stopped at the elbow however, the back plunged, stopped just above the small of her back. Her dark waves were braided to the side, leaving a few out to cascade onto her shoulder. As Fitz watched her make her way towards the stairs, her smooth legs appearing to go on for days with each step, all he could imagine was running his fingers down her spine and sending chills through her body.

Fitz shook his head and returned his attention to the children, making small talk with Sofia until Olivia returned with her clutch and coat. When her saw the fabric draped across her arms, he jumped at the idea of helping her put it on. As he assisted her in slipping on her coat,he purposely brushed his fingers against the exposed skin below the base of her neck. She turned to him, reading to see if it had been a mistake. However, when she caught the devilish smirk on his lips, she knew it was going to be long night that would require will power and self control.

* * *

To say Olivia's friends were surprised when she showed up with Fitz would have been an understatement. To their knowledge, the two were keeping limited contact. Once they'd gotten over the initial shock of his presence, they all feel into easy conversation. They did their best to avoid bring up the divorce and Mel in general, wanting to focus on the happier spots of Liv's life. For the most part the night was light- hearted and one of the best Olivia had had in a while. The year had been a chaotic one, and Liv hadn't spent much time with her friends.

Of all, the highlight of Olivia's night was having Fitz by her side. They'd rented out the top half of the restaurant for privacy. The only people who they interacted with was the staff. Olivia found herself leaning to Fitz's side when she found a joke to be funny. Throughout the night, his right hand stayed on her. Whether it was the exposed skin of her, her thigh, and even her left hand at times. In the past the attention would have but her on edge, but now it had the reverse effect. His tender touches had calmed her and made her feel at home. Which was why it hadn't bee1n `much of a surprise when he'd accepted her invitation in to watch a movie and share snacks. Before Sofia had left, she said in so many words that she approved of Fitz but for Olivia to keep her wits and bed careful.

"This has been nice,Livi," Fitz spoke softly as the credits rolled.

"It has been," Olivia agreed as she took his beer from him and took a swig. The enjoyed the taste of the blackberry and honey. It was one of the specialty wines The White House produced and Fitz loved to keep Olivia with a full stock.

"I loved seeing you so relaxed and carefree tonight," he expressed.

Fitz has his back pressed the arm of his couch with his legs stretched out. Liv was leaning against his chest, her body nestled between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her midsection, and Olivia had her hand over his.

"It was a good night," she turned back to face him. "I've missed being around you. I know it needed it. The time alone has done me some good and provided clarity."

"Is there anything I can do to make this night even better," his fingers danced from her navel to the underside of her breast, causing her breath the hitch. Fitz took pleasure in how his touched caused her eyes to darken and lips to open.

"Kiss me."

He brushed his nose against her lips, while taking her into his arms. Quickly, he flipped them, so he now hovered over her. He held her close, taking a moment to nuzzle her neck with his nose before his lips found hers. He pressed his body into hers as his hands slid down her back and over her ass.

"I've missed you," Liv whispered, trailing her lips from his jaw to his ear.

"I've missed you too."

Fitz leaned down to kiss her again. His hands moved back up her body, cupping her breasts and causing her arch against him. His mouth moved to her collarbone, his tongue circling the skin. He sucked gently before using his teeth to scrape her sensitive skin. Hee head fell back to the arm of the couch, and her fingers tugged on his hair. He soothed the sting from his teeth with his tongue, and then moved down her chest to give her breasts the same attention. He continued his decent downwards, leaving open mouthed kisses on her fabric covered skin, until his headed was nestled between her legs.

"Livi, is the door locked," his voice came low and husky as his eyes darted from hers to the door and back to her face.

"Yes, wh..." her eyes followed his and realization washed over her as she drank in the hungry his eyes held " Oh," she exhaled with a nod.

"Yes," he nodded. Fitz leaned down and showered her inner thighs with, warm out mouthed kissed. His breath tickling the sensitive skin as he slid her lacy panties down.

"Yes," she breathed, "God, yes," she moaned when she felt his tongue.

"Making a good night even better," he commented just as she began to pull his curls in fistfuls. Her night was certainly improving.

* * *

**November 2016 **

It was election night. The twins were with Mel, and it was Fitz's week with Joss. Olivia had intended to spend the evening soaking in her tube and reviewing the polls. However, just as she'd began to run her bathwater, Olivia received a call from Fitz stating he had exciting news. The two had still continued their phone calls, usually with Olivia initiating the call. She'd come to realize that often relied on Fitz being the seeker and things needed to change.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow," Olivia asked as she walked into the residence. Fitz pulled her into his library and locked the door. She watched as he scrambled towards his desk and retrieved a manila envelope. When he thrust it into her hands, she gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't just stare at it. Open it."

Olivia glanced up at him again. Fitz gave her a nod of assurance, watching eagerly as her fingers slowly pulled out the papers. He stared intently, showing special attention to her eyes as she read the lines.

"Fitz," she gasped, her brown eyes widened and lightened. She was touching and reading his divorce decree. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm free," he scooped her up. Olivia locked her arms around his neck as he spun her small frame twice before kissing her soundly.

"Officially free," Olivia murmured as he held her firmly against him.

"Officially," he repeated with a wide grin.

"Wonderful, like this is a new beginning," Fitz exclaimed and Olivia mirrored his smile.

"Oh Fitz baby," her fingers threaded in the curls at the nape of his neck, "I'm so happy for you. This look on your face was certainly worth missing my bubble bath."

"Livi," he groaned, closing his eyes to exhale deeply, "a bubble bath. Are you trying to torture me?"

"Nope, not intentionally," she shook her head, allowing her lips to brush against his. Liv captured his mouth in a kiss, slipping her tongue into his open mouth and relishing in the moan that echoed. After kissing him breathless, Liv broke away, smirking up at him.

"This is a good thing," he declared once he finally caught his breath. With his forehead pressed against hers, he spun them around and sat Liv on the desk.

"Very good. It's the first piece of the puzzle to us being official," she looked at him with wide eyes as her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the buttons on his shirt. He hummed in agreement, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Fitz," Olivia sighed, placing her palms on his cheeks. She longed to say yes, to spend the night in his arms ,but she knew that wouldn't be wise. One wrong move and everything could still blow up around them.

"Just until the election is called, and I have to make the phone call to the president-elect," he leaned in to kiss the right side of her neck, followed by the left. "Please, Livi?"

"How can I say no to that voice and those eyes," she exhaled.

"You can't," he smiled.

"If I'm staying I need snacks, and we're not watching Fox," she declared firmly.

"Anything you want," he dipped his head to kiss her again. Olivia could taste his joy and freedom. This was a good night for him, and after everything he'd experienced in the last year, he deserved to relish in it.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz sat on the couch, watching the election coverage. Josslyn had sat cuddled up against her father until it was time for bed. After she headed off to bed , Fitz and Liv sat side by side, his arms wrapped around her. As promised, there were snacks and White House Beer and red wine. They were out in the open, yet still had enough privacy to swap a few intimate moments. She fed him popcorn, and he had her feet propped up on his.

It appeared as though Mellie was going to win by a landslide and the Democratic Party was going to capture the presidential election. While Fitz wouldn't verbalize it, he would be extremely happy and relieved if Sally didn't win. He knew all his hard work wouldn't be reversed in less than a month. As the two were discussing the various wins that were coming in, Liv's phone rang.

"Cami, hi" Olivia greeted cheerfully and Fitz snaked his hand around her midsection. Olivia looked over at him and swatted his hand away. "Stop, Fitz," she hissed him a swim with a smile.

"Libby, how are you?"

" I'm good, just watching the election results."

"Hi , Camille," Fitz called out , and Olivia turned to give him the side eye.

"Was that FAPOTUS," Camille question with a knowing voice. Olivia looked back at Fitz who just shrugged his shoulders. " Libby, I'm waiting."

"Yes, that was FAPOTUS. I'm with Fitz," she looked back at him with a smile which matched the tone of her voice.

" Hi FAPOTUS," Camille's voice rang.

"Hey Cami."

" The two of you have been spending quite a bit of time together," Camille stated in a sing song voice.

"We enjoy one another company," Olivia simply stated and Fitz kissed her shoulder.

"Why does that sound like a kiss?"

"You know what," Olivia sighed, "the two of you will be the death of me!"

"Me," Fitz threw his hands in the air,giving her an innocent pout. "I did nothing."

"Oh, you need me around. I keep you in line. I was just making an observation though. Spend time with your personal boo, I mean you're presidential baby daddy."

"You know what Cami, I'm busy," Olivia laughed at her cousin. "Can we have this conversation later?"

"Busy doing what?"

"Attending to my needs," Fitz answered playfully, kissing Olivia's ear , and Olivia hit his arm lightly as Camille laughed in her ear.

"Let me get off the phone. I would hate to stand in the way of the president's needs," Camille snickered.

"Thank you Camille," Fitz laughed as Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Cami," Olivia placed her hand on Fitz's.

" Expect a call around noon. I'll give you a chance to recoup," Camille giggled.

" Camille Eliza, good night," Olivia tried to say in a serious tone but wound up in a fit of giggles.

"Bye FAPOTUS."

"Bye Cami. I'll make sure Liv has a very detailed story to tell you," Fitz replied with a chuckle before Olivia ended the call.

"You," she poked his side, changing her tone. " have to stop with the PDA. As lovely as this feels," she said, gesturing to him nuzzling her neck, "anyone could walk in at any time….You made the rule that we aren't having sex until you can take me out on a date…"

"But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy teasing you until the time comes," he nipped at her neck. "but if you insist, I'll stop…for now," he said pulling her closer to him. At first Olivia was tense but then she melted into his warm.

"Just watch the election, Mr. President," she turned her head to look up at him. She kissed his chin quickly, before turning her attention back to the results.

* * *

**Thanksgiving 2016**

"Kare, I still can't believe you're in your last year of undergrad," Olivia said in disbelief as she thought of the young girl she'd met on the campaign trail eight years prior.

"Tell me about it. Jer is entering. I'm leaving. Dad is leaving office. Mom will be entering. Lots of changes from the people we were eight years ago," as their waiter placed food before them. Karen had arrived home the prior night ,and Olivia had offered to take her to lunch.

"Most certainly. What is this I hear about you and Christian?"

"Well he's going to med school at Brown. We're testing the waters again. Nothing exclusive because we're still young and don't want to ruin things by placing ourselves in a box with unrealistic expectations," Karen explained in between bites. "Dad getting shot put a lot in perspective for me. Chris was great. It made me realize if I had to go through something horrific like that, he's the one I want by my side."

"I'm glad you're going to give it a go. The best relationships come from friendships," Olivia smiled brightly.

"Speaking of relationships, how are you?"

"I'm fine. This is how life works. Mel and I had a lot of happiness. Tanya & Max will always be a reminder of that. It'll be a huge adjustment but when it's all said and done I truly believe all parties involved will be happier."

"While I loved you and Mel together, I just want you to be happy, " Karen smiled between bites.

"I know you do. I'm finding it," Olivia paused and took a sip of her water. "I'm finally in a place where I'm comfortable. I've come to terms with my divorce and all the changes it has brought. Good and bad."

"I'm glad to hear that, Liv."

The pair continued their meal, chatting away. Karen filled Olivia in on her life at Brown, and Olivia shared stories of the kids. They wanted to keep the conversation light and fun, because both knew once they were away from prying eyes and ears the tone would shift.

"Now that we're alone," Karen began as she sat on the sofa in Liv's office, "I have to ask. You and Dad?"

"What about us," Olivia answered coyly.

"Oh stop trying to be sly. It hasn't gone unnoticed how much time you've been spending together. Whenever I call, Dad is always mentioning you. "

"Of course we're spending time together. He was shot, we're both getting a divorce. Many life changes for the both of us. When you experience those changes, you want a friend close by."

"Liv, if it were anyone else, they'd buy this. However, I know better," Karen crossed her arms. "What you and Dad have can only be separated for so long. Plus, I saw the two of you last night in the garden."

"I'm not sure what you're referring," Olivia denied as she fired up her computer.

"You and Dad were under a tree, sharing a pretty intimate kiss. When I say intimate I mean I saw Dad with a handful of your ass. Which grossed me out. Before you freak out, the only reason I even know about the spot is because Dad told me. I guess he thought he wouldn't be using it again. I'd normally go there to clear my mind."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Olivia smiled guiltly.

"Sure you are," Karen laughed. "Let's just say I'm happy that I won't be using that spot anymore," Kare smiled. She was truly happy her parents were finding happiness with their significant others.

"You approve?"

"Liv, I've always approved," Karen spoke and Olivia gave her a pointed look. "Well maybe not initially, but once I talked to Dad and realized that it wasn't just sex and lust. When I saw just how happy you make him, how you keep him sane and grounded, I approved. You know I'm a daddy's girl," Karen laughed.

"Yes, you most certainly are," Liv laughed in agreement. "And Joss is right up there with you."

"That she is. She has Dad so wrapped around her little finger, but then again so do I," she paused with a small smile on her face. "He's a great dad and such a genuinely good hearted person. Dad deserves all the happiness in the world , and you give him that. "

"He makes it easy to ."

"And I know with you I won't have to worry about him being alone," her tone became more serious. Karen had often worried her father would remain single and alone until his dying days. Knowing he now had a future with Olivia eased her mind.

"No you won't. This is it for the both of us," she assured the young woman. "We have to be strategic about how we present ourselves to the public, but we'll deal with whatever is thrown at us. "

"I know Liv. I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait for you to get married," Karen squeaked.

"We both have to be divorced. Plus we stll have to tell Joss & the twins before we get married, so hold your horses."

"So you actually want to get married?"

"I do," Olivia nodded simply, and touched her ring.. She hadn't said those words aloud ,but when she pictured her future she was married to Fitz.

"You'll be the best step mom. You already are. "

"You've already declared me as your stepmom," Olivia questioned.

"I sure have. I've always thought of you as a second mother/ big sister/ dear friend. You're always been there when I couldn't turn to anyone else. Not even Mom or Dad. I feel like things would still have been like this if you and Dad were married," Karen beamed.

"Wow, Kare. Talk about pressure and juggling various hats," Liv joked.

"I"m just being honest, LIv!""

"I know. It's a relief you are accepting of whatever is happening between me and your dad. "

"You two are meant to be. I can either be happy for you both and accept it, or I can live in denial and be an overgrown brat," Karen shrugged. "Just so you know, I'm a little pissed you won't be spending Thanksgiving with us."

"Well,I'll be spending Christmas with you guys. Plus you need this this with your mom and dad without me. Before you know it, you'll get sick of seeing my face when you come home or hearing my voice when you call your dad," Liv said playfully.

"Christmas will be amazing. All of us kids, plus you and Dad. I can't wait," Karen grinned, "As long as you stay the brilliant person you are, I won't tire of you,"

"You Grants, from JR on down are nothing but charmers," Olivia shook her head with a small laugh.

"You love it though," Karen jabbed playfully.

"I do, and I won't have it any other way."

* * *

**January 2017**

Olivia had finally allowed Fitz to take her on an official date. Mellie had been sworn into the senate. Olivia's divorce was to be finalized no later than March, and Fitz was well on his way out of office. After strategizing with Olivia's team and mingling at social events together, they figured the new year was the best time to test the waters. With Josslyn spending time at Camp David with her siblings and the twins off with Mel and his family, the pair thought it was the best time. They'd had a quiet dinner, followed by heading to Newseum to view a few exhibits. They'd gone their separate ways to avoid press but once Olivia returned to the residence, there was no question as to what would occur.

The first time they'd come together it had been quick and hasty. It had been about sating an eight year old yearning. This time , it was slow and steady; it was about confirming every promise, fulfilling every dream, relishing in every hope. Every inch was deliberate and unhurried. Once Fitz was finally inside, he stilled his hips. His eyes bore into Olivia's, penetrating her as much as his body is, and she gaze back into his grey depths, feeling utterly and wholly consumed.

"I love you," he breathed, pressing his forehead to her as his eyes fell closed. "God, I love you, Livi"

"I love you too," she whispered, clutching him with her arms and legs and body as she stared at his closed eyes, unwilling to miss even a moment of this. "I'm crazy in love with you."

"I was hasty the first time," he spoke. Olivia didn't know how he could sound so teasing while he's slipping in and out of her body. "I intend to remedy that this time around."

"It's remedied," she whispered. "So remedied. Just…please."

"I've been dreaming of this for years," he murmured around her peaked flesh, biting gently before releasing and going back to running his tongue over it. "I want to savor it."

Fitz ran his hand around from Liv's back to her hip and then down to her thigh, cupping her hamstring and dragging her top leg over his hips which press even deeper, but he still didn't ran her palms up and down over the broad expanse of his back, relishing in the feel of his warm skin.

"Livi," he sighed, and when he felt her shift her hips again, he took the silent cue to begin moving.

His movements were slow and steady as he drove in and out of her. His hands curled around her shoulders to pull her body into his every thrust. As adventurous as their sex life had been before, somehow Liv feel more possessed by him in that moment than she ever had in all the time she'd known him.

"Livi," he moaned again, and she lock her ankles together behind his thighs as his pace increased.

He broke the stare to press his lips to her forehead, then her temple and cheekbone. Soft, lingering kisses that were gentle and contradictory to the steady rhythm of his hips. He kissed her jaw,her chin, her nose before pulling back slightly and to meet her loving eyes. He sighed and pulled back, gazing down at her face with every ounce of his adoration evident in his eyes.

Never in her life had Olivia felt more loved than she did in that moment. Then lowered his head to kiss her full lips. He slowed his hips to match the rhythm of his mouth, languid and lazy. It is evident from the change that both are on the same page about not wanting this to end.

When Fitz dropped his head momentarily to watch himself sliding in and out of her, she kissed his forehead, his temple, his soft curls. Liv's hands slid from his shoulders to his head, her fingers threading through the chocolate strands. He brings his eyes back to hers, his fingers tightening around the bones of her shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered again as the tears he'd been fighting off gave way. His thrusts came harder and faster as he surrendered to the blissful he was, the most powerful man on the planet, finally making love to the love of his life in The White House, in his bed. It was notion he'd long given up on but here he was, worshipping her, drinking her, fulfilling her mind, body and soul.

"So much," Olivia murmured, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts as tears streamed down her cheeks. Fitz's eyes didn't leave her face as he groaned, driving into her body, breathless pants falling from his lips as she climb ever higher.

"Don't leave me again, Livi" he panted, his gaze penetrating her as if her response will be the deciding factor in his release.

"I won't," Olivia vowed breathlessly. "I promise I won't," and those words sent him falling into sheer bliss.

* * *

**AN: See Olivia and Fitz have worked their stuff out but still remained connected. At the end of, those two. Not even eight years can kill their fire. And Cami popping up, interrupting Fitz's needs. More adorableness to come and then the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna & babygladiator**

**tubmlr: babycakesbriauna**


	53. Ch 53 The Rest of My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: This is the last official update. There will be an epilogue but this is it. Thank you all for you lovely reviews. They truly mean the world to me. Enjoy the sweetness.**

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Rest of My Life**

_**If you think this is  
as good as it gets  
I swear you haven't seen nothing yet  
I promise you I'm  
gonna love you  
the rest of my life  
My life**_

**_It's 3 in the morning_**  
**_I can't be dreaming_**  
**_I' m wide awake_**  
**_watching you sleeping_**  
**_and I realize_**  
**_there's no place_**  
**_that I'd rather be_**

_**-Brian McKnight: The Rest of My Life **_

**February 2017**

"Fitz what's in the boxes," Olivia questioned as Fitz and Tom and Hal placed several boxes in her den.

"Thank you," Fitz turned to his detail before they left the couple alone. Fitz when to one box and pulled out a navy leather bond journal.

"See for yourself," he passed the journal along to be with assuring eyes. Olivia ran her hands over the smooth material, before carefully opening to the first page.

"Tuesday January 20th, 2009," she read aloud before pausing briefly. Her eyes locked with his, and he gave her a nudging nod to continue. "My Sweet Baby," she continued before stopping again. She looked from him to the countless boxes. "You wrote to me?"

"Every day," he closed the space between them, allowing her to wrap her arms around his midsection. "From January 20th, 2009 to January 20th, 2017."

Fitz bend his head, their noses brushing against one another's. He pressed his lips to hers gently. Olivia wound her arms around his neck just before they pulled apart.

"Each letter starts the same: My Sweet Baby" he whispered into her hair. "And ends the as well: I love you. I love you. I love you. Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours."

"Oh Fitz," she sighed, slipping her fingers slipped through the curls at the nape of his neck. He'd taken the Nikki Giovanni love poem she'd read to him and combined it with Beethoven's infamous words.

"Livi, you are my immortal beloved," he confessed and leaned back to see a big smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait to read what you've had to say. "

"I can't wait for you to read. You told me you never left my side, and we were in this together. I wanted you to know you were always with me, even if we weren't physically together," he ended as Olivia extended her body upwards to kiss him soundly.

"I can't wait to read know, sometimes I can't believe this is real. I just want to pinch myself," she confessed timidly.

"How about I kiss you instead, and save yourself any more bruises," he winked.

"Oh I'll definitely take more of those bruises," her hands ran down his back and snuck into the pockets of his jeans. He drew him closer, until they were flesh together.

"The kids will be back any time now. Don't start anything you can't finish," he warned as she gave his butt a squeeze.

"Later, baby."

"I'm holding you to that," he smirked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she reached up to fix his curls. "Want to help with dinner?"

"I'd like that a lot," he responded as he pulled away from her, instantly missing the contact. "Lead the way short stuff," he teased with a hearty laugh.

"Again with the short jokes, Old Man Grant."

"Don't blame me because you're vertically challenged," he threw his hands up.

"You better be glad I love you," she threw back as she began to make her way to the door. Olivia turned her head to see the smile on his face. She lived for moments like this. Ones that were carefree and loving. After all the turmoil their relationship had experienced, it was nice to relish in the good.

* * *

**March 2017**

They met Mel in the early afternoon at The National Children's Museum. The kids were so excited to see him; they eagerly jumped into his arms and hugged his neck tightly. While they was busy traveling to each art station, creating different sculptures out of clay and painting them, Mel and Liv sat in the parents' seating section off to the side. They found a bench and were watching their little ones have fun being creative. They exchanged small talk and Olivia saw it as the perfect opportunity to bring the subject up.

"Mel,"she called in an even tone. He could tell by her expression she wanted something of importance.

"Yes Liv," Mel flashed a small smile. "What's on your mind?"

"How would you feel about telling the kids about my involvement with Fitz,"she asked bluntly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

"Liv," Mel chuckled , shaking his head. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask."

"I wanted to wait until the divorce is finalized," she replied sincerely.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary. I didn't expect you put your life on hold due to technicalities," he stated honestly as he turned his head to see Josslyn help her brother with the paint. He smiled at the scene before turning his attention back to his ex.

"Fitz practically sees you and the kids every day. The twins already know him. I don't see the harm in telling them."

"Thank you for being understanding, Mel," she offered a sincere smile.

"Making it difficult will only hurt them," he replied simply. " I love them; all _three_of them," he met her brown eyes, making sure she received the message. "And I know Fitz does as well."

"How did you know that?"

"You mean besides the fact that I know what an amazing mother you are; that you'd never let anyone who didn't love them in you're life," he smiled. Despite their differences and the fall out of their marriage, he'd never deny Olivia was a wonderful mother. While she didn't spend as much time with her kids as their fathers did, she made sure they knew she loved and wanted them.

" And the fact I have eyes of my own. Max and Tanu are always babbling on to me about _Twipp _" Mel said in a small voice in attempt to mimic his twins, causing Olivia to laugh.

"It's so cute when they say that."

"They are,"he nodded in agreement. "Go be happy, Liv. When you're happy, they're happy. Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine," he gave an assuring smile.

"Truly," her voice holding a bit of skepticism.

"Yes," Mel nodded. "I've even been toying with the idea of dating. We'll see, but I'm not wasting away."

"That's great, Mel. You'll make someone very happy," she smiled softly. "You made me happy, if it's any consolation."

"It is," he gave her a small, assuring smile.

"Good," Olivia nodded. "You have to be the world's kindest,most understanding ex husband anyone could dream of," she spoke truthfully. She knew how nasty divorces could get. Given all she'd put him through, she was blessed that he still kept his laid back nature."You deserve all the happiness in the world. I only hope that what transpired between is doesn't stop you from getting it.".

"I won't, and thanks for saying that Liv. I don't want to make their lives more difficult that it has to be," he looked from her to the kids. He let out a happy sigh as he heard the blissful laughter. "Or yours for that matter. You're hard on yourself as it it. No need for me to add onto that. We can be amicable. Like I've always said, I can't imagine raising children with anyone else."

Olivia turned to look at. There was a lightness in his eyes and voice. He'd come to terms with the death of their marriage. he was attempting to move on. It was evident in his posture, his expressions and the sincerity in his voice.

"You're a good man, Akmal."

* * *

Once Olivia and Fitz were finally alone he turned towards her. "So…how was your day?"

"It was…interesting," she said as she looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go start dinner. You can tell me all about it,"he took her hand and led her through the house and into the kitchen.

They worked side by side cutting, chopping, and dicing,but neither said a word. After a while of silence, Fitz decided to make the first move.

"Are you going to tell me how the museum went?"

Olivia stopped stirring the stir fry momentarily and took a deep breath before continuing what she was doing. "It was okay. It went better than I expected"

"Really," Fitz turned to look at her.

"Yeah, it did. The kids enjoyed their time with him, especially Joss, because she doesn't see him as often. As usual, Mel was very understanding. He was actually surprised I had waited this long to ask about telling the twins.," she told him. Olivia looked at Fitz closely as if she was trying to gauge his reaction, but he kept his face blank as he continued to make the salad. "He seems to be doing better, adjusting, which makes me feel better. He's a good man, and I hate to see him waste away. And more than anything, I'm grateful he is allowing this situation to go as smooth as possible."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"You did," she nodded, " I'm just worry at times that I'm not doing enough for the kids."

"Come here," he told her as he took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down, before pulling her into his lap.

"Olivia, You are just about the strongest, smartest woman I know. And let me not forget to add that you are one of the best mothers I know. You've made mistakes, but those kids know that you love them. Don't ever doubt that, Livi. If you ever need a reminder, just let me know. I can think of six people right off the top of my head."

"Six," she questioned, looking down at him.

"Joss, Max, Tanya, KC, Jer and me of course. I lean on you and you lean on me. We're…you, me, and the kids... we're a family, Livi, and that's what families do for each other."

"You always say the sweetest things."

He reached up and caressed her check with his thumbs as he cupped her face between his hands.

"Of course I do, Livi. My world revolves around you and our children. My only job now is to make sure there's a permanent smile on your face."

"That sounds much more gratifying in comparison to your last job," Olivia giggle, her mood lighter.

"I love you, Livi," Fitz said as he leaned in to kissed her.

"I love you too," she responded as their kiss broke and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Are you guys kissing" Josslyn asked from kitchen doorway, where she was standing with Tanya and Max . The three of them broke down in giggles.

Olivia and Fitz smiled and placed a gentle kiss on each other's lips before she stood from his lap.

"As a matter of fact we were," he said, jokingly sticking his tongue out at them.

"Twipp, do you like my mommy?" Max tilted his head awaiting Fitz's response

Fitz's stormy eyes bore into Liv's as he answered with conviction, "Yes, Max. I like your mommy very much. She is very special to me." His words melted her heart. Fitz had that effect on her. He had the ability to ease her worries and erase a bad mood. Looking away shyly, a small smile crept along her face.

"But you no gonna to push her like DJ push Joss, wight?"

"Who is this DJ that is bothering my daughter and why haven't you told me about it?" Fitz inquired, getting into papa bear mode. It was so adorable and endearing how he was instantly ready to battle for their little girl.

"DJ is a boy in her playgroup who loves to bother Josslyn every chance he gets. It's nothing, Fitz, really," she chuckled. " I spoke to his mother about it and he hasn't bothered her since."

"Yeah, Daddy, it's nothing," Joss mimicked her mother's words, nodding her head. "Well, it's just that I don't like it when he sits too close to me sometimes. He tries to put his arms around me and hug me."

"Well, you should push him away and not let any boy hug you, Jossie. No boy should be hugging you…ever," Fitz advised his daughter, speaking like some over protective father behaving as though his teenage daughter was going out on her first date. "Or better yet, get Joe to physically remove him from the play group."

"Oh, Fitz, don't tell her that," Liv chided. "She cannot physically push kids away because we don't promote violence. Remember Dad"

"Right, Daddy. Remember it's not nice to touch other kids and no hitting, right Mommy," Jossie turned to Olivia for reassurance.

" Right, Poppet," Olivia nodded, before turning her attention to Fitz , "Besides, he even made her a card and cookies to apologize. And your daughter made sure to tell him if he wasn't nice they couldn't be friends any longer . He likes her, Fitz. It's sort of cute. ," Olivia laughed.

"He _likes_ me? Eww. Does he like me like you like Daddy," Joss' tiny facial expression was one of shock, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Uh, definitely _not_ how Liv likes me, Josslyn," Fitz interjected. He looked down at Tanya and placed her on his other knee, since she was tugging on his pants.

"Of course not."

"Gooood," Josslyn nodded.

"Because sometimes little boys bother little girls when they like them. That's the only way they know how to show it. And it's not the appropriate thing to do. It's a good thing he apologized," Fitz looked to his daughter.

"Daddy? Is DJ going to kiss me the way you kiss Mommy since he likes me," Josslyn innocently asked.

"No! He better not try to kiss you! And how do you know the way I kiss Mommy?" Fitz's voice was laced with nervousness.

This was it. He could feel it in his bones. They were about to embark in a discussion with the kids about their relationship. Now was as good a time as ever, since they already decided to tell the kids.

"Come on, Daddy. I'm going to be eight," Joss rolled her eyes. "I have eyes. You really must like Mommy because you kiss her and hug her like Prince Naveen kisses Tiana."

"Naveen? That green frog? Is that how you see your Daddy?" Fitz laughed, trying to deflect where the conversation was going.

"He was only a frog for a short time, " Olivia chuckled softly.

"No, silly Daddy. Your skin isn't even green," Josslyn shook her head." Naveen kisses Princess Fiona because he likes her a _whole_lot and wants to marry her. So they are boyfriend and girlfriend.", Joss turned to her sister " Right, Tanu?"

"Wight," She young girl shook her head in agreement with her sister. Josslyn turned to Olivia, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"Mommy, are you Daddy's girlfriend?"

Stealing a glance at Fitz, his face was glowing, a bright toothy smile splashed across his face. He nodded, a silent signal telling her to proceed. There was no time like the present.

"I am," Olivia smiled at her oldest. "How does that make you feel?"

"Okay. Daddy loves you, and you love him," Joss assured.

"How about you little , Sugar Plum," Fitz looked down at Tanya. He'd nicknamed her after her love for plums. "Can I be your mommy's boyfriend?"

Tanya looked over at her twin and the two communicated in their own language. Then Max tugged at Josslyn's leg. She bent down and he attempted to whisper in her ear. Max looked back at his twin and nodded with a smile.

"Yass," Tanya confirmed with a smile, speaking for herself and her brother. She stood up and kissed his nose. "Looove Twipp"

"I love you too, Little Miss Sugar Plum."

Olivia looked smiled sweetly scene before her before turning her attention to het other two children.

"Mommy, does this mean you and Daddy are going to live together and get married?"

Olivia inhaled deeply and stole a glance at Fitz. They'd spoken about living together and marriage but not anytime soon. They needed to give the kids time to adjust.

"Not...not right now," Olivia answered. "But one day we will."

"Is that alright with you," Fitz inquired as he watched the wheels turn in his daughter's head.

"Yes. I can accept that. I just want you both to be happy," Josslyn answered truthfully.

"We will be," Olivia promised. Josslyn meet her mother's gaze and felt comforted in the words. She'd never imagined her parents being married but maybe that's what they needed to be a happy family.

"Good."

"I hungeew ," Max declared, breaking the tension and causing Fitz and Liv to laugh.

"Alright baby," Liv smiled, standing up from Fitz's lap.

"Who wants some chicken stir fry for dinner," Fitz asked.

"Me!" the three of them shouted in unison.

The exchange had gone smoother than they'd planned. At times, with children, impromptu moments were the best. As Josslyn had pointed out, they were perceptive beings. This new chapter in their lives was reading nicely and they couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**July 2017**

Fitz was scheduled to give his first post-presidency interview. He, Olivia and the kids had just returned from a ten day trip in the Mediterranean.

"Come here," Olivia summoned softy. Fitz walked towards her with a smile. "Your tie is crooked."

"This is why I need you," he smiled down at her, as her fingers undid the knot. "Amongst other reasons."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be? I finally get to tell the world I'm in love with an incredible woman," he beamed down.

"Just stay focused. Remember what we went over and don't ..."

"...don't give too much. I know," he finished for her. "You've taught me well over the years."

They'd rehearsed several times what he'd say and his interviewer had already been given a list of topics which were off limits. Initially the couple had made the choice to not address their relationship in the class. However, during their trip, the media had captured photos of them. For the most part they were innocent but there were a few from the beach which raised brows.

"That I have," she smiled as her hands smoothed over his tie. She stepped back quickly and shook her head. "Lose the tie."

"Okay," he obeyed, loosening the silky fabric. He placed the material in Olivia's open hand. She gave him a once over again, still not satisfied. "What's wrong?"

"You still look too official. You're supposed to be laid back," Olivia explained. She glanced at her watch quickly, seeing there was still time for him to change. "Strip," she commanded.

"Huh," Fitz gave her a goofy look of confusion.

"Strip. Drop your pants. We don't have much time," she repeated hurriedly.

"Liv, the interview begins in..."he began but she cut him off.

"I know what time the interview starts which is why I'm telling you to hurry. Time is of the essence," she waited for him as he stared at her. "Why are you just standing there," she questioned, and his fingers began to undo his belt buckle. His zipper was was halfway down when he realized she was making her way to his closet.

"Livi?"

"Yeah," she answered as she began to survey the clothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you something else," she replied, grabbing a pair of dark washed jeans. "Why? What did you..." She poked her head out, catching a glance of his expression.

"Oh baby,Fitz," she giggled. "You're insatiable, you know that. Twice this morning," she walked towards him," and you thought you were getting a quicky before this interview."

"When you tell a man to drop his pants, generally that leads to one thing," defended.

"Here, put these on, " she handed him the denim.

"You expect me to put these on like this," his eyes left her face and traveled down.

"Really, Fitz?"

"You started it," he pouted. Olivia looked between them and tugged him towards the closet.

"And intend to finish it," Olivia assured as she locked the door and pushed him down on the bench which sat in the middle of the closet.

She bent her mouth to his and brushed her lips gently across his own. For a while, the only sound that filled the room was the slip of their lips against each other. Soon, Olivia kissed her way down his neck, grazing certain areas with her teeth and soothing with her tongue, and moved her hands from his sun bleached curls to his thumb rubbed gentle circles before sliding down the length of his thigh and pulling the fabric of his boxers along with her.

"Livi," he grunted, as he felt her delicate fingers caress him. "We only have 33 minutes," he told her as she slid before him, positioned between his legs.

"More than enough time to take care of you and get you changed," she peered up at him. "I'll be done with you in under 10 minutes."

"You think I'm that easy," he challenged.

"No, I'm just that good," she winked as she lowered her mouth and heard him gasp as his hands tangled on her dark waves. With that, she knew they would have more than enough time.

* * *

The Interview was being conducted at the Ranch. Fitz wasn't ready to open his DMV home to the public. Fitz took his time showing Rita and crew around the property. After he finished showing off the stables and various other parts of the grounds he thoroughly enjoy, they settled in the family area of the main house.

"Let's just dive right in," Fitz offered and Rita gave a small nod.

"Well, Mr. President, how does it feel to be out office and to enjoy your free time," she began lightly.

"Relaxing," he answered honestly. "I've been catching up on all the sleep I've missed in the last 8 years," he laughed. "The only downside is this has given my kids yet another reason to call me an old man," he shared the inside family joke, and Rita laughed with him.

"You are one of the youngest sitting presidents we've had in the last 50 years. You are far from an old man."

"Will you please tell that to my kids?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Rita. The older two have gotten to the little one. They've taken to calling me Old Man Grant since I've turned 50," he smiled as he thought of how comfortable the nickname had come.

"Well if you can't pick at dad, who can you pick at," Rita threw out.

"You make an excellent point," he nodded in agreement. "I probably shouldn't have said that on camera, now they'll have proof. Can we cut this out," Fitz joked, leaning into the sofa.

"I'm sure that can be done. We wouldn't want to give your children more incriminating evidence," Rita agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, how are your children?"

"They're great. They experienced a great deal of change last year. It was a rollercoaster ride for them and this year life has had less twists and turns," he shared. "Karen graduated from Brown and is in graduate school. She's also doing work with a non-profit. Jerry finished up his first year at Yale. And Josslyn can now read, speak, ans write in three languages excluding English," he boasted about each of his children with pride.

"Wow, those are remarkable achievements. I know you must be proud."

"Extremely. Not only from an academic standpoint but for the people they are," responded with a sense of pride only a parent could understand. " The entire country watched as Karen and Jerry left childhood and entered adulthood. While Mellie and I did our best to shield them, that's a lot pressure. To live such formative years of their lives in a fishbowl."

"For them to have navigated those challenges and still to have become grounded, compassionate citizens has given me great joy as a Dad," he shared sincerely. " As far Josslyn, she still has a ways to go, but that little girl has the biggest heart."

"She certainly became America's Little Sweetheart," Rita commented, thinking of how the country had fallen in love with the youngest Grant. "How did Karen, Jerry, and Josslyn handle the transition of leaving the White House?"

"Rather smoothly. Karen has been off on her own for the most part. Jerry was in transition phase in life as it was which made the move smoother. And where Josslyn is concerned," he paused for moment, " she had an amazing support system to help her with the shift. Luckily she didn't have a change schools and start anew."

"Speaking of your youngest," Rita paused, ensuring the chose her words carefully. " She's experienced a great deal of change, has she not? Two divorces in one year, in addition to your father's heart attack, and your own brush with death."

"Talk about a loaded question," Fitz chuckled, and leaned back a bit to relax. " Taking the focus away from Josslyn, specifically, last years was very intense for our entire family. It was eye opening and put many things in perspective for all of us. Death and divorce will do that. We all had to discover a new normal for ourselves. While divorce is not by any means something that is easily to endure."

"When all is said and done, and you've made peace with your decision, you'll feel a relief. It's a rebirth," he paused, give a slight nod. "When you reach that stage, you're better equipped to help others who are affected by your decision. And Josslyn did experience several major life altering events last year; however, we all, Mellie, Olivia, Mel and I, strived to make sure she was able to see the bright side of what was happening. "

"That truly is what is most important. Having such well rounded individuals to collaborate with must have your job easier as a parent," Rita inferred

"Well, I wouldn't say easier," Fitz smirked. " It made it less stressful. It truly does take a village to raise a child. Although our marriages have dissolved, our bonds never will. We share children and that's a bond that can't be broken or replace."

"I too am a strong believer in that sentiment. I know for me personally it made a huge difference on my world. I was thrilled when began to break away from the more traditional views of the Republican Party when it came to parenting," Rita complimented.

"Thank you," Fitz returned with a polite smile. "Having Josslyn in my life, changed my view on parenting," he shifted a bit, leaning in. " It is no secret I've always leaned a little to the left on social issues."

"No it hasn't. You received great a deal of blowback from leaders in your party," Rita said jokingly.

"Oh don't I know it. RINO, is what they call me. Jerry and I would joke around saying once I finished my term I should make a rap/hip-hop album and title it RINO," Fitz joked, causing Rita to laugh. his goal had been to get the sole focus off Josslyn. While he loved to praise his children, the media tended to focus on Joss due to her age and racial make-up.

"You listen to rap," Rita inquired, presently surprised.

"I do," Fitz nodded. "Mainly older musicians. Tupac, Biggie, Run DMC, Da Brat, Queen Latifah,Sugarhill and the Gang, Jay-Z, 2 Chainz, and Drake just to name a few," Fitz shared with a chuckle. He could tell Rita was stunned by his admission. "That's why Jerry joked I should have an album. A little rap, a little hip-hop, a little old rock and a little old school R&B. My stage name would be FGIII," He continued on between laughter.

"I have to say, this is has been very enlightening," Rita said as she composed herself.

"I'm a man of many talents," Fitz grinned.

"You truly are, Mr. President," Rita gave the slight nod. She then shifted the conversation to his post-presidency work. He'd left office with fairly high approval ratings and public opinion polls all seemed to favor him.

Fitz, not having all the details worked out, kept things vague. He was looking into starting his own foundation and working with the UN. In addition, President Dawson was interested in receiving his input on specific matters. Above all, he shared his new role as Mr. Mom. He was one of Joss' room parents, helping out with various class activities and snacktime. As the conversation shifted back to his personal life, Rita ventured into his romantic life.

"Now there have been rumors," Rita began.

"When aren't there rumors, Rita," Fitz smirked, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"You are the social media president, it is only fitting. If you don't mind me being Frank," Rita required and Fitz gestured for her to continue on. "There have been _recent_ rumors about your relationship with , especially after the photos taken not too long ago. Are the two of you involved romantically?"

"We are," Fitz answered her directly, as his lips curled upward.

"Well for once the rumors are true, and congratulations," Rita smiled sweetly. She'd always suspected a more than platonic relationship between the former president and his ex-Communication's Director. She could truthfully say she was happy they were an item.

"Thank you. It has been quite the adventure. I haven't courted anyone in over 30 years," Fitz revealed sheepishly.

"I'm sure you've done a superb job. The key is to make it past the first date," Rita chuckled and Fitz joined her with a nod. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come about the decision to shift the dynamics of your relationship with Ms. Pope?"

"As you already know, last year was a bit of a roller coaster. It was a transition stage for the both of us. We found ourselves spending a great deal of time together as we recalculated our lives. And as time progress, I found myself seeing her in a different light," he paused, smiling to himself. "Olivia, she's this brilliant woman but she's always been my dear friend, my confidant, my daughter's mother. Then one day, we were relaxing, sharing popcorn and drinking wine and beer, and we just knew. We knew where was something to be explore, " he beamed as he relayed the story he and Olivia had worked on.

"It goes against my nature, but I'll take it that it's safe to assume this is serious," Rita fished.

"Yes, it is, and I plan for it to stay that way," Fitz smiled brightly.

* * *

**Summer 2017**

Olivia woke wrapped up in Fitz. He held onto her like a pillow, his head resting on her breast. Their limbs were intertwined, making it nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

She turned her head to check the time. It was nine o'clock and for them that was sleeping in. No little ones around to wake them up at the crack of would have to treat her mother to a spa day. The couple had spent the evening enjoying the rare quiet time. They'd had a nice dinner together, eating on their bed picnic style, and streaming old movies.

Olivia looked down and saw that he was still sound asleep. It wasn't a common thing for her to wake before him. She relished in seeing him fast asleep in her arms. She took the time to trace his features and stroke his curls.

After lying awake for a few moments, she slipped out of the bed quietly and made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and when the water had heated up, she stepped in. The hot stream felt wonderful against her achy body. Liv stood facing the spray for a good five minutes without moving. Suddenly she felt hands slide around her waist and rest on her stomach. She jumped a little at being startled, but slowly melted back into the chest that rested along her back.

"Good morning, Livi" Fitz breathed into her ear.

"Good morning to you, too,".

His hands slid from her stomach, over her ribs, and up to her breasts where he gently cupped them. His touch was gentle, but it still felt nice to have him touch her because he knew her body just as well as she did.

Olivia let out a moan and arched her back, pushing her chest further into his touch.

"Livi…" he moaned out as well.

She reached back and ran her fingers through his now wet curls, roughly pulling it a bit so she could grasp him, and then she brought his face to hers, kissing him over her shoulder as he continued to touch her. As their kiss deepened, his right hand slid down and lifted one of her legs up onto the bench seat in the shower. She gasped into Fitz's mouth as his fingers found her ache, but Liv just pulled him in more intensely and kissed him with everything in her.

His touch made her one leg start to shake as she neared her undoing. Fitz slowly pulled away and gently lowered her leg back down to the floor. He kissed her shoulder and whispered.

"Sweet Baby," he began in a husky tone.

"Yes," she whimper.

"Bend over and hold on to the bench."

When Olivia heard those words, she knew it would most certainly be a good morning.

* * *

**October 2017**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting in the sand, barefoot. After a morning of shopping and swimming, they decided to have a mini picnic. They'd spend their time prepping the food together before making their way to their private beach.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"The 19th, the day after my birthday," Olivia answered matter-of-factly.

"No, not the date, the actual day."

"It's Thursday," Olivia answered simply.

"Exactly. It's Thursday."

"It's our day," they smiled in unison.

"I've thought this over countless times, and at first everything seemed too traditional and cliché. But then I realized this is the one time you deserve traditional and cliché."

"Fitz, what are you talking about,"

"You just turned 39."

"I did," she nodded. "And to celebrate it, you bought me this lovely house."

Fitz had whisked Olivia away the day before, bringing her to Puerto Rico. Sofia had agreed to watch the kids, wanting Olivia to have that moment. Olivia was utterly shocked when she'd opened a black velvet box and was greeted with a key.

Fitz had the house professionally decorated and fully furnished. It contained 6 bedrooms and bathrooms, a den, a study, power generator, water reservoir with softener, 2 car garage and golf car garage. There were marble and exotic woods floor, granite and marble tops, state of the art appliances. It enjoyed 5,000 square feet of living area and approximately 2,000 square fat of terraces. It sat less than 30 minutes away from the city of San Juan.

"I made you a promise," he began as he slowly kneeled before her. He took her hands and placed them in his own. "I have roughly a year a make good on it. I promised you that by the time you turned 40 we'd be married."

"You did. You promised me Puerto Rico, multilingual babies, and marriage."

"Olivia, Livi, you are my joy. You've kept me grounded for the last 9 years, even when you threw my world into a tizzy," he began softly. "You've been my morning sunrise every day, even in our darkest hour. I want you to continue to be my morning sunrise." Fitz reached into his pocket and retrieved a box identical to the one he'd given her before. He opened the box and watched Olivia's hand fly to her lips as she gasped.

"Fitz." Olivia spoke softly.

"You were, are, and always will be the most important person in my life,"he spoke. He gaze intensified each word, pouring into her soul." You make me feel alive, and when I'm with you anything seems possible. I am blessed to have you in my life. I love you so much. I'm sorry that you had to wait for this, it's always been yours. Nothing would make me happier than to spend eternity with you. Please, accept my mom's ring and say you'll allow me to marry you?"

His heart pounded in his chest as he reached to take the ring out of the box. Liv's eyes filled with tears as she remained in a trance, her eyes fixated on the ring.

Squeezing her fingers, he whispered, "Livi, please."

She nodded vigorously and threw her arms around him. She giggled as she sniffed and buried her face in his neck.

"Yes! Fitz of course! Yes!"

Fitz leaned back and cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you," his whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she sighed, leaning against him. He chuckled, taking her left hand in his "Do you want the ring, Livi?"

"Yes!"

Fitz slipped the engagement ring on. It fit perfectly. They both stared at her hand as she tilted her hand side to side to see the light play off the dark stone.

It was good sized ring, for her petite fingers. A little on the large side but nothing too obscene. It was a white gold 1930s art deco stylized plaque ring with a 2.5 carat old European cut sapphire center. It is complimented by an additional 1.22 carats of diamonds and hand engraving completing the detail.

"Fitz, baby, it's stunning" she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Stunning!"

"You keep saying that," he laughed.

"It's appropriate, Fitz. Wait, did you say this was your mother's ring?"

"It was," he confirmed.

"Oh, Fitz" she ran her hand through his curls and leaned forward to kiss him. As beautiful as the ring was, it held even more importance in her heart, knowing it was the ring his mom had worn. When her eyes fluttered open as her lips left his, she ran her finger around the center stone and giggled.

"It's gorgeous. I love it! It's... Perfect!"

"Wine," he asked, reaching for the bottle set out earlier.

"Yes, please," she giggled. "My favorite."

"As if you'd have it any other way,"he laughed and poured them each a glass.

"We have so many phone calls to make" she commented as she opened the box of strawberries.

"We do but we have time. I want us to have this moment together."

"Okay, then." She sat up on her knees and held her glass up as if to toast.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I won't call them now," she laughed and glanced at his glass with a nod. "A toast, to never leaving each other's side."

Fitz felt the corner of his mouth lift in a smile. "To never leaving each other's side ," he agreed, looking into her eyes, "And to being in this together."

"For now and forever," she whispered before raising her glass to her lips. She held his eyes, sipping wine, then grinned at him. "I love you, baby. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too and I can't wait to be your husband," he returned the grin. "You know now that I'm not working, I'll be a househusband. Mr. Olivia Pope."

"Hmmm... I like the sound of that," she giggled. They were getting their happy ending, their dream. They were floating on cloud 9 and couldn't think of any other place to be.

* * *

When the couple returned home from their honeymoon, they made sure to get all the kids together. Olivia had already spoken with Mel. Camille had been the first person Olivia had called, followed by Sofia and Ella. Fitz chose to call Cyrus and then Nancy, two people had been rather supportive of his relationship with Olivia.

"You know, if it weren't for the grins on your faces, I'd expect bad news," Karen half joked as Max sat in her lap.

"Right, I was thinking the same thing. Whenever the news is bad, we're always on a couch," Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't want bad news. It makes me sad," Josslyn tacked on.

"We promise only good news. Right, baby," Olivia turned to smile at Fitz, squeezing his hand lightly.

"The best news," he leaned over to kiss her cheek before turning his attention back to the kids.

"Well, as you know, before my birthday we decided to move in together," Olivia began and received a nod for all five of the kids. "While we were in Puerto Rico," Olivia paused briefly and looked up at Fitz. He could tell by the way her leg was moving in a circular pattern that she was nervous.

"While we were in Puerto Rico, I asked Liv to marry me and she said yes," Fitz shared brightly with the kids.

One by one, they watched the expressions of their children change. Jerry give a small smirk and nodded his head. Karen gushed in delight at the news. Josslyn let out a squeal of approval. Both twins clapped their hands in delight, taking in the excitement.

"Liv, Dad, this is the best news. I'm so excited for the both of you. It's been a long time coming," Karen placed Max on the sofa to go hug Fitz and Olivia. "I have to see the ring," Karen requested and Olivia removed her hand from Fitz's to show the young woman. "Oh my god, it's grandma's ring. It looks beautiful on you."

"You remember what the ring looks like, KC," Fitz asked in surprise. His mother had passed away nearly twenty years ago.

"Of course I remember. I admired that ring for the longest time."

"I like," Tanya declared, looking at her mother's ring along with Karen.

"Thanks, little one," Olivia smiled at her youngest daughter. She looked up and saw Josslyn's quiet form pacing back and forth. She was thinking. "Poppet," Olivia called.

"Yes, Mommy," Josslyn stopped in her tracks. Her curls still bouncing.

"Come here," Olivia requested, patting on the spot next to her. Fitz gave Olivia a knowing look and she nodded.

"Max, Tanya, who wants a snack," Jerry said, knowing it was best to the couple some alone time with their daughter.

"Me," they exclaimed in unison. Fitz mouthed a thank you to his son who simply nodded. The oldest pair and the youngest pair made their way to the kitchen.

"So what's on your mind, Poppet," Olivia asked as Josslyn sat between her and Fitz.

"Well…" Josslyn began quietly. "I want to be happy , but you both got married before. Then you got divorced. What if you and Daddy get married and then get divorced," she shared in a worried tone.

"Oh Josslyn, that isn't going to happen," Olivia assured as she looked from Fitz to their daughter.

"How do you know that, huh?"

"HoneyBee," Fitz began. Josslyn turned her attention from one parent to the other. " Do you remember when I told you that your mom and I have been friends for a really long time. Also, I love her in a different way than I love Mellie?"

"Yes," Josslyn nodded, meeting eyes that mirrored her own.

" Well that's how Mommy knows. Someone when you love someone, you know that you never want to be without that person. Nothing will make you want to give them up. Because you're such good friend and you truly love each other. So when Mommy and I tell you we're going to be together forever and ever, we mean it."

Josslyn stared at her father with hesitant eyes. He'd never given her a reason not to trust his words but she was still skeptical. She turned to her mother, her grey doe eyes wide. A question burning to escape.

"Do you love Daddy the same way?"

"I do, with all my heart, Poppet. Your daddy makes me happier than I've ever been."

"I know. You smile a lot more," Josslyn commented.

"I know you're worried. Last year was difficult, and there were a lot of changes, but things are going to be different," Olivia assured.

"I love you, Mom. We belong together. We're going to stay together. "

"And you're both happy," Josslyn looked between them.

"We're both very happy," they said in unison, smiling brightly.

"Then I'm happy to,"Josslyn nodded and her parents sighed in relief. "I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy."

"Love you more, Poppet," Olivia, hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you even more, HoneyBee," Fitz hugged them both and kissed the both of the heads. They were over the major hurdle. Getting their children's approval was that mattered, and all would be well.

* * *

**Spring 2018**

The plans for the wedding were coming together nicely. It was going to be held at their Puerto Rico house. The press had been buzzing for details as to when the wedding would be, once the couple had released a joint statement and the ringer on Olivia's finger had been spotted. As nicely as the wedding plans were coming, the couple stayed busy. While they were seemingly always together, they still longed for one another.

She quietly pushed the door open wide and was greeted with one her of favorite scenes. Fitz sat in the tub, his back pressed against the back of it, eyes closed. He sighed deeply as Liv neared the tub, almost like the hot water was taking away all his stress from the day.

"Are you just going to watch or did you want to join me," Fitz asked. Liv's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling now.

"I'm enjoying the view," she replied as she kneeled on the thick rug in front of the tub. She stuck her hand into the water to test the temperature. It was still very hot. " I finished the last journal," she revealed.

"It took you long enough," his voice teased.

"I completed 8 years' worth of reading in one. And you're a very chatty person. That's skill," she retorted.

"I didn't want you to miss a moment."

"Oh yes. I figured that. Especially when I'd get to the pages that would read, " I want to write more but my eyes won't allow it," You didn't want me to miss a thing.," Liv teased." In all honesty, Fitz. Thank you for the journals. I felt like I was with you every step of the way."

"That's because you were," he said firmly, and she ran her fingers through his dark, silky, curls.

"Here, let me wash your back," she whispered softly as her fingertips massaged his scalp.

Fitz grasped the sides of the tub and moved forward, so Olivia could reach his back easily. She picked the washcloth and dipped it deep into the water. She took the body wash and rubbed it in the washcloth, working up a good lather. Fitz leaned forward as she ran the washcloth over the planes of his back. Leaning forward the way he was, she could see the top of his butt, making Liv giggle.

"You have a nice ass," she told him, sinking her hand into the water to clean the lower part of his back.

"Oh really" Fitz said, raising his eyebrows in delight. He turned his head and watched as her hand dipped back into the water again.

"You do, especially for an old man," Liv nodded her head and began to wash his shoulders. She loved his shoulders. He had a trail of freckles across the very top. She thought of their honeymoon, and how the sun would make them more prominent. She ran the cloth across his scar and leaned in and kissed him there. "You taste good," she said as she leaned across the tub to wash the other shoulder.

"I think you need to get wet too, Livi," he told her as he shifted in the tub. "Get in," he smirked.

"Yes, Mr. President," she giggled and winked at him . Olivia stood and pulled her shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. She shimmed out of her pants and underwear, letting the fabric pool at her feet. She climbed into the tub and sat with her back facing Fitz. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Is this better, " she asked quietly.

"Yes, it is," he nodded I kissed her cheek softly. As he peppered kisses along her shoulder, she pulled her hair off her neck and into a messy bun on top of her head . Fitz's hand started at her knee. He dragged his teeth lightly across her and Liv moaned. He kissed his way to her mouth and brushed his lips gently across hers. He pinched and teased her nipples until she was panting his name in pleasure.

"Fitz, please," she moaned as her head lolled back.

His thumb rubbed gentle circles before sliding down the length of her thigh underneath the surface of the water. His large hand slid along her skin and she gasped when he palmed her mound.

"Is this what you wanted," Fitz said.

"Yes," she panted, " I need you," she declared and her hand crept up his thigh.

* * *

**Wedding Day March 22 ****nd****, 2018 **

"Remind me again that everything is going to be fine," Olivia pleaded, lightly bouncing where she stood. Camille and Sofia laughed at Olivia's demeanor. Her posture and expression reminded them of Tanya.

"Everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying.. You are the one who's supposed to be calm, cool, collected," Camille assured as she Sofia finished fastening Olivia's bracelet.

"There. Perfect," Sofia assured. Olivia turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look good. You're right. I'm not a worrier. Everything is going to be great. Fitz and I are going to finally be husband and wife. Everyone is going to have a great time. "

"Don't worry about everyone else. Today is about you and FAPOTUS. Period."

"You're right again. Today is about me and Fitz. Fitz and I? Fitz and me? Why can't I speak properly? I was The White House Communications Director for crying out light"

"You were right the first time," Camille said with a giggle. It was amusing to see Olivia in such a tizzy. "Come on, deep breaths. It's all good." Cami rubbed her hands up and down Liv's arms. She couldn't recall a time she'd seen Olivia so nervous.

"How's everything going in here?" Karen said, popping her head in.

"Shaking off a few nerves, " Sofia answered, " You look lovely. How's the groom holding up," she asked.

"Thank you," Karen returned with a warm smile. "Dad's doing well. The old man looks handsome as always. He's itching to see Liv," Karen smiled at her father's bride.

"I need a phone," Olivia requested since they'd confiscated both her phones.

"Phone," Camille questioned from behind her.

"Yes, phone," Olivia replied. Karen reached into her clutch and handed her phone over to Olivia. "Thank you," she replied. She quickly scrolled to the new she was looking for and brought the device to her ear.

"KC, is everything okay," She heard is voice after two rings.

" It's me," she said simply.

"Hi."

"Hi.'

"This is a pleasant surprise," he spoke into the phone, and Olivia could hear the kids in the background.

"I just needed to hear your voice," she confessed and everyone in the room awed at the moment.

"I miss you," he admitted.

"I miss you too baby. I'll see you soon."

"I know. You'll be the one in white."

"I'll be the one in white, ivory to be exact," she confirmed, already feeling at ease. Her nervousness seeming silly"

"I love you ."

"I love you too."

"Hey , Livi" Fitz said and Olivia could hear his smile.

"Yes, Fitz baby," she replied softly.

"We're getting married today," Fitz announced giddily and she giggled, making his heart beat faster.

"That we are," she nodded as if he could see her.

"And it's gonna be great," he added on, officially washing away every nervous bone in her body.

"And it's gonna be great."

* * *

"Livi," Fitz smiled down at her, "from the very first moment I heard you speak I knew I had to have you in my life, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself," he paused, thinking back to when he fired her. He knew she would have a great influence on his life from that day forward.

"The more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love with you: your beauty, your intelligence, your stubbornness, your humor, your passion for all you do, your diligence and loyalty. And your heart: you have the warmest, biggest, purest heart I know," he professed as his eyes scanned her face, his smile widening. "You love me for me. Not for what I am or what I do."

"You inspire me to be better: a better father, a better friend, a better leader, a better man, a better person. You listen to me ; you support me, and you always have my best interest at heart. You've shown me what it's like to actually live, to love. You've changed my world for the better. I thank God every day for placing you in my life. I know through the good and bad, the ups and downs we' ll make it through. Nothing can break us apart. We were meant to be."

" I promise to respect you. To cherish you. To love and honor you. To keep you in my heart. To always have the best intentions even went I mess up. I promise to love you until the end of time. Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours. "

"Fitz," Olivia began with tears in her eyes. " You're going to make me cry. I don't cry. "

"It's our wedding day, you get a pass today," he laughed. A single tear escaped from her duct as she laughed with him, and he wiped the lone tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Mommy," Max's small voice called out, causing the guests to awe and laugh.

"I'm fine, baby," Olivia turned to her youngest, "They're happy tears, I promise."

"Okay,"the young dark haired replied with a dimpled smile before relaxing into this grandmother's arms. Olivia turned back to look as Camille who was grinning from ear to ear before returning her eyes to her husband to be.

"Fitz, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Everything I've done, everything I do, it's because I love you," her word flowed freely, remember all they'd experienced during their time together. " I know I mess up."

"I'll probably never hear those words again," Fitz interrupted with a chuckle.

"It isn't very likely," she laughed along, her tone mimicking the lightheartedness in his voice. "That is why you need to listen closely," she reached up and tapped his nose. She took a deep breath and resumed her vows

. " I know I've gone about things the wrong way, but it was all because I love you and I've learned from my mistakes. You've brightened my world. You've shown me what it's like to kick back and take time to enjoy life. To enjoy all that I've been blessed with. And you love me wholly. Completely. With no prerequisites or reservations. Just as me, your Livi, your Sweet Baby. "

"And when I'm with you, everything makes sense. Anything is possible. I love your optimism. I love the faith you've had in us, in our love, in our future together. You call me Livi the Fixer, your little genius but Fitz baby, you picked me up when I was down. You inspired me, encouraged me when I thought there wasn't a way. I promise to continue to love you. To trust you. To give you my all. To stand by you through the good and bad. To respect you. To never take your voice away again. I love you for you. Plain ole Fitz. Old Man Grant," she laughed as he gave her a small, playful pout.

"The man I love. The man who brightens my day with just one word. I promise this on all that am I. I promise this because I love you. And I know our love is something only God himself could create. Our love is a force to be reckoned with. I know together we'll create greatness. And that's why I'll never stop loving you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she finished and leaned in to kiss him but Camille cleared her throat.

"You're supposed to wait. I'd think you were horny teenagers if I didn't know any better," Camille chastised playfully.

"You don't call him FAPOTUS for nothing," Jerry chimed him in behind Fitz causing everyone to laugh.

"Got that right," Camille agreed as the crowd laughed at the candid exchange.

"Is this really happening," Liv asked quietly in disbelief.

"I think it is," he nodded, his forehead still pressed against hers. "This our family."

"That it is," she agreed as she leaned backed and he pressed a kiss to for forehead.

They turned to look at the minister, giving him assuring smiles that they were ready to continue the ceremony.  
Everything else was blur. They repeated the words the minister spoke, never once taking their eyes off of each other. They were too enraptured in one another. They exchanged rings, Fitz savoring the moment. Such a small piece of metal holding such a powerful vow: _in this together_.

When the minister pronounced them man and wife, he took her face in his hands , caressing her cheek with a wide grin before kissing perfect, lips. Olivia wrapped her arms around his midsection, drawing him closer. She hummed with happiness, never wanting the moment to end. Their lips stayed meshed until Fitz felt Jerry's hand come down on his shoulder, signaling it was time to come up for air.

He pulled back, but their eyes are locked. They didn't want to look away from one another.

"That was worth the wait," she smiled.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Honeymoon**

There was nothing more beautiful to Fitz than the woman lying beside him. Her ebony curls a stormy mess on the pillow; her lips slightly parted and the way her skin was flushed as she tried to regulate her breath . It wasn't just her body or her face. It was her heart and her spirit, her trust and her strength.

He had her here for the next two weeks. He'd whisked her away to Fiji. One of the few places neither of them had been. They had a private paradise all to themselves and the intended to take full advantage. They were here to play . Clothes were optional, but in Fitz's mind completely unnecessary.

."I love you," she turned to him, finally speaking.

"I love you too, Sweet Baby, " he returned. She reached up and showered his face with kisses. Tiny symbols of her love.

"I love you," she whispered and he knew he'd never tire of those words. "I love you more than I thought was possible."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me. Promise me it will always be like this. Even at our worst."

She played with his hair and tilted his head up so they were looking deep into one another's eyes. "I promise," she said before kissing his lips.

"You know, if I had a cupcake for every time made a promise to me..." he caused her to giggle; her laughter shooting straight to his heart.

"Well, you have all my cupcakes, Dr. Grant. I guess I'll have to make sure I keep my promise," she teased.

"Oh how I enjoy your cupcakes."

He kissed her. They were married. They were going to be different. They were going to love each , be honest with each other, and it was somehow going to be all right. As Olivia laid him arms, spent from all he'd had put her through today, he could hear her breaths get slower and steadier. He ran his fingers up and down her back. He was going to love her and protect her until his last breath. She was his.

"My Livi," he whispered.

She fell asleep and slept for a long time. He untangled himself from her after an hour. He sat beside the bed, watching her sleep. She was beautiful. She was the epitome of beauty and grace. He grabbed his camera and took a couple pictures of her as she slept with a sweet little smirk on her face. Married life suited them well.

* * *

**May 2018**

It had been a month since they returned home from their honeymoon. They were finally husband and wife. Just thinking that they were truly and legally bond to one another, still found a way to overwhelm them in the most splendid way. When they had arrived home, they literally on cloud nine. It was an extraordinary wedding, it was _their_ dream wedding. They were surrounded by friends and family; most importantly their siblings, parents, and children.

The kids had been thrilled to see them when they'd arrived home. They squealed over the gifts that had been purchased for them. Soon after, fife settled back to normal for them as Olivia returned back to work , and Fitz handled getting his foundation up. Olivia had remained in the back seat on many cases as far as work was concerned, not wanting to miss moments with her children or husband.

After dinner was done, Fitz washed the dishes while Olivia gave the kids baths and got them ready for bed. Once the last dish was put away, Fitz decided he'd check his email and all Jerry and Karen before he settled in for the night. On his way out of the kitchen, Fitz found Olivia and the kids settling onto the couch.

"I was just going to check some emails and call the kids," he told her.

"Go ahead," she said, "I'm just going to read them their bedtime stories , and since you have the fireplace going we thought we would do it out here tonight."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'll be right back."

"And tell Karen and Jerry I asked about them," she called after him.

It took him about an hour to finish going through his emails and talking to his kids. Most was junk, but a few old buddies had written him. Karen had been studying, and Jerry was going out for the night. When he was done , he walked out of his office and headed back towards the den . When he got there, Fitz found Olivia, Josslyn, Max and Tanya fast asleep on the couch, all snuggled together. He wasn't surprised to find Olivia asleep. Between work and various activities she'd attended for the kids, she had barely gotten any sleep. He smiled at their serene forms before going to retrieve his camera to snap a few photos.

* * *

A few hours later, Fitz walked over to the couch and gently woke Olivia up. It took her a second to find her bearings. "What…what time is it" she said groggily.

"It's about eleven ," Fitz answered her.

"God, I've been sleeping for hours. You should have woken me."

"No, you needed to rest. Plus I had some read and work to do, so I figured I'd let you sleep. Why don't we put these three in their rooms?"

Olivia sat up carefully since Max was lying on top of her. Fitz picked up Tanya and Josslyn as Olivia stood with Max, and they walked together towards the bedrooms. Once the kids were tucked in, they met each other in the hallway, and Fitz took her hand and led her towards their room.

Once they both finished getting ready for bed, Fitz turned off the light. They climbed into bed and met in the middle. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on shoulder. They laid there in silence for a few minutes as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Every time I feel these scars under my fingertips, I'm reminded of how I almost lost you," she revealed softly as she pressed her lips to the marred skin.

"But you didn't," Fitz said softly. "I'm still here."

"I know. I'm being silly," she shook her head. "Speaking with our lawyers and reviewing advanced directives and living wills was just a reminder," she paused, running her fingered through the hairs on his chest.

"I've made those decisions before. I know how terrified I'd be because nothing was more terrifying than watching you lie in that bed and struggle to stay alive. To come in every day and watch as the nurse changed the bandages from where they'd shot you," she paused, inhale deeply as her words floated in the air around them. "Today just brought all those emotions I thought I'd buried back to the surface."

"You know the day will come that I'm no longer here," he began softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. "I don't know how or when, but there is one thing I can promise you," he looked down at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't experience that fear and heartache anytime soon."

"I know," Olivia nodded but Fitz wasn't completely convinced.

"You've been in your head. I worry that you aren't totally convinced and …." He began but was cut off by Olivia's lips covering his own.

"I said I know. We're just so close to our happy ending, and at times I just worry we'll never get it. Then I talk to you and everything is better," she reassured him. "Today has just been one of those days "

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with you and growing old together. I want to have your children and sit on the porch someday surrounded by a dozen grandchildren. I have no doubts about that or you. My life starts now. No reason to wait."

"Yeah?" he asked all hopeful and starry-eyed.

"Yeah."

His eyes closed and he pressed his cheek against my chest, nestling his head under my chin.

"You are the love of my life, Livi. We're in this together."

"We're in this together. Our story will have no end."

"I like the sound of that," he smiled down at her.

"We'll have the greatest love story of all time," she promised. "They'll make movies about it and talk about us in history classes."

"We'll be more than the Candidate and The Fixer. Just as it was always meant to be," he agreed, " They can all us Sweet Potato and Cupcake," Fitz declared and Olivia fell into another fit of laughter.

"Sweet Potato and Cupcake….Now _that_ would make for an interesting story."

* * *

**October 18****th****, 2018**

The day was young. The sky was still various hues of purple and red as the sun attempted to break through. The family has arrived the night before to begin the celebration of Olivia & Camille's 40th birthdays.

Fitz and Olivia were out in the back of the house. Listening to the lull of the waves as they watched the sky. Olivia was seated between his thighs, her back pressed against his firm chest, as Fitz absentmindedly toyed with her curls.

"Is this how you envisioned it? My 40th birthday," Olivia questioned as a gentle breeze passed.

"It is. Some things have changed, but this moment right here hasn't. I always imagined us outside, watching the sunrise together after we'd made love for hours," Fitz reassured the his wife. He pressed a soft kiss on top of her head and spoke, "And with you, the reality is always more than anything I could cook up in my head."

She looked up at him for a second, nodding her head," You took the words right out of my mouth. I've pictured this day over and over in my head, but they all pale in comparison to this moment. . "

Fitz hummed in agreement before taking the soft, dark curls into his hands and began to braid them. Olivia relished in the sentiment. She let him go on braiding and unbraiding the hair several times before she finally said anything.

"You're braiding my hair ," she stated.

"I'm braiding your hair,"his hands ceased their movement as he nodded.

" I like it," she spoke with a smile in her voice.

"Well I do what I can to pamper my lovely wife."

She smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his thick hair. " You're a marvelous husband .," Olivia laughed, half teasingly, half sincerely. " I can't wait to tell Cami. She'll love this."

"You are to tell no one my of my special talent," Fitz growled causing her to giggle. "I'm serious Livi, you have to promise that this stays between us. It's one thing to do it for daddy duty but this isnt the same. I have an image to uphold," he said in a serious tone. Olivia looked up to see him smiling. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something else.

" Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're silly, "she answered simply . Olivia turned body around so that she was straddling Fitz's legs. "And I'm perfectly okay with it Ole Man Grant. As far as your special talent goes, I think it's sweet but I'll be our little secret., "she promised, her lips brushing against his.

" Thank you," Fitz breathed as he brushed her hair out of her face. "What were we talking about," he questioned while he held her above him.

"Your special talents," Liv smirked before kissing him.

"I have many, many special talents," he confessed, pulling away from her lips.

"Is that right," She teased before leaning back into the kiss as his hands roamed her back.

"I do," he confirmed. "You know what makes them even more special," he wrapped his arms around her midsection and flipped her, causing her to giggle.

"What," she said as he trailed kisses up her midsection .

"It's your birthday, and it's a Thursday."

"We met on a Thursday," Olivia stated, stroking his chocolate curls as she she stared into his grey orbs.

"We did," he agreed, kissing her soundly. "Best Thursday of life."

"Really? Even better than our wedding or the first time we made love," she questioned as he continued to pepper her collarbone with kisses.

"Yes," he pulled away. His right hand reached up, his thumb stroking her cheek. "If it hadn't been for that particular Thursday, I wouldn't have those other moments. I wouldn't have this moment. I wouldn't have you."

"And the thought of that is pure blasphemy," she laughed lightly.

"You make fun,q but I'm being serious."

"I know baby," she reached up touch his face, her fingers prickled by the light dusting of blonde scruff along his face. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. That Thursday was just the beginning. "

"It was," he nodded, nipped at her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. "I knew that day you'd always be in my life," he declared, his words a whisper against her lips. "If I've learned anything, it was that I don't ever want to spend a moment without you there to share it with."

"You know what I've learned," she inquired and his eyes stared back at her in wonder as he slowly shook his head. "Sometimes you have to walk away to end up where you want to be. Where you're meant to be. "

Fitz glided his hand down her petite frame, his arms encompassing her waist. With a slight turn, they were on their sides. Olivia's head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Where might that be," he offered a smile he reserved only for her. A smile that didn't exist before he met her.

" Right here, with you. By your side, with our children sleeping, as we enjoy the sunrise like we always dreamed of. "

Tilting her head upwards, she brushed her noses against his softly. The corners of their mouths turned upwards at the same time as their eyes hooded over. Olivia reached up to stroke Fitz's cheek. He covered her hand with his own, caressing it before he removed it from his face. He threaded their fingers together, the metal of his wedding band glaring against the rising sun.

His lips moved to her right cheek, "I," and then her left "love," and ended on her lips, his tongue teasing her bottom lip "you."

"I love you too, baby," she smiled at him. They turned their attention to the hazy sky and lull of the waves. The sun greeting the sky with a bright morning kiss. This was their dream world. It wasn't perfect but neither were they. All that mattered was that it was perfect for them.

"Fitz, thank you," Olivia said softly, turning her head to his direction. She brought their interlaced hands to her lips and kissed it three times.

"For," he questioned curiously, his eyes meeting her in wonder.

"For being my friend until you could be my husband."

He lifted her face to his. It was all there in the way he looked at her. His grey eyes filled with love and adoration. Everything Olivia would ever need to know was there in his eyes. He _**was** _everything she'd ever dreamed of.

* * *

**AN: And that's it. They got their happy ending. They got married and they got Puerto Rico. It told you all it would happen. Thank you for sticking with me this far, I know I put you through the wringer. Your reviews, DM, PM, tweets and tumblr posts all mean the world to me. Truly, this story is for you all. I won't say goodbye yet because we still have a epilogue to come. As always, thanks for readin and reviewing. Let me know what you think. (:**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	54. Epilogue Part 1 : How It Feels To Fly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, because if I did, the last 5 minutes of the finale would have be different**

**AN: Since I had some request, I changed the epilogue. It will posted in two parts. You all asked for baby and Josslyn finding out that she isn't a test tube baby. So you'll meet a couple new characters. I'm dedicating this to Nik who has a birthday coming up and who has been staying on me to get this update posted. She's the best. Now enough of that, Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 54: How It Feels To Fly**

_**Well I never knew this feeling never**_  
_**Now I hope it stays and last forever**_  
_**I am riding high**_  
_**I don't want to come down**_

_**-Alicia Keys: How It Feels To Fly**_

**March 2019**

One year. That's how long they'd been married. It didn't seem like a year had gone by, but it had. Now they were celebrating by returning to their roots, Camp David. Fitz made a few calls and arranged for them to stay for four days and five nights. The kids were with Mel, and he knew how to contact them in case of an emergency. The kitchen was fully stocked and fire wood was plentiful. They wouldn't have to leave for anything.

Olivia got out of the car, and Fitz decided that he would carry her traditional bridal style. Instead of giving her chance to walk up the few steps to the porch, he swept her into his arms. He gave a small grunt for effect, and she smacked him on the arm in retaliation.

"Don't even," she warned.

When they got to the door, Fitz realized he still had the keys tucked in his pocket.

"Livvie ?"

"Yes," she answered. He could tell by her voice that she knew exactly what the problem was.

"Could you get the keys out of my right front pocket?"

"Keys to what?"

"Liv," he warned. "Hurry, or I'll drop you."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she asked. She tilted her head to study him.

"Never, not in a million years," he answered quickly , and then he heard her giggle with laughter. "Olivia, seriously, I'm an old man. I can't stand here forever holding you... even if you are a delicate flower."

Another wave of laughter came from her, this one of amused disgust. "Delicate flower?"

"Liv..."

"Okay, okay," she muttered. Fitz felt her hand slipping in between them and then digging into his pocket. She took a detour , and he gritted his teeth together. "Oops," she snickered. "Not the keys."

"Not even close," he muttered. And then he felt her fingers close around the keys

Olivia held them up with a little squeal of victory. She looked at him and then leaned over to unlock the door. As a team, they were pretty unbeatable.

Fitz shoved aside the door and carried her inside. She leaned back into his body with one arm securely around his neck and the other grazing his ears. Her lips meet his quickly, sweetly. Before they knew it, it was over. Then he put her down and helped her out of her cream color coat.

Olivia took a good look around. It has been a while since they'd been to Camp David and even longer since they'd been in their cabin. and then moved to the French doors that led to a deck out back. Opening the doors, Olivia stepped outside.

"Wow..." she breathed as he joined her. She snuggled up close to him.

"Wow..." Fitz agreed. They were secluded from the outside world. It was as if they were utterly alone in the world. It was the perfect place to celebrate one year married life.

"This is perfect." Her words mirrored his own thoughts, while he held her tightly. "It's been quite some time since we've been here."

"It has been," he agreed as his lips met her neck. "I'm glad you approve. When I made the plans I knew you wouldn't want to be too far away from home. Plus, we're taking the kids on vacation for spring break in a couple weeks were we can soak up all the sun we want."

"Thank god for that, because you're starting to look a little...washed out," she pointed out.

"Livvie," he gasped in faux astonishment. "Are you trying to call me...white?"

"Maybe ," she simply shrugged, hiding her laughter.

"You're something else you know that?"

"I am but you love me for it," she looked up time him.

"That I do."

"So husband, how did you manage to get his place for us," she mused.

"You aren't the only one with connections, ya know," he poked her side.

"Yeah, I guess so," she looked up at him,"but you still didn't answer my question."

"The Presidential Pact, Livvie."

"What is the Presidential Pact?"

"It's a pact, between us presidents stating that when one is trying to romance his wife, the others are obliged to help if asked," he explained to her and she nodded.

"So a pact to help the other get sex," Olivia teased.

"No, Livvie," he couldn't help but chuckle,"To help the other impress his wife by romancing her."

"By my watch, romancing should have begun 30 minutes ago," Olivia told him. "But I'll cut you some slack ,because you are an old man."

"Oh, I'll show you an old man alright," Fitz declared, scooping up her tiny frame, throwing her over his shoulder, and causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

They were lying in bed, having spent a very satisfactory afternoon lazily making love and just talking. Olivia's slender fingers were linked with his as they cuddled in the big bed. It was familiar and welcoming , making the perfect anniversary bed.

"Fitz ?" she said during a short lull in the conversation.

"Yeah," he was feeling sort of drowsy and very sated.

"Can we talk," she asked quietly. Fitz was too tired to feel alarmed, instead he gave her a little frown.

"What? We had sex just 20 minutes ago, and you already want to talk. Clearly I didn't do my job right," Fitz joked and Olivia just smiled and snuggled closer. "That's got to be some kind of record."

"Oh you always do your job right, baby," Olivia said. "Nothing bad, I just want to get your thoughts on something."

"I'm not having any thoughts right now," he drawled. "You sucked them out of me,literally."

"Well I guess I did my job right too," Olivia giggled and bit down on his nipple, "Now pay attention."

"I am."

"I'm serious," she chided.

"So am I,"he told her. "My brain, it's mush. Nothing there. Come back tomorrow when I've regained my senses."

"Fitz..."

"Okay, okay..." he muttered, opening his eyes wide and staring at her. "There...are you happy now?"

"I'm always happy with you," she murmured.

"You're kissing up. This can't be good."

"I don't kiss up," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Just listen, will you?"

"Listening," he said and gave her a salute.

Olivia shifted so that she was straddling Fitz as he sat back against the headboard. Of course the position brought to mind all sorts of naughty thoughts and it wasn't only his brain that was stirring back to life. Looking down, Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"Hold that thought," she instructed him.

"Okay," he grumbled. In return, Olivia leaned in close and kissed him.

"I want to talk about birth control."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," he admitted.

"Well, what are your thoughts?"

"It's good when you don't want a baby and unnecessary when you do?"

"No...okay, I'm going about this wrong." Olivia took a deep breath. "I want to have my IUD removed within the next three months."

"Okay," he agreed and pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed against him, expecting more to come.

"Wait, what? We aren't going to talk about this?"

"We just did," he told her, and pulled her in for a kiss. "Three months. I got it."

Their lips were touching then, and he went back to his previous. Olivia, however, pushed away again.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed with a nod.

She sat all the way back, which put her girl parts on my guy parts and didn't help the situation at all. Then her eyes narrowed. "Okay, what if I said I wanted to stop taking the pill in two months?"

"Okay," He agreed with a shrug. "Two months."

"Shouldn't we discuss this?"

"We just did,"Fitz shrugged . "So...two months?"

"I suppose so." She sounded doubtful. Fitz decided to shake things up a little further.

"I'll see your two months and raise you a month," he offered.

"Okay."

"We wait a month."

Her expression grew sly. "So, what if I said, I'd raise you a month?" Her eyes were warm and her lips were too. "Well, if we're going to reduce our waiting time , then why don't we go for broke and just do away with the waiting period all together?"

"Done," Fitz said.

"Really?"

"It's a done deal," Fitz affirmed.

"Did we just agree to have a baby?

"We did. Like I said, done deal."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you Grant?"

"You should just be careful Livvie, I could knock you up first try," he teased. "This is a dangerous weapon."

"So typically male," she mocked.

"Let me demonstrate," He offered as he moved just a little bit so that he could glide up into her.

And though they knew that their fertility status hadn't changed at all since we'd made love earlier in the day, this felt different. It felt like they were actually trying to make a wasn't how it worked, but that's how it didn't have the luxury of time at their ages, so they were betting on life. They wanted to make a baby, plain and simple. They hoped one day , a part of him would find part of her and there'd be a whole new human being.

Part Olivia, part Fitz. Part Them.

* * *

**September 2019**

Months had gone by and there was still no baby. Month after month, they would look at the calendar, hoping Liv's cycle wouldn't come. They'd even had a few false alarms. Fitz was only making himself and Olivia crazy in the process.

Finally, even Nancy had had enough of his moping and dropped by one evening while she was in town visiting for Josslyn's 10th birthday and to check up on Johnny and Kaitlyn. She helped herself to a glass of wine, made sure the kids were otherwise occupied, and then whacked Fitz on the backside of his head.

"You need to chill the fuck out, Fitzgerald Grant," she said as Fitz rubbed at his head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For being an ass, and just because it felt good," Nancy replied with a shrug.

"How am I being an ass," Nancy hit harder than one would think she could just by looking at her.

"You're making Olivia tense with this baby thing," Nancy told him, pointing at her younger brother like he was one of the kids who hadn't completed a chore.

"She hasn't said anything," Fitz muttered.

Nancy rolled his eyes. "Well of course she hasn't," she said. "She's Olivia. Tough as nails and confides in few. However, it's clear to us who know what's going on."

Fitz sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Between the foundation and no good news on the baby front, he was a wreck. "I know, I know," he said. "I try not to watch her like a hawk. I really do, Nance. But I...I want this, way more than I thought I would. And knowing it could happen at any time..." Fitz sighed again. "I'm a mess, sis."

Nancy snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I know I don't have any right to be anxious yet, it's only been six months...going on seven but now I'm starting to get nervous."

"About what?"

Fitz shook his head. "What if it never happens, Nance?"

"And what's the worst that will happen?" she prompted. "Will you love Olivia any less?"

" Of course not. After everything we'be been through, if that hasn't diminished my love," Fitz objected, feeling a little insulted. He glanced around again, making sure that the kids weren't in earshot as he tried to gather up the courage to reveal his deepest, darkest fear. "The thing is, Nancy..." Fitz took a deep breath. "The thing is that obviously Liv is working just fine. She's got three little ones that prove that without a doubt."

Nancy stared at her brother for a moment. "And you're worried that you're the reason that the baby hasn't happened yet," she guessed.

Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Yeah, it's occurred to me."

Nancy nodded thoughtfully and placed her wine on the counter. "Uh...any reason in particular that you'd think that?"

"You mean besides the fact that 60 is closer than I'd like to admit?"

"Tripp, it's not that big of a deal."

"Forget it."

"Sorry, I'm not being helpful. I'm just not used to seeing you this invested in a relationship," Nancy admitted dryly.

"She's my wife, the love of my life," Fitz reminded her pointedly. "Investment in the relationship is part of the deal."

. "Yeah, I know, sometimes it just sneaks up on me and surprises me all over again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence,"Fitz shot back.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, little brother," Nancy said. "Listen, it's only been six months."

"Going on seven," Fitz pointed out.

She nodded. "Going on seven," he conceded. "But in the big scheme of things, that isn't that long."

"Granted, but we don't have that long, Nancy. We're not in our twenties anymore, in case you haven't noticed."

"You're hardly over the hill, Tripp. Close," she added with a wink. "But not there yet."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now that we've had this little chat," Fitz said.

"Shut up and let me finish," Nancy said. "Listen, one of the guys I work with, he and his wife had a tough go of it. They were around your and Liv's age. They wanted a baby and it just wasn't happening."

"How long?"

"They tried for a year," Nancy said quietly.

Fitz groaned. They didn't really have a year if they stuck to the timetable.

"Just listen, will you?"

Fitz nodded. "Anyway, he was saying that they went to this doctor and it took a little doing, but she had a baby just a few weeks ago."

Fitz shook his head. "See, that's the thing, Nancy. We agreed that we wouldn't put ourselves through all of that."

"All of what?"

"The infertility treatments, the stress, the physical toll," he replied. "And it would be Olivia who had to go through most of it. Even if the problem was mine, it'd be her that had to get shots or whatever it is they do to get a baby."

"See, that might be your first problem. What happens is that when a man loves a woman, he puts his..."

"Oh god, you sound like Mom," Fitz laughed. Nancy could always make him laugh, even when he didn't want to.

"Seriously, Tripp, just calm down . For Olivia's sake if not your own. She's starting to get tense."

"How do you know?"

"I've spent enough time around the both of you to tell when things are tense" Nancy reminded him

"You're right, Nance, you're right," Fitz said, taking a deep breath. "I'll fix "

* * *

That night in bed, Fitz snuggled up close to Olivia. They talked for a while, discussing our day. He told her about some new hires to his charity, the one's she'd recommended. She told him about a meeting, and how it had caught her off guard when a new student in Josslyn's dance class called her Mrs. Grant.

"It can be a little foreign, but I love the sound of it," she whispered. Fitz did too, and he told her so.

Then he rolled her over on her stomach and began rubbing her back after sneaking some lotion from the nightstand. "Oh God..." she moaned.

Her muscles were tight and tense.

"That feels..." She sighed. "Soooo good."

He laughed and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder blade. "I love you, Livvie."

"Keep doing that and I'll declare my undying devotion," she teased.

"I thought you did that when we got married," Fitz reminded her.

"Semantics," she muttered, giving another guttural groan. "Just don't stop."

He continued pay homage to her body: massaging her shoulders, then moved to her arms, moving down toward her hands. He gave each finger individual attention, gently rolling them between his own fingers, using his knuckles on her palms, circling her wrists and elbows.

Then his hands, Fitz moved to her back again and pressed against the dimples just above her ass. Her butt cheeks were tempting, but he had another goal first. His hands slipped down her legs, moving firmly over the skin, watching with appreciation as the blood flow made her flesh glow.

Then her feet. He spent quite a bit of time there, paying homage to each toe in turn, then the arches of her feet, before moving back to her ankles and up her legs again.

She groaned as his hands moved over her. Olivia was limp and relaxed, a puddle of beautiful woman on the mattress.

Slowly, he rolled her over again and she blinked up at him. "Do you know how much I love you, Livvie Grant?"

Fitz kissed Liv's temple, then her forehead, before moving down to the tip of her nose. "I love it when you call me that. You're perfect to me...in every way."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "To the world you're Olivia Pope, but to me, you'll always be Livvie Grant. You make me happier than I knew any man could be. I love you. I love our kids. I love our life..."

"Even if we don't have a baby?"

"Even if we don't have a baby," he assured with a slight nod.

"Really," she asked with a little smile.

"I should probably find that little hint of doubt in your voice insulting," he teased. "But I know I've been driving you crazy. So instead, I'll just take it as a challenge and make sure I prove my point to you."

"You never could resist a challenge," she mocked.

"Never," he agreed, "especially not from you."

He felt her legs slide open beneath him, inviting him in. Her hands grazed over his ears as he let out little grunt as he thrust inside of her. "Oh Livvie," he breathed. "It's always so good."

"Always," she murmured, canting her hips up to meet his. "I love you."

"Always," he said.

Their hands linked as he moved inside of her. They whispered little words to each other. They filled their room with laughs and sighs and moans. And in the mix of it all, they realized that was all they needed. No matter what happened, this was it. And their life was perfect for them.

They were the luckiest pair in the world and nothing could make them forget it.

* * *

**February 2020**

Olivia stirred and stretched a little, conscious of the heavy warmth of Fitz's arms wrapped around her waist. The sensuous feel of his bare skin on hers was a vivid reminder of their lovemaking last night. After she and Fitz had her talk a month prior, their sex life and overall routine shifted back to their normal. Olivia opened her eyes in the gentle morning light to find him looking at her. His blue eyes were still a little sleepy as he reached up and traced his index finger over her cheek.

"Good morning, Livvie," he said, his voice low and husky with slumber. It was a sound that never failed to arouse her, and this morning was certainly no exception.

"Good morning to you too, baby," she said in return, enjoying the way the desire flared in his eyes at the endearment she had used last night. He inclined his head toward hers, running the tip of his nose along her cheekbone, across her nose, and down to her jaw.

She was raising her hands to wind her fingers in Fitz's hair when the ringing of the her phone interrupted her move. Olivia groaned, wanting nothing more than to bury herself deeper under the covers and further into Fitz's arms, but the mom in her was instantly when Mel's tone signaled. He almost never called when the kids were with him. Curiosity mixed with a certain amount of dread forced her to answer. She rolled over and grabbed her cell from the nightstand. She flopped to her back, sighing heavily, and sent Fitz an apologetic smile before answering.

"'Ello," Liv grumbled into the phone, stifling a yawn and squinting at the alarm clock on Fitz's nightstand. She couldn't believe it was already after ten, but then again, they had been up awfully late the previous night.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Fitz moved closer to his wife , sliding one arm back over her waist and one leg over both of hers. She could feel his erection stirring as his hips pressed against her thigh, and she stifled a gasp when he gathered her hair and brushed it aside. He buried his face in her neck where his lips and tongue plied her sensitive skin and made her shiver with anticipation.

"Liv!" Mel's booming voice sounded into the phone. Olivia winced at the volume and pulled the phone away from my ear. Fitz looked up at the sound of Mel's voice, his eyes flashing with irritation and his brow furrowing in a scowl for a brief moment. Then his gaze turned playful and seductive, the corner of his mouth lifting in that sexy crooked smile Liv loved so much.

Fitz lowered his face toward one of her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers, and brushed his cheek against the nipple, which sprung to instant attention at the feel of his beard chafing the skin. Olivia watched with wide eyes as he slowly slid his tongue between his teeth and lips, pressing the very tip of his tongue to the very tip of her breast. It was all Olivia could do to stop from crying out his name as she tried to control her reactions.

"Liv, are you okay," she heard Mel ask from a distance, and she remembered that she was supposed to be speaking with him. She soon realized she has dropped her phone, because one hand was tangled for Fitz's hair to hold him closer as his mouth shifted to her other breast. She was too focused on the feel of Fitz's fingers sliding down her torso and tracing light teasing circles around her belly button to concentrate on anything else.

"Shit!"

"Liv, what's the matter," Mel's shout sounded.

Olivia shook her head frantically at Fitz as his caresses grew even bolder. He complied immediately, obviously understanding the look of panic that must have been on her face. He drew back, putting his arms around her and snuggling against her side. "Sorry," he whispered, his gaze repentant.

She smiled at him. "I love you," Olivia whispered back, and then found the phone lying next to her pillow.

"Sorry, Mel, I dropped the phone and it took me a minute to find it," Liv rapologized, pretending not to notice when Fitz frowned again at Mel's name.

"Are you still in bed or something?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I had a late night last night," Olivia yawned again. Fitz grinned at me.

"Well I can't believe you heard your cell phone ring, but not the house phone," Mel said.

"The house phone …you've been calling," Olivia asked in confusion, struggling to sit upright. Both Fitz and Olivia looked toward his bedroom, looking for their house phone. Olivia almost giggled when Fitz pointed to the disconnected phone on the floor.

"Uh, Mel? Sorry about that. It seems the phone was disconnected from the receiver."

. "Oh, you're talking advantage of having an empty house, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am,"she answered. "Why are you at ten o'clock on a Sunday morning anyway Mel? Is there something wrong with Tanu or Max?"

"Well, Ness and I wanted to talk to you, actually," Mel answered, referring to his girlfriend. He had meet Vanessa shortly after Olivia's wedding and the who had been dating since. She was a children's author and was looking to switch publishers. He'd been in the office the day can in. The twins and Josslyn adored her. Luckily for her, his all of his sisters approved, and she got along well with Olivia. "Do you think we could come over to the house?"

The dark glower on Fitz's face when he overheard the question answered it for Olivia. "How about I meet you somewhere," she suggested quickly, quirking an eyebrow at Fitz when he glared even more fiercely. He shook his head, then gestured rapidly from himself to her and back again. She covered the receiver with her hand. "You want to go with me," she whispered and he nodded grimly.

"Hey Mel, how about if Fitz and I meet you two somewhere, "Olivia offered. What a lovely time it would be, her ex-husband and his girlfriend, with her and her husband. That was not how she wanted to spend the day Valentine's Day weekend.

"Sure, no problem. When?"

"At least an hour," Fitz interjected.

"An hour," Olivia asked incredulously.

"Sure, an hour works. Where do you want to meet," Mel asked.

Olivia named a coffee shop Georgetown that was always slow on Sunday. After confirming to Mel that they would meet him in an hour, Olivia ended the call and tossed the phone over the side of the bed with an annoyed groan. She turned her head to look at Fitz. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow, and studying her with a look of concern. "Mel say what he wanted to see you about," he asked.

"No, he just said he and Vanessa want to meet. It probably has something to do with the kids," She guessed. "I wish we could just go now and get it over with. Why the hour delay," Olivia questioned.

Fitz's eyes were intense as he leaned over her. "Because these weekends are ours, our only time to be alone together, and he interrupted our morning plans."

"We have plans this morning," Liv asked. Fitz didn't answer with words, he simply moved so that his body covered hers, his hips and erection pressed against her center. Olivia shifted her legs, cradling him between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to me for a slow, sensual kiss. One hand nestled in his curls while the other glided over his fire hot ear.

"Mmmm, I like your plans," Olivia murmured when he started moving down her body, his hands and mouth leaving a blazing trail as they traveled. Common sense returned for a fleeting moment. "But Fitz, we'll be late," she protested feebly.

"Yes Livvie, I believe we will," he growled.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Fitz, Olivia, and his detail walked through the door of the coffee shop. Her body was still quaking and tingling from his ministrations that morning. Fitz had been relentless in his pursuit of her pleasure. And remembering the way he had sounded when he called out her name made Olivia wish they were still in bed.

"Liv, over here!" a soft feminine voice called, and she saw Vanessa sitting at a table to the side. Liv was glad she had chosen one of the larger tables. She couldn't picture the four of them sitting at one of the tiny bistro tables without Fitz and Mel knocking knees.

"I'll go order. What would you like,"Fitz asked.

"Green tea infused with pompagrante and a muffin, please."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Livvie," he said with a grin that melted her heart.

She left him in line and went to sit down with Vanessa. "Where's Mel," she asked.

"He went to grab my phone from the car. I didn't realize I left it there until he was playing with his phone and grumbling about calling to see why you were late." She grinned and winked.

"Sorry about that," Olivia offered in return. She wasn't going to discuss her sex life with her ex-husband's significant other.

"It's not like lounging around a coffee house on a Sunday morning is a real hardship. Fitz is a terrific guy."

"He is," she said, her eyes returning to him as he waited for our order at the counter. She noticed one of the women waiting in her order asking for a picture. As usual, he obliged. He was dressed exactly as he had been the first time he and Olivia had come here for the cafe. He was in her favorite pair of dark washed jeans that cupped his ass perfectly. He wore a plain charcoal sweater that hugged his biceps perfect. Another woman in line was eying him with interest, and Olivia couldn't blame her. Fitz – especially" I just got laid and climbed out of bed Fitz" – was a glorious sight to behold. It was hard to believe the man was a few months shy of turning 55, though nothing could diminish Fitz's handsome features. They could look all they wanted, Olivia decided generously. He came home to her.

Vanessa looked over Liv's shoulder and smiled, and Olivia turned to see Mel approaching their table. As usual, he only had eyes for Vanessa. It has been a wonderful experience watching the couple fall in love, to no longer see the longing in Mel's eyes when he was around her and Fitz.

Olivia knew that longing all too well. For a brief moment, her heart actually hurt at the thought of not having Fitz in her life, and her eyes sought him once again. He glanced up as if he somehow knew she was watching him, and when their eyes met, Olivia felt the tightness in her chest release at his crooked grin. He picked up the two drinks and the bag containing her muffin and walked toward her.

Mel leaned down and kissed Olivia cheek before taking the chair on her right. Fitz took the seat to her left and placed her tea and muffin in front of her. Olivia reached over and put her hand on Fitz's thigh and squeezed it. He glanced up, his eyes brightening up and put his hand over hers, the warmth of his fingers a soothing balm to the sudden nerves that she felt as they sat with Mel and Vanessa in wonderment.

They shared small talk for a couple of minutes, mostly about the kids. Tanya had come home from her friend's baking party absolutely giddy, Vanessa told them, but had fallen asleep almost immediately. Max was at his best friend's, having spent the night there last night.

Once the subject of the kids had been exhausted, they stumbled over talk about work. Olivia finally decided to move things

"So, Mel, Vanessa, what brought you guys out this morning," she asked. "Is there something going on with either Tanya or Max that I need to know about?"

"Oh no, the kids are just fine," Mel reassured Liv. "I just wanted to…I mean, before someone…I didn't want you to hear…that is…"

"Oh for God's sake Mel, just spit it out," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes. "Mel proposed yesterday, and I accepted. So we're engaged." She held out her left hand where a princess cut diamond nestled into a platinum band sparkled in the sunlight from her ring finger.

"That's great," Olivia said sincerely, the mom in her was glad they were making it official for her children's sake. "When's the big day?"

"As soon as we can arrange it," Mel answered, reaching for Vanessa's hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Are you…?" Fitz blurted and then stopped, feeling instantly embarrassed at his own crassness. "Wait, that was rude, I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that,"Fitz apologized.

Vanessa reached over and punched Mel not-so-gently on the shoulder with her fist. "I told you that was what people would think if you phrased it that way," she scolded him, then turned to Fitz with a small smile. "That wasn't rude, and I'll answer the question anyway. No, I'm not pregnant. Kids aren't even in our plan. However, even though we moved in together initially, we want this to set a good example for the twins."

"Forgive Fitz, he isn't the best at reading people," Olivia smiled sweetly at the couple.

"Oh says the woman that does so for a job. Your opinion is biased," Fitz nudged her side.

"I have to agree with Fitz on this one,Liv," Mel chimed in," you do spend hours of your day reading people's mannerisms."

"What is this? Ex and current husband gang up on Liv day," she huffed.

"All we're saying that you're a workaholic,Liv," Mel defended playfully.

"She has gotten better. Hasn't left the country in three months and only leaves the state once a month."

"Wow, impressive indeed," Mel nodded.

"Both of you are full of it," Olivia retorted.

"Hey, I have no issues with it and filling the Mr. Mom role. I'm just stating it's nice to have you home almost every night of the week to cook dinner with."

"She makes it home before dinner is cooked? That is a vast improvement," Mel said in astonishment.

"I wanted to be home to spend more time with the kids. I learned to delegate," she explained.

"You, delegate? Has Hell frozen over," Akmal teased.

"I asked the same thing when she made the decision," Fitz chuckled along with him.

"You know what. Enough about me. Back to Mel and Vanessa," Olivia transitioned topics.

"Yes, the reason we're here. Congratulations you guys," Fitz said with a genuine smile for the two of them. He offered his hand to Mel over the table, and Mel took it, the two men grinning at one another.

"Thanks, Fitz," Mel said. "Didn't mean to interrupt your morning, but we plan to tell the kids this afternoon, and I wanted to make sure that Liv knew first."

"I appreciate that, Mel," Liv said, grateful that he was thinking of the kids.

"Well you did the same. I'm just returning the favor," he stated simply. "If you don't mind, I'd like to tell Josslyn when I drop the twins off?"

Olivia turned to Fitz briefly and he gave her a small nod. They were all family after all, and Mel still held an influential role in Josslyn's life.

"Of course you can. As long as Tanya doesn't beat you to it," she agreed and they all laughed. " I think they all will be okay with it, but let me know if they have any reactions you don't expect."

"Of course," Vanessa said. She checked her watch and nudged Mel. "Sorry to run, but we've actually got to go pick up Tanya from practice. We'll let you know how it goes tonight, okay?"

"Sure," she said. Liv looked from Mel to Vanessa and back again. "I really am happy for you two," Olivia told them.

"Thanks, Liv," Vanessa said. "Fitz, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Vanessa, Mel" Fitz said, standing up when Vanessa did, ever the gentleman.

Olivia surprised Mel when she came around the table and hugged him tightly. While they were friendly for the kids' sake, they were definitely not close friends given the circumstances. "I'm so happy for you Mel. You and Vanessa are just perfect together," she said softly.

"Yeah, we are," he agreed, squeezing her lightly in return.

"I'm glad you found your happy, Husky," using his pet name for the first time in years.

"Thank you, Liv. And don't stress. You'll get your baby and he or she will be healthy, happy, and loved. Just have a little patience, Jaanu."

* * *

**Summer 2020**

Karen and Christian had found a way to make their relationship work. It was tough in the beginning with Christian at Brown for medical school and Karen at Harvard for medical school but they made it work. Luckily, both found themselves in New York after med school and decided to move in together. They still worked crazy hours but their schedules generally allowed for them to have a day off together. This particular time, it was a Saturday. The couple decided to head out to Long Island at Bryant family summer home, since her cousins were occupying the Grant house, and do some canoeing.

They held hands as they strolled unhurriedly toward the lake. They young couple sharing a little about what happened here during the week.

"I'm steering this time," Karen stated firmly, moving toward the rear seat of the canoe.

"Of course you are,"Christian answered with a nod. Karen imagined he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "You know, it's possible to steer the canoe from the bow as well."

"I want to sit in the back and I want to steer," Karen said quietly.

"Fine," he replies snottily. He was smirking, so Karen know he's just making fun. He steps into the front of the canoe, muttering under his breath – but loudly enough for her to hear. "Freaking bossy woman."

He leans over to the dock, steadying the canoe as Karen climbed in and sat in back, leaving the middle seat between them empty. They push away and paddle toward the center of the lake, neither of them speaking for a few minutes.

The lake wasn't as crowded as they expected for a sunny summer afternoon, but they still pass several other canoes and paddle boats. The voices of the kids playing on the shore carry across the water, and Karen found herself smiling as she watched them.

Ned still hasn't said anything, hasn't even turned to look at her. Pulling her paddle from the water, Karen reach the handle end forward to poke him gently.

"No wonder you like sitting back here. I have a perfect view of your spectacular ass," she teased, putting the paddle back into the water as she chuckled .

"That's what you're doing back there?" he asks. "No wonder you're doing such a lousy job of steering us." His shoulders shake with silent laughter. Karen knew he was kidding, but he's kind of right. She was not doing much back here.

"When I sat in front, I entertained you with stimulating conversation. Maybe you should concentrate on pleasing the captain," Karen suggested.

"Oh you're a captain now," Christian turned his head to allow her to see his raised brow.

"I come from a long line of NAVY men," Karen stated.

"Your father flew planes," he pointed out.

"Minor details."

"All right, Captain. Words that make you happy. I'll go first," he said. "Pizza."

"Mango," Karen responded

"Cherries ," he added and Karen couldn't help but laughed. Cherries had always been an aphrodisiac for them.

"Um…baklava."

"You sound like Josslyn," he replied, twisting around to look at her.

"My sister and I both have great taste in food."

"That you do," he agreed. "Ceviche de camarón."

"That's three words, Chris."

"Three words that make me happy," he laughed, facing forward again.

"What do you think it says about us that all of our happy words are food related," Karen mused.

"Not all," he argued "Affection."

"Communication," She offered smiling at his back.

"Compromise," he responded

"Commitment."

"Home," he said, pulling his paddle in from the water and lying back on the seat in between them. Karen pulled her paddle in, too, and then lean forward to upside-down kiss him. She press her lips against his several times before sliding her mouth along his jaw.

"Love," she murmured against his skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Karen," he replied

"Marriage," Karen whispered in his ear. She waited for him to say something, but after several seconds tick by with no response, Karen rose up to look at him. He took his sunglasses off, and she did the same. They look intently into each other's eyes, both of them searching, both of them answering. "How come you quit asking me?"

"You kept saying no. I know for you, given the relationship your parents had, it isn't a decision you'd make lightly. I didn't want to push too hard," he explained, reaching up to bury one hand in her hair. "So I decided to stop until you were ready to give a different answer."

Her heart began to race, and she felt like she might not ever be able to take another deep breath, so she smiled at him.

"Maybe you should start again."

She watched the dimpled grin appear on his face and grow wide. She could see the flood of emotion in his warm, brown eyes as she felt her own grey ones fill with tears.

"Marry me" he asked

"Yes," she leaned down again, pressing her lips to his. There was no need for big fanfare. There never was. They decided to leave that to their families.

* * *

**Late September 2020**

The school year began smoothly and Josslyn's birthday had been everything they hoped it would be. Karen and Christian had been able to fly down to celebrate with the morning with them and cooked Jossie's favorite foods for a big lunch at the house. They'd hired a baker to come in and to teach Josslyn and 10 of her closest friends to prepare different baked goods.

When the weekend was over, Olivia was tired, exhausted by the events. It wasn't until later when they were in bed that Fitz realized he'd completely ignored the calendar. Olivia's period was seven days late.

It had never been that late. Sleep did not come easy that night for him as he held her, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up and question her affair that it might be another false alarm.

The following morning, Fitz was awake and waiting impatiently for her to wake up. When shefinally opened her eyes, she took one look at his face and giggled, hiding her face in his chest. "I see you figured something out, huh?"

"You _knew_," he asked.

"You think I don't know when my period is supposed to start?"

"Yeah, of course, but you would have at least warned me..right…or not," he suggested

She cradled his face in her hands. "You're really adorable when you're befuddled," she whispered. "I've already got a test," she said quietly. Olivia jerked her head toward the bathroom. "I bought it a week ago."

"A week ago?"

"I've been sick. Plus,I had a good feeling," Olivia said softly. Then her eyes met his and he felt the breath leave him. She got out of bed and held out her hand. "Come on," she said. "They're more accurate if you do them first thing in the morning."

The next thing Fitz knew, they were sitting in the bathroom staring at a pregnancy test, waiting for the seven minutes to pass by. Never had a time moved so put his arm around her and pulled her close. They sat in silence, waiting for time to room filled with nervous yet hopeful energy. Neither spoke until the alarm sounded.

"Guess it's time to jump and see what we have."

. "Okay, on the count of three I we look…together. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"One," they said together.

"Two,"Fitz muttered.

"Three," Olivia whispered. They both stared and then she smiled and looked up at him. "Congratulations, Daddy."

"We're going to have a baby, Livvie" he murmured in her ear

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," she whispered back.

* * *

**October 2020**

"Hi," Fitz said as he laid back, pulling her along with him.

"Hi ," Liv breathed as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I think I like this whole pregnancy thing," he said with a chuckle and a cocky grin on his face. "Although I think you are going to be the death of me since I'm trying to be gentle with you while you're swinging from the rafters like Tarzan."

"I keep telling you that you're an old man," Olivia broke out into hysterical laughter

"No, you're just a lot of woman,"Fitz corrected.

"But you love it," Olivia buried her face in his chest while he rolled them both onto their sides so they were facing each other.

"I loved it, and I love you. Although I still want to make sure you are taking it easy. Are you going to make an appointment to see your OB"

"Yes, I'm going to call my OB/GYN on my lunch break today and see if she has any appointments soon. I think she may have Saturday hours, so I'll see if she can possibly squeeze me in tomorrow."

"Well, you shouldn't have an issue getting an appointment. You're Olivia Pope. No one tells you no, and it helps that your husband is the former president. Which is almost as important as being Olivia Pope," Fitz chuckled.

"Almost," she held up her thumb and pointer finger to add emphasis.

"Regardless of when she can squeeze you in, just let me know,because I'm coming with you," he said.

"That isn't really necessary, Fitz. I won't have a sonogram for another few weeks at least, so this appointment will most likely be just a test to confirm that I am indeed pregnant."

Fitz stared at Olivia for a moment, looking at her very intensely. He reached out and brushed a piece of her hair over her shoulder before running his fingers along the side of her face.

"Livvie, I don't care if all you do is shake hands with the receptionist and then walk out with a pamphlet. We are in this together and I want to be a part of this every step of the way."

Fitz watched as her eyes welled up with tears before one slid out and down her cheek.

"Hey," he whispered, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she said as she wiped her eyes."Nothing,"

"Olivia, don't 'nothing' me. What's wrong?"

Olivia looked up at his face, seeing the concern etched in his features. There were some things that would never change.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong, Fitz, I promise. It's exactly the opposite. When I first found out I was pregnant with Josslyn, I was dealing with so much fear. Fear of being a single mom, fear of telling Mom, fear of lying to you, fear of what I was going to do. With the twins, Mel and I were happy, but I always held a tiny bit of guilt of robbing you of those same moments with Josslyn," she paused with a sigh,"but now, with you, it's so different."

"Thank you so much for being supportive of this, Fitz. I'm still a little scared that this pregnancy is a fluke or that this pregnancy won't last," she confided in him quietly.

"Oh Livvie," he caressed the side of her face. "Everything will work out. Have a little faith. We've endured so much. We've slayed dragons and politicians," joked to make her chuckle. "This, this pregnancy, will be nothing. "

"I know but you know me, Fitz," she looked at him briefly. "I want this baby. I know you really want this and are going to be with me through everything. Although I am scared, I just feel so happy. As happy as I was when Josslyn was brought into my life, there was just too much going on to ever really enjoy the pregnancy with her. And with the twins, Mel and I were happy ,but I felt guilty. This time it feels so different and that in turn makes me so happy. I get to share this with you. Thank you," she whispered the last leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're the one keeping my baby safe for nine months until I'm able to share in the responsibility. You are giving me the greatest gift and are truly uniting our little family. You have two children from your first marriage, and I have to children from my first marriage , and this little one and HoneyBee in the middle will even us out and binds us all together."

Olivia stared at him, too stunned to think of anything to top those words.

"Seriously, where did they grow you? I thought once one finally got a ring on my finger that you'd stop with the mushy. Because I know a ton of women out there who want one of you for themselves. To be accurate, they want you, but they can't have mine," Liv said with a small laugh.

Fitz just laughed and pulled Olivia into his chest, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Speaking of the kids, what are your thoughts on letting them know" he asked.

"I think first we should go to the doctor to have it confirmed and then take it from there. I want them to know before we tell anyone else, but we can't tell them until we are ready for other people to know because being that they are so young, especially the twins, the information is bound to come flying out of their mouths to just about anyone. We can tell Karen and Jerry first, if you'd like. I know the secret would be safe with them. Mom knows because she figured it out, but I know she won't say anything to anyone. She knows that it is our information to share when we are ready," she told him.

"Okay, so we'll just play it by ear," he responded .

"Daddy! I'm hungry," Joss yelled from the hallway. "We all are!"

Olivia smiled against Fitz's lips before pulling back.

"I'll be right there," he yelled back. "I better go feed the troops," he told her as he got up and walked across the room to throw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "How are you feeling this morning by the way," Fitz asked with soft eyes, as he paused at the door with his hand on the knob.

"Well," she started reluctantly, knowing how overprotective he could get. "I feel a little queasy ,but so far I haven't thrown up. I know it's bound to happen at some point today but at least now I know what it's from and can prepare a little better. If you being me saltines and ginger ale, that would be great ."

"Okay, just make sure to call the doctor when you get to work, and if you can get an appointment for tomorrow I'll ask Quinn if she can drop the kids off to their practices"

"Sounds good," she told him.

Fitz made his way out of the room to allow Olivia start her morning, and he could feed the kids and get them ready to leave.

* * *

Saturday morning Olivia and Fitz got up early so they could get to the doctor's office for her appointment. Quinn came over to their place to watch the kidd so she could feed them breakfast and get them dressed later to save Fitz and Olivia some time.

When they got into the car, Fitz noticed that Olivia was staring out the window and being very quiet.

"Hi," Fitz said as he glanced at her quickly,"are you okay?"

"Hi," Olivia looked towards Fitz and gave him a little smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous," she replied.

"What are you nervous about," he asked as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"It's silly really; I'm just thinking that what if the test was wrong? What if I'm really not pregnant after all? When I first saw the test result I was totally freaking out, but now that I've had some time to process it, and got your reaction to the news, I think I would be devastated if it turned out I wasn't pregnant. We've tried for so long Fitz. "

Fitz brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the top of it. "Livvie, no matter what the results are today we'll work it out. If you are…then fantastic, but if you aren't, and you want to be…we'll start trying again...if you want to call it quits after this, I'm happy with that too."

Their vehicle pulled into the parking lot outside of the doctor's office and parked the car. Fitz turned his body to face his wife's completely and saw her eyes were filled with so much emotion.

"Livvie, whatever happens in there today," he said pointing towards the building, "is going to work out either way. So if it is confirmed that we are pregnant, then I will be over the moon. If the opposite is confirmed…then we will decide what we want next and make it happen. Livvie…I'm in this for the long haul…no matter what. I didn't marry you to have kids. I married you because you're the love of my life, the woman I love, the woman I've been in love with for over ten years. "

She reached up and touched her palm to his cheek. "You're really gonna make me cry right here in the middle of the parking lot," she said as she laughed through the beginning of tears. "And Olivia Pope doesn't cry."

"But Livvie Grant does"he said as he chuckled, too, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Only happy tears though."

She smiled at him with the most genuine happiness he had ever seen and leaned in to kiss me. Once she pulled back she started to unhook her seatbelt. "Let's get going and find out what we came here to find out," she said.

He unbuckled himself and got out of the car. He watched her slide over to his side. He reached his hand out and helped her out.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

When they got into the office, the receptionist let them know the nurse would be with them momentarily.

"Perks of being VIP," Fitz said as Olivia leaned into him.

"I am a big deal aren't I?"

"Well of course. You married America's favorite president of the 21st century after all," he playful boasted.

"Baby, it didn't take much to receive that title, 43 basically handed it to you with a shiny red bow," she poked. " And let's not forget, I'm brilliant in my own right!"

"That you are. They don't call me Mr. Olivia Pope for nothing," he leaned down and kissed her head.

"And don't you forget it!"

They sat discussing the kids. Karen's relationship with Chris. Jerry and his new girlfriend. Fitz was due to be the room parent at the end of the month for Halloween and Day of the Dead festivities, before he headed overseas for several days. They didn't know what would await them when they went behind those doors, instead focused on the here and now.

A nurse stepped through the door into the waiting room and called Olivia's name. Pulling them out if their comfort bubble.

"We're up," he told her, and she squeezed his hand. He brought their interviewed fingers to lips and offered her a crooked but comforting smile.

They followed the nurse into the back. Olivia was given a gown to change into and a cup to pee into, and after she did the nurse weighed her.

"I knew I gained weight," she said matter of factly.

"How much?" he asked

"Seven pounds," she said.

"That's nothing," he told her.

"Yeah, but with the fact that I can barely keep any food down at the moment it seems odd. I actually lost weight in the beginning when I was pregnant with Joss, although there were outside factors, but the same did happen with the twins. This doesn't give me much hope as to how much more I will gain over the next several months if I am pregnant."

Before Fitz could offer a response, Olivia's obstetrian entered the room.

"Hello Olivia!" the doctor greeted her when she entered. "Mr. President. "

"Hi, Elizabeth," Olivia replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Fitz," he smiled at his wife's doctor.

"It's a habit," Dr. Greene said, before turning to Olivia. "So, Olivia, what brings you here today? Your chart says that you took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive?"

"Yes, that's correct," Liv answered.

" I didn't know you we're still trying " Dr. Greene said as she looked through Olivia's file

"We weren't per se, we decided if it happened then great, but if not, we're still content" Olivia explained.

"I'm glad. Situations like theses can tear a couple apart at times, and you already have such a beautiful family," Dr. Greene.

"Thank you," Fitz and Olivia said in unison, causing the physician to laugh.

"How are the kids?"

"They're great," Fitz answered," and as busy as can be."

"Wonderful, nothing like little ones ,or big ones, to keep you young. ," she responded with a friendly smile. "Okay feet in the stirrups and lie back," she directed.

Fitz was sitting in a chair up by Olivia head. Dr. Greene draped a cloth over Liv's bottom half before taking a seat at the end of the table. She started the examination and asked Olivia questions in the meantime.

"So when was your last period?"

"I know for sure I had it towards the middle of August, right before Fitz's birthday. I had very light spotting last month, and I started feeling really sick, tired, but I just chalked that up to work, kids, and travel. Now here we are at October 3rd. "

"Okay, so that would put you at about six weeks," the doctor said.

She rolled her chair backwards and disposed of her gloves in the trash receptacle. "You can sit up now, Olivia. I'm going to take some blood work from you to send to the lab, and then I'll check on the urine test you took earlier and give you your results."

Dr. Greene drew the blood from Liv that she needed before excusing herself from the room.

Olivia got dressed and then went to go and sit back down on the exam table, but instead Fitz stopped her and pulled her down into his lap to wait. He wrapped one arm around her back and let his other hand rest on her stomach. She smiled at him and let her hand rest on top of his while lying head on his shoulder. They didn't say a word while they waited. They just needed a moment.

There was nothing else they needed to say after their conversation in the car. He'd meant every word he had told her. If the results were positive then they'd would leave the office with the happy news and plan their lives around the expecting new addition. If the results were negative then they'd leave the office and determine where to go next.

They sat like that for several more minutes before the door clicked open and Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder to look at the doctor.

"Well…I guess congratulations are in order. The test was positive," she said with a big smile on her face.

Fitz felt Olivia breath out a sigh of relief and her face turned towards him. She was smiling, actually beaming. He returned the smile with one of his own and leaned in to give her a small kiss on her lips.

"So according to what you've told me today you are probably about five or six weeks along. We'll set you up with another appointment for next week so we can do an ultrasound. I'll be able to confirm then just how far along you are by the size of the fetus and such. Do either of you have any questions?" she asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Uh…no, I don't think so," Olivia answered. "We've both been through this before."

"Okay, great," she responded. "Here's a prescription for pre-natal vitamins that I would like you to have filled today so you can start taking them right away. I'll let Maggie up front know that I'd like to see you again next week, and if you have any questions feel free to give me a call anytime."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Olivia said as she stood and gave the woman a hug.

"Anytime, Olivia, and it was nice to see you again Mister... Fitz," she corrected herself as she held her hand out to him again.

"Nice save," he shook her and thanked her.

"You take good care of her."

"I will, Dr. Greene. You have my word. I am a NAVY man after all."

"Oh here we go," Olivia laughed. "Forget being a former president. You're a NAVY man."

"Me and my NAVY swimmers got us in here didn't we."

"Elizabeth, please ignore my husband. He was a flyboy with a good head of hair and aviators."

"Semantics," Fitz argued.

Dr. Greene laughed before bidding the couple farewell again. She walked out of the room, leaving couple alone again.

Olivia turned to Fitz slowly and when they were finally facing each other, they both broke out into big smiles. Fitz took a step towards Liv and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up in the process. She let out a little squeal but wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he hugged her tightly to him.

While still holding her Fitz pulled his face back so he could see her. She looked at him, and she was simply glowing. Fitz could see her clearly now that they had confirmation from the doctor, and he had to admit to himself that not only was Olivia a gorgeous woman normally, pregnant Olivia was stunning. He couldn't wait to witness the changes she was going to be going through first body was going to change and transform while their baby developed, and he would be there to observe it all firsthand.

All of a sudden a silly thought popped into Fitz's head and he started to chuckle.

"What," Olivia asked, looking at him in wonder.

"No…it's nothing," he said as he lowered her down to the ground. Her feet touched the floor but we still had our arms wrapped around each other.

"Come on…tell me," she begged with a smile on her face.

"I was just thinking about when I was younger and I would watch old episodes of I Love Lucy with my mom. I just remembered one of the episodes where Ricky sang a song to Lucy. It's corny."

"Oh…come on, Fitz, I love that show. What did he sing to her?"

Fitz suddenly got very serious as he looked at her. He felt so much emotion in the moment and for the first time he thought he might cry. Fitz leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and started to sing very quietly.

"She's having a baby, my baby and me."

* * *

Mid October

The couple was back at Dr. Greene's office. She looked over Olivia's information, did a quick vaginal exam. She informed them that Olivia's pregnancy was high risk due to her age. Olivia simply nodded and made a little face, one that revealed she wasn't surprised at the news. It brought comfort to Fitz and he mimicked her actions.

Dr. Greene told them their baby was due May 30th, but that given Olivia's history of having given birth early , that we should be on alert from the beginning of May. She handed Olivia a booklet titled "Making a Decision about Amniocentesis" and told them to talk it over and give it some serious consideration. She told them that she could talk with them about it at the next appointment. Then led them to get a sonogram done.

They had a sonogram tech and machine there in the office, so they gave Olivia a large bottle of water, instructed her to drink it, and told us that they'd come back in half an hour. Olivia fretted and fidgeted, casting longing glances at the restroom. Fitz fidgeted in empathy and because it seemed like a way to encourage solidarity. Then pretty soon he wasn't just faking it, hehad to pee too. But he didn't. If Olivia couldn't pee, then he wouldn't pee.

Then the tech motioned them into the room, giving only a quick glance at the name at the top of the chart but not really looking at it. Olivia, who had gotten dressed again, pulled up her shirt, slide down her pants, and then the tech placed the gel on her abdomen. The tech then flipped a switch and passed a wand over Olivia's abdomen.

"Is this your first" she asked.

Fitz was busy looking at the screen and trying to decipher the light and shadows, much to his dismay coming up with exactly nothing useful. "Uh no..." Fitz said absently, trying to determine if he'd just seen a head? "Our sixth."

There was a moment of silence ,and Fitz looked at the tech. She was gaping at them.

"Oh?" She sounded kind of dazed. "So what do you have?"

"Three girls and two boys," Olivia answered. She looked at Fitz and he returned the look. Did this young truly know nothing about them or was she simply attempting to make small talk. The couple wordlessly hoped it was the latter.

"Wow," the tech replied. "You guys are really brave to have another go at it." Then she grinned brightly and pointed. "There's your baby," she said, pointing to a bean shaped object in the middle of the screen. The tech pointed out some movement in the middle of the shape. "And there's the baby's heart."

The tech smiled again, bright and cheery as Fitz sat there gaping at the little screen. "Everything looks great, right on schedule."

"There's only one baby, right?"

The tech laughed, but Olivia looked alarmed. "Yeah, only one in there."

The couple breathed a sigh of relief. One baby at a time. As Olivia righted her clothing, the tech handed Fitz a piece of paper and two disks. "Here's baby's first picture and soundtrack."

"Thank you," Fitz smiled as he ran his fingers over the image before placing it inside the booklet about the amnio.

"I'll be the one doing your sonogram in a few months to tell the sex of the baby if you decide to find out," the tech continued. "I'll bet you guys are hoping for a boy to balance things out, huh?"

"I don't know," Fitz admitted. "I've grown fond to having tea parties and picking out dresses."

The tech's smile brightened. "That's sweet," she said.

Olivia laughed and hugged him close. "Boy or girl," she said. "We don't care. We'll be grateful for healthy."

* * *

Fitz could sense the tension from Olivia and arranged for them to take a quick trip to Puerto Rico. He thought the change of scenery would help calm whatever nerves she had. He called Camille and gave her an excuse about wanting to do something for special for Olivia after all the grief he'd caused her while trying for a baby. Mel and Vanessa agreed to take all three kids, wanting to help whatever way they could. The goal was to keep Olivia stress free.

The evening they'd arrived to their home, Fitz found Olivia pacing in circles outside, watching the water. When she spotted him, she stopped her movement. He made his way out to her, snaking this arms around her midsection and pulling her close. He rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled close.

"Want to take a swim," he suggested softly.

"No thank you," her reply came weak.

"Want to tell me what's wrong,"he probed. He felt her inhale deeply and give a slight nod.

"I'm scared," she whimpered. "I'm worried about the baby?"

"What's wrong," he asked. She looked okay, a little pale maybe, but nothing alarming.

"What if I miscarry? I can fix a lot of things, but I can't fix that," she whispered, fear in her voice. Fitz tightened his embrace and kissed her shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a little secret..." he whispered into her ear. "I worry about that too."

"That's not helping,"Olivia muttered.

"I know," he admitted. "But I wasn't finished. I can worry for the both of us. Your only job is to not worry. When you worry,when you try to fix everything, you stress. Stress isn't good for the baby. So the best thing you can do is pass all your burdens and fears and insecurities over to me. I'll carry them. I'll worry enough for the both of us. Okay?"

Olivia turned to look at him. Her doe eyes red rimmed. She nodded slowly. Her hands came up to cradle his scruffy face between her palms. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie," he whispered against her lips. "I'm not leaving your side."

"We're in this together?"

"We're in this together," he affirmed, leaning in and kissing her on the lips softly. It was there that Olivia first truly believed they'd get their baby.

* * *

**November 2020**

As Olivia inched closer the 12 week mark, the couple thought it was best to share their good news. After they'd arrived home one afternoon and helped the kids with their homework, Fitz and Olivia thought it was the right time to tell the kids. Olivia has spoken to Mel earlier in the week about the possibility. He'd given her the go ahead and his best wishes and congratulations.

"So…" Fitz began, "Your mom and I have some news for you three," he said as he looked back and forth between the kids and Olivia.

She flashed him an encouraging smile, and he continued. "We went to go visit the doctor today and she told us that your mom has a baby growing in her belly."

"What that means," Olivia interjected, to rid the twins of their confused expressions, "is that Mommy is pregnant. Do you remember how we read a book about that and talked about what that means?"

Both twins nodded slowly before Olivia continued. "So in a few months I'm going to give birth to a baby. Now all will of you with be an older sibling, not just Joss."

Max turned his head toward his mother and looked up so he could see her face,"You have a baby in your belly, Momma?"

"Yes" Olivia replied and Max walked towards her

Max looked down towards Olivia's stomach and touched it lightly. "But I don't see it," he said.

"Well, you can't see it now. The baby has to stay in my belly until he or she is big enough to come out, then you can see him or her."

"How did it get in there," Tanya asked. Fitz nearly choked, he couldn't stop coughing. He was not ready to have the birds and bees conversation with their five year old.

Olivia laughed at Fitz, while the kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"Good one,Old Man Grant," Josslyn chimed in.

"I got this one, Old Man Grant," Olivia said as she laughed at him.

"Tanya, do you know what biology is?"

"Yes, Jer has biology homework sometimes when he comes from the uni-vercity,"Tanya nodded.

"Well in biology, women have eggs and men have sperm. And the combind together and make a baby. Do you understand," she stated.

"Is it like taking an egg and milk and bread and making french toast," Tanya asked.

"Close to that," Olivia answered.

"I get it then," the five year old smiled back.

"Well…I'm excited!" Tanya squealed. "I can't wait to be a big sister!"

"What about you, Poppet," Olivia asked softly to Josslyn. "How do you feel about this?"

"Good," Josslyn gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm happy for you and Dad." It was with that word "dad" that both Olivia and Fitz knew Josslyn wasn't good. She only used mom or dad when she was unsure or conflicted.

"We'll talk after dinner," Olivia promised.

"I've ever been a big brother , Mommy."

"No…you haven't been. This will be your first time, and you will get to share it with Tanu, Joss, Jer, and Karen. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Olivia asked her enthusiastically.

Max pondered it for a moment before nodding his head. "I 'm excited too , Mommy. Me and Tanu will be good big siblings ."

"Tanu and I, sweetie," Olivia corrected. "I agree!" Liv added said as she reached out and brushed his cheek with her finger. "I think you and Tanu will be the best big siblings ever!"

Tanya hopped off of the sofa and grabbed her brother's arm. "Come on Max! Let's go to the playroom and pick out toys that we can give to the new baby!"

"Yay," Max the twins down the hall giggling and talking.

"Have you told KC and Jer yet,"Josslyn asked quietly.

"No , not yet," Olivia answered.

"Well Jer and I have a video date tonight. I'll be sure not to mention a word."

"Thanks,HoneyBee,"Fitz said as Josslyn left the room.

Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief and pulled her feet up onto the couch, where she stretched out and laid down.

"That went well for the most part" Fitz said as he slid closer to her, pulling her feet up onto his lap. He removed her shoes and started to rub her feet.

"Oh god! You have no idea how good that feels," she said. "And just to think,my feet are going to get all swollen soon. I remember how bad they got with Josslyn and the twins."

"Well…consider me your personal masseur for the duration of your pregnancy."

"That's it? Just while I'm pregnant?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh,I think we can work something out for a more long term time frame. You know how I love to have my hands on you, so I don't think you will have any problems getting me to massage you."

Fitz started run a hand up her leg, towards her inner thigh, when her hand reached down and stopped him.

"Hey! That's how we got into this mess in the first place," she said with a laugh.

"Oh I'll give you a mess," Fitz said as he sat up and started crawling up over top of her.

She was laughing and faking trying to him me off her, but when his face finally got up above hers she smiled and reached up, weaving her fingers through his hair. She pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly until she pulled back, in need of oxygen. Fitz rested his forehead against hers ,and he watched as she the wheels in her head began to turn

She finally looked up into his eyes. "A baby," she whispered. Telling the kids had made it real. It popped the tiny bubble Olivia had been living in.

"A baby,"he responded.

"I'm scared."

"I know, and I am too a little bit, but this is what we want. It's going to be great, Livvie. I promise you that."

"It's going to be great," she breathed out.

I sat up and pulled her so she was sitting on my lap. "So, the tech got me thinking, do you think we are going to have a boy or a girl ,"he said with a little laugh.

"I don't know," she responded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't have any feelings yet either way. You?"

"Well…I'd be lying if I didn't say that I would love to have a boy,just to pass along my dashing good looks."

"Oh, I don't know.I kind of like the idea of being head of a girl army in this house," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh no you don't," Fitz said as he started to tickle her. "I changed my mind. I need a little more splash of testosterone in this house to help shift the power back to an equal footing."

Olivia laughed as he continued his tickle assault. "Fitz ! Stop!" she said through laughter. "I'm gonna throw up or pee. It's your choice! "Fitz stopped immediately and she sat up, catching her breath. "Damn,this pregnancy thing works to my advantage," she said with a smirk.

"Why you play dirty Ms Pope."

"You bet your ass I do! If I have to be sick and throwing up for the next seven months, I'm gonna milk this thing for everything its worth," she said as she stood up.

Fitz just laughed at her as she walked out of the room. "How about I call the kids and invite them and the rest of the family over for a casual dinner this weekend?That way we can tell everyone. Plus I know Camille has been looking for an excuse to see you since you canceled your birthday trip to Napa."

"Sounds good," she called back to HIM.

Fitz sat back on the couch, resting his head on the back, and stared up at the ceiling There was so much that needed to be done between then and May, and he didn't know where to begin. Fitz and Cyrus had been discussing how they needed to fly out to New York for a couple for the UN. He had to talk to Olivia and see if she would still be okay with him going. She had enough on her plate right now, so he would be doing his best to make sure this pregnancy went as smoothly as possible.

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Karen's number and luckily she answered.

"Hey, KC, it's Dad. I know it's last minute, but I'm calling to invite you to a small get together this weekend..."

* * *

Fitz knocked Josslyn's door, knowing she had finished up her homework for the evening.

"Are you decent," he called and Olivia shook her head. "What, I'm asking for both our sakes."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"Yes,"Josslyn called," you and mom can come in."

Fitz opened the door and gestured for Olivia to make her way inside the room. He followed her, leaving the door halfway open. He wanted to offer Josslyn privacy while conveying it wasn't an interrogation.

"Josslyn," Olivia began softly," now that the twins aren't around, will you tell us how you truly feel about my pregnancy?"

Josslyn sat with her legs tucked under the body. She turned her head back and forth between her parents and sighed,"I'm happy for the both of you. I truly am. I just don't want to have to share you and daddy."

Fitz looked at his daughter and let out a small chuckle. He was expecting much worse from her. She was much like her mother and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Dad, I don't see what's so funny," Josslyn stared at him. She was little irritated with how he was reacting to her confession.

"It's not funny, it's a relief. At least in my mind," he explained.

"Josslyn, you do realized that you already share us with your siblings," Olivia stated, pointed between herself and Fitz.

"It's not the same,Mom,"she huffed and gave a small eye roll. Olivia cocked her head to the side and raised her brow. "Sorry," Josslyn quickly corrected,"It's just that, you're both only my parents. I know we're a blended family and I love that, I do... but you aren't Karen and Jerry's mom, and Daddy isn't Tanya and Max's dad. I like that. It makes me feel special. Because when they go away to spend time with their other parent, it's just the three of us. Me, my mom, and my dad," she gave a small smile as she put emphasis on the word my.

" During that time, I don't have to share you with anyone. Now I will. I know I've never technically been an only child, but I've always been your only child together. Now I won't be," Josslyn paused as her grey eyes clouded over and her bottom lip quivered, "and I guess I feel a little sad and not as special anymore."

"Come here you," Fitz said with one arm open and his other hand patting his lap.

"Dad, I'm too big for that," Josslyn shook her head.

"If your mother isn't too big, neither are you," he pushed and Olivia nudged his side. Josslyn laughed softly at the playful exchanged and made her way over to her parents. She sat between the both of them. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and draped her legs across Fitz's lap.

"Poppet," Olivia stroked her oldest curls," this baby won't diminish the love your dad and I have for you. You do understand that, right," Olivia looked down at her with soft,warm eyes. Josslyn turned away from her mother's piercing graze, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide her emotions if they looked at one another much longer.

"HoneyBee," Fitz rubbed her back,"you're our first born together. That's a special bond that can't be replaced. You brought us so much happiness in a time of our lives that was filled with chaos and stress. Running a country and cleaning up people's messes aren't exactly easy jobs, but having you there at the end of the day to spend time with was a true joy. Especially my last year in office. Karen and Jerry were away at school. Mellie was off campaigning. Plus, I was still recovering from my shooting. It was a blessing to have you there with me at the end of those long days."

"Your dad is right. Having you changed the dynamics of our relationship and bonded us in a way I can't put into words. When am I ever at a loss for words," Olivia tapped Josslyn's freckled nose. "But Josslyn, you're my first little girl. You're my first born. For that first year, it was just me and you... And Nana of course, but still... It was me and you. It's something no one, not Tanya, not Max, not this baby, one will replace you," Olivia bent her head to kiss the top of Josslyn's curls.

"You know, when I had to share you with your dad, I wasn't too excited. Because you were mine... I know it sounds silly, because he helped make you and all," she turned to look at Fitz as he squeezed her shoulder," but it's true. As time moved on and I discovered a new normal, I realized sharing you with this one wasn't too bad. It didn't make the bond I shared with you any different. It only meant he got to have all the wonderful experiences I did."

"And they're wonderful experiences," Fitz added. "And Joss, you still have more than half a year of having us alone before the baby comes," Fitz reminded. "One thing I want to make abundantly clear, you will always be special. Always. There isn't a person on this Earth that will ever take that away."

Josslyn simply nodded, absorbing her parents' words. Being wrapped in their cocoon, feeling their soothing ministrations, comfort began to calm her fears.

"I'm always going to be your Poppet,Mommy," Josslyn turned her head to peer up at Olivia. Liv gently brushed a few curls out of her daughter's face and smiled brightly.

"My one and only."

"And no one else could ever be my little HoneyBee,"Fitz assured warmly. " You've been my HoneyBee since I first held you in my arms. You'll be my HoneyBee until the day you die."

"Don't you mean until the day you die,Daddy,"Josslyn corrected as she scrunched her nose.

"No, until you die. I'll come back and visit you in your dreams to remind you,"Fitz said playfully, lightening the mood.

"Fitz, baby, that's a little creepy," Olivia turned to look at him.

"Hey now, don't question it. It's all part of my master plan," he leaned into his wife, pretending to whisper. His eyes darting down to steal a quick glance at Josslyn.

"Plan for what?"

"To get that one down there to laugh," he revealed with a smile.

"Daddy,you're silly, but I love you.," Josslyn giggled.

"I love you too, HoneyBee," Fitz leaned down and pressed a kiss to her check.

"And you know I love you."

"And I love you, Mommy,"Josslyn paused for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, searching for the right words to say. "I'm happy for you guys. It'll take a while for me to get used to it, but I'll welcome my new sibling with open arms," the young girl promised.

* * *

"Please don't get too big too fast," Olivia started whispering while rubbing her abdomen. She couldn't find anything to wear. "Momma wants to feel sexy just a little bit longer, okay? I promise I will feed you when we are hungry, just give mommy some time."

Olivia finally settled on wearing her black leggings with a comfortable, cashmere sweater over them. It was oversized enough to cover her budding bump yet smile fit enough to still show off her curves .No one could tell she was actually pregnant until she turned sideways but the changes to her form has begun.

Her stomach was literally fluttering with butterflies. Telling everyone close to them made it truly official. She had a long road ahead of her. She only prayed her baby would be born safe, that tragedy wouldn't strike after they'd gotten everyone's hopes up.

The sound of company entering the home broke her thoughts. Olivia pot some of her favorite tinted lip balm on, and some blush on her cheeks. She turned off the light and set down the stairs towards the sounds of children and laughter.

As soon as Olivia came into view, Camille lunged for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Between Olivia canceling their Napa trip and balancing and parenting, there was no time for a weekend get together. Olivia felt badly that she never got a chance to tell her the good news before tonight.

"Libby! I missed you. It been ages and I can't go so long without seeing my best friend."

"I missed you, too, Cami. How was your trip," Olivia breathed, barely getting words out since she was still squeezing her so hard. "Ow…Camille…"

She giggled, finally letting go of Olivia and stepping back. "Sorry, I just love you so much." Camille studied her face for a few seconds, her brow scrunching in concentration.

"What," Olivia asked

"You really look great, Libby. No…like really great. Your face is glowing. Hmm…" She tapped her temple with her forefinger.

"Cami, I know that look. Stop thinking so much and just come on," Olivia commanded, taking her hand, leading her towards the living room where everyone was.

"Libby," Sofia immediately came over to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, really good, thank you,"she answered, still feeling nervous about what her reaction would be when she found out she was going to be a grandmother again."I've missed you, but I'm glad you enjoyed your trip."

"It was wonderful. The girls and I had the best time," the older woman smiled at her daughter. "You look different, Libby. Was I correct?"

"Mom, I..." Olivia began but was interrupted by her sister in law.

"Liv," Nancy came over with a warm hug.

"Hey, Nancy!"

"I just love when your hair is pulled back like this," she added, gesturing to her low ponytail . "It shows that beautiful face of yours, which is looking fantastic, by the way.

"I've been telling her that for years but she never listens," Sofia chimed in.

"Liv always does things her away," Nance said before turning her attention back to Olivia "Your cheeks look rosy and maybe a little fuller…" she stopped midsentence, covering her mouth with her right hand.

For a brief moment, Liv thought something had clicked in her head and she knew something was up. Afterall, Fitz confided in Nancy the most.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to imply that you were gaining weight or anything. God, how awful of me, please forgive me," she pleaded, squeezing Liv's hand in hers.

"Nance, there's nothing to forgive. I mean, I have gained a little weight these past few months. I'm not offended," she chuckled.

"It could be from all the good food Fitz 's been treating her to on a daily basis," Dominic countered, coming towards Olivia and kissing her on the side of her head.

"Hey, Liv. How are you?"

"Good, Dom. Everything is great, thanks," Olivia smiled at her friend. Olivia missed Dominic, as well. It had been way too long since she had really spoken with him , and she didn't like going so long without talking to him. He was like a brother to her.

After all the 'hellos' were done, they settled in the living room munching on hot and cold appetizers. Fitz and Liv sat on the couch with the twins and Camille's little ones sandwiched between them, while Camille and Dominic were sitting off to the side of the coffee table on the floor. As Olivia looked around, she took in the scene before her and smiled, forgetting why they were all gathered together like this. Jerry was making the kids laugh as he stuffed his face with food, making his cheeks puff up like a chipmunk. Karen and Quinn were speaking with Cyrus and James. Huck and Scout were in a corner talking to Josslyn. Sophia and Fitz's oldest sisters were chatting away about retirement and their grandchildren. Fitz was speaking with Dom and Harrison about a piece in a law journal written by Dom. Nancy and Abby were sitting with guys discussing football. JR was chatting with Christian and Camille…

Well, Camille was busy furrowing her brow in some kind of deep thought. She would glance at Olivia and then look away with some glassy eyed expression on her face. She was kind of creeping her out a bit. Olivia knew how her cousin acted when she got that look and much like when Camille got drunk, the result was usually her getting to the bottom of something until she figured it out. She was trying to figure something out with Olivia.

"Titi ? Why do you look like you gotta go pee, " Tanya asked innocently as everyone bellowed in laughter, Camille included.

"Oh silly, I don't have to go to the bathroom," she shook the young girl's foot from where she was sitting. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with your mommy here."

"Camille, really, I'm fine. Please give it a rest," Olivia sighed, nudging Fitz in his side with her elbow. He turned to face her with a look splashed on his face that said, "What's the matter?" In response, Olivia tilted her eyes in Camille's direction, hoping he'd get the hint to pay attention to what Camille was saying because at any moment the cat would be out of the bag. Olivia wanted them to do the reveal at their own pace.

"Seriously, Libby…something is going on with you and it's driving me crazy trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, you look amazing, but different…like you did something to your hair or maybe it's your clothing. I don't know, but you look different…like a good different."

"Oh, 'cause Mommy has a baby in her belly and it's cooking like French Toast," Tanya shouted, making everyone's attention turn towards Olivia

Olivia's heart rate sped up so much that it felt like it was going to explode from her chest. Fitz clutched her forearm as though he thought she was about to bolt from the room.

"What?" Camille and Nancy screamed at the same time, the shock as clear as day on their faces.

"Is this true, Tripp?" JR asked, leaning down, setting his plate of food on an end table.

Before Fitz could answer his father, Tanya chimed in excitedly. "Uh huh! And Grandpa…guess what? Max and I already made a pile of toys to share with the baby," Tanya held her hand up to Max, signaling she wanted to give a 'high five' to him. The group laughed as the twins clapped their little hands together wearing huge smiles on their faces.

"It's okay, Baby. Relax," Fitz whispered, pulling Tanya to his lap so he could get closer to me. All Olivia could do was nod her head as he wrapped an arm around her and Olivia took his hand in hers.

"You're having a baby" Camille screeched.

"Yes, Camille. Fitz and I are having a baby.," Olivia said softly, smiling down at her best friend.

"And we are so incredibly happy, which is why we invited you all over here tonight. Liv, Joss, Tanya, Max, and I wanted to share our happy news that our little family unit here will expand in about seven months ." Fitz sounded so proud.

"That's not the only thing that's going to expand," Abby snickered. Olivia shot her a dirty look to which she laughed even further. "Well, it's true, Liv ! I mean, damn, I've seen you pregnant both. Fitz you better store some food in your sock drawer like a squirrel because Olivia here's going to eat you out of house and home!"

"I am not!" Olivia countered, crossing her arms like a petulant child. To be honest, she already had a healthy appetite, but she wasn't about to admit that now after what Abby said.

"Abby, that was so rude! Apologize to Liv, now!" Harrison chided his which, of course, made her laugher harder.

Fitz just hugged Olivia tighter, letting out a deep laugh. "Liv can do anything she wants. In fact I wish she would eat more. Right now she has morning sickness pretty bad."

"Well thanks for filling us in," Karen feigned hurt as she gestured between herself and Jerry.

"Yeah, Old Man, how are just going to leave us hanging like that," Jerry added onto his sister's sibling.

"You both were scheduled to arrive early in the day, but you chose to visit other people instead of coming straight here," Fitz countered, " you snooze, you lose."

"I'm happy for you both. Now there's another little ankle biter for me to corrupt," Jerry chuckled, his green eyes shining with joy and mock mischief. He enjoyed seeing his father and Olivia get the happiness they always wanted.

"Well had I known such wonderful new awaited me, I would have come straight here,"Karen defined." This is the second best news I've heard all year," Karen declared as she looked down at her engagement ring.

"Oh my God! This is amazing news, Libby!" Camille shouted, pulling herself to her knees so she could reach and rub Liv's belly. "I'm so happy for you two."

Since it was Camille, one of her best friends, Olivia didn't mind. Usually she hated when anyone thought it was okay to automatically reach and rub her baby belly. She wasn't an attraction at a theme park or exhibit at the museum.

"Fitz, Libby, congrats!" Sofia smiled. "I'm so excited to be a grandmother again," he smiled.

"Maybe you'll have a boy," Harrison threw out.

"Um…Uncle Harrson?" Tanya chimed in, getting off the couch, taking big steps in Harrison's direction. She rested her arm on her uncle's shoulder. "Mommy is going to have a girl. No boys allowed, except Max."

"Liv may have a little boy and you can so his hair, Tanu. You'll just have to wait and see. So don't say no boys allowed," Kat said to Tanya who nodded her head in response.

"Oh the joys of having older sisters," Fitz said with a chuckle.

"Titi" Tanya asked as she tapped Camille's arm. "Can they come watch tv with us in the playroom," she questioned, pointing at her cousins

"Of course, Sweetie," Camille answered as the kids slid off the couch, starting off towards Tanya, but not before Jerry got Tanya into his clutches and began tickling her.

"Jerry," Tanya shrilled and giggled, "I gotta go play!" she wiggled her way out of Jerry's hold and ran into the playroom.

"So, Dad. You have been awfully quiet. Don't you have anything to say?" Fitz prodded softly.

With everyone else talking and screaming around them, Olivia had almost forgotten that JR was even sitting in the same 's attention was now focused on the the older man and what he were going to say.

"I guess I can stay around here for 18 more years to see this one graduate as well... I wish Tripp would have told me he planned on marrying a younger woman before I promised my late Cassandra that I'd would watch all our grandchildren graduate high school," the older man joked heartily.

It wasn't JR's reaction that was most shocking, but Nancy's. She was crying. Fresh tears rolling down her face. Her husband handed her a napkin so she could wipe her eyes.

"Nancy." Olivia began," are you upset?"

"Liv, I am not upset at all, why would I be" Nancy said. "Those were happy tears you saw."

"You're…happy about our news?" Olivia barely squeaked.

"Of course I am," Nancy assured. "Liv, you know I adore you... And I know know you and Tripp went through a lot to have this baby. "

"Thank you, Nance…thank you so much," Liv's lip quivered as she bit back tears.

"Whew…I don't know about anyone else, but I could sure use a big ass drink right about now," Camille laughed, getting up from the floor and heading towards the kitchen. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" everyone shouted, except Olivia.

"Grab a wine glass for me," Olivia instructed and the group turned to give her a pointed look. "Don't look at me like that. I know I can't drink any alcohol, but I can drink my sparkling juice out if my wine glass and pretend."

"Oh Libby, this is why me and you shall never part," Camille threw an arm around her cousin.

Everything was going to be alright. The baby was coming. The family was there and thrilled. Olivia was happy and grateful to have them in her life.

* * *

**December 2020**

Olivia slowly started to feel herself edge out of unconsciousness. She'd such a peaceful night sleep after her date night with Fitz. They had fallen asleep snuggled together. But now it was Friday morning , and Olivia had one more day of work to get through before the weekend.

Olivia felt a slight weight on her, and as her eyes fluttered open, she was met with the sight of the top of Fitz's head resting on her midsection. She thought he was sleeping ,but then she heard him whispering. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering if he was talking in his sleep, but when she felt his hand rub her stomach, she knew he was awake.

"What are you doing," Liv asked softly as she ran her fingers through his dark curls.

"Shhh," he responded, "I'm talking to the baby."

Olivia couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her mouth.

"You're talking to the baby?"

He turned his head so he was now facing Olivia, but still lying on her, and he had a smile on his face. "You've had a little more time than me to have some private moments with the belly bean, so when I woke up before you I decided I wanted a little one on one time."

Olivia ran her fingers through his unruly curls and smiled. "Well please continue. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Fitz pulled his head up slightly and pushed up the bottom of her nightgown before placing a kiss on her belly. "Nope…we're all done for now," he said before he crawled up towards her, placing his body directly over hers, but holding all his weight off her with his hands. "Hi."

She smiled and reached her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "Hi," Liv replied. "What time is it?"

Fitz looked towards the nightstand and then back at her. "It's early, only six-fifteen. I still have half an hour before my alarm goes off."

When Olivia saw the wicked grin that spread across his face, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm glad this isn't your first time being pregnant or my first time being a dad. We both know that we can have sex and that I won't be poking the baby in the head with my massive…"

"Fitz!" She laughed out.

"What" He shrugged innocently. "Just sayin'."

She started to laugh but was quickly stifled quiet as Fitz leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"Mmmm," Liv moaned as she ran her fingers into his hair.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at her with concern etched across his face. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't feeling sick or anything, are you?"

"No," Olivia responded as she pulled him back down to her. "I told you that my morning sickness was over and that fluke last week was a cold. In fact,the only thing I have been feeling a lot lately is horniness," she told him against his lips.

"Really," he asked, his morning voice dropping a few more octaves.

"Yup," Olivia nodded," That is if you're up to it."

"Oh Livvie," he chuckled as he left his scruff nuzzle against her neck, "can't you already feel me standing up at attention," he nipped at her ear, evoking a giggle.

* * *

**January 2021**

It was thirty minutes to eight , and Olivia was standing in her dressing room looking in her full length mirror. She'd kept her morning look simple, knowing her hair and make up artist, Tabitha, would transform her into someone worthy to be walking the red carpet at The Oscars for the ball. Olivia opted wear a tinted moisturizer, bronzer, and opted for a nude colored lip stick. Her hair was pulled back into a low chignon, pinned at the nape of her neck.

The dress, it flattered her petite yet pregnant form perfectly. It was conservative in her true form yet fashionable and comfortable to draw attention. The rich blue fabric, complemented her skin tone, and flowing silk spilled like waves down the rest of her body.

She was broken from her haze when three little heads poked into her room.

"Wow, Mommy, you look beautiful," Max said as his hazel eyes shined brightly.

"Mommy, that is the prettiest dress I have ever seen," Tanya gushed.

"Daddy is going to want kiss you when he sees you," Josslyn declared.

"You three are silly, but thanks for the compliment."

Just then Olivia heard the doorbell.

"Quinn's here!" Josslyn yelled as the three jumped up off the floor and ran out of the room.

"No running in the house!"

Olivia walked over to the couch and picked up the silver clutch, took a deep breath, and walked out of her dressing room. As her made her way down the steps and through the hall toward the living room, she saw Fitz crouched down by the front door, talking to the twins. Josslyn stood to the side, chatting with Quinn.

As Olivia entered the living room, Fitz's eyes lifted and hers mine. He stopped talking mid-sentence to the girls, his mouth dropped open, his eyes bugged out of his head, and he turned to look at Liv and began to giggle, clearly making the connection that Fitz 's reaction was due to her.

"Okay you three," Quinn said. "Let's get you off to school. Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy."

Fitz kissed both girls goodbye and ruffled Max's hair before standing up slowly, never taking his eyes off Olivia. The kids made their way over to her and she bent down kissing them as well. The twins each placed a small kiss on Olivia's belly, and Josslyn gave it a gentle rub, before Quinn shuffled them out of the room, closing the door behind her.

They stood in silence for a minute, just staring at each other. Fitz was dressed in a navy, not a curl out of place.

After several more long seconds, Liv couldn't take the silence anymore. The butterflies in her stomach were making her tremble with anticipation. "Fitz , you are making me nervous. Say something," Olivia said with an uneasy laugh as the baby kicked.

"Livvie…You look remarkable. This is the first inauguration we'll be attending together as husband and wife. This is a big day for us ,and you could not look more radiant and beautiful if you tried."

Olivia felt her face grow hot as blush crept up her cheeks. Fitz walked toward her, a smirk on his face. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips where he brushed them against her skin.

"Breathtaking," he whispered as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, you are," she breathed out.

He smiled and let go of her hand, putting his hand on the small of her back and letting the other rest on her swollen abdomen.

"Shall we,"he asked, pointing to the door.

"Of course," she replied softly.

* * *

One night,they were sprawled on the couch, taking advantage of Olivia's new energy by not going to bed at eight thirty. The kids were upstairs in their rooms, the twins sleeping and Josslyn doing homework or pretending to do homework. Either way, they were alone.

Fitz had his hand on her belly, appreciating the new curves. Olivia was twenty weeks along now and definitely looked pregnant all the time. She always looked pregnant, but after the inauguration, she 'popped'.

After a short discussion, the couple decided to find out if they were anticipating a little boy or little girl. They'd just had a sonogram scheduled and luckily the baby cooperated. Baby Boy Grant was joining the family.

"So..." Fitz said. "Have you given any thought to names?"

Olivia smirked. "You mean beyond Tanya the Second or Max the Second?"

"Yes, beyond those," Fitz answered with a low chuckle.

"Not really," Olivia admitted.

"We'll keep looking," Fitz said

"Getting a baby back from the Russian Mob, I can do. Picking out a name for my own baby, well that's a little difficult." She looked at her belly. "Hey, Squirt...tell us what you want your name to be."

"That's just weird," Fitz told her.

"You think I haven't heard you talking to Bean?" Olivia mocked.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" He protested.

"Focus, Grant, focus," she admonished. "We need names – of the male variety."

"Luke," Fitz offered. She rolled her eyes knowing how much he loved Star Wars. "Uh..."

"Fitz Junior?" she said jokingly.

"God no. That's just mean. I'd rather name the baby Olivia. What about Oliver," Fitz asked and Olivia pondered for a moment.

"It has potential."

"After your father since Josslyn is named after my mother? Perhaps for your middle name," Fitz suggested. "Joshua is a very nice name."

. "I could live with it, but let's keep thinking."She looked thoughtful. "What about Michael?"

"It's got potential," Fitz admitted. "Michael Grant."

"Michael Joshua Grant," Olivia elaborated. Then she made a face. "No, then people may call me MJ."

"Maybe Joshua Michael Grant?"

"Short list it," Olivia suggested.

"I like Daniel," Fitz said. "Daniel Thomas Grant has a certain ring to it."

She tilted her head. "Yeah, I like it too."

"Joseph is a good name. Joe Grant sounds strong." He paused.

"Eh, it's alright. ," she muttered. "Mason is a nice ," Olivia said thoughtfully.

"It's nice ," he said.

"But not your favorite?" Olivia guessed.

"Let's keep thinking," Fitz suggested.

"Well, a RJ would fit right in with the rest of them," Olivia said with a grin. "We'd have KC and Jer and Joss and Tanu and Max and RJ," Olivia drew in a deep breath as if she had run out of air. Fitz laughed. " The R could be short for Robert."

"Robert Grant," Fitz mused. "I like it. It sounds strong and you." He poked at her nose. "Are a very thoughtful wife. I know Robert would have been truly honored to know I named my son after him."

" I know how much he meant to you," she reached her arm and stroked his curls.

"Robert Joshua Grant," Fitz said

"Robert Joshua Grant," Olivia repeated.

Just then Olivia sat up and gave a little startled gasp. "Feel!" she said, putting his hand over her belly.

"What," Fitz asked.

"The baby...he moved," Olivia said with a grin. "Really hard. Just wait for it. "

Fitz pressed a little harder, but then Olivia really pressed his hand into her. They sat for a minute in silence, waiting. Olivia had been sure he'd be able to feel the kick. Fitz still felt nothing and had to fight the disappointment. Olivia saw it though, and she kissed him. "It'll take a little longer for you to feel it." Her smile was wide. "Just remember, I'm feeling all of this from the inside."

As soon as she said those words, Fitz gasped. He felt a nudge. It was his son. It was Robert. Just like that, he fell in love.

* * *

**March 2021**

"And in other news, former President Grant has once again found a way to make headline. The 55 year old former commander in chief, was spotted at a Georgetown diner with son, Jerry. Now normally such a trip wouldn't make headlines, except, Pres. Grant was out fulfilling his wife's pregnancy cravings at 2:15 AM. His wife, the infamous Olivia Pope, the elite crisis management fixer, is roughly 7 months pregnant. This will bring a total of 6 children between the pair. Each having two children previous marriages and already sharing a daughter together. Here's some of the footage to show you why he's our favorite Poppa POTUS. "

_"This is everything," Fitz asked as he pulled out his wallet._

_"All of it is there sir," the young woman behind the counter answered._

_"Good. Good. Can't go home without it. You see those guys right there," he looked over his shoulder towards his detail," even they wouldn't be able to protect me if I didn't return with the correct order," he joked and everyone chuckled._

_"Oh come on, Dad, " Jerry nudged him. "You're making Liv sound worse than she is. "_

_"Don't listen to him," Fitz said, " he lives in New York. I live with her every day. My Livvie is my everything, and I adore her dearly, but I do know, if I don't bring back the right order, I won't be dealing with my Livvie Grant. Nope," he shook his head. " I'll be dealing with The Great Olivia Pope. There's nothing like being on her bad side. She has connections," he faux whispered last sentence with a wink._

_"Well then," the owner Sal piped up," I'm glad Ms. Pope won't be needing to use those connections tonight."_

_"Thanks , Sal. Have to make sure these pregnancy cravings were under control. I am the responsible party after all, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my Livvie. "_

"Now how can't you adore him. Out of bed at 2 in the morning. I'm certain he could have had someone else go for him. Truly, he's a devoted husband," the reporter turned to look at her co-anchor.

"I hope my wife doesn't see this. He's making me look bad," the other anchor joked. "I hope Ms. Pope enjoyed her food and that the remainder of her pregnancy is a healthy one."

* * *

**May 28th,2021**

Fitz still remembered what it felt like to hold Jerry for the first time. There was a real since of indescribable pride and joy. It was similar to what he was feeling as he held Robert. The child he thought he'd never have with the love of his life. He was warm and smushy and light , despite weighting 9 lbs and 4 oz. Robert opened his eyes and it was almost as if Fitz was starting into a mirror. They were bluish grey and piercing.

His face plump with rounded cheeks. His ears were pink and tiny. Curious to see his son's hair color, he removed the blue cap with care. As hair dried, Fitz saw more and more blonde peeking through. And not just peeking, this was blazing. The drier it got, the brighter it got.

Not just sandy brown or strawberry blonde or even dirty blonde This was full on golden blonde . A head full of blonde hair. Fitz hadn't been expecting that. hadn't been expecting that.

Then Robert turned and began rooting around at Fitz's chest , and he knew exactly what his was looking for. Fitz kind of held him away from his body, unsure what to do.

"Would you mind if I nursed him," Olivia asked quietly. Fitz shook his head, unsure what was supposed to do now. Mellie never breastfed. Did he leave? Did he stare? Did he capture the moment on film?

Liv slipped down the arm of her gown and cradled Robert under her arm like a football, sliding a pillow underneath his head. Fitz figured he must have stared again because Olivia shrugged.

"This is the most comfortable position for me in a hospital bed."

The next thing he knew, Liv was gently brushing along RJ's cheek with her finger, making him turn toward her breast. Fitz felt him relaxing because it was more than obvious that his wife was at ease.

Then Robert's pink mouth was closing over Olivia's breast. She just flinched and then relaxed. "He's looks like a baby bird," Olivia whispered. Then his closed his eyes, tucked his little fists under his chin, and went to town.

Olivia had told Fitz that there was no actual milk there yet, but RJ apparently liked whatever it was he was getting. A few minutes later, he pulled away with a little sigh of contentment and Olivia gave Fitz a huge grin. "The kid's a natural," she announced and Fitz breathed a sigh of relief and pride as if he had personally had something to do with it. "I don't think we're going to have any problems."

"I still can't believe he's here, Livvie," Fitz awed.

"Neither can I," she lifted her attention from her son to meet her husband's loving smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he paused, tears welling in both their eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to share this experience with you, Livvie. Thank you for our son."

* * *

**July 2021**

They settled into a routine at home pretty quickly. Olivia was breastfeeding, but pumping too so that Fitz could share in feeding Robert. Surprising, Josslyn was always eager to when it came to changing diapers. It took some practice, but she became pretty adept.

Rather than return to the OPA full time, Olivia decided stay home with Robert for at least the first six months. She still planned to go in every week to work to meet with long term clients and receive briefings.

By the end of July it felt as if Robert had always been with them and it was hard to imagine life without him. He was a healthy, happy baby, if a bit stubborn at times, which caused Olivia to lament that he didn't seem to nap as much as Josslyn and the twins. Fitz pointed out Robert was sleeping for a decent amount of time at night between feedings.

Fitz was sitting in the rocking chair in our bedroom with Robert snuggled against his shoulder. He was freshly bathed, changed, fed and burped after his late evening feeding and it was just about time to lay him down for the first half of his night's sleep. The couple loved these moments before bed, cuddling with him and inhaling his sweet baby scent as he borrowed against one of them. Olivia was trying to convince Fitz that it was time for Robert to start sleeping in the nursery down the hall. He knew Olivia put him in the crib during the day when he napped and used the monitor, but Fitz loved having Robert in the bassinet in their room, only an arm's reach away when he would cry in the night.

"Is he sleeping" Olivia called from the bathroom.

Fitz tilted his head so he could look down at Robert. His face was completely relaxed, hisbreathing soft and even, his plump cheeks rosy. Fitz couldn't resist nuzzling them and pressing a kiss to the top of hishead. "Yep, the milk coma has kicked in," Fitz called back with a chuckle. He got up carefully from the rocker and crossed over to the bassinet and got ready to put him down.

"Crib, Fitz," Olivia said firmly from behind him.

"Awww Livvie, let's keep him in here for just a couple more nights. It's Thursday, I'll take the overnight feedings tonight and tomorrow, we won't disturb you at all," Fitz wheedled, turning around with a pleading look on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Olivia in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom.

Olivia was grinning at him, her smile sweet, playful and sexy. Her luxurious dark curls were piled on top of her head and she was dressed in a sheer mauve nightie that had her skin aglow.

They had shared countless kisses and caresses since Robert's birth and our emotional bond was closer than ever. But knowing how tired Olivia was from caring for Robert all day long, volunteering, and spending time with the other children, Fitz did not want to rush her into rekindling their physical relationship too soon. Olivia had casually mentioned the other day that we had been given the green light but he didnt want to appear selfish and too eager. She hadn't mentioned it since, however, there she was in front of him, wearing sexy lingerie and a seductive smile

Olivia's smile faltered as he continued to gape at her and she folded her arms over her chest as she stepped quickly back into the bathroom. "Ahh, go ahead and lay him down. I'm g-going to grab my robe and go get a glass of wine," she bolted from the room before Fitz could form any words to try to convince her to stay.

Fitz found Olivia in the kitchen, staring out the window at the backyard. He could her lip quivering as she tried not to cry. She wiped at her eyes quickly with her fingertips when she heard him approach.

"Robert is down? I supposed I ought to get to bed then too, because he'll be up in a couple of hours wanting to eat again," Olivia said, her voice full of false brightness. She finished her glass of wine, turning to walk out of the kitchen and attempting to give Fitz wide berth.

He wasn't about to let her slide by, figuratively or literally. He stepped directly in front of the doorway and stopped her, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her close to him. She hesitated for a moment before relaxing in his arms, laying her head against my his shoulder, her palms flat against his chest.

He glided his hands along Olivia's back, up over her shoulders and tangled his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back and bringing his mouth to hers. He opened his lips over hers to deepen their kiss. He groaned her name when she slid her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"RJ?" she breathed.

"In the nursery," Fitz murmured, slipping his hands beneath her robe. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the spot beneath her ear that made her tremble. "Come to bed with me. I need to make love with my wife."

"It's about damn time," she hissed, her fingers in his hair, tugging as she directed his mouth back to hers, their kiss wild. They paused for a moment, both breathing heavily and Olivia giggled. "I wondered what it was going to take to get your attention. I've been hinting for days."

"I didn't want to push you," Fitz said softly.

"Really, Fitz. I told you the doctor gave us the green light. I've been telling you RJ needs to be in his nursery. I love having him with us ,but I miss you .You worried me tonight when you didn't catch on. "

"Livvie, I was completely speechless when I saw you tonight. I couldn't speak because there was no blood left in my brain. The sight of you, dressed like that and waiting for me, Jesus," he confessed, sliding his hands down her back and cupping her ass, pulling her even tighter against him . "I went over eight years without making love to you. Nothing could compare to that wait. So I was being cautious. Two months wouldn't kill me. Our son is worth every sacrifice, but I am more than ready to have my Livvie. There's a cupcake that read I haven't bitten into in quite some time," he said in reference to her tattoo. He groaning loudly when Liv pressed back against him.

"The way I figure it, we've got a couple of hours to ourselves before RJ wakes up. The twins are with Mel and Vanessa. Josslyn is visiting Karen and Chris. Let's go make up for lost time," Olivia whispered seductively, taking his earlobe between her lips and nibbling gently. She pulled back, grinned and made her up the stairs, dropping her robe at the bottom.

Fitz stood at the bottom of the stairs, with a huge grin on his face. He was the luckiest man on the with Olivia in his life. He knew that no matter how much time he had with her, be it hours, days, weeks or years, it would never be enough, but he would take every single moment that they had and cherish them forever. This was their life and it was going to be great.

* * *

**AN: So here you have part one. We got our baby. Isn't Fitz in daddy mode the cutest. It took them a while but it happened. Tanya has quiet the personality. Max is relaxed. And Josslyn was worried about being replaced, but all was well. Karen and Mel both got engaged, did you see that coming? Camille was still her crazy self. I'll try to have the next update by the 1st but I have to update Meet the Grants and Graduation is on Thursday! Thank you all for your lovely tweets and reviews and tumblr posts. They mean so much. You're truly the greatest. Until the next, which will be the official end. *sniffle * Be sure to let me know what you think.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


End file.
